Breakaway II
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: The sequel to Breakaway, after the engagement at Wrestlemania 22, Nicole Mitchell endures on her journey throughout her even bigger year of 2006 to the much anticipated upcoming wedding to John Cena.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What will be Nicole Mitchell's fate before her much-anticipated upcoming wedding to John Cena?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

From the prologue of "Breakaway," it talked about Nicole Mitchell's first year in the WWE from her becoming the newest member of the Evolution to the depressing breakup with the Legend Killer Randy Orton. What exactly happened in her second year in the WWE? It started with last year's Wrestlemania.

Wrestlemania 21 was Nicole's biggest turning point in her WWE career because not only she won the historic first ever Battle of the Missouri Divas match against Chesterfield, Missouri native Delancey Scott, which was in order to be in Christy Hemme's corner in her match against Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship, she also won the heart of the Doctor of Thuganomics John Cena who was crowned the WWE champion the same night and the same guy that Nicole was in love with for two weeks after she broke up with Randy Orton. Nicole immediately surprised the whole world by kissing Cena on the lips that started their hot and blossoming relationship which made entertainment headlines and became simply known as "the it couple" and it also led Nicole to become Teen People magazine's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 in May 2005.

Four days after Wrestlemania 21, Nicole Mitchell made her Smackdown debut becoming the newest member and co-leader of John Cena's Chain Gang and has become one of WWE's biggest superstars by teaching MNM's Melina a lesson into keeping her nose out of other people's business, befriending Booker T's wife Sharmell, and becoming pretty close in her newfound relationship with John Cena along with representing the Chain Gang carrying picket signs.

Now as "The Princess of Thuganomics," Nicole Mitchell's two months on Smackdown were coming to a close and has returned to RAW alongside John Cena, who was the first draftee in the 2005 WWE Draft Lottery, in her hometown of St. Louis, Missouri.

Nicole's star continued to rise but among one enemy was Lita. She used Nicole and fellow RAW Diva Delancey Scott, who hated Lita most of the time, as puppets in her plan to get rid of her ex-husband Kane and the former six-time Women's Champion Trish Stratus.

The two girls both wanted to get revenge on Lita, but the redhead forced them both to challenge each other for the Women's Championship at Summerslam so their friendship would be broken.

The plan backfired as Nicole Mitchell finally achieved her childhood dream of becoming the Women's Champion for the first time after five grueling matches in her career at Summerslam defeating Delancey Scott and her popularity in the WWE continued to grow.

Among her time during her reign as the Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell has graced the cover of the November 2005 issue of Playboy making her one of the best-selling playmates in the process, became the 2006 Babe of the Year alongside Delancey Scott making two Divas the first time in BOTW history to share the crown, guest starred on the USA Network original series "Monk," and has released her debut album, "The Beauty of St. Louis" in February 2006 debuting at number 17 on the Billboard charts making her an accomplished recording artist.

Nicole Mitchell's popularity soon became the envy of jealously among her ex-fiancé, the Legend Killer Randy Orton. He along with Smackdown Diva Melina abducted Nicole and Trish Stratus back in November and Randy revealed that he was indeed jealous of Nicole's popularity in the WWE because of John Cena and not Randy. It led to a fatal four way match at Survivor Series in which was a trap for Melina against Nicole, Trish, and Delancey Scott along with the special guest referee Smackdown Diva Rochelle Kennedy, and three months later, Nicole's revenge soon became a fun time as she, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy formed the popular Diva trio, Eddie's Angels.

The girls' mission was to keep the legacy of the late Eddie Guerrero alive and help Smackdown superstar Rey Mysterio achieved his dream to win the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania from Randy Orton who made derogatory remarks about Eddie Guerrero which led the Angels to accomplish their mission at Wrestlemania 22.

Nicole Mitchell has defended the Women's Championship against the likes of Victoria, Trish Stratus, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle, but the longest Women's Championship reign in a decade of eight months ended at Wrestlemania 22 in a triple threat match with Mickie James taking the crown. But Nicole gained one thing at Wrestlemania 22, she accepted John Cena's marriage proposal and one question will remain before the wedding: Is Nicole Mitchell finally gonna walk down the aisle?


	2. John and Nicole’s One Year Anniversary

**Chapter 2: John and Nicole's One-Year Anniversary**

The day was April 3rd at 7:30am in the morning. John and Nicole were still lying in bed after making love last night and Nicole laid awake in John's arms. Nicole smiled as she rested her head on his muscular chest lightly raising and then falling as he breathed.

Last night at Wrestlemania had been so wonderful for Nicole despite her losing the Women's Championship to Mickie James. But at least three things happened: Eddie's Angels accomplished their mission as Rey Mysterio was the new World Heavyweight Champion, John retained the WWE Championship, and John asked Nicole to marry him and she said yes. Nicole couldn't be any more happier than ever.

Nicole was looking at her new engagement ring on her finger as she suddenly felt John's arms tighten around her as he was waking up. Nicole smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning, beautiful," John said as he smiled.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

John leaned in kissed Nicole very passionately and Nicole gladly kissed him back. The two pulled away and they smiled.

"Last night was so amazing," Nicole said.

"Damn right it was," John said.

"I so cannot wait to marry you."

"Me too. Speaking of the wedding, who do you think we should invite?"

"Of course, all of our friends and family, especially my best friend Samantha from college. I'm surprised that she hasn't called me to congratulate me on the engagement. Or maybe she didn't watch Wrestlemania last night."

"I'm sure she did. She's probably letting you bask in the afterglow of you being engaged to me and she'll call you later."

"Yeah. I still gotta ask her if she wants to be a bridesmaid though. Who else should we invite?"

"Well, I do know who we shouldn't invite."

"I know exactly who you're talking about so don't even mention him. You faced him last night and you know damn well that he wants another shot at the WWE Championship."

"Yeah. So where do you want to get married and have the reception?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I wanna get married in Boston. I mean, your whole family is there and you earned so much there. I kinda want to return the favor to you."

"I like that." Then John gave Nicole a peck on the lips. "We're gonna have so much fun planning this wedding. I can't wait to marry you as well."

Then John switched positions with Nicole. He laid on top of her and began to make out with Nicole as she and John began to make love again.

A little later, John and Nicole went downstairs to one of the hotel's meeting rooms because they had an interview with Jann Carl of "Entertainment Tonight." When the two got inside, the room had lights, cameras, a chair, and a couch. Jann Carl got up from the chair to greet John and Nicole.

"Hi, I'm Jann Carl from 'Entertainment Tonight,'" Jann said extending her hand to John.

"John Cena," John said shaking Jann's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You were on the show last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad that I got the chance to finally interview both you and Nicole Mitchell. Hi, Nicole. Jann Carl."

"Nice to meet you," Nicole said. "I love watching 'Entertainment Tonight.'"

"Thank you. Would you two like to have a seat?"

"Sure," John said as he, Nicole, and Jann sat down.

(The interview)

Jann: Okay, well, John, congratulations on your title win and your engagement to Nicole last night. This must be amazing for you.

John: Yeah, it is. I'm pretty excited.

Jann: Now what made you want to purpose to Nicole Mitchell at Wrestlemania last night?

John: Hey, Wrestlemania is the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment and before that, I earned so much last year that I wanted someone to share the good times with me. I mean, Nicole always believed in me and I wanted to take care of her and throughout the year we've been together, we've had a lot of good times and that's when last night I wanted to make it official.

Jann: Nicole, what was your reaction the moment John asked you to marry him?

Nicole: Well, if you watched Wrestlemania last night, you can tell I was crying and I was going through a range of emotions. My heart jumped and in my mind, I was like, "Oh, my god. I can't believe John is really asking to marry him." I was so happy that John did that and I can't stop smiling either. I can't even take this ring off except when I'm showering or taking a bath.

Jann: Can I see it?

Nicole: Sure.

Nicole extended her hand to Jann and Jann leaned down to look at Nicole's engagement ring.

Jann: Wow, that is a beautiful ring.

Nicole: Thank you.

Jann: So, John, did any of your relatives know that you were going to purpose to Nicole?

John: Yeah. I told them about a month ago and I even asked Nicole's father if I could have her hand in marriage. To tell you the truth, I was nervous but I was relieved and was happy that I was able to do what I had to do last night.

Nicole: My dad actually called me this morning and said that he was happy to see his daughter getting married and...I will be so happy for him when he walks me down the aisle.

Nicole starts to cry.

Nicole: I'm sorry. I'm an emotional person.

Jann: It's okay.

Nicole: It's just that my dad is overseas and the last time I saw him was Christmas last year and I would...I would be so happy for him to come to the wedding, walk me down the aisle, and give me away.

Jann: Yeah. Now the question everybody wants to know about the wedding: where is it going to be and when is it?

John: Both we can't reveal but we can say that the wedding will take place during the holiday season.

Jann: Wonderful.

Nicole: Yeah.

(End of the interview)

"Well, that's it and thank you very much for taking this time to have an interview with me," Jann said.

"It's been a pleasure," Nicole said.

"And I wish you both luck."

"Thank you very much," John said.

John and Nicole shook Jann's hand and they left the room.

A little later at the arena, Nicole was walking down the hallway after she and John arrived at the arena. Nicole stopped to see Delancey walking as well.

"Hey, D," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said as she and Nicole hugged each other and pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm still happy that I'm marrying John and hey, I couldn't be any happier."

"Well, I got some news that'll make you even happier."

"Okay."

"I just found out on that Randy Orton will be suspended for 60 days."

"Delancey, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. I wanted so bad to tell you but I know that you and John had an interview with 'Entertainment Tonight' and I had to tell you when you came here."

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know. All I read on the website was 'unprofessional conduct' which means he's pretty pissed off because he's not the World Heavyweight Champion and he's obviously pissed off at Eddie's Angels."

"Yeah."

"Nicole, there's something else you should know about Randy's suspension."

"What?"

"Randy's suspension doesn't start until the 12th of this month. So you know what that means?"

"Eddie's Angels will continue to strike until he cracks. Correct?"

"That's right and nobody is gonna stop us."

"Good. Randy needs to lighten up or else."

"Yeah."

"I gotta tell you, Delancey, first I'm engaged to John, and now I find out my ex-fiancé is suspended? Could anything else get any better?"

"How about your one-year anniversary tonight?"

"Oh, yes. That is tonight. What better way to celebrate our one-year anniversary of being together than to celebrate your engagement in the Windy City of Chicago?"

"So have you and John started on your wedding plans besides choosing the attendants?"

"Yeah. We're already deciding on who were inviting and where to have the ceremony and reception."

"That's good and you know the girls are gonna have to plan your bridal shower as well."

"Yeah. It's either gonna be my sister's apartment, my parents' house, or a hotel. I got plenty of time for that. By the way, how are you and Shelton doing because your wedding is coming up?"

"Um, I don't know. This storyline of him being a momma's boy has really got to me and he's been acting weird lately. If he goes extremely crazy, I don't know what to do. I don't want another broken relationship. You know that."

"Have you talked to him about that?"

"I've tried but he either ignores me or takes what I say the wrong way. Him being Mr. Too Cool is really not my thing, especially with other guys. Now I'm confused."

"Delancey, try to talk to him again. If Shelton won't listen, then tell him that you really need a break."

"What if he doesn't want me to take a break?"

"It's your decision. I don't want to push you. If Shelton was really my friend, he would really treat you right. You know I'm not gonna deal with friends betraying me."

"Yeah."

RAW wasn't good for the aftermath of Wrestlemania. John lost in a handicap match against Edge and Triple H, Kane and the Big Show lost the Tag Team Championship to Kenny and Mikey of the Spirit Squad, of all people, Chavo Guerrero quit the WWE after he lost the Intercontinental Championship to Shelton, and Trish and Torrie Wilson lost their Diva Tag Team match to Mickie James, who started looking exactly like Trish – from the hair to the clothes to the entrance music opening to the in-ring moves, and Candice Michelle.

John and Nicole were in their hotel room getting ready to go to dinner. John was already dressed and he was waiting for Nicole. Minutes later, Nicole opened the door and came out of the bathroom. Nicole was wearing a burgundy halter dress with a rhinestone studded jewel at the neckline that has silver dangling strands hanging from it, black open toe heels with crossover straps at the front and studs at the bottom, and her hair was curled. She was also wearing the triple open heart necklace that John gave her for their six-month anniversary.

"You look great," John said. "You're always looking beautiful."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, I thought that we go to dinner and go dancing at a club. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go."

Nicole grabbed her purse and she and John left the hotel room.

John and Nicole had an amazing time on their anniversary. They ate dinner at the hotel restaurant and they went dancing at a club for a couple hours.

After that, John and Nicole returned to their hotel room and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Nicole, I wrote something for you," John said.

"Really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah. You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah."

John pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and read a poem written for Nicole.

_If you let me love you_

_I promise to be true_

_Believe me when I tell you_

_There's nothing I'd rather do_

_I'll keep you warm_

_When it's cold at night_

_Watch over you_

_While I hold you tight_

_Kiss your face_

_While you sleep_

_Because you'd be mine_

_Forever to keep_

Nicole cried a little and smiled.

"That was beautiful," Nicole said.

"Thank you," John said.

"I actually written you something for you as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Nicole opened her purse and took a piece of paper with a poem written for John.

_I lay here on my bedroom floor,_

_Thinking of you._

_Your hair,_

_Your eyes,_

_The way your mind works._

_Everything about you is what I want,_

_What I need._

_You amaze me._

"I know it's a little short but..." Nicole said.

"No, it's beautiful," John said cutting Nicole off. "I love it. I got a surprise for you in the bathroom."

Nicole got off the bed and she walked towards the bathroom door. When she opened it, she was amazed to see the bathroom lit with candles and rose petals everywhere. But there was also a bath with rose petals in it waiting for her and John. At the side, there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses. John walked inside the bathroom and Nicole looked at John.

"Well, my beautiful fiancée, shall we open up that bottle of champagne and enjoy the wonderful bath that is waiting for us?" John asked.

"Oh, yes," Nicole said.

John and Nicole took off their clothes and got into the bathtub. Then they enjoyed their bath together with a bottle of champagne.


	3. Smackdown: Eddie’s Angels: Full Throttle

**Chapter 3: Smackdown: Eddie's Angels: Full Throttle**

The next day, Smackdown was in Peoria, Illinois and Rey Mysterio was defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Randy Orton.

John dropped Nicole and Delancey off to the arena and they got out of the car and took their stuff out. The two went inside the arena and when they reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kristal Marshall said from inside.

"It's Nicole and Delancey," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked inside.

"Hey," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Hey," Kristal said setting her laptop computer down and walking over to Nicole and Delancey.

"How are you?" Nicole asked hugging Kristal.

"I'm fine."

"Is Rochelle here?" Delancey said.

"She's on her way. I was looking at your Babe of the Year photos and I gotta say, they're awesome."

Nicole and Delancey sat their stuff down and Kristal was showing them their Babe of the Year photos. The theme for April was April Showers and Playboy Bunnies. Nicole was wearing a red Playboy bunny costume with black bunny ears and black cottontail and Delancey was wearing a black one with white bunny ears and white cottontail. Both of them were carrying baskets with eggs in honor of Easter. Kristal went to another photo of Nicole and Delancey wearing clear raincoats, pink bikinis, and black boots carrying light blue umbrellas.

"Wow. I gotta tell you," Delancey said, "that Playboy bunny costume wasn't easy for me to wear. It sure was tight though."

"Hey, but it made you look good though," Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"So what's on the agenda tonight for you ladies?" Kristal said.

"Oh, we're just gonna watch Randy embarrass himself here because I don't know if you heard," Nicole said, "he is being suspended for 60 days."

"I heard and you must be pretty happy about that aside from being engaged to the hottest WWE Champ around."

"Kristal, you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Then Rochelle walked into the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Ro-ro," Nicole, Delancey, and Kristal said.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't," Delancey said. "We were just talking about Randy embarrassing himself and uh, we're gonna be there to enjoy it."

"Well, that is gonna be interesting."

"Hey, you know what?" Nicole said. "This may be the last night Eddie's Angels will be on Smackdown together and if it is, then I must say, it was fun."

"Yeah, from beating on Randy's ass to accomplishing our mission at the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 22," Delancey said, "it was fun."

"You know what?" Kristal said. "You girls should do some sort of celebration after this is over."

"That's exactly what I had in mind," Rochelle said. "We should do something like you did when you embarrassed Jillian Hall last month."

"Yeah, like showing a side of Eddie's Angels that nobody has ever seen," Delancey said.

"We haven't done something like that," Nicole said, "but that sounds like a good idea."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Rey Mysterio and Randy Orton.

"Eddie's Angels" were walking to the locker room to meet up with Rey until they stopped to see Randy getting ready for the match. They were a few feet away from him.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "if it isn't my ex-fiancé preparing for his last chance to be the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Look at him," Delancey said, "preparing for his match when he should prepare to lighten up."

"He doesn't think," Rochelle said. "All he does is assume."

Then Kurt Angle walked up to Randy with a serious look on his face.

"Kurt Angle," Randy said. "You seem to be missing something, bro. Hold on, hold on. Wait. I know what it is. It's the World Title around your waist. You know, if you're looking for it, I can help you out. Okay, listen. After this match I have with Rey, it will be around his waist, right? Then you'll know where it is."

Kurt then slapped Randy sending him to the ground. Randy then got up and got in Kurt's face. He was holding on to his jaw and then he walked away.

"Whoa," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said. "I'm gonna enjoy Rey kicking Randy's ass."

"Well, let's go find him and get the party started," Delancey said.

"Yeah."

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked away.

At the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp still holding on to his jaw and got inside the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and stood waiting for Rey to come out. Eddie's Angels' entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain. They stood several feet away from the ring.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said onto the microphone, "if it isn't the so-called Dream Killer, whoop-de-do. I know that you're happy that I'm no longer the Women's Champion, but don't worry, I will get the title back. But I did win something else."

Nicole held up her left hand showing Randy her engagement ring and then she kissed it. Then she gave the microphone to Delancey.

"You know, Randy, you are so full of it. The Dream Killer. You probably don't understand the word 'dream' or maybe, just maybe, your dream is a journey to self-destruction which everyone here would love to see. Or better yet, which Eddie Guerrero would love to see so you can go straight to hell."

The fans chanted "Eddie!" and Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle.

"So, as we prepare to see Randy make an ass of himself once again here tonight, we want everyone to get up on your feet and give it up for the new World Heavyweight Champion, Rey Mysterio!"

Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp with the World Heavyweight Title on his shoulder. Rey came down and joined "Eddie's Angels" and the four walked down the aisle and they got inside the ring. "Eddie's Angels" posed along with Rey as he went on one of the turnbuckles, raised his title in the air, took off his shirt, and threw it to the crowd. Randy looked annoyed as "Eddie's Angels" left the ring as the referee does the old school checking the boots and called for the bell.

The fans again chanted "Eddie!" and Rey and Randy slowly circled each other. They tie up and Randy easily pushes Rey into the corner. Randy breaks and pushes Rey but Rey pushes back. They circle again and Rey slaps on a headlock. Rey then takes down Randy who was still in the headlock. Randy fights out and gets the headscissors Rey on the mat. Rey kicks out but Randy slaps on the headlock as they get to their feet. Randy goes into the ropes and shoulders Rey down.

Botched spot there but Randy keeps control and works over Rey in the corner. Randy hits a nasty uppercut on Rey and gets a near fall. Randy slaps on the headlock again while both men are on the mat. Rey gets to his feet, pulls out, and hits a couple chops on Randy. Rey goes into the ropes and tries to hit the bulldog but Randy reverses quite easily slamming Rey onto the mat. Hitting another headlock spot, Rey gets to his feet, goes into the ropes, and gets a tilt-a-whirl into the 619 position but Randy ducks it and exits the ring. But Rey springboards onto Randy on the outside of the ring. Rochelle checks on Rey and Nicole and Delancey taunts Randy. Rey tosses Randy back in and gets a near fall. Rey pushes Randy into the corner, climbs up the turnbuckle, and hits his ten plus punches. Rey climbs down and Randy slowly falls to his knees and on his face. Rey picks up Randy and Randy hits his backbreaker out of nowhere. Another near fall and another headlock by Randy with almost a choke there.

Rey gets to his feet and elbows out but Randy pulls his head back slamming him back down. Another near fall and headlock again. Rey again gets to his feet and tries for the ropes. Randy pulls him back in and hammers his chest with forearms. Rey is tossed into the ropes and Randy hits a dropkick sending Rey out of the ring. "Eddie's Angels" went to check on Rey as Randy cockily looks to the outside of the ring as if to wonder "Where did he go?" Randy makes fun at "Eddie's Angels" as Rey got back into the ring. Randy has Rey in yet another headlock and a bodyscissors on the mat. Rey struggles for the ropes and finally reaches them. Randy reluctantly breaks and whips Rey into the turnbuckle but Rey tries to headscissor Randy but Randy sees it coming and slams him down onto the mat. Another near fall followed by yet another headlock.

Rey again gets to his feet and elbows out but as Randy is whipped into the ropes, he holds onto the ropes and Rey misses a dropkick and falls flat on his back. Randy slowly climbs the ropes and goes for an elbow drop but Rey lifts his legs and catches him with a boot. Rey gets to his feet and this time hits the bulldog off the ropes and gets a near fall. Rey springboards and hits the Senton on Randy getting another near fall. Rey is slow to get to his feet and Randy thumbs his eyes. Rey hits an inverted DDT as a counter on Randy. Rey goes to the top rope, rather slowly, Randy gets to his feet though and as Rey comes down, Randy hits a dropkick in the midsection.

Another near fall as Rey gets his leg on the ropes. Both men are down but Randy is stalking Rey for the RKO. Rey gets to his feet, turns around, and hits a spinning round kick on Randy. Both men are again down. Randy kicks Rey in the midsection and hits a nasty clothesline on Rey for the near fall. Randy whips Rey into the turnbuckle and misses a spear hurting his shoulder on the ringpost. Delancey distracts the referee as Nicole used the headscissors on Randy. Rey hits a 619 using the ringpost and Randy stumbles and falls onto the second rope. Rey hits another 619, followed by a legdrop off the top rope and gets the pin.

"Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and hugged Rey. The referee gives Rey the title belt and raised Rey's arm in the air along with "Eddie's Angels." Rey went up on the turnbuckles raising the World Heavyweight Title belt in the air.

A little later, Rey and "Eddie's Angels" was going to be an interview with Kristal Marshall.

"Rey Mysterio, congratulations on becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania 22," Kristal said, "and congratulations on your title defense here tonight. You know, Rey, you have proven the naysayers wrong. They said that you would never be World Heavyweight Champion and you would not be successful here tonight."

"Kristal," Rey said. "I would like to take the time right now to thank all the people that believed in me from day one. _Gracias_. You know, I can prove that dreams come true in life. At Wrestlemania 22, it's a moment in life that I'll never forget and I think tonight, I proved that I'm ready to battle and put my title on the line. But I wanna take this time right now to congratulate and thank some very important people in my life." Then Rey's family walked towards him and "Eddie's Angels." "Kristal, my son, Dominic, my daughter, Aaliyah, and my wife, Angie. _Gracias._ And I also want to thank my three _amigas_ who were really sent down from heaven. One of my best friends, Rochelle Kennedy, Delancey Scott, and Nicole Mitchell. _Gracias_."

Everyone said their thanks with hugs and kisses and for "Eddie's Angels," two words came to mind: mission accomplished.


	4. The Games Get Played

**Chapter 4: The Games Get Played**

RAW was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin and things were about to get interesting before Backlash coming in three weeks.

Nicole and Delancey were in the Women's Locker Room talking until Trish Stratus walked inside.

"Hey, ladies," Trish said.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said.

"What's up?" Delancey said.

"Oh, nothing," Trish said as she sat her stuff down. "So, Nicole, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Just fine," Nicole said. "John and I decided to have the wedding and reception in Boston, our color is gonna be red in honor of our favorite baseball teams the Boston Red Sox and the St. Louis, Cardinals, and we're still making a list on who we're gonna invite to the wedding."

"That's good. Oh, I also got something to show you girls."

"What is it?" Delancey said.

Trish opened her duffel bag and pulled out a brunette wig and some clothes.

"What is this?" Nicole said.

"Don't you see?" Trish said. "Since Mickie James wants to dress like me, act like me, and be me, I figured this would be a way to get under her skin."

"So you can regain the Women's Championship," Delancey said.

"Exactly."

"That is a great idea," Nicole said. "You know, Mickie, being psychotic and all, will be so freaked out when she sees you dressed like her."

"Yeah, but this is just the beginning. Next week, in your hometown of St. Louis, Missouri, will be a different story."

"Oh, that will be interesting, I guess."

"Speaking of St. Louis," Delancey said, "are you gonna visit your mom?"

"Yeah and I think my father is coming home as well."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I know my dad is gonna be so happy when he sees me with this engagement ring and I'll be even happier when he walks me down the aisle. I can't wait."

A little later, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Joey Styles announced that there will be a triple threat match at Backlash for the WWE Championship between John, Edge, and Triple H. Edge and Lita walked down the ramp into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"The Rated R Superstar is back where he belongs because I'm back in the title hunt," Edge said. "It will be a triple threat match for the WWE Championship at Backlash. It's gonna be Triple H versus John Cena versus me! I have to be the odds on favorite. Triple H tapped out to end Wrestlemania and last week on RAW, John Cena got Pedigreed and pinned 1, 2, 3 to end the show. Where was I? I was victorious at Wrestlemania and had my arm raised last week on RAW, so you people better start to appreciate me! I was the most watched WWE Champion in the last five years and at Backlash, I will become a two-time WWE Champion. So when it comes to be the WWE Champion, look no further because the champ is here!"

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a white tank top with an airbrushed pink flower and "Princess of Thuganomics" on it, denim miniskirt, pink Converse extra-high top boots, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a purple strap black corset top and black pants with removable black straps. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John grabbed a microphone and said,

"Easy, easy, easy and thank you very much. I mean, Edge, what a wonderful introduction because now the champ is here! You see, you can stay out here and rant and rave and make all these outrageous claims, but it is me who holds the WWE Championship, my friend. Oh, come on. Don't worry, don't worry. Edge won't go empty handed because he has...well, he has what he has and that's your own fault." John was referring to Lita. "Now, as far as being the most watched WWE Champion in five years, it's about time someone put it to you straight, son. You were the WWE Champion for two weeks. The first week, the whole world tuned in to see who took the title from John Cena, and the second week, after they found out it was you, they all tuned in again to see me kick your ass! For the sound of it tonight, it seems like these people would like a repeat performance. As usual, you probably came out here to talk..." John gave his title belt to Nicole. "...I came out here to fight. Let's give these people what they want right now."

John then sat the microphone down and took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, John," Edge said. "That's the problem with you. You care about what everyone thinks. You see, last week, you thought you were forging some kind of partnership with Triple H and what happened? He Pedigreed you and made you look like a chump. When it comes to the issue of these people, it's real simple. I despise all of these morons, and in turn, they despise me back. It's a hate-hate relationship. You actually care about what these complete strangers think about you. You actually go out of your way to try and please them. And when you do that, unless they are under the age of seven, they can't stand you! So tell me, Thuganomics, how does that make you feel?"

John picked up the microphone and said,

"There you go again. The Rated R Superstar always talking about the controversy. How about that? I'll admit, there's a little unrest out there, but you know why, Edge? That's because the people know me too well. They look at me, what I fight for, what I stand for, what I become, and they remember what I was. There's a group of people out there who want to see a whole different side of me, a side that's black, ruthless, evil, maniacal, pompous, crass, a little bit sexual." Nicole then slapped her butt in Lita's face. "Been there, done that...I don't think so, but I'll call you later. You see, these people want me to look them dead in the eye, the same people that boo me every week, get as pissed off as you and tell them they absolutely su... But you see, Edge, if I go that route, if I do that, I'll end up just like you, and quite frankly, I think you're an asshole." Nicole and Delancey then ended up cracking up. "But don't get me wrong. Hell, I'm glad everything isn't glorious in Chain Gang land. If everybody was at my feet, if everybody bowed down to Cena and told me how great I was, I'd probably believe my own hype. I'll probably get some sort of an ego problem. Maybe walk around with my nose up and come up with a nickname for myself like the King of Kings or something. Trust me, Edge. That's some place I don't wanna be either."

Then Triple H's new entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walked down the aisle and got inside the ring.

"You don't want to be me, right?" Triple H said onto the microphone. "Don't worry, John, I don't think any one in the world would confuse you for me." The fans chanted "you tapped out" and Nicole and Delancey made the clapping sounds at Triple H. "Apparently, somebody told you guys I care about what you say. You see, here's the difference between you and me, John. Whether they like me or hate me, it doesn't matter because they all respect me because I'm a ten-time World Champion and I have beaten them all and because I beat you last week right where you're standing, pal. I made a mistake taking you lightly and it will never happen again."

"Milwaukee, don't move a muscle. We are in the midst of a perfect match," John said. "In this very ring tonight, we have an asshole and a man who kisses ass! I think maybe I should leave and let you make out for a while." John, Nicole, and Delancey were about to leave but came back. "All kidding aside, my friend. I'm one of those folks who don't like you, but I respect you. And as a ten-time World Champion, I should learn from you. Lesson one: never make the same mistake twice. Last week, you fought your conscience to Pedigree me in the middle of the ring. You want to try and make the same mistake again right now?"

John then took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute," Edge said cutting in. "Hold on a second. This is like deja vu. You two think you're the only contenders for the WWE Title? Uh-uh. Look at me. At Wrestlemania, I destroyed a hardcore maniac name Mick Foley at his own game! I went through his thumbtacks, his barb-wired baseball bats, his damn flaming tables. I destroyed Mick Foley and you will never see his ass in a WWE ring again and that is because of me! I, me, was the star of Wrestlemania, and if you or you think otherwise, then you are a complete joke! And I'd prove it tonight, but I'm still recovering from my Wrestlemania injuries, but rest assure, at Backlash, whether it's you, Cena, or you, Triple H, I will beat one of your asses and walk out of the ring once again as WWE Champion."

"Are you done now?" Triple H asked. "Let me get this straight, if you were going to hang your hat on the fact that you beat Mick Foley, let me bring you up to speed, Jack. I did that six years ago, okay? And as far as Mick Foley not coming back around here, I highly doubt it. You see, Foley is like one of those turds that won't go away, no matter how many times you flush the bowl, it just keeps flowing back up the surface. You'll see him again, trust me. I can see that makes you angry. Now, before I came out here, I got a phone call from the old man. Yeah, Vince McMahon. And he informed me of tonight's main event. You said you can beat either one of us, but do you think you can beat us both at the same time? You're gonna get your shot tonight. It will be the Rated R Superstar Edge and you can go ahead and bring the booby prize." Triple H was referring to Lita and Nicole and Delancey once again cracked up flashing their breasts without Lita noticing them. "And you will get your opportunity because you will face me and my partner, the one and only John Cena."

"This is crap! This is only happening because both of you know that I'm the biggest threat to you in a triple threat. Fine, fine. Whatever!"

Edge and Lita left the ring and stormed to the back with Nicole and Delancey waving good-bye. Then Triple H then offered John a handshake and John just stood. Nicole and Delancey tried to explain that this was another set-up by Triple H. John went to shake Triple H's hand but then slapped him right across the face! John immediately left the ring as Nicole and Delancey were once again cracking up. The three then went to the back leaving Triple H pissed off in the ring.

"John, I can't believe you slapped Triple H in the face," Nicole said.

"Don't get us wrong," Delancey said. "That was classic."

"Well, I wasn't gonna fall for any of his tricks, so there," John said.

"But John, what about the handicap match later tonight?" Nicole said. "You know you can't trust Triple H and you know what he did to you last week."

"Don't worry, babe. I know. That's why I told him never to make the same mistake twice and if he does, believe me, he'll get what's coming to him."

"I heard that," Delancey said.

Later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Mickie James and Maria. Nicole, Delancey, and Trish were going to watch the match from the back.

Earlier, Maria had an interview with Mickie and Mickie said that it was amazing to win the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania and had to thank Trish. She started acting like Trish all of a sudden and Maria reminded Mickie of who she was and where she came from and then Mickie got pissed. That's what led to the match happening right now.

The match started with Mickie kicking away at Maria. Maria went for a rollup and got a two count. Maria went with a go behind but then Mickie elbowed her and stomped away. Mickie kicked Maria in the gut and stomped away on her some more.

Mickie nailed a slam and then went to the middle rope and went for an elbow but Maria moved. Maria hit a boot in the corner and then Mickie hit a modified backbreaker. Maria went for a move but Maria reversed into a sunset flip and then a rollup for one. Maria nailed some forearms but then Mickie hit a spinning back kick and scored with the Mick Kick for the win.

As Mickie celebrated her victory, Trish came out from the curtain dressed like her. Nicole and Delancey came out from the curtain and stood at the top of the ramp as Trish jumped around the ramp and went into the ring. Trish grabbed a microphone and said,

"Oh my god, you guys. It's Mickie James! You're so totally awesome! My grandpappy was like your biggest fan ever! And I wanna to be just like you." Trish then raised Mickie's right arm in the air. "The WWE Women's Champion!"

Trish looked at Mickie and then kissed her dead on the lips sending Mickie falling to the floor with a shocked look on her face. Trish jumped around and smiled at her and Mickie left the ring looking freaked out and Trish blew a kiss at her. Mickie continued to walk up the ramp and jumped to see Nicole and Delancey standing. The two Divas moved out of the way and as Mickie was about to go to the back, Nicole slapped Mickie on the butt and Mickie screamed and ran off to the back. Trish, back in the ring was laughing and so were Nicole and Delancey as RAW went to a commercial.

Then it was time for the Handicap match between John and Triple H versus Edge.

Triple H's old entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. Then Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. The three walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John immediately stared at Triple H as he take off his shirt and baseball cap and threw them to the crowd. Nicole, Delancey, Lita, and Triple H left the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

Edge attacked John from behind and hammered away at him with right hands. Edge stomped away on John and then nailed more forearm shots in the corner. Edge hit an elbow to the lower back for two and continued to stomp away at John. John came back with a back elbow and a belly to belly for two. John chased Edge around the ring and Edge tossed Lita into John and then nailed a cheap shot. Lita immediately ran off as Nicole and Delancey were about to attack her.

Edge sent John back into the ring and covered for one. John came back with a cradle suplex and then a right hand and Triple H tagged in. John didn't like it and got out and then Triple H nailed Edge with the high knee. Triple H hit right hands in the corner and then Lita got on the apron and Triple H was distracted enough for Edge to hit a cheap shot and then gave Triple H a baseball slide to the outside. Edge slammed Triple H head first into the announce table, and then shoulder first into the ring steps.

Edge sent Triple H back inside and covered for two. Edge nailed more right hands in the corner and then the Edge-o-matic for two. Edge choked at Triple H and then hit some mounted punches. Triple H came back with a low blow while the referee was distracted with Lita. Triple H hit right hands and Edge fought back with rights of his own. Triple H then nailed the facebuster but then Edge caught him with a DDT.

Edge went for the Spear but Triple H moved and then hit a spinebuster. Triple H went for the tag and made it. John nailed some clotheslines to Edge and then a spinning powerbomb. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then went for the FU but Triple H put a stop to it and hit the Pedigree. John then hit Triple H with the FU and locked in the STFU on Edge and Edge tapped!

Nicole and Delancey went into the ring and celebrated with John on his victory. Last week, Triple H got a victory on both John and Edge and this week, John got the one up on both Triple H and Edge. John held his WWE Championship Title belt high as Triple H walked up the ramp talking trash. Then RAW went off the air.


	5. St Louis’ Own 100 Satisfied?

**Chapter 5: St. Louis' Own 100 Satisfied?**

RAW and Smackdown was in none other than Nicole's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri for a supershow and that night, Nicole was giving a pre-engagement party with some surprises.

Nicole and Delancey were at a dance studio watching Rochelle, Maria, and Kristal Marshall rehearse a routine with Los Angeles' own, the Pussycat Dolls.

Ever since the night in Chicago, Illinois, Nicole knew that RAW would be coming to St. Louis and she wanted to celebrate her engagement in a big way. So she pulled some strings for the dance group to come to St. Louis and do a dance routine to open her pre-engagement party on RAW. Nicole also was unaware that there was a surprise engagement party at her parents' house the next day and John was at the arena passing out invitations.

After the divas and the Pussycat Dolls were done rehearsing, Nicole and Delancey applauded.

"That was awesome," Nicole said as she stood up from her chair and stopped clapping. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

Then Rochelle, Maria, and Kristal walked over to Nicole and Delancey.

"Whoo, I never thought I would be dancing with none other than the Pussycat Dolls," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, it's so exciting, I can't wait for tonight," Kristal said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun," Maria said jumping up and down. "I still can't believe you got the Pussycat Dolls to open up for your pre-engagement party tonight."

"Hey, it's my hometown and I wanted to do something so big for the fans and I'm still basking in the afterglow of being engaged to John," Nicole said. "And speaking of John, he has done so much for me, I'm gonna do something during my party to return the favor."

"Like?" Delancey said.

"I think you know what I mean."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for Nicole's pre-engagement party. John and Nicole came out of the locker room and were walking down the hallway to the arena.

"So, Nicole," John said, "what's gonna happen tonight?"

"You'll see," Nicole said, "Trust me. I went out all out for this and I hope you'll enjoy it."

"I think I will."

At the arena, Delancey was standing in the ring with a microphone in her hand. The ring was covered in black carpet with a red couch with black pillows. Delancey was wearing a red bustier and gold pants.

Delancey took Lillian Garcia's place as the ring announcer for tonight after Lillian was knocked unconsciously at the hands of Kane when he thought she said the date May 19th, the day his movie "See No Evil" comes out in theaters. The Coach was going to be the ring announcer but Delancey said, "Forget about it!" being that Missouri was her home state.

"Alright, everyone. It's time," Delancey said onto the microphone as the fans cheered. "Are you ready? To kick off Nicole Mitchell's pre-engagement party, give it up for our special guests along RAW Diva Maria and Smackdown Divas Rochelle Kennedy and Kristal Marshall, the Pussycat Dolls!"

The lights in the arena faded to black and the spotlights shined on the Pussycat Dolls and the Divas as the music started to play.

The girls performed the dance routine from the movie "Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle" except there was no girl on a huge glass and one carrying a whip ripping another girl's clothes off. After the girls were done...

"Ladies and gentlemen," Delancey said, "St. Louis, Missouri's own and the future Mrs. John Cena, Nicole Mitchell!"

Some sultry music played and Nicole came out from the curtain. She was wearing a black hat, black trenchcoat (with something else underneath), and her hair was curled. Nicole walked down the aisle and got into the ring. She took off her hat and threw it into the crowd. Then she took off her trenchcoat revealing her wearing a red satin kimono robe. Nicole gave her coat to Delancey and Delancey gave the microphone to Nicole and left the ring. Nicole then laid on the couch.

"Hello, St. Louis," Nicole said onto the microphone. "I am so happy to be home so I can celebrate my engagement with you all here tonight. Ever since Wrestlemania, I wanted to celebrate my engagement in a big way since I knew RAW was coming here to St. Louis and hey, I didn't have to wait until the last minute to bring the Pussycat Dolls here to perform their routine to kick off my party. I gotta tell you, St. Louis, this engagement ring right here is a symbol of my love for the WWE Champion John Cena and I never took it off. John is completely different from Randy. John can satisfy me more than Randy ever did. John has given me great surprises, he helped me with my music career, he trained me to become the longest reigning Women's Champion in the last decade, and...he even knows what to do...in bed!" Nicole then got up from the couch and walked to the middle of the ring. "Randy, on the other hand, is a loser. When I was with him, he was always complaining, bitching, and crying all the time everyday. He doesn't know the meaning of 'hard work' and that's why I left his sorry ass for the Doctor of Thuganomics. John, I know you're watching because I wrote something for you. It's something that describes you and the way I feel about you."

Nicole then took a piece of paper from the pocket of her robe.

_Every time I see you,_

_It's like a fairy tale come true_

_As we looked at each other,_

_It's like we're meant for one another_

_The scent of your cologne,_

_Is a way of you and me being alone_

_The way you smell,_

_Is putting me on spell_

_Whenever I hear your voice,_

_It's like you're the only rejoice_

_Loveliness of your tone,_

_Is the only sound I own_

_Every time I touch your face,_

_It feels like I'm in space_

_Whenever I stroke your hair,_

_Inside me wants to flare_

_Each time I kiss your lips,_

_It doesn't run out of its appeal_

_I like you more than ever,_

_But of course I love you forever_.

"Now, to end this party, since John is always doing nice things for me..." Nicole went over to the couch and bent down, pulled out a chair from underneath, and sat it down in the middle of the ring. "...I thought it was time for me to return the favor. So John, would you please come out to the ring?"

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got inside the ring, and sat down on the chair with a smile on his face.

"John, you know I love you and uh, since this is my party, I think I should give you a little something that you'll never forget. Hit the music!"

Some sexy dance music played and Nicole took off her robe to reveal her wearing red satin bra and panties. She did a two-minute lap dance and John really enjoyed it. During that, Nicole took off John's "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and then she kissed him.

After the dance was over, John stood up and raised Nicole's right arm in the air. The two left the ring together and walked up the ramp. When they reached the top, they turned around, and John raised Nicole's right arm in the air again and pointed at her. Then the two went into the back.

"Wow," John said. "That was great."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "And the rest of the party?"

"That was great as well. You sure went all out for this and I really enjoyed it."

"I knew you would."

"But I hope that there's more where that came from when we go home to your place later tonight."

"Don't worry. There is."

A little later, Trish Stratus was coming out to the ring to continue playing mind games with Mickie James. Nicole was joining her for the fun of it since she lost the Women's Championship to Mickie at Wrestlemania 22.

In the ring, there was a huge gift box in the ring and then Mickie's entrance theme played. Trish came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Trish Stratus and Nicole Mitchell," Delancey announced.

Trish was dressed like Mickie James and Nicole was wearing a mahogany leather vest and denim jeans. Trish jumped around the ramp and went into the ring and Nicole came in after her. Trish grabbed a microphone and said,

"Hey, you guys! I know that you're wondering why Nicole Mitchell is right here with me. Well, this happens to be her hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and she did lose the Women's Championship to Mickie James of all people. But I wanted her here so she enjoy what I'm gonna do and I just want to congratulate her on her engagement to the WWE Champion John Cena! Now, do you guys remember when Mickie James gave me a really awesome present just before Wrestlemania? Remember when she was the challenger and Nicole was the champion back then? Well, come Backlash, I'll be the challenger and Mickie will be the champion. So I got Mickie a little surprise. It's really awesome, so you have to come down and see it. You are going to love it! Come on!"

Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a confused look on her face, a microphone in her hand, and the original Women's Championship belt over her right shoulder. Mickie gave the customized belt back to Nicole because she hated it. She walked down the aisle and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

"What are you doing?" Mickie asked. "I don't think I want your present, seriously."

"Mickie, don't be so ungrateful," Trish said. "I went through a lot of expense and a lot of trouble to get this here. This thing is really heavy. Don't you wanna have just a little peak? A little smidgen of a peek? I thought so. Raise the box, please." The box was lifted and it was revealed to be Trish's ex-boyfriend Jack tied and had tape on his mouth. "What's this? Well, lookie here. It's Trish Stratus' ex-boyfriend, Jack. Hi, Jack. I guess I could say I got your Jack-in-the-Box. You remember Jack, don't you? Jack, what do you have to say?" Jack tried to say something but his mouth was still taped. "What? You think I look pretty today? Thank you. No, but seriously."

Trish took off the tape and gave it to Nicole.

"I think both of you bitches are crazy," Jack said onto the microphone. "Help! Somebody help!"

Nicole then put the tape back on Jack's mouth.

"Okay, that's enough, that's enough out of you," Trish said. "Thank you, thank you very much. I'm sorry. My hands are tied on that one but so are yours. You mind if I sit, do you? Okay." Trish then sat down on Jack's lap. "Mickie, I was thinking. If you really are Trish Stratus, then you must be pretty concerned about what happens to good 'ol Jack here, huh?" Then Trish got off of Jack. "But if you're not Trish, if you're Mickie James who think she's Trish Stratus, then you realize you have absolutely nothing to do with this guy here, and then you'll realize that you're not Trish, so you can stop dressing like Trish, stop acting like Trish, and you can stop being Trish. You dig?"

"Yeah," Mickie said. "I understand. Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

Mickie stormed into the ring and Trish nails her with right hands and then a spinebuster. Trish jumped around and gave a high five to Nicole. Trish then blew a kiss to Mickie and she and Nicole left the ring and went to the back with smiles on their faces.

"Wow, that was fun," Trish said.

"Yeah, it was," Nicole said. "That bitch is more nuts than ever."

"Well, it's starting to work and I think Mickie is starting to learn her lesson."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I liked your pre-engagement party. That was awesome."

"Yeah, it was awesome. I hope my mom doesn't find that degrading since I'm going to visit her tomorrow."

"Hey, your mom loves you and you're a big girl. I'm sure she thought it was great that you decided to celebrate your engagement in a big way on RAW."

"Yeah."

"Besides, did you and John do anything after the party?"

"No, but it will happen once we get to my place after Smackdown is over."

"I heard that, girlfriend."

Then it was time for the Handicap match between John and Edge versus Triple H.

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Triple H's old entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the aisle to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John immediately stared at Edge as he took off his shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and threw them to the crowd. Nicole, Lita, and Edge left the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

Triple H took John down from behind and then stomped away at him. Triple H hit some right hands in the corner but John comes back with an Irish whip to the corner, and then a cradle suplex for two. John locked in a side headlock and nailed a shoulder block, but Triple H came back with a high knee. Triple H hit some straight right hands and then a suplex. Triple H did the DX chop and hit a knee drop for two. John came back with a boot and then a flying clothesline.

John hit the modified back suplex and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but ran into a spinebuster. Edge tagged in and then nailed John send him outside. Triple H then hit some right hands on Edge and then a spinebuster. Triple H hit a clothesline in the corner and then a neckbreaker for two. Triple H hit the facebuster but then Edge came back with a heel kick and John came back taking down Edge.

Triple H went for the Pedigree but John reversed and went for the FU but Triple H threw John off into Edge and the referee. Triple H went to the outside and pulled the sledgehammer from under the ring. Triple H nailed John in the head with the hammer, and then Edge speared Triple H and covered for the win!

Edge signaled that he just outsmarted everyone and it appeared that everyone outed each other for three weeks now. Nicole went into the ring to check on John while Edge laughed and Triple H looked pissed as RAW went off the air.

Later, before Smackdown started, Nicole was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room to meet up with Rochelle. "Eddie's Angels" were going to make their final appearance on Smackdown. When Nicole reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Rochelle said from inside.

"It's Nicole," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Nicole walked inside.

"Hey, Ro-ro," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicky," Rochelle said. "Where's Delancey?"

"Apparently, she is talking to Shelton and I don't know what's happening right now. Her wedding is next month and if she calls it off, she's gonna have a nervous breakdown."

"I know that she has had a lot of bad relationships and she doesn't want to be alone, but what's a girl to do?"

"I don't know. I have a wedding that is months away and John and I have a great relationship. We are extremely close."

"Yeah. You guys are and I like it."

Then Delancey walked inside with a sad look on her face. She then sat between Nicole and Rochelle with her head down and her elbows on her knees with her face being covered by her hands.

"D, what happened?" Nicole asked.

Delancey paused a moment and started sniffling.

"The wedding's off. It's over," Delancey said.

"What?" Rochelle said.

"It's over. It's done."

"What happened?" Nicole said.

"Okay. Shelton was getting all crazy on being a momma's boy and said that this will work to his advantage. I finally told him that what he did to win the Intercontinental Championship wasn't cool and he all of a sudden got pissed off at me. Then Shelton said that if I didn't like the way he was, then I shouldn't marry him. So I said, 'Fine, it's over.'"

"Oh, Delancey, I'm so sorry," Rochelle said hugging Delancey.

"Me, too," Nicole said.

"What's wrong with me?" Delancey said. "Am I a curse to every guy I have a relationship with? Am I always putting pressure on them? Or do I always have 'sucker' written on my forehead?"

"Delancey, sometimes guys don't have their heads in the right place," Rochelle said. "They like to play around to fool everybody and make themselves look good. You don't want a guy like that. I know."

"My mind is always playing tricks on me everytime I think I found the one and...maybe I should take a break for a while, away from guys, and get my life together."

"That's good," Nicole said. "It's for the best."

"Yeah. I'm also thinking with the money I saved for posing for 'Playboy' last year, I want to move to L.A. because my parents said it's time for me to move and they don't want me to take care of them anymore. They can take of themselves and blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

"Alright, Smackdown is about to start," Nicole said, "so let's wipe these tears away and get out there celebrate our last times as Eddie's Angels."

"Yeah, let's get out there and do that," Delancey said.

"Yeah, let's go," Rochelle said.

Then the girls left the locker room.

Then Smackdown was on and Eddie's Angels' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Rochelle Kennedy and Missouri's own Delancey Scott and Nicole Mitchell, Eddie's Angels," Tony Chimel announced.

Nicole was wearing a black low-cut midriff top with "Chain Gang Diva 19" on it, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and black buckled arm warmers. Delancey was wearing a green leaf-print mini dress and black boots. And Rochelle was wearing a tan off-the-shoulder mini dress and clear stiletto shoes. The Angels walked down the aisle and got into the ring. They waved to the fans and Nicole asked for a microphone. The fans were chanting "Eddie!"

"Now, we're not the kind of girls to come out here and say 'we told you so,'" Nicole said as she smiled. "But we told you so. We did what we said what we were going to do and it worked perfectly, with a little hitch. Rey Mysterio is the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton is not."

Nicole then gave the microphone to Delancey.

"The bottom line, people, is that did we really had to unite as Eddie's Angels and stop Randy Orton from doing more damage? Yes, really. Randy has been starting crap all year and somebody had to stop him. I mean, the lowest thing Randy has done was using Eddie Guerrero's name to piss Rey Mysterio off to get to the World Heavyweight Championship and it almost worked except Rey and Eddie's Angels had to kick his ass which had Randy to stop dead in his tracks at Wrestlemania. Guess what, people? Fate just bit him in the ass. What happened next? Kurt Angle snapped and broke Randy's ankle. And now, Randy has to sit at home and think about everything he had done so he can lighten up."

The fans cheered and Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle.

"So what does that mean for Eddie's Angels? It means that our mission is complete and it's time to say goodbye. But we will be back. I know that Eddie Guerrero would want us to stay together, but good things must come to an end. But we want to say goodbye in...a different way."

Then MNM's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain. Melina walked down the aisle and did not look happy at all. Melina got up the steps and went inside the ring without doing her infamous ring entrance. She asked for a microphone and said,

"No, no, no! Nobody wants to see you girls doing what I think you're going to do. You girls are the embarrassment of the WWE Divas and you girls are gonna pay for what you did to Randy Orton and that was ruining his life."

"You wanna talk about embarrassment, Melina?" Rochelle said. "Let's talk about how Randy Orton became an embarrassment when he said some derogatory remarks about Eddie Guerrero. He's also a disgrace just like you're gonna be if you don't watch yourself."

"I'm not scared of you girls anymore and I will drop all three of you just so Randy Orton will be pleased with me and you can end this Eddie's Angels thing."

"You know, Melina," Delancey said onto the microphone and Melina turned around, "I did say that at Wrestlemania, your problems were gonna get worse and they're starting with your boys getting their asses kicked by Paul London and Brian Kendrick the past two weeks. And your problems will get even worse. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The easy way is, Melina, to see your little butt back down the aisle where you came from or the hard way where we can beat you down where you stand, just like I did to you at Wrestlemania."

Melina got pissed and then slapped Delancey in the face. Nicole then speared Melina and "Eddie's Angels" stomped away on Melina. Then Nicole and Delancey grabbed both of Melina's legs and Rochelle pulled Melina's dress off. Melina then stood up and tried to attack but "Eddie's Angels" helped Melina realized that she was in her bra and panties. Melina tried to cover herself and she ran out of the ring and into the back.

"Now, like what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted," Rochelle said onto the microphone and sat it down.

"Eddie's Angels" went to each side of the ring and started slowly stripping down to their black bra and panties. Then they walked around the ring and blew kisses to the crowd. The three girls hugged each other and they raised each other's arm in the air. "Eddie's Angels" got out of the ring and walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, they turned around, raised each other's arm in the air again, and bowed down. Then they went to the back where they walked towards Booker T. and Sharmell. Sharmell wasn't pleased with "Eddie's Angels."

"Honey, why don't you go?" Sharmell said. "I'll join you later."

"Are you sure?" Booker T. said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Then Booker T. walked away staring at "Eddie's Angels." "You girls think you're gonna get away with this, will you? Well, I can't stop you, but somebody else will."

"Who exactly, Sharmell?" Nicole said. "Nobody. I was once friends with you but you let three people get to you and turn you into a spoiled, little bitch."

"Whatever. You girls think you're so smart. Form the team of Eddie's Angels, ruin Randy's life, and live happily ever after? Maybe you aren't so smart because one day, this whole thing will backfire on you."

"Sharmell, there's something you should know," Rochelle said, "there's this thing called divine intervention and I have a feeling that the next man who challenges Rey for the World Heavyweight Championship will do the same thing Randy did and Eddie Guerrero's spirit will pick up right where the Angels left off. That person will end up on our list just like Randy did."

"You're crazy."

"Then don't screw with us then," Delancey said.

Then she pushed Sharmell aside and "Eddie's Angels" walked away.

Later that night, John and Nicole were at Nicole's apartment sleeping in her bedroom. Nicole then slowly moved John's right arm from around her waist and she slowly got out of bed. Nicole then went to her closet door, grabbed a white robe hanging from it, and put it on covering her naked body since she and John made love when they got home. She then walked over to her bag, took out her diary, and went over the chair near the window and sat down. Then Nicole began to write in her diary.

"_April 17th. Dear Diary, Oh, my god. Where should I start? Everything I worked so hard for in the past year has actually paid off and my second year in the WWE has ended with me being engaged to John Cena. I'm still speechless at the moment and I couldn't be any happier. I pray to God that this time I will walk down the aisle and I pray to God for Delancey because she deserves some happiness."_

Then Nicole got up from the chair and put her diary back in her bag. She took off her robe and climbed into the bed and laid down next to John with her head on his chest. Nicole felt John's left arm around her and Nicole looked at her engagement ring. She couldn't wait to visit her parents tomorrow to celebrate her and John's engagement with the surprise party that Nicole was unaware about.


	6. John and Nicole’s Engagement Party

**Chapter 6: John and Nicole's Engagement Party**

The next day was the day of John and Nicole's engagement party, actually it was a surprise mainly for Nicole.

At about 12:00pm, John and Nicole arrived at her parents' house. They got out of her red corvette and when John and Nicole arrived at the door, Nicole rang the doorbell. A minute later, Danielle opened the door.

"Nicole," Danielle said.

"Hi, mom," Nicole said as she and her mom hugged each other.

"Hi, John."

"Hey, Danni," John said as he hugged Danielle and pulled away.

"Well, come in. Come in."

John and Nicole went inside and Nicole was wondering what was going on.

"Mom, what's going on?" Nicole said.

"It's your surprise engagement party," Danielle said.

"Surprise engagement party? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I planned this the day after you and John got engaged. As a matter of fact, John passed out the invitations last night."

"John, you are something else, you know that?"

"Hey, anything for my fiancee," John said kissing Nicole's cheek.

"Nicole," Nicole's father, Andrew, said.

"Dad!" Nicole said as she walked over to her dad and hugged him. "Oh, dad, I'm so glad you're here."

"Oh, Nicole. I had to be here since I found out about your engagement."

"Oh, dad. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Hey, John."

"Hey, Andrew," John said shaking Andrew's hand. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Hey, sis," Nicole's sister, Amy, said.

"Amy!" Nicole said hugging her sister.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I just gotta say, I am so looking forward to planning this wedding with you."

"It's gonna be so much fun."

"Oh, Nicole, guess who else is here," Andrew said.

"Who?"

"Your Grandma Sharon and Grandpa Alex."

"Oh, where are they?"

"Grandma Sharon is in the living room."

"Okay. Come on, John, so you can meet her."

"Okay," John said.

John and Nicole went to the living room and Nicole saw her grandmother Sharon on the couch. They went over to her.

"Hi, grandma," Nicole said.

"Nicole," Sharon said. "Oh, it's good to see you." Nicole sat down next to Sharon and hugged her. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"It has. Grandma, this is my fiancé, John Cena. John, this is my grandmother."

"John, it is a pleasure to meet you finally."

"You too," John said shaking Sharon's hand.

"Where's grandpa?" Nicole asked.

"He's in the backyard," Sharon said. "Your aunt and uncle are also here too."

"Okay, thanks." Nicole kissed Sharon's cheek. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. John, it was wonderful to meet you."

"You too," John said.

John and Nicole went to the backyard and were saying hello to her old friends from high school and college. She also said hello to Ashley, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Lillian Garcia, Shawn Michaels, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Jim Ross, Ric Flair, and the Big Show from RAW and Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit, Dave Batista, Rochelle, Bobby Lashley, Paul London, Kristal Marshall, Matt Hardy, Theodore Long, Tazz, and Michael Cole from Smackdown.

She then came across her Aunt Madison and Uncle Chris at the buffet table. Nicole then tapped on her aunt's shoulder.

"Nicole!" Madison said as she hugged Nicole.

She was Danielle's best friend since preschool and was married to Andrew's older brother Chris. They live in Jefferson City, Missouri.

"Hi, Aunt Madison," Nicole said as she pulled away from Madison. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Madison said.

"Uncle Chris."

"Hey, Nicky," Chris said as he hugged Nicole and pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Oh, your cousins said hi and sorry they couldn't make it," Madison said. "You know, school."

"That's okay. I still love them. Oh, this is my wonderful fiancé, the WWE Champion John Cena."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Chris said extending his hand to John.

"You too," John said shaking Chris and Madison's hand.

"You know, from what Danielle has been telling me, Nicole just thinks the world of you," Madison said. "We really appreciate everything you've done for Nicole."

"Hey, Nicole deserves it," John said putting his arm around Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole, you know your Grandma Moira is here."

"Really? Where is she?"

"Danielle said she is in the attic."

"Well, I better go see her. I'll be back, baby."

"Okay," John said.

Nicole gave a peck on John's lips and went back inside the house. She went up two flights of stairs until she reached the attic. Nicole went inside and looked around until she found her grandmother Moira sitting on the sofa looking at a photo album.

"Hi, grandma," Nicole said.

Moira looked up at Nicole and smiled.

"Nicole," Moira said as Nicole walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Oh, Nicole, it's good to see you."

"You too," Nicole said as she sat next to Moira. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at the photos of my wedding to your grandfather."

"You're always looking at your wedding photos whenever someone in our family has got engaged."

"Well, you love weddings and you got that from me."

"Well, that's true."

"Where's your fiancé?"

"Outside in the backyard talking to Uncle Chris and Aunt Madison."

"Oh, I am looking forward to meeting him finally. How is work?"

"It's great."

"It must be exciting traveling around the world and doing different things."

"Yeah, it's amazing. We're going to England on Friday for RAW and Smackdown."

"Wonderful."

"So do you wanna come down and meet John?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." Nicole kissed Moira's cheek. "I'll see you in a while."

"Okay."

Nicole got up from the couch and left the attic.

As she was going down the stairs and about to go to the backyard, Nicole heard a voice.

"Nicole," John's cousin, Marc Predka, also known as Tha Trademarc, called from the living room.

"Marc!" Nicole said coming down the stairs.

She went to the living room and gave Marc a hug. He was there talking to Amy. The two were for dating from almost nine months now.

"How are you?" Marc asked.

"I'm good," Nicole said. "I'm guessing that John's family is here."

"Yeah, John and his brothers are in there playing pool."

"Okay."

"Hey, I just wanna say congratulations on your engagement and I know that this time, you'll make it to the altar."

"Thanks, Marc. Maybe around this time of the year, you'll ask my sister to marry you."

"Well, if things go well before the day of the wedding, then I'll ask her."

"I hope so."

"Is that my granddaughter Nicole?" A voice said.

"Grandpa Alex?"

"Come here."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Marc said and he and Amy walked away.

Nicole walked over to Alex and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you, grandpa," Nicole said.

"You too," Alex said pulling away. "Did you see grandma?"

"Yes, I did. I spoke to her when I came here."

"My, you have grown. You look more like your mother everyday. I'm so glad that you're getting a second chance and I'll be so happy when you walk down the aisle. That fellow John Cena is a great guy."

"Yes, he is, grandpa. He's my world, he's my everything. I can't imagine my life without him and whenever I'm with John, I feel so alive and...he's always making me happy. Grandpa, it's that same feeling you had when you were dating grandma."

"It was. I love your grandmother very much. I always have and I always will. I know that same feeling about you."

After Nicole's conversation with Alex, she went to enjoy herself and ended up talking to her best friend from college, Samantha.

"Of course, I'll be a bridesmaid at your wedding," Samantha said hugging Nicole and pulling away. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "I know the last time we saw each other was my birthday party last year and I just had to have you as one of my bridesmaids for my wedding."

"Yeah, it's so cool. What are you going to do for your birthday this year?"

"Have another birthday party, but this time, it's gonna be in Albuquerque, New Mexico and the theme is gonna be 'Sweet 16' since I am turning 26 this year."

"'Sweet 16.' That sounds so cool."

"Yeah." Then Delancey walked into the backyard and Nicole noticed her. "Samantha, could you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and by the way, you remember Xavier from the cheerleading squad back in college?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he was shy, but he told me to tell you that he recently broke up with his ex-girlfriend for cheating on him and he wants to go out with you."

Then Nicole walked away leaving Samantha happy.

Nicole then walked up to Delancey at the buffet table and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said hugging Delancey. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I will be. I guess I messed things up for your wedding, huh?"

"No, you didn't. John and I talked it over last night and he said one of his brothers is gonna be a groomsman at the wedding."

"Well, problem solved. I guess you two are really stuck with me, huh?"

"Hey, we're all friends. You can hang out with us as long as you like. We don't mind."

"Thanks. I feel so alone without that special someone in my life, but I like I said before, I need a break. I know that there's a special someone out there, but I need some time to heal."

"It's best to do that."

"I was so close to marrying Shelton. From the moment when he confessed he had a crush on me, I thought that he was the one. But now, there goes another relationship down the drain. I know that when your wedding comes around, I'll probably feel sad, but at the same time, I should be happy that you and John are getting married."

"Yeah. Okay, time to put that frown into a smile and I want you to have a good time."

"Thanks."

After a couple of hours into the party, Danielle and Andrew went up to the stage and Andrew grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, everyone, can I have your attention please?" Andrew said and everyone quiet down. "I would like to make a toast to my daughter Nicole and to congratulate her on her engagement to the WWE Champion John Cena." Everyone applauded. "I know that the year before last was hard for her but being the strong person that she is, she found love again with John and he gave Nicole hope and the courage to keep going. I do consider John as my own son because he's a fighter and he has a heart and I love him very much for how he has taken care of Nicole. So here's to you John and my beautiful daughter Nicole."

Everyone applauded again as John put his left arm around Nicole and kissed her cheek. Nicole wiped away the few tears that were on her face.

"Now, everyone," Danielle said onto the microphone, "Nicole would like to sing something to John."

Everyone applauded as Nicole walked to the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here," Nicole said onto the microphone. "I really do appreciate it and I hope that you'll be able to make it to the wedding." Everyone laughed. "John, baby, this is for you."

Then the DJ started to play the instrumental version of "Angel of Mine" by Monica.

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of mine_

_I look at you, lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_You came into my life sent from above_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love_

_I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share_

_No one in this whole world can ever compare_

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)_

_When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)_

_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)_

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if it were new,_

_Every breath that I take, the love that we make_

_I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)_

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)_

_When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)_

_Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm different now, you helped me grow_

_I look at you lookin' at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

After the song ended, everyone cheered. Nicole got off the stage, went over to John and kissed him very passionately as everyone continued cheering.


	7. Babe of the Year in the Twilight Zone 2

**Chapter 7: Babe of the Year in the Twilight Zone 2**

Three days later...

RAW and Smackdown was in London, England for a supershow and Nicole was going to be in a RAW Diva Bikini Contest against Delancey, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Maria, and Candice Michelle.

Before RAW started, Delancey, with her siamese cat, Shadow, in her arms, was walking down the hallway to the locker room. When she got there, she walked inside and John and Nicole was there.

"Hey," John and Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she sat next to Nicole.

"How are you?" John asked.

"I'm good. In fact, I have some good news to tell you both."

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Me and Rochelle were chosen for this year's Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25."

"Delancey, that's great, congratulations."

"Thank you. I know you made the list last year, but for me, I think that hearing the news made me feel a whole lot better. I can't believe I made Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 list with Rochelle. This is so awesome."

"Hey, D, that's just the beginning for you," John said.

"Yeah."

"When's the photoshoot?" Nicole said.

"Next week."

"Oh, I know you and Rochelle are going to have an awesome time."

"Yeah."

"Oh, guess what I'm doing next week?"

"What?"

"Nicole is shooting a new music video for her next single," John said.

"Really?"

"Yep. The single is "It Only Took A Minute" and the video is gonna be shot in Boston, Massachusetts," Nicole said.

"Aw, how wonderful."

"Yep and the video will premiere on RAW the day before her birthday," John said.

"Wow, is that amazing or what?"

Then RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"This Sunday," Edge said, "the Rated R Superstar is in a championship triple threat match at Backlash with two other men and one of those men is Triple H." Then the Titantron played a replay of last week's pinfall. "The other is the current WWE Champion John Cena."

Then the Titantron played a replay of Edge's title win at New Year's Revolution.

"So what's his point?" Delancey said as she, John, and Nicole were watching the whole thing in the locker room.

"I don't wanna know," Nicole said.

"Are you sensing a pattern here?" Edge said back at the arena. "This should be simple enough for all of you to figure out. Whether you're British, American, or like myself, the clearly superior Canadian, it should be painfully obvious that after Backlash, I will be walking out the new champion."

Then Triple H's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. He walked down the ramp and got inside the ring.

"You have come a long way," Triple H said onto the microphone. "You have. Look at you. You look like a star. You walk like a champion, talk like a champion, act like a champion. Hell, you were a champion...for three weeks. It doesn't mean anything. That's mean you can go, you just can't go very long. Hey, hold on. It's nothing to be ashamed about. You know, they get going and just when it starts to get interesting, it's over. And as much as you love it, I can imagine it is frustrating for Lita. But listen, maybe you can turn this whole thing around, maybe get yourself an endorsement deal, you know. It's little, it's blue. Maybe get your own slogan. Let's see if I can make it rhyme. The Premature Superstar. But the fact is, until you can do it ten times in a row, you are not even in my league."

"For once in his life, he's right!" John said back in the locker room.

"Amen," Nicole said.

"I can do it like ten times tonight, trust me," Edge said back at the arena. "But at Backlash, I don't need to last a long time. As a matter of fact, last week, I only needed three seconds to pin you."

"You're right and that was very smart," Triple H said. "You waited until my attention was on something else and you took advantage of the situation. Very smart, but get this. Last week, I went to the ring with one thing on my mind and that was to give Cena a message. A message I'm sure that have hammered home. I will go with one thing on my mind and that's to be the 11-time WWE Champion. I don't care if I have go through you and I don't care if I have to go through Cena. At Backlash, the King of Kings will go back on my throne."

"Excuse me, ladies," John said as got up and left the locker room.

"Uh-oh," Nicole and Delancey said.

"11 times, 11 times. You hammered this home constantly," Edge said back at the arena. "But you never answered my question. Why are you even in this triple threat match? You lost at Wrestlemania and you have never beaten me. I wonder, are you in this triple threat match because of your past accomplishments or are you in it because you like to dial up the old man as you like to call him? Or is it because you begged the old man on his knees to be in the match?"

"Listen, you and I know that there is only one person in the ring known all over the world for getting down on their knees and Lita's not even in the match," Triple H said. "You're right, they call me the Cerebral Assassin and they call me that for a reason. If being on Vince's good side benefits me, then that's what I'll do. But make no mistake about it. That championship means everything to me and to get that championship, if I gotta bash Vince's head with a sledgehammer, then I will. I'll even bash my own grandmother's skull in if it means taking that championship. I will go through anyone to get what I want."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and he and Triple H start to brawl as Edge bails outside the ring. John gets the upper hand with punches, but Triple H immediately bailed out. As Triple H was teasing John to get back in the ring, the Spirit Squad's entrance theme played and they come out from the curtain.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Nicole said from the locker room.

"We just talked to Vince McMahon himself and we have an announcement for the three of you," Mikey said. "Are you three ready? Are you wankers ready?"

_Okay_

_(Then the Spirit Squad does Triple's H spitting the water in the air)_

_You can't see us_

_We're Rated S_

_So let's hear it._

_(Then the Spirit Squad make a pyramid)_

_Tonight, it's 5-on-3_

_And we got the spirit_

"In other words," Mikey said, "according to Mr. McMahon, it's the three of you against the five of us, the tag team champions, the Spirit Squad!"

John, Triple H, and Edge couldn't believe it.

"What?" Nicole said. "Are you kidding me?"

"John, Edge, and Triple H versus the Spirit Squad?" Delancey said. "How will those three handle those five dumbass male cheerleaders?"

"I have no idea. Not even the Big Show and Kane couldn't handle those five during the tag team championship match two weeks ago."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I got an idea. How about before the Handicap match, we show the Spirit Squad what we can do and what John can do with a cheer?"

"You know what? With us being former cheerleaders and all, I think we can cook up something."

"Alright."

Then Nicole and Delancey gave each other a high five.

A little later, it was time for the RAW Diva Bikini contest in which Jonathan Coachman, also known as the Coach, who was in the ring, was hosting.

"The Coach always delivers and right now, the Coach is gonna deliver again," the Coach said. "It's time for the RAW Diva Bikini Contest."

As the Coach introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain and went into the ring in robes and coats wearing bikinis underneath.

"Okay, ladies. The rules are very simple," the Coach said. "Each lady gets 30 seconds to model your bikini and these lovely people will have the opportunity to decide who the dinner is. So let's get this thing started."

"Don't Chu" by the Pussycat Dolls played in the arena and Torrie went first. She took off her red flowery robe revealing a black bikini. She was posing all around the ring and Victoria went next. She took her tan trenchcoat revealing a gray bikini and just took shook it in the middle of the ring. Maria was next and she took her purple robe revealing a blue bikini. She was posing all around the ring and Delancey went next. She took her black trenchcoat revealing a red bikini and just walked to the ropes flaunting her butt to the crowd and to Candice and Victoria. Nicole gave a thumbs up and she went up next. Nicole slowly took off her "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt to reveal a black leather bikini. She did a sexy dance and landed a split which got the crowd, Delancey, Maria, and Torrie happy. Finally, Candice was last. She took her red robe revealing a pink bikini and threw here robe at Torrie. As usual, Candice prances around the ring and in a shocker, she kisses Victoria.

"London, it's now time for you to decide who is the winner of the RAW Diva Bikini contest," the Coach said. "Will it be Torrie? Victoria? Maria? Delancey? Nicole? Or Candice? Very interesting. Since I call the shots, the winner, very close, of tonight's RAW Diva Bikini contest...Candice Michelle!"

The crowd booed and Nicole, Delancey, Torrie, and Maria were upset. They, along with Victoria, left the ring and went to the back.

"What a waste of time to be doing this bikini contest with Mr. He-thinks-he's-all-that," Nicole said.

"Yeah, from the sounds of the crowd, either Torrie or Maria won the contest," Delancey said. "But uh-uh. The Coach had to choose Candice."

"What a joke he is."

"Hey, ladies," John said coming forward.

"Hey, John," Nicole and Delancey said.

"That was...a nice contest out there."

"Yeah, tell that to the Coach," Nicole said.

"Yeah. But hey, at least Candice won."

"Hey!" Nicole and Delancey said.

"I was just joking. Come on. You know was I just joking."

"We know," Delancey said. "We love you and we know you were trying to make us feel better."

"Thank you. But hey, you girls did look hot out there."

"Yeah, except Candice and Victoria for crying out loud," Nicole said.

"But I love the bikini you're wearing."

"Oh, you do?"

Then John and Nicole started making out in front of Delancey.

"Uh, I'll see you guys a little later," Delancey said walking away leaving John and Nicole to continue making out.

Then it was time for the 5-on-3 handicap match between John, Edge, and Triple H against the Spirit Squad. Each man made their way to the ring except for John and Nicole's entrance theme played and she and Delancey came out from the curtain with headsets. Nicole was wearing a red one-strap tank top with red net sleeve, black jeans, and her hair was curled. Delancey was wearing a pink bustier with a large black trim and tan baggy pants.

"Hey, Spirit Squad," Nicole said. "Since you guys wanna come out here and make these ridiculous cheers, Delancey and I have a cheer for you."

"And it goes a little something like this," Delancey said.

_Ready?_

_Okay_

_Cena, Cena, he's our man_

_If he can't do it_

_Nobody can_

_Ready?_

_Okay_

_You might be good at basketball_

_You might be good at track_

_But when it comes to wrestling_

_You might as well step back_

_Might as well step back_

_Say what?_

_You might as well step back_

_Can't hear you_

_Might as well step back_

"And give it up for the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Nicole said.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Nicole and Delancey took off their headsets and the three walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring. He took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt off and threw them to the crowd.

The Spirit Squad introduces themselves, but then John, Edge, and Triple laid them out. The bell rings, but John, Edge, and Triple H aren't sure who will start. Kenny attacks Triple H from behind.

Edge is tagged in. He spears Johnny in the corner and lets him tag in Mikey. Another Sprit Squad member is thrown on Mikey. He tries to call time out. He gets the upper-hand on Edge and Kenny is tagged in. Kenny tags in another member and the double team try fails. Edge hard tags Triple H in and he beats Johnny in the corner. Suplex by Triple H and a crotch chop followed by a knee drop.

John tags himself in and Johnny tags in Kenny. John throws Kenny into the corner and gives him a Fisherman's Suplex. John gets 10 punches in the corner, but Mikey uses the trampoline to knock John down and Johnny gives him his spin kick for a two count. John is thrown out of the ring and all five kick him. Back in the ring, Kenny gets a two count on John. Mikey is tagged in and Kenny flips him onto John for another two count. Headlock by Mikey on John. John elbows out and punches Mikey, but with distraction, Mikey gets the advantage for another two count. Mitch comes in and hot dogs until John fights back. The Spirit Squad beats him down again.

Mikey takes a cheap shot on Triple H but is met with a power slam by John, who then takes out all the Spirit Squad members with punches. Triple H tags himself in and punches all of the Spirit Squad members, too, before hitting spinebusters. Pedigree attempt is broken up. John helps Triple H out while Edge stands on the apron. Stereo FU and Pedigree as Lita and Edge leave. John and Triple H turn and punch each other.

Edge smiles on the outside as Triple H and John punch each other on the mat and the show comes to a close.


	8. Backlash

**Chapter 8: Backlash**

A week and two days later...

Backlash was in Lexington, Kentucky and it was the end of April.

At the arena, Nicole, Delancey, and Trish were in the Women's Locker Room looking at dresses for the wedding on Nicole's laptop computer.

"Okay, so what do you think of this one?" Nicole said.

She was showing Delancey and Trish a red strapless satin A-line bridesmaid gown with cascading back on the David's Bridal website.

"Yeah, I think that will work very well for the wedding," Delancey said.

"Yeah, but are you sure, Nicole?" Trish said. "I mean, if I wear that, I don't want it slipping off every often."

"That's why you need a dress like that that is tight enough for you," Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"You girls wanna see the dress I picked for Amy since she is gonna be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah, let's see," Delancey said.

Nicole then switched the web page to a dress that was a short red satin halter with a diamond brooch.

"Wow, that's a pretty dress," Trish said.

"Yes, it is," Delancey said. "What did Amy think of this?"

"She liked it," Nicole said. "She didn't want anything 'ol schooled,' you know."

"So, did you find yourself a wedding dress?" Trish said.

"Yes, I did."

Nicole then switched the web page to a dress that was a strapless organza A-line bridal gown with shirred bodice, beaded lace, and split back.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said. "That is beautiful."

"John is gonna drop dead on his knees when he sees you in this dress," Trish said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "When I saw this dress and knew that this was the one I wanted, I cried. I cried because this was the same dress my mom wore when she married my dad and...I really do wanna marry John. I want to get married this time and I'm praying for that."

"You stay strong and hold on," Trish said putting her hand on Nicole's right shoulder.

"We're still keeping our fingers crossed," Delancey said.

Later, Backlash was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match between Trish and Mickie James. Nicole, Delancey, and Trish were still in the Women's Locker Room and Trish was getting ready when Nicole and Delancey walked inside.

"So, I guess you're not coming out as Mickie James, huh?" Nicole said.

"Nope, just little 'ol me," Trish said.

"I gotta admit, it was fun seeing you dressed as Mickie James," Delancey said. "Boy, was she freaking out or what?"

"Well, I hope that it helps me to win the Women's Championship for the seventh time."

"Well, we wish you luck," Nicole said. "Go get her, Trish."

"Thanks."

Then Trish left the Women's Locker Room.

Back at the arena, Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over as usual and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her Women's title belt in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Trish to come out. Trish's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain. Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She raised her arm in the air as she went to each side of the ring and Mickie was standing outside of the ring. The referee raised the Women's title belt up in the air and he called for the bell.

Mickie slowly went inside the ring, Mickie and Trish locked up, and Mickie worked the arm with an arm wringer. Trish revered with a leg trip into a cover for two. Mickie charged at Trish, but Trish did the Matrish and then went for the whirlybird headscissors but Mickie blocked and then Trish came back with a series of clotheslines. Trish scored with a kick right to the face sending Mickie outside. Trish came off the apron with a Thesz press and then hit right hands before sending Mickie back inside for two.

Trish hit a splash in the corner and then hit some mounted punches, but Mickie dumped Trish over the top all the way to the floor. Trish seems to have hurt her arm as she gets back into the ring and Mickie covered for two. Mickie covered again for another two count and then stomped right on the injured arm of Trish.

Mickie slammed Trish head first into the mat and then stomped right on the back of her head. Mickie choked Trish with some kind of strap and the referee called for the bell.

Trish won the match by disqualification and Mickie was shocked. She grabbed the Women's title belt and left the ring. Trish slowly got up holding her arm as Mickie was screaming "This is mine!" holding on to the belt.

"Man, Mickie has really gone too far," Delancey said back in the locker room.

"I guess it's up to me to regain the Women's Championship," Nicole said.

"I feel sorry for Trish now. She couldn't continue wrestling with a dislocated shoulder."

"That's worse than a neck or knee injury."

"We better check on Trish."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole and Delancey left the Women's Locker Room.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for the WWE Championship between John, Edge, and Triple H.

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Triple H's old entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the aisle to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was a wearing a pink see-through top, black bustier, green camouflage pants, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a purple plaid bustier with black see-through sleeves, purple plaid miniskirt, and black platform buckle boots. The three walked down the ramp and entered the ring. John raised his WWE title belt in the air staring at Triple H and he took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap off and threw them to the crowd. Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the WWE title belt in the air and called for the bell.

The match started as Edge went to the outside and then Triple H and John traded right hands with John coming out on top. John nailed a running shoulder and then another. John hit his fisherman's buster for two when Edge broke the count. Edge bailed to the outside again as John nailed some mounted punches on Triple H. Triple H came back with an inverted atomic drop and then some right hands. John fought back with right hands of his own but then ran into a high knee for two when Edge again broke the fall.

Triple H hit some right hands and John rallied with some of his own. Edge is up on the apron and then both men see him as he was laughing and they both pull Edge into the ring. John and Triple H take turns on Edge with right hands and then John clotheslines him to the outside. John follows out and slams Edge face first into the announce table. Triple H then does the same and Triple H and John are working together. John slams Edge face first and they repeatedly take turns slamming Edge into the table. Triple H tosses Edge back into the ring and John goes after him but then Triple H comes from behind and nailed John and tossed him outside. Edge comes back with right hands on Triple H and he falls to the apron. Edge stomps away at him and went to suplex him back into the ring, but John is back and pulls Triple H off the apron, hanging Edge up in the process. John went up top and came off with a splash onto Edge for a two count.

John hit a spinning back suplex and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Lita pulled down the top rope sending John to the outside.

Nicole went after Lita and Lita ran off until Delancey stopped her. Lita quickly tried to get into the ring but Nicole and Delancey pulled Lita off and nailed a backcracker on Lita.

Meanwhile, Triple H then whipped John into the ring steps and went after Edge. Triple H nailed right hands and then a facebuster. Triple H knocked Edge down with a clothesline and covered for two. Triple H hit some right hands on Edge in the corner and then whips him to the corner and charges in but Edge got his boot up. Edge then charged at Triple H but he was met with a spinebuster for two. Triple H went for a suplex but Edge reversed and nailed a right hand and then the Edge-o-matic for two. Triple H came back with a sleeper on Edge but then Edge reversed into a sleeper of his own and John came in and went for a double FU, picking up both men! Edge then dropped out and nailed the Spear on John and Triple H was sent to the outside.

Edge nailed Triple H with right hands on the outside and then catapulted him into the ring post and Triple H is busted wide open. Edge sent Triple H onto the announce table and gave him a DDT onto the table and the table didn't break! Back in the ring, Edge hit a missile dropkick on John for two. Edge nailed some right hands on John in the corner and then stomped away at him. Edge hit a spear in the corner and then went for a DDT but John hit a drop toe hold and then locked in the STFU! Edge screamed in pain and went to reach the ropes but Triple H grabbed his arm to stop him and then jammed John in the head with the microphone. Triple H grabbed a chair on the outside and hit a homerun on Edge sending him over the barricade into the crowd. Triple H got back in the ring and walked into a drop toe hold from John and he has the STFU again!

Triple H's bloody face screamed in pain as he tried to reach the ropes and then seemed to pass out. The referee checked the arm and it dropped twice but stayed alive on the third and Triple H started to power up to his knees and made the ropes! John went for the FU but Triple H reversed and went for the Pedigree but John reversed into another STFU! Edge is back up and climbed to the top rope and John saw him and cut him off with a right hand. John and Edge traded rights and the referee got knocked down. John went for the FU from the top but then Triple H came from underneath and got John on his shoulders and everyone crashed! Lita is now in the ring with a chair and went to nail Triple H with it but he nailed her with a spinebuster! Nicole and Delancey laughed on the outside as Triple H grabbed the chair and went to use it but then threw it down and went to get his sledgehammer!

Triple H got back into the ring with the sledgehammer and waited for John to get up but then Edge came out of nowhere with the Spear on Triple H! Edge grabbed the hammer and went to nail John but John went for the FU and then Triple H gave John a low blow and then went for the Pedigree but John reversed into a jackknife cover for the win!

Nicole and Delancey went into the ring and celebrated with John but they moved out of the way and Triple H knocked John down from behind sending Nicole and Delancey to the ground. Triple H then took down the referee and Edge with the sledgehammer. Nicole and Delancey begged Triple H not to hit John with the sledgehammer but Triple H nailed John in the head with it and did the DX chop towards him. Triple H picked up his sledgehammer and he was the last man standing with Edge and John are both down and out in the ring. Triple H left the ring as Nicole and Delancey check on John.

A little later after Backlash was over, Nicole and Delancey was sitting down outside the infirmary waiting for John.

"Man, I hope John's okay," Delancey said. "I would hate to see one of his eyes go blind."

"Why does Triple H have to be a total maniacal lunatic?" Nicole said. "This is the fourth time he hit John with that damn sledgehammer."

"It's like that his ultimate weapon. Well, it didn't help him at Wrestlemania and now, he's completely pissed off."

"You know who else is completely pissed off at this point?"

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he's pissed off, alright. He wants a piece of Triple H and I don't blame him."

After a few minutes, John came out of the infirmary with a bandage around his left eye.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said standing up along with Delancey. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," John said. "Ow, that asshole really took it too far."

"Yes, he did," Delancey said. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're okay, so I better get going."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Bye," Delancey said as she walking away.

"This has been one hell of a night, huh?" John said putting his arm around Nicole.

"Yeah, it has," Nicole said.

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole walked away.


	9. The Last Laugh and the Last Straw?

**Chapter 9: The Last Laugh and the Last Straw?**

One week later...

Last week on RAW, The Spirit Squad were co-general managers of the night and John was in a WWE Championship match against Kenny. John ended up winning the match with the help of Shawn Michaels who replaced Triple H who was supposed to be the special guest referee, but he had enough of the Spirit Squad and was upset that he didn't get another shot at the WWE Title.

For Nicole, she was in a photoshoot with Delancey and Rochelle for Maxim magazine and was also having rehearsals for her upcoming tour kicking off in Las Vegas on the 23rd.

RAW was in Anaheim, California and John and Nicole were sleeping in their hotel room. At about 9:00am, Nicole woke up and she went into the bathroom. Nicole turned on the shower, took off her pink cami and shorts, and went into the shower stall.

After a few minutes, Nicole stepped out of the shower and dried off. Nicole wrapped the towel around her body and went to leave the bathroom until John opened the door and came in.

"Oh, good morning," Nicole said.

"Good morning," John said.

"How does your eye feel?"

"I think it feels better."

"Let me see." John and Nicole went in front of the bathroom sink and Nicole took off John's bandage from his left eye. She looked at it and nodded her head and John looked in the mirror. "That's much better."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

John looked at Nicole and then he kissed her. Nicole wrapped her arms John's neck as he kissed her. Then John unwrapped Nicole's towel and then picked her up. John carried Nicole out of the bathroom, went over to the bed, and dropped her on the bed. Nicole laughed as John climbed on top of her and then she took off John's boxers and the two began to make love.

A little later, Nicole was at the arena in the Women's Locker Room writing an entry in her diary.

"_May 8th. Dear Diary, the wedding is more than seven months away and May is my busiest month yet. More wedding plans, me appearing on 'The View' tomorrow, another photoshoot, me opening my tour on the 23rd, a few more rehearsals, and my 26th birthday coming up. All I gotta say is I'm hoping and praying for me to make it to the altar and keeping myself busy is a way for me to hold on."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, Delancey walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"So how does it feel now living in L.A.?"

"It feels good, you know, being away from the all the crap I've been through."

"Yeah. What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Delancey sat her stuff down and took out a guitar. "This is my guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute. You can sing, but you can also play the guitar?" Delancey nodded her head. "We've been best friends for a year and a half and you never told me that you play the guitar? I guess I'm not the only one with a hidden talent."

"Well, like you, I wasn't ready to get it out in the open, but after my breakup with Shelton, I just had to bring my guitar on the road and play it as an outlet."

"How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"Since I was five. I used to play it for fun, but since I've had bad relationships in my life, I write songs and play my guitar to heal."

"Wow. Can you sing something for me?"

"Sure."

Then Delancey started playing the guitar to a song she wrote herself.

_So many years, _

_So many tears. _

_While I was crying, _

_You were lying. _

_You claimed you were clean, _

_I now know why you were so mean. _

_Never was I enough, _

_Your true love was that powdery stuff. _

_While I worked you loved to play, _

_Up all night...sometimes all day. _

_Yes...you smoked my love away. _

_There was never anyone else, _

_Paranoid and mean, you did this yourself. _

_I hope it was all well worth it, _

_The life you have now...without me...you deserve it._

_So many years, _

_So many tears. _

_While I was crying, _

_You were lying. _

_You claimed you were clean, _

_I now know why you were so mean. _

_Never was I enough, _

_Your true love was that powdery stuff._

"That was good," Nicole said as she was clapping. "That was great."

"Thank you," Delancey said sitting the guitar next to her.

"So are you excited to see the premiere of 'See No Evil' tonight?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not a huge fan of scary movies. John is, though, but it's Kane and we got to support him."

"Yeah, just don't mention the date around him because Kane, he can get very crazy."

"Don't worry. I won't piss him off. The movie will give me the creeps. I'll tell you that."

Then RAW was on and Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. Triple H got into the ring, went on the turnbuckles, and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"I didn't come out here to be the special referee, I didn't come out here to fight with Vince McMahon over what I deserve," Triple H said onto the microphone. "I came out here for one reason and one reason only and that is the WWE Championship. I have heard the arguments that I had my chance, but I don't give a crap. But I'm the exception to every rule. In this arena, I have beaten everybody there is to beat and tonight will be no different. So, John Cena, I want you and I want the WWE Championship and I want it right now. I don't have all night, so get down here now."

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a black and purple sleeve baseball mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled a little. Delancey was wearing a red see-through top, a black tank top with "Little Miss" over it, black miniskirt, and black and red striped arm warmers. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait one second," John said onto the microphone. "I'm going to try and explain this to you. You got ten championships. The New York Yankees, they got like twenty-seven championships, but that doesn't mean at the beginning of the year they get the easy pass to the World Series. Hunter, what I'm trying to say is the title right here isn't about what you've done, we all know what you've done, man. You see, I know what you done, they know what you done, and we all respect you that, man. This right here is about what you done lately, and lately in championship matches, I have pinned you and made you tap out. Well, that's not exactly a reason for the King of Kings to be demanding to be back on his throne, but I know you. I know you. If I ignore you and push you to the back of the line week after week, you'll be out here in some cockamamie way and getting all up in my business. So now you and I, we're at a crossroads. I can either take option A. I have to look at you, listen to you, and probably for the next few months get drilled in the head by the sledgehammer. Then there's option B. Right here, right now, we have a match for the WWE Championship. God, that's a tough one. But I'm taking option B right here and right now for the WWE Championship!"

John then sat the microphone down and took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd.

"It's on, it's on!" Triple H said. "You and me right now, let's make it official. Get a referee out here right now and ring that damn bell."

But then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince did his usual strutting down the ramp with a microphone in his hand and went into the ring.

"Wait a minute. Whoa, whoa, whoa," Vince said onto the microphone. "There is no reason to have a referee out here right now because there will not be a WWE Championship match here tonight. I don't get it. You keep asking for the championship match week after week yet you keep defying me, just like you did last week. You want me to just roll over and give you what you want, right?" The fans then chanted "Asshole!" at Vince. "You shouldn't refer to WWE superstars along those lines."

"Yeah," Triple H said. "Hold on a second before we get off on the wrong foot. I know that you're upset. I know that you wanted Kenny, the cheerleader, to win the WWE Championship last week. Kenny's probably a great guy and I'm sure he and his little guys get together every night and pump each other full of the Spirit. But the fact is, Vince, if Kenny becomes champion, it's kind of a lateral move. You'll be replacing a cheerleader for a poser."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" John said. "Hey, listen, man. Let's get one thing straight. There is nothing wrong with being a poser and after you tapped out, I had some good ones like this one." John raised his arms in the air. "And this one. Vince, I'm even working on some new stuff. I had this one." John then flexed his muscles and Nicole rubbed his back. "I'm pumped up and ready to go. Let's do this thing. Right here, come on."

"No, the best pose is when you lay flat on your back after I knock you down," Triple H said.

"Haven't quite seen that one yet," Delancey said onto the microphone.

"Vince, it's a proven formula, okay? I win championships and make you lots of money. It's works out..."

"Shut up! Vince said. "Sometimes I get a little carried away with myself. Let me just say this to you and everybody else in the world, my name is not Vince. My name is Mr. McMahon and if you're thinking for one second that I'm anyone's friend in the locker room, that's not the case because I'm the boss! Not that I'm appreciative for what you done for me in the past, you have your championship match, just not tonight. I'll give you one in the future, I promise you that. But as far as you're concerned tonight, I would suggest you make your leave from the ring. You have the rest of the night off." Triple H then got angry. "Don't make me change my mind." Triple H then had a staredown with John and left the ring. "Now, Mr. Cena, for you, you do not have the night off. You're in action tonight. The last I remember was you and Shawn Michaels mixing it up with the Spirit Squad last week, weren't you? Therefore, tonight, in one corner, we'll have all five members of the Spirit Squad in a tag-team match. And their opponents, I should say, their two opponents will be Shawn Michaels and...John Cena! You like that? So you can do me the favor of leaving the ring."

"No, thank you," John said. "With all due respect, 'Mr. McMahon,' you can do me the favor of kissing my..."

"Cut the mic, cut the mic, cut the mic! I promised you a championship match and there will be an Intercontinental Championship right now, a special fatal four way match. Here we go!"

John, Nicole, and Delancey left the ring and Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a briefcase in his hand. He made his way down to the ring and had a stare down with John holding the briefcase in his face. John, Nicole, and Delancey then went to the back.

"Okay, you facing Triple H in a WWE Championship match in the future, that's cool," Delancey said. "But you and Shawn Michaels facing the entire Spirit Squad, that's not cool."

"You know, those five dumbasses are disasters waiting to happen and they've done nothing but cause trouble since they got here," Nicole said.

"Yeah, well, they are a bunch of sissies and you can rest assure that their day of reckoning won't last long," John said.

"Yeah, well, their night of reckoning last week wasn't a good one now that you're still the champion."

"Well, let's hope that he and Shawn Michaels pull off a big win against the Spirit Squad because I feel like doing another cheer," Delancey said.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Maria and Mickie James. Maria was going to have Nicole and Trish by her side after what happened last week.

While Maria was hosting the Kiss Cam on Unlimited, Mickie attacked her and Nicole stepped in and attacked Mickie.

Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the Women's Title belt in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Maria to come out. Maria's new entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Trish following her. Trish had an arm sling around her shoulder from her injury back at Backlash and had to be out for six weeks. The three girls walked down the ramp and got into the ring. They stood in the middle of the ring staring at Mickie and Nicole and Trish left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Maria and Mickie locked up and Trish got on the apron and distracted Mickie allowing Maria to get a roll up for two. Mickie came back with stomps to Maria and then slammed her face first into the mat. Mickie pulled at the hair of Maria and then hit an elbow to the back. Mickie nailed a knee to the lower back and then taunted Nicole and Trish, but Maria tried to come back and then Mickie went nuts on her. Mickie nailed the Toronto DDT on Maria and covered for the easy win.

Mickie invited Nicole and Trish into the ring and then turned her attention to Maria. Mickie kept teasing Nicole and Trish and they were about to get into the ring until a blonde girl went into the ring and tackled Mickie. A bunch of security got into the ring and grabbed this crazed woman. Mickie quickly left the ring and screamed, "Oh, my god! What are you doing here! You weren't invited! You ruined everything!"

As the security got the woman under control, Nicole and Trish checked on Maria. They helped her up and the three left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"Alright, you guys, I'll see you later," Maria said.

"Alright, are you sure you're okay?" Trish said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Nicole said as Maria walked away. "Alright, Trish, who was that?"

"I don't know," Trish said. "I just hope that wasn't another crazy fan of mine."

"Well, from what I heard and saw from Mickie, she must know this person. I mean, she sure let Mickie have it."

"Well, I guess this will work to our advantage and I think Mickie will finally see the picture."

"Oh, boy. Is this great or what?"

Then Nicole and Trish gave each other a high five.

A little later, it was time for the 5-on-2 handicap match between John and Shawn Michaels versus the Spirit Squad.

The Spirit Squad's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The guys were jumping around all over the ramp and went inside the ring. Then they went in position to do a cheer.

_Ready_

_Okay_

_Cena and Shawn have to take on us on_

_Live on Monday Night RAW from the Pond_

_We are going to kick their butts_

_And all of you fans are going to cheer for_

_Kenny_

_Johnny_

_Mitch_

_Nicky_

_Mikey_

_Your tag team champs are here_

After that, Shawn Michaels' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring. John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. The three walked down the ramp and John and Shawn got inside the ring before the Spirit Squad bailed to the outside. John and Shawn were pumping the crowd up and John left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kenny started things off with Shawn and Kenny slapped Shawn but Shawn slapped him right back and tagged in John. Kenny backed off and tagged in Nicky. John and Nicky locked up and Nicky went with a go behind and took John down with an arm drag into a one count and then a nice roll up. John then nailed Nicky with a clothesline and then the rest of the Spirit Squad came in and John gave them all right hands. John pulled Kenny in from the apron and then Shawn and John tossed Kenny flying over the top onto the rest of the Spirit Squad on the floor.

Johnny gets tagged in and John is in control with clotheslines to Johnny and then a flying shoulder. John hits the spinning power bomb on Johnny and then nailed him with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU on Johnny but the Spirit Squad got into the ring and John fought them off but then Johnny hit the Johnny-Go-Round for two. Johnny tagged in Mikey who worked over John in the corner. Mikey hit some right hands and John was sent to the outside. Then the Spirit Squad worked over him and Johnny hit a flying clothesline off the trampoline. Back in the ring and Mikey got a near fall on John. Kenny tagged in and stomped away at John and covered for two.

Kenny hit a spinning elbow on John and again got a two count. Kenny locked in a head vice and John fought out and then went for a crossbody but Kenny ducked and tagged in Nicky. Nicky nailed some right hands and covered for two. John fought back with a right hand but then Nicky locked in a sleeper. Nicky tagged in Mikey who nailed more right hands to John. Mikey hit a knee to the head for two and then locked in a neck vice and drove his forearm into the face of John. John fought out but Kenny hit a cheap shot on the outside and then the Spirit Squad all stomped on John while the referee was with Shawn. Johnny tagged in and he and Mikey gave John a double suplex for two. Mikey tagged back in and hit a running headbutt for two and then a scoop slam and headed up top and came off with a senton bomb but John moved!

John made the tag as Kenny tried to stop him. Shawn hit right hands to all of the Spirit Squad and then tossed Kenny to the outside. Shawn hit the flying forearm on Johnny and then nipped up as John was sent into the ring steps on the outside. As Nicole and Delancey went to check on him, Shawn hit the Sweet Chin Music on one of the Spirit Squad on the apron and then Kenny came from behind Shawn and hit him in the back of the head with the Tag Title belt and covered for the win!

After the bell, Kenny knocked down the referee and took off his belt and Kenny then whipped the back of Shawn repeatedly. Kenny continued his assault on Shawn and then Triple H came out from the curtain and stormed to the ring! John went back up and fought off the Spirit Squad and cleaned house as Triple H got into the ring and gave John the Pedigree! Triple H held his arms high and then did the DX chop towards John and left the ring. Nicole and Delancey went to check John and Shawn while Triple H made his way up the aisle as RAW went off the air.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the locker room and Nicole was giving John a massage after he took a shower.

"Mmm, that feels good," John said as Nicole was massaging his shoulders. "Wow, you are always so good with your hands."

"Thank you," Nicole said as she moved down John's back. "Well, it looks like Triple H is gonna face you again, but one of these days, he's gonna have to learn that he can't beat you."

"Yeah. He may be the ten-time world champion but like I said, I'm not gonna end up on his list."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Triple H sometimes gets a little out of hand with this but at least you were able to survive his hitting with the sledgehammer four times. You're a bigger macho man than he is."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, guess what's gonna happen next week on RAW?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be facing Mickie James for the Women's Championship."

"No way."

"Yep and that night is the day before my birthday."

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome if your birthday present was to be the two-time Women's Champion."

"Most definitely."

John then leaned in and kissed Nicole.

"Do you think we have time for a little..." John said.

Nicole took the watch out of her bag and it read at almost 10:00.

"Yeah, I think so," Nicole said. "Besides, we don't have to be at the movie premiere until 11:00, so I think we have time for just one little quickie, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think so," John said.

John leaned in again and kissed Nicole and she pushed him down on the floor. Nicole sat on John and straddled his waist and she took off her boots. Nicole then lifted up her dress and took it off revealing her black bra and panties. Nicole leaned down on John and kissed him while John took off her bra and switched positions with her. John leaned down and kissed Nicole's stomach and took off her panties. He then unwrapped his towel and he and Nicole began to make a little love.


	10. The View

**Chapter 10: The View**

It's Tuesday, May 9th. Coming up live on "The View." She's a professional wrestler, a recording artist, and the future Mrs. John Cena. Former WWE's Women Champion Nicole Mitchell will join the ladies on "The View" and perform her second single for the first time on national TV from her debut album.

XXX

**Meredith Vieira:** Welcome back to "The View." Our next guest is one of the World Wrestling Entertainment Divas from Monday Night RAW, which can be shown on the USA Network at 9:00pm and she's also a recording artist. Her debut album "The Beauty of St. Louis" is in stores now. Please welcome the former WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a black open tank top with a small bralette with a silver tone ring at the center bust and a long dangling silver chain, black pants, and her hair curled. Meredith Vieira, Star Jones-Reynolds, Joy Behar, and Elisabeth Hasselbeck greeted her with a hug. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Star Jones-Reynolds:** May I say, Nicole, you are looking very beautiful today.

**Nicole:** Thank you, thank you.

**Star Jones-Reynolds:** You got a big date later tonight?

**Nicole:** Uh, yeah.

Everyone laughed.

**Joy Behar:** Now, Nicole, you're part of World Wrestling Entertainment as a professional wrestler and this must be exciting for you.

**Nicole:** It is. I've been with the company for two years now and everyday is an adrenaline rush. I mean, we travel to every city we go to and there's nothing but love and support from our fans. And as for me being a professional wrestler, when I step out to that ring, I know for a fact I'm gonna get hurt, but at the same time, I fight my way out and that's an adrenaline rush as well.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck: **Well, I'm sure that's something amazing for you and another thing that's amazing, you're a pop star and I want to know this came out.

**Nicole:** Well, I started singing at the age of two and when I got little older, I wanted to be a singer at that time. But when wrestling came around, I realized that it will be hard for me to make it in the music industry. And now, singing became just a hobby for me and I would do it with my younger sister in front of our family and friends for fun. Last May was the time my hidden talent came out in the open. John Cena and I were in Trenton, New Jersey for Smackdown and I was in our hotel room blow drying my hair in the bathroom singing "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson after I took a shower. John somehow comes in the room from the gym because he left his cell phone and he heard me singing. When I came out, he was at the doorway and I felt so embarrassed and humiliated, but John was so impressed with my singing, he offered me to come to Boston, Massachusetts to record a demo and I thought "I don't know" but he convinced me and after I recorded my demo, a few days later, Columbia Records offered me to sign a recording contract.

The audience applauded.

**Meredith Vieira:** Well, I know that it took you eight months to record this album because you were so busy with your career in the WWE, but now that your album "The Beauty of St. Louis" is doing well, in which it debuted at number 17 on the Billboard Charts, you're going on tour as well, am I correct?

**Nicole: **Yes. I'm kicking off a club concert tour on the 23rd of this month in Las Vegas and it's gonna be one concert for a month until July 25th. I've had a few rehearsals but it's coming along really well.

The audience applauded.

**Star Jones-Reynolds**: Now, Nicole, the next thing I wanna talk about is, of course, your relationship with the WWE Champion John Cena and I'm sure that everybody knows that you two are engaged.

The audience applauded.

**Joy Behar:** Can we see the ring, Nicole?

**Nicole: **Sure.

Nicole extended her hand to the ladies and they leaned down to look at Nicole's engagement ring.

**Joy Behar:** Wow, that is a beautiful ring.

**Nicole:** Thank you.

**Star Jones-Reynolds:** I gotta tell you, your man's got good taste.

**Nicole:** John's always got good taste and he always gives me nice things and they turn out to be good luck charms. I actually got one around my neck and John actually gave me this for my birthday last year.

Nicole was holding her sterling silver diamond necklace with the initial "N" for Nicole.

**Meredith Vieira:** Wow, that's beautiful.

**Star Jones-Reynolds:** Hey, Nicole, if I were you, I keep my close eye on John because that man is so good for you, you know that there are other women waiting to jump on you to take him away from you.

**Nicole: **Hey, that's love right there and you're right, John is so good for me. We have a close relationship and since we got engaged, we're even more happier and I'm still excited about the wedding coming up. I can't even stop smiling.

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** Now, Nicole, you mentioned your birthday and actually, it's coming up sometime next week, right?

**Nicole:** I'm turning 26 on May 16th.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Meredith Vieira:** What are you going to do for your birthday?

**Nicole:** Well, the party is actually the day after my birthday and John has planned a "Sweet 16" party. I mean, we're going a decade back since I'm turning 26 and it's going to be a lot of fun.

**Meredith Vieira: **I'm sure it will be. We have to take a break and when we come back, Nicole Mitchell will perform her second single for the first time on national TV. We'll be right back.

The audience applauded.

XXX

**Elisabeth Hasselbeck:** Welcome back to "The View." Nicole Mitchell is about to perform her second single from her debut album "The Beauty of St. Louis" called "It Only Took A Minute." Please give it up for Nicole Mitchell.

The audience cheered and applauded and the band started to play the song which was a slow song.

_Don't tell me how I had a vision_

_That this day would come to be_

_Call it luck, call it intuition_

_Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough_

_For a little bit of reality_

_Fate is good, fate can be real_

_If you believe it's what you feel_

_Oh, what a moment_

_When I looked into you eyes_

_I knew I got the prize_

_Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_Time and time again, boy, I've always been_

_The only one who think things through_

_You got a hold on me, set me free_

_Who would've known that out of the blue_

_I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night_

_With just one look at you_

_I knew that everything would be all right_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_Here I am, isn't that a vision_

_Here I am, isn't that a vision_

_Oh, what a moment_

_When I looked into you eyes_

_I knew I got the prize_

_Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

The audience cheered and applauded and Meredith Vieira, Star Jones-Reynolds, Joy Behar, and Elisabeth Hasselbeck gathered around Nicole and gave her a hug.

**Meredith Vieira: **Great job, Nicole, and congratulations on your success.

**Nicole: **Thanks for having me here.

**Meredith Vieira:** You're welcome and don't forget to watch Monday Night RAW on the USA Network at 9:00pm and her debut album "The Beauty of St. Louis" is in stores now. Nicole Mitchell, everybody.

The audience applauded.


	11. Back to Back x2 in Texas

**Chapter 11: Back to Back x2 in Texas**

RAW was in Lubbock, Texas and on that night, John was defending the WWE Championship against Triple H and Nicole was facing Mickie James for the Women's Championship. This was also the night of the world premiere of Nicole's music video, "It Only Took A Minute."

Nicole was in the Women's Locker Room on her laptop computer looking at the Babe of the Year photos. The theme for May was Think Pink. Nicole was looking at the photo of her wearing a pink zipped-up front mini dress and pink high-heeled boots and Delancey wearing a pink tube top with a black skull and crossbones, black miniskirt, pink wool arm warmers, and black boots.

Nicole kept looking at the photos until there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"It's Trish," Trish said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Trish walked inside with the blonde woman who attacked Mickie James last week.

"Hey," Trish said.

"Hey," Nicole said. "Hey, you're the woman who attacked Mickie James last week."

"Yep, that's me," the woman said.

"Nicole Mitchell, Beth Phoenix," Trish said as Beth extended her hand to Nicole.

"First of all, it's really nice to meet you," Beth said as Nicole shook her hand, "and second of all, congratulations on your engagement to John Cena."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "That really means a lot. So did you and Mickie James have a past or something because from the way she was last week, she must know you."

"I rather not tell you yet because I want everyone to know what Mickie is capable of."

"Okay, I won't force you."

"So, Trish was telling me that you're facing Mickie for the Women's Championship tonight."

"Yes, I am. The girl is nuts and when Trish injured her shoulder at Backlash, I had to step up to the plate and face Mickie because you can tell she's dangerous."

"Well, it's a good thing you did and Trish and I are counting on you."

"We are," Trish said.

"Thanks, you guys," Nicole said.

Then, RAW was on and it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Triple H. Triple H's old entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. As Lilian introduced John, Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vince did his usual strutting down the ramp with a microphone in his hand and went into the ring.

"I have news, I have great news!" Vince said. "I have great news for all of you people here, everyone all over the world, you, Triple H, I'm changing tonight's main event. Wait a minute. No matter what you've seen or heard, I'm changing it for the better. Many of you are expecting the WWE Championship to be up for grabs momentarily and guess what? You're right. But that's not all. Not only will the WWE Championship to be up for grabs, the Intercontinental Title will also be up for grabs. Two titles defended in one match at the same time. The Intercontinental Champion, Mr. Money-In-The-Bank, Rob Van Dam will join forces with the WWE Champion John Cena. These two will be facing you, Triple H, and your two tag team partners, Shelton Benjamin and Chris Masters. It's the first ever three-on-two handicap Texas Tornado Match, everyone in the ring at the same time. It simply means if you, Triple H, or one of your tag team partners makes one of these champions submit or if you pin them, then they win the respective title. It's history in the making, it's two titles up for grabs in one match! And it starts right now!"

Triple H tried to convince Vince as Vince was leaving and then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a tan tank top tied at the front, white miniskirt, tan cowboy boots, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a black see-through off-the-shoulder top, a white tank top with a black skull and crossbones over it, black miniskirt, and black combat boots.

The three walked down the ramp and John got into the ring. Triple H and John traded right hands in the middle of the ring with John knocking Triple H down. Chris Masters and Shelton then came out from the curtain and entered the ring and stomped away at John and then Rob Van Dam came out and entered the ring and nailed Shelton and Chris with right hands. Rob worked Shelton over in the corner as John was tossed to the outside by Triple H. Rob nailed a slam on Chris as Triple H sent John head first into the announce table. In the ring, Masters scored with a powerslam on Rob.

Triple H continued his assault on John with right hands on the outside and whipped him into the ring steps. Chris nailed right hands on Rob in the ring. Triple H went to slam John head first into the steps on the outside but John blocked and sent Triple H head first into the steps. Rob sent Chris to the outside and then nailed a hurricanrana on Shelton. Rob nailed a somersault plancha onto John, Triple H, and Chris on the outside. John tossed Triple H back in the ring and is in control of Triple H but then walked into a spinebuster from Triple H. Shelton, Chris and Rob are down on the outside and Triple H sent John to the ropes but John came back with a flying shoulder, and then another, followed with a powerslam for two. Triple H sent John to the outside and followed out. Triple H sent Rob head first into the ring steps but then John sent Triple H into the barricade and nailed right hands but then Shelton nailed John from behind and scored with right hands and then the Dragon Whip on the outside sending John over the barricade and into the crowd. Chris is in control of Rob in the ring and nailed him with a leg drop. Triple H then comes in and nailed right hands on Rob.

Shelton took over with some shots to the back of the neck and then went to the apron and hit a running knee lift. Nicole and Delancey were John to his feet on the outside as Chris gave Rob a vertical suplex. Triple H then nailed a running knee drop and then Shelton stalked Rob and hit him with a superkick and covered but Triple H broke the fall. Shelton got in Triple H's face as Chris locked in the Master Lock. Shelton and Triple H then realized it and both broke the hold. Chris then started yelling at the two of them as Rob came back with right hands on Triple H. Rob nailed a clothesline and a superkick to Shelton and Chris respectively and then hit a step over heel kick on Triple H. Rob hit the rolling thunder splash on Shelton and then hit a dropkick on Chris to send him outside. Rob nailed a slam on Shelton and then went up top for the Five Star Splash but Triple H pushed him to the outside. John is back in the ring and went to work on all three men with clotheslines and right hands. John nailed spinebusters to all three and then hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Shelton. Triple H went for the Pedigree on John but he was back dropped to the floor. John then sent Chris to the outside.

John hit the drop toe hold on Shelton and locked in the STFU in the middle of the ring but then Chris came back in at the last second to break the hold. Rob is back up and went up top and nailed the Frog Splash on Shelton. Triple H hit the Pedigree on Rob and then John hit the FU on Chris. Triple H nailed the Pedigree on John and Triple H turned John over and covered but Shelton got to Rob first! Shelton is the new Intercontinental Champion and Triple H was pissed.

After the bell, Triple H argued with the referee and gave him the Pedigree. As Triple left the ring and went to the back, Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and helped John out of the ring. The three walked up the ramp and walked to the back. Then they entered the locker room and Nicole and Delancey helped John sit down on the bench.

"Are you okay, John?" Delancey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said.

"Well, look on the brightside," Nicole said, "at least you're still the WWE Champion."

"Yeah, but my ex-fiancé is the new Intercontinental Champion and I'm not proud of it," Delancey said crossing her arms.

"You know what I'm thinking? If Triple H doesn't get another shot at the WWE Title, we won't have to deal with his complaining, his bitching, and his damn sledgehammer."

"That would make me feel so much better."

"Hey, it was fun while it lasted," John said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I gotta meet up with Trish, so I'll see you guys in a bit," Nicole said,

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Nicole left the locker room.

A few minutes later, Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her. Trish was still wearing her sling and she was still on the injured list with her separated shoulder. She wanted to settle the score with Mickie James once and for all. The two divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole sat on one of the turnbuckles and Trish asked for a microphone.

"Um, Mickie," Trish said, "it seems to me that you and I have a little unfinished business. Now I know I'm little hung up at the moment but it's not about a match, it's not about the Women's Title, it's about you and me. So we're going to settle it right here, right now, so get down here. Let's do it."

Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Mickie stared at Nicole and then picked up the microphone from the mat."

"First of all," Mickie said, "Nicole, what the hell are you doing here?"

Trish asked for another microphone and gave it to Nicole.

"Mickie, I'm just here to see Trish give you a preview of what I'm going to do to you when I face you for the Women's Championship later tonight," Nicole said.

"You see, Nicole, that's the problem with you. You never seem to keep your nose out of other people's business and that's how you lost the Women's Championship..."

"And that's how I lost the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 22, whoop-de-do. Did you forget that even though I lost the title, I won something else?" Nicole held up her left hand showing Mickie her engagement ring. "I'm engaged to the WWE Champion John Cena and there's not a damn thing you or anybody else can do to change that. You're even stupider than thought. So why don't you just shut up and get this over with."

"I'll deal with you later."

Mickie dropped the microphone and the Women's title belt and charged at Trish but Trish did the MaTrish. Mickie threw a temper tantrum kicking the ropes and Nicole held on. Mickie was about to attack Trish again but Beth entered the ring and attacked Mickie. Mickie got Beth off of her, left the ring, and ran up the aisle looking scared to death.

"Hey, Mickie," Trish said onto the microphone. "You remember your old friend, Beth, don't you? Well, guess what? She's my new friend and apparently, Mickie, I'm not the only one you screwed over."

Trish then gave the microphone to Beth.

"Mickie, I won't you get away for what you did to me," Beth said. "You psycho!"

Mickie still looked scared to death and Nicole took the microphone from Beth.

"I'll see you later tonight, bitch!" Nicole said.

A little later, John, Nicole, Delancey, and Trish gathered in the locker room to watch the world premiere of Nicole's new music video, "It Only Took A Minute."

"Hey, Nicole," Trish said. "I really enjoyed your performance of that song on 'The View,' but I know the video will be even better."

"Trust me," Nicole said. "It is gonna be better."

"Yeah, because it was shot in John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts," Delancey said.

"Hey, everyone, it's time!" John said.

The TV showed RAW announcers Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross discussing Nicole's music video.

"Well, it's now time for the world premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'It Only Took A Minute' and of course, we all know that Nicole is engaged to the WWE Champion John Cena," Jerry said.

"Well, earlier today, I spoke to Nicole and told her how much I enjoyed her performance on 'The View' and she told me that this video proves how much John Cena has changed her life," Jim said. "This video was actually shot in Boston, Massachusetts, and I must say, it's breathtaking. Well, for those of you who are just tuning in, here is the world premiere of Nicole Mitchell's new music video 'It Only Took A Minute.'"

The video then appeared and it started with Nicole driving down the freeway.

_Don't tell me how I had a vision_

_That this day would come to be_

_Call it luck, call it intuition_

_Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough_

_For a little bit of reality_

_Fate is good, fate can be real_

_If you believe it's what you feel_

_Oh, what a moment_

_When I looked into you eyes_

_I knew I got the prize_

_Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_Time and time again, boy, I've always been_

_The only one who think things through_

_You got a hold on me, set me free_

_Who would've known that out of the blue_

_I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night_

_With just one look at you_

_I knew that everything would be all right_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_Here I am, isn't that a vision_

_Here I am, isn't that a vision_

_Oh, what a moment_

_When I looked into you eyes_

_I knew I got the prize_

_Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life_

_It only took a minute, for me to realize_

_It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do_

_It only to a minute to fall in love with you_

After the video, everyone applauded and John wrapped his arms around Nicole and kissed her on the cheek as a way of saying, "Thank you and that was beautiful."

Later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Mickie James. Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. This was actually Nicole's first time in a main event on RAW.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring first from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Nicole to come out. Then Nicole's new entrance theme, "Bite the Dust" by the Pussycat Dolls, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a white open tank top, a sparkling burgundy bustier, green camouflage pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right hand in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Mickie. Mickie handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Mickie locked up and Nicole elbowed Mickie in the face. Nicole speared Mickie down to the mat and then she gave her some slaps, but Mickie kicked Nicole down. Nicole went after Mickie as Mickie tried to get out of the ring, but Nicole grabbed her feet. Nicole pulled Mickie off the ropes and dropped her down to the mat and then Mickie got up, holding her back in pain and then Nicole gave Mickie a Jake Roberts-like short clothesline. Nicole picked Mickie up and gave her another short clothesline. Nicole backed Mickie into the corner and she pulled her hair and then tossed her across the ring by the hair several times

Nicole tossed Mickie to the outside of the ring and then the two fought on the outside of the ring. Mickie dumped Nicole on her head over the security wall and then Nicole gave Mickie a hard right hand. Nicole got on the security wall and jumped off with a clothesline! Nicole grabbed hold of Mickie and she rolled her into the ring and then she went for a suplex to the outside of the ring but Mickie blocked it and Mickie pulled Nicole's head onto the top rope. Mickie then slammed Nicole into the turnbuckle and Nicole fell down on the apron. Mickie backed Nicole into the corner and then she gave her a hard chop across the chest. Mickie continued to slap away on Nicole and then Mickie kicked Nicole down in the corner. Then Mickie gave Nicole a bulldog down to the mat for a two count.

Then Nicole gave Mickie a right hand to the stomach. Nicole gave Mickie a shot to the head and then Mickie gave Nicole a DDT down to the mat. Mickie pinned Nicole for a two count. Mickie then argued with the referee and that gave Nicole time to recover. Mickie slammed Nicole into the turnbuckle, face first and then Mickie choked Nicole as she sat on the ropes and pulled Nicole up, hanging her. The referee started the 5 count and Mickie did it again. Nicole hit a hard right hand and nailed the Cenasphere. With both down on the mat, the referee started the 10 count and then Nicole tossed Mickie to the outside of the ring through the ropes. Nicole went after Mickie on the outside of the ring and then she slammed her into the announcer's table three times!

Nicole went to do it again but Mickie kicked her in the gut. Mickie then slammed Nicole's head into the table and then she rolled her back into the ring. Mickie got in the ring and then Mickie went for a hurricanrana and Nicole stopped it with a power bomb and then a pin for a two count. Nicole then pulled Mickie's skirt down and then she spanked her! Nicole laughed at Mickie but Mickie gave the thumb to the eye. Mickie went for a clothesline but Nicole did a matrix move and Nicole and Mickie charged at each other. They grabbed each other's hair and knocked each other down to the mat. Trish then came out and she distracted the referee.

Mickie tried to get rid of Trish but Beth came into the ring and nailed the Michinoku Driver on Mickie. Beth quickly left the ring and Nicole got on top of Mickie and pinned her for a three count to get the win.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole got up and the referee handed her the Women's Championship belt. The referee raised her left arm in the air and Nicole left the ring. Nicole hugged Trish and Beth and they made fun of Mickie. Mickie got up and was stunned. She looked at the three divas outside the ring and screamed, "You ruined everything! You ruined everything!" Trish and Beth raised Nicole's arms in the air and Nicole did the "You can't see me" at Mickie. Nicole, Trish, and Beth walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"Thank you so much, you guys," Nicole said hugging Trish and Beth. "I owe you one."

"No, you don't owe us anything," Trish said. "You deserve it and you just hang onto that title as long as you can."

"Just don't let Mickie get to it," Beth said.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," Nicole said.

"Okay, we'll see you Wednesday and happy early birthday," Trish said.

"Thank you."

Nicole walked away and was walking down the hallway until someone caught her by surprise. Nicole turned around to see it was Delancey.

"Delancey!" Nicole said.

"Hey, champ," Delancey said hugging Nicole. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"So how does it feel to be the two-time Women's Champion?"

"It feels great. God, I missed it."

"Well, it looks like your birthday present came early, especially with your music video premiering earlier tonight."

"Yeah, I'm so excited about that and I'm also excited for tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you in Albuquerque."

"Okay, bye."

Nicole continued walking down the hallway and when she reached the locker room, Nicole opened the door and went inside to see John standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey, girl," John said as Nicole walked up to him.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said as she hugged John.

"I knew you could do it, baby. I knew it."

"Well, I did, with a little help from Trish and Beth. I mean, they both hate Mickie and they sure as hell didn't want me to lose to that nutcase."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Well, we're back to being the hot championship couple and there's nothing more I want than to celebrate with my fiancé."

"You say you wanna leave right now?"

"After I take my shower, that is if you care to join me."

"Oh, you know I'm down for that."

"And could we continue this in the hotel room."

"You know it."


	12. My Super Sweet 16 : Nicole’s Birthday

**Chapter 12: My Super "Sweet 16" (Nicole's Birthday)**

Two days later...

Nicole's birthday was held at the Hyatt Regency in Albuquerque, New Mexico and Nicole was in the hotel room getting ready.

She was in the bathroom finishing putting on her makeup and her hair was curled with part of it in a high ponytail with the rest hanging down. Nicole was also wearing a pink tie-behind halter mini dress with a gathered center bust and see-through floral lace trim waistline and clear stiletto mule heels.

Nicole was done getting ready and her cell phone rang. Nicole ran out of the bathroom, unplugged her cell phone, and saw that John was calling her. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, babe," John said calling from in front of the ballroom. "Everybody had just arrived."

"Great. I'm coming right down now."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

Nicole ended the call. She grabbed her purse and left the hotel room.

Nicole took the elevator down to the first floor and met John in the lobby.

"Hey, babe," Nicole said when she walked up to him.

"Hey, Nicole," John said.

"So how does it look in the ballroom?"

"The place is packed and everybody's here."

"Alright. Let's get the party started."

John and Nicole walked arm-in-arm and John reached in his pocket for his cell phone and sent a text message to Delancey to let her know that he and Nicole were on their way. When John and Nicole reached the ballroom...

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ said, "would you please welcome our host for the night, the birthday girl herself, Miss Nicole!"

Two men opened the double doors and John and Nicole walked inside while everyone cheered and applauded. The room was filled with walls of red and pink gossamer, silver star shaped chandeliers, and light scamps.

Nicole then walked through the crowd saying hello to her friends, family, and some of the WWE superstars from RAW and Smackdown.

Everyone had a great time eating, drinking, and dancing the night away and a couple of hours into the party, it was time for John to give Nicole a huge surprise for her birthday. He walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, everyone," John said, "can I have your attention please?" Everyone quiet down. "Nicole, would you like to come here to the front, please?" Nicole, along with Delancey, walked to the front of the stage. "Nicole, I promise you this will be a birthday you'll never forget because it just so happens I have a special guest here to surprise you."

Then the DJ started to play "Butterfly" by Mariah Carey and none other than the diva herself came up to the stage which got everyone screaming and Nicole breaking down in tears. Mariah Carey was Nicole's idol growing up and "Butterfly" was her favorite song.

_When you love someone so deeply_

_They become your life_

_It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside_

_Blindly I imagined I could_

_Keep you under glass_

_Now I understand to hold you_

_I must open my hands_

_And watch you rise_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_We truly were meant to be_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

_I have learned that beauty_

_Has to flourish in the light_

_Wild horses run unbridled_

_Or their spirit dies_

_You have given me the courage_

_To be all that I can_

_And I truly feel your heart will_

_Lead you back to me when you're_

_Ready to land_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_We truly were meant to be_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

_I can't pretend these tears_

_Aren't over flowing steadily_

_I can't prevent this hurt from_

_Almost overtaking me_

_But will stand and say goodbye_

_For you'll never be mine_

_Until you know the way_

_It feels to fly_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_We truly were meant to be_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_My Butterfly_

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_

_For you have become a butterfly_

_Fly abandonedly into the sun_

_If you should return to me_

_We truly were meant to be_

_So spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

_So flutter through the sky_

_Butterfly_

_Fly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

_Butterfly_

Mariah asked Nicole to come up to the stage and Nicole did. Nicole hugged Mariah and she asked John to come up on the stage. John did and he hugged both Nicole and Mariah. Mariah then led Nicole off the stage and out of the ballroom.

"So, what did you think?" Mariah said.

Nicole tried to stop crying and catch her breath.

"I don't know how John pulled this off, but I love him," Nicole said wiping away her tears.

"Well, I had a little time off in my schedule and the record companies were calling me to come here, so here I am," Mariah said. "John Cena is a great guy and you're very lucky to have him."

"Mariah, you have no idea how happy John has made me. Oh, my god, I'm sure John has told you that you were my idol growing up and how much I love you and your music and everything."

"He has and I'm happy that I got the chance to finally meet you. I heard your CD and I must say, you have such a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"You must've had some voice lessons before you got into wrestling."

"I've had a few."

"Well, maybe if you're not busy or anything, maybe you and I can work on a song for my next album or maybe your next album."

"Mariah, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I recognize talent when I see it."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Well, I must go."

"Wait. Before you go, can I have my picture taken with you?"

"Sure."

Nicole took her camera out of her purse and got it ready. She gave it to one of the security guys and Nicole and Mariah stood next to each other. The security guy took their picture and gave the camera back to Nicole."

"Thank you so much, Mariah," Nicole said. "It was truly an honor to meet you."

"You too and I hope we meet again," Mariah said.

Mariah walked away and Nicole walked back to the ballroom with a huge smile on her face.

A little later...

"Okay, everyone," Delancey said. "It's time for Nicole to blow out the candles."

Then everyone gathered around the table as John lighted up the candles for Nicole to blow them.

"Okay, everyone, on three," John said. "One, two, three."

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Nicole_

_Happy birthday to you_

Everyone cheered as Nicole made her wish and blew out the candles.

"Okay, everybody," Nicole said, "while you all have cake, I have to go back to the room to change for something to close out the party. So I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," everyone else said.

Nicole, along with John, left the ballroom and went to the elevator.

"John, I still can't believe you got Mariah Carey to come to my birthday party," Nicole said. "What would I do without you?"

"Hey, like I always say, it's about taking care of the people that take care of you," John said. "I knew that she would bring a smile on your face and I know that you've been wanting to meet her for a long time."

"Yes, yes, yes. She even wants me to work with her on a song sometime...Oh, my god. I can't believe it."

"Hey, your dream will come true someday because you told me that you would like to work with her sometime."

"Yeah." Then the elevator rang and the doors opened. "Alright, I gotta go change, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

John and Nicole gave each other a kiss and Nicole went inside the elevator. The doors closed and John waited.

A few minutes later...

"Alright, everyone," the DJ said, "it's time to end this party with a dance performance by none other than Miss Nicole!"

Then the DJ started to play "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls featuring Snoop Dogg. Two men opened the double doors and Nicole walked inside while everyone cheered and applauded. She was wearing a red belly dancer costume consisting of a red bustier and pantaloons. Nicole had been practicing the moves from the music video and she started to dance in the middle of the ballroom.

_(Snoop Dogg)_

_What it do babyboo_

_Yeah, little mama you lookin' good_

_I see you wanna play with a player from the hood_

_Come holla at me, you got it like that_

_Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat_

_I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down_

_Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown_

_You look at me and I look at you_

_I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do_

_(The Pussycat Dolls)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more _

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)_

_Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)_

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long _

_But I can't seem to get you over here_

_To help take this off _

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree _

_'Cuz the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me _

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)_

_Take a chance to recognize_

_That this could be yours _

_I can see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please _

_Baby can't you see (see)_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)_

_And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_(Snoop Dogg)_

_Now you can get what you want_

_But I need what I need_

_And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed_

_I'ma show you where to put it that_

_PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat_

_You roll with the big dog_

_All six of y'all on me_

_Now tell me how ya feel babydoll_

_Ashley, Nicole_

_Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody_

_You tellin' me_

_(The Pussycat Dolls)_

_Ha, ha... hot!_

_Ha, ha... loosen up_

_Ha, ha... yeah..._

_Ha, ha... I can't take this_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh) _

_But you keep frontin' (uh) _

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh) _

_But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

Everyone cheered and applauded and Nicole had a big smile on her face as she would remember her birthday as being the best one ever.


	13. Sin City Showdown to Blowoff

**NOTE: Sorry for taking so long! I was busy with school. I finally got the Teen People articles up with Delancey and Rochelle and they'll be in bold.**

**Chapter 13: Sin City Showdown to Blowoff**

RAW was in Las Vegas, Nevada, also known as "Sin City," and on that night, John was facing Chris Masters in a non-title match.

Hours before RAW, Nicole was at the Krave Nightclub doing rehearsal and sound check for her tour opening tomorrow night. She was performing "Crazy Cool" with her backup dancers Zack, Damien, Teresa, and her sister Amy, who was also the main choreographer for the tour, and John was watching from the front.

Sitting, chilling, thinking about you babe

You're like a long, cool glass of lemonade - mmmm

Bitter, sweet and I want you so bad it hurts

You complete my life and you quench my thirst--sexy

Sexy feelings just come over me

Playing with my dress like a summer breeze

Gentle as the touch of a falling leaf

You open me up to love

Now I gotta believe, gotta believe

Nothing's too good for my baby

Anything you want be free

It's the least that I can do

What you've given me, given me

Cause I'm cool, Crazy Cool, Crazy cool with you

In this -uh-groove, Crazy groove

Baby act a fool

Hey I'm cool, Crazy Cool, You're crazy cool with me

In this groove, Crazy Cool, Everything you need, SEXY

Laying in the grass, writing poetry

Looking up at the midnight sun

While you're making love to me

You showed me just how cool Crazy Cool can be

Now I know meaning of ecstasy, ecstasy

Nothing's too good for my baby

Anything you want be free

It's the least that I can do

What you've given me, given me

Cause I'm cool, Crazy Cool, Crazy cool with you

In this -uh-groove, Crazy groove

Baby act a fool

Hey I'm cool, Crazy Cool, You're crazy cool with me

In this groove, Crazy Cool, Everything you need, SEXY

Nothing's too good for my baby

Anything you want be free

You open me up to love

ooh I Gotta Believe

Cause I'm cool, Crazy Cool, Crazy cool with you

In this -uh-groove, Crazy groove

Baby act a fool

Hey I'm cool, Crazy Cool, You're crazy cool with me

In this groove, Crazy Cool, Everything you need, SEXY

"Alright, you guys, great job," Nicole said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

"Alright," everyone else said.

"Hey, Nicole," Amy said walking up to Nicole. "I was thinking for the bridal shower, before that, how about we have one of those spa treatments? You know, for us to lessen the stress of your wedding day the week before."

"You know, I was thinking about that and I think that's a great idea," Nicole said.

"Great. Uh, by the way, where is the shower gonna be at?"

"I've decided to have it at mom and dad's house because there's lots of space and dad is gonna be in Boston hanging with John and the boys. You know, the bachelor party."

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, you take care."

Nicole and Amy hugged each other and they walked away. Nicole then walked up to John.

"Hey, babe," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nick," John said. "That was awesome."

"Thanks. Just wait until tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god. My first headlining tour, I'm so excited. But it's a little nerve-wrecking. I hope it goes well."

"Don't worry, baby, it will. Just think about having fun."

"Thanks, John. You're always such a good motivator."

"I know."

A few minutes later, John and Nicole arrived at the arena and Nicole was looking for Delancey. She looked in the Women's Locker Room but Delancey wasn't there. Then Nicole went to the catering room and saw Delancey sitting at the table. Nicole walked up to Delancey.

"Hi," Nicole said.

"Hi," Delancey said when she turned her head.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Why?"

"This weekend was supposed the weekend that Shelton and I were supposed to get married."

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay. I'm just pissed that Shelton had to screw it all up before then."

"Hey, Delance, I got something for you."

"What?"

Nicole pulled out a magazine from a plastic bag and it was the June issue of Maxim magazine with "Eddie's Angels" on the cover. Nicole was wearing a beige fur coat showing her cleavage and beige panties, Delancey was wearing a green plaid bikini top, green plaid miniskirt, black lace arm warmers, and black boots, and Rochelle was wearing a black dress jacket, red tie, and red panties.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said taking the magazine, "you got it."

"Yep," Nicole said. "The magazine came out and I just had to buy it."

"Does John know that you're part of Maxim's Hot 100 List along with Stacy Keibler?"

"Yes, he does and he was very happy."

"I'll bet he was."

"Yes, he was. I can't wait for that magazine to come out next week. I got something else too."

Nicole pulled out another magazine from the plastic bag and it was the special issue of Teen People magazine with the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 list.

"Oh, my god," Delancey said taking the magazine, "you got this, too."

"Yep," Nicole said, "and the page where you and Rochelle are is bookmarked."

Delancey turned to the bookmarked page with the articles and Delancey and Rochelle on both pages. Delancey was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top with the silver Playboy logo on it, red plaid miniskirt, black buckled arm warmers, and a white sash imprinted "Babe of the Year 2006" and Rochelle was wearing a white collared buttoned-down tank top, black tie, eyeglasses, and black miniskirt.

**"Hot Divas.'** Very appropriate.** Name: Delancey Scott. Birthday: 8/15/80. Hometown: Chesterfield, MO. Why She's Hot: Delancey is known for her sexy tomboyish look and athletic moves in the wrestling ring, but the 25-year-old former All American athlete has beaten a lot of boundaries in her two-year career in the WWE. The former St. Louis Rams cheerleader is a former Women's Champion and also the 2006 Babe of the Year sharing the crown with fellow Monday Night RAW Diva and another Missouri native, Nicole Mitchell, who made the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25 list last year. 'All the work in the past year has actually paid off and being the Babe of the Year with my best friend Nicole is indeed an honor.' Throughout her life besides sports and wrestling, the Mexican-Italian-American had a share of bad relationships and just recently, she broke off her engagement with former two-time Intercontinental Champion Shelton Benjamin. 'It was really painful and I was so close to finally getting married.' Delancey admits she's taking a break from the dating scene and she recently moved to Los Angeles to start over. Please, guys, give the girl a break!"** Nicole and Delancey laughed at the last sentence. **"Second opinion: Did you know that Delancey can sing and play the guitar? 'I've been playing the guitar since I was five and I would always play it for fun. I've written a lot of songs that dealt with bad relationships in my life and I write them and play my guitar to heal.' Delancey has also signed on to do a movie for WWE Films called 'Undercover Cheerleader'..."** Nicole then stared at Delancey.** "...scheduled to be out September 2007. The movie is about a college cheerleader who witnesses a strange crime in a fraternity and goes undercover to recover the truth when nobody believes her."**

"Delancey, why didn't tell me this?" Nicole said. "When did this happen?"

"Last month," Delancey said.

"Oh, my god. Delancey, this is awesome. This is incredible."

"Yes, it is. You know, when I broke up with Shelton and these offers from Teen People and Maxim magazine came about, I felt like a light at the tunnel was right there in front of me. Now I feel a whole lot better."

"See? I told you it was best to move on and look what happened."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. She saw that Rochelle was calling her and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said. _"How are you?"_

Rochelle said. 

"Hi, Rochelle."

"Did you watch Judgement Day last night?"

"Of course I did. I am so happy that Melina is fired."

"I know. Everybody on Smackdown was fed up with her and so was I. Thank god she's finally gone."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Delancey and I were looking at our Maxim magazine cover and we were reading the article in Teen People magazine about you and her being part of the 25 Hottest Stars Under 25."

"Put me on speakerphone. I wanna talk to Delancey, too."

"Okay." Nicole put her cell phone on speakerphone and set it on the table. "Okay."

"Hey, Delancey."

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"So, Nicole got the issue of Teen People with our articles, huh?"

"Yeah. We were just about to read your article."

"Ooh, I wanna hear it."

"Okay."

"**Name: Rochelle Kennedy. Birthday: 9/23/81. Hometown: Jacksonville, FL. Why She's Hot: Known for her sophisticated style and awesome wrestling moves, the 24-year-old rookie Diva from Friday Night Smackdown has become the force of the Diva roster. After almost a year in the WWE, many critics are wishing for Rochelle to jump to Monday Night RAW and compete for the Women's Championship. 'A lot of people were saying that but I'll have to admit, I'll be ready to go to RAW when the time is right and after more training.' Addition to that, Rochelle is also dating the former World Heavyweight Champion Dave Batista. The two have been going out for eight months. 'A lot of people were speculating about us because we flirted with each other and Dave actually made the first move. I'm glad he did.' Lucky you, Rochelle."** The girls laughed at the last sentence.** "Second opinion: Did you know that like last year's inductee Nicole Mitchell, Rochelle is a former Miss Fitness America 2003 and a former international fitness model? Not many of them can be as tough as Rochelle."**

The girls laughed at the last sentence. 

"Wow, that's awesome," Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Delancey said.

"Uh, Rochelle," Nicole said, "did you know that Delancey has signed on to star in a movie for WWE Films?"

"Yeah, she told me," Rochelle said.

"Really? Because she didn't tell me until now."

"Well, surprise, surprise."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should get going. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Delancey said as Nicole ended the call. "So, Melina is fired from Smackdown, huh?"

"Yep and no one is going to deal with her anymore."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the non-title match between John and Chris Masters.

Chris' entrance theme played, he comes out from the curtain, and does his usual thing with the pyro. He walked down the ramp and went into the ring. John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a pink tube top, denim miniskirt, black arm warmers, and a black baseball cap covering her straight hair. Nicole also had the customized Women's Championship belt over her right shoulder. Delancey was wearing a black separate top, black tank top, green camouflage miniskirt, and black buckled boots. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John and Nicole posed with each other raising their title belts in the air and John took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and threw them into the audience. Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris poses in front of John and he and John they lock up. John backs Chris into the corner and Chris punches on the break. Chris hit more punches to John and John got a back elbow followed by a slam and an elbow drop. Chris got a kick to John but John gets Chris up for the FU, but Chris gets out and he hits John in the back with a forearm and a clothesline. John rolls outside the ring and then he gets back in. Chris then gets a delayed vertical suplex for a two count.

Chris signals for the Master Lock and he gets it half applied but John locks his hands. Chris tries to get the second arm locked in but John charges out of the ring and both men go to the floor. John gets back in the ring and Chris covers for two. Chris knees John in the back and clubs him. John comes back with punches but Chris nails John. Chris covers John again for a two count and both men go back and forth until Chris hits the side slam for another two count. Chris hits a couple of leg drops and covers John for another two count. John punches Chris followed by a back body drop and clotheslines. John with punches to Chris but Chris with an Irish whip but Chris charges into a boot. John puts Chris in the STFU and Chris taps out.

After the bell, Nicole and Delancey got into the ring to celebrate with John and Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain with his briefcase and walked down the ramp into the ring. Rob and John stare each other down in the ring and Rob asked for a microphone.

"What's up, champ?" Rob said onto the microphone. "In fact, savor the time you have with the title while I explain something here. You see, I have a shot at the championship, which is something that it was not easy to come by. No, in fact, the only way this came about is because I forced it. I won the Money-in-the-Bank match at Wrestlemania, otherwise, I would never have been awarded what I deserves. I wanna tell you something, John. I'm not going to waste this opportunity here where I can and probably will get screwed out of what I earn. Instead, I like to see this take place somewhere where I'm a lot more comfortable. Someplace where the conditions work extremely well in my favor. I'm cashing in the Money-in-the-Bank on June 11th at One Night Stand."

John, Nicole, and Delancey stood in shock and Rob dropped the microphone and his briefcase. John gets in Rob's face and then Rob slaps John. John then punches Rob and then they exchange punches until Rob gets the advantage. John gets a power slam and Chris Masters gets back in the ring and tries to hit John with the briefcase but John moves out of the way. John clotheslines Chris over the top rope to the floor and Rob grabs the briefcase. He tosses it to John and hits the Van Daminator.

Rob leaves the ring while Nicole and Delancey gets back in the ring to check on John. All three look at Rob going up the ramp with dirty looks on their faces as RAW went to a commercial.

A few minutes later in the locker room...

"Is Rob Van Dam nuts?" Nicole said.

"ECW One Night Stand?" Delancey said. "What the hell was I thinking helping him out last year when he was getting his ass kicked by Carlito?"

"You know what it is? His loss to your ex-fiancé during the Intercontinental Championship match that pissed him off."

"Don't even mention it. Don't even mention it."

"Well, I'm not afraid to take on RVD at ECW One Night Stand," John said, "and I"m sure as hell not gonna back down."

"Well, you have been in an 'I Quit' match and the Elimination Chamber match," Nicole said, "and you survived them both. I know for a fact that you'll win at One Night Stand because it's more brutal."

"We have faith in you, John," Delancey said.

"Thanks, ladies," John said.


	14. The Players and Haters Club

**Chapter 14: The Players and Haters Club**

RAW was in Tacoma, Washington and John was going to be in a non-title match with someone he has never faced before.

Nicole was at the arena walking down the hallway with a bag in her hand. When she and John arrived at the arena, Nicole went out and bought a couple of things to show John. When she reached the locker room, she slowly opened the door and walked in quietly. John was messing with his stuff and Nicole decided to sneak up on John.

"Guess who," Nicole said as she covered John's eyes.

"My hot and sexy fiancée," John said.

"Correct."

Nicole uncovered John's eyes and he turned around to face her.

"What you got there?" John said.

"Oh, something that you been waiting for," Nicole said.

She pulled out something from her plastic bag and it was the Maxim Hot 100 magazine.

"Oh, Nicole, you got it," John said taking the magazine.

"Yes, I did," Nicole said as she and John sat down on the bench.

John flipped through the pages until he stopped at Nicole's page. Nicole was number 53 on the list. She was a wearing a gray "Chain Gang" t-shirt made into a mini tube top showing her cleavage and stomach very well, black boy shorts, and a "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap over her straight hair.

"Wow, that's hot," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I did it especially for you. You know, Stacy Keibler's on the list at number 5."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

John flipped through the pages until he stopped at Stacy's page.

"She looks good," John said, "but not as good as you. Well, you know, Stacy is always looking so hot."

"Thank you again," Nicole said. "I also got something else too."

Nicole pulled out another thing from her plastic bag and it was the June issue of RAW magazine with her and John on the cover with John wearing a "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt, blue jeans, and his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and Nicole wearing a white short-sleeved top with slits in the middle, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. John and Nicole had their backs facing each other.

"Oh, yeah," John said taking the magazine. "This was the one I've been waiting for."

John flipped through the pages until he stopped at his and Nicole's page. John was wearing black swim trunks and Nicole was wearing a red bikini. They had their arms wrapped around each other. The photoshoot was in Los Angeles last week at a fancy hotel near the pool. Everybody from Entertainment Tonight, the Insider, and Extra have been talking about the photoshoot for days and the WWE even admitted that this was RAW magazine's hottest one yet. John turned to another page of Nicole's laying in front of the pool in her red bikini.

"Man, did we have fun at that photoshoot or what?" John said.

"Yeah, we did," Nicole said. "Everybody has been talking about and they loved it. I don't blame them."

"Well, you know what? One reason I had fun at the photoshoot was you. I couldn't stop looking at your perfect body. Your gorgeous breasts, your tight stomach, and your sexy long 40 inch legs."

"And what about my lips?"

"Your lips are always beautiful……to kiss."

Then John leaned in and kissed Nicole passionately. The two were making out for a couple minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"It's Delancey," Delancey said from outside.

"Come in."

Delancey opened the door and went inside with a bouquet of yellow roses in her hand.

"These roses came for you," Delancey said as she gave Nicole the roses.

"Who would send me roses?" Nicole said as she took out the card, opened it, and read it.

"Nicole, I hoped you watched Smackdown last Friday because not only Eddie Guerrero's spirit got me to still be the World Heavyweight Champion, the Angels' spirit got me to get rid of JBL. Thank you so much. Rey."

"Oh, these flowers are from Rey."

"He sent me some as well," Delancey said.

"I gotta tell you," John said, "out of all those times JBL put Rey up against Mark Henry, the Great Khali, and Kane, he thought he was smart to take the World Title from Rey. But uh-uh, Rey bit him in the ass and got rid of him."

"Thanks to Eddie Guerrero's lying, cheating, and stealing."

"Well, I think that's the last of John 'Bradshaw' Layfield," Nicole said.

"Oh, and guess who called me?"

"Who?"

"Ashley. She told me that she is moving to Smackdown."

"Really?" John said.

"Yep."

"Wow, I don't blame her," Nicole said. "I mean, the last time we saw her was her being tied and gagged thanks to the psycho Mickie but Ashley should know that Beth Phoenix is taking of her now."

"Amen, sister."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' tag team match between Torrie Wilson and newcomer Beth Phoenix against Victoria and Candice Michelle.

Torrie's new entrance theme played and she comes out from the curtain with Chloe in her arm and Nicole, Trish, and Beth were following her. Nicole was wearing a leopard top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Torrie and Beth posed in the ring while Nicole was dancing to Torrie's entrance theme. Then Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Candice and Mickie James following her. The three walked down the ramp and Mickie and Victoria got into the ring first. Candice got up on the apron and she and Victoria shared a kiss after Candice took off her robe. Mickie stared at Nicole and was talking trash to her because of Nicole won the Women's Championship with Trish and Beth Phoenix's help. Nicole, Trish, Torrie, Mickie and Candice got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Victoria kicked things off with a tie up. Victoria hit a right hand and Beth came back with one of her own. Beth then nailed more right hands and then hit a side slam for two. Torrie tagged in and they nailed a double team arm twist and chop on Victoria. Torrie nailed a clothesline in the corner and then pulled up her thong and hit the stinkface. Victoria got pissed and pulled Torrie down by the hair. Victoria followed up with a slam and then tagged in Candice.

Candice hit a vaderbomb from the middle rope and then hit an elbow drop for two. Victoria tagged in and went for the somersault leg drop but Torrie moved and both ladies made a tag. Beth hit a series of knockdowns and then nailed a gutwrench suplex on Candice. Beth then nailed a Michinoku Drive on Candice for the win.

Nicole, Trish, and Torrie got into the ring to celebrate with Beth and Mickie was pissed along with Victoria and Candice. The blondes in the ring made fun of the brunettes outside of the ring and they continued to celebrate in the ring.

Then, it was time for John's non-title match and MNM's entrance theme played. Johnny Nitro and Melina came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp. Melina did her infamous ring entrance and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together until John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a green camouflage bustier, green camouflage miniskirt, black buckled arm warmers, black baseball cap with a white skull and crossbones, and black combat boots. The three walked down the ramp and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John raising her Women's title belt in the air as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. John gets back down, takes his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole and Delancey both stare at Melina and they left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Johnny taunted John and then John nailed a right hand to knock him down. John tossed him head first to the corner and then went for a charge, but Johnny moved. Johnny nailed a springboard dropkick and then his break dancing leg drop. Johnny nailed an uppercut and then some kicks to the gut. Johnny unloaded on John in the corner with stomps and then whipped John hard to the corner and hit a running elbow.

Johnny hit some forearms to the lower back but then John came back with a right hand. John unloaded on Johnny and then hit the flying shoulder. John hit a pair of clotheslines and then the spinning spinebuster followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU and nailed it before locking in the STFU for the win.

Nicole and Delancey got into the ring to celebrate with John while Melina checked on Johnny. John turned his attention to Rob Van Dam, who was at the announcers' table the whole time during the match doing commentary, and they had a staredown. Rob got on the apron and held up his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase and then Johnny went to jump John but John threw him into Rob knocking him off the apron. Nicole and Delancey turned their attention to Melina and she was outside of the ring a little afraid to pick a fight with Nicole and Delancey. John and the girls left the ring and went to the back.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "I can't believe Melina is back on RAW after a year and a half."

"Well, I guess she got fired from Smackdown and decided to come back to RAW to start some more trouble with her little boytoy Johnny Nitro."

"Too bad Joey Mercury isn't around with them this time."

"Oh, that's too bad," John said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I know that Melina wants to challenge me for the Women's Championship but she's not gonna get it."

"Hey, we are gonna have so much fun with her," Delancey said.

"I hope it's not the fun I'm thinking about," John said.

"Please!" Nicole and Delancey said.

"Not in a million years," Nicole said.

"Just checking," John said.


	15. Knockdown, Breakdown, Showdown

**Chapter 15: Knockdown, Breakdown, Showdown**

It was now June and RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and on that night, Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Melina and it was the night of the official ECW One Night Stand contract signing for the WWE Championship match between John and Rob Van Dam.

At the arena, Nicole and Delancey was walking down the hallway to the locker room and when they got there, Nicole and Delancey walked inside.

"Hey, John," Delancey said.

"Hey, D," John said. "Ooh, I like your hair."

"Thank you."

Delancey dyed part of her hair in dark orange leaving the rest of it brunette.

"What's up?" John said.

"Well, it just so happens that Delancey has a tape of my segment on VH1's Maxim Hot 100 List," Nicole said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you wanna watch it?" Delancey asked.

"Yeah."

Nicole sat down next to John and then Delancey put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. She sat down next to Nicole and the TV showed Nicole's segment on VH1's Maxim Hot 100 List.

_She's the blonde bombshell from St. Louis, Missouri with the vivacious curves, the flexibility in the wrestling ring, and the Doctor of Thuganomics by her side. She happens to be Nicole Mitchell, the WWE Diva from Monday Night RAW, who makes the list at number 53._

_Nicole: I can't believe I'm on Maxim magazine's Hot 100 List! Wow!_

_(How did you find time for dancing, gymnastics, and cheerleading?)_

_Nicole: Well, before cheerleading, which I started doing in junior high school at the age of twelve, I started dancing and gymnastics at the age of two and I've had dance classes three times a week and gymnastics practice twice a week. After I was done with gymnastics and became interested in cheerleading, I've had cheerleading practice twice a week and continued with dance classes three times a week. After high school and going to college, I've had cheerleading practice almost every day and had dance classes three times a week._

_(Burger and fries are your favorite food. How do you keep your figure tight?)_

_Nicole: I do Tae-Bo, pilates, and dancing. I even run when I find the time._

_(Signature wrestling moves?)_

_Nicole: Well, John Cena has taught me to do the FU and the STFU and some of my signature wrestling moves, I have the NDM, named after me and my middle name is Dawn, which is a cutter, the X Factor which is a reverse roundhouse kick, and the Cenasphere, named after my fiancé, which is a handstand frankensteiner. I have an opponent sitting on the top rope and I have my legs scissored around her head while we face each other and I do a backflip dragging the opponent into a forced somersault to land on her back. _

_Whether she's making her moves in the wrestling ring or in the music videos, there's no doubt that Nicole Mitchell is on her way to becoming the next quintessential Diva as she sizzles up the list at number 53._

"Wow," John said. "That was hot."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"Gee, I wonder what Randy thinks of this because I know he's coming back next week," Delancey said.

"Who cares what Randy thinks? He better return to Smackdown with a different attitude or else, it's gonna get worse."

Little did John, Nicole, and Delancey know was that Randy Orton was at the door listening their conversation and a bombshell was going to drop soon.

Later, RAW was on and the Coach and ECW representative Paul Heyman was in the ring and it's decked out with a carpet, a table, and two chairs. Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me..." the Coach said onto the microphone.

"Excuse me, Jonathan," Paul said cutting the Coach off. "Allow me to introduce to you the man who will defeat John Cena this Sunday at One Night Stand for the WWE Title. Ladies and gentlemen, Rob Van Dam."

Rob got into the ring and he and Paul hugged each other.

"And his opponent this Sunday at One Night Stand, he is the WWE Champion, John Cena," the Coach said.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a black triangular tank top with a silver sequined eagle on it, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a blue tube mini dress with the Superman logo on it and blue suede boots. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John took his seat with Nicole and Delancey standing behind him and Rob then took his seat.

"Okay, gentlemen," the Coach said. "Let's get started. I have in my hand the Money-in-the-Bank contract that you, Rob Van Dam, won at Wrestlemania and both of your lawyers have approved it. RVD, you are the challenger at One Night Stand, so you will sign first."

Rob took the microphone and the table and said,

"Six days, John. Six days before that title right there is around my waist and renamed the ECW World Title. I hope you are prepared, John, for this fight, for this hardcore action that brings out the best in me, and for this extremely judgmental crowd that can't wait to boo you right out the freaking door. You know, John, the Chain Gang will not be present at One Night Stand."

"You see, John," Paul said onto the microphone, "when you sign the contract, you're walking into the most unique environment in sports-entertainment history because it's not about sports-entertainment, John, it's gonna be about hardcore action. It will be about the most rabid, passionate fan base you have ever been in front of in your entire life because, John, whether you can't hear them or not, they're here tonight and they'll be en masse at the Hammerstein Ballroom this Sunday, and they will all be in unison dying for the chance to rub it in your face three letters that Rob Van Dam represents – ECW."

RVD signed the contract as John grabbed a microphone and laughed along with Nicole and Delancey.

"Passionate fans?" John said. "You're damn right because you're looking at an ECW fan. Paul, I watched and respected every single thing that ECW did for this business. And Rob, just because I have to go to your house and play by your rules and have 2500 of your best friends boo me out of the Hammerstein Ballroom, don't think I'm just going to lay down and hand you the WWE Title. It don't work like that, Jack. Don't get me wrong, don't get me wrong. Everyone in this building knows that you will fight for ECW, but you need to understand is that I have fought and bled to keep this. To hold on to the WWE Championship, I have stepped in a cage with pitbulls. I fear nothing and regret less. Along the way, Rob, I've been booed out of a building or two. I know what that's like but still I got the nuts to stare the devil in the face and smile. So, before you get all excited about being the hometown hero at One Night Stand, homie, you need to get your mind straight. You need to realize that this could possibility be your one opportunity to get a crack at this soldier, and Rob, this soldier is locked on, dialed in, and ready to strike. And at One Night Stand..." John then signs the contract, "...my target is Rob Van Dam. Good luck to you. I'll see you on Sunday."

John and Rob then shook hands.

"Okay, fellas," the Coach said. "You have both signed this contract..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Paul said. "Excuse me, excuse me. There's a mistake here because your first taste of ECW doesn't come Sunday, John. It comes two nights from now right here on the USA Network this Wednesday night on a special called WWE vs. ECW Head-to-Head. I like to call it ECW vs. WWE. Ten superstars from RAW and Smackdown combined against ten ECW superstars in a battle royal, and just so you, John, can sample the flavor, I brought a couple of participants in the battle royal with me tonight!"

The ECW theme music played and Balls Mahoney, Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, and Terry Funk came through the crowd and got into the ring. Nicole and Delancey stood behind John as the ECW wrestlers surrounded them.

"Paul, let me guess," John said onto the microphone, "These guys are here for John Cena autographs, right? Well, if I'm going down, my ass is going down swinging."

John nailed Mahoney but then Sandman hit John in the head with a Kendo stick and went nuts on him. Sabu then came out of nowhere and went to the top rope with his chair. Delancey went on the apron and tried to take the chair from Sabu but he pushed Delancey off the apron and she landed onto Nicole. Sabu then sailed off onto John on the table right in the back of his head. Big Show then came out from the curtain with the RAW locker room and went into the ring as Paul Heyman and ECW wrestler bailed out of the ring and into the crowd. John got up and he was busted open as the ECW alumni converged in the crowd staring down the RAW superstars. John was extremely pissed off and he along with Nicole, Delancey, and the RAW superstars left the ring and went into the back.

As John, Nicole, and Delancey were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, John went into the locker room to calm down and closed the door. He really didn't want to blow his temper in front of Nicole and Delancey. Nicole then started crying and Delancey then hugged her.

"It's okay, Nicole," Delancey said. "Everything is gonna be alright."

"I hope so," Nicole said.

"Well, I know you got a match to prepare for, so I'll leave you alone."

"Okay."

Delancey then walked away and Nicole leaned on the wall. A few seconds later, John opened the door and saw Nicole standing looking a little sad. John put his hand on Nicole's left shoulder and Nicole turned around. Then John and Nicole hugged each other.

Later before the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Melina, Nicole was in the locker room getting ready with John until there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's me, Delancey," Delancey said from outside.

"Come in."

Delancey then walked inside and closed the door.

"Nicole, John, I have some bad news," Delancey said.

"What could be worse than me getting jumped and beaten by a bunch of ECW freaks?" John said.

"You guys didn't watch it."

"Watch what?" Nicole said.

"Okay, there was this scuffle between Edge, Mick Foley, and Kurt Angle and after that, Kurt got jumped...by Randy Orton. I have this feeling he's not going back to Smackdown. I think he's coming back to RAW."

Nicole just froze and her face was pale.

"Nicole, you all right?" John said.

Then without warning, Nicole suddenly fainted and John caught her before she hit the ground.

"Nicole!" Delancey said. "Nicole? John, I'm so sorry. I never should've broken the news to her."

"No, it's okay," John said as he put his hand on Nicole's forehead. "She's still conscious, but she's in shock."

John carried Nicole in his arms and sat her down on the bench.

"You think Nicole is gonna be okay when her match comes?" Delancey said.

"Yeah," John said. "This is what Randy wanted to do to her since 'Eddie's Angels' accomplished their mission at Wrestlemania: scare her so she'll lose the Women's Championship."

"Well, he still can't touch her, me, or Rochelle. He's probably after Kurt Angle for the breaking his ankle on Smackdown back in April. I don't think Randy has changed a bit."

"Well, I know what I gotta do. Keep my close eye on Nicole and make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yeah. I gotta go."

"Okay."

Then Delancey left the locker room.

A few minutes later, Nicole woke up and her eyes were still blurry. When Nicole's vision became clear, she noticed she was lying on the bench in the locker room.

"Nicole, are you all right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Nicole said sitting up. "What happened?"

"You just fainted."

"Oh, my god. I fainted because Delancey told me the news I did not wanna hear. I didn't expect Randy to be back until next week and I sure as hell didn't expect him to be back on RAW."

"Maybe Randy had enough of Smackdown and decided to sneak back here to RAW."

"Well, that's gonna be a problem because I know for a fact he wants to try to ruin my life all over again especially with our wedding that is still months away."

"No, I'm not gonna let that happen. Look, if you want, I'll come down to the ring with you for your match. I'm gonna keep a close eye on you."

"Okay."

"Alright. You sure you're gonna be okay for your match?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Here, have some water." John gave his water bottle to Nicole and she drunk some of it. "Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Nicole took a deep breath, grabbed her Women's Championship belt, and she and John left the locker room.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Melina. Johnny Nitro wasn't allowed at ringside before, during, and after the match because he would try to do something for Melina to win the match just like Melina did during his match against Charlie Haas. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Justin Roberts announced. He took over for Lillian Garcia when she was knocked down by Charlie Haas and injured her wrist. "Making her way to the ring first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion John Cena, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a black open tank top, a red bustier, baggy denim pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her belt in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Melina. Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. John kissed Nicole and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina taunted Nicole about Randy Orton showing up and Nicole jumped Melina from behind and hit a Thesz press and then some right hands. Nicole hit a snapmare and then a flip over neck snap. Nicole pulled at the hair of Melina but she bailed to the outside. Nicole sent Melina into the barricade but then Melina came back kicking Nicole into the ring steps. Melina tossed Nicole back in the ring and Melina stomped away at Nicole and then stood right on her head. Melina threw Nicole down to the mat and again stood on her head. Melina locked in a bodyscissors with a rear naked choke. Melina hit some forearm shots and then Nicole reversed into a rollup for two.

Nicole hit some forearms but Melina hit a hair takedown for two. Melina hit a stiff stomp to the ribs and then choked Nicole over the middle rope. Melina laid Nicole over the middle buckle and then hit a knee to the midsection. Melina went for a move from the middle rope but Nicole got her knees up. Nicole hit some forearms and then a crossbody. Nicole sent Melina head first to the corner and then nailed a rollup for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole gets up and John gets in the ring as the referee handed Nicole the belt and raises her left arm in the air along with John. Then Nicole looks down at Melina holding her head and said "Don't ever make fun of me or mention Randy's name at my face again!" She and John then left the ring and walked to the back.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and Nicole was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. She was in John's "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt. Nicole had finished washing her face and she got out of the bathroom. Then Nicole saw John sleeping peacefully on his back on the bed. Nicole smiled as she took off her t-shirt and climbed onto the bed. Nicole started kissing John passionately until Nicole felt John's hands on her waist. Nicole pinned them above his head as Nicole continued to kiss him. John then switched positions with Nicole and he started kissing Nicole on her lips and neck. John then took off her black bra and panties and Nicole took off John's boxers and the two began to make love.


	16. WWE vs ECW Head to Head

**Chapter 16: WWE vs. ECW Head-to-Head**

Two days later...

WWE vs. ECW Head-to-Head was in Dayton, Ohio and John was in a non-title extreme rules match against Sabu.

Nicole, along with her border collie puppy, Baby, in her right arm, and Delancey were walking down the hallway at the arena to find Rochelle because Rey Mysterio had a match against Rob Van Dam. When they reached the catering room, Nicole and Delancey spotted Rochelle at the table looking at something on her laptop computer. They walked up to her.

"Hey, Ro-ro," Delancey said.

"Nicole, Delancey, hi," Rochelle said when she turned her head. "Hi, Baby."

"What are you looking at?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, your Babe of the Year photos."

"Oh, cool," Delancey said.

Nicole and Delancey looked on Rochelle's laptop computer at the Babe of the Year photos and the theme for June was Summer Bikinis. There was one photo of Nicole laying on a hammock wearing a sparkling pink bikini and another photo of Delancey laying on the beach in the water wearing a black bikini with white polka dots.

"Oh, my god. These pictures came out good," Nicole said.

"Yeah, that photoshoot at the beach was fun," Delancey said.

"So, Nicole, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Rochelle said.

"They're coming along fine," Nicole said. "John and I were in Boston to visit the sites for the wedding and reception and I was immediately blown away. This wedding is going to be beautiful."

"I can see that. Hey, Delancey told me that you fainted after she told you that Randy Orton showed up on Monday Night RAW. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, I had to watch and follow Nicole to make sure Randy doesn't come near her," Delancey said. "I still can't believe he showed up a week early. Why?"

"I don't know, but maybe we'll find out tonight."

"So, Rochelle, are you enjoying having Ashley on Smackdown?"

"Yeah, she's awesome," Rochelle said. "She's really fitting in and I enjoy hanging out with her."

"I wonder if she and Matt Hardy are back together," Delancey said.

"I don't know. I never asked her about it."

"Oh, and speaking of Smackdown," Nicole said, "what is with Michelle McCool? I mean, she returns to Smackdown after almost a year and all of a sudden, she's starts acting all bitchy and dressing like a schoolteacher, even though she was one."

"I thought she would be happy that Melina and Johnny Nitro has moved back to RAW and I thought everything would calm down, but no. It looks like Michelle needs an attitude adjustment."

"You know someone who used to say that?"

"Who?"

"Dave Batista."

"Yeah! Are you happy that he's coming back next month?" Delancey said.

"Yes, I am," Rochelle said. "Oh, my god. Smackdown hasn't been the same without him and I'm so glad he's coming back."

A little later, WWE vs. ECW Head-to-Head was on and John, Nicole, and Delancey were in the locker room watching Randy Orton running his mouth to Kurt Angle, who was now part of ECW.

He revealed that last year he was drafted from RAW to Smackdown, but his Smackdown contract has expired, and Randy signed on to become the newest member of RAW. Randy also said that before he goes back to RAW to try and make an impact, he has revenge on his mind for Sunday against Kurt.

Nicole stood in front of the TV and had a pale look on her face. Nicole took a deep breath and knew she had to be strong. John stood up, walked over to Nicole, and put his hand over her left shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Nicole," John said. "I'm not gonna let Randy bother you."

Nicole nodded her head.

"The Legend Killer is up to his old tricks again," Delancey said. "He's never gonna change."

"No, he's not," Nicole said. "Who knows what he's gonna do."

"How come no one didn't tell you that Randy's contract with Smackdown expired?" John said. "Did Rochelle know about this?"

"I don't think so," Delancey said. "Randy is pretty sneaky and I know that everybody had enough of him starting crap."

"He's gonna do it again," Nicole said. "I know."

Later, it was time for the non-title extreme rules match between John and Sabu. Sabu's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain on the other side of the arena. Sabu got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a black and white swirl tube mini dress and a red newsboy cap covering her straight hair. Delancey was wearing a black tube mini dress with the number 27 and black boots. The three walked down the aisle and entered the ring. Nicole poses with John raising her Women's title belt in the air as he gets on one of the turnbuckles raising his title belt in the air. John gets back down, takes his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap off and throws them to the crowd. Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Sabu traded right hands with John coming out on top. John sent Sabu to the ropes and hit a back elbow and then an elbow drop for two. John nailed more right hands and then sent Sabu head first to the corner. John hit some jabs in the corner and then nailed a nice suplex for two. John went for a back drop but Sabu kicked him in the head but then John caught Sabu with a spinebuster for two. John hammered away with right hands and then choked Sabu in the corner.

John sent Sabu hard to the corner but then Sabu came back with a low blow and then tossed John to the outside. Sabu hit a slingshot somersault senton to John on the outside and then tossed a chair right at his face. Sabu sent John back into the ring and again tossed the chair into the face of John. Sabu nailed the triple jump moonsault and covered for two. Sabu set the chair up in the corner and hit Air Sabu for another near fall.

Sabu hit the Arabian Facebuster on John and he rolled to the outside. Sabu sent John shoulder first into the ring steps and then sent him into the announce table. Sabu hit a leg drop on the announce table on John. Sabu sent John back into the ring and covered for two. Sabu went for Air Sabu in the corner again but John caught him and went for the FU and scored with it. John then locked in the STFU but the Big Show came out, entered the ring, and nailed John.

Edge then came after Big Show and Mark Henry and Rey Mysterio and Mick Foley are in the ring as well. Randy Orton joined in and then Rob Van Dam came out and things are breaking down. WWE get the advantage and then the rest of ECW entered the ring. Everyone is brawling all over the place and John grabbed the Kendo Stick from Sandman and nailed him several times. Then he nailed the Big Show getting him out of the ring and John had rage all over his face carrying the Kendo Stick before Kurt Angle entered the ring and got nailed as well. John screamed and went nuts on himself on the head with the Kendo Stick. John had a huge smile on his face as he raised the Kendo Stick up in the air and Nicole and Delancey entered the ring raising John's arm in the air. One Night Stand was bound to be a real fight on Sunday night.


	17. ECW One Night Stand

**Chapter 17: ECW One Night Stand**

ECW One Night Stand was in New York City and Nicole and Delancey were at the Hammerstein Ballroom talking to each other until Rochelle walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"What's up?" Delancey said.

"You guys are not gonna believe this," Rochelle said. "Vince McMahon just told me that Playboy magazine wants me to do a photo shoot for the July issue."

"Ro-ro, that's awesome," Delancey said hugging Rochelle.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "Wait. Does Dave know about this?"

"Not yet. I haven't told him," Rochelle said. "I am just ecstatic right now. I can't even find the words to describe this. This has been my dream to pose for Playboy."

"Well, you know Delancey and I posed for the magazine and we sure did had lots of fun."

"Yeah, it was fun," Delancey said. "Now it's your turn."

"Yep," Rochelle said. "The photoshoot is Friday and I know that I'm gonna have lots of fun."

The girls kept having their conversation until someone from behind knocked something over. The girls heard it and the person ran. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle ran after the person and the chase was all over the Hammerstein Ballroom until it ended with the person running through some double doors and blocked them with a broom. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle went to the doors but couldn't get in.

"Damn it!" Delancey said.

"Who was that?" Rochelle said.

"I don't know," Nicole said, "but it looks we have a spy."

"Hey, ladies," John said as the girls screamed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not gonna hurt you. What's going on?"

"Somebody was spying on us," Delancey said.

"And this person was so fast, we couldn't see who it was," Rochelle said.

"You know who I think it is?" Nicole said. "Randy Orton."

"Or Rob Van Dam," Delancey said.

"But all what we were talking about was me posing for Playboy magazine," Rochelle said. "That's all."

"Maybe this person was trying to see what plan you girls have for tonight," John said.

"I don't think so," Nicole said, "because there is no plan and this person was stupid enough to spy on us."

"Yeah," Delancey said.

Later, ECW One Night Stand was on and it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Rob Van Dam.

Rob's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with his briefcase. He walked down the aisle on the side of the Hammerstein Ballroom and got into the ring. The fans chanted "RVD" and then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a white midriff tube top with purple, green, and blue polka dots, black pants, black suspenders, and a black hat covering her straight hair. Delancey was wearing a blue low halter V-neckline top and denim jeans. The three walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap threw them to the audience but they threw the shirt back. Nicole and Delancey leave the ring as the referee raised the WWE title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Rob got in the face of John and John is pissed about his shirt being thrown back. The fans chanted some derogatory remarks and toilet paper was thrown at John. John and Rob lock up and John backed Rob to the corner and then nailed some right hands. John sent Rob to the corner and then nailed a cradle suplex for two. John and Rob have a face off and John grabbed a side headlock but Rob sent him to the ropes and John came back with a shoulder block. Rob missed an enziguri but then caught John on the rebound sending him to the outside.

John gets back in the ring and they get nose to nose and trade right hands and Rob knocks down John. John comes back with a powerslam for a near fall and then clotheslined Rob to the outside. John goes to the top rope and flies off with a double axe handle on Rob. John sent Rob into the ring apron and then nailed some right hands. John sent Rob face first into the timekeepers table and then held up his WWE Championship. Rob came back with a kick to John and then hit a moonsault press off the ring steps. Rob grabs a chair but John nails him in the head and then whipped him into the cameraman and into the guardrail. John threw Rob flying into the crowd and John followed out into the crowd. John held a "fuck you John" sign in front of Rob's face and nailed a right hand. John tossed Rob back over the guardrail to ringside. Rob came back with a kick and John is draped over the rail and Rob goes to the apron and comes off with the spinning leg drop.

Rob got back in the ring and hit a baseball slide to John. Rob hit a slingshot guillotine leg drop over the top rope onto the apron. Rob grabbed a chair and John is in the corner. Rob skateboarded the chair into the face of John and then covered for a near fall. Rob nailed a corkscrew leg drop and then laid the chair on John and hit the rolling thunder. Rob covered for a two count and Rob nailed a slam and then grabbed another chair and laid it on John again before going for the split legged moonsault but John got the chair up. John then nailed a DDT right into the chair and John covered with his feet on the ropes for two. John has the chair and wedges it between the top and middle ropes in the corner. John then catapulted Rob head first into the chair and Rob's head went through the chair! John covered and Rob kicked out at two! John hit a belly to back sitout powerbomb and John did the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then saluted Rob before going for the FU. John went for it but Rob reversed and nailed a spinning heel kick.

John hit right hands in the corner and then sent Rob to the opposite corner and charged in but ate boot. Rob went to the top but John powerbombed him off. John covered but Rob again kicked out. Rob came back hanging John up in the ropes and then dropped him to the floor. Rob then hit a dropkick sending John off the apron and into the guardrail. Rob pulled out a table from under the ring and sent it into the ring. Rob set up the table in the corner but John hit a drop toe hold and locked in the STFU. Rob crawled towards the ropes and he's so close and he makes it! John won't break the hold but the referee pulls him off. John gets in his face and shoves him. The referee shoves him back and then John levels the referee. John crotched Rob on the top rope and John nailed a superplex. John went to the outside and dismantled the ring steps sending the top half of them into the ring. John rammed the steps right into the head of Rob. Smackdown referee Nick Patrick then entered the ring as John covered but Rob kicked out!

John went for the FU but Rob grabbed the top rope and John dumped him over the top rope with an FU to the floor. Someone in a helmet then entered the ring and laid out John with a spear and then takes off the helmet and it's Edge! Edge has speared Rob through the table and Edge laughed as the fans chanted "thank you Edge." Edge then made his way up the aisle to the back and Rob is up in the ring and wonders what went on. Rob leapt to the top rope and came off with the Five Star Splash and covered but the referee is down. Rob went to wake up the referee and Paul Heyman came to the ring and Rob covered and Paul made the count. Rob wins.

Paul handed Rob in the title and celebrated with him. The Big Show gets in the ring as Rob makes his way through the crowd in celebration. Rob is up on the balcony and hugs his wife and celebrates with the title. Paul laughed in the ring as it filled with ECW stars. Rob then made his way back down to the ring and celebrated with the rest of the ECW roster. They got Rob on his shoulders as he held the title high.

Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and helped John out of the ring. The three walked down the aisle and then walked to the back. As John, Nicole, and Delancey were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they went into the locker room and Nicole and Delancey helped John sit down.

"I need some air," Nicole said as she left the locker room.

Delancey then followed her and saw Nicole sitting on a crate looking frustrated. Delancey then walked up to Nicole.

"Nicole, are you alright?" Delancey said.

"No," Nicole said. "I just feel bad karma about to come again."

"Nicole..."

"Delancey, I'm serious! First, I thought Melina was completely fired and she comes back to RAW and starts trouble again; next, my ex-fiancé returns early and I know for a fact he wants to completely embarrass me again; and now, John loses the WWE Championship at an ECW event, thanks to Edge. What's next, Delancey!"

"Nicole, I know just how you feel, but like John said, there's more to life than just titles. I know for a fact John will get the championship back because he has overcome a lot of odds. You know that."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about Randy. He's not going to do anything. You just hold on and be strong." Nicole nodded her head. "Damn Edge. I should've known he was gonna do something. And that crowd, my god. They were worse than Wrestlemania."

"Yeah. One fan threw John's shirt back and the rest of the crowd sure were saying a lot of stuff that made me want to go there and beat up somebody."

"Yeah. There sure were a lot of "FU Cena' and 'Same old stuff.' That audience was nuts."

"Yeah."

Then John came out of the locker room.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Delancey said.

"Nicole, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nicole nodded her head and got off the crate.

"I'll wait out here," Delancey said.

Nicole nodded her head again and went inside the locker room leaving Delancey to be a lookout.

"You all right?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I'm just upset, that's all."

"Hey, look on the brightside, at least Randy lost his match."

Nicole laughed a little.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"You remember the night of the Royal Rumble when you said it didn't feel right with you being the Women's Champion and me not being the WWE Champion and at that time, you felt like you was taking advantage of me?" John said.

"Yeah."

"Do you feel that way now?"

"A little."

Nicole shed a tear down her cheek and John wiped it away. He then kissed Nicole's forehead.

"It's gonna be okay," John said.

Then he and Nicole hugged each other.

Down the hallway in a corner, Randy was staring at Delancey who was still keeping a lookout. He was actually the spy that Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were chasing.

"Oh, poor Nicole," Randy said to himself. "John Cena lost the WWE Championship and she will soon lose the Women's Championship. What's a whore to do? And Delancey, she still can't find the love of her life. She might as well be miserable and alone for the rest of her life. And Rochelle, with Michelle McCool keeping her busy on Smackdown, Rochelle won't even think about jumping to RAW and compete for the Women's Championship even though she's posing for Playboy magazine. The Angels will soon fall and I will rise again."

Then Randy walked away.


	18. Extreme Calls for Extreme Measures

**Chapter 18: Extreme Calls for Extreme Measures**

The next day, John and Nicole were sleeping in their hotel room. At about 6:30am, Nicole woke up and she got out of the bed. She went into her bag, took out her diary, and went into the bathroom. Nicole sat on the toilet seat with the top down and began to write an entry in her diary.

_"June 12th. Dear Diary, Karma, karma, karma. Bad karma is what I've been getting for the past two weeks. My biggest nemesis and my ex-fiancé has returned to RAW and has already started trouble again. I'm not gonna back down and self-destruct because I've worked too damn hard to let a couple of ingrates get in my way especially with my wedding coming up. Another piece of bad karma, my fiancé John losing the WWE Championship thanks to that snot-nose Edge. He's getting worse, and I'm talking about Edge, especially with Lita a.k.a. the one-woman hooker parade. I know in my heart that John will get the championship back and I shouldn't feel responsible for him losing it. That would kill John. There is more to life than titles and I love John so much, I don't wanna think that being the Women's Champion is important than life itself." _

Then Nicole got up from the toilet seat and came out of the bathroom. She looked at John sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiled. In Nicole's mind, she had to be strong not only for herself, but for John.

RAW was in Penn State University and John was facing Edge in the main event.

Nicole was in the catering room alone with her puppy, Baby, and she had Delancey outside as a lookout. Nicole was playing with Baby when Melina came into the catering room and walked up to Nicole.

"Well, well, well," Melina said, "if it isn't the washed-up first lady of Evolution, Nicole Mitchell, who's getting married to the now former WWE Champion John Cena. You know, Nicole, I really don't like your music or your music videos and I really don't like the way you whore yourself around. You make me so sick, if I were your ex-fiancé, I'd RKO you or even worse and you'll pay for everything you've done."

"Wait a minute. Let me get something straight here," Nicole said standing up holding Baby in her right arm. "If you don't like me or my music, that's fine. But you saying that you're gonna do something worse to me, you can't even think of the first thing you're gonna do to me. You tried and tried and tried but couldn't do it."

"Yeah, thanks to you and your girlfriends."

"Yeah, I gotta admit, 'Eddie's Angels' was the most dominant trio ever and, uh, I heard from Rochelle that they were the reason you and Sharmell got into a scuffle last month. You two and Jillian couldn't beat us even if you three tried. And speaking of Jillian, boy, did she kick your ass and got you fired. I never should've underestimated her."

"I swear, I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell if it's the last thing I do. I feel Eddie's Angels' presence everywhere and it'll never leave me."

"Why don't you look up the words 'divine intervention.' It'll do you some justice."

Nicole pushed Melina out of her way and left the catering room.

Later, RAW was on and Nicole and Delancey were walking back to the locker room to meet up with John for his match against Edge. They came across Todd Grisham who was interviewing Mickie James. Mickie said everyone who has a problem with her has the worst fate. Ashley, who called her psycho, broke her leg and has moved to Smackdown, Trish Stratus, in her rematch for the Women's Title, popped her shoulder out, and now Beth has to eat her food through a straw. Beth Phoenix was injured last week during her match with Victoria. Mickie said she really liked Beth, they grew up together, and then she got really mean. Still, what happened between Mickie and Beth was still in question. Then Mickie went on to say,

"But there's still one more person that is close to suffering the worst fate and that person is Nicole Mitchell. You got my Women's Championship and I'm challenging you for it at Vengeance. I want it back and I know for a fact that you're gonna have your best friend Delancey Scott at your corner; it won't make a difference for me. Your fiancé lost the WWE Championship at ECW One Night Stand and you're gonna lose the Women's Championship at Vengeance and in the words of your fiancé, you'll be known as the biggest goat in the Women's Division of the WWE."

Then Nicole and Delancey came forward. Nicole was wearing a blue tube top, black pants, black arm warmers, and a black baseball cap covering her curly hair. Delancey was wearing a black low V-neckline halter top, denim miniskirt, and black boots.

"The biggest goat in the Women's Division of the WWE, huh?" Nicole said as she laughed. "Yeah, right. You know, Mickie, you're lucky Trish and Beth aren't here to kick your ass but it's not gonna make one bit of a difference for you. You want your match at Vengeance? You got it. I will walk out of Charlotte, North Carolina the Women's Champion and you'll be known as the biggest goat in the Women's Division of the WWE."

"Oh, hi," Mickie said as Randy Orton came forward. "See you later."

Mickie then walked away and Nicole and Delancey turned to Randy.

"I sure as hell don't have anything to say to you," Nicole said.

"Don't try to pull any funny stuff on us," Delancey said.

Then she and Nicole walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for John's match against Edge. Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and went around the ring passing some of the ECW wrestlers who came into the arena a few minutes ago. Edge and Lita got into the ring and were prancing around as usual. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. John took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and "Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt off and threw them to the crowd.

John got into the ring and speared Edge down and hammered away him with right hands. Edge thumbed the eye of John and then tried to hightail it but John caught him in the aisle and sent him into the ring steps. John sent Edge back into the ring and hammered away with right hands in the corner. Lita got in the ring and got on the back of John and the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Delancey pulled Lita down and began to beat on her. John and Edge ran out of the ring and Edge tried to run through the crowd. He got away and then John got into it with the ECW wrestlers. John nails Stevie Richards right with the chair and then knocked Justin Credible over the announce table with it and John then nailed Balls Mahoney in the head with the chair. The ECW wrestlers were laid out and John got into the ring with Nicole and Delancey still there and asked for a microphone.

"At One Night Stand, I got an awakening as to how ECW does business," John said. "According to them, hell, anybody can show up, and when they get there, they can do whatever the hell they want. Well, you know what I think? I think I like it. And as for now, I think I really like it because tomorrow night is the television debut of ECW...and I'm going to show up. And when I do, I'm gonna...do whatever the hell I wanna do. So Paul Heyman, thank you, thank you for throwing this party tomorrow night because I guarantee you John Cena will have an extremely good time."

John dropped the microphone and he, Nicole, and Delancey left the ring with smiles on their faces. They all turned around and John grabbed Nicole and kissed her. John was going to show up at ECW and he wasn't lying either.


	19. Nut Case Scenarios

**Chapter 19: Nut-Case Scenarios**

RAW was in Rochester, New York and Vengeance was six days away. Last week on the debut of ECW, John kept his word and showed up. He gave Edge, Rob Van Dam, and Paul Heyman a beatdown and Sabu won a battle royal to face John at Vengeance.

Nicole was in the locker room on her laptop computer looking at wedding invitations on the internet. John came into the locker room with two bottles of water.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"What you looking at?"

"Wedding invitations."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

John sat next to Nicole and was looking on Nicole's laptop computer at the wedding invitations.

"What do you think of this one?" Nicole asked.

She and John looked at a bright white invitation with embossed pearl roses on two corners. Roses were going to be the flowers for the wedding.

"I like it," John said. "It fits perfectly."

"I knew it would," Nicole said. "I even got the wording for the invitation on my word processor. You wanna see?"

"Yeah."

Nicole closed the internet browser and went into her word processor. She went to a document that said, "Wedding Invitation Wording," and it popped on the screen. It said,

Because you have shared in their lives

by your friendship and love

the honour of your presence is requested

at the affirmation of the wedding vows of

John Felix Anthony Cena

and

Nicole Dawn Mitchell

on Friday, the twenty-second of December

Two thousand and six

at two o'clock

Trinity Boston Church

206 Claredon Street

Boston, Massachusetts

Reception card

The pleasure of your company

is requested at the

wedding reception of

John Felix Anthony Cena

and

Nicole Dawn Mitchell

Friday, the twenty-second of December

immediately following the ceremony

Boston Marriott Cambridge

"I love it," John said. "I absolutely love it. I definitely want all of our friends and families to come to the wedding because they know and I know it's gonna be beautiful."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I've said this once and I'll say it again: I cannot wait to marry you."

"You can never stop saying it. I can't wait to marry you too."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Bra and Panties tag team match between Torrie Wilson and Maria versus Candice Michelle and Mickie James.

Candice and Torrie locked up and Candice gains the upper hand but Torrie counters with a sunset flip and pulls Candice's shirt off. Mickie attacks Torrie from behind and exposes her panties. Maria is tagged in and punches Mickie. Mickie hits a flapjack and exposes Maria's bra and panties very quickly. She then pulls Torrie's shirt off for the win.

After the bell, Candice celebrated the win with Mickie and was feeling her up. Mickie then attacks Candice and pulls off Candice's Daisy Dukes. She mocks the Go Daddy dance and says "Get out of my ring!" Mickie left the ring and she steals Jim Ross' cowboy hat. A fan then was taunting Mickie and Mickie then pulls the shirt off of her in the crowd. Then Nicole came out from the curtain and attacked Mickie from behind. She took the fan's shirt and Jim's comboy hat and gave the security guard the shirt back and gave Jim his hat back. Mickie tried to attack Nicole from behind but Nicole ducked and hit the X Factor. She tossed Mickie back into the ring and Nicole stripped Mickie to her bra and panties. Mickie then ran out of the ring and went to the back trying to cover herself. Nicole then asked for a microphone.

"Well, I gotta tell you," Nicole said, "Mickie is not only a nut-case, but she's a scaredy cat as well. I just stripped her to her bra and panties and Mickie ran out of the ring screaming and crying. That's what she gets for being a psycho and that's why I'm facing the bitch at Vengeance for my Women's title. Me, I'm not afraid to take off my clothes and that is why I'm giving my fiancé John Cena my infamous motivation to help him win his extreme rules match against ECW's Sabu at Vengeance. Hit the music!

Nicole's entrance theme played and then seductively wows the crowd by stripping down to her black bra and panties. She then walks around the ring and blows a kiss to the crowd. Nicole grabbed her clothes and walked out of the ring and walked up the aisle slapping the hands of the fans. She then goes to the back where Delancey was watching the whole thing.

"I gotta tell you, Nicole," Delancey said, "it works everytime."

"Oh, it's gonna work for John at Vengeance because even though he's not the WWE Champion anymore, which he will be again, at least he is gonna have himself a good time whipping Sabu's ass."

"Yeah."

As Nicole and Delancey were walking back to the locker room, they didn't notice Randy Orton was hiding behind a crate spying on them again.

"I highly doubt it, Nicky," Randy said, "because if there's one person who deserves to be the WWE Champion, it's gonna be me, and then one day, you'll bow down and kiss my ass."

Then Randy walked away.

Then it was time for John's match against ECW's Balls Mahoney.

Earlier, ECW Representative Paul Heyman was in Vince McMahon's office talking to the Coach, who was in put in charge after Vince left with Shane to go back home to Connecticut for Stephanie to have her baby, and purposed a match between John and Balls Mahoney and it all was because of last week. Nicole heard the whole thing and told John.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a black see-through shirt, pink tank top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair was straight. Delancey was wearing a tan low halter low V-neckline body suit with hanging g-string and light denim jeans. The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. John posed in the ring along with Nicole as she raised her Women's Title belt in the air. John took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and threw them into the audience. Then the ECW theme music played and Balls Mahoney comes out from the curtain with Paul Heyman following him. Mahoney had a chair in his hand that said "Cena must pay" Nicole and Delancey were making fun of him acting like they were scared. Mahoney got into the ring and Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The fans started chanting, "ECW!" and John and Mahoney trade punches. John gets a two count on Mahoney and Mahoney comes back with a thumb to the eye and throws John into the turnbuckle. Mahoney hits a headbutt to John and throws some punches. Mahoney hits a kick to the head for two. John punches back, hits shoulderblocks, and a Blue Thunder Driver. John goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle as Paul hands Mahoney the chair. John counters with the drop toe hold and the STFU and Mahoney taps.

After the bell, Paul checks and Mahoney and John, along with Nicole and Delancey, stalks Paul. Then Sabu out of nowhere enters the ring and throws a chair at John rolling himself out of the ring. Mahoney and Tommy Dreamer get into the ring and grabbed Nicole and Delancey. Sabu hits John with a television monitor on the outside and sets John up on the announcer's desk and his chair on the ring. Paul screams at Nicole, "Watch Sabu destroy your fiancé!" as Sabu leaps off the chair, stalls on the top rope for about three seconds, and hits a leg drop on John to break the table. Tommy and Mahoney let go of Nicole and Delancey and they check on Sabu while the girls check on John. Nicole cradles John as Sabu, Mahoney, Tommy, and Paul escape through the crowd. John struggles to get up and Nicole and Delancey helped him.

The three walked all the way into the back and were walking down the hallway. John went into the locker room to calm down and closed the door.

"This is getting way out of hand," Nicole said as she sat down.

"Yeah, it's getting out of control and I'm sick of it," Delancey said.

"That Sabu is a freak and I don't know how he lives with himself jumping off of ropes and crashing through tables."

"I sure as hell wouldn't crash through a table if my life depended on it. But John's face was flat on the table and Sabu's leg was on him."

"And did you see John's eye?"

"Oh, my god. I remembered how his other eye was after Backlash. That was worse."

"Yeah, it was."

Then Randy Orton came forward. He had a match against Gene Snitsky.

"Oh, Nicole, I am so sorry about what happened to your fiancé," Randy said. "Such a shame. Are you gonna be okay? You need a glass of water or something?"

"Randy, why don't you do us both a favor and leave Nicole alone," Delancey said. "She does not have time for your bullcrap."

"Okay."

Randy gave a slick smile and walked away. Then Mickie James came forward.

"Now what the hell do you want, Mickie?" Delancey said.

"I just wanna talk to Nicole, that's all," Mickie said. "Nicole, I'm sorry about what happened to your fiancé John Cena. I hope he's okay because if there's nothing you can't do, then maybe I will. I'm sure your 'cure' earlier tonight may or may not help John win his match at Vengeance because I know I can motivate him better than you can and with your ex-fiancé back in the picture, I'm sure there will be no motivation left for you and I'm sure nobody will ever look at your fake breasts, your skinny long legs, and your chubby stomach too."

Then without warning, Nicole shoves Mickie onto the wall and to the ground. Nicole nailed Mickie with right and left hands. Delancey tried to pull Nicole off of Mickie but Nicole wouldn't budge. As Nicole continued to attack Mickie, Delancey ran into the locker room and asked John to help her. John came out of the locker room and he and Delancey were able to pull Nicole off of Mickie and some referees were able to get Mickie away from Nicole.

"You're one crazy bitch!" Mickie said as she ran away.

"You'll see how crazy I am when I get my hands on you at Vengeance!" Nicole said as John held onto her.

"And Mickie, this wouldn't be the first time tonight Nicole kicked your ass, you psychotic bitch," Delancey said.

"You all right?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said.

Then John let go of Nicole and she walked inside the locker room. The night was definitely not the night for both John and Nicole and there was plenty in store for the both of them at Vengeance.


	20. An Offer You Can’t Refuse

**Chapter 20: An Offer You Can't Refuse**

The next day, Nicole was sleeping in an empty bed and she woke up. John was in the bathroom and was taking a shower. Nicole got out of the bed and grabbed a white robe from the chair. She slept in her black bra and panties last night. Nicole put the robe on, walked to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"John, are you in there?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower," John said from inside the bathroom.

Nicole walked in the bathroom and she was shocked at the sight of John's face. His right eye had swollen up.

"Oh, baby," Nicole said as she walked up to John and had her hand on the side of his face.

"It's that bad, huh?" John said.

"Well, not too bad. It didn't turn out to be worse than what happened at Backlash. But I like I said, you are a strong macho man."

"I know I am."

Nicole kissed the side of John's face and then his lips. John then picked up Nicole by her thighs, went out of the bathroom, and dropped her on the bed. John climbed on top of Nicole and kissed her passionately. When John moved down to her neck, he took off Nicole's robe and was about to unhook her black bra until there was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" John said.

"That's probably Delancey," Nicole said.

Then she and John quickly got off the bed and tried to find some clothes. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Come on, guys," Delancey said from outside. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Can you give us a minute?" Nicole said searching through her suitcase.

"Whatever."

Nicole then decided to keep her robe on and John had put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Then Nicole opened the door.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said. "Hey...John, your eye is getting worse!"

"Thanks for reminding me," John said. "That son of a bitch. He is gonna get his on Sunday."

"I gotta tell you," Delancey said, "ECW wrestlers are a bunch of sickos and in the WWE, there's only two of them in my opinion: Edge and Randy Orton."

"Well, Randy Orton doesn't know when to quit and he's gonna get his ass kicked again by Kurt Angle," Nicole said.

"That's his problem."

"So, John, what are you gonna do about Sabu? I mean, you're gonna show up at ECW tonight, are you?"

"Hell yeah, I am," John said. "Besides, I'll make him an offer he can't refuse and he's not gonna see it coming."

"Ooh, I can't wait," Delancey said.

John, Nicole, and Delancey took the trip to Albany, New York and they were going to show up at ECW. Backstage, Paul Heyman was riling up the troops and John, Nicole, and Delancey walked into the building. Nicole was wearing a white low-cut tank top, black pants, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a green low-cut tank top and black pants. The three approached Paul and the ECW wrestlers and stared at them.

"Rob, Sabu...scumbag," John said and Nicole and Delancey laughed. "I gotta hand it to you. That was a hell of a stunt. I'm sure that maniacal brain of yours has so many extreme ideas planned for me on Sunday. Well, I'm here because I have an offer for you and I'll look you dead in the eye so you'll know I'm serious. As a matter of fact, I'll look all of you dead in the eye because, apparently, ECW, as a whole, doesn't like me or the way that I do business. But guys, I have no problem with that. What makes me a little bit salty is a guy hiding under the ripping of a motorcycle helmet or a random dude jumping over a guard rail and hitting a man while his back is turned. I'll tell you what, I'll spell it out for you. You want a fight? The fight's on Sunday. You want in? All you gotta do is show up! That's right, Paul. Bring anyone you want, hell, bring anyone you got! My offer for you at Vengeance, John Cena and Sabu in an Extreme Lumberjack match. 'Cause you see, Paul, I'm man enough to stare a good asskicking straight in the face. All I'm asking on Sunday is a chance to go down swinging if you don't mind. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Sabu said.

John laughed at Sabu's face and he, Nicole, and Delancey turned their backs and walked away slowly as the ECW wrestlers and Paul glared at them.


	21. Vengeance

**Chapter 21: Vengeance**

Vengeance was in Charlotte, North Carolina and Nicole and Delancey had just came back to the arena after their run around Charlotte.

"Whoo, man, why do you always got to run so fast?" Delancey said trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe because of all the training John has given me..." Nicole said trying to catch her breath, "...I have what it takes to beat Mickie James and retain the Women's title tonight."

"Yeah. Mickie was running her mouth saying that she was gonna get rid of you like she did Ashley and Beth Phoenix, but the bitch has no idea what you got up your sleeve."

"No doubt."

As Nicole and Delancey were walking to the locker room, they saw a blonde woman standing in front of the locker room.

"Hey, lady! What are you doing?" Nicole said.

"Looking for you ladies," Trish said sarcastically when she turned around.

"What's up, Trish?" Delancey said as she and Nicole walked up to Trish.

"Hey, girls. How are you?"

"We're doing good. How's your shoulder?"

"It's doing good. I'm all ready to wrestle again."

"I heard that."

"How about you, Nicole?"

"I'm doing good," Nicole said.

"Are you?"

"Okay, why are you finding me so surprising?"

"Look, I know that Randy Orton has returned to the WWE and you probably don't wanna talk about him, but you're engaged to the former two-time WWE Champion John Cena who extremely close with and if I were engaged to a guy like him, I'd be excited."

"Yeah, but Randy Orton, I still can't believe he showed up early and on RAW and nobody didn't tell me his contract with Smackdown expired. Hell, I didn't even know he had a contract on Smackdown."

"Yeah, well, Randy is an asshole and everybody in the WWE knows it," Delancey said. "Nobody couldn't stand him on Smackdown. He was nothing but trouble."

"Well, I guess the trouble Randy caused must've got him to return to RAW...and get him embarrassed by the Big Show at WWE vs. ECW Head-to-Head who's now part of ECW."

"Ooh, that's a shocker," Trish said.

"Yeah, speaking of ECW and a shocker," Delancey said, "what is with that girl, Kelly? I mean, for the second week in a row, she dances on the stage and strips. I mean, she is a sexed-up Barbie doll that little girls wouldn't wanna play with.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't do something like that even if someone offered me ten million dollars."

"Well, I would do it...in front of John...when we're alone," Nicole said.

"You're bad, Nicole."

"I know, but in a good way."

The girls laughed.

"Well, if Kelly wants to continue to get down and dirty, then maybe I should challenge her to a...mud match."

"A mud match?" Nicole and Trish said.

"Delancey, I'm shocked," Nicole said, "but I like your idea."

"That's what I thought," Delancey said as Nicole gave her a high five.

"Hey, ladies," John said.

"Hey, John," Delancey and Trish said.

"Nicole, can I talk you for a second?"

"Okay," Nicole said. "You're gonna be okay, D?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right," Delancey said.

Then John and Nicole started walking down the hallway.

"So, um, Nicole, I've been thinking, " John said. "Since we are gonna get married and all, I was wondering, where do you wanna live?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, ever since you and I got together, all I wanted to do was start fresh and everything's been so cool throughout the year. Ever since we got engaged, I've thought a lot of about where I want to live and why and I've come to a conclusion that I want to move in with you in Tampa. I mean, my friends and my whole family are in St. Louis and I love them to death, but outside, there's so much I want to forget. Like Randy, for example, he might call me, threaten me, or stalk me, or whatever whenever I'm home and he hasn't done that because I know for sure he doesn't want to risk his job. You have so much to live for and I want that as much as you do. Besides, Tampa, Florida is so nice out there including the beaches and you know I love to go to the beach whenever were in California or wherever. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great decision. You know I love you and I'll respect you with anything you decide."

"Thank you."

"So, now that's out of the way, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"You know, I almost forgot. When Randy and I got engaged, I told Delancey that if I were to get married, I want to go to the Sandals Resort in Jamaica for the honeymoon. I went on the website a few times and one of the best things about the resort is the private suites with its own private pool and everything. So you know what that means?"

"Oh, yeah. I definitely know what that means. Some time alone for us and we are gonna have an amazing time."

"You betcha."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other passionately not noticing that Randy Orton was spying on them again.

"Ugh. Just looking at her kissing him just makes me sick to my stomach. What does she sees in that thug anyway?" Randy said.

Then, Vengeance was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Mickie James. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Delancey following her.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Delancey Scott, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a glossy black camisole top with clear straps, glossy black pants, and her hair was straight. Delancey was wearing a black tube top with a midsection opening and three silver-tone belly chains and denim jeans. Nicole and Delancey walked down to the ramp and went into the ring. Delancey stood in the middle of the ring as Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Delancey waiting for Mickie to come out. Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the doors.

"And her opponent from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James," Lillian announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She stared at Nicole and Delancey as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and stared at Nicole again and began to talk trash to Delancey. Delancey got out of the ring as Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

The two ladies locked up and then rolled around the mat and Mickie grabbed Nicole by the hair. Nicole hits some right hands and Mickie comes back with some of her own. Mickie sits down on Nicole for two. Mickie got a body slam for two and Nicole comes back with an Irish whip and then goes for the Cenasphere but Mickie blocks and both women trade right hands on the top turnbuckle. Both ladies tumble from the top to the outside and the referee began his count. Nicole stands on Mickie on the outside and then sends her back in. Nicole picks Mickie up by the hair and slams her down for two. Nicole then locks in a full nelson but Mickie fights out with elbows. Mickie hits a headbutt and then a knee to the face. Mickie covers for two and went with some right hands and then a whip to the buckle. Mickie goes for the Tornado DDT but Nicole reverses into a headscissors. Mickie hot shots Nicole on the ropes and goes for the Stratusfaction but Nicole reverses into a Northern Lights for two.

Nicole flips Mickie by the hair and then lifts her by the hair and slams her on her back. Nicole covers for a two count. Mickie fights back but Nicole gains control and chokes Mickie down in the corner. Nicole picks her up by the hair and lifts her into a choke on the top rope! Nicole kicks away at Mickie giving her no chance to catch her breath. Nicole drops Mickie on the bottom rope and she goes for the bulldog but Mickie drops her with a back drop suplex. Mickie gets a roll-up for a two count. Mickie then starts to nail Nicole with rights, lefts, and clotheslines! Mickie takes Nicole down and goes for her moonsault but Nicole gets the knees up. Nicole then hits the X Factor and does the "You can't see me." Nicole hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and makes the cover for the win!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Delancey got into the ring as the referee handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt and raised her left arm in the air along with Delancey. Nicole and Delancey hugged each other and then they looked at Mickie who was pissed. Nicole and Delancey left the ring and were walking up the ramp. When they were about the reach the back, Nicole and Delancey turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then Nicole and Delancey went to the back.

"Well, Nicky, you did it," Delancey said. "You're still the Women's Champion and Mickie thought she was lucky to get rid of you."

"Well, the bitch is crazy and she can try all she wants to get rid of me because she can't," Nicole said. "She forgot that John trained me to become a two-time Women's Champion."

Nicole and Delancey kept walking until they saw Ric Flair walking over to them.

"Great match, Nicole," Ric said as kissed Nicole's cheek.

"Thank you, Ric," Nicole said.

"And I also wanna say thank you for coming to my wedding."

"Hey, you're coming to my wedding. Why couldn't John and I come to yours?"

"When is your wedding, by the way?"

"December 22nd."

"Great, because all I gotta say is whoo! John Cena and Nicole Mitchell, the wedding of the century and everybody's invited! Everybody's gonna there! Whoo! Nicole, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Ric kissed Nicole's cheek again and walked away. "You gotta love Ric Flair."

"Well, we are in Charlotte, North Carolina," Delancey said.

"Yeah."

Then Nicole and Delancey kept on walking until Randy Orton came forward. He had a match against Kurt Angle.

"Well, well, well," Randy said. "Nicole, congratulations on your title win, but later, your fiancé won't be so lucky."

Then Randy walked away and Nicole ended up mocking him in silence.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, you sorry-ass bastard," Nicole said.

Then she and Delancey walked away.

Later, it was time for the extreme lumberjack match between John and Sabu.

The ECW theme music played and the ECW lumberjacks Tommy Dreamer, Balls Mahoney, Stevie Richards, Little Guido, Roadkill, Danny Doring, Justin Credible, Al Snow and Sandman came out from the curtain and walked to the side of the ring. Then Sabu's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and went into the ring and RAW's entrance theme played and the RAW Lumberjacks Val Venis, Matt Striker, Rob Conway, Snitsky, Viscera, Trevor Murdoch, Lance Cade and Charlie Haas came out from the curtain and walked to the side of the ring. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a red jacket with black sleeves and red bottom net, black bustier, and light denim jeans. John takes his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap off and throws them to the crowd and he, Nicole, and Delancey walked down the ramp. All the lumberjacks were arguing on the outside and John, Nicole, and Delancey walked through them all like parting the red sea. They went around the ring and John led Nicole and Delancey to sit with Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross to play it safe from the lumberjacks and do commentary. John got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Sabu attacked John and nailed him in the back and then stomped away at him. John was tossed to the outside and was thrown back inside by the ECW Lumberjacks. John sent Sabu to the corner and nailed a fisherman's buster for two. Sabu was tossed out and the RAW lumberjacks sent him back in. John hit some right hands on Sabu and then nailed a back elbow for two. John was tossed out and the ECW lumberjacks stomped away at him and tossed him back inside. Sabu again tossed John out and Sandman nailed him in the head with his Kendo Stick.

Sabu grabbed a chair and nailed the triple jump moonsault and covered for two before locking in the camel clutch. John fought out but Sabu hit a low blow in the corner. Sabu hit a triple jump leg drop and covered for another two count. Sabu went up top with the chair and came off with the Arabian Facebuster on John for a near fall. Sabu went for a splash off the chair in the corner but John moved. John went nailed a powerslam on Sabu and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Tommy Dreamer has a table out. John hit a FU over the barricade on Stevie Richards and then Sabu nailed John with a chair.

Al Snow picked up John and Sabu tossed a chair at his head. Tommy Dreamer and Sabu dragged John to the table on the outside and held him in place as Sabu got back in the ring. Viscera saves John and he nails Sabu in the head with the Kendo Stick. Back in the ring and John threw the chair at the head of Sabu and John looks pissed. John goes for the FU and then spots the table and foes it on Sabu through the table and Sabu took one hell of a sick bump as he hit the edge of the table. Sabu was tossed back inside and then John locked in the STFU for the win.

"Well, ladies, it's been a pleasure," Jerry "the King" Lawler said at the announcers' table.

"Thanks for having us here," Nicole said.

"No problem," Jim Ross said.

Nicole and Delancey left the announcers' table, got into the ring, and celebrated with John on his victory as Sabu was helped to the back by the ECW lumberjacks. The RAW guys got in the ring to celebrate John's victory with him and the girls. John, Nicole, and Delancey left the ring and walked to the back where they met up with Rob Van Dam.

"I want to talk to you about something," Rob said. "What you did last week, coming into the ECW dressing room...I thought you had balls to show up at One Night Stand but you went right into our cave and that takes something I admire. I know you feel slighted because you didn't get a rematch for the title. The belt is mine because I'm the champion and I will back that up. I challenge you live on RAW tomorrow, one on one with the WWE Title on the line."

"Look, I didn't come in your house and beg for a rematch," John said. "You took everything from me. That's not a belt, it's my life. I'll do it. I'll see you tomorrow."

John and Rob shook hands and Rob walked away.

"Wow, that's a first," Delancey said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "I didn't expect Rob Van Dam to challenge you for a rematch for the WWE Championship; but I must say, it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, it was," John said. "I haven't been the champion for two weeks, I keep winning my matches though. Let's just hope those are signs for me to become the three-time WWE Champion."

"I believe in you, John. You will be the champion tomorrow."

"I believe in you too, John," Delancey said.

"Thanks," John said.

"So, you guys feel like staying here to watch D-Generation X kick the Spirit Squad's ass?"

"Oh, yeah," John and Nicole said.

"Let's go," Nicole said.

Then the gang walked away.


	22. Summer Kickoff in the Best and Worst Way

**I recently bought the Summer Issue of WWE magazine and I got Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle's articles in bold.**

**Chapter 22: Summer Kickoff in the Best and Worst Way**

The next day, RAW was in Fayetteville, North Carolina and on that night, John was facing Rob Van Dam for the WWE Championship and Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Trish Stratus for the second time this year in a singles match.

John, Nicole, and Delancey had arrived at the arena after Nicole's rehearsal and sound check for her second concert tomorrow night and the girls were in the locker room looking at the summer issue of WWE magazine while John was getting them a bottle of water.

"Ooh, here's my article," Nicole said. She was on two pages and she was in a red bikini with white polka dots and her hair was straight. "Okay.** Summer fitness secret? It's very hot during the summer so I gotta pump it up by doing 500 sit-ups to burn fat. Favorite grilled food? My dad's barbecue. Burgers, chicken, hot dogs, the whole nine yards. Favorite beach? I love going to the beach so much, there's a lot of them I love going to. But my favorite one happens to be the beach at the Atlantis Resort in the Bahamas. Beautiful views are not hard to look at. Favorite road trip song? 'Emotions' by Mariah Carey. Best summer camp moment? It would have to be the time when me and my old friends from summer camp redid the 'Opposites Attract' music video from Paula Abdul as part of the end of camp musical. I was, of course, Paula Abdul, and my three friends were the cats. We had a good time performing that set, the whole crowd loved us. Favorite road trip gas station snack? Ranch flavored Doritos and a cherry slurpee. Worst summer camp moment? On my first day of summer camp, somebody planted a live ladybug in my seat and it immediately crawled into my jean shorts. I was so embarrassed in front of the everyone in the mess hall jumping up and down screaming, I had to run to the bathroom to get the ladybug out! What did you buy from the ice cream man? Strawberry Drumstick Ice Cream Cones."**

"Awesome," Delancey said, "but not awesome that somebody had to put a ladybug in your shorts. Did you find out who it was?"

"It was this boy named Jeremy," Nicole said. "He was a prankster and a troublemaker and most of the kids at camp couldn't stand him."

"I'll bet. Okay, my turn."

Nicole gave the magazine to Delancey and Delancey turned the page and she was on two pages as well. Delancey was wearing an orange bikini and her hair was slicked by the water. She was also carrying a huge water gun.

"You look really hot in this picture," Nicole said.

"Are you hitting on me, Nicole?" Delancey said. "No, I'm just kidding.** Favorite grilled food? Without a doubt, Ballpark Franks. Worst sunburn ever? Me, being a Mexican-Italian-American, I never get sunburned."**

"Right."

"It's true.** Favorite road trip song? 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard and 'Dancing in the Dark' by Bruce Springsteen. Hottest summer fling? His name was Gary and he was my only summer fling. I was 16 and Gary was 17 and he was visiting some relatives in Chesterfield from Rhode Island. He and I were always hanging out at the local spots and those days were always fun. I never heard from Gary again after he left Chesterfield to go back to Rhode Island. Favorite road trip gas station snack? M&Ms. Can't get enough of them. What have you blown up with fireworks? Me and some of my male friends used to blow up rotten oranges that one of them picked from the orange tree in the backyard of his house. That was a fun time, we ended up going to some of other friends' house and pick some more rotten fruit and blow them up!"**

"Wow," Nicole said. "You blew up rotten oranges with fireworks?"

"Yep," Delancey said.

"Oh, my god. Did any of them splat on you?"

"Just a little."

"And you never heard from Gary again since that summer?"

"No. I gave him my phone number and he never did call me. Such a shame."

"Well, I haven't had any summer flings. Just a few boyfriends from high school, college, and the WWE. But now, my real summer fling now and forever is my hot and sexy fiancé, John Felix Anthony Cena."

Nicole looked at her engagement ring and kissed it and then her cell phone rang. Nicole went over to her bag, took her cell phone out, and saw that Rochelle was calling. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said. _"How are you?"_

Rochelle said. 

"I'm doing good."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, Delancey and I were reading our articles from the WWE Summer magazine."

"Ooh, I wanna hear mine. Wait! Before you do that, is your laptop computer on?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the WWE website has got my Playboy magazine cover for a sneak peek."

"Ooh, okay. Um, let me get my laptop computer started and I'm going to give my phone to Delancey."

"Okay."

"Delancey, Rochelle is on the phone and she wants to hear her article in the magazine. She also told me that has her Playboy cover for a sneak peek."

"Okay, give me the phone," Delancey said. Nicole put her cell phone on speakerphone and gave it to Delancey. She then went into her bag to get her laptop computer. "Hey, Rochelle."

"Hey, Delancey, how are you?" Rochelle said.

"I'm doing good. I have to admit, you're a pro at holding two trays of hot dogs and corn."

"I know, huh?"

"Yeah."

Rochelle was on one page wearing a baby blue bikini holding two trays of hot dogs and corn.

"Alright," Delancey said.** "Summer fitness secret? I run all over the town for 2 hours and lose about 15 pounds. Favorite grilled food? $25 steaks."** The girls laughed.** "Favorite beach? As a Florida girl, you gotta love the beaches in Miami. When I was younger, my mom and I would to go to Jacksonville Beach every weekend, just me and her and we have a lot of fun. Worst summer fashion faux pas? I know never ever to put sunscreen on while wearing a bikini. This only happened when I was 17 and I remembered I was completely orange with a few whites looking like a ghost."**

"Aw, poor Rochelle," Nicole said.

"Yeah. **'Favorite road trip song? 'Walk This Way' by Aerosmith and RUN-DMC. Favorite road trip gas station snack? Cheetos Puffs. What did you buy from the ice cream man? Red Popsicle Big Sticks. Don't even think otherwise."**

The girls laughed again.

"Whoo, I'm glad I don't put sunscreen on me because I know I got a good perfectly tan body," Nicole said.

"That sure sounded freaky, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"Trust me," Rochelle said. _"It was."_

Rochelle said. 

"Alright, Ro-ro," Nicole said. "I'm on the WWE website and I'm about to pop-up your Playboy cover."

"Okay."

Nicole clicked on the picture in the slideshow of the website and the Playboy cover popped up on the screen. Rochelle was wearing a pink pleated lace babydoll and pink pleated lace panties and her hair was in a bun with a few strands hanging down.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "Has Dave seen this?"

"I don't know," Rochelle said. _"Maybe he has."_

Rochelle said. 

Then John walked in the locker room with two bottles of water.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said, "John just walked in."

"Hey, John," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," John said as he was giving Nicole and Delancey their water.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Rochelle," Delancey said.

"See ya," Nicole said.

"Bye," Rochelle said.

Delancey ended the call and gave Nicole back her cell phone.

"Is this Rochelle's Playboy cover?" John said looking at Nicole's laptop computer.

"Yes, it is," Nicole said.

"She looks good!"

"Hey, if Dave heard you say that, he would land a Batista Bomb on you," Delancey said.

"Whatever. So, Delancey, are you excited about shooting your movie next month?"

"Oh, yes. This is the break I've been waiting for and I cannot wait to get back home to L.A."

"Are you gonna come home to Missouri for the Fourth of July?" Nicole said.

"Maybe. What are you doing on the Fourth of July?"

"Well, John and I are going to St. Louis for my parents' annual Fourth of July Barbecue Bash and John, you finally get to meet my cousins, especially Logan who's six and is a huge fan of yours."

"You mean a young member of the Chain Gang?" John said.

"Damn straight."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him."

Then, RAW was on and the first match of the night was the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Trish Stratus. Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus."

Trish walked down to the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap covering her curly hair, a black tank top with pink trim that said "CHAIN GANG DIVA," black pants, and long black arm warmers. Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring raising her title belt in the air. She got one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Nicole got back down, gave her title belt to the referee, and took off her cap letting down her hair, and threw it to the crowd. The referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Nicole and Trish shook hands and the girls locked up. Trish grabbed a hammerlock and then a side headlock. Nicole reversed but then Trish shoved her into the corner and then rolled her up for two. Trish hit a Thesz press and then mounted punches before nailing some clotheslines and a dropkick. Trish then nailed a spinebuster for a two count. Nicole came back with a kick to the shoulder but then Trish nailed a right hand.

Trish hits a hurricanrana for a two count then Nicole with a superkick to the face. Nicole hit a low dropkick for two and then wrenched on the headlock of Trish. But Trish elbowed her off but then ate a boot to the face. Nicole went for the NDM and scored with it for the victory.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gives Nicole her title belt and raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looks down at Trish and helps her up. The two gave each other a handshake and raised each other's arm in the air.

Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he and Melina came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp. Melina did her infamous ring entrance and Johnny slid through her legs. Melina asked for a microphone and said,

"That was a tough break, Trish. That was quite a comeback match that you just had. There was once a day that you were the top Diva in the WWE and that day is so over. Let me show you something. Baby?" Johnny walked towards Nicole and Trish. "Trish, you are looking at the only man holding singles gold here on RAW. I give you the Intercontinental Champion, Johnny Nitro. And now, Trish, you are looking at the new top Diva in the WWE, Melina. So I guess we have a passing of the torch moment right now and honey, I suggest you and Nicole get out of the ring right now or you'll both end up flying out of it. It's your choice."

Nicole laughed and asked for a microphone.

"Are you ordering us around, Melina?" Nicole said onto the microphone. "Let me tell you something and I'm only gonna say this once. You are not the most dominate female in the WWE. You haven't won the Women's Championship and haven't done it twice or six times like Trish and I did. And you haven't posed for Playboy magazine or Maxim magazine like I did. Of course, I have been on Maxim magazine twice, one with myself and Eddie's Angels and one where I was part of the Hot 100 List and you sure as hell wasn't on it. What you really are, Melina, is a lying sack of pus. No, no, no, no. Let me translate it for you. You are lying sack of shit!" Johnny and Melina both had shocked looks on her faces when Nicole said that. "You don't come up here and order us around; you're not the boss of us. But what you really are is the boss of sucking Johnny Nitro's you-know-what." Johnny and Melina were now pissed. "If you want to continue to order us around, then maybe I should give you a repeat performance of what I did to you three weeks ago when you battled me for the Women's Championship. And Johnny Nitro, if you even think about putting your hands on me, then maybe I'll call my fiancé and maybe he'll give you a repeat performance of what he did to you the night you came back to RAW. _It's your choice._"

Johnny just stood knowing that if he laid a hand on Nicole, John would come out and kick his ass. Then Carlito entered the ring and nailed Johnny. He and Melina tried to bail but Nicole and Trish grabbed her. Nicole kicked Melina in the gut and landed the FU on her. Johnny tried to get into the ring to rescue Melina but Carlito kept blocking. Then Trish grabbed both of Melina's arms and Nicole pulled Melina's skirt off. Melina then stood up and realized that she was in her panties. Melina tried to cover herself and bolted to the outside of the ring. She ran to Johnny and he tried cover Melina up. Nicole and Trish celebrated in the ring while Carlito wanted more of Johnny as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and ECW's Rob Van Dam.

Rob's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with the WWE Championship on his shoulder. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following him. Nicole was wearing a white tube mini dress and a silver chain belt. Delancey was wearing a long black tank top with lace at the top, a pink plaid miniskirt, a long pearl necklace, and black combat boots. The three walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John took off his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap threw them to the audience. Nicole kissed John for luck and she and Delancey leave the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Rob locked up and John hits a slam and then a back elbow. John sent Rob to the ropes and hit a hip toss for two. Rob came back with a kick to the head in the corner and then leapt up top but John pushed him off outside to the floor and he crashed into the barricade. Nicole and Delancey laughed and gave each other a high five as John got Rob back in the ring and nailed him with a punch, a kick to the gut, and an elbow drop. John then covered for two. John mounted another punch, sent Rob to the corner, and nailed a suplex for another two count. John went away with more punches but Rob came back with some of his own before John nailed a huge clothesline on Rob.

John is in control with a face lock on Rob but Rob came back with a boot to the face and then a superkick. Rob nailed some right hands with John on the apron and went to send him to the turnbuckle but John blocked and sent Rob in the buckle. Both traded shots and then John started to climb in the corner but Rob volleyed him off the second rope all the way to the floor. Rob went up top and hit a suicide plancha on John to the floor. Rob got John back in the ring and covered for a two count. Rob got a leg drop for another two count and went outside to look for something. He grabs a steel chair and gets into the ring. The referee takes the chair and then John nails Rob with a clothesline and then a flying shoulder. John hit the spinning powerslam and then hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John went for the FU but Rob reversed and hit a step over heel kick. Rob and John traded shots and then Rob hit another side kick and then a clothesline.

Rob went for a suplex but John countered and then Rob reversed into a German suplex for a near fall. Rob hit a slam and then the split legged moonsault for another near fall. John then came back with a big powerslam for two. Rob hit a side kick from the top and went for the Five Star Splash but John rolled out of the way before Rob came off. Rob then went for the rolling thunder but John got his knees up. John then hit the FU and locked in the STFU. Edge then hit the ring out of nowhere and hammered away at John!

Edge gave John a DDT and then nailed Rob with the spear. Nicole and Delancey went to check on John as Edge got in the face of Rob and said "I'll see you tomorrow," and then he mocked John. Edge left to a chorus of boos and he smiled. John got up, left the ring, and began to chase Edge through the crowd, and Nicole and Delancey then followed. They kept chasing Edge through the arena and Edge got away in a rental car driven by Lita.

"Oooh, I hate Edge!" Delancey said. "This is the second time he had to screw you out of the WWE Title."

"What he said about leaving the WWE if he didn't get a rematch for the WWE Title was nothing but a lie," Nicole said, "and so was leaving the arena. He tricked us."

"He's gonna be sorry he pissed me off because if he's going to show up at ECW, then so will I," John said as he went back inside.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "I'm so glad I'm going back to L.A. to shoot my movie this week because I do not need to be around to deal with this bullcrap."

Delancey then went back inside.

"God, please give my fiancé another chance," Nicole said looking up at the sky. "He deserves to be the champion. You know it and I know it. He needs this and so do I."

Nicole felt a tear running down her face and she wiped it away. She then went back inside to join John and Delancey.

**NOTE: Check out my My Space profile!**


	23. Talk About Fireworks!

**Chapter 23: Talk About Fireworks!**

It was now July and RAW and Smackdown was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for a supershow and the very next day was the Fourth of July also known as Independence Day. On that night, John was facing Rob Van Dam and Edge in a Pick Your Partner Triple Threat Tag Team match. They all had to do was choose a partner for the main event. And also, Nicole was teaming with Trish Stratus against Melina in the Wet and Wild Water Handicap match.

Last week, John didn't show up on ECW, but Edge did. It was announced that on Saturday Night's Main Event coming next Saturday, there was going to be a triple threat match for the WWE Championship between John, Edge, and Rob Van Dam. Rob Van Dam won his match against Kurt Angle to keep it a triple threat match instead of a fatal four-way match.

John and Nicole were in the locker room at the arena looking at the Babe of the Year photos. The theme for July was actually the Fourth of July.

"I gotta tell you," John said, "your photos are getting better and better every month."

"I know," Nicole said.

John and Nicole were looking at the photo of Nicole wearing a denim jacket and miniskirt, a white spaghetti strap tank top with the USA flag on it, and her hair was straight. Nicole then switched to another photo of her and Delancey and their backs were facing each other. Delancey was wearing a patriotic jumpsuit and a green camouflage bikini top.

"Looking good," John said. "Looking good."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"So what's the theme for next month?"

"Simply black and white. I'm thinking about wearing one of my old outfits that I wore when we were on Smackdown last year. You know, the one with the black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, the hat, and one of your shirts that I custom made into a women's size.

"I know which one you're talking about. You are really good at designing clothes. Maybe you should be a designer."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to do that but I'm sticking with wrestling. Don't get me wrong, I love designing clothes."

"I hear you."

"Well, I'm about to say hi to some of the girls."

"Alright, you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. I can be cool by myself besides..." Nicole walked over to her black pet duffle bag carrier and she pulled out Baby, "...I'm gonna have Baby with me."

"Alright, don't be gone long."

"Don't worry. I'm never gone long."

Nicole blew a kiss at John and he smiled. Nicole then left the locker room.

Nicole was walking down the hallway saying hi to a few of the WWE superstars until...

"Hey, Nicole," Bobby Lashley said.

"Hey, Bobby," Nicole said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Um, I wanna ask you about Delancey."

"What about her?"

"I was wondering if she's seeing somebody because I know it's been two months since she called off the wedding and I was just wondering."

"No, Delancey's not seeing anybody."

"Good. Well, is she here? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh, Delancey's not here. She's in L.A. shooting her movie and she won't be back until the end of July."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot."

"Are you somewhat interested in my best friend?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am."

"Oh."

"Nicole, the thing is, it just happened back in February when Eddie's Angels first started and I know it sounds crazy because Delancey was engaged to Shelton Benjamin at that time. It just something about Delancey that made me have feelings for her. She is just so...mysterious."

"You know, Delancey happens to have a tattoo of a Chinese symbol that means 'mysterious' on the back of her neck."

"Really?"

"Yeah and another one that means 'determination' and you have a lot of that."

"Yeah. Well, I don't wanna take up most of your time but when you talk to Delancey when you have the chance, tell her I asked about her."

"I will."

"Alright."

Then Bobby walked away.

Nicole continued walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice said from inside.

"It's Nicole," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Nicole went inside and saw Rochelle and Ashley Massaro.

"Hey," Rochelle and Ashley said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she walked up to them.

"How are you?" Rochelle said as he hugged Nicole and pet Baby.

"I'm doing good. How are you, Ashley? I missed you."

"I'm good," Ashley said as she hugged Nicole and pulled away. "Hey, Baby. I missed you too."

"So how's life on Smackdown?"

"It's okay except for the fact I have to deal with Ms. McCool."

"What is with her and why did she have to be a bitch during your unveiling of your Playboy cover?"

"I don't know and I did what I had to do because I'm getting tired of her attitude," Rochelle said.

(Flashback: June 26th, 2006 in Roanoke, Virginia)

Rochelle was in the ring wearing a black draped dress that was low-cut in the front and back and had a microphone in her hand. The ring was decked out with a red carpet and had something on the side of the ring covered in a red sheet.

"Now, I know that earlier tonight didn't go the way I wanted it to be but it's not gonna stop me from unveiling my Playboy cover here tonight. Now, all of you know me as the sophisticated Diva who loves to beat up Divas who mess with my friends, but now tonight, you're gonna see a whole new side of me that you all have never seen before. Feast your eyes on me, Rochelle Kennedy, on the cover of the July issue of Playboy Magazine."

Rochelle walked over and pulled off the red sheet to reveal a big-sized cardboard of Rochelle's Playboy cover. The fans cheered and Rochelle smiled and Michelle McCool's entrance theme, "Not Enough For Me," which was Torrie Wilson's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain. Michelle walked down the aisle, got into the ring, and asked for a microphone.

"Rochelle, this is degrading, even for you," Michelle said onto the microphone. "You're supposed to be the sophisticated diva but now, you're just...prostituting yourself in a...men's magazine. You're supposed to be a role model for young girls everywhere but what are the parents going to think about you when they see this? You've already posed for Maxim magazine with Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, but this is too much! Maybe you need a lesson in respect, respect for yourself and respect for others."

"Respect?" Rochelle said. "Respect? You haven't shown any respect since you came here, you scrawny little bitch. And you wanna talk about degradation, how about when last year that MNM gave you the snapshot? And I stood up for you the following week beating Melina in a match and I enjoyed beating her up every single week until she got fired thanks to Jillian and was sent back to RAW. Let me make something clear to you. The little wench is gone and she's never gonna bother anyone here on Smackdown ever again."

"Yeah, you're right. I should be happy that she's gone. But it still doesn't change the fact that you're posing for Playboy magazine and it's degrading for you and everyone else. And everyone, I think the lesson here is that don't throw your life for something sleazy as prostituting yourself and degrading yourself for a nasty men's magazine. Money isn't everything and it's the root of all evil. Isn't that right, Rochelle?"

While Michelle was saying her speech, Rochelle took off her black peep-toe pumps and Michelle didn't notice. Then Michelle turned around and Rochelle hit the Whistler, a marital-arts kick, on her. Rochelle rolled her eyes and left the ring. She slapped some hands of the fans while walking down the aisle and before she went to the back, Rochelle turned around and blew the kiss of death at Michelle, who was slowly getting up holding her head. Rochelle then went to the back.

(Back to the present: July 3, 2006 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

"I wonder what she's gonna do tonight because I happen to have a match with her," Rochelle said.

"Probably nothing because she's probably scared of you just like Melina and Sharmell is," Nicole said.

"I believe that," Ashley said.

"So, where's Dave? Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet. I've just talked to him the minute I got here and...I'm just so excited that he's coming back tonight because I've missed being with him here."

"Aw, Miss Kennedy missed her Animal," Ashley said teasing Rochelle.

"Oh, shut up."

"By the way, what did Dave think about your Playboy cover?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, he absolutely loved it. He called me later that night and said, 'I knew there was something about you that I wanted to see so bad,' meaning he saw everything of me inside Playboy magazine."

"Ooh and I'll bet Dave cannot wait to have his way with you after Smackdown is over."

"Oh, yeah. Believe that."

Then, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"Mark it down, people," Edge said onto the microphone. "The Rated R Superstar will own this summer. Tomorrow night, I go into the supposed hardcore surroundings of ECW and when I get there, I will defeat Rob Van Dam for my second WWE Championship. Then it's on to Saturday Night's Main Event where I will defend my WWE Title against two guys I love putting the beatdown on last week, RVD and John Cena. Let me put in terms so you can understand. Rob Van Dam is like the Philadelphia Phillies: bland, overrated, and has absolutely no heart whatsoever. And John Cena is like the Philadelphia Eagles: he's good, he's really good. He's just not good enough to be champion. Where's me? I'm like Terrell Owens: I just want to get the hell out of this town. But make no mistake about it. This is my summer and tonight, my lovely lady Lita is going to beat Torrie Wilson's ass and show what a real cover girl is supposed to look like. But tonight, I am involved in a triple threat tag team match and without further ado, I am going to tell you people who my tag team partner is."

Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black open midriff top with a bottom red trim, a red bustier, black shorts with red top trim, black boots, and a patriotic bandanna covering her straight hair.

John storms into the ring and hits Edge with a barrage of punches to knock him out of the ring.

Then Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"So, I had this match last week with John Cena," Rob said, "and since then, everywhere I go, all I hear is this talk about how close John Cena came to making me tap out. That's what they're saying. 'RVD, were you really gonna tap out?' Well, I guess we'll never know what could have happened last week but what I do know is that I'm a fighting champion. Cena, why don't you forget this triple threat tag team match? You want one more shot? One-on-one for the WWE Championship? I say let's do it tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Edge said. "Hold on a minute. What the hell is this? Okay. If John Cena beats RVD tonight, then my WWE Championship match tomorrow would be null and void. That's not fair to me. I won't get screwed again. It's not gonna happen."

"No, you're right. That's not gonna happen. We all know you would just interfere anyway, Edge. So let's do this. I suggest we do Saturday Night's Main Event tonight. Edge versus Cena versus RVD in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship tonight."

"Fine, fine, because I can't think of a place to win my second WWE Championship than in front of these hardcore neanderthals. And John and Rob, mark my words, the new champion will be Rated R."

"Close, something like that, but pronounced a little differently. The next champion will be rated RVD."

Rob left to go to the back and John had a staredown with Edge. Then he and Nicole left the ring and went to the back.

"Well, John," Nicole said, "I have to say, you're gonna get your chance tonight. Thank god."

"Yes," John said. "I'm gonna be the three-time WWE Champion and you and I are gonna celebrate when we get back to the hotel."

"Damn straight." Then Nicole kissed John. "You know, I hate to say this, but I have respect for Rob Van Dam. I mean, unlike Edge, he actually gives you another title shot at exactly the right time."

"Hey, I respect RVD as well. If he's gonna give me a title shot, then we're good."

"Good."

Later, it was time for the Wet and Wild Water Handicap match between what people call the "Dream Diva Tag Team," Nicole and Trish Stratus versus Melina.

"The following is the Wet and Wild Water Handicap match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Now in the ring, there's water balloons, water guns, and buckets of water. Everything is legal. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission." Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain. "Making her way to the ring first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Nicole and Trish to come out. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"And her opponents, the team of Trish Stratus and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Trish were wearing white tank tops and white shorts. The Divas walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her belt in the air while Trish was raising her arm in the air at the side of the ring. Nicole got back down and she and Trish stared at Melina. The referee then called for the bell.

Nicole, Trish, and Melina got back to back and then all grabbed a pistol and pumped them up and Nicole and Trish nailed Melina. Melina can't get hers working and then tossed water balloons at each other. Nicole and Trish grabbed Melina and slammed her into the water balloons. Trish hit a backbreaker and then put a water balloon down Melina's top and then hit a vaderbomb for a two count. Melina picked up a bucket and tossed water all over the referee and then Nicole threw a water balloon at Melina.

Nicole came back with a dropkick and then sent her chest first to the corner. Trish then tipped water over Melina and Nicole in the corner and Nicole did Torrie Wilson's stinkface. Melina went to the outside and Nicole followed her. Nicole grabbed Melina and Trish shot her with the water gun. Nicole tossed Melina back in the ring and Nicole tipped a bucket of water on Melina and then Nicole and Trish hit the snapshot. Nicole and Trish both covered for the win.

"Here are your winners, Trish Stratus and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

As the two celebrated in the ring, Trish tossed water balloons at Nicole and Nicole splashed Trish with the bucket. Then Nicole and Trish hugged each other and left the ring. As the two were about to go to the back, Nicole and Trish turned around and raised each other's arm in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later before the triple threat match, John and Nicole were getting ready. Back at the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. Nicole sat down to watch and John sat next to her.

"What an inspirational video package that just was," Randy said commenting on WCW's Bash at the Beach moment. "But I gotta tell you, it didn't do as much for me as last week's music video. The music video starring Brooke Hogan. Brooke Hogan, of course, being Hulk Hogan's daughter, 18-year-old daughter, that is, and there's just no getting around it, that girl is hot. Now it's my understanding that on an upcoming episode of Hogan Knows Best, he will choose a date for his 18-year-old daughter, Brooke. Now, Brooke, if things work out our way, you just might get to see firsthand exactly why I'm a legend. And if your daddy has a problem with that, then he just might first hand exactly find out why they call me the Legend Killer."

As Randy left to go to the back, Nicole had a concerned look on her face and was thinking of a plan.

"Nicky, what are you thinking about?" John said.

"We didn't hit him hard in the head enough," Nicole said still looking at the TV.

"Who?"

"Eddie's Angels."

"Nicole, are you thinking about bringing the girls back? This time on RAW?"

"Mmm-hmm. I just know on Randy's agenda, he wants to get rid of us. Well, it's not gonna happen. First, he becomes a psycho making these controversial remarks about Eddie Guerrero, and now, he's becoming a pervert going after Hulk Hogan's daughter just so he can kill the legend. Oh, no. Oh, no! No, Eddie's Angels will be coming back when Delancey returns and we will team up with the immortal Hulk Hogan if this thing with his daughter gets too far and just like DX, we'll do some things to Randy so he'll stay the hell away from Brooke."

"You see, Nicole, that's what I wanna see. I wanna see that anger and confidence and you show Randy who's boss and who shouldn't mess with."

"You taught me to never back down and never quit and I'm not doing this because some people might think I'm still in love with Randy. That's not the case. Not at all. He hasn't changed."

"Yeah. You're the kind of person to get over your exes."

"Yeah and you're the only for me."

"Better believe it." Then John and Nicole kissed each other. "So, you ready?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go."

Then John and Nicole left the locker room.

Then it was time for the triple threat match for the WWE Championship between John, Edge, and Rob Van Dam.

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the aisle to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then John's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the aisle and entered the ring. John was pumping up in the ring and then Rob Van Dam's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the aisle and got into the ring. John took his new black "Chain Gang" baseball cap and "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt off and threw them to the crowd. Nicole kissed him and she and Lita left the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John goes after Edge in the corner and Rob joins him until John moves him aside and pounds Edge to the canvas. Rob moves in and kicks him until John pushes him aside. John whips Edge and Rob hits a running heel kick. Rob then whips Edge and John hits a modified fisherman suplex. John strikes Edge and the two work together to toss him outside the ring. Lita attends to Edge as the other two stare each other down.

John and Rob punch each as Edge tries to get back in but is knocked down. Rob beats John in the corner and counters an Irish Whip with a flying kick for a two count. Rob gets him up and punches him into the ropes. He gets him up again and John fires back as Edge tries to get back up while the others pound each other. They notice Edge and both slam him back in and they take turns striking Edge. John hits Edge on the turnbuckle and says "go ahead."

Edge is now outside as Rob gets John on the top turnbuckle. He goes for a superplex but Edge shoves John off and pins Rob with his feet on ropes. The referee sees the feet and stops at two. Rob gets a rollup for two and kicks Edge. He does the cartwheel moonsault for another two count and Edge is whipped to the opposite side and John grabs him from outside, pulling him down. He slams him into the steel steps and Rob does a crossbody into John over the ropes. Rob gets him back in the ring and gets a two count. John whips him and Rob jumps up to avoid the strike but John gets him into FU position. Rob counters and Edge clotheslines him while John hits Edge. John holds up Edge for the vertical suplex and Rob gives him a crossbody from the top rope.

Rob rolls to lunge at John and Edge and they catch him and give him a double flapjack. Edge and John clothesline each other and all three men are down. John strikes the other two men and all three get up and take turns hitting each other. Rob finally kicks Edge and windmill kicks John. Rob is then dumped to the outside as Edge walks into John's clothesline. John hits shoulder blocks on Edge and a front slam. John does the "You Can't See Me" and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He signals for the FU and gets Edge in position. Edge holds the top rope and John FU him to the outside. Lita then came into the ring with a chair and Nicole stops her. Nicole gives Lita an FU and lands a baseball slide double kick to send Lita out of the ring.

As John holds the chair, Rob dropkicks into a Van Daminator as he smashes the chair in John's face. He goes to the top rope for the Five Star Frog Splash but John gets out of the way and Rob crashes and burns. John finally gets up and hits the FU on Rob. Edge runs in and slams John with the title belt and then pins Rob to get the three count and the win.

Edge celebrates in the ring and goes to pick up Lita. He then brushes her off and basks with the title held high. Edge then gets his hand raised by the referee and Rob was frustrated while Edge kisses the still prone Lita. Edge and Lita leave the ring and walk back up the aisle toward the stage as Edge helps Lita and kisses her. Edge poses while licking the title belt as if he was making out with it. Edge does the 'You Can't See Me' hand motion as John and Nicole, back in the ring, give Edge the dirty looks.

After Edge and Lita left to go to the back, John and Nicole got out of the ring. The two walked down the aisle and then walked to the back. As John and Nicole were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they went into the locker room and Nicole sat down in the corner. John was calming himself down and he turned to see Nicole sit in the corner with a sad look on her face. John walked over to her and hugged her. Nicole felt a tear going down her face as John was caressing her back.

"It's okay, baby," John said. "It's okay."

**Three things: One, I smell the return of Eddie's Angels coming back; two, the things that DX has done over the past three Monday Night RAWs, I'm thinking about using those pranks of theirs to make them look like Eddie's Angels did them to Randy; and three, now that Batista has returned to Smackdown, I'm writing a one-shot with him and Rochelle called "The Night My Animal Returned." It will come out sometime on either Friday or Saturday. Please review!**


	24. Fourth of July Bash at the Mitchells

**Chapter 24: Fourth of July Bash at the Mitchells**

The next day was the Fourth of July also known as Independence Day and John and Nicole had just arrived at Nicole's apartment at around 11:30am taking a flight from Philadelphia to St. Louis, Missouri. Nicole's parents were throwing their annual Fourth of July Barbecue Bash and they were inviting the whole family, their co-workers, some of the folks in the neighborhood, and their other friends including Nicole's friends still living in St. Louis.

"Whoo, I gotta tell you," John said, "we need a break from everything that's happening and the Fourth of July is the perfect day for it."

"Yeah, it's definitely the perfect day for it," Nicole said.

Then the two went to Nicole's bedroom and set their bags on the bed.

"So, should I put some swim trunks on or should I wait until we get to your parents' house?" John said.

"Um, it doesn't matter," Nicole said. "Some of the folks changed at the house. It's no big deal."

"Okay, I just don't wanna cause a scene."

"Baby, you have never caused a scene. My family loves you, especially my dad. He loves you like a son and you and him have become pretty close. Most fathers would be very protective of their daughters, but not my dad. I know for a fact that he was raised right by Grandma Moira and he was the one that always told me to stay strong and that's what he did when he married my mom."

"Well, your dad's pretty cool and I can see why you have a pretty close relationship with him. He loves you very much and you love him too."

"Yeah and you love me very much and I love you too."

Then John had his arms around Nicole's waist and Nicole had her arms around John's neck and the two ended up kissing each other.

About 45 minutes later, John and Nicole arrived at her parents' house. They got out of her red corvette and when John and Nicole arrived at the door, Nicole rang the doorbell. A minute later, Amy opened the door.

"Nicole," Amy said.

"Hi, Amy," Nicole said as she and her sister hugged each other.

"Hi, John."

"Hey, Amy," John said as he hugged Amy and pulled away.

"Well, come in."

Then John and Nicole went inside.

"So, did you guys just get here?" Amy said.

"Yeah, we got here at 11:30am."

"I arrived here yesterday."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom is in the living room and dad is outside."

"Okay. Come on, John."

"Right behind you."

John and Nicole went to the living room and saw Danielle sitting on the couch talking with Nicole's grandparents Sharon and Alex."

"Hi, everyone," Nicole said.

"Nicole, John, hi," Danielle said as she got up from the couch and hugged the two. "How are you two?"

"We're doing good," John said.

"Hi, grandma and grandpa," Nicole said as she walked over and hugged her grandparents.

"Hi, there, sweetie," Sharon said.

"It's good to see you," Alex said.

"You remember my fiancé, John, don't you?" Nicole said.

"Yes," Sharon said. "Hi, John."

"Hello, Sharon. Alex," John said as he shook Nicole's grandparents' hands.

"Hi, John," Alex said. "So, how's work?"

"It's good. A few bumps on the road, but I'm hanging in there."

"Good, good."

"So, are my Aunt Madison, Uncle Chris, and my cousins coming too, mom?" Nicole said.

"Yes, they are," Danielle said. "They are on their way."

"Great. Come on, John. Let's go say hi to my dad."

"Alright," John said. "It was good seeing you all."

"You too, John," Danielle said.

John and Nicole went to the backyard and were saying hello to some of her old friends, her parents' co-workers, and the folks in the neighborhood. Then they came across Andrew was cooking at the barbecue grill. Nicole then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nicole," Andrew said when he turned around.

"Dad," Nicole said as she hugged her dad.

"John, what's happening?"

"Hey, Andy," John said as he hugged Andrew.

"Hey, Nicole, Grandma Moira is here. She has something to give you."

"Well, I guess I better go see her. I'll be back, John."

"Alright."

Nicole walked over to the patio area and saw Moira sitting on a chair. Nicole walked over to her.

"Hi, Grandma Moira," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Moira said as Nicole leaned down and hugged her.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Have a seat, I have something for you." Nicole sat next to Moira in a chair as Moira picked up a bag and gave it to Nicole. "I spent days trying to find the perfect gift for you, I hope that you will like it."

Nicole took out the present and her eyes widen in amazement. It was a medium-sized brown teddy bear dressed in a wedding gown.

"Grandma, this is beautiful," Nicole said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear," Moira said. "You know that I give out these to a member of the family when someone is engaged and I just know that you are soon going to join the list as your father and your uncle."

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Nicole then kissed Moira's cheek and then Nicole's aunt, Madison, came forward.

"Did I miss everything?" Madison said.

"Aunt Madison," Nicole said as she hugged her aunt.

"How are you, Nicole?"

"I'm doing good. Where's Uncle Chris?"

"Talking to your fiancé and father."

"Oh. Are my cousins here as well?"

"Yeah. They're inside the house and you know Logan is dying to meet John."

"Yes, I could see him now. I'm about to say hi to Uncle Chris. I'll talk to you later, grandma."

"Okay," Moira said.

Nicole grabbed her bag and she and Aunt Madison went over to the grill where John, Andrew, and Nicole's uncle, Chris, were.

"Hi, Uncle Chris," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Chris said as he hugged Nicole. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What's that in the bag, Nicole?" John asked.

"Grandma Moira gave me this."

Nicole pulled out her teddy bear from the bag.

"Oh, Nicole, that is beautiful," Chris said. "Mom is always a wonder for giving out such wonderful presents."

"Yep, mom is a genius," Andrew said.

"So, Uncle Chris, where are my cousins?"

"They're inside the house," Chris said.

"Cool."

"Yes, it is because your niece has been telling me about your son, Logan," John said.

"John, Logan was ecstatic about meeting you, he is wearing that camouflage baseball cap, the white 'Chain Gang' t-shirt, the waistbands, and has that championship belt with him," Madison said. "My other three children are kind of holding him down."

"Hey, it's all good. I love meeting fans, it doesn't matter how crazy they are."

"I think it's time we meet my cousins and I don't wanna keep Logan waiting," Nicole said.

"For sure."

John and Nicole went back inside the house and looked around the house to find Nicole's cousins. Then they went upstairs and walked towards the game room. When John and Nicole got there...

"Wait right here," Nicole said. "I want my cousins to be surprised."

"Alright," John said.

Then Nicole opened the door and peeked her head inside to see her four cousins playing on the arcade game, pinball machine, and table hockey.

"Hey, everyone," Nicole said.

"Nicole!" All of Nicole's cousins said as they ran to her and hugged her.

"I missed you."

"We missed you too," 18-year-old Conner said.

"That is a beautiful ring," 10-year-old Sarah said looking at Nicole's engagement ring.

"Thank you, Sarah," Nicole said showing Sarah her ring.

"Where's John Cena?" 14-year-old Jordan said.

"Yeah, where is he?" 6-year-old Logan said jumping up and down a little. "I wanna meet him! I wanna meet him!"

"Okay, Logan, calm down," Nicole said. "Come in." John walked into the game room and Nicole's cousins smiled and screamed a little. "John, these are my cousins Conner, Jordan, Sarah, and this is your biggest fan, Logan."

"Hello, everyone," John said.

"Hi," all of Nicole's cousins said.

"And hello to you, Logan."

"Hello," Logan said.

"I see you got the gear on today."

"Yeah. You can't see me."

Everyone laughed when Logan said that with the hand motion.

"That's good," John said. "That's really good."

"You know, I'm happy that my cousin is marrying you because she really loves you," Logan said. "She told me you're a terrific guy and that my Uncle Andrew loves you."

"Well, I really love your cousin and she has a wonderful family as well."

"Can I have your autograph on my shirt and cap? I got my pen as well."

"Sure, no problem."

John took the pen and signed Logan's white "Chain Gang" t-shirt and his green camouflage baseball cap. He gave Nicole's cousins autographs as well. Nicole smiled the whole time John was meeting her cousins.

A little later, Nicole was in one of the guest rooms dialing Delancey's number on her cell phone. After a few rings, Delancey answered the call.

"Hello?" Delancey said.

She was in her trailer at the movie set.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole. How are you?" Delancey said.

"I'm good. I'm here with John in St. Louis for my parents' Fourth of July Barbecue Bash."

"Well, I'm stuck here in L.A. shooting my movie and I have a couple of TV appearances to go to."

"How is it?"

"It's awesome. The co-stars are awesome to work with and we got a chance to shoot the cheerleading competition scene. Man, I miss doing that."

"It sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah."

"Look, um, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to get all weird on me, alright?"

"Okay."

"Bobby Lashley asked about you and I think he likes you."

"Bobby Lashley?"

"Yeah."

"Bobby Lashley from Smackdown? Bobby Lashley who's the United States Champion from Smackdown?"

"Yes, Delancey. That's him. Now, look, I know that you're still taking a break from the dating scene and everything, but yesterday, Bobby came up to me, asked about you, and he seemed pretty interested in you."

"How long has Bobby had feelings for me?"

"When Eddie's Angels first started in February. Bobby knew you were engaged to Shelton during that time but he didn't wanna butt in."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, Bobby sure is a nice guy and everything but I still need some time and I'm not blowing him off if that's what you're implying."

"No, absolutely not. I totally understand."

"Good."

"Oh, by the way, I saw on Monday Night RAW that Edge is the new WWE Champion. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Look on the brightside, at least the WWE Championship is back on RAW."

"Yeah."

"And another thing, I think 'Eddie's Angels' may have to return to RAW because now Randy is turning into a pervert. He hasn't changed at all. I mean, first, he makes these controversial remarks about Eddie Guerrero and now he's after Hulk Hogan's daughter."

"That's exactly what I was telling John last night. You see, this is another one of his schemes to kill the legend Hulk Hogan and after what I heard last night, it made me want to hurt Randy even worse because 'Eddie's Angels' didn't hit him hard in the head enough."

"Well, I will return at the end of July and if Randy gets too far, then Monday Night RAW will witness the return of Eddie's Angels."

"Damn straight."

"So, how's Rochelle? Have you spoken to her last night because I know she must've been happy that Dave was returning?"

"Yes, I have and Rochelle is doing well. In fact, last night during Smackdown, I was looking for her and then I heard some moaning and a little screaming from the inside the Women's Locker Room. It was actually her and then I realized Dave was probably in there doing her as I decided to listen more."

"What!"

"Yes."

"Oh, my god. I can just tell Rochelle was missing Dave desperately and just couldn't wait until the two got back to the hotel."

"Hey, I'll tell you one thing, Rochelle sure is freaky aside from being the gladiator that she is."

"I'll bet Dave knew that before he had sex with Rochelle."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you go. You have fun shooting your movie and call me when you have the chance."

"I will. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call. Then she began to write in her diary.

_"July 4th. Dear Diary, I should be celebrating the Fourth of July with a huge smile on my face. Well, I am happy but not enough because my fiancé is not the WWE Champion. There's still a chance and must stay strong. That's all." _

Then Nicole put her diary back in her purse and left the guest room.

Two hours later into the party, Nicole was sitting down as Cameron kneeled next to her. Cameron was this guy who lived a couple blocks away and during high school, he was always bugging Nicole to get a date with her. Nicole always said no and Cameron wouldn't stop asking her. Cameron was just like Randy Orton: cocky and arrogant and was always bugging a lot of girls.

"Hi, Nicole," Cameron said as Nicole looked at him weirdly. "Let's do this, girl. Oh, the time is..."

"I'm sorry, Cameron. l just finished dancing."

"Nicole, why do girls be getting tired so quick?"

"lt's hot out here and I know my hair is through."

"Then put some use to them corns on your feet."

"Maybe later, okay?"

"Look, you done turned down ten guys. Don't make me walk all the way back there after climbing from around the poolside area, crossing the backyard, obviously to ask you to dance. I'll be the object of ridicule."

"Cameron, there's a lot of girls out here not dancing."

"You wanna know why? Because they are homely. They need to be home getting as much beauty sleep as possible."

"And what you think they say about you?"

"What? You heard something?"

"Oh, no. Amy!"

Nicole walked away from Cameron after smelling his breath which was so bad. Then Nicole found John in the living room talking to twin next door neighbors Caleb and Kyle.

"Hi, guys," Nicole said as she sat on John's lap.

"Hey, Nicole," Caleb said.

"How you doing?" Kyle said.

"Fine. I just had to get away from Cameron, you know. I don't know why my parents invited him even though they work with his parents."

"Well, Cameron hasn't changed," Caleb said.

"Yeah."

"Who's Cameron?" John said.

"He was this boy back in high school and he was always bugging me so I can go out on a date with him. I kept saying no and Cameron wouldn't budge."

"Well, it sounds like he wants a little competition."

"With you."

Then "Last One Standing" by Triple Image started playing from outside.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" John said.

"Yeah, let's go," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole went outside to the backyard and began dancing

_It's the end of an era, the start of a new day_

_We got the mic and we're gonna rock it our way_

_People saying that the world has changed_

_Give the power to the girls_

_But the girls are saying_

_We got feminine touch in all the right places_

_Stars in our eyes and smiles on our faces_

_Round one, it's over, hear the bell ring_

_So move over while we do our thing_

_Don't get me wrong_

_We're not trying to front_

_But Cindy was right_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_It's a girl thing with a right swing_

_G for the girl and T for the thing,_

_'Cause life's a game and we all like to play_

_But when it comes to love, we love to do it our way_

_Some say we are physically demanding_

_Only 'cause we the last one's standing_

_Pull ur baby nearer,_

_It's the end of an era_

_And we're the last one's standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one's standing)_

_It's your party, keep us here_

_Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one standing)_

_Try forgetting everything that you heard before_

_No matter how many times you hear this_

_You wanna hear it some more_

_This is our year, so have no fear_

_We're gonna stay, ya know,_

_We're gonna take it all the way_

_Tight knitted we're fitted_

_No one can break us, take us,_

_Away from each other, brother_

_So when the girls wanna hit the scene_

_Together like a team, we're gonna take it to the extreme_

_A wink and a smile is always worth your while,_

_When the girls step to it, you know that we can do it_

_Come check the vibe and all the rhymes we're bringin'_

_Beats so hard got a lot of bells ringing_

_Watch the girl shine_

_Don't walk away_

_It's our time_

_And we wanna play_

_So with the life's that physically demanding,_

_It's no surprise_

_We're the last one's standing,_

_Pull ur baby nearer_

_It's the end of an era_

_We're the last one's standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one's standing)_

_It's your party, keep us here_

_Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one standing)_

_Nothing's keeping us down because we're on tonite_

_And there's no denying it_

_The world's our merry-go-round_

_The time has come tonite_

_For getting down_

_Let's party_

_(Triple Image in the house)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Squeeze a little left_

_Push a little right_

_There's a whole lot of love in the world tonite_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Are you in, are you out_

_Grab the mic and give a shout_

_Pull ur baby nearer_

_It's the end of an era_

_We're the last one's standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one's standing)_

_It's your party, keep us here_

_Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one standing)_

_Pull ur baby nearer_

_It's the end of an era_

_We're the last one's standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one's standing)_

_It's your party, keep us here_

_Let's stay up all night and be the last one standing_

_(Yeah, yeah ya know we are the last one standing)_

Later that night, everyone was outside watching the fireworks. John and Nicole were watching from the poolside area.

"You remember last year when we were in Sacramento watching the fireworks?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, that was a fun time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I must say, this has been a great Fourth of July and I think this is one I'll never forget with you finally meeting my cousins, Grandma Moira getting me a gift, and everything else."

"Yeah, I must say you have a really close knit family."

"Well, like I said before, my dad was raised right, he married my mom, gave birth to two girls, and my grandmother is something else. She always knows how to keep the whole family together."

"It sounds like Moira is the most important person your family has to offer."

"Trust me. Even when it comes to events and special occasions and stuff like that, Grandma is always the guest of honor."

Then John and Nicole spent the rest of the Fourth of July looking at the fireworks.


	25. Saturday the 15th Means WAR!

**Chapter 25: Saturday the 15th Means WAR!**

RAW was in Sioux City, Iowa and Saturday Night's Main Event was this coming Saturday.

John was facing Edge for the WWE Championship since Rob Van Dam was now suspended and was screwed out of the ECW Championship to the Big Show thanks to ECW Representative Paul Heyman at ECW last Tuesday.

Nicole was walking down the hallway carrying her puppy, Baby, with a huge smile on her face and was on her way to the locker room. She was gonna tell John some huge news that WWE Chairman Vince McMahon had just told her. When Nicole reached the locker room, she got inside and John was sitting down reading a magazine.

"John, do I have some news to tell you," Nicole said as she closed the door.

"What is it?" John said as Nicole sat next to him.

"Well, Vince McMahon wants me, Delancey, and Rochelle to do a photo shoot sometime in August for the upcoming DVD coming out sometime this year and for a special issue of WWE Magazine."

"Which is?"

"It's gonna be called 'Eddie's Angels Do California.'"

"No way. The photoshoot is gonna be in California?"

"Sunny Southern California. It's not gonna be just a bikini photoshoot, it's gonna be us wearing cute summer clothing, you know, tank tops, tube tops, short shorts, miniskirts, and bikinis, and we are going to be in some of the most wonderful places in SoCal posing for pictures."

"Oh, that's gonna be so much fun."

"Yep and Rey Mysterio is gonna host the DVD. You know, we've helped him achieve his dream to become the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania and he deserves to have a little fun with us."

"No doubt. But what about Dave? I mean, with Rey being the champion, how do you think this is gonna effect his friendship with him? More importantly, his relationship with Rochelle? She and Rey are best friends as well."

"I don't know and I really don't want things to fall apart between the three. Dave just got back after six months and I don't wanna think about what would happen between Dave and Rey with the World Heavyweight Championship. Besides, he's got Mark Henry to deal with and you saw what happened during Smackdown last week."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket to see that Rochelle was calling. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Hey. Hold on. John, I gotta take this outside because it happens to be serious business."

"Alright," John said.

Then Nicole left the locker room.

"Okay, I'm back," Nicole said.

_"Okay, I figured out how we're gonna psych Randy out to stay away from Brooke Hogan," Rochelle said._

"How?"

"Well, since Vito is walking around in a dress every week, I thought that I should make photocopies of Randy in a dress and you and I plant them in the locker room during Saturday Night's Main Event if he tries to make his move on Brooke."

"I think I know exactly what you're gonna do and it sounds great."

"Cool."

"Well, for me tonight, it involves a little can of spray paint and I'll write what I'll say about Randy that's gonna piss him off and you'll have to tune to RAW to see it."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah, and are we still on to go wedding dress shopping in Dallas on Saturday?"

"Yep. I don't have nothing planned."

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

A little later, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp, went around into the ring, and went over to the announcers' side to their own Rated R Announce Table. John was facing Shelton Benjamin in the first match.

Shelton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp. Shelton got into the ring and took off his sunglasses and silk shirt. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a pink lingerie see-through tank top with a floral design, tan baggy pants, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and entered the ring and Nicole poses with John raising her Women's Title belt in the air as he was pumping himself up. John took his new black "Chain Gang" baseball cap and "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt off and threw them to the crowd. Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Shelton lock up and Shelton gets a side head lock but John reverses. John hits a shoulder tackle and then he gets Shelton up for the FU but Shelton escapes the hold and slaps John. Shelton puts the referee between himself and John and that allows Shelton to connect with a kick. John hits a series of punches and an Irish whip but John misses a charge. Shelton tries to suplex John to the floor but John blocks it.

Shelton lands on his feet on John's suplex attempt and he hits a neck breaker for a two count. Shelton hits a suplex for a two count and slaps a choke on John. John misses a cross body press when Shelton moves out of the way. Shelton hits a series of elbow drops for a near fall and John gets Shelton up on his shoulders for an Electric Chair drop and a two count. John goes up top but he gets distracted by Edge and John hits a jumping spin kick and John goes to the floor.

Edge looks on at John he is writhing on the floor. Shelton goes down and hits John with gut kicks and slams his head on the Rated-R announce table. He follows up with a slam and rolls John back in at the referee's count of seven. Shelton gets a two count and he and John go back and forth. They trade shots and Shelton jumps over a baseball slide to hit a kick to the face followed by a high knee to the face. Shelton gets another two count and argues with the referee and Shelton locks on a rear choke. John powers himself up and hits a side slam. John runs toward Shelton in the corner and is hit with a kick to the face.

Shelton gets a choke on John's neck and John gets to his feet and he backs Shelton into the turnbuckles but Shelton holds on to the choke. Shelton and John exchange punches with John getting the advantage. John hits some clotheslines and a flying clothesline followed by a side slam and the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John sets for the FU but Shelton lands on his feet and then Shelton gets a two count with a Samoan Drop. Shelton gets John up but John escapes. Shelton misses a splash into the corner and John hits the FU and then he puts Shelton in the STFU and Shelton taps out.

Nicole gets into the ring and celebrates with John and John gets out of the ring, dives over the Rated R Announce Table, and he slams Edge's head into the table. John rolls Edge into the ring but Lita holds John's leg before she gets speared by Nicole and the two get into a catfight. Edge punches John and continues the attack with more punches and forearms. Edge hits the Impaler DDT and then he sets up for the Spear and hits it.

Edge leaves the ring with Lita, who escaped Nicole from more beatdowns, with a microphone in his hand and he says,

"Since we rather be anywhere but here right now, then maybe we'll go back to our hotel room and watch the show. So, uh, John, we'll see you Saturday."

As soon as Edge and Lita left the arena, Nicole was checking on John and he got up and left the ring with her following him. John was extremely pissed off as he and Nicole was walking up the ramp and went to the back. As John and Nicole were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they went into the locker room and John sat down to calm down.

"Are you okay, baby?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. "I am so gonna beat the hell out of Edge and I'm gonna enjoy it."

"I know and you will become the three-time WWE Champion at Saturday Night's Main Event and we are gonna have a live sex celebration..." Nicole walked over to John with a seductive smile on her face and lifted her leg up against his crotch, "...in the hotel room."

"Nicole, Nicole, Nicole. You are my kind of girl."

"That's why you're marrying me." Nicole leaned down and she and John kissed each other. "Well, I gotta meet with Trish. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Then Nicole left the locker room.

Then, it was time for the next match of the night: the Divas' match between Trish Stratus and Melina.

Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he and Melina came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Melina didn't do her infamous ring entrance. She instead went up the steps and dropped down on the apron doing the split and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together until Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her. The two Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole was staring at Johnny and Melina while Trish was raising her arm in the air at the side of the ring. Nicole and Johnny left the ring as the referee then called for the bell.

Melina pushes Trish away as they lock up. They lock up again and Trish sends Melina face first to the mat. Melina goes to the apron and then she kicks Trish in the head. Melina throws Trish outside but Trish stays on the apron and Trish pulls Melina to the floor. Melina goes under the ring to allow Johnny to distract Trish but Melina gets pulled by the hair by Nicole and Nicole hits a knee to the cheek and throws her back into ring. Trish gets back into the ring but Melina hits a drop kick to Trish's back for a two count. Melina gets a rear chin lock on Trish and follows that up with crossfaces and another front face lock.

Trish blocks a suplex attempt and she hits one of her own for a two count. Melina kicks Trish and follows that with an Irish whip and Trish favors her back. Melina hits a forearm to the back in the corner and goes to the second turnbuckle but Trish got some forearms and then she hits the Stratusphere. Trish hits some more forearms to Melina followed by chops and Trish nails a kick and then she hits a giant swing and a spinebuster for a two count. Trish sets up for Stratusfaction but she hits a baseball slide on Johnny instead. Melina then gets a rollup for the three count grabbing Trish's pants.

Melina and Johnny celebrate while Nicole checks on Trish. Trish goes after Melina but Johnny tries to stop her. Nicole blocks his attempt and Carlito comes out and he and Trish hit the stereo Lou Thesz Press and dropkicks as Johnny and Melina leave the ring.

Carlito and Nicole raises Trish's arms while Johnny raises Melina's arm in the air before going to the back. Then Nicole, Trish, and Carlito leave the ring and went to the back.

"Thanks, Carlito," Nicole said. "I really appreciate that."

"Hey, no problem," Carlito said. "You all right, Trish?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trish said.

"Alright. See you ladies later."

"Alright," Nicole said as Carlito walked away. "Well, at least you got Saturday, Trish. Melina is still the lying, little bitch."

"Yeah," Trish said. "You know we both had to deal with her last year, but she never succeeded to capture the Women's Championship."

"Thanks to Rochelle Kennedy's plan."

"Oh, yeah."

Then a red-headed female came forward.

"Hey, Nicole," the woman said.

"Oh, my god. Tina Alexander?" Nicole said.

"What's up, girlie?" Tina said extending her arms for Nicole to hug.

Then Nicole and Tina hugged each other.

"Trish, this is a former competitor of mine at the Miss Fitness America pageant," Nicole said.

"Oh, my god, Trish Stratus, it's nice to meet you," Tina said extending her hand.

"You too," Trish said.

Tina Alexander was only 22 years old and was 5'8" with long red hair and green eyes and she was from Los Angeles, California. Just like Nicole, Tina had a busy, extensive, and amazing background in gymnastics, dance, cheerleading, and kickboxing, and she completed in fitness competitions and was the first runner-up at the Miss Fitness America pageant in 2002. After that, she went on to become a fitness model for two years and was training to become a wrestler for another two years.

"So, Tina, what are you doing here?" Nicole said.

"I signed with the WWE last week," Tina said. "I'm RAW's newest Diva."

"Oh, my god, that's great. That's awesome."

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta say congratulations and I hope you have a good time here," Trish said.

"Thank you."

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, Nicole."

"Alright," Nicole said. "Oh, are we still on for Saturday before the event?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"What's up on Saturday?" Tina said. "Well, I know it's Saturday Night's Main Event and all."

"Three words: wedding dress shopping."

"Oh, that's right! You're marrying John Cena!"

"Yep."

"Oh, my god. I literally freaked out when I heard the news and I was so happy for you. I've been keeping track of you of your WWE career and you have done well in the last year."

"Thank you. I needed a new lease on life since my first year and look where's it gotten me."

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god, it's good to see you."

"You too."

"Are you still living in L.A.?"

"Yes, I am."

"And so is Delancey Scott. She recently moved there in April and is currently shooting a movie."

"Oh, that's another thing I wanna tell you. Delancey Scott actually asked me to come here to RAW because she wanted to let you know that she's going to Smackdown when she comes back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She told me that a lot of drama has happened around RAW, she decided to go to Smackdown and start with a clean slate."

"Yeah. Delancey has been through a lot and going to Smackdown is the best thing for her."

"Yeah."

"Although, there is another reason why's she going to Smackdown."

"Don't tell me. Bobby Lashley?"

"Yup." Nicole and Tina laughed. "I guess Delancey told you everything, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna miss having Delancey here on RAW, but I am going to see her at the supershow in East Rutherford, New Jersey on the 31st when she returns. So, do you want to meet John Cena?"

"Oh, yes. Please."

Nicole and Tina walked down the hallway and then entered the locker room where John was.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "Who do we have here?"

"John, this is a former competitor of mine at the Miss Fitness America pageant and RAW's newest Diva, Tina Alexander."

"It's nice to finally meet you, John," Tina said extending her hand to John.

"You too," John said shaking Tina's hand.

"Guess what she just told me," Nicole said.

"What?"

"Delancey's going to Smackdown."

"No way."

"Yep, apparently she ran into Tina in L.A. and asked her to come to RAW."

"Oh, boy. It looks like Delancey didn't want to deal with the stuff happening here, huh?"

"Nope and it looks like you got yourself a new running buddy," Tina said. "I mean, if that's okay."

"Hey, it's more than okay. You're welcome to hang with us and besides..." John walked over to Nicole and put his arm around her, "...any friend of Nicole's is a friend of mine."

"Nicole, great job."

Then everyone laughed.

Later, John, Nicole, and Tina were still in the locker room watching RAW and back at the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He had a match against Val Venis. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"So, Nicole," Tina said, "does Randy always gotta be such an ass?"

"I made a big mistake being engaged to the guy," Nicole said. "Of course he's an ass."

"Well, he's a big ass going after Hulk Hogan's daughter in order to kill the legend himself," John said.

"Well, I got a little something for Randy and he is not gonna see it coming. Believe me."

Back at the arena, Randy had a microphone in his hand and said,

"In case, you already didn't know, there's gonna be a legendary figure at Saturday Night's Main Event...and his name is Hulk Hogan. Now we all know that Hulk Hogan is a legend among legends and that is why I, Randy Orton, am excited to introduce myself to Hulk Hogan as the Legend Killer."

Then Val Venis' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy left the ring as Val went up on the turnbuckle and took his towel off.

Randy attacks Val before the bell rings and hits him from behind. Randy hits the RKO for the three count.

Randy then grabbed the microphone and said,

"You know, there is one more thing. Hulk Hogan is going to bring his daughter Brooke to Saturday Night's Main Event as well...and I am really looking forward to officially introducing myself to her too."

"Okay, Randy," Nicole said. "I got something to introduce you to and it's gonna ruin your reputation, even worse."

Nicole went over to her bag and took out a can of black spray paint.

"You're gonna spray paint the locker room?" Tina said.

"I'm just gonna write one little message and maybe Randy will get the idea of never messing with Brooke Hogan," Nicole said.

"You think Randy might get the idea that 'Eddie's Angels' might be coming back?" John said.

"No, he's not gonna know until the end of the July. Randy's gonna be so upset, he'll think DX is behind this."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, he'll definitely believe that," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Tina, I need you as a lookout. Come on."

"Okay," Tina said as she got up.

"We'll be back."

Then Nicole and Tina left the locker room.

"So, do you actually know which locker room Randy goes to?" Tina said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I found out when John and I arrived here." Nicole and Tina continued walking down the hallway until they reached a certain locker room. "Okay, if you see Randy coming down here, text me. You got your cell phone?"

"Right here."

"Okay."

Nicole went into the locker room and found a particular spot to spray paint. Nicole set down the RAW superstars' bags on the floor and stood on the bench. She opened the spray paint can and began to spray. Nicole wrote at the top of the wall, "RANDY IS GAY! RANDY LIKES BOYS! IT'S TRUE!" Nicole got back down and began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Tina was keeping a lookout and she saw Randy walking by. Tina quickly sent a text message to Nicole.

Nicole got the text message on her cell phone and she tried to find a place to hide. Nicole immediately ran into the bathroom and hid behind the shower stall. Then Randy walked into the locker room and he saw what Nicole wrote on the wall.

"What the hell?" Randy said. "Those assholes!"

Randy then stormed out of the locker room and Nicole slowly walked out of the shower stall and into the locker room area. Then Nicole received another text message from Tina saying, "Randy's gone" and Nicole immediately left the locker room.

Nicole and Tina then walked towards each other,

"Randy was pissed," Nicole said.

"I can see that," Tina said. "What did you write?"

"I wrote 'RANDY IS GAY! RANDY LIKES BOYS! IT'S TRUE!'" Then the girls laughed. "Now that's done, let's see if he can stay away from Brooke Hogan now."

"Well, I hope that on Saturday Night's Main Event, he doesn't touch her."

"Hey, Hulk Hogan is gonna be there and he's not gonna let my pervert ex-fiancé near his daughter. Besides, I just hope he'll let 'Eddie's Angels' help him because if we can stop Randy once, we'll do it again and Randy will really clean up his act this time."

"Nicole, you are a genius."

"Thank you. Well, I should leave right now. John and I have some unfinished business with Edge and Lita and they're at the hotel."

"Oh, okay. Will I see you Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, as a matter of fact, I think I can help you and Trish with your situation with Melina."

"Good, because I have to face Lita for the Women's Championship. Melina, she's a threat to the RAW Divas and I'm not gonna let her take this title from me. I've beaten her ass twice and I can damn sure do it again a third time."

"I heard that."

"Well, Tina, it's great to see you and I'll see you Saturday."

"You too. Bye."

Then Nicole and Tina went their separate ways.

Several minutes later, John and Nicole went to the Marina Inn where Edge and Lita were staying at and they took the elevator to the floor where the hotel room was. When John and Nicole both reached the floor, they left the elevator and went to the door of Edge and Lita's hotel room. John knocked on the door and a minute later, Edge opened it.

John enters the room and he attacks Edge and throws him across the table. John then punches him and slams his head on another table and throws him across the table again. John punches Edge and Edge lands on the couch.

"The champ is here," John said as he began to feed Edge's face with food. "You wanna be the champ? You gotta eat, you gotta feed your face. It's good for you, don't forget your protein. It builds muscle."

Then John took a bite of some of the food and throws Edge into the lamp and then he picks up the title belt.

"You wanna be the champ?" John said. "You wanna parade around like the Rated R Superstar? I got your Rated R, you son of a bitch." John hits Edge with the title belt and then he drops it on top of Edge. "Enjoy your night."

Nicole walked up to Edge and slapped him hard in the face.

"See you Saturday," Nicole said.

John rings the bell, gives it to Nicole, and the two left the hotel room.

**Well, we have a new Diva in the story and Delancey is going to Smackdown which means I'm going to write the third installment of "Breakaway" in Delancey's view which will come out soon. Please review!**


	26. Saturday Night's Main Event 2

**Chapter 26: Saturday Night's Main Event 2**

Saturday Night's Main Event was in Dallas, Texas and hours before the event, Nicole, her mom Danielle, her sister Amy, Trish, Rochelle, Ashley, and Nicole's best friend Samantha were at David's Bridal shopping for their dresses for the wedding which was five months away.

"All right, ladies," Nicole said. "Come out so I can see." The bridesmaids came out of the dressing room in the red strapless satin A-line bridesmaid gowns with cascading back. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it feels good," Trish said.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ashley said.

"I think I look incredibly hot in this dress," Samantha said as the girls laughed.

"It's too bad Delancey isn't here for this," Rochelle said. "She would've had a lot of fun doing this."

"Hey, with everything that's been going on in her life and her shooting her movie," Nicole said, "you know she needs a break and she had another relationship down the drain three months ago. Besides, she's gonna return at the end of July and she and I are gonna help her pick out her dress."

"That's cool," Trish said.

"Yes, it is," Danielle said.

"All right, everyone," Nicole said. "Go get changed so Amy and I can put on our dresses."

"All right," Trish, Ashley, Rochelle, and Samantha said.

Several minutes later, Nicole and Amy were in the dressing room and Amy was helping Nicole into her wedding gown. Amy was already in her dress and she came out to show the other girls. Nicole came out of the dressing room in her strapless organza A-line bridal gown with shirred bodice, beaded lace, and split back.

"Oh, my god," the other girls said.

"John, without a doubt, is gonna drop dead on his knees when he sees you in that dress," Rochelle said.

"Nicole, that is a beautiful dress," Trish said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "This is the dress I've always wanted and this is the dress I'm gonna get."

"Well, you definitely picked the right one," Samantha said.

"I agree with Sam," Ashley said.

Then Nicole and Amy noticed Danielle crying.

"Oh, mom, what's wrong?" Nicole said.

"Nothing," Danielle said. "It's just that my first-born daughter is getting married finally. I know this time you'll walk down the aisle and your father and I will have to give you away."

"She knows that, mom," Amy said. "As soon as Nicole got on this dress, I said that she looked just like you when you got married. Now you're gonna experience Nicole walking down the aisle when December comes."

Amy patted Nicole on the back and Nicole smiled. Then Nicole noticed Rochelle crying a little.

"Come on, Rochelle. Stop crying," Nicole said. "I'm the one that's getting married, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Rochelle said wiping her tears. "It's just that...since Dave came back to Smackdown, I've had this feeling that around this time, he'll ask me to marry him. Just seeing you in that dress makes me think of my own dream wedding."

"I know how you feel. I could see Dave proposing to you right now. And I have the feeling as well that Dave will propose to you around this time."

After the girls finished shopping for their dresses, Danielle, Amy, and Samantha went back to the hotel and Nicole, Trish, Ashley, and Rochelle went to the arena.

Nicole was walking down the hallway to look for Dave until Bobby Lashley came forward.

"Hey, Bobby," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Bobby said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Look, um, I've spoken to Delancey and she seemed happy that you became interested in her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is she still taking a break?"

"Yeah, but she's not blowing you off. She just needs some time."

"I understand."

"Listen, I'm sorry that Finlay's little bastard cost you the United States Championship. What a joke he is."

"Yeah."

"But at least you have another chance at the Great American Bash and I'm rooting for you."

"Thanks, Nicole."

"You're welcome. Well, I gotta go find Dave, so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see ya, Nicole."

Nicole and Bobby went their separate ways and Nicole continued to walk down the hallway until she found Dave with Rochelle in the catering room. Nicole walked inside.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said as Nicole walked up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you, big guy."

"I missed you too."

Then Nicole looked at Rochelle who had a white Pomeranian puppy in her arms.

"Aw, how cute," Nicole said. "Where did you find the puppy?"

"Dave gave it to me," Rochelle said. "Her name is Angel, like Eddie's Angels."

"I got her while you girls went shopping," Dave said.

"Well, she is adorable," Nicole said petting Angel.

"Hey, Rochelle, would you mind if Nicole and I talk alone for a minute?"

"Okay," Rochelle said as she got up from her seat and left the catering room.

"I guess you've been thinking a lot about Rochelle the time you've been away, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I have," Dave said. "As much as I missed being in the wrestling ring, I missed being with her. I thought a lot about our future together, I went out and bought something to start our future together."

"What is it?"

Dave took out a small jewelry box out of his pocket and gave it to Nicole. Nicole opened the box and inside was a stunning 1 carat diamond platinum engagement ring and 1/4 carat diamond wedding band. Nicole's eyes widen in amazement.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "And I thought John was the one with good taste." Nicole and Dave laughed. "Dave, Rochelle is gonna be thrilled when you...you are gonna propose to her, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Dave said, "at the Great American Bash when I beat Mark Henry."

"Good. Rochelle is gonna be thrilled when you propose to her. When we were shopping for our wedding dresses, Rochelle said that she had a feeling that you were gonna do it around this time. She was right."

"Well, she's good at reading minds."

"Well, I wish you luck at the Great American Bash and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

Nicole gave the jewelry box back to Dave and left the catering room.

Later, Saturday Night's Main Event was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Lita. Lita's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita."

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air. She got back down and stood waiting for Nicole to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket, black bikini top, green camouflage miniskirt, and her hair was straight. Nicole had a microphone in her hand.

"Everyone," Nicole said, "as you all know, my best friend Delancey Scott is taking a break shooting her first movie for WWE Films called 'Undercover Cheerleader,' which is coming out in theaters next year and she will return to the WWE at the end of July. Well, that will change and speaking of change, it just so happens that RAW has a new diva and a new member of the Chain Gang. Please welcome a former competitor of mine at the 2002 Miss Fitness America pageant and my new friend, Tina Alexander!"

Nicole's entrance theme played again and Tina came out from the curtain. She was wearing a black neckline halter top with two embellished openings with rhinestones and a ring at the center, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair was curled. Nicole and Tina walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Lita locked it up and Nicole went behind Lita and put her in a full nelson and then into an arm bar but Lita pulled Nicole down to the mat by the hair and then Lita put Nicole in a wrist lock. Nicole then put Lita in a wrist lock but Lita rolled out of it and twisted the arm of Nicole. Nicole kicked Lita in the gut and slammed her face first down to the mat. Lita got a suplex on Nicole and then she gave Nicole a body slam. Lita pinned Nicole for a two count and then Nicole backed Lita into the corner and gave her some shoulder blocks to the midsection.

Nicole gave Lita a bulldog slam and then she pinned her but only got a two count and Lita was quick to fight back on Nicole with some right hands but Nicole knocked Lita down with a hard kick to the chest and then she pinned her for a two count. Nicole whipped Lita into the corner and then gave her a hip toss and an arm drag. Nicole got Lita in a body slam and then she pinned her for a two count. Nicole whipped Lita into the corner and then she went for a bulldog slam but Lita was able to block it with a clothesline.

Lita nailed Nicole with a handspring elbow and then she pinned her for a two count. Lita got Nicole up on her back and she gave her a modified version of the death valley driver. Lita pinned Nicole for a two count and then Lita gave Nicole a body slam. Lita went to the apron and she went to the top rope and came off with a missile drop kick which Nicole side stepped. Nicole gave Lita the X Factor and then she pinned her for a three count to get the win!

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Tina got into the ring as the referee handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt and raised her left arm in the air along with Tina. Nicole and Tina hugged each other and the two left the ring. As Nicole and Tina were walking up the ramp and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Tina turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then Nicole and Tina went to the back.

"Great job, Nicole," Tina said. "Great job."

"Thank you, I try," Nicole said.

Then Nicole and Tina came across Rochelle and Ashley.

"Hey, girls," Ashley said.

"Hey, Ashley, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"So, this is Tina Alexander, huh?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, it is. Tina, these are my friends, Rochelle Kennedy and Ashley Massaro."

"It's nice to meet you girls," Tina said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rochelle said shaking Tina's hand along with Ashley.

"So Tina, Nicole mentioned that you two competed against each other," Ashley said.

"Yeah," Tina said. "I took first runner-up, but I became a fitness model for two years and I'm officially a RAW Diva alongside Nicole."

"Well, I know you'll have a great time here."

"Thank you."

"Well, we gotta go, so we'll talk to you later," Nicole said.

"Okay," Ashley said. "See you later."

"Bye."

Then the four Divas went their separate ways.

"Well, that went well," Tina said. "Rochelle and Ashley are nice."

"Well, they are gonna be my bridesmaids," Nicole said.

"Sweet!"

"Yep, and so is Trish and Delancey and one of my best friends from St. Louis."

"Oh, that is even cooler. I can just see that the wedding is gonna be off the hook."

"Definitely."

Later, John, Nicole, and Tina were still in the locker room watching Saturday Night's Main Event and back at the arena, Hulk Hogan's entrance theme played and he came out with his 18-year-old daughter Brooke.

"Hulkamania is still running wild," Nicole said.

"No doubt," John said.

Hulk and Brooke walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Brooke then asked for a microphone as the fans went wild.

"I have always dreamt about this moment," Brooke said, "the moment when I can stand here with my dad in front of all of you in the ring tonight. I hope that my career can be as successful as my father's and I just wanna tell you guys that this is truly an honor to be here. Thank you very much."

Brooke then gave the microphone and he said,

"And as a doting father, I have to tell you Hulkamaniacs, I am very proud of Brooke. And as far as looks go, thank God that she looks like my wife Linda."

"She looks so much like her mother," Nicole said.

"I can see that," Tina said.

"And anyways, as far as Saturday Night's Main Event goes," Hulk said, "I was on the first Saturday Night's Main Event on May 11th, 1985. And after all these years, because of all of you Hulkamaniacs, Hulkamania is still running wild!"

As the fans cheered, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a single red rose and a microphone in his hand.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "You've got to be kidding me. He's got a rose for Brooke."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Tina said.

"Man, I think he's getting way too far with this," John said.

Randy walked down the ramp and he got into the ring.

"Listen, man," Randy said onto the microphone, "I gotta apologize for the interruption. I'm truly sorry but there is no way that I was going to sit backstage and pass up the opportunity to come out here and not stand in the ring side-by-side with perhaps the biggest legend that this industry has ever seen. Not to mention your beautiful daughter Brooke. Now, Brooke, I'd like to present you this rose on behalf of the Hulkamaniacs, which I am one as well." Randy then gave the rose to Brooke. "Now, Hulk, since you are a legend among legends and since I am the Legend Killer, I would like to respectfully challenge you to a match at Summerslam."

Hulk thinks about the challenge and said,

"Since you respectfully challenge me to a match at Summerslam, I respectfully accept."

Hulk and Randy shook hands and Randy leaves the ring while Hulk and Brooke remain in the ring.

"Now I know that he's using Brooke to get to Hulk Hogan," Nicole said. "I just know it."

"So, are you gonna ask Hulk if Eddie's Angels could help him?" John said.

"Of course I will because Hulk doesn't know what Randy is capable of. I know him too well and I'll do whatever it takes to stop him."

"I hope Hulk accepts your offer," Tina said.

A little later after the six-man tag team match from Smackdown, Rochelle met with Nicole and two along with Tina were walking down the hallway to meet with Hulk Hogan.

"Tina, are you nervous?" Nicole said looking at Tina fidgeting.

"Yeah, I am," Tina said.

"You shouldn't be nervous, T," Rochelle said. "This is the immortal Hulk Hogan and he is definitely a legend. I know you've been wanting to meet him for a long time."

"Yeah, I have."

"Don't be nervous, Tina," Nicole said. "Just stay calm."

When the three Divas reached a certain locker room, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hulk Hogan said from inside the locker room.

"It's Nicole Mitchell," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Nicole, Rochelle, and Tina entered the locker room.

"Hey, Hulkster," Nicole said.

"Hey, Little Nicky," Hulk said hugging Nicole. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good. You remember Rochelle Kennedy?"

"Yes, I do. It's good to see you, Rochelle."

"You too," Rochelle said shaking Hulk's hand.

"Brooke, you remember Nicole and I don't believe you met Rochelle."

"Yes," Brooke said. "It's been a long time since we met at the Teen Choice Awards last year."

"Yes, it has," Nicole said. "This is Rochelle Kennedy."

"Hi, Rochelle, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Brooke," Rochelle said.

"Hulk," Nicole said, "I'd like you to meet a new Diva in the WWE. This is Tina Alexander."

"Hello, Tina," Hulk said extending his hand to Tina.

"Hello, Hulk," Tina said shaking Hulk's hand. "Oh, my god. My entire family is not gonna believe that I'm meeting you."

"She is, of course, one of your biggest fans," Nicole said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Hulk said.

"You too," Tina said. "Well, I should keep a lookout in case Randy comes so I'll see you in a bit."

Then Tina left the locker room.

"So, is there anything I can help you girls with?" Hulk said.

"Actually, there is," Rochelle said. "You've heard of 'Eddie's Angels,' have you?"

"Of course I have. Who hasn't heard of 'Eddie's Angels?' You girls helped Rey Mysterio become the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania 22 and you were very bold to stop Randy Orton at the perfect time."

"Well, apparently, we're not done with him yet," Nicole said. "He doesn't know that the Angels are coming back at the end of July when Delancey returns and we know that he's using Brooke to get to you. Maybe."

"So, are you girls asking me if you could help me?"

"If you'll let us. I know Randy too well. He's a snake and he'll do anything to get what he wants. I don't know what I'm gonna do if he gets near Brooke and if he saw me see him talking to her, he'll get the idea that 'Eddie's Angels' will be coming back and Randy will try to get rid of us again."

Hulk thought about it for a minute.

"Okay, you have my word," Hulk said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."

"You're welcome. So how are you girls gonna do this?"

"Well, Tina is keeping a lookout from time to time and Rochelle and I are playing pranks on Randy so he'll get the idea to stay away from Brooke and get him upset and pissed off to lose the match at Summerslam," Nicole said.

"Pranks? Did one of the those pranks happen to involve a message that somebody wrote on the wall in the locker room?"

"Yeah and I was the one who wrote it."

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's classic. What are you girls gonna do tonight?"

"Well, it just so happens that we have a thousand photocopies of Randy in a dress," Rochelle said, "and we are gonna plant them in the locker room and everywhere in the arena."

Brooke then started laughing.

"Oh, it's gonna be funny, Brooke," Nicole said. "Believe me."

"And what are you gonna do about Brooke?" Hulk said.

"I don't know if we can make Randy stay away from Brooke while we're here with her," Rochelle said, "but maybe, with your permission, Brooke plays along with us and Tina will keep a lookout."

"Brooke, do you think you can handle it?"

"I think so," Brooke said. "I trust these girls and I know they'll do whatever it takes to protect me."

"You know, I think I know some guys from Florida who would help us with this situation," Rochelle said. "I'll give them a call later and Hulk, these guys are awesome. They'll be able to protect Brooke take care of Randy really well."

"Thank you, Rochelle," Hulk said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"So, I guess we're set," Nicole said. "And Brooke, I'd be careful if I were you. Randy is sneaky and he is a snake. Don't let him get to you and try not to worry. Tina will be looking out for you."

"Okay," Brooke said.

"Okay, well, we better go and let's keep in touch."

"Okay, and thanks again," Hulk said.

"Bye."

"Bye," Rochelle said.

Then she and Nicole left the locker room.

"So, has Randy been by here yet?" Nicole said.

"No, he hasn't," Tina said, "and I have this feeling that he is plotting his next move."

"Well, that's exactly what's he doing."

"Well, I better catch up with Dave and get ready for my Bikini Mud match," Rochelle said, "so I'll talk to you girls later."

"Okay." Then Rochelle walked away. "Come on, Tina. We gotta watch that mixed tag team match and make sure Melina doesn't try anything."

"Okay," Tina said.

Nicole and Tina walked down the hallway and went back inside the locker room where John was.

"Hey, ladies," John said.

"Hey," Nicole and Tina said.

"How did it go?"

"Hulk said he'll let Eddie's Angels help him," Nicole said.

"Hulk Hogan is so awesome," Tina said. "No wonder you and Shawn Michaels won last year."

"Man, I can never forget that moment," John said. "That was so awesome."

"Well, I am so glad that the Hulkster is letting us help him with his situation with Randy," Nicole said, "and Randy will be so shocked when finds out about this and that we were pulling pranks on him. He's not gonna see it coming."

"Nicole, you are a genius," Tina said.

"Tell that to John, Delancey, and Rochelle."

Then the mixed tag team match between Trish Stratus and Carlito versus Johnny Nitro and Melina came on and Nicole and Tina sat next to John to watch it.

Carlito and Johnny start off the match but Johnny stops Carlito before they lock up. He tags in Melina and due to the rules, Trish is tagged in. Melina got a kick to Trish but Trish responds with a forearm. Melina and Trish exchange forearms with Trish getting the advantage. Johnny trips Trish on the apron and then Melina gets a thumb to Trish's eye. Trish hits a chop to Melina and then she chops Melina in the corner.

Melina got a flying hair pull and Johnny and Carlito tag in. Carlito scored with punches and a drop kick followed by a kip up and got a wheelbarrow suplex and Trish got a Lou Thesz Press to Melina and they fight to the floor. Johnny got a kick to Carlito and then Carlito hits the lungblower for the three count after he counters a neck breaker attempt.

Back in the locker room, John, Nicole, and Tina were cheering.

"Well, payback is a bitch," Nicole said.

"I'm glad that Trish and Carlito won," Tina said. "They deserved it."

"You know, Tina, I think it's time you finally meet Melina. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on." Then Nicole and Tina got up. "We'll be back."

"I'll be here," John said as the girls left the locker room.

Nicole and Tina were walking down the hallway until they reached the entrance to the arena where Melina and Johnny Nitro were coming out of and they saw the girls.

"What are you two girls doing here?" Melina said.

"Hey, is that anyway to greet me and RAW's newest Diva?" Nicole said as Tina walked up to Melina.

"Melina, I've been watching you and have caused a lot of drama here," Tina said. "Why are you always saying you're the most dominate female in the WWE when you never have won the Women's Championship more than twice or six times like Trish Stratus or posed for Playboy magazine or Maxim magazine like Nicole Mitchell? All you've done was break up a friendship, get other Divas to turn out bad, lie, cheat, steal, and especially, falsely accused one of Nicole's friends' boyfriend of sexual harassment. That doesn't make you the most dominate female in the WWE, it makes you the threat and poison of the WWE. All the things you've done on Smackdown got you and Johnny Nitro fired and sent back to RAW and you don't wanna make that same mistake again, don't you? Then be on your best behavior because I'll be watching you."

Tina walked away and Nicole walked up to Melina.

"You know, if you watched Smackdown last week," Nicole said, "did you see the way Batista creamed Mark Henry? You definitely picked the wrong guy to piss off the Animal. Big mistake. Huge. Mark Henry is not as strong as Batista. See ya."

Then Nicole and Tina walked away.

A little later, Nicole and Tina were walking down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room. They went inside and were greeted by Maria, Torrie Wilson, and Smackdown Divas Ashley and Jillian Hall. Tina hasn't met the other Divas but Ashley and Tina is sometimes shy when meeting new people.

"Hey, Nicole," Maria, Torrie, Ashley, and Jillian said.

"Hey, ladies," Nicole said. "Tina, this is Maria, Torrie Wilson, and Jillian Hall and I know you already met Ashley."

"Hello, everyone," Tina said.

"Hello," Maria said.

"So, you're John Cena and Nicole's new running buddy, huh?" Torrie said.

"Yes, I am and I am so glad to be here in the WWE," Tina said.

"Hey, Tina, since you're on RAW, I got one piece of advice for you," Jillian said. "Try to keep Melina away from the Women's Championship."

"Oh, don't worry. I recently had to talk to her and told her to stay out of trouble especially when I'm around."

"So, are you girls here to watch the Bikini Mud match?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we are and it's about to start," Torrie said.

Then Nicole and Tina sat next to Maria and Torrie and the match was starting.

"The following is the first ever Bikini Mud match," Justin Roberts announced, "And the only way to win is by pinfall or submission." Rochelle's new entrance theme, "Kisses Don't Lie" by Rihanna, played and she came out from the curtain. "Making her way to the ring first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses that Dave gave her and she walked down to the other side of the arena. Rochelle took off her sunglasses and unbuttoned her coat and opened it to reveal a white bikini. She then got inside the pool of mud and stood waiting for Sharmell to come out. Then Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Houston, Texas, Sharmell," Justin announced.

Sharmell walked down to the other side of the arena with an angry look on her face. She didn't want to be in this match because Rochelle demanded it after Sharmell helped Booker T beatdown Rey Mysterio after he helped Batista beatdown Mark Henry last week on Smackdown.

Sharmell was arguing with the referee to get out of the match and Rochelle pulled Sharmell into the pool of mud! Rochelle nailed Sharmell with rights and lefts and nailed the Rochelle-shock to pick up the win.

Back in the locker room, the girls cheered.

"I'll bet right now, Dave is saying, 'Man, Rochelle sure looks good in mud," Nicole said.

"You know Dave is absolutely crazy about Rochelle," Ashley said.

"Yeah, crazy enough to ask her to marry him at the Great American Bash," Nicole thought as she hoped that Dave would really do that after six months of being away from Rochelle.

A little later, John, Nicole, and Tina were watching Saturday Night's Main Event to see Randy Orton's reaction to the next prank Nicole and Rochelle pulled on him.

Randy was talking to Hulk Hogan's daughter, Brooke, in the garage and Tina, as usual, was keeping a lookout. Hulk Hogan came up behind Randy and tells him that he will see Randy at Summerslam. Randy left while Brooke got into the car and just when Hulk was about to get in the car, Randy delivered the RKO on the trunk. That's when Nicole and Rochelle pulled the prank on Randy.

Now the camera was backstage showing Randy walking down the hallway and some of the WWE superstars were laughing at him. Nicole and Rochelle planted photocopies of Randy in a dress in the locker room and some of the superstars passed them to each other except for Randy, of course. Randy wondered what was going on and stormed into the locker room where they were a bunch of other photocopies all over the floor. Randy was pissed as he picked one up and tore it up.

"Son of a bitch," Randy said. "If I find out DX is part of this, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Then Randy left the locker room.

"Randy still doesn't have a clue," Nicole said as she was laughing. "Now he's really pissed."

"I think it's starting to work," Tina said.

"Wait a minute, there's still more to be done because I'm not finished yet."

"What else you got planned?" John said.

"Well, the next thing I'm gonna do if Randy keeps playing these little games of his is trash his rental car."

"Whoa, Nicole, that's a little extreme," Tina said, "but that's cool."

"Yeah and I know that he'll be looking back everytime making sure no one messes with him. That's why I'm taking the next prank to the outside and Randy won't even see it coming again."

Then everyone laughed.

A little later, it was time for the WWE Championship match between John and Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Nicole was wearing a red midriff off-the-shoulder top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The three walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John took his "Chain Gang: Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect" t-shirt and black "Chain Gang" baseball cap off and threw them to the audience. Nicole, Tina, and Lita leave the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Edge leaves the ring before they lock up and he leaves with Lita, but John goes out after him and he punches Edge back to the ring. Edge gets a thumb to John's eye and John drops Edge across the top rope but when John charges at Edge, Edge low bridges and John goes over the top rope to the floor.

Edge gets back in the ring and the referee does his count. Edge punches John on the apron and then he drops John's throat across the rope. John holds on but Edge punches John again and John falls to the floor. Edge suplexes John back into the ring from the apron and he gets a two count. Edge punches John but John stays on his feet. Edge hits some jabs to John followed by another punch and John goes down. Edge stands over John but John punches Edge. Edge lands a drop kick to John and John punches Edge but Edge kicks John and hits a clothesline while Edge leans on the ropes. Edge stalks John and then he punches him in the corner. Edge puts John on the top turnbuckle and then he connects with a forearm before going up top.

Edge hit a superplex but Edge slips on the ropes as he hits the move and both men are down. Lita checks on Edge while the referee counts. John punches Edge as he backs Edge into the ropes. Lita grabs John's foot and that allows Edge to hit a clothesline and a kick to the head for a two count. Nicole and Tina chase after Lita while Edge punches John but John responds with punches of his own. Edge and John punches back and forth and John gets the final punch in and then he hits two clotheslines, a flying shoulder tackle, a belly-to-back into a side slam, and then he does the Five Knuckle Shuffle to finish the "moves of doom."

John gets Edge up for the FU and he hits it. Lita pulls out the referee when the referee gets to two and the referee bounces off the ringside barrier. Nicole and Tina chase Lita outside the ring and Lita bails out of the ringside area and that allows Edge to get back up. Edge misses a spear when John moves. John with a drop toe hold and puts Edge in the STFU. Lita gets back to the ringside area and punches the referee when he tries to get back into the ring. When Edge appears to tap, the referee calls for the bell.

Nicole and Tina finally catch up to Lita and they both beat her down. John cannot believe that Edge got disqualified and retain the WWE Title and Edge gets up and he spears John before rolling out of the ring to the floor. John then gets back up and hits a plancha onto John and he punches Edge and slams his head into the ring steps. Meanwhile, Nicole and Tina continue their beatdown on Lita and Tina lands her finishing move, the T-Bird, a reverse tornado DDT, on Lita. John rearranges the ECW announce table and he hits Edge with one of the monitors. Nicole and Tina held Lita as John yells at Lita before he picks up Edge and then John thinks about giving Edge an FU through the table. John gets on the ring steps and then he hits the FU through the announce table.

Nicole and Tina toss Lita out of the ring as John returns to the ring while Edge was laying with what was left of the ECW announce table. John, Nicole, and Tina shout at the camera if everybody knows what they're capable of as Saturday Night's Main Event came to a close.


	27. Saturday Night Hangover

**Chapter 27: Saturday Night Hangover**

RAW was in San Antonio, Texas and John was facing Umaga, who was still undefeated.

After John, Nicole, and Tina arrived at the airport and checked in at the hotel, they agreed to have lunch together. They arrived at the Hard Rock Café and the three were seated and the waiter came over and John, Nicole, and Tina ordered their drinks.

"So, John and Nicole," Tina said, "how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They're coming along great," Nicole said.

"We still got some finalizing to do which is a lot," John said.

"Yeah, I still got to order the invitations and make the wedding programs, you know."

"Where's the wedding gonna be at?" Tina asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts, the site of Summerslam and my fiance's hometown."

"That's awesome."

"No doubt," John said. "It's gonna be off the hook."

"So, can I come to the wedding?"

"Of course you can. Do you know anyone you can bring?"

"I guess I can bring my family and Robbie."

"Who's Robbie?" Nicole said.

"My boyfriend. I met him at a club two years ago. He's a club promoter in L.A."

"Nice."

"So, what family do you have?" John said.

"My mom and dad and two older brothers," Tina said. "I also got some relatives living out in West Hollywood and Santa Monica."

"Must be a big family."

"Yeah, a really big family. So, Nicole, when is your first concert?"

"Well, my final concert is next Wednesday and it's gonna be in Cleveland, Ohio," Nicole said.

"That's cool."

"Yeah and I'm so excited. Oh, my god."

"Yeah, your last concert," John said. "I know you've been having fun the past two shows."

"Yep and the tour has come down to this."

"Hey, you know that the WWE wants us to do a song for the soundtrack to my movie 'The Marine.'"

"Oh, that's right," Tina said. "You do have a movie coming out this year, don't you?"

"Yep, in October."

"Wow."

"And the WWE wants us to do a song for the movie, right?" Nicole said.

"Yep," John said.

"You know I'm down with that."

"What about Delancey? You think she might wanna do a song for the movie as well."

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to her later."

Then the waiter came with their drinks and John, Nicole, and Tina ordered their food.

"So, Nicole," Tina said, "are you still thinking about trashing Randy's rental car tonight?"

"Hell yeah I am," Nicole said. "You think after what happened on Saturday Night's Main Event, I'm gonna let Randy get away with it? I don't think so."

"You think anyone is gonna catch you trashing Randy's car and snitch on you?"

"No one hasn't known that Rochelle and I were playing pranks on Randy and nobody cares about him. Nobody likes him because he's an asshole. Besides, if 'Eddie's Angels' were to show up on RAW on the 31st of this month, Randy might pick three other Divas to try to get rid of us."

"Like?"

"Melina, Victoria, and Lita."

"Lita? Please," John said.

"Hey, she screwed you out of the WWE Title at Saturday Night's Main Event and that'll give Randy the idea for her to go up against Eddie's Angels."

"Well, tonight, I got a match with the red-headed bitch," Tina said, "and I so cannot wait to kick her butt."

"Well, I can tell you're ready because John has been helping you and I know you can take on Lita like you did at Saturday Night's Main Event."

"Yeah, I was impressed with the way you hit that reverse tornado DDT on Lita," John said.

"It's called the T-Bird and the T stands for Tina," Tina said as everyone laughed.

A little later, RAW was on and Nicole and Tina were walking towards the interview area. Tina was going to be in an interview with Maria.

"All right, Tina T.," Nicole said, "show them what you got."

"Thanks, Little Nicky," Tina said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome RAW's newest Diva, Tina Alexander," Maria said onto the microphone as Tina walked towards her. Tina was wearing a yellow mini tube dress with a zipper on the front and adjustable belt, yellow 3 1/4 boots, and her hair was curled. "Tina, this is your RAW debut and later tonight, you're gonna be in your wrestling debut against Lita. What is your strategy for tonight?"

"Well, Maria, it's like this," Tina onto the microphone. "I may be the new girl, but don't let that fool you, Lita really made a complete fool of herself taking out the referee and disqualifying Edge so he can keep the WWE Title. Well, that's not gonna happen again. You see, there's this saying, 'Two heads are better than one' and Lita knew with me in the picture, I was going to be a threat to her. That's why she bailed and came back and screwed John Cena out of the WWE Title. Well, Lita, it's time for payback and I'm going to be the one to make a fool out of you. You see, I'm really a nice person with a really fun personality, but inside the wrestling ring, I can kick a lot of ass and that's exactly what I'm going to you tonight."

Tina smiled at Maria and walked away towards Nicole.

"Good job, Tina," Nicole said. "Good job."

"Thanks," Tina said.

A little later, "Striker's Classroom" was on and John was the special guest. Matt Striker was in the ring with his blackboard that said "Edge Cena."

"I am Matt Striker and I am your teacher," Matt said onto the microphone. "This evening's lesson is about mathematics. Can anyone tell me what this equation means? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, wait. We're in Texas. Yeah, I don't expect you to know anything at all. But perhaps my guest at this time might have an answer. He is the former WWE Champion, John Cena."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Nicole was wearing a yellow tank top, brown and yellow plaid miniskirt, yellow 3 1/4 boots, and her hair was curled. The three walked down the ramp and they got into the ring.

"Now, John, do you know what this mathematical equation means?" Matt asked John onto the microphone. "I'll tell you what it means. It means that after Saturday Night's Main Event, it is now mathematically proven that Edge is greater than Cena."

John walked over to Matt and grabbed the microphone and stick from him.

"You stupid bastard," John said onto the microphone as Nicole and Tina laughed. "That's not what this means. I thought you was supposed to be some kind of teacher. Listen up, dumbass, I'll spell it out for you. As a matter of fact, Nicole, would you do the honors?"

Nicole nodded her head as she walked over to the blackboard, wiped off the "greater than" mathematical sign, and drew a "less than" mathematical sign.

"Thank you," John said as Nicole walked back over to John and Tina. "This means that at Saturday Night's Main Event, John Cena crushed Edge through that announce table because his two-bit, boobed-up, skank job of a ho Lita cost him the WWE Title. And you can see that Cena lost it. I mean, he snapped. He was ready for blood which means that tonight..." John took off his black "Chain Gang" black cap and new "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them into the crowd, "...he's got to kick somebody's ass."

John walked over to Matt and Matt backed out of the ring as Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada following him. The two walked down the ramp and Umaga went to the ring. Nicole and Tina then got out of the ring.

John nailed right hands and knees in the corner and Umaga came back with a hard whip and charged in but John moved and then hit a belly to belly. John hit a bulldog and then nailed some body shots in the corner. John hit some back elbows and then Umaga came back and threw John right through the blackboard! The referee went into the ring and the match officially started.

Umaga knocked John down with a chop and then a headbutt. John blocked a slam and nailed some right hands but then Umaga hit an uppercut to knock John down. Umaga nailed a scoop slam and then a running knee drop to the midsection. Umaga stomped on John and then gave him a right hand. Umaga sent John to the ropes and John came back with a DDT. John nailed a drop toe hold and went for the STFU but Umaga got in the ropes.

Umaga came back with a clothesline and then tied John in the Tree of Woe. Edge and Lita then made their way down the aisle. Umaga hit the running headbutt on John in the corner as Edge and Lita came out from the curtain and looked on. Umaga went for the running butt bump in the corner but John rolled to the outside and took down Edge. John hit right hands on Edge but Umaga came from behind. Umaga tossed John into the ring steps and then tossed him back into the ring. Umaga dragged John to the middle of the ring and then headed up top.

Umaga came off the top with a flying splash but John rolled out of the way. John hit a running shoulder and then sent Umaga to the corner and hit the spinning powerbomb. John got fired up, went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, and scored with it. Armando is on the apron and then Tina went up on the apron and nailed Armando with a low blow. Meanwhile, Edge came in the ring and John went for the FU on Edge but Umaga kicked John in the face and then nailed the Samoan Spike and covered for the win!

Nicole and Tina got into the ring and checked on John as Umaga left the ring with Armando following him and Edge and Lita were making fun at John. As everyone went to the back, Nicole and Tina helped John out of the ring. The three walked up the ramp and then walked to the back. As John, Nicole, and Tina were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they went into the locker room and Nicole and Tina helped John sit down.

"John, are you all right," Tina said as John coughed.

"Here, have some water," Nicole said giving John her water bottle and John took a sip.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said trying to catch his breath.

"That Umaga is no joke."

"Of course he's no joke," Nicole said. "That Armando Alejandro Estrada is. He talks too much."

"Yes, he does," John said. "But T, I was impressed when you gave him the low blow. That was awesome."

"Just a little preview of what I'm gonna do to Lita," Tina said holding her fist. "But what about Edge? How long is this gonna take?"

"Long enough for John to kick his ass and for you to kick Lita's as well," Nicole said.

"Well, that's exactly what we're gonna do the next time we face those two," John said.

Back at the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He had a match against Eugene. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy then went up on the turnbuckle and did his pose. He got back down and then Eugene's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Eugene took his jacket off and the referee called for the bell.

The two locked up and Randy grabbed a side headlock and then a nice go-behind takedown. Randy and Eugene locked up again and then Randy hit some right hands and a club to the back as the fans chanted for Hulk Hogan. Eugene came back and then mocked Randy but turned around into a clothesline. Randy pulled Eugene back by the hair and kept punching him in the back of the head. Randy locked in a rear naked choke into his modified backbreaker. Randy then nailed the RKO for the three count and the win.

As Eugene rolled out of the ring, Randy grabbed a microphone and said,

"Don't you ever take advantage of the McMahons, Eugene, just like I would never take advantage of Hulk Hogan's daughter Brooke. That Brooke is one pretty girl. You know what? I guarantee I will pick up a copy of her CD when it comes out in a few months, I guarantee it. That song she sings, 'About Us,' I gotta admit, is one of my favorite hits, but this is my all-time favorite hit. But Brooke, by the way, I hope what happened between me and your dad, I hope that it doesn't have an effect on what could possibly happen between me and you. Ladies and gentlemen, my all-time favorite hit."

Then footage was then shown of Saturday Night's Main Event with Randy "respectfully" challenging Hulk Hogan to a match at Summerslam and Hogan "respectfully" accepting. Later in the night, Randy was hitting on Brooke and Hulk Hogan came in and got Brooke in the car. He then went around the back but Randy came out of nowhere with an RKO on the trunk. Brooke wondered what had happened to her father as Randy smirked.

Then Randy posed in the ring back live as RAW went to a commercial.

"Alright," Nicole said as she stood up. "I need at least 15 minutes and then I'll make the next move."

"What do you need 15 minutes for?" Tina said.

"Randy will probably run back to the locker room and check to see anything before he gets suspicious. Then, he'll wait a while and that's when I'll play the next prank."

"Oh, I get it now."

"So, let's just wait for now 13 minutes and then, the fun begins."

Then John started laughing.

"What's so funny, John?" Tina asked.

"Just the thought of Nicole trashing Randy's rental car," John said.

Then Nicole and Tina joined in on the laughter.

About 20 minutes later, Nicole and Tina walked to the back of the arena and Nicole had a can of white spray paint and an aluminum baseball bat in her hands. As Nicole and Tina reached the parking lot, Tina hid behind one of the cars and Nicole walked over to where Randy's rental car was.

Nicole sat the spray paint can down, held up her baseball bat, and started smashing the windows. After Nicole was done doing that, she picked up the can of spray paint, and wrote, "RANDY SUCKS," "PSYCHO," "PERVERT," and "SEX OFFENDER" on the sides and the hood of the car.

"Well, Randy, here's a favorite hit of mine," Nicole said. "I just trashed your car. You keep up with these sick games of yours, then next time, it's gonna get worse."

Then Nicole walked away.

A little later, it was time for Tina's first wrestling match against Lita. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Todd Grisham announced. He replaced Lillian Garcia since she got attacked by Viscera after his match against Charlie Haas. "Introducing first from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita."

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and did nothing. She got back down and stood waiting for Tina to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, from Los Angeles, California, Tina Alexander," Todd announced.

Tina was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top and blue shorts. Nicole and Tina walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Tina got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Lita. Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Tina and Lita locked up and Tina goes for the arm. Lita does the same as Tina gains a quick pinfall on Lita and vice-versa for Lita. Tina grabs a headlock, then goes to the mat, but Lita gets the head scissors, but Tina hits a back suplex followed by a running flip senton for two. Tina gets a stiff kick but Lita drives Tina down. Tina gets into Lita's mind with a chest rub and Tina goes for the T-Bird but Lita reverses it by twisting Tina's arm. Tina hits a back kick to Lita's gut and flips into a headscissors. Tina pops up sitting on Lita's shoulders and hits an amazing kip-up hurricanrana for the win.

"Here is your winner, Tina Alexander," Todd announced.

Nicole got into the ring and raised Tina's arm in the air with the referee. Nicole and Tina hugged each other and the two left the ring. As Nicole and Tina were walking up the ramp and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Tina turned around and raised their arms in the air. Then Nicole and Tina went to the back.

"Great job, Tina," Nicole said. "That move was impressive."

"Yeah, Lita thought she got me," Tina said, "but I had something else up my sleeve and that was it."

"Well, you must've learned that from me and I gotta say, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

A little later after RAW was over, John, Nicole, and Tina were sitting in the car waiting for Randy to come out. Several minutes later, Randy came out of the arena with his stuff and when he reached his trashed rental car, his eyes widen in anger, and dropped his stuff on the ground. Randy walked around his car cussing under his breath and kept on believing that D-Generation X had something to do with this. Randy picked up his stuff and went back inside the arena.

"Now Randy is really pissed," Nicole said as she, John, and Tina laughed. "In two weeks, Randy will witness the return of Eddie's Angels and he's gonna lose...again.

"So, what's up for next week?" Tina said.

"Well, Rochelle is gonna handle this one. Those guys from Florida that she know, they'll be coming to Cleveland next week."

"Good," John said, "because I know Randy will gather up some guys to probably follow D-Generation X thinking they had something to do with this."

"Nah, you remember what happened last month, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

"Well, it looks like Randy is maybe outnumbered and he may be on this own now," Tina said.

"Well, Randy better his act together or he'll be outnumbered completely by the 31st," Nicole said.

Then the gang went back to the hotel and John and Nicole arrived at their room. Tina was about three doors down.

"What a night that was, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, it was," John said as he and Nicole sat their stuff down.

John plopped down on the bed laying on his stomach and Nicole went over to the bed and straddled his waist.

"Are you okay?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I am," John said. "My throat is aching a little."

"Well, I was thinking about how to make you feel better while we were in the car and I found one."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Nicole went over to her suitcase, pulled something a couple of things out, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later, Nicole walked out of the bathroom wearing a black long sleeve mini dress. Nicole had a CD in her hand and opened the stereo to put the CD in. She closed it and pressed play. "Forever in Your Eyes" by Jessica Simpson started playing and Nicole started to give John a lap dance.

Forever in your eyes

Eyes like fire burn desire

As we dance away into the night

This attraction fuels a passion

That's just too strong for us try and fight

Each moment we're together

I just never want to end

'Cause I could never feel this way again

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right

To feel your body lying next to mine

As the rhythm of your heart beats through me

All through the night

I never thought I'd ever realize

A long that feels so close to paradise

Boy, I could spend my whole living

Forever in your eyes

Lips so tender, I surrender

Everything I am is yours alone

'Cause when you touch me, all that I see

A feeling's that my heart has never known

You're all I ever dreamed of

You're my every fantasy

Whoever thought an angel could bring heaven here to me

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right

To feel your body lying next to mine

As the rhythm of your heart beats through me

All through the night

I never thought I'd ever realize

A long that feels so close to paradise

Boy, I could spend my whole living

Forever in your eyes

Then Nicole took off her dress revealing her pink with black lace bra and panties.

You're the one my heart beats for

You're my everything and more

It's a burning love I can't seem to ignore

'Cause all the things I feel inside

Are too strong for me to hide, baby

I need you by my side

'Cause I could live forever in your eyes

'Cause nothing else had ever felt so right

To feel your body lying next to mine

As the rhythm of your heart beats through me (Oh, yeah)

All through the night

I never thought I'd ever realize

A long that feels so close to paradise

Boy, I could spend my whole living

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

Forever in your eyes

As Nicole sat on John's lap after she finished dancing, she leaned in and kissed him. Then John gently pushed Nicole on the bed and they started kissing passionately. Then they took off their clothes and started to make love.


	28. The Chain Gang MEANS Business!

**Chapter 28: The Chain Gang MEANS Business!**

RAW was in Cleveland, Ohio and in two days was Nicole's final concert of her tour.

Nicole was in the locker room alone with Baby next to her on her laptop computer looking through wedding program covers on the Internet until her cell phone rang. Nicole picked it up and saw that Delancey was calling. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nick," Delancey said calling from her trailer at the movie set. "How are you?"

"I'm good. So, how was the Miss Universe Pageant because I saw that you were one of the judges?"

"It was great," Delancey said. "I mean, it was unbelievable. I couldn't compare the 86 women to us Divas. I mean, some of them were taller and were most likely to kick some ass."

"Yeah. So, honestly, who did you want to win?"

"God, there were some good ones to choose from, but my money was on USA, Japan, Mexico, and Puerto Rico."

"Well, Puerto Rico won."

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my laptop computer looking through wedding program covers."

"By the way, how was shopping with your mom, Amy, and the girls?"

"It went well. We got our dresses and my mom has mine in St. Louis."

"That's good. Are we still on to get mine when I return next week?"

"Of course. I can't forget you. Why would I do that?"

"So, how's Tina? I was impressed with the way she handled Lita last week."

"She's awesome and she did handle Lita really well in her first match on RAW."

"Well, that's why I asked her to go to RAW."

"I'm still a little surprised that you're going to Smackdown."

"Well, Nicole, it's time for a change. I've been through so much on RAW, I think going to Smackdown would be a clean start for me."

"Yeah, I understand completely. You've been through two relationships and they've both been nothing to you."

"Well, despite that, I've done a lot from winning the Women's Championship last year to posing for Playboy magazine and to being the 2006 Babe of the Year. I'm very thankful for those."

"And you should be."

"Yeah. By the way, the day of Saturday Night's Main Event, you didn't tell Bobby Lashley that I was coming to Smackdown, did you?"

"No, I didn't. You didn't hear about what happened to him, did you?"

"No. What?"

"He didn't compete at the Great American Bash because he was found to have elevated enzymes of the liver."

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah, so the United States Championship match was Finlay versus William Regal and Finlay won it."

"Well, I hope that Bobby will get better because I want to surprise him and help him with his situation with Finlay and his little bastard."

"Yeah, because that's exactly what Bobby needs."

"Yeah. You see, Bobby, he doesn't talk a lot of smack in the ring but he does kick a lot of ass in the ring. He seems to be quiet and laid back and I like that. Maybe I oughta give Bobby a chance and see how it goes."

"Good, I'm happy for you. By the way, speaking of the Great American Bash, I don't think you watched it because you were at the Miss Universe Pageant, but...Rey lost the World Heavyweight Championship match to Booker T thanks to Chavo Guerrero hitting him with the chair."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, my god. Has Rochelle spoken to you about this?"

"No, because I know she's just as pissed as I am. How could Chavo do this? After everything we've done, is he jealous of Rey or did a certain poison get to him?"

"I know exactly _who_ the poison you're talking about and I think there's another reason besides the two: Chavo couldn't get a championship himself."

"Yeah, it happened twice and now, he snapped. How do you think Eddie Guerrero and his family will feel about this?"

"Very upset. I mean, it's been eight months since Eddie passed away and now you see why Eddie's Angels is coming back and why we need to straighten Randy Orton out."

"Yeah, the poison himself is part of the reason why Chavo screwed Rey out of the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Yeah. Actually, how are you and Rochelle handling Randy?"

"Oh, good. I think he's starting to crack again since I trashed his rental car."

"Whoa, you trashed his car?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you."

"Yeah. I smashed the windows and wrote some stuff on it."

"Oh, my god."

"Yeah and now this week, Rochelle has these guys that she know from Florida and they're coming here to Cleveland to meet with me."

"Let me guess. They're all gonna beat up on Randy if he makes another sick comment about Brooke Hogan, huh?"

"Well, Hulk is coming here later and I can rest assure you, if Randy tries anything, these guys will try anything to wake his ass up."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go finish up so if I don't talk to you sooner, I'll see you next week."

"Okay, I'll probably talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Then Nicole ended the call and there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Tina," Tina said from outside."

"Come in."

Then Tina walked inside the locker room with four guys following her.

"Nicole, these are the guys that Rochelle was talking about," Tina said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you finally," Nicole said as she shook the guys' hands. "I'm Nicole Mitchell."

"I'm Jason," Jason said.

"I'm Jeremy," Jeremy said.

"I'm Brent," Brent said.

"And I'm Ryan," Ryan said.

"Nice to meet you guys and I'm sure that you met my friend, Tina Alexander," Nicole said.

"Yes, we did," Jason said turning to Tina.

"So, Rochelle has been telling me about you guys. Have you worked with her before?"

"Yes, we have," Jeremy said.

"We've been training with her before she went to the WWE," Brent said.

"And now, it seems that she is doing well," Ryan said.

"Well, Rochelle is a great wrestler and I know that you all are proud of her," Nicole said.

"Yes, we are," Jason said.

"So, Rochelle has been telling us that Randy Orton and his situation none other than Hulk Hogan," Jeremy said.

"Yes," Nicole said, "Randy's a scumbag and he's going after Hulk Hogan's daughter in order to kill the legend."

"That's sick," Brent said. "Is he ever gonna change?"

"Hell, no. You guys might know that I was once engaged to him and I know Randy too well. He's gonna keep on doing what he's doing until he gets what he wants."

"Well, it looks like we got our work cut out and we'll do everything to keep Randy in check," Ryan said.

"Thank you very much."

Then John came into the locker room.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" John said.

"John, these are the boys from Florida that Rochelle was talking about," Nicole said. "This is Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan. This is my fiancé, John Cena."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Jason said.

"Has Randy arrived here yet?"

"Yeah, too early," Nicole said. "Tina told me that he showed up here to beat D-Generation X and had no clue that these guys were coming."

"Well, thanks for the lookout, T."

"No problem," Tina said. "I can't wait until later tonight."

Then RAW was on and Nicole and Tina were talking in the hallway until Candice Michelle walked up to them.

"Hello, girls," Candice said.

"Hi, Candice," Nicole said crossing her arms.

"Look, I just wanna saw I'm sorry for everything I've done since I came back here last year to RAW. You were right. You're always right. I did let Melina get to me and turn me into a bitch. Now that's she here, I finally realized it. I'm really, truly sorry. Will you forgive me, please?"

Everyone paused for a minute.

"Well, based on what I saw last week," Nicole said speaking up, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Candice said.

"Well, Candice, I don't think you and her haven't met officially. Candice Michelle, Tina Alexander."

"Nice to meet you," Tina said extending her hand to Candice.

"You too," Candice said shaking Tina's hand.

A little later, it was time for Hulk Hogan to make his appearance and Nicole and Tina were walking down the hallway on their way back to the locker room.

They had just spoken to Hulk Hogan and told him that the next plan was set.

When Nicole and Tina reached the locker room, they went inside and John, Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan were there.

"Alright, we're set," Nicole said.

"Hulk said when Randy comes out, that's when we leave and get into position," Tina said.

"Okay," Jason said.

"I so cannot wait until next week," Nicole said. "Randy is in for the shock of his life when he sees that Eddie's Angels is returning to RAW next week."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," John said.

Everyone was looking at the TV and at the arena, Hulk Hogan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. As the fans went crazy as Hulk walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Hulk ripped his shirt as the fans went crazy still. He then asked for a microphone and began to speak but the fans keep cheering.

"Well, I guess you could say there is a bunch of crazy Hulkamaniacs right here in Cleveland, brother," Hulk said, "and I guess you could say that Randy Orton's in a hell of a lot of trouble. You know, he came out here and interrupted my daughter and myself right here at Saturday Night's Main Event. And when he came out here, what did he have to talk about? Respect. Randy Orton lectured me about respect, brothers. First off, Randy Orton doesn't know anything about respect. He has no respect for any of the WWE Hulkamanaics and he's got no respect for the tradition of this business. But you know, this isn't the first time I had a go-around the Orton family. Back in the day, when all of you maniacs were running around in your diapers, I got it on with Randy Orton's father. And when the dust settled and the blood dried, there was respect on both sides of the fence. But this dude back here, Randy Orton, he changed the rules of the game, dudes, when he came out here and called me out in front of my family. When he called me out in front of my daughter, he definitely raised the bar as far as the Hulkamaniac asskicking he's getting. So, at Summerslam, when Orton gets in the ring and feels the power of the largest arms in the world, I'm going to make sure that Orton learns what the word 'respect' means with a capital R."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Alright, guys," Nicole said, "let's move it."

Then Nicole, Tina, and the boys left the locker room and ran down the hallway to the entrance to the arena. The TV was there and they continued to watch.

"Hogan, listen, man," Randy said, "you're gonna have to wait until Summerslam to beat some respect into me. But for the past three weeks, somebody has been playing some ridiculous pranks on me and that is not respectful. You wouldn't happen to know who it is, don't you? Because I've been guessing it's none other than DX and then I realize, they wouldn't waste their time messing with you or me."

Hulk shook his head and said,

"Well, Randy Orton, you're just gonna have to wait until next week because it just so happens that a bombshell is about to drop on you."

"Just you wait, Randy," Nicole said. "Just you wait."

"Whatever, man," Randy said. "Look, I didn't come out here to confront you or whoever you hired to mess with me, I came out here to talk about your daughter."

"You know, brother, don't you even go there," Hulk said.

"Hear me out, hear me out. Hulk, I met her back at Saturday Night's Main Event a few weeks ago. I met Brooke and I can undoubtly say that there was a large amount of chemistry there. I mean, you would have been to be blind not to see it, which is understandable at your age. You might be to that point when you're losing your eyesight a tad. That's understandable. But man, me and my daughter, Brooke, we talked for at least five or ten minutes by that car before you showed up." The crowd then chanted "Hogan!" "And Brooke had so much to say. She told me how handsome she thought I was, she told me about what a magnificent physique she thought I had, and she told me that she loved the color of my eyes."

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up," Tina said.

"You know, my only regret about this budding relationship, Hulk, is that your daughter is gonna have to see the Legend Killer destroy the legend of Hulkamania."

"Well, you know something, Randy Orton?" Hulk said. "Don't let fear hold you back, brother. Let's this thing right now."

Randy sat down the microphone and walked slowly down the ramp. He stops at the side of the ring and he gets up on the apron but then backs off when Hulk tried to attack. The crowd booed as Randy went around the ring and goes to get in again but again, Hulk tries to attack Randy and Randy backs off almost falling on the announcers table. Randy then pushed Jerry "The King" Lawler as Randy was teasing Hulk, Jerry got up and tossed Randy into the ring. Hulk corners Randy and Randy begs Hulk not to hit him and Hulk nails Randy with some right hands. Hulk went for the big boot but Randy bailed out of the ring.

As Randy went back up the ramp, Hulk signaled that Randy can kiss his ass.

"Alright, you guys, now," Nicole said.

Then Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan went through the entrance and came out from the curtain. Jason first nailed Randy in the back and Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan joined him to beat on Randy. The guys carried Randy into the ring and Jeremy kicked Randy in the groin. Randy was laying on the mat in pain and Brent and Ryan picked Randy up to make him stand up. Then Hulk immediately landed the big boot in Randy's face sending him out of the ring. As Randy was walking up the ramp and falling so often, Hulk and the boys posed in the ring.

"Oh, my god," Tina said. "Is Rochelle gonna be proud or what?"

"Rochelle doesn't lie," Nicole said. "We may need these guys more often."

As Nicole and Tina saw Randy coming out of the entrance, the girls quickly hid behind a crate. Randy was having trouble walking and standing up and he was coughing. Then Randy went out of sight.

"Tina," Nicole said, "go make sure that Randy is completely gone so he won't get suspicious."

"Okay," Tina said.

She got up and walked down the hallway and made sure that the coast was clear. Tina gave the thumbs up and Nicole got up from behind the crate. Then Hulk and the boys came out from the entrance to the arena.

"Good job, boys," Nicole said as she and Tina walked up to the guys.

"Thank you," Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan said.

"Hulk, these are the boys from Florida that Rochelle was talking about. This is Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hulk said as he shook each of the guys' hands. "Rochelle Kennedy was right. You guys are awesome."

"All in a day's work, Hulkster," Jason said.

"If you'll let us, we'll help keep an eye on Brooke when you bring her with you," Jeremy said.

"We promise, no funny stuff," Brent said.

"Thank you," Hulk said. "Thank you very much."

"Well, we better get out of here," Ryan said. "We'll keep in touch and see you around."

"Alright, see ya," Nicole said.

"Bye," Tina said as the guys walked away.

"Well, we better catch up with John, so we'll see you maybe next week."

"I might be here next week," Hulk said, "and Nicole, is it okay if my family and I come to your wedding."

"Of course, Hulk. You're already invited."

"Thank you. Well, ladies, I'll see you around and tell John I said bye."

"We will," Tina said.

Then everyone went their separate ways.

A little later, John, Nicole, and Tina were going to be in an interview with Maria. Earlier, John helped Ric Flair attack Edge and Johnny Nitro and there was going to be a eight person tag match which was John, Ric, Nicole, and Tina versus Edge, Johnny Nitro, Lita, and Melina.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please my guests at this time, John Cena, Tina Alexander, and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Maria said as the three walked up to her.

Nicole was wearing a white midriff t-shirt that said "I ♥ JC," black shorts, and her hair was straight. Tina was wearing a green spaghetti strap tank top, green shorts, and her hair was curled.

"John, you, Nicole, and Tina will be teaming up with...," Maria said as she got confused, "...or is it you'll be taking on...I"m sorry. I'm really confused. I'll get it."

"Maria, god, confused?" John said. "I mean, we have known each other for a while and sometimes, I just look at you and think, god, you're so beautiful. But you know, there's no other way to say this. Did you eat paint chips when you were a kid?" Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry and there are times when I look at you and I think to be quite honest, I look at you and think things you would only read about in 'Penthouse' forum." Then Nicole hit John's arm. "What! You know what? Tonight's different, it's a big night. I mean, there's a lot going on. First and foremost, it's a steamy, steamy night here in Cleveland. Secondly, Stephanie McMahon had a kid and that means that Vince and Shane aren't here tonight. And the question everybody wants to know is 'Who's the father? Who's the father?' And Triple H is supposed to have some inside track. I guess he knows the guy is anyone's guess. Needless to say, we are running RAW through a freaking cell phone, which means, Coach is in charge and he had a match with Shawn Michaels. And then you got, you know, Mick talking trash about Ric and Ric calling Mick out. And Edge, self-proclaimed MVP, the Rated R superstar. We all know you're rated PG13, but Lita, on the other hand, she's rated NC-17 which means no cold sores in 17 days. Might I remind you folks there's no cure for genital herpes. You can suppress it, you can't stop it. Maria, we have the Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro who's named after a natural gas and this one actually makes sense because if you ever watch Melina when she does that split to get in the ring, you, me, we all know she's got a little case of the rungs."

"Spank the pants, honey," Nicole said. "Spank the pants."

Then Nicole spanked her butt in front of the camera.

"And then you have the Legend and the Legend Killer and the Legend Killer's trying to put the moves on the Legend's daughter. I don't blame him, but whoa, brother, keep in mind, Hogan Knows Best. Maria, we have a Samoan who thinks he's a bulldozer and we also got the Eschoochamay, Eschoochamay. 'My name is Armando Alejandro...whoa, whoa, whoa!' My god, would you just park your ass and shut your pie hole! We got a teacher who knows nothing, male cheerleaders, guys in skirts, Carlito, at this point, his hair is way out of control. So much stuff is going on, the walls are closing in, everybody's looking at me, they think I'm just going to flip out, lose it, starts to speak and hear myself talk, well, I'm not. Because amidst all the chaos and ballyhoo, there is a focus, a point that stands out so clear that everyone, even you, Maria, can understand. Tonight, my partners are Ric Flair and my two lovely ladies, the feisty, spunky, red-headed newcomer from L.A., Tina Alexander, and my sexy Playboy angel, the Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell. And I get to kick Edge's ass! Call me."

Then Nicole hit John again.

"What!" John said as he, Nicole, and Tina walked away. "Come on, baby, you know I was just kidding. You know you're the only girl for me."

"I know," Nicole said. "That's what I like about you. You're just so funny."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

"This is definitely a Kodak moment," Tina said.

Then everyone laughed.

A little later, it was time for the eight-person tag match and Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together until John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. The three walked down the ramp and Tina stopped John and Nicole. While Edge, Lita, Johnny, and Melina were outside the ring, Tina slid into the ring and John and Nicole had an idea. Nicole went up the steps and dropped down on the apron doing the split and John slid through her legs. John, Nicole, and Tina were pumping up the crowd and Nicole and Tina went up the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. The girls got back down and then Ric Flair's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. Ric walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Ric kissed Nicole and Tina's cheek and took off his robe. Then John, Nicole, Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Ric and Johnny start out with a lock up and Johnny backed Ric to the corner and went for a cheap shot but Ric ducked and nailed some chops. Edge tagged in and walked into a chop. Ric nailed Johnny off the apron but Edge attacked him from behind. John is in and throws Edge over the top to the floor. Ric and John stand tall in the ring.

After the last commercial break, John is being beatdown by Edge and Johnny. Edge hammers away at John in the corner and then tagged Johnny back in. Johnny stomped away at John and then whipped him to the corner but missed a charge. Melina tags in and so does Tina.

Melina took a swing at Tina but Tina ducked and kicked Melina in the gut and nailed a flying clothesline and covered for a two count. Then Tina nailed chops to Melina and Tina pulled Melina to the corner and nailed a splash. Tina then put a corner foot choke on Melina's neck and hit a snapmare for another two count. Melina ran to the side of the ring and tagged in Lita.

Lita gets in the ring and points at Nicole. Tina tags into Nicole and Nicole and Lita lock up until Nicole gets Lita in a side headlock. Lita then elbows Nicole in the gut and pulls a twist on Nicole's arm but Nicole elbows Lita in the face and hits a face slam for a two count. Nicole kicks Lita in the back and puts her in a rear chin-lock until Edge comes in and pulls Nicole off of Lita and John and Ric come in after Edge.

Nicole tags in Ric and Lita tags in Johnny. Ric chops at Johnny and then nails some right hands. Ric hits a back elbow and more chops and then a back body drop. Ric nailed a chop block and then went for the figure four and he has it locked in but Edge breaks it up. John came in but Edge side stepped him and John flew to the outside.

Edge nailed the Spear on Ric and covered but John made the save. Johnny nailed a neckbreaker on Ric and then kicked him to the outside. Melina and Lita took turns on Ric as Johnny distracted the referee. Nicole and Tina went under the ring and gave Lita and Melina a beatdown before Tina tossed Melina into Edge who was about to attack Tina. Ric came back into the ring and nailed with a chop on Johnny. Ric missed a clothesline but Johnny nailed one of his own. Edge tagged in and they hit a double back elbow on Ric. Johnny hammered away at Ric on the outside as Edge distracted the referee. Johnny gets Ric back in the ring and Ric comes back with another chop. Edge took over with right hands and then whipped him to the corner but Ric reversed and then charged in but ate boot.

Edge got to the middle rope and dived off but Ric nailed him with a chop and Edge is down. Ric makes the tag to John and he goes nuts on Johnny. John sends Edge to the outside and then hits a flying shoulder on Johnny. John hits the spinning powerbomb on Johnny and then called for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Lita got on the apron and so did Melina and Nicole and Tina chased them away and Lita and Melina bailed to the outside of the ring area. With the referee distracted, Edge nailed John in the back with a chair and Johnny covered but John kicked up. Johnny went for the Snapshot but John reversed into the STFU. Edge went to make the save but Ric held him back and Johnny tapped.

Nicole and Tina got into the ring and celebrated with John as Edge was pissed big time. Then John, Nicole, and Tina went to the outside of the ring and they hugged Ric. Edge and Johnny went up the aisle with Lita and Melina coming back as John, Ric, Nicole, and Tina went back inside the ring and John signaled that he wants his belt back. As Edge, Lita, Johnny, and Melina left to go to the back, John, Ric, Nicole, and Tina continued their celebration and left the ring to go to the back.

"Whoo, now that is what I call a main event," Ric said.

"Yeah, it was fun," Tina said. "It was such an honor to wrestle with you."

"I have got to say, you have such great talent. You keep doing what you doing."

"Thank you."

"You know, this may be a sign of good things to come," Nicole said. "Hopefully, next week, John, you could get another title shot."

"Damn straight," John said putting his arm around Nicole. "I'm gonna kick Edge's ass again. Believe that."

"And we gotta watch out for Lita because you know she'll do something as always," Tina said.

"Yep," Nicole said.

"Well, I better get going so I'll see you all around," Ric said.

"Okay," Nicole said. "See you."

"See ya," John said.

Ric hugged everyone, kissed Nicole and Tina's cheek, and walked away.

"You know, Nicole," John said, "that lap dance you gave me last week, I think that was your new kind of motivation to help me win my matches."

"Oh, really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah and I think I want some more of that tonight."

"Oh, I'll give it to you tonight."

Then John and Nicole kissed passionately.

"Please, go to your hotel room and do that," Tina said as she laughed and walked away.


	29. A Day and Night in Motor City USA

**Chapter 29: A Day and Night in Motor City U.S.A.**

The next day, John, Nicole, and Tina drove down to Detroit, Michigan for the Wrestlemania 23 Fan Rally and tomorrow, they had to go back to Cleveland, Ohio for Nicole's last concert.

When the three arrived at Ford Field, they were looking for Dave and Rochelle and John, Nicole, and Tina spotted them talking to Rey Mysterio. They walked up to them.

"Hello, everyone," Nicole said.

"Hey," Dave, Rochelle, and Rey said.

"How y'all doing?" John said.

"We're doing good," Dave said.

"Dave, Rey, and Rochelle, you remember Tina, don't you?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we do," Rey said. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Tina said shaking Rey's hand.

"So, Rey, are you feeling?" Nicole said. "I mean, I watched the Great American Bash and I was shocked to see what Chavo did to you."

"I'm hanging in there," Rey said. "I ain't even thinking about that right now. I got a rematch against King Booker tonight."

"And that's a good thing, too," Dave said.

"And Dave, the way you creamed Ken Kennedy," Nicole said, "I don't care if you got disqualified. You were ready to kick his ass."

"Hey, I never liked Ken Kennedy anyway," Rochelle said. "He's got a big mouth."

"Rochelle even told me that 'Mr. Kennedy' told her that they could be related," Dave said. "I had to yell at him for that."

"Well, he's pretty annoying," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "Hey, I got a new tattoo. You wanna see?"

"Yeah."

Rochelle turned around and pulled down the top of her long white skirt a little and showed John, Nicole, and Tina a tattoo of a blue butterfly with a red rose on each side on her lower back.

"Wow, that's nice," Nicole said. "When did you get that done?"

"Sunday, the day of the Bash," Rochelle said. "I wanted to get a dragon like Dave's but I couldn't find a good one. So I decided to get this."

"It does look nice though," John said.

The Wrestlemania 23 Fan Rally was great along with 7,000 fans. The superstars in attendance besides John, Nicole, Tina, Dave, Rochelle, and Rey were Torrie Wilson, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Edge, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and from ECW, the Big Show and Kelly. Everyone was talking about their memories of Wrestlemania and what will they bring to Wrestlemania 23 on April 1, 2007. But the real surprise was when Rochelle made a huge announcement.

"Oh, and one more thing," Dave said. "There's an announcement that needs to be made and I think Rochelle can handle this one."

The fans cheered as Rochelle stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, everyone," Rochelle said. "Um, Dave's right. There is an announcement that needs to be made. Um, this was a spur of the moment thing after the Great American Bash and I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Dave and I are engaged to be married!" The fans cheered loudly as Rochelle held up her left hand showing everyone her engagement ring. "I gotta say, I'm so excited and as I said before, it was a spur of the moment thing and I've been missing Dave for six months and I'm happy that he's back and here with me. So, Dave, I just wanna say that I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

Rochelle walked up to Dave and kissed him as the fans cheered.

After the fan rally was over, John, Nicole, Tina, Dave, Rochelle, and Rey met up with each other.

"Rochelle, congratulations," Nicole said as she walked up to Rochelle and hugged her.

"Thank you," Rochelle said pulling away.

"I was wondering when Dave would propose to you."

"What you mean when Dave would propose to me? Dave, did you tell Nicole that you was going to propose to me?"

"Yeah, I did," Dave said as he put his arm around Rochelle.

"Dave showed me the ring and everything," Nicole said. "It looks so beautiful on you."

"Thank you," Rochelle said as she looked at her engagement ring.

"You know what I was thinking?" Rey said.

"What's that?" John said.

"I think there's another reason why this happen: Eddie Guerrero."

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Nicole said.

"I can feel him around me right now," Rochelle said, "and I think with everything that happened at the Great American Bash, Eddie would want us to keep our heads up."

"That's exactly what Eddie would want you to do," Tina said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you guys are engaged. This is exciting."

"Yes, it is," Dave said. "I got an idea. How about after Smackdown, we all go out to dinner? My treat."

"Sounds good," John said.

"I'm down with that," Rey said.

"Sounds good to me," Tina said.

"Alright, let's meet at the Capital Grille," Rochelle said. "I heard they got good seafood there."

"Okay, we'll see you later tonight," Nicole said.

"Alright, see you," Rey said.

"Bye," Rochelle said.

Then John, Nicole, and Tina walked away.

A little later, Nicole and Tina were shopping at a mall at a clothing store to find an outfit for Tina for Nicole's concert in Cleveland, Ohio tomorrow. Nicole and Tina were looking through a rack of clothes until Tina found something.

"Hey, Nicole," Tina said. "How about this one?"

Tina was holding a black tie behind halter with red and white flower print trim on the low v-cut bustline.

"Ooh, that is a beautiful top," Nicole said. "I think I know something to go with that."

Nicole walked over to the rack of clothes and picked up a black miniskirt with banded waist and unfinished asymmetrical black and pink striped trim and hem.

"Wow, I love it," Tina said. "It's cute. I think I'll get this."

"Okay," Nicole said.

As Tina went over to pay for her stuff, Nicole turned around to see a wedding dress in the display window at a store across from the clothing store. Nicole began to daydream about her upcoming wedding. Ever since she and John got engaged at Wrestlemania, Nicole was always basking in the afterglow. As Nicole continued to daydream, Tina tapped her on the shoulder. Nicole jumped a little.

"Are you okay?" Tina said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nicole said. "I was just thinking about something. Let's go."

Then Nicole and Tina left the store.

Later, after Smackdown was over, John, Nicole, Tina, Dave, Rochelle, and Rey met up at the Capital Grille. Everyone were seated and the waiter came over and the gang ordered their drinks.

"Okay, so what happened on Smackdown tonight?" Nicole asked.

"Um," Dave, Rochelle, and Rey said.

"Okay, if it's that bad, then let's skip to something else."

"You know, we've been meaning to ask you," John said. "Nicole's last concert is tomorrow and if you guys aren't busy tomorrow, we would like you to come to Cleveland for it."

"I don't think we got anything to do tomorrow, don't we?" Rey said.

"I don't think so," Dave said.

"Well, I guess we're going then," Rochelle said.

"Cool," Tina said.

"Oh, my god, I have got to tell you," Nicole said, "I still can't believe that this is the end for me. I mean, first my album was released in February and my tour started in May and now it ends tomorrow. Man, this is a lot."

"Well, aside from that," Rochelle said, "you still got a career as a WWE Diva and more wedding plans to finalize."

"Hey, we're on the road almost every day and you know it take months to plan a wedding."

"You can say that again."

Then the waiter came with their drinks and the gang ordered their food.

"So, Nicole and Rochelle," Dave said, "what are Eddie's Angels gonna do on RAW next Monday?"

"Well, we don't know if Hulk Hogan is gonna show up or not," Nicole said, "but we're just gonna make a nice little appearance and reveal everything that we did to Randy."

"Oh, he is gonna be so mad," Rochelle said.

"And Delancey is coming back next Monday, right?" Rey said.

"Yes, she is," Nicole said, "and I don't think I told you guys this, but it just so happens that a former United States Champion happens to like Delancey."

"Bobby Lashley?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my god," Rochelle said. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. He told me the day before the Fourth of July."

"Wow," John said. "You think Delancey is ready to start dating again?"

"Yeah, I mean, three months of taking a break from the dating scene has actually been a healing process for her and I think she's ready."

"How do you think Bobby is gonna react when he finds out that Delancey is going to Smackdown?" Dave said.

"Very surprised because I haven't told him yet."

"Well, Bobby didn't compete at the Great American Bash, so Delancey might be his cure when she returns Monday," Rochelle said.

"Amen," Rey said.

"So, Dave and Rochelle," Tina said, "when is the wedding and where's it gonna be?"

"Well, Dave and I talked it over and we decided to have it in Daytona Beach, Florida."

"We're gonna have a nice, small, intimate ceremony on the beach at a hotel," Dave said.

"Ooh, sounds romantic," Nicole said.

"Well, here's to Dave and Rochelle and congratulations on your engagement," Tina said holding her glass.

"Here, here," everyone said as they tipped their glasses.


	30. Farewell to Nicole’s Tour

**Chapter 30: Farewell to Nicole's Tour**

The next day was Nicole's final concert in Cleveland, Ohio. Everyone who was there to support her was John, Tina, Dave, Rochelle, Rey, Trish, Ashley, and John's cousin, Marc. It was the end of the concert at the Winchester Tavern and Concert Club and the last song that Nicole was going to perform with her backup dancers Zack, Damien, Teresa, and her sister, Amy, was "Be Yourself."

_Mmmmmm...yeah_

_Mmmmmm...yeah_

_Everybody, somebody, everyone is special, you know_

_So different and so unique and individual_

_You know it, now show it, be what you feel in your heart_

_Believe it, your perfect just the way you are._

_You just got to be you and nobody else_

_You're the original and you do it so well_

_You're the star, it's your world, everything that you do _

_So remember to be yourself, 'cause you gotta be you _

_You're pretty, courageous, you got the power inside, _

_You're ready, strong enough for anything at anytime_

_You know you just be true _

_You got a style on your own _

_Dont be shy_

_It's time to let yourself show_

_You just got to be you and nobody else_

_You're the original and you do it so well_

_You're the star, it's your world, everything that you do _

_So remember to be yourself, 'cause you gotta be you_

_You just got to be you and nobody else_

_You're the original and you do it so well_

_You're the star, it's your world, everything that you do _

_So remember to be yourself, 'cause you gotta be you _

_When you know who you are, nothing seems too hard_

_Oh and nothing can stand in your way _

_You both are beautiful_

_Let the whole world know, let everyone know your name_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh_

_Baby, baby_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Got to be you you you you you_

_You just got to be you and nobody else (nobody else)_

_You're the original and you do it so well_

_You're the star, it's your world, everything that you do (Everything that you do)_

_So remember to be yourself, cause you gotta be you _

_You just got to be you and nobody else_

_You're the original and you do it so well_

_You're the star, it's your world, everything that you do _

_So remember to be yourself, cause you gotta be you _

_Mmmmmm...yeah_

_Mmmmmm...yeah_

After the performance, the audience cheered and everyone on the stage held each other's hand and bowed to the audience.

"Thank you, everyone," Nicole said onto the microphone. "Thank you so much for your love and support and I had a great time on this tour. Thank you and I will see you again when the WWE comes back to Cleveland. Thank you."

The audience cheered again as everyone left the stage. Then they were greeted by everyone backstage.

"Well, that's the end of the tour and this calls for a celebration," Nicole said.

"Amen," Rochelle said.

Then everyone went to the catering area and John opened up a bottle of champagne. He then poured it into everyone's cups.

"I just wanna say this has been a rewarding experience for me and I wanna say thank you all for being here," Nicole said.

"Well, thank you for inviting us," Trish said.

"Yeah, your concert rocked," Ashley said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"Well, now that's over," Rochelle said, "what's next?"

"Well, John and I are going to record a song for the his movie coming out in October."

"Oh, really?" Dave said. "Is that so?"

"Yep and we're going to shoot a music video for it, too," John said.

"I'm looking forward to that," Marc said.

"Me, too," Tina said.

"I'll drink to that," Rey said.

"Well, let's all toast to Nicole's final concert," Amy said, "and Nicole, it's been fun."

"Yeah, thank you, Nicole," Zack, Damien, and Teresa said.

"Yes, it has and you're welcome, too," Nicole said. "I'll say cheers to that."

"Here, here," everyone else said as they raised their cups and took a sip.

After the little celebration, Nicole went back to her dressing room and noticed a vase of white long stem roses on the vanity table. Nicole walked over to the table and picked up a card taped on the vase. Nicole opened it and began to read it.

"_Dear Nicole, Congratulations on making it to your final concert in Cleveland, Ohio. I'm sorry I couldn't be there and you know I was rooting for you. Just remember that the next time you go to Cleveland is the city you had your last concert. I hope you had a wonderful time on your tour and keep on doing what you're doing with the WWE. Tell John I said hi and I love you very much. Love, your dad."_

Nicole felt tears running down her face after she read the card. Andrew was truly an inspiration for her and Nicole was lucky to have another inspiration in her life: John.


	31. The Night of Returning with a Capital R

**Chapter 31: The Night of Returning with a Capital R**

RAW and Smackdown was in East Rutherford, New Jersey for a supershow and John was facing Matt Striker.

Nicole and Rochelle were in the locker room at the arena looking at wedding dresses on the Internet on Nicole's laptop computer.

"Oh, that one is beautiful," Nicole said.

Nicole and Rochelle were looking at a white spaghetti strap empire gown with beaded detail under the bustline and low back.

"Oh, I absolutely love it," Rochelle said. "That is the perfect dress for me. Dave and I actually picked the hotel for the ceremony and reception. You wanna see?"

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Rochelle typed in the web address and the Internet browser switched the previous website to the Shores Resort and Spa website in Daytona Beach, Florida.

"Wow, that is very romantic," Nicole said. "You could actually have a wedding ceremony on the beach at the hotel?"

"Yeah," Rochelle said. "As soon as I saw this, I was amazed. I actually dreamed of having a wedding ceremony on the beach and this is the perfect place for it."

"When is the wedding, actually?"

"In April."

"Cool. After Wrestlemania 23?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"Delancey," Delancey said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Delancey walked inside the locker room.

"Hey," Nicole and Rochelle said as they walked over to Delancey.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said as she hugged the two Divas.

"We missed you," Nicole said.

"I missed you too."

"So how was filming the movie?" Rochelle said.

"It was awesome. I had a great time."

"So who is actually in the movie with you?"

"Well, there's Michael Copon from 'One Tree Hill' and Larisa Oleynik from 'The Secret World of Alex Mack.'"

"Wow, that's awesome," Nicole said.

"Yeah. So what's been going on lately?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but...Rochelle, why don't you tell her?"

"Dave and I are getting married!" Rochelle said showing Delancey her engagement ring.

"Oh, my god, congratulations," Delancey said hugging Rochelle. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I actually have something to ask you and Nicole."

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Would you two be my maids of honor?"

"Oh, Rochelle, it would be such an honor," Delancey said.

"Thank you. I was showing Nicole the location for the ceremony and reception. You wanna see?"

"Yeah."

The girls sat down on the bench and Rochelle showed Delancey the websites of the hotel and the wedding dress that Rochelle chose.

"Wow, I can just tell that the wedding will be beautiful," Delancey said.

"It will," Rochelle said giving Nicole her laptop computer back.

"So, tonight, Eddie's Angels are making their much-anticipated return on RAW. What are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I just found out that Randy is gonna have is own show called 'Orton Knows Best' for crying out loud," Nicole said, "and we might have something to close out the very first and hopefully, the last episode."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Rochelle said. "Something like...red slime."

"Oh, my god. I could just see that now."

The girls laughed.

"So, are you excited about your first night on Smackdown?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I am," Delancey said. "I've already spoken to Jillian and Ashley about their situation with Kristal and Michelle and by the way, did Jillian ever apologize to you?"

"Yeah, she has and so did Candice. They both finally realized that Melina can get to somebody and that Melina will try to get what she wants, which is never gonna happen."

"Yeah. And I've talked to Bobby Lashley, too."

"Really?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah. He said that I looked great and that he liked my hair and I asked him how he was doing and everything."

"Wow, he really likes you."

"Yeah. I was kind of nervous, though, and he didn't even ask me out...yet."

"Well, you just got back, so give Bobby time," Nicole said.

"Yeah. So, do you think we have time to get my dress for the wedding?"

"Yeah, we got time. Let's go."

The girls then got up and left the locker room and were walking down the hallway.

"By the way, Rochelle's boys are here," Nicole said. "You wanna meet them before we leave?"

"Yeah," Delancey said. "By the way, is Randy here?"

"No, I think he's chickening out," Rochelle said.

Then the girls laughed.

Later, RAW was on and Randy Orton was in the ring with a microphone in his hand for his show "Orton Knows Best."

"At Summerslam, I am going to take the legend of Hulk Hogan and kill it," Randy said, "and my career, after that happens, will take off. We're talking movies, maybe I'll write a few books..." Then the fans booed and chanted "Hogan!" "...I actually got an offer for my own reality show and it's now my honor to introduce the cast of my new show, 'Orton Knows Best.'"

Hulk Hogan's entrance theme played and some look-alikes of Hulk Hogan and his family came out from the curtain and made their way to the ring.

"I want to thank you guys for coming, I appreciate it greatly," Randy said. "I really do. Nick, I actually have a question for you, bro. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a professional wrestler just like my dad, brother," the phony Nick said.

"Well, in order for that to happen, two things must take place. First, you're going to have to lose some of the hair on the top of that head. Go bald, that's right. And second thing, you're gonna have to get used to this."

Randy then lowblowed the phony Nick and tossed him outside of the ring. Then the phony Hulk walked up to Randy.

"Whoa, bow down, man. Relax," Randy said. "I'm just helping your boy out with his future career. Nick, take your vitamins, say your prayers. You'll be alright. Now onto to Linda, your lovely wife, who's obviously an animal lover, she must be. She married you, I mean, you beached walrus. Look at you. Hey, everything's cool, everything's cool because guess what happened? The Hulkster and Linda gave birth to a beautiful, lovely, incredible, baby girl...Brooke."

Randy then kissed the phony Brooke's hand and then the phony Hulk took the microphone from Randy and said,

"Wait a minute, brother, I told you once before. You stepped over the line, Randy Orton. So-called Legend Killer, brother. You know, at Summerslam, your days of the Legend Killer are over, brother. You're going out of here and you know why, dude? Because all the Hulkamaniacs out here and the 24 pythons, of course, you know one thing, Orton don't know best, Hogan knows best. So take this to the bank and eat it."

The crowd booed as the phony Hulk shoved Randy with the microphone.

"Listen, Hulk, I didn't mean to piss you off," Randy said. "I really didn't, bro. You're the overprotected father, that's cute. It's noble. But, you need to start thinking about yourself, man. You got your own TV reality show, but how about a reality check? In three weeks, your hall of fame legendary career is gonna end. At Summerslam, I will kill the legend of Hulk Hogan and there is nothing you, your family, or all you people can do about it. Hulk Hogan, you can kiss your career goodbye. But in the meantime, I have a little kiss of my own in mind."

Randy sat down the microphone as the fans chanted "Hogan!" He pulled the phony Brooke to the middle of the ring and twirled her. Then Randy laid a kiss on her and then laid out the phony Hulk with the RKO. Randy kissed Brooke's hand and then left the ring.

Randy went around being googly eyed over the phony Brooke and sat near the announce table for a while. Then he turned around and slapped Jerry "The King" Lawler and was talking trash to him. Then Eddie's Angels' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain as the fans went crazy. All three of them were wearing Hulk Hogan "Addicted Since" T-shirts cut into tube tops and black miniskirts. Delancey was also wearing black arm warmers with buckles. She and Nicole were wearing black boots and Rochelle was wearing black platform pumps. Randy had a shocked look on his face and he got back into the ring and the phony Hogan family left the ring.

"What's up, East Rutherford, New Jersey!" Delancey said onto the microphone. "The Angels are back!"

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle.

"So, Randy," Rochelle said, "I just wanna say, what the hell was that? Are you kidding me? 'Orton Knows Best?' That is just...plain stupid. Really stupid."

"You know, I just thought of something," Randy said onto the microphone. "Hulk did say that a bombshell was going to drop tonight and he sure as hell didn't say three. So, tell me, were you the little bitches that pulled those, sick, twisted pranks on me?"

Then Rochelle gave the microphone to Nicole.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Nicole said. "And you didn't have a single clue because you thought DX had something to do with it. It's good because we do things fast..." Nicole snapped her fingers, "...just like that and you couldn't catch us quick enough. You see, Randy, ever since you came back early and started causing trouble all over again, I had this feeling to bring back Eddie's Angels and I did it at exactly the right time." The fans chanted "Eddie!" "Now, Randy, you're probably thinking, 'There's no way Eddie's Angels could've pulled those pranks without Delancey because she was in L.A. shooting her movie.' That's because we asked her to do those without her, you dumbass. It's all about teamwork, something obviously don't know about. Ever since you started...professing your love, eew, to Hulk Hogan's daughter, Brooke, I was the one who brought the idea back and that I told my fiancé, John Cena, that night and Delancey reminded me. Boy, was it fun seeing you react to the pranks we pulled on you."

Then Nicole gave the microphone to Delancey.

"Now, Randy, since you thought what we did was disrespectful," Delancey said, "let's talk about something else that's disrespectful: you messing with Brooke Hogan. It's sick, twisted, and disgusting. That's exactly what you are and if you think you getting together with her is a way to kill the legend Hulk Hogan, that's not gonna happen because we stopped you once at Wrestlemania and we will do it again at Summerslam."

"You know what, Angels?" Randy said. "That's never gonna happen! Now that I know that you girls pulled those pranks, I'm going to be the one that's gonna stop you and if you try to get in my way again, there will be hell to pay!"

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Rochelle.

"Ooh, we're so scared," Rochelle said as the Angels laughed. "You know, some Divas have been saying that exact same thing and nothing was done about it. So what makes you think this will happen this time? It's not gonna happen because nobody can stop Eddie's Angels and you still can't touch us."

Then "Eddie's Angels" were about to go to the back but they turned around and Rochelle gave the microphone to Nicole.

"Oh, and one more thing," Nicole said. "You're probably thinking now that we're back and everything, you're gonna stop us from pulling another prank. Guess what? You're totally outnumbered because..."

"You're full of crap!" Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle said.

Then red slime came from the top and splattered all over Randy and the ring. Randy fell down and tried to get back but kept sliding all over the ring. "Eddie's Angels" kept cracking up.

"Hey, I've heard of the expression, 'Green with envy,'" Delancey said, "but now I'm seeing red, as in Randy is seeing red with envy."

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Nicole.

"Hey, everyone," Nicole said, "now that you know that Orton really doesn't know best, it's just plain simple that Orton doesn't know jack at all. And Orton, we just got one little message for you."

"What you're gonna do when Hulkamania and Eddie's Angels-mania run wild on you!" Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle said.

Randy continued to try to get back up from the red slime and was pretty pissed off. Then "Eddie's Angels' went to the back.

"Whoo, that was fun," Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Did you see the look on Randy's face the minute our entrance theme played?"

"He was completely shocked and hey, we are gonna have some fun with him before Summerslam."

"Amen, sister," Rochelle said.

"But you know what I'm really looking forward to?" Nicole said. "Our photoshoot next week for the DVD and the special issue of WWE magazine."

"Oh, that's gonna be so much fun when we get to Southern California," Delancey said.

"Yeah," Nicole and Rochelle said.

A little later, John, Nicole, and Tina were in the locker room before John's match against Matt Striker.

"So, John," Tina said, "are you excited about Summerslam?"

"Hell yeah I am," John said. "Summerslam's gonna be in Beantown, my hometown, and I get to kick Edge's ass and get my belt back!"

"And if Edge gets disqualified, you will be the new WWE Champion," Nicole said. "But there's one little problem."

"What's that?"

"You remember what happened the night after the Royal Rumble?"

John thought about it for a minute and then it came clear to him.

Back on January 30th, there was a rematch for the WWE Championship and Edge was awarded the victory by disqualification thanks to Lita hitting him the WWE Championship belt when John was about to hit the FU. The WWE Championship doesn't change hands on a disqualification and that left Edge without the gold.

"Yeah, I remember it very well," John said. "At least I was still the champion."

"Yeah, I think I watched that one," Tina said. "We definitely have to keep an eye on Lita because she will make sure that Edge will stay the WWE Champion. I mean, she fooled us once at Saturday Night's Main Event since I came here and now, we got to make sure Lita doesn't try that again."

"Yeah, maybe John could help us with that," Nicole said.

"That is if you'll let me," John said.

"You know I will."

Then Tina shook her head and smiled.

Then it was time John's match against Matt Striker and Matt's entrance theme played and he came out with a microphone in his hand.

"My opponent tonight fancies himself as a Doctor of Thuganomics," Matt said as he made his way to the ring. "He chooses to use slang when speaking about all of you as his homies. Let's consult the dictionary. I happen to have it memorized. Let's see: 'hockey,' 'holistic,' 'homicide,' 'homonym.' Yeah, 'homies' it's not a word. But I'll tell you what is a legitimate word: 'brilliant,' 'aggressive,' and 'handsome.' These are called adjectives and they are used to describe me, your teacher, Matt Striker."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Nicole was wearing an orange half halter top, dark denim jeans, and her hair was curled with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a black lace vest-styled top, denim jeans, and her hair was curled. The three walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John took off his black "Chain Gang" black cap and "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them into the crowd. Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell and then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Then a curtain was lifted to reveal the Rated R Announce Table near the stage. Edge and Lita took their seats as the match started.

Matt went for a cheap shot but John took him down. John nailed an overhead throw and then the throwback. John started down Edge at the announce table and John hit a spinning powerbomb and then nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John nailed the FU on Matt and John then locked in the STFU for the easy win.

After the bell, Nicole and Tina got into the ring as John and Edge stared down. Nicole and Tina raised John's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for Tina's match against Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Diva match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Tina to come out. Tina's entrance theme, "Cha Cha" by Chelo, played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, from Los Angeles, California, Tina Alexander," Lillian announced.

Tina was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and blue snake skin shorts. Nicole and Tina walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Tina got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Tina and Melina locked up and Melina knees Tina and trips her to the middle rope. Melina choked Tina over the middle rope and then charged at her with a dropkick for two. Melina went for a back drop but Tina kicked her in the face and then went for a suplex but Melina blocked and nailed a suplex on her own sending Tina to the apron, but Tina then dropped to the floor hanging up the arm of Melina. Tina got back inside the ring and Tina threw Melina shoulder first into the ring post.

Melina fought back with some shots to the midsection but then Tina nailed an arm bar takedown for a two count. Tina locked in an arm bar and Tina raked the eyes and then mauled Melina in the corner. Melina then came back with a hurricanrana out of nowhere and Melina nailed some right hands and then a facebuster for two. Melina hit a springboard back elbow for two and got a standing dropkick and then went up to the top rope. Tina leaped up and nailed right hands but Melina tossed her down and came off with a cross body but Tina countered into a Fujiwara arm bar. Melina screamed in pain but made the ropes. Tina went for a suplex but Melina reversed into a sunset flip for two. Melina jumped on Tina's back but Tina backed her into the ropes.

Melina then poked the eyes and hit the backcracker but Melina took a while to get the cover and Tina got her foot on the ropes at two. Melina argued with the referee and Tina nailed Melina from behind and hit some right hands. Tina nailed a flying clothesline and also the T-Bird for the win.

"Here is your winner, Tina Alexander," Lillian announced.

Nicole got into the ring and raised Tina's arm in the air with the referee. Nicole and Tina hugged each other and the two left the ring. As Nicole and Tina were walking up the ramp and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Tina turned around and raised their arms in the air. Then Nicole and Tina went to the back.

"Great job, T," Nicole said. "You're getting better and better."

"Thanks," Tina said. "I'm really enjoying being in the WWE and being in three wrestling matches in three weeks, that's a lot for some; for me, I can handle it."

"That's good for you."

Then Delancey came forward.

"Hey, Tina," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Tina said as she hugged Delancey.

"Great job out there. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Hey, D," Nicole said. "I have to say, you did a good job finding Tina and it may be a matter of time before she captures her first Women's Championship."

"Hey, when the time is right for me because you got to continue to hold onto that title."

"Damn straight."

A little later after the supershow was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel. Tina was hanging out with Delancey after Smackdown was over. Nicole had just come out of the bathroom in her Victoria's Secret signature black cami and boyshort pajamas. Nicole put her clothes back in her suitcase and climbed into the bed next to John and snuggled in his arms.

"What you smiling about?" John said when he saw the smile on Nicole's face.

"I'm happy that you're getting title shot at Summerslam," Nicole said, "especially in your hometown of Boston, Massachusetts."

"Yeah, Beantown. That's gonna be exciting."

"Yeah, and especially with one stipulation that hopefully will work."

"It will because I know everybody is tired of Edge and Lita.

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

"No."

"Wanna...fool around?"

"Yep."

Then John turned off the light and he and Nicole began to kiss each other passionately. Then they took off their clothes and began to make love.

**If you haven't heard the song, "Cha Cha" by Chelo, check it out because I heard it during the Miss Universe pageant and it sounded awesome. Also, go to WWE Website and go to the Yahoo Movies! website because it happens to have John Cena's movie, "The Marine" with the trailer and everything!**


	32. We Own This Building in Memphis!

**Chapter 32: We Own This Building in Memphis!**

RAW was in Memphis, Tennessee and Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Trish Stratus and Mickie James in a Wrestlemania rematch.

Nicole walked inside an empty dance studio at the arena and she sat her purse and black pet duffle bag with Baby in it down. Nicole opened her purse and took out her iPod. She was gonna do her workout before RAW. Nicole turned on her iPod and "Me & U" by Cassie started playing and Nicole started dancing.

_You've been waiting so long_

_I'm here to answer your call_

_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

_I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_Now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting (Waiting)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me how you like it_

_I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready_

_I know what to do, if only you would let me_

_As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right_

_Here is where you wanna be_

_I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

_They know you're the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_And now, it's me and you_

_It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)_

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)_

_I've been waiting (Hey)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)_

_Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)_

_Baby, I'll love you all the way down_

_Get cha right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)_

_Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)_

_Keep it between me and you_

_It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)_

_Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now (Yea)_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)_

_Baby, tell me how you like it_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting (Waiting)_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

_It's me and you, now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I wanna make that move, now_

_Baby, tell me how you like it_

After Nicole finished dancing, there was a knock at the door.

"Nicole, are you in here?" John said from outside.

"Yeah, come in," Nicole said as John entered the dance studio. "What's up?"

"You are not gonna believe this. Columbia Records just called and guess what? Your album...just went gold in England."

Nicole's eyes widen in amazement and she screamed happily while jumping up and down.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," John said. "I told you. I told you, Nicole. You got a beautiful voice and I knew you were going to make it big in the music scene. All you had to do was believe in yourself."

"Oh, my god."

Then Nicole jumped in John's arms and John twirled Nicole around. He sat her down and Nicole sat on her knees as she began to cry. Then John kneeled in front of Nicole.

"Hey, hey," John said he lifted Nicole's head with his hands. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nicole said as she wiped her tears. "It's just that...I didn't expect this and I've been singing since I was two and I never thought I would make it this far. John, you made me realize that if I work hard enough, I can achieve it. You helped get this far in my wrestling career and my music career..." Then Nicole cupped John's face with her hands, "...and I can never stop thanking you enough."

Then Nicole kissed John passionately. After a while, Nicole's cell phone rang and she and John pulled away. Nicole got up and walked over to her purse and took out her cell phone to see that Delancey was calling. Then Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_Hey, Nicole," _Delancey said. _"What's up with you?"_

"Girl, I got some news to tell you."

"I'll leave you alone and I'll see you in a bit," John said.

"Okay." Then John left the dance studio. "Okay, I'm back."

"_So, what's the news you got to tell me?"_ Delancey said.

"Okay, John just told me that my album went gold in England."

"_Oh, my god. Congratulations."_

"Thank you. Oh, my god. I still can't believe this. When John told me the news, I completely lost it. I was crying and everything."

"_Well, Nicole, now that your album went gold, it's only a matter of time before we hear a second album."_

"Yeah."

"_So, do you feel like talking about what happened on Smackdown?"_

"Which is?"

"_Chavo Guerrero."_

"Yeah, I can't believe he would say that Rey Mysterio stole the Guerrero family name and blood and called him a thief. I don't get it."

"_And he said that Rey used Chavo. What is wrong with him? Is he crazy?"_

"He had all this anger bottled up inside for months and now he's just gonna say all this crap so everybody can see what Rey Mysterio is made of. This is bullshit."

"_I know. But you know, he never once said a word about Eddie's Angels because we're the ones that helped Rey Mysterio become the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania and get Randy Orton out of his hair as well. He didn't mention Randy Orton either."_

"Because one, about Eddie's Angels, he's afraid John and Dave will kick his ass and they're best friends of Rey, and two, about Randy Orton, he was the one that said those nasty things about Eddie Guerrero and he was the one that screwed Chavo out of the Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match. Why couldn't Chavo say that? Because he's a coward."

"_Yeah. But you know what? Speaking of Eddie's Angels, we got that photoshoot in two days and Rey will be coming with us, so let's not talk about this and have a good time."_

"Okay."

"_So, how are the wedding plans coming along?"_

"They're fine. Everyone's got their attire, I still got to order the invitations, and I have to complete the guest list as well."

"_Who's all coming to the wedding again?"_

"Let's see, Ric Flair and his family, Rey Mysterio and his family, I should take Chavo off the guest list, huh?"

"_Yeah."_

"Yeah, let's see, Stacy Keibler and her boyfriend, Matt Hardy, Chris Benoit and his family, I can't forget Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, and Jim Ross."

"_Yep. Don't forget them."_

"Yeah, and I had to invite my old friends from summer camp because I haven't spoken to them in years."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, I guess the article in the summer issue of WWE magazine made me thought of them."

"_Yeah. Well, I don't wanna take up most of your time so I guess I'll see you tomorrow in Nashville."_

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Then RAW was on and the first match of the night was the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Trish, and Mickie James.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Nicole and Trish to come out. Trish's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.

Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Trish went to the middle of the ring and raised her arm in the air. Then Nicole's entrance theme played last and she came out from the curtain.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a pink triangular midriff tank top, green camouflage shorts, and her hair curled. Nicole raised her title belt and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Nicole got back down and gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole, Trish, and Mickie were about to attack when Edge's entrance theme played out of nowhere and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him.

"Stop the music," Edge said onto the microphone while walking down the ramp. "Stop the music. Stop this match. Stop the damn match. As a matter of fact, stop the show. I'm sick and tired of taking a backseat. I'm the WWE Champion, so Mickie, hit the bricks, toots. This match is officially over." Then Mickie left the ring. "As a matter of fact, as of right now, I'm taking over RAW. But Trish and Nicole, I want you both to stay here and hear this. I want the world to hear that I'm a two-time WWE Champion and I'm sick of getting no respect around here. Do you people think it's fair that I have to defend the title against John Cena at Summerslam? So you think it's that I have to got to his hometown of Boston to do it. So you must think it's fair that if I get disqualified, I will lose the championship. Well, since you're all mindless sheep, let me give you the real answer: no, it's not fair. I have to put up with more crap than any champion in the history of this company and I am sick of it. Wait, you want an example? Well, let's take a look at the Summerslam promotional poster, the biggest party of the summer, shall we? Put it up on the Tron. Put up the poster. Put it up!" Then the Titantron showed the Summerslam poster. "Oh, look at what we have here. Who's front and center? Why, DX, of course. Naturally, they have to be. Oh, look, they're holding hot dogs. How original, funny, and cute. Oh, Lita, please hold me up. I'm laughing so hard. And look at that, there's the challenger to the WWE Championship, John Cena. And of course, he's in his natural pose looking like a complete idiot. Trish and Nicole, there you are on the poster, and wait, we had to get Batista on there, just in case he gets injured again. That's okay, that's okay, because I thought surely they'll make it up to me and I'd be on the cover of the new WWE magazine that hits newsstands tomorrow. I heard a rumor that it was someone from Toronto and blonde and someone that looks like a million bucks. So let's see the cover of that magazine, shall we?" Then the Titantron showed the cover of the September issue of WWE magazine and Trish is on the cover. "That's not me. Why, Trish, it's you. So I have been bypassed by someone who hasn't won a match in over a year, but unlike you, Trish, I am a winner and I will prove it at Summerslam when I beat John Cena 1-2-3. And you better remember that, Nicole!"

Then Edge gave the microphone to Lita and said,

"You know what Edge's problem is? Maybe it's having to take a back seat to a no talent slut like you, Trish, and you, Nicole, because I recently heard that your album, 'The Beauty of St. Louis' just went gold in England. Please allow me to remove the trash from the ring."

Nicole snatched the microphone from Lita and said,

"Trash?" Nicole said as she laughed. "Trash? The only trash I see standing in this ring right now is you and Edge. If you want respect, hell, you got to earn it. And as far as I'm concern, that's not gonna happen to you two."

Lita laughed it off and superkicked Nicole out of the ring. Then Trish nailed Lita and Edge grabbed Trish. Lita then hit a spear on Trish and laughed. Edge then set up for the a spear on Trish but Carlito entered the ring and nailed Edge with right hands. Carlito kicked Edge out of the ring and Lita threw Trish into Carlito. Edge then got back in the ring and nailed Carlito with the spear.

Tina came out from the curtain, ran around the ring, and helped Nicole up while Edge and Lita left the ring. Nicole and Tina got into the ring and was reminding Edge and Lita that in two weeks, Edge will lose to the WWE Championship to John Cena.

A little later, John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Nicole was wearing a white low-cut tank top with "Chain Gang," black miniskirt, black net stockings, black buckled arm warmers, and black buckled boots. Tina was wearing an orange mesh top, a white spaghetti strap midriff tank top, white miniskirt, and her hair was straight. The three walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John asked for a microphone and said,

"I know you guys are all riled up tonight, I am too. I got to be honest with you, this Edge guy, I just don't like him. He comes out here saying, 'I want more respect. I'm taking the show back.' Edge, I got news for you. You're the WWE Champion, life isn't that bad. The Summerslam poster thing didn't work out and to be honest with you, you was supposed to be all over the poster and they did some market research and actually found out that you face scares children. Let's not forget Lita. Edge, you and I, we all know that Lita was supposed to be all over the Summerslam poster but she got that huge deal with 7-11. I mean, the Summerslam poster is big, but 7-11? Every person in the world, when they fill up with a cold beverage, will look up and see her face. And in wonderful writing, we'll see 'Slurpies for Herpies. You can't stop it, you can only suppress it.' And the guy has the gall to criticize the WWE magazine. Did you guys see that Trish cover? It is smoking! Edge, shame on you. You should not be one to complain because you have the honor and privilege to be on the cover of 'CBI...Crying Bitch Illustrated.' That's worth checking out." Then the Titantron showed the magazine with Edge's face looking shocked and Nicole and Tina ended up cracking up on the mat. "And this Summerslam thing, my hometown, I'm glad that Summerslam is in my hometown, but I'd be glad if it was in your hometown. But you know what? I'd love it to be in Memphis. So Edge, instead of coming out here and running your mouth like a little bitch and making demands, if you want respect, do what any other person in the whole world would do. Get your ass out here and earn it!"

John took off his black "Chain Gang" black cap and "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them into the crowd. Then Jonathan Coachman's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Cena, I am pleased to announce that Edge will not be coming out here to answer your challenge tonight," the Coach said, "and that is because Edge is already in a match tonight. Edge, who is the WWE Champion, will be teaming up with Lita tonight to take on Carlito and Trish Stratus. Coach. But you see, Cena, it's obvious to me that you are extremely hungry for some action. So I have some good news for you. I have personally just found an opponent who is hungry all the time."

Then Viscera's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole and Tina had disgusted looks on their faces as they left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Viscera nailed a Samoan Drop on John and John went for a sunset flip and Viscera tried to squash him but John moved. John ran the ropes and ran straight into a spinning heel kick. Viscera sent John to the corner and then nailed him with a splash, sending John to the outside. John got back in the ring and Viscera covered for two.

John started to fight back with right hands and went for a cross body but Viscera caught him and slammed him down for two. Viscera locked in a rear chin lock on John but John fought out and nailed some shots to the gut. John hit some big right hands and then nailed the throwback. John went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Viscera got up and hit the spinning side slam. Viscera went for the big splash but John moved and then he hoisted Viscera on his shoulders and nailed the FU for the win!

Nicole and Tina got into the ring as the referee raised John's arm in the air. All three celebrated and they left the ring. The gang went up the ramp and they turned around and Nicole and Tina raised John's arms in the air. Then they went to the back.

"John Cena, I'm impressed," Tina said. "Very impressed. I can see that working out a lot has paid off."

"Yeah, talk about superhuman strength, huh, Tina?" Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"I gotta tell you," John said, "after all the times I lifted the Big Show, I ended up picking up another big guy: a 500-pound love machine."

"Hey, you're a macho man, John," Nicole said rubbing her hand all over John's chest and abs. "You are truly the real Superman and this Superman is gonna become the three-time WWE Champion."

"Damn straight."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other."

"I gotta tell you," Tina said, "what you did with Edge and that magazine..."

Then everyone started cracking up.

"Hey, John," Nicole said, "you just gave me an idea to mess with Randy, I mean, 'Crying Bitch Illustrated,' that's exactly what Randy is: a crying bitch. And he talks too much."

Then everyone continued laughing as they were unaware that Randy Orton was watching them.

"I'm a crying bitch?" Randy said. "Yeah, we'll see who the crying bitch is at Summerslam when I kill the legend of Hulk Hogan."

A little later, Nicole was walking towards the interview area where Todd Grisham was for an update of Hulk Hogan and his interview with Randy Orton. Todd announced that Hulk has a torn meniscus in his right knee and that the Summerslam match was in jeopardy. Then Randy Orton came forward and said that is simple that Hulk is trying to get out of the match because he would destroy him. Randy said Hogan really does know best because Hogan knows that if he faces Randy Orton in that ring, he'll be destroyed and if Hulk heals up in time for SummerSlam, his legend is going to be killed.

Then Nicole came forward and said,

"You know, Randy," Nicole said, "you are so lucky that Eddie's Angels aren't here tonight because we would've played another trick on you. You need to get through your thick skull that you will not kill the legend of Hulk Hogan and that you need to calm your ass down. Why don't you try doing that for a change, you lousy, sick son of a bitch."

Then Nicole walked away.

A little later, it was the time for the match between Randy Orton and Jerry "The King" Lawler, who was actually from Memphis. Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy then went up on the turnbuckle and did his pose. He got back down and then Jerry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. The fans went crazy as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Before the referee called for the bell, Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole walked down the ramp and went around the ring and signaled Jerry to come towards her. Nicole landed a big kiss on Jerry's cheek and he smiled. Nicole walked over to the announcers' table to sit with Jim Ross to do commentary. Then the referee called for the bell.

Randy and Jerry locked up and Randy hit a shot to the back of Jerry's head. Jerry came back with a slap and then Randy nailed a back drop. Jerry again came back with a slap and then Randy raked the eyes and hit a standing dropkick. Randy nailed a series of right hands on Jerry and then locked in a rear choke. Jerry fought out with elbows and then nailed left hands and big time right. Jerry hit a slam and then signaled for the first drop. Jerry went to the second rope and dived off but Randy moved. Randy went for the RKO but Jerry shoved him off into the referee. Randy then hit a low blow and the RKO for the win.

"Bummer," Nicole said at the announcers' table. "I thought he had it."

"So did I," Jim said. "Well, Nicole, it's been a pleasure."

"Thanks for having me here."

"No problem."

Nicole left the announcers' table and got around into the ring talking smack to Randy and Randy was talking trash back at Nicole. Then Nicole walked up the ramp to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then Nicole was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room to talk to Trish. She and Carlito lost their mixed tag team match against Edge and Lita. When Nicole entered the Women's Locker Room, Trish was in there sitting down.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said as she walked over to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Trish said as Nicole sat next to her.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier and just recently tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Um, I actually came here to ask you something. John, Tina, and I are going out to a club and I was wondering if you'll come along with us."

"I guess it'll take my mind off of things. Sure. I'll come."

"Cool. I don't know if you heard but my album went gold in England."

"Oh, my god, that's great, Nicole. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Oh, my god, when John told me the news, I was happy and so emotional. This is amazing. I gotta tell you, my life is gonna be a fairy tale in December thanks to John. Why didn't I go out with him when I first came here? We would've been married sooner. John is so...he's everything I've always wanted in a guy and he's helped me out a lot."

"He has. He's a great guy and you and him were meant to be together. Your wedding is four months away and believe me, everyone will see the big picture of why you and John are the 'It couple' of the WWE."

"Yeah. By the way, have you seen the trailer for John's movie, 'The Marine?'"

"No, I haven't."

"Trish, you have to check it out. It kicks ass and it's awesome."

"Hey, if the movie goes well, we might see another movie from John pretty soon."

"Hell yeah."

"And hey, since your album has gone gold, is there a possibility for a second album?"

"No doubt."

After RAW was over, Trish met with John, Nicole, and Tina at the hotel and they went to a club called Alfred. When they got inside, they were a lot of people dancing, drinking, and having a great time.

"Oh, this club rocks," Nicole said. "I don't think I wanna sit down just yet."

"Oh, yeah, John," Tina said, "you definitely picked the right place to celebrate."

"Damn straight," John said.

Then "Why You Wanna" by T.I. started playing in the background.

"Hey, this is a good song," Trish said. "Let's dance."

"Lead the way," Nicole said.

Then the gang headed out to the dance floor.

_Hey T.I.P pimping_

_Hey shorty why you gotta act like that, I'm saying_

_I'm just trying to be nice to you_

_Go and tell a ... no, wit a ass so fat_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that_

_In a relationship been faithful to a ... so whack_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that...aye-aye_

_Can't help but notice how you glowing, I can see in yo face_

_Now I just wonder if he know he close to being replaced_

_Swear I treat you like a queen you put me in his place_

_So you can give back his ring and the key to his place_

_Tell the ... one thing that you need yo space_

_Selling ... is one thing you don't need to chase_

_I wanna kiss you everywhere between yo knees and waist_

_Hear the sounds that you making, get yo knees to shake_

_Holla at me in the A, you feel you need to escape_

_I gotta mansion and a gate, you wit me you safe_

_A Benz, a Phantom and a truck wit 23's the case_

_600 Gz in the safe, how much cheese it take?_

_This a chance you need to take, ain't no need to wait_

_Say the word we can leave today, this song's special_

_And it feel like faith, make a mistake_

_How the same thing making you sad I'm making you stay_

_Go and tell a ... no, wit a ass so fat_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that_

_In a relationship been faithful to a ... so whack_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that...aye-aye_

_Can he touch you like that, and make you make you feel like this?_

_How I left and came back and it's still like this_

_Do he hit it from the back and make you feel it yo chest_

_Take advantage of what your concealing in yo dress_

_What, he think he too fresh to show that you the best_

_Compliment you on your intellect and treat you wit respect_

_Give you sex till you sweat, tongue kissing on yo neck_

_It's been awhile since she got it like this I bet_

_I can tell you ain't just another ... I met_

_Ain't nobody got me open like this, not yet_

_You confused ain't decided which way you should go yet_

_So how you keep saying no with yo panties so wet_

_Go and tell a ... no, wit a ass so fat_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that_

_In a relationship been faithful to a ... so whack_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that...aye-aye_

_This ... playing mind games man_

_I think the time came, that you mind changed you understand_

_Life is like a chess move, you need to make yo next move_

_Yo best move, keep it pimpin' you understand...hey_

_I mean you know what I'm saying I don showed you how I feel_

_You know what I'm saying, I put myself all the way out there you know_

_The ball in yo court man, but I just got a question for you..._

_Is you happy?_

_Go and tell a ... no, wit a ass so fat_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that_

_In a relationship been faithful to a ... so whack_

_Hey why you wanna go and do that love, huh_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that, do that_

_Hey-Hey why you wanna go and do that-that-that...aye-aye_

After that song, Trish and Tina went to the back of the club and sat down, but John and Nicole stayed on the dance floor when "Whenever, Whatever, However" by Michael Africk started playing next.

_Please let it show whenever you are in love with me _

_Wherever you need me, I'll be there _

_Whatever I do, you know I care _

_I could be wrong and I could be right _

_However we always make things right _

_None ever could ever take my place _

'_Cause I promise I'm gonna love you forever _

_Whenever, whatever, however _

_I promise you, I vow to you, yes I do _

_That I'm gonna love you now and forever _

_Never had a doubt in my mind _

_Since you came into my life (Came into my life)_

_Together we'll spend the rest of time and in our hearts, true love we'll find _

_You can be sure my feelings won't change_

_I just want you to know that in my heart you'll always be _

_I'll love you endlessly _

_That's my promise _

_Please let it show whenever you are in love with me _

_Wherever you need me I'll be there _

_Whatever I do you know I care _

_I could be wrong and I could be right _

_However we always make things right _

_None ever could ever take my place _

'_Cause I promise I'm gonna love you forever _

_Whenever, whatever, however _

_I promise you, I vow to you, yes I do _

_That I'm gonna love you now and forever_

_I just want you to know that in my heart you'll always be _

_I'll love you endlessly _

_That's my promise _

_Whenever, whatever, however _

_I promise you, I vow to you, yes I do _

_That I'm gonna love you now and forever_

_Whenever, whatever, however _

_I promise you, I vow to you, yes I do _

_That I'm gonna love you now and forever_

Then after that song was over, John and Nicole went to the back of the club and they sat across from Trish and Tina with champagne on the table.

"Oh, the champagne's here," Nicole said.

"Cool," John said as he and Nicole sat down and everyone picked up their glasses.

"Let's make a toast to Nicole and congratulations on her album, 'The Beauty of St. Louis' becoming gold in England," Tina said.

"I'll drink to that," Trish said.

"Me too," Nicole said.

Then everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip and they enjoyed the rest of their time at the club.


	33. Summerslam: A Soon to Be Nightmare?

**Chapter 33: Summerslam: A Soon-to-Be Nightmare?**

RAW was in Charlottesville, Virginia and Nicole was defending the Women's Championship against Lita for the fourth time this year.

Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina were at a dance studio doing a dance routine for something they were going to do at a club in Washington, D.C. where Smackdown was and for Delancey's birthday tomorrow. After they were done...

"Wow," Tina said, "I think I'm gonna enjoy doing this tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I can't believe you got Dave to let us spend my birthday at a club in his hometown of Washington, D.C.," Delancey said, "and he has no idea that we're gonna do this."

"Hey, he, John, and Bobby are gonna get a kick out of this," Rochelle said, "and besides, tomorrow is your birthday and you wanna do something a little wild and crazy, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And hey, doing this could make Bobby go weak in the knees," Nicole said, "and maybe this is a side he has never seen before."

"Yeah, maybe. I mean, I've never done anything like this before and maybe after this, I could go through some changes like my hair and dressing a little more sexy."

"Yeah, you could," Rochelle said. "You really want to get rid of your tomboy image?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm on Smackdown now and I should let myself go and start giving myself 'an extreme makeover.'"

"Yeah," Tina said. "Now that you're dating Bobby Lashley, try impressing yourself and you'll see that this is what you really need."

"Yeah."

"Well, let's get our stuff together and go back to the arena," Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Tina said as she and Rochelle went to get their stuff.

"Oh, Delancey," Nicole said, "there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Delancey said.

"Um, John wanted me to ask you this. He and I are going to record a song for his movie, 'The Marine,' and we both wanted to know if you want to record a song as well."

"You're kidding me, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, since I have a movie coming out next year and I'm planning to do a song for that, sure. Why the hell not?"

"Cool. Oh, my god, this month is so busy aside from getting the wedding plans together. I've had two photoshoots, Summerslam is six days away, I'm going to England to promote my gold album next week, I'm gonna be on 'Late Night with Conan O' Brien' on Wednesday, and I'm gonna record a song with my fiancé for his movie coming out in October."

"Wow, this month is so busy. When are we going to record our songs?"

"The end of this month."

"Wow."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've took a break shooting my movie and that was one thing. Recording a song is another thing and maybe something good will come out of it."

"Like getting a record deal?"

"Maybe. Something tells me I'm ready for this, something tells me I'm not. But I gotta try something new once in a while and maybe it'll be my calling."

After the girls arrived at the arena, Nicole noticed Lillian Garcia standing behind a crate reading a magazine. Nicole needed to ask her something.

"Listen, why don't you girls go ahead," Nicole said. "I gotta ask Lillian something."

"Okay," Tina said as she, Delancey, and Rochelle walked away.

Then Nicole walked over to Lillian.

"Hey, Lillian," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Lillian said. "What's up?"

"Well, I have to ask you something really important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you want to sing at the reception."

"Nicole, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, Nicole, I would love to."

"Thank you."

Then Nicole and Lillian hugged each other.

"So, how many songs will I sing at the reception?" Lillian asked.

"Just one," Nicole said.

"Which one?"

"Well, I heard this song several times and I thought that will be the perfect one for you to sing. Bette Midler's 'Wind Beneath My Wings.'"

"That is a beautiful song, Nicole. Sure, I'll sing that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Then Nicole walked away and continued walking down the hallway until she reached the locker room and went inside.

"Nicole, I found this note," Tina said as she gave the note to Nicole.

"_Nicole and Tina, I got a family emergency to go to. I will be back."_

"I hope isn't too bad," Nicole said.

"Me too."

Nicole went into her bag and took out her laptop computer. She turned it on and it was loaded. Nicole clicked on the internet browser and it came on with the WWE website. Then Nicole saw something on the slide show very disturbing."

"Oh, my god," Nicole said.

"What?" Tina said as she sat next to Nicole.

"Edge and Lita went to West Newbury, Massachusetts and broke into John's dad's house."

"Oh, my god."

"I gotta call John."

Nicole went into her purse and took out her cell phone. Then she dialed John's cell phone number and waited for John to pick up. Then his voicemail showed up.

"John, it's Nicole. If you're going to West Newbury, Massachusetts right now, you need to hurry because Edge and Lita are there right now."

Nicole ended the call and then started to get dizzy.

"Nicole, are you all right?" Tina asked as Nicole tried to breathe.

Then without warning, Nicole suddenly fainted.

"Nicole!" Tina said as she went over to Nicole. "Nicole! Nicole, wake up!"

Then Tina ran out of the locker room to get help. As Tina was running through the hallway, she came across a 6'0" blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Tina said as she ran over to the woman. "My friend, she just fainted and I need your help."

"Okay, where is she?" the woman said.

"In the locker room."

"Okay, let's go."

Tina and the woman ran down the hallway and went inside the locker room. Nicole was still laying on the floor.

"Excuse me," the woman said as she shook Nicole, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"She's still out," Tina said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some help."

"Okay."

The woman went out of the locker room but she grabbed a wooden baseball bat and slowly went back inside. Then while Tina was tending to Nicole, the woman struck Tina in the head with the bat and Tina fell down.

"One down, three to go," the woman said.

Then she found a huge black blanket and covered Tina and carried her out of the locker room.

Meanwhile, Delancey and Rochelle were walking down the hallway to meet up with Nicole and Tina and when they reached the locker room, they found Nicole still lying on the floor.

"Oh, my god," Rochelle said as she and Delancey entered the locker room.

"Nicole!" Delancey said as she shook Nicole. "Wake up! What happened?"

"I have no idea." Then Rochelle looked at Nicole's laptop computer at what freaked Nicole out. "Uh, Delancey?"

"What?"

"Look."

Then Rochelle showed Delancey the disturbing news.

"Those assholes!" Delancey said. "See? That's why I went to Smackdown because I didn't want to deal with this. Where's Tina?"

"I don't know," Rochelle said. "Maybe she went to get help or she probably doesn't know about Nicole."

"Okay, I'm gonna get some help."

"Okay."

Then as Delancey left the locker room, she immediately was struck in the head by a wooden baseball bat and fell to the ground.

"Delancey!" Rochelle said as she walked over to Delancey. "Delancey!"

Then Rochelle slowly walked towards the doorway and quickly popped her head out of the locker room. No one was there in the hallway. Rochelle pulled Delancey into the locker room and then slowly walked out of the locker room.

Then Rochelle quickly ran through the hallway until she tripped on a wire and fell flat on her face. Rochelle tried to get up, but then the same blonde woman struck her in the head with the same baseball bat.

"Three down, one to go," the woman said.

A few minutes later, Nicole finally woke up and noticed that Tina was gone.

"Tina?" Nicole said. "Tina, are you here?"

Nicole got up and went to the restroom. Of course, Tina wasn't there. Then Nicole walked out of the locker room. As she was walking through the hallway, she didn't notice that the blonde woman was following her. When Nicole reached the catering room, she went inside and Jason, Jeremy, and Ryan were there.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," the guys said.

"Have you seen Tina?"

"Not since Delancey and Rochelle came here," Jason said.

"Do you know were Delancey and Rochelle is?"

"We thought they were with you and Tina," Jeremy said.

"Okay, what is going on here? Maybe I'll give Delancey a call because she has to be somewhere here in this arena."

"I'll call Rochelle," Brent said.

Nicole and Brent dialed Delancey and Rochelle's cell phone numbers but they went into their voicemails.

"Great," Nicole said. "Delancey's not picking up her cell phone."

"And neither is Rochelle," Brent said.

"I'll call Tina."

Nicole dialed Tina's cell phone number but she went into her voicemail.

"Great," Nicole said. "Now Tina's not picking up her cell phone."

"Okay, let's split up," Ryan said. "Nicole, you go with Jason and Jeremy."

"Okay."

Everyone split up and went their separate ways. They looked everywhere in the arena and even outside. Then everyone met in the locker room.

"Great," Nicole said. "2/3 of Eddie's Angels and Tina are missing and Edge and Lita are in West Newbury, Massachusetts at my fiance's dad's house doing God knows what. This is not good."

"Okay, Nicole, calm down and breathe," Jason said as Nicole did what he said. "Now all we gotta do is wait. We're gonna stay here with you until John gets back. In the meantime, you gotta get ready for your match."

"Okay."

Everyone had no idea of the reason why Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle were missing but it was soon going to be revealed later that night.

A little later, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the champ is here," Edge said, "and the former champion, John Cena, not so much. Some of you may have heard there was a little incident earlier on today, but I'll get to that because first, I want to tell you a little story and this story is about a champion, me. You see, lately, I've been a little stressed out lately and at Summerslam, I have to defend the WWE Title against John Cena and I can lose his belt on a disqualification. And not only that, I have to go to Cena's home turf of Boston to do it. And later on tonight, I have to defend my title against Carlito right here on RAW. So I decided that I needed a little R & R and I need to take a trip. Let my hair down, put my feet up. So earlier today, Lita and I took a little trip. We decided to go to West Newbury, Massachusetts, the hometown of the one and only John Cena. You wanna see what happened? Well, roll the footage. See for yourselves up on the Titantron."

John's house was shown on the Titantron and then Edge and Lita were shown inside in the kitchen. Then they showed them in John's old room and Edge went through a wardrobe of John's stuff and made a joke about the wrestling boots being there and said that John can't wrestle. Edge then pulled out a Larry Bird jersey and wiped his nose on it. Then the Titantron showed Edge and Lita standing on the bed. Photos were then shown of John as a kid and Edge and Lita went into the family room and looked at what Edge called it "The Cena Wall of Crap." John's dad comes in and looks angered. The audio was down as Edge was commentating on the video live. Edge then said to pause the video and was about to tell everyone about what really happened.

"I told Cena's dad that he was going to beat him to within an inch of his life at Summerslam," Edge said, "and there was nothing him, John, the people in Boston, John's little bitches, or anyone can do about it. So you wanna see how this beautiful tale unfolded? Roll it, let's see it."

The Titantron play back video with Edge saying that he and Lita were leaving and then Edge knocked John's dad down with a slap and left. The footage was shown in slow motion and over and over.

"My, oh, my," Edge said. "That's good stuff. And see, because of that, John is at home consoling his dad right now putting an ice pack on his face saying, 'Don't worry, dad. I'll beat Edge at Summerslam. I really will.' But that's not the way the real John Cena versus Edge story goes. Now the real story goes like this. Chapter one, we go all the way back to Wrestlemania 21. The Money in the Bank Ladder match when I won the championship opportunity anytime I see fit. Chapter two, where I cashed in that opportunity after John Cena survived the Elimination Chamber and I beat him 1-2-3 for my first ever WWE Championship. Chapter three, good times. Live sex celebrations, the highest ratings that RAW has seen in over five years. Chapter four, like any good story, there's always a twist. With every advantage in his corner, at the Royal Rumble, John Cena beat me for the WWE Championship but the story doesn't end there because I keep coming back. On July 3rd on RAW, I won a Triple Threat match and won my second WWE Championship. And chapter five, John, it's happening right now and you're sitting at home with your arm around your dad, after I bitchslapped him, watching this. And chapter six, John, well, that's the ending and every good story needs a grand finale, a great ending and usually the good guy wins, throws on the white hat, walks away. But this is the real world, son, and I'm throwing on my black hat. This story is going to have a happy ending, but it is going to be for me."

Nicole and the guys saw the whole thing and Nicole was immediately shocked.

"That asshole," Jason said. "He thinks he can get away with this."

"I'll tell you," Jeremy said, "the minute John gets here, he's gonna kick Edge's ass."

"Hell, yeah," Brent said.

"Nicole, are you all right?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said standing up. "I just wanna kick Lita's ass once and for all."

"Alright, we'll walk with you and make sure you're safe," Jason said.

"Okay."

Then Nicole and the guys left the locker room.

It was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Lita and Lita was in the ring with Edge waiting for Nicole to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a white tank top with slits on the sides, black pants, black buckled arm warmers, and her hair was straight. Nicole walked down the ramp extremely pissed off and got into the ring. She tried to attack Lita but the referee held her back.

"And the challenger, now residing in Atlanta, Georgia, Lita," Lillian announced.

Nicole handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Edge left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The two tied up and Lita grabbed a side headlock. Nicole sent Lita to the ropes, but Lita came back with a headscissors takedown. Lita sent Nicole head first into the turnbuckle and then stomped at her in the corner as Edge looked on with a smile. Nicole came back with a takedown and then a series of right hands. Nicole nailed more right hands and then scored with a dropkick. Nicole went to the middle ropes but Lita caught her and flipped her down to the mat by her hair.

Lita draped Nicole over the bottom rope and then gave her a knee to the back. Lita slapped Nicole but Nicole came back with some shots to the midsection until Lita nailed a Russian leg sweep for two. Lita locked in a surfboard as the fans got behind Nicole. Nicole fought out and then nailed a flying forearm and then a back elbow in the corner. Nicole got up on the turnbuckle scored with the hurricanranna out of the corner and then nailed a clothesline for a near fall.

Lita raked the eyes and then went for the DDT but Nicole held the top rope to block it. Nicole covered but Edge pulled her out of the ring. Nicole argued with Edge and she got back into the ring and Lita then rolled Nicole up and used the ropes but the referee caught her. Nicole then got a roll up with a bridge for a near fall and Nicole went for the X Factor but Edge got on the apron. Edge tossed the belt into the ring and kept the referee distracted while Lita nailed Nicole with the belt and then covered for the win!

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Lita," Lillian announced.

Edge got into the ring and he and Lita hugged each other. Then they laughed at Nicole who was still unconscious and left the ring.

Later in the locker room, Nicole and the guys were still in the locker room and there was still no word of Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina. The next match was the non-title match between Edge and Carlito.

Carlito's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Trish Stratus following him. The two walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Then Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. She had the customized Women's Championship belt over her shoulder. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Trish and Lita leave the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Carlito nailed some left hands and then sent Edge to the ropes and hit a back elbow knockdown. Carlito nailed more left hands and then a nice suplex for a one count. Edge came back with an eye poke and then worked Carlito over in the corner. Edge sent Carlito the opposite corner and charged in but ate boot. Carlito scored with a clothesline and a chop before nailing some shoulders in the corner. Carlito whipped Edge hard to the other corner and then stomped away at him.

Carlito scored with a scoop slam on Edge and then a nice leg drop for a near fall. Edge came back with a shot to the gut and then worked over the back of Carlito. Edge back dropped Carlito the apron but Carlito then sent Edge head first into the corner and then came off the top with a moonsault on Edge for two when Lita put Edge's foot on the rope and pulled Edge to the outside. Edge then got back inside and Carlito came off the top rope but Edge hit a mid air dropkick. Edge locked in a bear hug on the mat on Carlito and Carlito fought out with elbows but then Lita grabbed his foot on the outside. Trish decked Lita on the outside and then Carlito took over on Edge. Carlito hit the running knee lift and then a clothesline followed by the springboard back elbow for two.

Carlito did a springboard flip off the middle rope and then nailed a hurricanrana into a pin for two. Edge came back with the Edge-O-Matic for a near fall and signaled for the Spear and went for it but Carlito leapfrogged it. Carlito went for the back cracker but Edge reversed and hit the Spear.

John then entered the ring out of nowhere and hammered away at Edge like a man possessed. Then security was trying to stop him and Edge was trying to escape through the crowd but John catches him and hammers away at Edge some more as security grabbed John and Edge escaped.

"I knew John was gonna show up," Jason said. "I just knew it."

"Man, Edge was running like a coward and couldn't face John like a man," Jeremy said.

"What a joke he is," Brent said.

"Yeah, he's saying he's the best and he runs like a coward," Ryan said.

"Well, Edge is not so fast with the trash talk now, huh?" Nicole said.

"So, you think Hulk Hogan is gonna show up?" Jason said.

"Of course, he'll show up. I mean, for the past month, Randy has been hitting on Hulk Hogan's daughter, made a mockery of his family, and being a complete asshole. I'm telling you, Randy has gone completely out of control. You don't think he had something with Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina disappearing, do you?"

"We don't know," Jeremy said. "He can't touch them, so we're left without a clue."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Brent said.

"It's John," John said from outside.

"Come in," Ryan said.

John walked inside and Nicole walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, John, I'm sorry," Nicole said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," John said. "It's not your fault."

"Yo, man, we feel bad for what happened earlier," Jason said.

"Yeah, man," Jeremy said. "Edge is a jerk for going to your old man's house and slapping him."

"Yeah, I should kick his ass myself," Brent said.

"So, where are the girls?" John asked.

"They're missing," Nicole said.

"Missing?"

"Yeah," Ryan said. "The moment when the girls came back, Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina just disappeared."

"Everyone's been looking for them all night, but still no sign," Jason said.

"I think you should come with me," John said.

"Okay," Nicole said.

"Thanks for looking after her."

"No problem," Jeremy said.

Then John and Nicole left the locker room.

"Um, John, there's something else you should know," Nicole said. "I lost the Women's Championship tonight."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," John said as he hugged Nicole.

"But I got a rematch at Summerslam."

"That's great. When we get to Boston, I'll help you train for it."

"Okay."

Then John and Nicole walked away not noticing that the blonde woman was about to pull another stunt on somebody.

Then back at the arena, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He got on the turnbuckle and did his pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Well, I have waited literally all night," Randy said onto the microphone. "I have waited all night. I've given Hulk Hogan plenty of time to show up in this ring and face me like a man. Where's he at? You know, if there's one word that can describe Hulk Hogan's decision on not showing up here tonight, that word would be 'smart' because Hogan knows best, he really does. And he knows that if he showed up in this ring and faced the Legend Killer in this ring tonight, the same thing would happen to him that has happened to every other legend who has crossed my path. Roll the tape."

Then the Titantron showed a video package of Randy and his Legend Killing exploits.

"Now, Hulk, I got a little secret to share with you," Randy said. "You are the inspiration that caused me to become the Legend Killer in the first place. I used to watch you as a kid. Walk to the ring, the same old song and dance, same old tired act. Yet all these idiots would chant your name. I just didn't get it." The fans chanted "Hogan!" "So I told myself back then that one day, I would be the man who killed Hulkamania. I would be the man who destroyed Hulkamania for good, forever. So it's needless to say that I've been looking forward to this Sunday for a long time. This Sunday is my true destiny. I kill the biggest legend that there ever was. Now I know that Hulk Hogan will have Eddie's Angels at his corner, but there's just another secret I like to share. You see, since Eddie's Angels wanna mess with me, it just so happens that there's one Angel left standing and maybe this one should learn about what happens when you mess with me. Let's go outside, shall we?"

Then the Titantron showed the outside of the arena. There was a blue van and the same blonde woman from earlier was shown in front of the van.

"Hello, Nicole," the woman said. "My name is Alicia Weatherford and I'm here to tell you that this Eddie's Angels thing will stop. You see, I came to Randy Orton and told him that I was going to help him get rid of you and your girlfriends. So, you're probably wondering what happened to them and your red-headed friend who wasn't there for you during your Women's Championship match. Well, it was reported today that Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, and Tina Alexander were missing and everybody was looking for them. Well, I had something to do with that."

Alicia took out a key from her pocket and opened the back of the van to reveal Delancey, Rochelle, and Tina tied together and taped on their mouths.

"Okay, here's how it went down. The girls came to the arena and Nicole found out about John Cena's family emergency, so she fainted. Then these three tried to help her and get help and then the next thing, all three got whacked and ended up this van. Now you know, Nicole, you're so lucky that you didn't get whacked, so let me give you some advice. Stay out of business that isn't yours and I will see you at Summerslam."

Alicia closed the van and walked away.

John and Nicole watched the whole thing and Nicole smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" John said.

"Randy and Alicia aren't as smart as they thought," Nicole said.

Back at the arena...

"So, Hulk, ask yourself one question," Randy said. "Do you really want Hulkamania to end this way? Because all it's gonna take is one RKO."

Hulk Hogan's entrance theme played and the phony Hulk Hogan came out from the curtain and made his way to the ring. He grabbed the microphone from Randy and said,

"Well, you know, Randy, brother, so you think you can kill Hulkamania? Well, I'm here to tell you, brother, you're right. It's not because you're the Legend Killer, it's because, brother, I got the bad knee from the couch accident. I'm really tired and the main thing, brother, I'm a junior senior citizen. So what you gonna do when I soil myself in the ring all over you, brother?

Then Hulk Hogan's entrance theme played again and the real Hulk came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top, purple plaid miniskirt, black net stockings, black combat boots, and black buckled arm warmers. The two walked down the ramp and Hulk got into the ring.

Randy stomped Hulk and Hulk got up. Hulk then hit a series of right hands and then a big boot to the face to send Randy out of the ring. Nicole got into the ring as the phony Hulk tapped the real Hulk on the back and Hulk is pissed off. Hulk went for the big boot on him but botched it. He then gave him the phony Hulk a slam and then the elbow drop. Hulk hammered away at the phony Hulk and then threw him to the outside.

Randy was now at the top of the ramp and Hulk grabbed the microphone and said,

"Now, Orton, you can joke all you want in front of all these Hulkamaniacs, but when you come out here and insult me, my family, my friends, Eddie's Angels, and in front of my family, the Hulkamaniacs, well, Orton, the joke is over. But I can rest assure come this Sunday, Hulkamania will be at Summerslam. You know, I am really glad I inspired you. I'm really glad that you're all pumped up and on your game because there is one legend that the Legend Killer can't kill and that's the legend of Hulkamania. And I guess we can say that there is one question that I have to ask myself. Whatcha gonna do, brother, when the power of all these millions of Hulkamaniacs run wild on you?"

Then Hulk gave the microphone to Nicole and she said,

"Hey, Randy, since you decided to cross the line against Eddie's Angels, and I think you did, there's two things that you need to know. One, tell your little bitch, Alicia Weatherford, that she will soon get a fair warning because she formed an alliance with you. And two..." Nicole took out a key from her pocket, "...you know what this is? This happens to be a key to a forklift that Alicia drove to trap our boys in the locker room and there's a key to that van outside. Guess what? You got outsmarted again because Rochelle Kennedy made plenty of copies of keys just in case you try something. It looks like the last Angel standing just told you a little secret of our own, you snot-nosed scumbag."

Then Jason, Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan came out from the curtain and Jason first nailed Randy in the back and Jeremy, Brent, and Ryan joined him to beat on Randy. The guys carried Randy into the ring and Randy was laying on the mat in pain. Brent and Ryan then picked Randy up to make him stand up. Nicole stood in front of Randy and kicked him in the groin. The guys held him down and Hulk took off his belt and gave it to Nicole. Nicole then whipped Randy in the back several times and took out a big red marker. She held it up and drew a big X on Randy's back and spit on him.

Then Nicole, Hulk, and the guys held each other's arm in the air and left the ring. They all walked up the ramp and went into the back as RAW went off the air.

As everyone was walking down the hallway, they reached the locker room, went inside, and John, Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle were there.

"Oh, girls, I'm sorry this happened to you," Nicole said as she walked over to them.

"Well, you're the lucky one as always," Tina said.

"Who was that woman?" Delancey said.

"Alicia Weatherford," Nicole said. "Apparently, she went to Randy Orton because just like Melina, she hates Eddie's Angels."

"Well, it looks like Randy has his own neutralizer," Rochelle said, "but that's not gonna stop us."

"What are we gonna do?" Delancey said.

"We'll figure this out when we leave," Nicole said, "but right now, John and I got a score to settle with the Rated R jackass."

"We won't be gone long," John said.

"Come on, Tina."

Then John, Nicole, and Tina left the locker room.

"Oh, Hulk, will you watch the girls until we come back?" Nicole said went she went back to the locker room.

"Sure," Hulk said as Nicole walked away.

At the arena, John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Tina was wearing a blue lace tank top, denim jeans, and her hair was curled. The three walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John had the WWE Championship belt in his hand and he grabbed a microphone.

"It's been said that Edge has left the building," John said. "I wouldn't count on it, I didn't see him backstage, but I know he's back there shaking his head crying going 'I know I'm so stupid, why am I so stupid?' Because he left behind the one thing he cares about the most. You see, there's two types of people in this world. Those who fight for pride and those who fight for glory. Now Edge, the self-proclaimed Rated R Superstar is one of them dirtbag-cutthroat-stomp-on-your-face-piss-on-your-grave scumbags who fights for the fame and the bragging rights of saying he's the best. Now me, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, the punches that forward that may. For me, I fight for pride. I fight for what I believe in and what I'm proud of and you know, damn it, leather and gold comes and goes, but I got one father just like everybody else in here, you son-of-a-bitch. You wanna come to my old man's home and push him around! You wanna get a psychological advantage at Summerslam! Who's got the psychological advantage now, you son-of-a-bitch! You got the glory of walking down that ramp with your little tramp saying she's the champ? Well, I got news for you, Rated R. You're gonna to need this, so come get it."

John laid the WWE World Title on the mat and took off his "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw it to the crowd.

Edge wasn't able to show up but the fight was definitely on for this Sunday in Beantown.

Later in the hotel room...

"Well, Randy can kiss my ass because we're not gonna let some 6'0" bitch ruin our plan," Delancey said.

"Well, I faced a bigger Diva in the ring and that's you," Nicole said. "Alicia Weatherford? I ain't scared of her, but will all three of us take her down?"

"That is gonna be tough," Tina said.

"That's why I got a plan and since Randy has his own neutralizer, I think it's time we have one of our own," Rochelle said, "and if everything goes well, Alicia will quit the WWE quicker than yesterday's trash."

"You always have good ideas," Nicole said. "Who you got?"

Rochelle took out something out of a manila envelope and laid it on the floor. It was a headshot photo of a girl with blonde hair with pink streaks and black at the bottom with brown eyes.

"Who is she?" Delancey asked.

"Her name is Brittany Swanson and she's 23 years old," Rochelle said. "She 5'10" and she's from Manhattan, New York. She was a first runner up at the Miss Fitness America pageant in 2003 and has a background in gymnastics, dancing, karate, and kickboxing."

"That sounds like a neutralizer to me," Nicole said. "But is she able to take down Alicia?"

"She's very ambitious and you should see her kicks and her finishing move."

"Well, it sounds like her kicks will get a kick out of us," Delancey said.

"Okay, so when are we gonna meet her?" Tina said.

"I'll give her a call and if she agrees to come to the WWE, it'll be Sunday because I know you guys got some stuff to take care of," Rochelle said.

"Cool."

"Well, we've had a bad night, so let's go get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow because Delancey's birthday is tomorrow," Nicole said.

"Yep," Delancey said. "At least that'll help take our minds off of tonight."

"Okay," Tina said. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," everyone else said.

As Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle left the hotel room, Nicole turned to John who was looking out the window the entire time. Nicole walked over to him and she touched his back with her hands. John took one of them and kissed it. He then turned to Nicole and she gave a seductive smile. Nicole pulled down the strap of her black tank top revealing the strap of her black bra and John kissed her. He picked Nicole up and carried her to the bed. John dropped Nicole on the bed and he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. Then they took their clothes off and began to make love. John really needed it after a bad day and so did Nicole.


	34. Late Night with Conan O’Brien

**Chapter 34: Late Night with Conan O'Brien**

Two days later...

**Conan: **My next guest is one of the World Wrestling Entertainment Divas and she will be seen at the pay-per-view special, Summerslam. Here's a clip of her participating in a bikini contest. Check it out.

They showed the clip of Nicole being part of the RAW Diva Bikini Contest back in April. The audience cheered and whistled.

**Conan:** Please welcome, Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing a pink plaid corset top, denim miniskirt, and her hair curled. Conan greeted her with a hug and a kiss. As they both sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Conan:** Well, Nicole, it's great to have you here on the show.

**Nicole:** Thanks for having me here.

**Conan: **Now, we've had John Cena on the show before and I must say, we've had a fun time, so...

**Nicole:** Hey, that was fun and I know there were some secrets that came out.

The audience laughed.

**Conan: **Well, John is backstage and I'm gonna try not to spill any of your own, otherwise, he'll crush me through this desk.

The audience laughed again.

**Conan: **Now, you and John Cena are actually engaged to be married.

**Nicole:** Yes, we are.

The audience applauded.

**Conan: **Can I see the ring?

**Nicole: **Sure.

Nicole extended her hand to Conan and they leaned down to look at Nicole's engagement ring.

**Conan: **Wow, that is beautiful.

**Nicole:** Thank you and the best thing is I never take it off except when I'm showering or taking a bath.

**Conan:** Do you wear it when you're wrestling?

**Nicole:** Absolutely not because I don't wanna lose it. I mean, this ring is way too precious to lose and John would be so mad if I did lose it. So I keep it in a little box before I go out to wrestle and I do wear it when I go out to the ring with John when he goes to wrestle.

**Conan:** Okay, so everything's cool?

**Nicole:** Yeah.

**Conan:** Okay. How much did this ring cost?

**Nicole:** I rather not say.

**Conan:** Okay.

The audience laughed.

**Conan:** Now when John was on the show before, he mentioned that he can't turn down a dare but you're not the type of person to even try a dare. But did you even come close to doing a dare?

**Nicole:** No, I haven't but I have done just one dare.

**Conan:** Really?

**Nicole: **Yeah, this may sound crazy but this is a true story. At a houseshow, I think a few months ago, I was really mad at something, I don't know what it was, and John was like, "Here, I got something to make you feel better." So he pulls out this circus clown costume and I'm like, "Oh, my god, he's got to be kidding me."

**Conan:** Wait a minute, a circus clown costume?

**Nicole: **Yeah.

**Conan:** No way.

**Nicole:** Yeah, so John was like, "I dare you to wear this costume and you'll feel better." And I was like, "Okay, I'll wear it." So I put the costume on and the strangest thing happened. John was right, as usual. After I put the costume on, I laughed at myself and I felt better.

**Conan:** So you walked out to the ring in a circus clown costume and were people laughing at you?

**Nicole: **Of course people were laughing at me and nobody was chanting "Nicole is a clown." But after the match was over, I went into the ring, took the circus clown costume, and I was walking around in the ring in my bra and panties and I had to say, "I guess wearing the circus clown costume will make me feel better."

**Conan: **I have to say, if John drinking out of a puddle was silly enough, a beautiful girl like you wouldn't wear a circus clown costume.

**Nicole:** Hey, John can't turn down a dare, but I can. And I know all of you are wondering if I kissed him the day he drunk out of that puddle, yes, and it was _after_ he washed his mouth.

The audience laughed.

**Conan: **Wow, I guess you can put up with him.

The audience laughed again.

**Conan:** Now you recently had your tour that ended and your album, "The Beauty of St. Louis" just went gold, is that right?

**Nicole: **Yes, I had my own headlining tour that ended last month and just last week, my album went gold in England.

The audience applauded.

**Conan:** Congratulations.

**Nicole:** I have to say, I didn't think that my singing career would be amazing as John's and he's the one that offered me to do this and if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a singing career.

The audience applauded.

**Conan:** So there are plans for a second album?

**Nicole: **Definitely, and if things go well, then maybe I'll start recording again sometime in October.

**Conan:** That's great. Now another thing that people have been buzzing about, this group in the WWE called "Eddie's Angels." Now how did that started?

**Nicole:** Well, the group consists of myself and two Smackdown Divas Rochelle Kennedy and Delancey Scott, who recently went to Smackdown from RAW, and this started back in February after my psycho ex-fiancé made some rash comments about Eddie Guerrero, who was a WWE superstar who passed away nine months ago. Us girls and Rey Mysterio, we had to let him have it and the reason why Randy Orton made those comments about Eddie Guerrero was to get to the World Heavyweight Championship, but the Angels stopped him right there at Wrestlemania.

The audience applauded.

**Conan: **That's cool. Now the Angels are back and you girls are teaming up with Hulk Hogan who's facing Randy Orton at Summerslam, are you?

**Nicole: **Yeah, Randy is at it again trying to kill another legend and he was hitting on Hulk Hogan's daughter to get to him. So Eddie's Angels played some pranks on Randy to let him know that he needed to cut it out or suffer the consequences and Randy has been suffering the consequences.

**Conan:** Yeah, if I were to hit on you, you girls would tie me up and torture me.

**Nicole:** We would.

The audience laughed.

**Conan:** Yeah. Um, two nights ago, you lost the Women's Championship to Lita but you're gonna have a rematch at Summerslam this Sunday on pay-per-view and RAW is on Monday nights at 9:00 on USA. Nicole, thank you very much for coming.

**Nicole:** Thank you very much for having me here.

The audience applauded.


	35. Getting Things Together in Boston

**Chapter 35: Getting Things Together in Boston**

Three days later...

John, Nicole, and Tina traveled to John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and Summerslam was the next day. The gang had 2 full days of training and were taking it easy for today. John was throwing the first pitch at a Boston Red Sox game and he was also handling the coin toss at a New England Patriots game.

After the Boston Red Sox game, John and Nicole were traveling to West Newbury, Massachusetts because Nicole wanted to give John's dad something after what happened. Tina was still at the hotel. When John and Nicole reached John's dad's house, John parked the car and turned it off.

"You sure you wanna do this?" John asked.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "It's the least I could do after what happened."

"Alright."

Nicole got out of the car and took out a gift basket with two teddy bears dressed in a Boston Celtics basketball jersey and a New England Patriots football jersey, a bottle of Chardonnay, and a bouquet of white roses. When Nicole arrived at the door, she rang the doorbell. A minute later, John's dad, John Sr. opened the door.

"Nicole," John Sr. said. "What a surprise."

"Hi, John," Nicole said. "I wanted to come here and give you this and it's the least I could so after...you know."

"Oh, that's very nice of you. Thank you. Why don't you come in?"

"Okay."

Then Nicole went inside and John Sr. closed the door. The two went inside the family room and sat on the couch. Nicole tried not to think about the moment when Edge slapped John Sr. in there.

"So, how is everybody?" Nicole said.

"We're doing good," John Sr. said. "How are things with you and John?"

"Good as usual. I am so sorry about what happened Monday. I still can't believe Edge and Lita came here, went through your son's stuff, and pushed you around. It was really disrespectful."

"Yeah. John told me about your situation as well, but I was really impressed with the way you retaliated against your ex-fiancé."

"Hey, Randy thought he was smart, him and his new comrade, Alicia Weatherford. But Eddie's Angels know how to make a comeback. And besides, I got a rematch tomorrow and John is gonna help me train for it."

"That's good. He helped you train for the Women's Championship match last year and I'm glad he's doing it again."

"Yeah. I won my first Women's Championship because of him. You really raised a wonderful son and I'm gonna marry him."

"Well, I'm glad my son gave you everything and made you happy. That makes me happy."

"I'm glad as well. Well, I must go."

"Okay, well, I'll see you and John tomorrow and tell your dad to call me."

"I will."

"Thanks again for the present."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Then Nicole left the house.

She walked back to the car and got inside.

"So everything's cool?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Everything's cool. Your dad is so awesome."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him."

John started the car and he and Nicole drove away.

John and Nicole went back to Boston to the hotel and were about to go to the New England Patriots game. Nicole had finished getting ready and was writing an entry in her diary._"August 19th. Dear Diary, Just when I thought things were about to get better, it all came crashing down Monday night. I'm not going to back down quickly because in my heart, I will reclaim what's rightfully mine and so will John. I will teach the people who messed with me, my fiancé, and my friends. Those were huge mistakes they made. The biggest party of the summer is tomorrow and I'm praying to God that things will get better by then." _

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, John came out of the bathroom.

"So, you ready?" John said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Nicole said. "First you threw the first pitch again at the Boston Red Sox game, and now you're handling the coin toss at a New England Patriots game."

"Well, Beantown's got a lot of respect for me and that's why I'm from here, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go."

John and Nicole left the hotel room and went next door to Tina's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Tina opened the door and she was holding Baby.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Tina said.

"John and I are about to leave," Nicole said. "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, you're missing out on a good time," John said.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure," Tina said. "I'm still shaking from Monday night since we're here and I still need some time alone."

"Okay, we're not gonna force you."

"Alright, take care of my baby and we'll see you when we get back," Nicole said.

"Okay, have fun," Tina said.

"Bye."

"Bye," John said as Tina closed the door.

"Wow, I feel really bad for Tina. I don't blame her for what happened on Monday."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

Then John and Nicole took the elevator down to the lobby and left the hotel.

John and Nicole had a good time at the New England Patriots game and the team was facing the Arizona Cardinals. After John handled the coin toss, he and Nicole decided to stay to watch the game. The New England Patriots won the game beating the Arizona Cardinals with the score of 30-3.

Later, John, Nicole, and Tina met up with Dave, Rochelle, Bobby, and Delancey at Fleming's Steakhouse and Wine Bar for dinner. Everyone were seated and the waiter came over and the gang ordered their drinks.

"So, how was your day?" Dave asked.

"It was good," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Of course as you know, John was threw the first pitch at the Boston Red Sox game and he handled the coin toss at the New England Patriots game."

"Must've been fun," Rochelle said.

"Yeah and John and I went to West Newbury because I wanted to give his dad a gift as sort of an apology for what happened on Monday."

"How is he doing?" Delancey said.

"He's doing good."

"That's good."

"So, Rochelle, how was the meeting with Brittany Swanson?"

"It went well," Rochelle said. "She and I talked, did a little training, and now the plan is set for tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Hey, has anybody seen Layla because I want to congratulate her on winning the Diva Search Wednesday night?" Delancey said.

"I don't think so. I guess we'll see her tomorrow."

"Does anybody know if she's going to RAW or Smackdown?" Bobby said.

"I don't know," Delancey said, "but I think she might be going to RAW."

"I wouldn't count on it because I don't want her to be in a tough situation with another Diva like Ashley and Christy Hemme did," Nicole said.

"You'll take care of it, don't worry," John said.

"Yeah."

Later after dinner, John, Nicole, and Tina went back to the hotel. Nicole had just come out of the bathroom in her Victoria's Secret signature black cami and boyshort pajamas and put her clothes back in her suitcase. She then went over the window. Then John got out of the bed and walked over to Nicole.

"You okay?" John said as he wrapped his arms around Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nicole said. "I'm just worried about Summerslam, that's all."

"Don't worry." Then John kissed Nicole's cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Try to think about...last year. Remember when you won your first Women's Championship?"

"Yeah, I could never forget it. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life."

"Well, tomorrow, you will become the three-time WWE Women's Champion."

Then Nicole turned around and wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"And you will become the three-time WWE Champion," Nicole said. "We'll be the premier championship couple once again, better than Edge and Lita."

"Damn straight." Then John and Nicole kissed each other. "Come on, let's go get some sleep."

Then John and Nicole got into bed and fell asleep.


	36. Summerslam

**Chapter 36: Summerslam**

The next day was Summerslam and there was a full day ahead until the biggest party of the summer.

At around 7:30am, Nicole woke up in John's arms and she got out of the bed. She went over to the window and looked at it for a while. Then John got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Nicole. She smiled because she knew it was John.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"Good morning," John said. "So are you ready?"

"I've been ready all this time. I could always go for another day of training especially before Summerslam."

"I wonder if Tina is up yet."

"I'm sure she's up. She didn't come with us yesterday, but I believe she wants to train with us."

"Cool."

John, Nicole, and Tina traveled to Hard Nock's Gym in Amesbury, Massachusetts to do their training. They were lifting weights, doing push-ups and sit-ups, ran around the block several times, and even John helped Nicole and Tina with their kickboxing skills.

After two hours of training, the gang went back to Boston to the hotel to shower and change and they immediately went to the arena. Nicole received a text message from Rochelle saying that Randy and Alicia hadn't arrived at the arena yet.

After arriving at the arena and getting their stuff together in the locker room, Nicole and Tina walked down the hallway and met with Rochelle in the catering room.

"Hey," Rochelle said as Nicole and Tina walked over to the table.

"Hey," Nicole said as she and Tina sat down.

"Where's Delancey?" Tina said.

"She and Bobby are on their way," Rochelle said. "I'll talk to her when she gets here."

"So, what's the plan?" Nicole said.

"Okay, we have to stay with our guys until the match so Randy and Alicia won't try anything. Then during the match, if things look bad for us, that's when Brittany makes her move."

"Okay."

"Does Randy and Alicia know about Brittany coming?" Tina said.

"No," Rochelle said. "Those two are so caught up with Hulk Hogan and 'Eddie's Angels,' they don't have a clue."

"Well, let's hope that Hulk Hogan wins his match and we get Alicia out of our hair," Nicole said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright, see ya."

Then everyone went their separate ways.

A little later, Summerslam was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was Nicole versus Lita. Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain with Tina following her.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander, from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a gold metallic top with the Chain Gang logo on it, gold metallic pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a blue crushed velour shrug, blue crushed velour miniskirt, blue velvet boots, and her hair straight. Nicole and Tina walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Tina stood in the middle of the ring as Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Tina waiting for Lita to come out. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Atlanta, Georgia, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She stared at Nicole and Tina as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. She got back down and began to talk trash to Nicole and Tina. Tina got out of the ring as Lita handed the belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Then he called for the bell.

Nicole and Lita started things off with a couple of wristlocks. Nicole pushed Lita to the ropes, whereupon Lita rebounded and wrapped herself around Nicole's shoulders and spun her around. Lita kicked Nicole in the upper-body, but Nicole whipped Lita back into the ropes. Lita came back with a sunset flip, forcing Nicole into a roll-up for a near-pin.

Breaking off, Lita came back with a kick to Nicole's stomach and then the head. Tina then sprung up on the apron to distract the referee and Lita long enough for Nicole to come back with an eyerack on Lita. In pain, Nicole kicked Lita in the back followed by a bodyslam and get a two count. After another bodyslam by Nicole, Lita fought back with three punches to Nicole's stomach. Nicole countered with an elbow to Lita's face getting another near-pin.

Nicole continued to work Lita's stomach with a series of stomps and kicks. She then grabbed Lita by the head and rammed her face into the turnbuckle. A hair-pull by Nicole led to a flip across the ring. Lita tried to come back with a few punches, but Nicole continued her beatdown for another near-pin.

A bodyslam attempt by Nicole turned into a near-pin roll-up for Lita, causing the two to break off. Nicole kicked Lita down and then pulled back on Lita's head by the hair, while holding Lita's body down with her foot. When the referee told her to stop, Nicole switched to pulling up on Lita's arms instead. In pain, Lita managed to flip Nicole over and off to stop the hold.

Lita gained some momentum with some punches to Nicole's head and stomach, whipping Nicole off the ropes and into a flying clothesline. A couple more kicks to the stomach and then a DDT led to a near-pin of Nicole for Lita. Nicole tried to stop Lita's climb up on the ropes, only to have her punch blocked and Lita knocking her down with a punch of her own. The referee turned to look at Nicole's condition long enough for Tina to climb back up on the apron and push Lita off by flipping her in the air and having Lita nearly land on her head. With Lita dazed, Nicole got the STFU for the victory.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Tina got into the ring as the referee handed Nicole the Women's Championship belt and raised her left arm in the air along with Tina. Nicole and Tina hugged each other and they bent down and started talking smack to Lita. Nicole then went up on the turnbuckle and raised the Women's Title belt in the air and got back down. She and Tina left the ring and as the two Divas were walking up the ramp and were about the reach the back, Nicole and Tina turned around and Nicole once again raised the title belt in the air. Then Nicole and Tina went to the back.

"Whoo, the champ is back!" Tina said. "The champ is back!"

"Yeah and when John becomes the WWE Champion," Nicole said, "we are going to party all night in Beantown."

"Oh, yeah. The three-time WWE Women's Champion, that must be amazing as winning the title last year."

"Oh, yeah. Now my Summerslam record is 2-0 and I plan to stay undefeated at Summerslam."

"Yes, ma'am."

Before the Legend versus Legend Killer match, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway until they heard some commotion inside the Women's Locker Room. The Angels went inside and they saw Trish, Torrie, Maria, Candice, Jillian, Ashley, and Kelly in the restroom gathering around the 2006 Diva Search winner, Layla, in the shower and she was wet.

"Excuse me," Delancey said as the Divas stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on here?" Nicole said.

"Um..." Trish, Torrie, Maria, Candice, Jillian, Ashley, and Kelly said.

"Why are you girls in the shower?" Rochelle said. "And why is Layla wet?"

"Well, we were just having fun with her, that's all," Trish said.

"Really?" Delancey said.

"Yeah, we were," Ashley said.

"Layla, are they telling the truth?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Layla said. "We were just joking around. That's all."

"Okay, I don't wanna have to hurt somebody here."

"Let's go, ladies," Rochelle said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" left the Women's Locker Room and Layla followed them.

"Hey, girls," Layla said as "Eddie's Angels" turned around. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't get the chance to say hi to you earlier."

"That's okay," Rochelle said.

"First of all, congratulations," Nicole said. "This must be exciting for you."

"Yes, it is," Layla said. "I'm still in shock in though."

"Well, trust us," Delancey said. "This is the beginning for you."

"Well, we don't have time to talk because we gotta meet with Hulk Hogan," Rochelle said.

"Oh, okay, well, good luck tonight," Layla said.

"Thanks," the Angels said.

"We'll talk to you later," Nicole said.

"Bye," Layla said as "Eddie's Angels" walked away.

Then it was time for the Legend versus Legend Killer match between Hulk Hogan and Randy Orton. Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Alicia Weatherford following him. Alicia was wearing a black tank top with a slice across the front with silver studded strands, black pants with a slice on the sides, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Alicia stood in the middle of the ring as Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and stood next to Alicia waiting for Hulk to come out. Then Hulk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. The Angels were wearing Hulk Hogan "Addicted Since" T-shirts cut into tube tops and black miniskirts. Delancey was also wearing black arm warmers with buckles. She and Nicole were wearing black boots and Rochelle was wearing black platform pumps. The four walked down the ramp and Hulk got into the ring first. Delancey jumped into the ring next and Rochelle got up the steps and went into the ring. Then Nicole used Melina's ring entrance to get in the ring. The Angels posed with Hulk Hogan as he ripped his shirt off. Randy then began to talk trash to "Eddie's Angels" as the Angels and Alicia left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The two locked up with Hulk overpowering Randy down to the canvas. They locked up again and Randy grabbed a side headlock. Hulk sent Randy to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block and then Randy backed off into the corner. There's another lock up and again Randy goes to the side headlock. The fans chanted "Let's go, Hulk!" as Hulk tried to fight out with a top wrist lock and does so. Randy kicks Hulk in the gut and then hammers at the back of the Hulkster. Randy takes Hulk down with an uppercut and then stomped away at him on the canvas. Randy went to send Hulk head first to the corner but Hulk blocked and did so to Randy.

Hulk nailed some right hands and then continued with some mounted punches from the second rope and then bit the forehead of Randy. Hulk scored with an eye poke and then a right hand and then a clothesline and then choked at Randy over the middle rope. Hulk hit some more straight right hands on Randy, and then raked the back of Randy. Hulk raked the chest of Randy and then hammered away at him with more right hands. Hulk sent Randy to the ropes and went for another right but Randy bailed to the outside and dragged Hulk's leg across the apron and hammered away at the injured knee of Hulk. Randy then was talking trash to Eddie's Angels and went back in the ring. Randy then jumped up and down on the leg of Hulk using the ropes for leverage and Randy stomped away at the fallen Hulk and then took him down with a chop block. Randy headed up top and dived off with a cross body but Hulk ducked and Randy crashed to the canvas.

Hulk nailed some right hands and then went for a big boot but Randy slid under and then nailed the dropkick. Randy is stalking Hulk for the RKO and scores with it. Randy covers and gets the three, but Hulk got his leg on the rope at the last minute. Lilian then announces that the referee noticed the foot was on the ropes and the match will continue. Randy got pissed and yelled at the referee and Randy nails some right hands on Hulk, but Hulk starts to Hulk up. Hulk nailed some right hands and then the big boot. Hulk scored with the leg drop for the win.

"Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and hugged Hulk. The referee then raised Hulk's arm in the air along with "Eddie's Angels." Alicia went into the ring to check on Randy and "Eddie's Angels" then made fun of her. Then Alicia got extremely pissed off and immediately nailed Nicole with a right hand and to Delancey. Then Rochelle jumped on Alicia's back and Alicia flipped Rochelle on the mat. Hulk then grabbed Alicia and Alicia begged Hulk not to hit her.

Then out of nowhere, a girl with blonde hair with pink streaks and black at the bottom wearing a white jacket, blue midriff tank top, and white shorts climbed on the turnbuckle and landed a dropkick on Alicia's back. It was actually Eddie's Angels' new neutralizer, Brittany Swanson. As Alicia tried to get up, Brittany landed an enziguri in the head. Then she and "Eddie's Angels" got together and they gave Alicia the bumps. Rochelle then got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and went back inside of the ring. Rochelle put the chair on Alicia's ankle and Brittany climbed up the turnbuckle. Then Brittany landed a Moonsault to Alicia's ankle in the chair and Alicia was whining in pain. Then Brittany and "Eddie's Angels" grabbed Alicia and tossed her out of the ring. Randy helped Alicia up as Nicole asked for a microphone and said,

"Hey, Randy, since you had your own neutralizer to take out only 2/3 of 'Eddie's Angels,' and Tina, we went and got our own neutralizer. Meet the newest Diva of the WWE, Brittany Swanson."

As Randy and Alicia left to go to the back, Hulk, "Eddie's Angels," and Brittany raised each other's arms in the air and they pose with each other. Then everyone left the ring and walked up the ramp. Then they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air one more time and they went to the back.

"Thank you very much, ladies," Hulk said. "You really are angels sent down from heaven."

"Hey, anything for the legend himself," Nicole said.

"So, this is Brittany Swanson, huh?"

"That's me," Brittany said as she extended her hand to Hulk and he shook it. "Just like every Hulkamaniac, I was one of them and still am. It's such an honor to meet you."

"You too."

"Well, Brit, I gotta tell you," Nicole said, "Rochelle never lies. You really handled Alicia very well."

"Yeah, you definitely got it what it takes to stand up to Divas like her," Delancey said.

"Hey, I've been working my butt off for two years to get here and I'm glad that I'm finally here," Brittany said.

"So, where are you going to be at? RAW or Smackdown?" Nicole asked.

"I'm actually going to be on RAW."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Well, you and Tina oughta take care of her," Hulk said. "Brittany is gonna be a tough act to follow." Hulk and the girls laughed. "Well, ladies, thank you very much. Eddie Guerrero would be very proud that you girls stuck up for me."

"Hey, we knew Randy hasn't changed," Nicole said. "If hitting on your daughter was a way to get to you, he was dead wrong."

"It was truly an honor to work with you," Delancey said. "This will be a moment I'll never forget."

"Me too," Rochelle said.

"Hope to work with you girls again," Hulk said.

"Goodbye," Nicole said.

Then Hulk walked away. He then was greeted by John and Tina and they walked up to "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany.

"Hey, girls, you did it," Tina said.

Then everyone hugged each other for another mission accomplished.

"John and Tina, this is Brittany Swanson," Nicole said. "Brittany, this is Tina Alexander and my wonderful fiancé, John Cena."

"It's nice to meet you both," Brittany said shaking John and Tina's hand.

"Nice to meet you," John said. "You know, you got some good moves out there. I could use someone like you on my team."

"Team?" Nicole said.

"Yeah. If 'Eddie's Angels' can solve problems, then so will...the Chain Gang Diva Squad consisting of Brittany, Tina, and Nicole."

"The Chain Gang Diva Squad," Tina said nodding her head. "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said.

"I mean, if it's okay with you, Brittany, and you, Rochelle," John said. "I mean, no team could ever replace 'Eddie's Angels,' especially after you girls stopped Randy Orton twice at Wrestlemania and Summerslam."

"It's definitely okay with me," Rochelle said. "What about you, Brittany?"

"I'm so in," Brittany said.

"Cool," John said. "And if things don't go well tonight, in which they will, then the girls with be the next choice."

"Sounds good enough to me," Nicole said. "It looks like we have another running buddy tagging along with us."

"Hey, I don't mind having more company and besides, Tina, you're gonna have someone to bunk with finally."

"Yeah, I think Brittany and I are gonna get along fine," Tina said as she wrapped her arm around Brittany. "Oh, before I forget, you girls are gonna have to hear this. Alicia quit the WWE."

"No!" Rochelle said.

"Are you serious?" Delancey said.

"I'm dead serious," Tina said. "John and I were walking down the hallway and we passed the locker room where Randy and Alicia was. Alicia said, 'If you or anybody else can't stop "Eddie's Angels," you might as well stop being an asshole and get over yourself.'"

"And then Randy was like, 'What the hell does that supposed to mean?'" John explained.

"And Alicia said, 'It means that messing with the girls and siding with you was a big mistake. So read my lips: I quit.'"

"Wow," Rochelle said. "It looks like Randy will finally have to come to his senses and straighten up. Boy, do I love being in 'Eddie's Angels.'"

Everybody laughed.

"This could mean one or two things," Nicole said. "Randy's legend killing days are over or he's gonna want a rematch. If Randy wants a rematch, then the Angels will keep going until he stops being an asshole."

"Hey, I could go on as long as I want," Delancey said. "I don't care."

"Well, I guess with Alicia gone," Brittany said, "you girls probably don't need me anymore, huh?"

"We'll still need you," Rochelle said. "Just in case, Randy has any of the current Divas on the RAW roster to stop us. I'm thinking someone like Lita, Melina, and Victoria."

"Like those girls are gonna stop us," Nicole said. "Sharmell, Melina, and Jillian tried to stop us, but couldn't."

"Well, if Lita, Melina, and Victoria are gonna be the one to end up on our list," Delancey said, "so be it. I can give a crap."

Then everyone laughed.

Later, it was the time for the WWE Championship match between John and Edge. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following him. Nicole was wearing a black pinstripe midriff dress shirt with white collar, white tie, black miniskirt, and black boots. The three walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John, Nicole, and Tina got the Boston crowd pumping and John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball cap and "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw it in the crowd. Then Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the aisle to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Edge gave the title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air. Lita left the ring and Nicole gave John a good luck kiss and left the ring with Tina as the referee called for the bell.

Edge and John locked up with John backing Edge to the corner. They locked up again and John hammered away at Edge with right hands and elbows in the corner. John continued his assault on Edge and then took him down with a reverse elbow. Edge almost squashed the referee in the corner and then turned around into a belly to belly for a two count. John missed a charge in the corner and hit the steel ring post and then fell to the outside. The referee started the count and John got in at eight. Edge stomped away at John and then gave him some shots to the back.

Edge took John down with a standing dropkick and Edge charged at John, knocking him off the apron and into the barricade. The referee started the count and John made it back in at nine and Edge is on him like white on rice. John started to fight back with right hands but then ran into a flying heel kick for a near fall. Edge hammered away at John but John started to fight back and nailed the fisherman buster into a cover for two. Edge came back tossing John over the top to the outside. The referee started his count again and John got back in at eight. Edge nailed John but again, John started to fight back with right hands and then went for the cross body but Edge ducked. Edge nailed John with a clothesline and then covered for a two count.

Edge locked in a rear chin lock with a knee into the spine of John. Edge switched into a rear naked choke and John fought out and nailed some right hands and then a kick to the face but then Edge nailed a big boot for two. Edge headed up top but John cut him off. John climbed up with Edge and went for a superplex but Edge managed to block it and knocked John down with a headbutt. Edge then came off the top with a flying clothesline for another near fall. Edge hit an elbow to the back of John's head and Edge locked in a camel clutch on John. But John powered up with Edge on his back and dropped backwards. John nailed the throwback on Edge but Lita tossed Edge a chair and Edge didn't want it because he knew he would get disqualified. John hit a series of clotheslines and shoulders and then took Edge down with a spinning slam.

John followed up with the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the FU but Edge blocked and hit the big DDT and covered but John kicked up. Edge went up top but John met him up there and got Edge in the FU but Edge dropped down and got John on his shoulders and John got a victory roll for a near fall. John ate boot in the corner and then Edge hit a cross body from the top but John rolled through, throwing Edge onto his shoulder. John went for the FU again but Edge fell out the back and then he was thrown into Lita on the apron. John got a roll up for another near fall. Edge and John then charged at each other and both nailed the other with a clothesline. Edge followed up with the Edge-o-matic and rolled into a cover for two.

Edge looks to be going for the Spear and he charged at John but John hit a drop toe hold and locked in the STFU. Lita is about to hit John with the belt but Edge makes her stop as he screams in pain and manages to make it to the bottom rope. Nicole and Tina forced Lita to hit John with the belt but Lita slipped some brass knuckles to Edge and he went to nail John. John goes for the FU and then Lita got in and he got her on his back too. John gave Lita the FU but Edge held on. As Nicole and Tina pulled Lita out of the ring, Edge whacked John in the back of the head with the brass knuckles and covered for the win.

Edge rolled to the outside with the WWE Championship belt and was joined by Lita. Nicole and Tina come into the ring and John comes to and does not look happy. Nicole cradled John in her arms as Edge held the WWE Title belt in the air and he and Lita went to the back.

Then John, Nicole, and Tina left the ring and the three walked down the aisle and then walked to the back. As John, Nicole, and Tina were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they reached the locker room.

"Um, I'll be inside," Tina said as she went inside.

Nicole was leaning up against the wall with a sorrow look on her face.

"Come here," John said as Nicole walked up to him and he hugged her. "It's okay, baby. It's okay."

"How could it be okay, John?" Nicole said as she pulled away. "It's like no matter what we do, Edge is always two steps ahead of us, especially with Lita. This is getting worse, especially here in your hometown."

"Look, Nicole, at least you regained the Women's Championship and 'Eddie's Angels' accomplished another mission. That's good. Now with Brittany tagging along with us, Lita doesn't stand a chance. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Hey." John lifted Nicole's chin up. "I don't like seeing your sad face. I really don't. You're now the three-time Women's Champion. That's great for you, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Nicole looked at her title belt. "Third time is definitely the charm."

"Yeah. Why don't we leave, go back to the hotel, have a glass of wine, it'll probably calm your nerves down."

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole went inside the locker room.


	37. Right Back Where We Started From

**Chapter 37: Right Back Where We Started From**

The next day, John and Nicole were sleeping in their hotel room. At about 6:30am, Nicole woke up and she got out of the bed. She was fully naked because after a glass of wine, Nicole and John made love. Nicole went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and went into the shower stall.

As she was showering, Nicole leaned on the wall thinking of last night for a few minutes.

After a few more minutes, Nicole stepped out of the shower and dried off. Nicole wrapped the towel around her body and went to leave the bathroom until John opened the door and came in.

"Oh, good morning," Nicole said.

"Morning," John said as he kissed Nicole on the lips. "You all right?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay if you're not."

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay."

Then Nicole got out of the bathroom and John went inside the bathroom and closed the door. Nicole went over to her suitcase and took out some clothes. Nicole then took off her towel and changed into them. Then as Nicole was getting her stuff together, her cell phone rang. Nicole unplugged her phone and saw that Rochelle was calling. Then Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_Hey, Nicole," _Rochelle said. _"How are you?"_

"I'm all right. I'm still upset last night, but John and I had a glass of wine to calm our nerves and then...you know."

"_Yeah, I know. So, what do you, John, and Tina think of Brittany?"_

"She is awesome. I think she will be a great addition to our team after the way she handled Alicia."

"_Yeah."_

"I mean, with her experience in karate, kickboxing, and gymnastics, she'll definitely bring something to RAW. And also a part-time model during college, that's impressive."

"_Yeah, I guess you could say Brittany is totally gifted."_

"Yeah. So, are you and Delancey coming to Bridgeport, Connecticut because you never know? Randy could ask for another rematch."

"_Yeah, I guess. We could have some messing with him since he got embarrassed by Hulk Hogan last night."_

"Yeah. Well, I guess we'll see you at the hotel because we're meeting Brittany there as well."

"_Okay, see you later."_

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Several minutes later, John, Nicole, and Tina arrived at the Hyatt Regency where Brittany was staying at. The gang took the elevator three floors up to where Brittany's hotel room was. When John, Nicole, and Tina both reached the floor, they left the elevator and went to the door of Brittany's hotel room. John knocked on the door and a minute later, Brittany opened it.

"Hey," John, Nicole, and Tina said.

"Hi," Brittany said.

"How are you?" John said.

"I'm good."

"So, are you ready?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Here, let us help you," John said.

"Thank you."

"You guys go ahead," Nicole said. "I'm gonna see Delancey and Rochelle for a minute."

"Okay," Tina said.

Nicole walked down the hallway and took the elevator one floor up to where Delancey and Rochelle's hotel room was. When Nicole reached the floor, she left the elevator and went to the door of Dave and Rochelle's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Dave opened it.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said as he hugged Nicole.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said as she pulled away. "I'm sorry about last night. I know how much you wanna be the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Hey, no biggie. I will get the title back. I could say the same thing about John."

"Yeah. Edge may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. I know John. He's not gonna quit."

"Yeah."

"Is Rochelle here?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole stepped inside to see Rochelle finishing packing her stuff.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole said. "John and Tina are helping Brittany with her stuff, so she's riding with us."

"That's fine."

"I guess we're going to Bridgeport today, huh?" Dave said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I'm sure Rochelle told you everything of what could happen tonight on RAW."

"Yeah and I wonder what you girls are gonna pull next."

"Hey, we got plenty in store for Mr. Orton," Rochelle said. "He just don't know it yet."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Dave said.

Dave walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Delancey and Bobby Lashley.

"Hey, guys," Dave said.

"Hey," Delancey and Bobby said.

"Come in."

Delancey and Bobby walked inside.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey," Bobby said.

"What's going on?" Delancey said.

"Nothing," Nicole said. "I was telling Dave and Rochelle that Brittany is gonna ride with me, John, and Tina."

"Cool."

"Speaking of them, I should get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you," Rochelle said.

Then Nicole left the hotel room.

Several minutes later, everyone made the three-hour trip from Boston, Massachusetts to Bridgeport, Connecticut where RAW was. After checking in the hotel, John and the girls went to the arena. When they arrived there...

"Alright, girls," John said, "you sure you're gonna be all right?"

"Don't worry," Delancey said. "We're gonna be fine."

"And besides, John," Tina said, "now with Brittany on the team, you and Nicole need your space."

"Oh, yeah," Brittany said. "You definitely need your space. You don't want two more girls crowding it when only one can."

Brittany winked at John and she, Tina, Delancey, and Rochelle walked away to the Women's Locker Room.

"Brittany's pretty and smart," John said.

"No doubt about it," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole walked down the hallway to the locker room. When they arrived there, John and Nicole went inside and sat their stuff down. Nicole went into her bag and took out her laptop computer. She turned it on and it was loaded. Nicole clicked on the internet browser and it came on with the WWE website. Then Nicole clicked on the link leading to the Babe of the Year photos. The theme for August was Black and White. The website showed a photo of Nicole and Delancey with their backs facing each other. Nicole was wearing a white "Chain Gang" t-shirt custom made and designed into a short-sleeved women's size with her left shoulder exposed, a black miniskirt, black net stockings, and a black hat with her hair in a ponytail and Delancey was wearing a white midriff tank top with a black skull and crossbones, black miniskirt and black hand warmers. Then John sat next to Nicole.

"Did I ever tell you that you look hot in these photos?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said as she giggled.

"So what's the theme for September again?"

"Back to School. Delancey and I are gonna be in schoolgirl costumes."

"Ooh, that's very nice. Maybe after RAW, you can play the teacher and I can be the student."

"You are so horny."

"No, I just love getting down you with you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

A little later, RAW was on and Edge's entrance theme played. He comes out from the curtain without Lita or the WWE Championship belt. He walks down the ramp and gets in the ring. He then asked for a microphone and said,

"I have waited for this night my entire life. Each and every one of you bought tickets tonight thinking that I would no longer be the WWE champion. But you were wrong. People in the cheap seats, wrong. Grown men, wrong. Little kids, little kids..." Edge then leaves the ring and walks up to a child at ringside. "Hey, hey, buddy, did you think that your hero, John Cena, was going to beat me last night? You were wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Then Edge went back inside the ring. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Because despite overwhelming odds stacked against me, the fact that I can lose my championship on a disqualification in John Cena's hometown, I emerged from Summerslam victorious. I am still your WWE Champion. But if I'm the champion, where's my championship belt? Where's my girlfriend, who was the hottest Women's Champion of all time, Lita, who got screwed thanks to John Cena's slut of a fiancee, Nicole Mitchell, and her little red-headed friend, Tina Alexander?" The fans then chanted "You suck!" "You're not gonna rain on my parade. No. I have the answers to both of those questions. Babe, babe, are you there?"

Then the Titantron showed Lita, who was outside of the arena.

"Hey, babe," Lita said as she blew a kiss. "I'm at the Bridgeport Harbor and look what I found."

Lita has the WWE Title belt in her hands.

"Okay, what's the bitch gonna do?" Nicole said as she and John were watching the whole thing in the locker room.

"Oh, look, it's my WWE Title," Edge said back at the arena. "But truth be told, it's more like John Cena's title. Since I have erased John Cena from my life forever, I think that I should get rid of the last remnant of John Cena with a beautiful burial at sea. Babe, would do the honors for me?"

"It will be my pleasure," Lita said.

And then, she tossed the belt into the harbor.

"No!" Nicole said. "That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Oh, there it goes," Edge said. "Goodbye, _sayonara_. And so ends the era of John Cena. But ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a new era, an era that is Rated R."

Smoke covers Edge in the ring and a new belt is lowered. It was a customized WWE Championship belt made for Edge with the Rated R logo on it.

"Isn't it beautiful? Isn't it gorgeous?" Edge said as he grabbed the belt. "And so ends the story of Edge and John Cena, just like I said it would, with a happy ending, for me. Now that John Cena is gone from my life..." The fans chanted again chanted "You suck!" "...if there's any other challengers out there who want to be the next chapter of the story for the Rated R Champion, then by all means, step up. But for right now, I'm gonna get my lady and celebrate this..."

Then Edge was interrupted by the Hardy Boyz' entrance theme and Jeff Hardy comes out from the curtain.

"Thank you so much, God," Nicole said. "Please have Jeff Hardy shut Edge up because I'm tried of hearing his mouth."

Edge was in shock in the center of the ring as Jeff gets in the ring and gets in Edge's face saying that Edge talks too much.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jeff Hardy!" Edge said. "Didn't you die like three years ago? Don't tell me, don't tell me. You are not going to make your comeback at my expense. Because if you think that you're like all these people, you're wrong. Jeff, learn a lesson from your older brother. I ruined Matt's career just like I ruined yours because he's talented. No, no, as a matter of fact, Matt is a no talent loser, just like you."

Jeff punches Edge and hits a mule kick. Then Jeff goes up top of the turnbuckle but Edge rolls out of the ring. Edge walks up the ramp like a coward once again and goes to the back.

"Oh, my god, Jeff Hardy is back," Nicole said. "And I am glad that he is teaching Edge a lesson, especially after what happened last year."

"Yeah, I don't blame him," John said as Nicole was looking down. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Lita. I beat the bitch last night to regain the Women's Championship and now she throws your customized WWE Championship belt in the water. When is this drama gonna end? I need some time alone."

Nicole then got up and left the locker room. She was walking down the hallway until Tina and Brittany walked up to her.

"Oh, my god, Nicole," Tina said, "Jeff Hardy is back and he just sent Edge packing."

"Oh, this is going to be do good," Brittany said.

"Yeah, it will be," Nicole said as she looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Lita," Tina said.

"Oh, what she did."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Excuse me, girls, I need to be alone."

Then Nicole walked away and Tina and Brittany walked over to the locker room and went inside.

"Hey, girls," John said.

"Hey, John," Tina and Brittany said.

"Is Nicole okay?" Brittany said. "She seemed pretty upset."

"Yeah," John said. "She's just as upset as I am."

"We're sorry about what Lita did," Tina said. "Nicole's lucky the same thing didn't happen to her."

"Yeah. Did Nicole tell you where she was gonna be at?"

"No."

"I hope she's not thinking that last night was her fault."

"What do you mean, John?" Brittany said.

"Brittany, Nicole is pretty sensitive and emotional. When I lost the WWE Title at New Years Revolution, she ended up blaming herself and when I won the title back at the Royal Rumble, she told me that she felt like she was taking advantage of me."

"Wow, I had no idea Nicole felt that way."

"Well, the last couple of months have been hard," Tina said.

"Yeah," John said. "I better go find Nicole. I hope she's not hurting herself."

Then John got up and left the locker room.

He was searching everywhere and all over the arena until he found Nicole outside at the back of the arena crying and making a plea to her grandfather who was married to Sharon and passed away when Nicole was sixteen.

"Please, grandpa," Nicole said. "I know that I don't often speak and ask you for things, but you've got to help John get back what's rightfully his. This has been hard for me and I'm scared. I know that John wouldn't want me to be like this, but I can't help it. It's like everytime we get close, something bad happens. I can't take this anymore. Please, grandpa, you've got to help John. Please do it for me."

"Nicole?" John said as Nicole turned around.

The two didn't say anything to each other. Nicole just walked over to John and he hugged her. John was stroking Nicole's hair as Nicole was crying onto John's shirt.

"Come on," John said.

Then John and Nicole went back inside the arena.

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between Edge and Jeff Hardy. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. Edge had the customized WWE Championship belt around his waist.

Jeff hits a baseball slide before Edge gets into the ring followed by a plancha and punches. Jeff chases Lita away and then Jeff rolls Edge into the ring for a two count. Jeff kicks Edge but Edge throws Jeff under the bottom rope to the floor. Jeff hits the ringside barrier and Edge goes out after him. Edge Irish whips Jeff into the ring steps and then Jeff is rolled back into the ring.

Edge gets a kick to Jeff followed by a punch in the corner. Edge hits an elbow drop to Jeff's back and then he stretches Jeff against the ring post. Edge mocks Jeff's pose before hitting an Irish whip but he charges into a boot followed by a clothesline. Jeff goes up top but Edge moves out of the way. Jeff landed a DDT and covered for a two count. Jeff tries for the Twist of Fate, but Edge counters with an inverted DDT for a two count. Edge slams Jeff's head into the turnbuckle followed by an Irish whip but Jeff climbs the turnbuckles for a corkscrew senton splash and a two count.

Jeff punches Edge but Edge responds with punches of his own. Jeff hits a flying clothesline and a kick to Edge's head for a two count. Edge backs into the corner and Jeff punches Edge. The referee separates Jeff from Edge and Jeff gets a Twist of Fate and then he goes up top and he hits a Swanton but Lita pulls Edge to the apron and out of the ring on a two count. The referee then calls for the bell.

After the match, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany come out and John attacks Edge and tries to slam Edge through the wall. The girls gave Lita a beatdown and they dragged her as they were following John and Edge. The two men went through the crowd and John crashes Edge through the glass. They fight to the back and people try to break it up. Edge then slams John into a metal door and then Edge leaves the arena. The girls follow Edge and John chases after them and Edge.

John and Edge were continuing to fight outside the arena and John gets Edge up for an FU, but Edge escapes the hold. John sends Edge into a post and then slams Edge's head into a bulletin board.

"Hey, there's a bulletin board," John shouted. "I think there's a message for you. I ain't going nowhere!"

John continues to fight Edge and sends him into a tree.

"You got to be one with nature, champ," John shouted. "You son of a bitch."

The two men continue to fight onto the docks.

"Hold on, let me whip out my hose for you," John said as he chokes Edge with a hose.

Some agents try to pull John off and Edge hits John with a life preserver. Edge tries to get away but John comes from behind and hits Edge again. John tells the agents to stay back while Edge hangs above the harbor. Then John tosses Edge into the harbor.

"I ain't going nowhere!" John shouted.

"Hey, Lita," Nicole said as she grabbed Lita's face, "you better hope that your boyfriend can swim because we want him to see you get the hell beaten out of you tonight against Brittany Swanson."

"See you later in the ring," Brittany said.

Brittany and Tina let go of Lita, then they, along with Nicole and John went back to the arena.

A little later, it was time for the Legend versus Legend Killer match between Randy Orton and Ric Flair. "Eddie's Angels" was watching the match from the back. Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and asked for a microphone.

"I don't care what the record book says," Randy said. "Randy Orton beat Hulk Hogan last night at Summerslam. And I got a little piece of footage that shows what happened to the Hulkster when he got the RKO. Let's take a took." Then the Titantron showed the footage of last night's match. "Obviously, Hulk didn't have enough strength in his body to kick out of the RKO. Nobody does. He got lucky and had a nervous twitch in his body causing that plastic hip in his body causing the referee to unfairly changed the decision. I beat Hulk Hogan, I beat Hulk Hogan last night just like I'm gonna beat Ric Flair here tonight in Bridgeport."

Then Ric Flair's entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. Ric walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Ric took off his robe.

Randy tries to take advantage of Ric, but Ric is too much of a veteran to fall for that. Ric started the match chops and punches and Randy gets a suplex to Ric and Ric grimaces in pain as Randy wants Ric to get up. Randy tries to clothesline Ric against the ropes and he does it a second time to send Ric over the top rope to the floor. Randy then hit a standing dropkick to knock Ric off the apron to the floor. Randy goes outside and he punches Ric and then he hits a suplex on the floor.

Randy returns to the ring to break up the count and then he goes back outside. Randy punches Ric and then he punches Ric in the head before they return to the ring. Randy kicks Ric and then he stomps on Ric's chest. Randy pushes Ric out of the ring and Randy goes out after him. Randy Irish whips Ric into the ring steps and Ric is bleeding from the head one more time. Randy rolls Ric back into the ring and stomps on Ric and he does his version of the Garvin Stomp.

Ric gets to his feet and he chops Randy and Randy punches while Ric chops back. Randy kicks Ric in the arm and then he punches Ric. Ric chops Randy but Randy gets a rake of the eyes and an RKO for the three count.

After the match, Randy kicks Ric and he chokes Ric. Randy pushes the referee while he was trying to stop him and Randy continues the attack on Ric. The referee calls for the bell and he reverses the decision.

Randy chases the referee out of the ring and Randy waits for Ric to get up for the RKO, but Carlito comes out and he hits an elbow drop on Randy and then he punches Randy. Carlito then gets a springboard back elbow that sends Randy out of the ring. As Randy was walking up the ramp...

"Yoo-hoo! Randy!" A voice said.

Randy turned around to see Eddie's Angels on the Titantron.

"Randy, Randy, Randy," Nicole said, "you thought you was smart enough to kill the legend of Hulkamania by hitting on Hulk Hogan's daughter, mocking his family, and hiring a neutralizer to get rid of Eddie's Angels."

"Guess what, Randy?" Delancey said. "You weren't that smart at all, just plain dumb. You can't kill the legend of Hulkamania and you can't get rid of Eddie's Angels. Nobody can. We stopped you at the biggest party of the summer and we even stopped you at the grandest stage of sports-entertainment, Wrestlemania. So Randy, why don't you do us all a favor? Shut the hell up and get over yourself, please!"

"Well, everybody," Rochelle said, "I guess this means that Eddie's Angels has accomplished another mission and we must make our final departure. You will hear from us again and so will you, Randy. So we will leave you with a simple parting message."

"Eddie's Angels" blew the kiss of death to Randy and signaled him to kiss their butts.

"Viva la raza!" The Angels said as they laughed and the Titantron faded to black.

"Wow, that was fun," Nicole said.

"Yeah, it was," Delancey said.

"Well, I guess that's the end of Eddie's Angels, huh?" Tina said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "but we got that DVD and the magazine coming out in November and I can't wait."

"That's gonna be fun," Nicole said.

"Well, Brittany, it's time for your first wrestling match. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Brittany said.

"Alright, we'll be watching," Delancey said.

"Let's go, guys," Tina said as she, Nicole, and Brittany walked away.

Then it was time for Brittany's first wrestling match against Lita. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander and the new WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a pink midriff top with slits in the middle, denim shorts, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a pink convertible halter top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a two-piece pink and black bikini top, black pants, and her hair straight. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Now, everyone," Nicole said. "Eddie's Angels may be over, but they can never be replaced. That's why a new Diva team has formed to help John Cena solve problems. We are the Chain Gang Diva Squad consisting of myself, Tina Alexander, and the newest RAW Diva, formerly known as Eddie's Angels' neutralizer, Brittany Swanson. Since Lita wants to help her boyfriend so much, she's now gonna feel the wrath of us three girls, and win or lose, we're just gonna enjoy beating the hell out of her.

Then Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the ramp with a pissed-off look on her face and got into the ring. She stared at Nicole, Brittany, and Tina. Then Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match started off with the two women exchanging slaps and then Lita knocked Brittany down with a right hand. Lita whipped Brittany off the ropes and then she nailed her with a hard clothesline. Lita picked Brittany up but Brittany kicked Lita in the gut and sent her to the corner followed by a splash. Brittany had the leg lock to Lita's neck and she tossed Lita across the ring by the hair. Brittany gave Lita a suplex and Brittany pinned Lita for a two count. Then Brittany kicked away on her as she was down.

Brittany backed Lita into the corner and stomped her down in the corner. Brittany got on the top rope and pulled Lita up and choked her and then she gave her a bulldog from the top rope! Brittany pinned Lita again for a two count. Lita got up and gave Brittany some right hands and then Brittany raked the eyes. Brittany whipped Lita off the ropes and then Lita took Brittany down with a clothesline and then some right hands down on the mat. Lita whipped Brittany into the corner and then she kicked her in the gut several times. Lita tried for the Twist of Fate but Brittany blocked it and hit her finishing move the Big Apple, a spinning bulldog, on Lita. Then Brittany went to the top rope and she came off with a moonsault on Lita and pinned for a three count to get the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Tina got into the ring and raised Brittany's arms in the air. The three hugged each other and they laughed at Lita. As Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring and were walking up the ramp to reach the back, they turned around and raised their arms in the air. Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went to the back.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and John was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Nicole got out of the bathroom in her Victoria's Secret signature black cami and boyshort pajamas. Then Nicole climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to John. John then sat up as he saw Nicole with a sad look on her face.

"I'm scared, John," Nicole said. "I'm really scared."

John caressed Nicole's face and he started kissing her passionately. John then pushed Nicole gently on the bed as he continued to kiss her. John then took off her cami and boyshorts and Nicole took John's boxers and the two began to make love.


	38. What’s the Decision on the Dotted Line?

**Chapter 38: What's the Decision on the Dotted Line?**

RAW was in Atlantic City, New Jersey and Nicole was facing Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship for the third time this year in singles competition.

The gang was still at the hotel in Erie, Pennsylvania where the RAW houseshow was and Nicole was walking next door to Tina and Brittany's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Tina opened the door.

"Hey," Tina said.

"Hey, good morning," Nicole said.

"Come in."

Then Nicole stepped inside to see Brittany finishing packing her stuff.

"Morning, Nicole," Brittany said.

"Morning, Brit," Nicole said. "So, did you enjoy the weekend?"

"Yes, I did. It was fun."

"I'll bet the fun part was talking to Jeff Hardy."

"Oh, yeah. Jeff Hardy," Tina said.

During the weekend houseshows, Brittany finally got the chance to meet Jeff Hardy. They always talked for a while and Brittany started developing a crush on Jeff, but couldn't admit it to Nicole, Tina, or him.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany said.

"Come on, don't play innocent with us," Nicole said. "I've seen the way you looked at him."

"Yeah and I've seen the way he looked at you," Tina said. "He likes you and you like him."

"Well..." Brittany said, "he is kind of cute and...alright, you wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah," Nicole and Tina said.

"I sort of...have a little crush on Jeff."

"Oh, Brittany, how sweet," Nicole said.

"Well, I'm still new and I don't wanna jump the gun. I mean, I know I'm gonna see again, I just need some time."

"Hey, we're not gonna force you."

"Yeah, it's your decision," Tina said.

Several minutes later, everyone made the plane trip from Erie, Pennsylvania to Atlantic City, New Jersey and after checking in the hotel, John and the girls went to the arena. When they arrived there, Melina was walking up to them.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "look what the cat dragged in."

"Meow," Brittany said.

"John, why don't you go ahead?"

"Alright," John said as he walked away.

"You know, Melina, I've been quiet all weekend and now I'm gonna say it straight to your face. Last Monday, I was shocked and should've told Mick Foley a few months ago to never trust the poison. You just like driving people away, don't you?"

"Melina, you really are sadistic and I don't understand why Mick Foley would become friends with you," Tina said as she walked around Melina.

"Well, you better strap on your belt and hang on tight," Brittany said, "because later on tonight, I got a match with you and maybe nobody is gonna fall for any of your tricks again."

"Tootles," Nicole said.

Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany walked away without Melina saying a word to them because she too afraid of them.

The girls continued to walk down the hallway until Vince McMahon's son, Shane, walked up to them.

"Hello, ladies," Vince said.

"Hello, Shane," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said.

"Nicole, I have some news for you. You heard of Seventeen magazine, have you?"

"Yes, I have," Nicole said.

"Well, my father's not here and he wanted me to tell you that they called and they want you and the rest of Eddie's Angels for a photoshoot and an interview. Just like us in the WWE, they found you girls to be inspirational and they want you for the October issue next Wednesday."

"Wow, that's...that's amazing. Um...yeah, sure."

"Great. Well, I'll see you ladies later."

"Okay," Tina and Brittany said as Shane walked away.

"Wow. Okay, I have a feeling things are gonna get better," Nicole said. "I'm recording a song with my fiancé Wednesday and I got a photoshoot with Delancey and Rochelle next Wednesday. Oh, I hope tonight will be a start."

"Don't worry, Nicole," Tina said. "Things will get better."

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Well, I'll see you girls in a bit," Nicole said.

"Okay," Tina said.

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Then RAW was and Shane McMahon was in the ring explaining to the crowd that D-Generation X's sophomoric pranks have hit a new low and that they went too far and endangered his and Vince McMahon lives last week.

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone. Edge took off his sunglasses and said,

"Shane, if you're running the show, you need to do something. Listen, I know you had a bad week last week, but look what John Cena did to me. Roll the footage. Roll it!" Then the Titantron showed Edge being thrown into the Long Island Sound by John last week. "I am the WWE Champion. You do not put your hands on the WWE Champion and throw me into that polluting, disgusting cesspool known as the Long Island Sound. Shut up! You need to fire John Cena. I want him out of my life. I'm sick of him, I want him gone."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a white midriff top with slits in the middle, black pants, sparkly silver scarf, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a black tube mini dress with a zipper in the front and adjustable belt, black boots, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a pink lace tube top, pink miniskirt, pink boots, and her hair curled. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John grabbed a microphone and said,

"I knew this was gonna happen. Pump the brakes, pump the brakes, pump the brakes. Easy, Skeletor, you don't want me to take a walk right now. Every week you come out here with this glorious story about you and me that ends up in a happy ending for the Rated R Superstar. Hell, if I leave now, then the last thing all these people will remember is me throwing your ass into the Long Island Sound. Advantage, Cena. That is not a happy ending for you and don't get it twisted. The happy ending you got from Miss Skanks-A-Lot after the show, that don't count. And I'll tell you why, because she gives them to everybody. Speaking of that, Shane, you seem a little stressed. I mean, if you got 10 bucks, and I know you do, think of the possibilities."

Of course, John was referring to Lita and then he does Shane's dance with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany cracking up.

Here comes the money

The ho comes for money

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany continue to crack up on the mat and the ropes.

"See, this is why you want me gone," John said. "That's why you want me out of your life because I mess with your head. You want me gone? Fine. Here's your chance." John pulls out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This right here is a three-year contract straight off the desk of Teddy Long to go to Smackdown. I have no problem signing it, I just need one thing from you and that's one more match. You and me for the WWE Championship. You win, if you beat me, I sign on the dotted line, no questions asked, and I'm out of your life. You can own Monday night. Rated R can stand for RAW. You can be the greatest champion that ever lived." Then John handed Shane the contract. "What you think? What's it gonna be?"

"It's signed by Teddy," Shane said as Edge took the contract and takes a look.

"You want me gone? There's my ticket out. What's your answer?"

"Fine," Edge said. "I'll do it. I'll do it, I'll do it with two conditions."

"You name them."

"Number one, I name where the match takes place and it sure as hell won't be in this dump. Fine, and number two, I name what kind of match it is. You don't like it, Howdy-Doody? Too bad, so sad. Deal?"

"Deal."

John and the girls went to leave the ring but...

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Shane said. "People need to start learning respect around here. Get back in here. I didn't dismiss you. You don't treat the WWE Champion in a disrespectful manner by throwing him into the Long Island Sound. No, no, no. You don't do that. And just as D-Generation X has a match tonight, guess what? So do you. And since you're out here, well, I can't think of a better time than to start that match-up." John took off his black "Chain Gang" black cap and "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them into the crowd. "And since you're ready, let's introduce your opponent right now."

As Shane, Edge, and Lita left the ring, Chris Masters' entrance theme plays and he comes out from the curtain. He does usual thing at the top of the ramp and walks down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany leave the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

John and Chris lock up and John nailed a suplex on Chris for two. John sent Chris to the corner and then hit the fisherman suplex for two. Chris comes back with feet in the corner and then a clothesline. Chris got John on the apron and gave him an elbow to the face and then choked him over the bottom rope. Chris hit some jabs and John nailed right hands but then ran into a powerslam for a two count.

Chris locked in a camel clutch but John fought out and hit the flying shoulder. John nailed the spinning powerbomb and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle and nailed it. John went for the FU but Chris blocked and hit a reverse DDT. Chris called for the Master Lock and went for it but John reversed into the STFU. Edge then hit the ring with a steel chair and nailed John in the back.

Edge nailed John with the chair in the back again and then left the ring. Edge went under the ring and pulled out a ladder. Nicole tried to grab the ladder from Edge with some help from Tina and Brittany pulling her and Edge shoved the ladder into Nicole falling onto Tina and Brittany. Edge got the ladder into the ring and rammed it into the face of John. Edge went out of the ring again and teased John laving on the mat. Edge went back under the ring and pulled out a table. Brittany got up on the turnbuckle as Edge set the table up in the corner and Brittany tried to nail a hurricanranna but Edge grabbed onto her. Edge was holding Brittany upside down and pulled her up. Then Edge laid Brittany on the ropes sending her outside of the ring to the ground. Then Edge tossed John through the table. Edge grabbed his title belt and took a microphone and said,

"I have good news, John. I've decided where the match is gonna take place. It's going to be Unforgiven in my hometown of Toronto, Canada and I've decided what match it's gonna be. A match that you never had, a match that I have never lost. It's gonna be Tables, Ladders and Chairs."

Edge left the ring and Nicole got into the ring and checked on John. Tina was helping Brittany up and Tina went inside the ring and helped Nicole get John out of the ring. The three along with Brittany walked up the ramp and then walked to the back. As everyone was walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they went into the locker room and Nicole and Tina helped John and Brittany sit down. Nicole was still standing looking up at the ceiling.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Tina said.

"No," Nicole said. "I'm now thinking about jumping off a bridge and into a river."

"Nicole!" John, Tina, and Brittany said.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong. I mean, I don't know what would happen to you, Tina and Brittany, if John and I left to go back to Smackdown."

"You're worried about that?" Brittany said.

"Yeah."

"Nicole, nothing is gonna happen to us," Tina said. "And besides, Unforgiven is three weeks away so don't worry about that."

"Yeah, Nicole," John said. "You shouldn't worry about them."

"Yeah. But if you and I go to Smackdown, only one good thing can come out of that. I can reunite with Delancey and Rochelle."

"Yeah, I guess that's the only good thing about that," Brittany said.

"John, are you okay?" Tina said as Nicole sat next to John.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said holding his back. "Man, that hurts."

"I can't believe this," Nicole said. "A Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. I've seen those matches and they can be pretty dangerous and painful."

"Yeah," Brittany said. "John, do you think you can survive a TLC match?"

"Hey, I've been in an 'I Quit' match and the Elimination Chamber match," John said. "You know damn well I'll survive a TLC match."

"That's true," Tina said. "One last chance, one last chance. That is gonna be a bigger challenge for you."

"Well, you know what they say," Brittany said. "What goes around, comes around."

"What are you saying, Brittany?" Nicole said.

"I'm saying that if Edge can screw John in Boston, Massachusetts at Summerslam, then we have no choice but do the same to Edge in Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

"Oh, yeah," Tina said. "I think I know exactly what you're saying."

"What do you think, John?"

"I say, hell yeah," John said. "Things are getting personal and you know what? You ladies are perfect for the job."

"Of course," Nicole said. "We're the Chain Gang Diva Squad and we help the Chain Gang Solider solve problems."

"Damn straight."

A little later before Brittany's match against Melina, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway and Jeff Hardy was walking up to them.

"Hey, ladies," Jeff said.

"Hey, Jeff," the girls said.

"Um, you girls go ahead," Brittany said. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay," Nicole said.

Nicole and Tina walked away and they were hiding behind a corner to see Brittany talk to Jeff.

"So you got a match tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, against Melina," Brittany said. "Um, I just wanna say congratulations on your match tonight and good luck."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I should get going."

"Okay."

"Oh, wait. There's one more thing." Then Brittany kissed Jeff on the cheek. "See ya."

"See ya."

Then Brittany walked away and met up with Nicole and Tina who saw the whole thing and smiled. As they were walking to the arena, Nicole tapped Tina on the shoulder and they both gave each other a high five because they knew there was an attraction between Brittany and Jeff Hardy.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Brittany against Melina. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a two-piece black and silver bikini top and black pants. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and stood next to Nicole and Tina waiting for Melina to come out. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Lillian announced.

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stared at the girls and Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match started off with Brittany and Melina locking up and Melina went behind Brittany and Brittany reversed it and took Melina down in a roll up for a one count. The two locked up again and Brittany twisted Melina's arm. Melina reversed it and took Brittany down with a fireman carry take over. Melina twisted the arm of Brittany on the mat and then rolled her up for a two count. Melina whipped Brittany and Brittany came back with a headscissors and then some shoulder blocks in the corner. Brittany got a monkey flip on Melina but Melina landed on her feet. Brittany went for an Enziguri, but Melina was able to duck it.

Melina got some elbow drops on Brittany and then a suplex and a pin on Brittany for a two count. Melina whipped Brittany off the ropes and Brittany came back with a neckbreaker. Brittany took down Melina and then she pinned her for a two count. Brittany went for a DDT but Melina got a Northern Lights suplex on Brittany and a pin for a two count. Melina got a suplex on Brittany and then Melina went to the top rope and came off with a high cross body on Brittany for a two count. Brittany laid Melina flat down on her back and Brittany whipped Melina into the corner and Melina bounced over Brittany.

Melina went for a kick but Brittany caught Melina's leg and Brittany slammed Melina down and nailed some right hands. Brittany stomped on Melina and hit a couple of knee drops and then got the Big Apple on Melina then a pin for a three count to get the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Tina got into the ring and raised Brittany's arms in the air. The three highfived each other and left the ring. The girls were walking up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they went to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Nicole against Trish Stratus who was the number one contender for this match beating Victoria last week. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a "Chain Gang Assault Battalion" t-shirt made into a tube top, black pants, black suspenders, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Nicole walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring and she raised her title belt in the air. Then Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and did it again. Then she got back down and stood waiting for Trish to come out. Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.

Trish walked down the ramp and went into the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring and raised her arm in the air. Nicole gave her title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Nicole and Trish shook hands and the girls locked up. Trish shoved Nicole down and then Nicole tossed Trish to the outside. Nicole slammed Trish head first into the apron and then sent her back into the ring and covered for two. Nicole slammed Trish with a face slam into the mat and nailed an elbow drop for a two count. Nicole shoved Trish to the corner and kicked away at Trish and nailed a snapmare. Trish came back with a shot to the midsection and then went for a back kick but Nicole blocked and Trish scored with an Enziguri for two.

Trish hit a flying forearm and then a monkey flip in the corner. Trish hit some right hands and then nailed a fisherman suplex for two. Nicole came back with a back elbow and then nailed a flying clothesline. Nicole went for a right hand but Trish blocked and nailed one of her own. Trish shoved Nicole to the corner and hit a splash. Trish hit a monkey flip and then signaled for the Chick Kick. Trish went for it but Nicole ducked and nailed the X Factor for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gives Nicole her title belt and raises her left arm in the air. Then Nicole looks down at Trish and helps her up. The two gave each other a hug and raised each other's arm in the air. Then Nicole and Trish left the ring and as they were going to the back, Nicole and Trish turned around and raised their arms in the air. The two Divas then gave each other a kiss on the cheek and went to the back.

"Hey, great match, Nicole," Trish said.

"Thanks, Trish," Nicole said. "I still can't believe you're retiring from the WWE. The company is not gonna be the same without you."

"Well, it's a decision I made and I have to take some time for myself, you know."

"Yeah and the nerve of Lita getting in your business with that. That bitch is so nosy."

"Well, you beat her for the Women's Title at Summerslam and Lita deserved it."

"Yeah."

"You know, Nicole, in the beginning I have underestimated you, but you have the advantage to become the next Trish Stratus. You're the three-time Women's Champion, which one title reign lasted eight months being the longest in a decade, a Playboy cover girl, the 2006 Babe of the Year alongside Delancey Scott, one of last year's Teen People's 25 Hottest Stars Under 25, and a certified recording artist with a gold album overseas in England."

"Don't forget soon-to-be Mrs. John Cena."

"Oh, yeah. I can't forget that. Well, Nicole, you just hold onto that title for as long as you can. Don't let Lita, Mickie, Melina, and Victoria get it."

"Don't worry. I won't. Well, I'll see you around and of course, you'll still be part of my wedding."

"Oh, we'll keep in touch on that."

"Alright, see ya, Trish."

"Bye, Nicole."

Then Nicole and Trish went their separate ways.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and John was laying on the bed on his stomach. Nicole got out of the bathroom in her pink mesh babydoll and panties from Victoria's Secret. Then Nicole climbed onto the bed, laid on top of John, and caressed his sides.

"So, how's my sexy marine doing?" Nicole said.

"He's doing alright," John said as he smiled.

"I hope so, because you know that we gotta record a song for 'The Marine' on Wednesday."

"Yeah, that's right."

"I gotta tell you, watching the behind-the-scenes of the movie made me thought about it and I cannot wait to see it when it comes out on October 13th."

"You're gonna be blown away. Believe me."

"Yeah. Do you feel like having a nice back massage right now?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Nicole then straddled John's waist and started giving him a massage on his back and shoulders.

"Hmm, that feels good," John said.

"You know I just thought of something," Nicole said.

"What?" John said.

"You know, 'The Marine' is coming out on the 13th of October, but do you know that it happens to be Friday the 13th?"

"You know, I never thought of that. I just hope it's good luck."

"It will be. Believe me."

A few minutes later...

"Okay, I'm done," Nicole said as she finished giving John a massage.

"Thanks, baby," John said. "How about I give you a massage?"

"Sure, okay."

Nicole then took off her babydoll and laid on her stomach on the bed. John then started giving her a massage. He started massaging slowly on her back and then on her shoulders.

"Oh, my god, John," Nicole said. "You are so good. I'm sure I'll get some more once we're married."

"You will," John said.

A few minutes later, John was done giving Nicole a massage and he noticed that she fell asleep. He then turned off the light, went into bed, and fell asleep next to Nicole.


	39. The Chain Gang Knows Best or Do They?

**Chapter 39: The Chain Gang Knows Best or Do They?**

It was now September and RAW was in Atlanta, Georgia. On that night, Nicole was facing Delancey Scott in a Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match.

Nicole was walking down the hallway at the arena with her laptop computer to the Women's Locker Room and when she reached there, Nicole walked inside and Tina and Brittany were there.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Tina and Brittany said.

"Is your computer on?" Tina asked.

"Yep and it's loaded," Nicole said.

The girls sat down and Nicole opened her laptop computer. It was on the WWE website and Nicole clicked on the link to the Babe of the Year page. The theme for September was Back to School and the website showed photos of Nicole wearing a white crop top, black plaid pleated miniskirt, white ruffle stockings, and her hair in braided pigtails with black bows and Delancey wearing a black mini dress with red plaid collar and black knee high stockings.

"Wow, that's hot," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I'll bet the Back to School season will be exciting for the boys," Tina said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "Hey, check this out."

Nicole then went to her page on the WWE website. The banner was red with Nicole at the center holding the Women's Title belt on her right shoulder and there were two pictures of her and John on the left and her and Lita in their match at Summerslam.

"Here it is," Nicole said. "**'Nicole is a fan of schoolgirl matches and in honor of the Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match tonight, here are some of her photos from Taboo Tuesday 2004 and against Candice Michelle last August.'** See, there's a link on the left."

"Cool," Brittany said.

Nicole clicked on the link to the Schoolgirl photo page and it showed a photo of Nicole from Taboo Tuesday 2004 wearing a black sheer button front shirt, black bra, red plaid pleaded crisscross button waist jumper, and black stretch lace wide band stockings and Nicole switched to another photo of her schoolgirl match last year against Candice Michelle wearing a white collared dress shirt with the bottom tied up, a mini red plaid halter dress, white stockings with red bows, and her hair was in pigtails with red bows.

"Wow, these photos are hot," Brittany said.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match tonight," Tina said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "Tonight is gonna be exciting because if I win this match, not only will I give Delancey a spanking, I'll give John one as well."

"Really?" Brittany said.

"Yeah. I once played school with him and it didn't involve any spanking. He was the teacher and I was the student. John had to ask me a series of questions and if I got an answer right, John would take an article of clothing off. But if I got an answer wrong, I would take an article of clothing off."

"Who stripped down first?" Tina asked.

"I did, but for extra credit, John let me give him a blowjob."

"Nicole, you naughty girl."

Nicole laughed.

"Oh, my god," Brittany said. "Let me guess. This was one of John's fantasies, was it?"

"Yeah and another one of his fantasies will come true tonight," Nicole said, "and that will be getting his ass spanked by a schoolgirl when I win the Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match."

"Oooh, I can't wait," Tina said.

Then RAW was and Edge was in the ring with a table, ladder and chair with him. Edge then climbed atop the ladder and took a seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Edge said onto the microphone, "the 'John-Cena-gets-out-of-my-life-forever countdown' is on because it's only two more shows before I beat Cena at Unforgiven and sends him packing to Smackdown on the new CW Network. It's fitting appropriate that John will be going to the CW network because it stands for what his chances are in this match. CW...can't win. You see, he can't win because Unforgiven just happens to be taking place in my hometown, the beautiful Toronto, Ontario, Canada, which, by the way, is now 94 SARS free. Cena can't win because I always win this match, a match that he's never even competed in. It's going to be Tables, Ladders and Chairs...oh, my. You see, a TLC Match doesn't exactly cater to John's strengths, which are basically hitting the ring and swinging his fists like a retarded gorilla. Now you see, a TLC Match involves skill, agility, speed, and smarts. But speaking of smarts, I lost you people, ladies and gentlemen, didn't I? I'm literally talking over your heads right now. So let me dumb it down for _y'all_ and let me show you exactly what Cena is up against at Unforgiven. Feast your eyes on this."

Then the Titantron showed a video package of Edge's Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match history much like a movie preview.

"What a slimeball," Brittany said while she, John, Nicole, and Tina were watching the whole thing in the locker room.

"Hey, the last time he did something like that," Nicole said, "he ended up losing the WWE Title at the Royal Rumble."

"Excuse me, ladies," John said as he got up and left the locker room.

"Uh-oh," the girls said.

"Cena , you're out of your element, son," Edge said back at the arena. "So get ready to start fighting men in dresses and Michael Cole to resume his giant man crush on you, because in two weeks time, you will be off my show! Because this story ends at Unforgiven and the last page of this story is a picture of me with my hand held high quickly becoming the greatest WWE Champion of all time. That's right, because the Rated R Superstar...you son-of-a...

Then John hit the ring and Edge dived at him but John caught him and nailed an FU through the table. John then threw the ladder and chair on top of Edge and has left the WWE Champion laying.

Back in the locker room, the girls cheered and laughed.

"Edge is so lame and stupid," Brittany said. "I mean, why?"

"Because he's an out-of-control homewrecker and nobody can't stand him," Nicole said.

"I can see that," Tina said. "But you know what? What just happened is exactly what is gonna happen two weeks from Sunday."

Then the girls laughed.

"Come on," Brittany said as she got up, "let's go watch the Intercontinental Championship match from a different view because I know Melina will try something."

"Yeah," Nicole said as she and Tina got up. "Melina will try anything to make sure her boyfriend will stay the Intercontinental Champion."

"Let's go," Tina said.

Then the girls left the locker room.

As they were walking down the hallway, they saw John walking towards them.

"Hey, John," Brittany said, "awesome job."

"Yeah, Edge deserved it for talking too much," Tina said.

"Yeah," John said. "Where are you girls going?"

"Oh, we're going watch the Intercontinental Championship match from the entrance to the arena," Nicole said.

"Alright."

Then John walked away and as the girls continued to walk down the hallway, they saw the referees helping Edge and the girls laughed.

"Aw, poor Edge," Brittany said.

"Not so fast with the trash talk now, huh?" Nicole said.

"You know, I was very impress with your movie preview," Tina said, "I think it's fair that I give you a review and it goes a little something like this."

Then the girls blew raspberries and gave a thumbs down as a way of saying, "It sucks." Then they laughed and walked away.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got around the ring slapping the hands of the fans, and got into the ring. Then Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together and Melina left the ring as the referee raised the belt in the air and called for the bell.

Johnny and Jeff locked up and Johnny scored a quick dropkick and then a cover for one. The two locked up again and Jeff got a quick roll up for one and then an inside cradle for two. Jeff got a backslide for another two count and Johnny is pissed. They locked up again and Johnny went for the leg but Jeff hit his reverse mule kick sending Johnny to the outside. Melina checked on Johnny and Jeff went for a slingshot over the ropes but Johnny dropkicked him in midair.

Johnny got back in the ring and Johnny is in control with a rear chin lock on Jeff. Jeff fights back but then eats a boot from Johnny. Johnny then yanked Jeff down by the hair into a backbreaker for a near fall. Johnny hammered away at Jeff with right hands and then nailed some shots to the lower back. Johnny scored with a back suplex for a two count and then locked in a surfboard. Jeff fought out but Johnny again went to the well with a shot to the lower back. Johnny argued with the referee and then went for the breakdance leg drop but Jeff moved. Jeff hit a jawbreaker and then charged at Johnny, but got hotshotted on the ropes and Johnny covered but Jeff got his foot on the ropes.

Johnny worked Jeff over in the corner as the fans chanted for Jeff and Jeff came back with an elbow but then got caught in a modified backbreaker and then a side Russian legsweep for another near fall. Johnny locked in waist lock on Jeff on the mat but Jeff fought out with elbows. Johnny rammed Jeff into the corner and then perched him on the top turnbuckle. Johnny went for a superplex but Jeff reversed and got Johnny on his shoulders and nailed him with an electric chair drop. Jeff nailed right hands and then a flying forearm and a pair of clotheslines. Jeff scored with a backdrop and then a Russian leg sweep into the leg drop into a pinfall for a near fall.

Johnny came back with a boot, and then came off the middle rope with a cross body, but Jeff rolled through for a two count. Jeff missed a dropkick and then Johnny hit a standing shooting star for another near fall. Jeff came back with whisper in the wind for a two count and Jeff headed up top and Melina got on the apron allowing Johnny to fall into the ropes and crotch Jeff. Jeff is still alive and nailed the Twist of Fate and covered but Melina got in the ring and nailed the referee.

Melina tried to get out of the ring but Jeff grabbed onto her leg but Johnny stopped him. Then Brittany came out from the curtain and chased Melina before landing a Thesz press on Melina and nailing her with right hands. Melina then shoved Brittany off as Jeff nailed a facebuster on Johnny and then headed up top and came off with the Swanton on Johnny.

Johnny left the ring as Brittany went into the ring to check on Jeff. Melina walked over to Johnny with the Intercontinental Title belt and we're walking up the ramp talking trash to Jeff and Brittany. Johnny and Melina walked to the back and Jeff and Brittany left the ring and went to the back.

As Nicole and Tina saw Jeff and Brittany coming out of the entrance, the girls quickly hid behind a crate.

"I'm sorry," Brittany said. "I knew Melina was gonna try something and that's the reason I went out there, so..."

"Hey, thanks anyway," Jeff said. "Man, I almost had the match won, but..."

"Hey, there's always next time."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go."

"Okay."

Jeff walked away, but then he walked back over to Brittany and kissed her dead on the lips.

"I might need more of that...for luck," Jeff said as he walked away.

Brittany just stood in shock and smiled. Then Nicole and Tina got up from behind the crate and walked over to Brittany.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany," Nicole said. "Oh, yeah. Jeff Hardy is _totally_ into you."

"I guess that kiss really proves that there is something between you two," Tina said.

"Yeah," Brittany said as she walked away.

Nicole and Tina both gave each other a high five and then they followed Brittany.

A little later, it was time for the Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match between Nicole and Delancey.

"The following is a Babe of the Year Schoolgirl Paddle on a Pole match," Lillian Garcia announced. "Here are the stipulations. The first Diva to get the paddle will win the match but also gets to spank her opponent." Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her. "Introducing first being accompanied by John Cena, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a white button front shirt with black attached vest, a red plaid pleated miniskirt, geek glasses, pocket protector, science notes, and her hair in pigtails. Nicole and John walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles, raised her title belt in the air, and got back down. Nicole stood next to John waiting for Delancey to come out. Then Delancey's new entrance theme, "Ain't Nuthin' But a She Thing" by Lil' J featuring Nobody's Angel and Tammy Phoenix, played, and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chesterfield, Missouri, Delancey Scott."

Delancey was wearing a white triangular Lycra ruffle tank top with collar and red tie, red plaid miniskirt, and white knee socks. Delancey walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her right arm in the air and then she got back down. Nicole took off her glasses and gave them to John. John then left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey went for the paddle right away but Nicole pulled her down. Nicole then went for it but Delancey pulled her back down. They both took turns going for the pole and then Delancey got Nicole on her shoulders, but Nicole locked in the over the ropes choke. Nicole got back in the ring and kicked Delancey off the top rope and nailed a high crossbody. Delancey sent Nicole to the corner and hit a running clothesline. Delancey went for it again but Nicole kicked Delancey in the gut and nailed a DDT. Nicole then went to the top and pulled off the paddle.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole got off the turnbuckle and Delancey bent over on all fours. Nicole asked John to give her back her glasses and Nicole put them on. Then Nicole spanked Delancey with the paddle and then Delancey got up and she and Nicole hugged each other. Then Nicole signaled John to come to the ring. John got in the ring and stood in the middle of the ring. Nicole took off his "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" T-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then Nicole asked John to get down on all fours. John did that and Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Wait a minute, hold on," Nicole said. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time but I just don't have the right attire for it. Excuse me."

John stood up and gave Nicole a look and Nicole then sat the microphone and paddle down. Nicole took off her glasses, took down her hair, and took off her shirt to reveal a red plaid plesh sleepwear bra top. Jerry "The King" Lawler said at the announcers' table, "It looks like Nicole just had herself a geek-to-chic makeover." Then Nicole picked up the microphone and paddle and said,

"Now this is much better, so let the fun began."

John got back down on all fours and Nicole spanked a few times. John really enjoyed it and he gave Nicole a hug. Then John gave Delancey a hug and John raised the girls' arms in the air. Then the three left the ring and were walking up the ramp with John's arms around Nicole and Delancey. Then the three walked to the back.

"Are you okay, John?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. "You know, I might need more of that after RAW tonight."

"Oh, my god," Delancey said. "I'll bet you do."

Then everyone laughed.

"That was fun though," Nicole said. "I'm sure that Delancey didn't wanna get spanked at all."

"Hey, I never said anything about not getting spanked," Delancey said. "I've always wanted to see what it was like and, uh, I think you, Miss Mitchell, just fulfilled a fantasy of mine."

As Delancey walked away, John and Nicole gave each other a look and laughed. Then they walked away.

Later, it was time for the six-person intergender tag team match.

Earlier, Trish Stratus was making her way towards the arena to address her retirement and Lita stopped her. Trish said that she was about to call out Lita and she was going to challenge Lita to one more match, one last time, and the special guest referee was going to be Nicole. Lita said it's on at Unforgiven and said she couldn't think of a better way to say goodbye then to beat Trish. Lita then slapped Trish and then a brawl broke out. Carlito then was trying to break it up and then Randy Orton attacked him from behind. The brawls continued until officials broke it up. Then Lita was throwing a fit backstage and the Coach was trying to calm her down. Shane McMahon then made a tag team match with Trish and Carlito against Lita and Randy Orton and Lita said that she needed to be with Edge. Shane then made it a six-person intergender tag match which was Edge, Lita, and Randy Orton against Carlito, Trish and John Cena!

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the aisle to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his pose. He got back down and Carlito's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and stood a few feet away from the ring talking smack to Randy. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and stood a few feet away from the ring next to Carlito talking smack to Lita. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a black off-the-shoulder top, blue plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a green neckline halter top, white miniskirt, white boots, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a red halter mini dress with bralette, black 3 1/4 boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring along with Carlito and Trish. Everyone in the ring was pumping up and were talking smack to Edge, Randy, and Lita outside the ring. Then Carlito, Trish, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Randy and John kicked things off with Randy nailing a kick to the gut and then some right hands. Randy sent John to the ropes but John came back with the flying shoulder for a two count. John nailed the throwback and covered again for a two count. John tagged in Carlito who went to work with left hands on Randy. Carlito hit a back elbow knockdown and then a clothesline but Randy got a thumb to the eye. Randy tagged in Edge but he ate a dropkick from Carlito. John tagged in and went after Edge but Edge ran from the ring and tagged in Lita.

John tagged in Trish who nailed Lita with a right hand and Trish worked Lita over in the corner with kicks and then choked Lita with her boot but then Lita came back with a clothesline and Trish came back with a rollup for two. Trish slapped Randy right across the face and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed at him. Edge and Randy got in the ring but John and Carlito came in to stop them and Edge and Randy bailed from the ring. Lita got back in the ring and she and Trish locked up and Lita is in control of Trish with a rear naked choke. Trish fought out and nailed a neckbreaker and Trish made the tag to Carlito and Lita tagged Randy. Carlito hit the running knee lift and then a pair of clotheslines on Randy. Carlito hit the springboard back elbow and then some mounted punches in the corner. Edge distracted Carlito and then Randy went to work on Carlito. Carlito was sent to the outside and Edge and Lita got some stomps in before sending Carlito back into the ring. Randy hit a knee to the back for a near fall and then tagged in Edge. Edge mocked John and then choked Carlito over the middle rope. Randy nailed a cheapshot on Carlito and then Edge scored with a standing dropkick. Edge sent Carlito head first to the corner and then hit a running shoulder spear on Carlito.

Randy tagged back in and Edge held Carlito while Randy nailed him in the gut. Randy stomped away at Carlito and drove the air out of Carlito using the ropes. Randy hit an uppercut on the outside while Carlito was draped across the apron. Edge then hit a cheapshot on Carlito and even Lita got in on the act. Edge nailed right hands but Carlito came back with some chops and left hands but then Edge came out of nowhere with a kick and a clothesline for two. Randy tagged back in and he tagged in Lita. Randy held Carlito while Lita stomped at him. Randy tagged in and hit a boot to the head of Carlito and then locked in an abdominal stretch. Randy used the ropes for leverage and the referee saw it. Randy tagged in Edge who nailed a snapmare into a rear naked choke. Randy got the tag again who locked in a rear naked choke of his own. Carlito out of nowhere with a jumping enziguri takes Randy down.

Trish gets the tag and so does Lita. Trish takes down Lita and then John tackles Edge when Edge was trying to get Trish off of Lita. John was getting a beatdown by Edge and Randy but John came back with a double clothesline on both of them and then Carlito came off the top on Randy. Lita and Trish are still legal in the ring while Randy and Carlito and Edge and John battle on the outside. Trish takes Lita down with Stratusphere and sets up for the Stratusfaction. Edge drove John onto the steel steps and Edge comes in and goes for the Spear on Trish but Carlito tackles him. Randy then comes in and nails Trish with the RKO. Lita covers for the win as Edge held Carlito off.

John, Carlito, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring to check on Trish as Edge, Lita, and Randy celebrate on the outside. Everyone in the ring were very disappointed and Randy was mocking John and Nicole was telling Randy that he was gonna get his at Unforgiven. As Edge, Lita, and Randy went to the back, John and Carlito helped Trish up and helped her out of the ring. Nicole, Brittany, and Tina joined the three and they walked up the ramp to the back.

"Are you alright, Trish?" Tina said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Trish said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Carlito said.

"Thanks," Nicole said as Carlito and Trish walked away.

"No wonder you left your ass of an ex last year," Brittany said. "It looks like Randy has finally snapped and decided to hurt more people."

"Well, I've decided to leave a mark on him for doing that."

"What are you gonna do?" John said.

"Let's just say it's gonna turn a little scratchy."

A few minutes later, Nicole went into the locker room with a can of itching power and found Randy Orton's suitcase. Randy was in the shower and Nicole opened his suitcase and spread it all over his clothes. Nicole then laughed and immediately left the locker room.

Another few minutes later, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were sitting in the car waiting for Randy to come out. Several minutes later, Randy came out of the arena scratching himself.

"No way," Brittany said.

"You put itching powder on Randy?" Tina said.

"No," Nicole said. "I just put some in his suitcase all over his clothes."

"Where did you get it?" John said.

"Rochelle gave it to me just in case."

Then everyone laughed.

Randy got in the car and drove away. Then John started the car and drove away.


	40. Unforgiven: The Last Stop?

**I know that September 11th was yesterday but I still want to send my prayers and condolences to the families and friends whose loved ones was lost that horrific day five years ago.**

**Chapter 40: Unforgiven: The Last Stop?**

RAW was in none other than Brittany's hometown of New York City near Manhattan and on that night, Nicole was teaming up with Brittany in a Divas' tag team match against Lita and Melina with Trish Stratus as the special guest referee and John was teaming up with Carlito and Jeff Hardy against Edge, Randy Orton, and Johnny Nitro in a six-man tag team match.

The gang took the hour and 15-minute trip from Trenton, New Jersey where the RAW houseshow was to New York City and they arrived at an upscale apartment building where Brittany lived. After they got out of the car with their stuff, they took the elevator to the 35th floor, and got out.

"Wow, Brittany," Nicole said. "You live on the 35th floor? That's crazy."

"Hey, New York always has upscale buildings and my dream was to live in one."

"I can see that," John said.

When the gang arrived at Brittany's apartment, they went inside. It was a 1,450 square feet three-bedroom apartment with some wonderful views of New York City.

"Oh, my god, Brittany," Tina said. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you," Brittany said. "Come on, I'll help you guys get settled in."

Brittany led John, Nicole, and Tina to the guest bedrooms and they went inside.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said as she sat her bags down, "this is beautiful."

"Yes, it is," John said. "The window even has a great view of the city."

"It sure does."

John and Nicole walked over to the window and checked out the amazing view of New York City.

"New York City is always so beautiful to look at," Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said.

After a few minutes of settling in...

"So, is everything okay?" Brittany said walking in the bedroom. "You guys need anything?"

"Nah, we're cool," John said.

"Okay, you want anything to eat or drink? I got cheese, crackers, and sodas in the kitchen."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Okay."

John, Nicole, and Brittany left the guest room and John and Nicole joined Tina in the living room. Brittany got into the kitchen and took out four cans of Pepsi out of the refrigerator and put them on a tray. Then she took out a tray of cheese and sat that on the tray as well. Then Brittany took out a box of Ritz crackers from the cabinet and sat that on the tray. Then she carried the tray to the living room and sat it on the coffee table.

"Here you go," Brittany said as she sat down on the couch next to Tina.

"Thanks, Brit," Tina said.

"So, Brittany," John said, "how long have you lived here in this apartment?"

"I lived here since my junior year of college before I competed in the Miss Fitness America pageant in 2003," Brittany said.

"Wow, you must've worked hard in modeling during your time in college, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, it sure was enough to get this apartment so I can finally move out."

"So, you have your mom and sister, right?" Tina said.

"Yeah, my sister just turned 17 last month. She and my mom live right across the street."

"And your dad passed away when you were 16, right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, he would be so proud that I'm in the WWE and especially hanging out with you guys."

"He's already proud of you," John said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be my mom and my sister," Brittany said as she got up from the couch.

Brittany went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see her mom, Olivia, and her 17-year-old sister, Alexis, standing at the doorway. Brittany then opened the door.

"Hi!" Brittany said as she hugged Olivia and Alexis.

"Hi, Brittany," Olivia said as she pulled away. "We missed you dearly."

"I missed you too. How are you, Alexis?"

"I'm good," Alexis said.

"Well, come in."

Then Olivia and Alexis walked inside and Brittany closed the door. Then the girls walked inside the living room.

"Everyone," Brittany said, "this is my mom, Olivia, and my sister, Alexis. Mom, Alexis, these are my friends John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, and Tina Alexander."

"It's nice to meet you all," Olivia said.

"You, too," John, Nicole, and Tina said.

"By the way, John Cena, forgive me for sounding so crazy," Alexis said, "but my girlfriends think you're totally hot. No offense to you, Nicole."

"That's okay, Alexis," Nicole said. "I get that a lot and yes, I have to agree with your girlfriends."

"Well, when you see them, tell them I said thanks," John said.

"I will," Alexis said.

"So, Brittany, when are you leaving to go to Madison Square Garden?" Olivia asked.

"In a few hours," Brittany said.

"Well, if you want, I'm sure you and your friends would love to have lunch with us. I would love to hear about work and everything."

"That's cool if it's okay with you guys."

"Sure, that'll be great," Tina said.

"Okay, well, let us clean up and we'll meet you in a bit," Brittany said.

"Okay," Olivia said. "It was really nice to meet all of you."

"You, too," John said as he shook Olivia's hand.

"See ya, everyone," Alexis said.

"Bye," John, Nicole, and Tina said.

Then Brittany walked Olivia and Alexis out.

"You look just like your mom," Nicole said.

"Yeah, your family is really cool," Tina said.

"Thanks," Brittany said. "Well, let's clean up and get ready to have lunch with my mom and my sister."

"Let's do that," Tina said.

Then John, Nicole, and Tina helped Brittany clean up.

After lunch with Brittany's family, the gang went to Madison Square Garden and John and Nicole were in the locker room looking at wedding cakes on Nicole's laptop computer.

"I like this one," Nicole said. "It's shaped like a castle and it had roses and it's probably enough for everyone to have a slice. What do you think?"

"I like it," John said. "It looks good."

"Cool. So, what flavors should we have it?"

"You know, I kind of want it to be chocolate with white icing."

"I like it and you're making me hungry right now."

Nicole laughed and John smiled.

"Okay, so what should we put on the top of the cake?" John said.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "I went to this website called Advantage Bridal and they have the most beautiful cake toppers. It's so hard to choose one."

"Well, let me see."

"Okay."

Nicole went to the Advantage Bridal website and Nicole clicked on the link to the wedding cake toppers page.

"Ooh, what about that one?" John said.

He was looking at a sterling silver floral garland cake topper which was a beautiful enamel and crystal garland vine encircling small initials.

"You like that one?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said. "It has our initials and everything."

"Okay, I guess we found a winner. God, the wedding is a couple of months away and...I know for sure it's gonna happen."

"Don't worry, it'll happen."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

"Oh, that reminds me," Nicole said, "I have to call my mom because we promised her, my dad, and Amy that they could come to the movie premiere in L.A. next month."

"Yeah, you can't forget that," John said as Nicole took her cell phone out of her purse. "After all, you are the General's daughter and he is a Marine."

Nicole laughed as she dialed the number and waited for Danielle to pick up. A minute later, Danielle answered the call.

"Hello?" Danielle said calling from St. Louis, Missouri at the house.

"Hi, mom," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. In fact, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know that John's movie, 'The Marine' is coming out next month, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, John and I were wondering if you, dad, and Amy could come to the movie premiere in Los Angeles. Well, Amy is already invited and in fact, John and I sort of promised that you would."

"Um, sure. I guess we can come to L.A."

"Great."

"Okay, well, thanks for inviting us and tell John I said hi."

"I will. I love you, mom."

"Love you too. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Nicole then ended the call. "My mom said hi and it looks she and my dad are coming next month."

"Cool," John said.

"Yeah."

Then Nicole started looking gloomy.

"Alright, Nicole, what's wrong?" John said.

"It's this Sunday," Nicole said. "I still can't believe you're worried about Unforgiven. You're never worried about anything."

"Well, this is different," John said. "I mean, yeah, I've never been in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, but for you, I know I'm taking a risk of leaving RAW...and also leaving you alone."

"Yeah, but John, you've beaten a lot of odds since you were the WWE Champion and there was never a day that I didn't believe in you. This Sunday is a bigger challenge and it will determine the fate of you and I going back to Smackdown. Well, for me as long as I remain the Women's Champion, I'll stay on RAW, but it'll kill me that I'm holding the gold and you're on Smackdown."

"Nicole, don't say that."

"I'm sorry. I'm talking stupid."

"Look, I remember when I told you last year when I got drafted to RAW that wasn't going there unless you came with me."

"Yeah."

"Well, if I go to Smackdown, we will still be traveling together, but I can't be on RAW."

"Well, that'll be great."

"Look, I want to be strong for me and hey, at least you're gonna be the special guest referee for Lita and Trish's match at Unforgiven."

"Yeah. Okay, I gotta stop worrying and just enjoy this night here at Madison Square Garden."

"That's a girl."

Then John wrapped his arms around Nicole and cradled her.

Then RAW was on and it started with a moment of silence, remembering those who were lost on September 11, 2001. The United States Marine Core was then announced onto the stage by Howard Finkel and then he introduced Lilian Garcia to sing "America The Beautiful." Then it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' tag team match which was Nicole and Brittany versus Lita and Melina with Trish Stratus as the special guest referee. Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Would you please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Trish Stratus," Lillian Garcia announced.

Trish was wearing a referee uniform which was a top with the bottom tied up and black shorts. Trish walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. She raised her arm in the air and Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Melina following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Making their way to the ring first, the team of Melina and Lita."

The two Divas walked down the ramp and Lita went into the ring first. Then Melina did her ring entrance and started prancing around while Lita was on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down and stood next to Melina waiting for Nicole and Brittany to come out. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Brittany following her.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander, the team of New York's own, Brittany Swanson, and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a black midriff top with the World Trade Center on the front and the USA flag on the back in honor of September 11th, black pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a two-piece red and black bikini top, black pants, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a black and white striped corset top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The three Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Tina stood in the middle of the ring as Nicole and Brittany went on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt and arms in the air. Then they got back down and they stared at Lita and Melina. Brittany, Tina, and Lita left the ring as Trish called for the bell.

Nicole and Lita locked and Nicole had Lita in a side headlock before hitting a couple of punches and nailing a clothesline. Nicole kicked Lita in the gut a few times before pinning her with a two count. Lita raked in Nicole's eyes and came back with a headscissors take down for a two count. Nicole gave Lita a dropkick and landed a suplex for a two count. Nicole kicked away on Lita as she was down on the mat and then she nailed a cartwheel elbow drop. Nicole picked Lita up but Lita came back with a neckbreaker. Lita tagged in Melina and then Melina nailed Nicole with a kick. Melina went to do it again but Nicole blocked and tripped Melina and nailed her with some right hands.

Nicole tagged in Brittany and Brittany took Melina down and then wrenched away on her arm with an arm bar. Melina tried to get to the ropes but Brittany pulled Melina back. But then Melina took Brittany down with an armdrag and then she hit her with some right hands. Melina pulled Brittany by her hair whipped Brittany to the corner and went to charge at her but Brittany hopped over the ropes and went for a sunset flip for two. Brittany kicked away at Melina and nailed a baseball slide and went to cover Melina but Lita broke it up. Trish argued at Lita and Lita then slapped Trish.

Trish then kicked Lita in the gut and nailed the Stratusfaction. Melina tried to attack Trish but Nicole speared Melina out of the ring. Then Brittany went up top of the turnbuckle and landed the Moonsault and picked up the victory.

"Here are your winners, Brittany Swanson and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Tina got into the ring as Trish raised Nicole and Brittany's arms in the air and the four girls made fun of Lita and Melina as they were walking up the ramp talking trash to them. Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Trish continued their celebration as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was the time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Jeff Hardy, Carlito versus Edge, Johnny Nitro, and Randy Orton.

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Edge grabbed a microphone.

"I know you people pride yourself on being intellectuals," Edge said. "That's debatable. So I thought I make this real simple for you. You see, tonight makes the final RAW appearance of one John Cena. Yeah, because after I beat him at Unforgiven, I'm gonna send him back to where he came from, Smackdown. And since you John is returning to his roots, I thought maybe John could go back to what made him popular in the first place. You know, get the throwback jerseys and cut more raps. And John, I know it's been a while since you got down your bad self, so I wrote a rap of my own to inspire you on your move. Baby?"

Lita pulled a piece a paper and gave it to Edge.

_We're heading to Toronto for a little home cooking_

_Where the people are like New Yorkers, only much better looking_

_And after this Sunday, I'll have no more cares_

_Once I beat John Cena with Tables, Ladders, and Chairs._

'_Cause I will grab the title, my career will sore_

_Well, Cena chokes worse than the Yankees in 2004_

_Then Cena goes to Smackdown going from facing me to King Booker_

_Which is like going from the lovely Lita to a New York City hooker_

_I do not lose TLCs, I got nothing to fear_

_So tune in next week on RAW 'cause the champ will be here_

After that, the other competitors made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Johnny kick things off and Jeff was distracted by Melina allowing Johnny to get some shots in. While Brittany almost tried to pick a fight with Melina, Johnny worked Jeff over in the corner but then Jeff turned the tables with some right hands of his own. Jeff drove both feet into the sternum of Johnny and then hit his legdrop to the abdomen before tagging Carlito. Carlito hit some right hands and then a nice dropkick, a nip up, and a cover for two. Johnny sent Carlito into his corner and then tagged out to Randy. Randy hit some right hands on Carlito but then ate boot in the corner. Carlito hit a clothesline and then an uppercut and a back elbow knockdown for two.

Edge tags in and rakes the eye of Carlito. Carlito then hit a springboard back flip into a hurricanrana for a near fall on Edge. John is tagged in and Edge backs off into his corner and tags in Randy. Randy talked some trash to Nicole and John hit some right hands on Randy and then the fisherman suplex on Randy for two. John went after Edge with right hands but then ran into Randy who hit a nice suplex and then locked in an arm wringer. Johnny got the tag and hammered away at the back of John. Johnny hit right hands in the corner but then John came back with a running tackle. Then John tags out to Carlito.

Carlito nailed a suplex on Johnny for two but then got throw into the wrong corner and Randy tagged in. Randy hit a standing dropkick on Carlito for a two count and then locked in a rear chin lock. Carlito fought out and hit a running clothesline for two. Carlito hit some left hands and then let John get some shots on Randy before Jeff tagged in. Jeff dived at Randy and then choked him in the corner. Jeff hit a running knockdown on Randy and then choked him over the middle rope. Jeff hit a running clothesline on Randy to send him to the floor and then Carlito got on all fours and Jeff went to propel himself over the top to the floor, but slipped on the way down and missed Randy. Edge hit a spear on Jeff on the outside and John and Carlito checked on Jeff and helped him back into the ring and Edge took over on him.

Jeff almost made the tag but Johnny tagged in and slid and stopped Jeff from tagging out. Johnny worked the leg of Jeff and Jeff got Johnny in a spinning headscissors to escape the hold. And then Jeff went for a tag but Johnny held him back. Randy tagged in and rammed his left leg into the canvas. Randy worked Jeff over in the corner and then Edge tagged back inside. Jeff fought back with shots to the midsection but Edge levelled him with a big right hand. Jeff then came out of nowhere with Whisper in the Wind to take down Edge. Edge tagged in Randy and Carlito got the tag from Jeff. Carlito hit knockdowns on Johnny and Randy and then went for a springboard but Edge pulled the rope down and Carlito flew through the middle rope to the floor.

Edge and Johnny worked Carlito over on the floor and then sent him back into the ring. Randy stomped away at Carlito and then tagged in Edge. Edge hit an elbow drop to the inside leg of Carlito and locked in a leg lock. Edge tagged out to Johnny who hammered away at Carlito and Johnny followed up with a neckbreaker on Carlito and covered but the referee was distracted with John. Johnny choked Carlito over the bottom rope and then Edge got some cheap shots in.

Johnny locked in a rear naked choke on Carlito which Carlito eventually fought out of. Carlito hit the springboard reverse elbow on Johnny and then managed the tag to John. John hit a clothesline on Johnny and then on Randy. John hit the throwback on Johnny and then caught Edge with a spinning suplex. John went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Randy is behind him. Carlito made the save with the back cracker on Randy and then Jeff scored with the Swanton. John went for the FU on Edge but Johnny made the save. John then hit Johnny with the FU and locked in the STFU for the tap out win.

After the bell, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring as Edge and Lita were walking up the aisle. John shook hands and hugged Jeff Hardy and Carlito along with the girls and they raised each other's arms in the air. Then John had a staredown with Edge signaling him that he wants the belt back at Unforgiven. When Edge, Lita, Randy, Johnny, and Melina went to the back, the people left the ring, walked up the ramp, and went into the back.

"Alright, good job, you guys," Nicole said.

"It looks like we all have a chance on Sunday," Tina said.

"Let's hope so," John said.

"Well, I gotta go," Jeff said. "I'll see you guys."

"Alright," everyone else said.

"See ya, Brittany."

"Bye," Brittany said as Jeff walked away.

After the kiss last week, it didn't turn serious yet for Brittany and Jeff Hardy. During the weekend houseshows, they have pretty much spoken to each other and Jeff had wanted so much to ask Brittany out but decided to wait until the right time.

"Hey, Brittany," Carlito said, "I know that Jeff Hardy likes you and I think he wants to ask you out."

"You think so?" Brittany said.

"I don't know. I can see it in his eyes. Face it, you and Jeff Hardy going out together, that's cool. Take care, guys."

"See ya, Carlito," Nicole said as Carlito walked away. "You know, Brittany, Carlito is right and I have a feeling that Jeff Hardy really wants to ask you out on a date but is probably waiting until the right time."

"Hey, like Carlito said, it's cool," Brittany said. "Jeff did say that kissing me was something that he needed for luck and if he wins that Intercontinental Championship at Unforgiven, I have a feeling he's going to ask me out."

Then Brittany walked away leaving John, Nicole, and Tina smiling and crossing their fingers.

XXX

The next morning at 5:00pm, Nicole woke up in John's arms and she gently unwrapped John's right arm from around her waist and got out of the bed in her beige cami top and boyshorts. Nicole went over to her bag and took out her diary. Then Nicole sat on the floor in front of the bed and began to write in her diary.

"_September 12th. Dear Diary, This is something I never thought I would face: John making a risky move and I'm not saying this out of anger, I'm saying this because I'm scared. If John can't be on RAW, I'm gonna end up alone and scared. Well, at least I'll have Tina and Brittany with me. John says I have be strong and I should be. I can't back down and neither will John."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, she got up and put it back in her bag and looked out the window at the view of New York City. Nicole didn't notice that John got out of the bed and turned on the stereo. "Tender Kisses" by Tracie Spencer played and Nicole turned around to see John walking towards her in his boxers.

"Dance with me," John said. "It'll make you feel better."

"Okay," Nicole said.

John and Nicole went in front of the bed and started slow dancing.

_I'm so confused and I think I'm gonna cry tonight_

_What must I do, babe?_

_You don't know what you mean, oh_

_Tell me something_

_Tell me could this really be_

_You're so unpredictable_

_Why must you treat me this way?_

_I want you to love me for who I am_

_Whatever happened to the dream we used to share?_

_Where did our love go?_

_Boy, don't you even care?_

_Tender kisses blown away_

_Tender kisses gone tomorrow, gone today_

_Tender kisses bye, baby bye, baby_

_Don't leave, leave me here all alone_

_I want someone I can call my own_

_I may be young but I'm ready_

_Ready to fall in love_

_I'm so confused, you're so unpredictable_

_Trust in me as I trust in you_

_Put our hearts together, there's nothing we can't do_

_Whatever happened to the dream we used to share?_

_Where did our love go?_

_Boy, don't you even care?_

_Tender kisses blown away_

_Tender kisses gone tomorrow, gone today_

_Tender kisses bye, baby bye, baby_

_I wonder if you ever loved me_

_Tell me, was I so blind that I could not see?_

_Holding on to the memories_

_Of the way you used to kiss me_

_All I ever really wanted was someone to call my own_

_I'll never know_

_You'll never know_

_We'll never know_

_All those tender kisses blown away_

_Bye baby bye_

_Tender kisses blown away_

_Tender kisses gone tomorrow, gone today_

_Tender kisses bye, baby bye, baby_

_Bye baby bye_

_Tender kisses blown away_

_Tender kisses gone tomorrow, gone today_

_Tender kisses bye, baby bye, baby_

_Goodbye_

_Tender kisses my love_

_Tender kisses oh, hey, hey, hey_

_Tender kisses I'll say goodbye_

_Tender kisses_

_Tender kisses _

_Tender kisses bye, baby bye, baby_

After John and Nicole finished dancing, John caressed Nicole's face with the back of his hand.

"I know you're scared, Nicole," John said. "Don't be, I'm not going anywhere."

Nicole nodded her head and John leaned down kissed her. As Nicole wrapped her arms around John's neck, he picked her up and carried her to the bed to make love with her.


	41. Five Questions with the Women’s Champ

**Chapter 41: Five Questions with the Women's Champ**

**Nicole: **What's up, everybody? This is Nicole Mitchell a.k.a. Little Nicky D. and this is, of course, Five Questions with the Women's Champ. Every week, John has his Five Questions segment every week, but for me, I'm not getting in the way because I'm gonna be answering my Five Questions every month. I know it may sound a little crazy, but like I said, I'm not getting in the way. Of course, John made the announcement two weeks ago about my own Five Questions and I've been flooded with hundreds of letters and I have chosen my five best ones. So without further ado, let's start answering.

Question number one from Rosario from Springfield, Massachusetts: Representing my honey's home state. That's brownie points for you. Hey, Nicky, what's up? Congratulations on your engagement to John Cena. Thank you very much. My question to you is what is your biggest fear?

**Believe it or not, I happen to be afraid of snakes. Why? This started at seven years old. My family and I were at home in St. Louis, Missouri watching a documentary on the Discovery Channel and when the camera got upclose to the snake and it jumped at the camera and I screamed. I went into my room and I cried and cried and cried and my dad comforted me and said it was all right. My dad is very supportive of me and for rest of the night, the family and I ended up watching something else. If I go to a zoo with John and some of my friends, I gotta warn them, I will not go near the reptile area or whatever because I'm afraid of snakes. And if I somewhat end up on Fear Factor, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do.**

Question number two from Jessica from San Diego, California: Nicole, I heard that you're a sucker for Victoria's Secret and I was wondering, do you happen to have a closet full of Victoria's Secret and what kind do you like?

**I don't exactly have a closet full of Victoria's Secret, I just happen to have two full drawers of Victoria's Secret. No, make that four because I have bras, panties, cami tops and shorts, and nightgowns. Yeah, I am a sucker for Victoria's Secret because even though it's expensive, the designs are cool, the way they make the bras are cool, they're the kind of underwear I like. Of course, that's part of question two I'm gonna answer. I like the strapless bras because as a shop-a-holic, I happen to like wearing tube tops, the push-up bras because those make your...cleavage show a little more, and John, I know you like that, and last but not least, the panties, low-rise bikinis and boyshorts. I got 40 inch long legs and I know how to use them.**

Question number three from Jason from Poughkeepsie, New York: Hey, congratulations on your success of your album "The Beauty of St. Louis" turning gold overseas in England. Thank you very much and I wanna say thank you to all my fans who bought the album and listened to it and you will be expecting something next year. I will keep you posted. Who were your music idols growing up?

**My music idols were, of course, Mariah Carey, Prince, Madonna, and Janet Jackson. Mariah Carey, she was my biggest idol because of all the songs I know by heart and her voice. And I don't know if you know this, but John actually got Mariah Carey to sing at my birthday party in May. I was immediately surprised, shocked, and happy. I was crying and I even got the chance to finally meet her. She even heard my album and said that she would like to work with me someday. That made my birthday and I even got my picture taken with her. John, I love you. Thank you very much and maybe when your birthday comes up, I'll think of what to do with you or do _to_ you.**

Question number four from Tyler from Charleston, South Carolina: Nicole, every week on Five Questions with John Cena, whenever Cena curses, an image of The Brooklyn Brawler appears and the word is replaced with him saying "Brawler" or "Brooklyn Brawler". Does that bother you?

**Absolutely not and it's funny when that happens because I'm glad I don't have to hear a beep because it annoys me. If I curse, would that happen to me? Yeah? I'm not even gonna try because I don't wanna embarrass myself. Period.**

The last question, question number five from Lauren from Baltimore, Maryland: Dear Nicole, we both know that John Cena will star in "The Marine," that's right. It's coming out in theaters on Friday, October 13th. Go see it, don't miss it. I wanted to know, are you gonna sign on to do a movie anytime soon and what kind would you like to do?

**Would I like to star in a movie pretty soon? Maybe in 2008 or something, I don't know. That'll be a new challenge. We'll see how it goes. And what kind of movie I would like to star in? Mostly a chick flick or maybe an action/adventure movie like Charlie's Angels. That's something I would star in: a chick flick action/adventure movie.**

**Nicole: **Well, that ends my first Five Questions and I wanna say keep those questions coming because I will answer them next month. And for those of you are watching Unforgiven this coming Sunday, John needs your support because are you just tired of Edge running his mouth and being the WWE Champion! Well, guess what! Two can play that game because if Edge and that skank(censored) Lita can screw my fiancé at Summerslam in his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, I did get censored for that, did I? I did? Whatever. Then the same thing will happen to Edge at Unforgiven in his hometown of Toronto, Ontario, Canada courtesy of me, John, and my fellow Chain Gang Divas Tina and Brittany. Let's keep John on RAW as the WWE Champion and of course, I will be the special guest referee for Trish Stratus' final match in the WWE against Lita. From the bottom of my heart, I will miss you, Trish, and the WWE will not be the same without you. Until next month, keep those questions rolling. I'm Audi 5000.


	42. Unforgiven

**Chapter 42: Unforgiven**

Unforgiven was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Nicole had left the locker room with her puppy, Baby. She began to walk down the hallway.

"Baby, Baby, Baby," Nicole said. "I know that you can't really talk but tell me, should I stop worrying or should I prepare for the worst? John always told me that there's more to life than just titles and he's right. I gotta stop being so sensitive and emotional and just be strong. That's exactly what John is: strong."

Then Nicole spotted Randy Orton walking down the hallway. Nicole held onto her breath.

"Well, well, well," Randy said, "big night and it may be your fiancé's last."

"So?" Nicole said.

"You know, Nicole, if John does leave RAW and go to Smackdown, then you know what that means? You're gonna be all alone with no one to open your legs to. And you know what else? All that motivation you've been giving John, it'll probably never work anymore."

"You're an asshole, Randy. A real asshole. Both of those things you said that I do, I like those and so does John. I did say this when I was back home in St. Louis back in April, you were never good in bed. But John, I let him do me all...night...long."

Then Nicole walked away.

As Nicole continued walking down the hallway, she spotted Lita walking down the hallway.

"Well, well, well," Lita said, "if it isn't John Cena's slut of a fiancee, Nicole Mitchell, and her little puppy, too."

"If you touch my puppy, I will kill you," Nicole said when Lita tried to pet Baby.

"Oooh, I'm scared."

"Look, if you're gonna say exactly what Randy just told me, don't, okay? I can't believe I was such a fool to become friends with you. I freaking stood up for you when Trish was teasing you and months later, you used Kane to get rid of her. That was pretty stupid of you, very stupid of you. You know, since you got together with Edge, for a year and half, you and him have been raising hell, but tonight, it's gonna end and I'm gonna be part of it when I screw you in your match against Trish. Don't mess with me and don't mess with John either."

Then Nicole walked away and Lita looked back at her not noticing that Nicole had a slick smile on her and that she may have "inherit" a part of John's rage.

Then Unforgiven was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were in the Women's Locker Room to watch it.

"So, are you guys coming with me?" Brittany said.

"No, I think Nicole and I are gonna watch the match from here," Tina said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Hey, Brit," Nicole said, "be careful."

"I will."

Then Brittany left the Women's Locker Room.

At the arena, Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together and then Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp, got around the ring slapping the hands of the fans, and got into the ring. Then Melina left the ring as the referee raised the belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff and Johnny locked up with Jeff breaking clean on the ropes as Johnny stepped to the apron. Johnny got back in and grabbed an armdrag. Johnny bragged about his move and the fans chanted "Johnny sucks." Johnny blocked a hiptoss but messed up on flipping over it. Jeff came back with an armdrag of his own and applied an armbar. Jeff slid under Johnny as he escaped and then hit another armdrag. Jeff leapfrogged Johnny as he tried a whip in the corner then hit another armdrag.

Johnny came back with some kicks but Jeff avoided an armdrag grabbed an Oklahoma Roll for two then grabbed another armdrag. Johnny started throwing forearms but Jeff grabbed a backslide as he tried a neckbreaker for a two count. Jeff hit a double legdrop to the lower abdomen and Johnny went to the floor to regroup. Johnny hit some forearms and whipped Jeff hard into a corner then measured him with big punches. Jeff reversed a whip and Johnny tried a leapfrog, but Jeff avoided it and dropkicked Johnny into a corner. Jeff hit some punches and a kick out of the corner off the ropes, then set up for a Swanton. Johnny rolled out of the ring and Jeff hit a baseball slide. Jeff brought back his old "walking the security wall" spot hitting a clothesline on the floor. Jeff got Johnny back in the ring, Jeff went to climb the ropes, but Johnny dropkicked him down.

Johnny applied a spinning toehold and dropped down on the leg. Johnny hit the move again then backed Jeff in a corner and kicked at his leg. Jeff battled back with punches and Jeff missed an enzugiri, and Johnny slammed Jeff's knee into the mat. Johnny scored a two count and Johnny stood on Jeff's foot and kicked his leg. Johnny stayed on the leg, kicking it out from under Jeff for a two count. Johnny went to the floor, pulling Jeff's leg across the apron, and pounded it. Johnny slingshotted onto the leg as it was stretched across the apron. Johnny took it back into the ring, scoring a two count and continuing to work on the left leg of Jeff, putting on a modified Indian Deathlock. Johnny pulled on the leg then hit a shinbuster before kicking the leg again. Johnny put Jeff's leg on the second rope and dropped his knee across it, then applied an ankle lock. Jeff tried to rally with some chops, but Johnny hit a chopblock on the knee. Johnny then went to the top rope for a corkscrew moonsault, but Jeff moved out of the way and Johnny crashed to the mat. Johnny hit Jeff with a back elbow as they got up, but soon they were trading reversals on a rollup, ending in a two count for Jeff. Jeff hit some clotheslines, but Johnny kicked him and went for a neckbreaker.

Jeff blocked it and Johnny tried for a suplex, but Jeff blocked it and hit a back elbow. Jeff scaled the ropes and hit the Whisper In The Wind, but Johnny kicked out at two. Johnny went back on the offensive, putting Jeff on the top rope and attempting a top rope rana. Jeff held onto the ropes and Johnny crashed to the mat. Jeff then hit the Swanton, then crawled onto Johnny for the cover, but Johnny got his foot on the bottom rope. Johnny lunged at Jeff's leg, but Jeff grabbed a sunset flip, only for Johnny to roll through it into an ankle lock. Jeff hit a mule kick to escape, then went for a Twist Of Fate, but Johnny grabbed the leg to escape and applied an ankle lock with a leglace. Jeff reached for the ropes, but Johnny pulled him back into the center of the ring to reapply the hold. Jeff made the ropes to escape the hold.

Johnny went for the leg again, but Jeff kicked him away, and into Melina, who had gotten on the apron. Melina was knocked to the floor and Jeff rolled up Johnny for a two count. Johnny charged Jeff, who backdropped him to the ring apron. Johnny went to the top rope and jumped off, attempting a rana, but Jeff caught it and powerbombed Johnny to the mat. Jeff slumped against the ropes after the move, and Melina, who had removed her boot after falling to the floor, blasted Jeff in the head with the heel of her boot. Jeff fell to the mat and Johnny got the pin for the win.

Melina got into the ring as the referee gave Johnny the Intercontinental Title belt. Then Brittany came out, got into the ring, and speared Melina knocking Johnny out of the ring. The two girls got into a catfight with Brittany taking advantage and some referees came out and separated the two. Melina ran to Johnny as Jeff checked on Brittany. Melina bitched at Brittany and Brittany continued to talk smack to Melina. As the referees, Johnny, and Melina. Jeff and Brittany left the ring and went to the back.

"Yeah, that's what Melina gets for interfering," Nicole said. "That bitch doesn't quit."

"Now Brittany is really pissed," Tina said.

"Come on, let's go check on her.

Then Nicole and Tina left the locker room.

As Nicole and Tina were walking the hallway, they saw Jeff and Brittany coming out of the entrance, Matt Hardy consoled Jeff on his loss and Lita showed up and mocked her former teammates, pointing out how they would never be champions. Lita also said that Matt would have the chance to face John Cena on Smackdown after Edge beats him tonight. Then Lita walked off grinning.

"She better watch her back," Nicole said.

Then Matt left Jeff and Brittany alone and Nicole and Tina were still hiding behind a corner.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," Brittany said. "I should've been with you at ringside and maybe Melina would never have interfered."

"It's okay," Jeff said. "It's not your fault."

"You can always get another chance."

"Yeah."

Then after Jeff and Brittany stared into each other's eyes, they leaned towards each other and kissed each other passionately. Nicole and Tina's eyes widen in amazement.

"You know," Jeff said, "I think talking to you could make me feel better a little bit."

"You wanna talk now?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Then Jeff and Brittany walked away hand-to-hand and Nicole and Tina walked from behind the corner.

"Well, I guess Jeff's not too bummed that he lost the match," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Tina said. "Maybe Brittany could help...get his hopes up."

Then the girls laughed and walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Trish in her final match versus Lita with Nicole as the special guest referee. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Would you please welcome the special guest referee for this match, the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole was wearing a referee uniform which was a top with the bottom tied up and black shorts. Nicole walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. She raised her arm in the air and Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Making her way to the ring first, from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita."

Lita walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Lita got on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down and stared and bitched at Nicole. Then Trish's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent, Toronto's own, Trish Stratus," Lillian announced.

Trish walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Trish went on each side of the ring and raised her arm in the air. Then Nicole called for the bell.

Trish and Lita locked up with Trish backing Lita into the ropes and breaking clean. Lita shoved Trish a few times, but ran into a Trish clothesline for a two count. Trish did a handstand into a spinning headscissors. Lita went to the floor and Trish hit a Thesz Press off the ring apron. They fought on the floor and Trish gave Lita a handstand into a rana on the outside. Trish got Lita back in the ring and Trish pounded Lita near the bottom rope. Lita kicked Trish then rammed her face first to the mat repeatedly. Lita choked her on the bottom rope then snapmared her and applied a sleeper. Trish fought up, hitting elbows, but Lita yanked her to the mat by the hair.

Lita rammed Trish head first into the turnbuckles then kicked her repeatedly in the gut. Trish reversed positions and choked her with her boot. Trish chopped Lita against the ropes, licking her hands before the last one. Trish hit a Stinger Splash but ran into an elbow. Lita got on the ropes, and Trish went for the handstand rana, but Lita grabbed her and pulled her onto the ropes with her. They slugged it out on the top rope and both of them tumbled to the floor. Lita went to the ropes but Trish met her there and they slugged it out again. Lita ended up pulled Trish off the top rope and throwing her into the ring while standing on the ring apron. Lita went for a moonsault but Trish moved and Lita crashed to the mat before Trish scored a two count.

Trish went for the Stratusfaction but Lita dumped her over the top rope and to the floor. Lita tossed Trish back into the ring and scored a two count. Lita hit Trish with a series of shots on the mat then started kicking her. Lita hit a knee to the gut and knocked Trish to the mat. Lita suplexed Trish to the mat for a two count then kicked her in the gut. Lita drove some knees into Trish's back then trash talked her while slapping her in the face. Nicole stopped Lita and Lita argued with Nicole before Trish fired back with shots to the face, but Lita hit a side Russian legsweep and delivered a series of rights. Lita rammed Trish to the mat then applied a sleeper again. Trish fought up and hit a neckbreaker. Both were slow to get up and then they began exchanging punches. Trish ran into a Lita elbow, but caught her with the handstand rana out of the corner. Trish measured Lita and hit the Chick Kick, but Lita kicked out at two.

Lita raked Trish's eyes and went for the Twist Of Fate, but Trish reversed it and went for the Stratusfaction. Trish shifted mid-move and turned it into a sunset flip. Lita dropped down on it and went for the ropes, but Trish used her legs to hook Lita down. Trish rolled completely through the move instead of pinning Lita, and ended up on her feet holding Lita's legs. Trish applied the Sharpshooter and Lita struggled, but tapped out.

Nicole raised Trish's arm in the air and then Trish bowed in the center of the ring. She pointed at Lilian Garcia, who pointed back at her with tears in her eyes. Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler stood up and applauded her. Trish was still celebrating and she asked for a microphone.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Trish said. "I don't usually do this but now that I'm retiring from the WWE, I feel that it's time to pass the torch to another great Diva. And that great Diva is Nicole Mitchell. Nicole, I have underestimated you in the beginning, but John Cena has trained you to become a three-time Women's Champion and molded you into something more. Nicole, you deserve this and the only advice I'm gonna give you is as much as you held onto the Women's Title before, try and do that again, you dig?"

Trish gave the microphone to Nicole and Nicole said,

"Oh, I dig, alright. Trish, this is very nice and I appreciate it. The WWE is not gonna be the same without you and I'm gonna do everything I can to make you proud. Thank you very much, Trish. I will miss you."

Nicole dropped the microphone and she and Trish hugged each other. Nicole had tears in her eyes and she and Trish pulled away and raised each other's arm in the air. Then the two Divas left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, Nicole and Trish turned around and raised each other's arms in the air once again and Nicole pointed at Trish. Then they went to the back.

"Trish, did you really mean it when you said you were passing the torch?" Nicole said.

"Yes, I did," Trish said. "Nicole, you've earned so much and you deserve to be in my shoes. I mean it. Besides, John Cena has helped you along the way and you're getting more popular everyday."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I got to give you something but I'll give it to you after Unforgiven."

"Okay."

Nicole and Trish were walking until they saw Todd Grisham interviewing Randy Orton. Randy said no one cares about Trish's retirement, unless you're Canadian, which means you have no life. Randy said Trish was the past and he was the future. Randy noted that two years ago he won the World Title here in Toronto and said that Trish is a bitch and tonight he would make Carlito his. Nicole and Trish then walked up to Randy and Nicole smacked Randy on the head and said,

"How dare you. How dare you say that. You been saying a whole lot of stupid stuff since Hulk Hogan beat you at Summerslam and where did it get you? You snapping. Randy, for crying out loud, shut your freaking mouth. And if I ever hear you say something about Trish again, you are so gonna regret it."

Then Nicole and Trish walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the WWE Championship between John and Edge. Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain without Lita. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a yellow tank top with lace at the top and a white skull and crossbones and roses on the front, a tan plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a white tube blouse with a corset bustline, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black halter mini dress with slits in the middle and rings, black 3 1/4 boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John was pumping up and took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the audience. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring and surrounded the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The belt was hung above the ring and John and Edge locked up. John applied a side headlock and John hit a shoulderblock and went back to the headlock. John hit another shoulderblock a few more time and then Edge leapfrogged John and slapped him. John charged Edge and hit some right hands, then went for a backdrop, but Edge stopped short and gave him a neckbreaker. Edge went to the floor and got a chair. John came out and Edge hit him in the gut. Edge missed a swing with the chair and hit the ringpost. John and Edge got back in the ring and John hit a Fisherman's suplex, but missed a charge and Edge hit an Implant DDT.

John went to the floor and slid a chair into the ring, then tossed in a second. Edge set up the chairs, facing each other, and went to suplex John into them. John blocked it and went for a suplex, but Edge floated over and dropped John with a reverse DDT, driving his back across the two set up chairs. Edge went for a ladder, then set it up in the center of the ring. Edge started to climb, but John knocked it over. Edge landed on his feet and clotheslined John. Edge choked John on the middle rope, then hit him with a ladder from the floor. Edge leaned the ladder against the ring, in front of where John was slumped on the ropes. Edge jumped off the security wall, dropkicking the ladder into John's head. Edge got John back in the ring and Edge charged John with a ladder, but missed. John hit some right hands, whipped Edge into a corner, then hiptossed him into the ladder, which was leaning against the middle rope. John started looking at two tables that were set up on the floor. John lifted Edge for an FU, trying to dump him over the top rope. Edge blocked it and landed on the apron. John punched Edge and charged, wanting to knock him off the apron, but Edge punched him in the head to block it. Edge went to the top rope, but John crotched him. John went outside for a table.

John set up the table in the ring, and went for a superplex, but Edge blocked it. Edge went for a sunset flip powerbomb off the ropes, but they fell right down from the corner, rather than hitting the table. John fired off some punches, but then ran into an Edge powerslam, putting him through the table. John rolled to the floor and Edge ran up the ladder that was against the ropes in the corner, and dove out of the ring onto John. Edge rolled John back into the ring and tossed in some chairs. Edge took a long time measuring John, but then blasted him with a chairshot to the back. Edge set up for a one-man Conchairto, but John rolled away and legsweeped Edge. John hit a rolling necksnap, driving Edge into the chair. John set up a ladder with the help from Nicole and Tina, opened it, and put Edge's body in it. John slammed the ladder down on Edge, then put him in an FU, with Edge still in the ladder. Edge tapped out, which doesn't matter in a TLC match. John released the hold, then hit Edge with the ladder. John then gave an FU to the ladder, driving it on top of Edge. John set up the ladder in a corner then gave Edge a backsuplex into a powerbomb. John did the "You Can't See Me", and instead of running the ropes, John climbed the ladder and did the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop off the ladder.

John then went under the ring for another table and while John set up the table, Edge got a chair, and when John turned around, Edge blasted him in the head with a chairshot. Edge put John on the table in the ring, then went under the ring for another table, which he set up on top of the one John was on, so John was between tables. Edge went to the top rope, but John rolled off the table and knocked Edge off, sending him into the security wall. John went to the floor and pulled out a larger ladder than the one already in the ring. John set it up and started to climb. Edge climbed the top rope and then the ladder in the corner, and jumped off, spearing John off of his ladder and to the mat. Edge climbed up the big ladder, but when he saw John getting up, he dove off at him. John caught Edge and set him up for an FU. Edge grabbed the ladder to try and escape, but John pulled him off in powerbomb position and threw him into the smaller ladder in the ring. Edge rolled to the floor and John went outside after him, grabbing a chair. John gave Edge a relatively weak chairshot to the head. John got back in the ring and started climbing the ladder. John had a hand on the belt, when Lita ran in and toppled the ladder. John fell over the top rope and through a table at ringside. Nicole and Tina chased after Lita out of the ringside area as Edge crawled back into the ring. He set up the ladder and began climbing. John crawled back into the ring and Lita came back and hit John from behind with a chairshot. John fell forward, into the ladder, then tipped the ladder, sending Edge over the top rope and through another table at ringside.

Tina and Brittany cornered Lita and Nicole gave Lita an FU. The table that was stacked on top of another in the ring toppled down as the girls quickly left the ring. John set it back up then stared at the belt and Edge for a while. John finally went to position the ladder and began to climb up. Edge crawled back in and climbed up the other side of the ladder. Both men were on the ladder and slugged it out. They both reached for the belt and John grabbed Edge and gave him an FU, dropping him off the top of the ladder and through the double stacked tables. John grabbed the title belt to win the match.

Nicole, Brittany, and Tina went into the ring as John climbed down the ladder and he hugged Nicole with her legs wrapped around his waist. John hugged Tina and Brittany as well. Then John and the girls went to ringside and John hugged his father who watching the match. Then Nicole hugged him and she joined John, Tina, and Brittany walking around the ring. As the four walked up the ramp, they stood at the top of the ramp and John raised the belt over his head. Then he and the girls saluted and went to the back.

"John, you did it," Nicole said as she hugged John. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, the champ is back," John said as Nicole pulled away, "and I ain't going nowhere like I said."

"Yeah and Edge thought he was going to put you out of his life forever," Brittany said.

"But he was wrong," Tina said. "John is staying right here on RAW and nobody isn't going to change that."

"You're damn right," Nicole said.

"And now, both you and John are three-time champions and third time is definitely the charm."

"Damn straight," John said.

"Hey, listen," Nicole said, "I gotta see Trish for a minute. She said she was gonna give me something."

"Okay," Brittany said. "Hey, ask her if she wants to come to the club with us."

"I will."

Then Nicole walked away.

As she was walking down the hallway, she went inside the Women's Locker Room and Trish was there.

"Hey, Trish," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Trish said. "So, you're happy that John is staying on RAW?"

"Yes, thank God. I was afraid that John and I weren't gonna be together on RAW but I think my grandfather heard my prayers."

"Your grandfather?"

"Yeah, he was married to my grandmother Moira and he passed away when I was sixteen. He was a wonderful man."

"I guess he didn't want you to be sad anymore."

"Yeah. So, what did you want to give me?"

"Well, I wanted to give you this."

Trish picked up a box and gave it to Nicole. Nicole sat it down on the bench and opened it. Nicole took out some wrestling gear and it appeared to be Trish's old wrestling gear.

"Trish, you're giving me your old wrestling gear?" Nicole said.

"Well, I actually had someone design these because one, you're five inches taller than me, and two...your boobs are bigger than mine."

"Uh, yeah."

"Nicole, I want you to have these. Wear them with pride."

"Thank you so much, Trish." Then Trish and Nicole hugged each other. "Um, I also wanted to ask you something. John, Tina, Brittany, Jeff Hardy, and I are going out to a club to celebrate and I was wondering if you'll come along with us. And hey, this is your last night in the WWE."

"Sure. I'll come. What club are you guys going to?"

"The Phoenix."

"Oh, that is a nice club."

"Yeah, it is."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll meet you guys there."

"Okay, see ya."

Then Nicole left the Women's Locker Room.

After Unforgiven was over, Trish and Jeff Hardy met with John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany at the Phoenix nightclub and when they got inside, they were a lot of people dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Then the gang went to the back of the club and sat down.

"Wow, Trish, you were right," Nicole said. "This is nice, after all, you are from Toronto."

"Well, I know all the hotspots here," Trish said.

The gang was enjoying the view of the club when the bartender came forward to them.

"Hello, what can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Champagne for six," Trish said.

"You got it."

The bartender left the six alone.

"So, Jeff," Trish said, "I guess you weren't too bummed about your match tonight."

"Well, you know what they say," Jeff said, "if it at first you don't succeed, try again. And I'm lucky enough to finally have Brittany Swanson in my life now."

"Hey, she could be useful for you since she helped me out tonight," John said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Just then, the bartender came over with a bucket and six glasses. He then opened the champagne and poured it in the six glasses, and put the bottle back in the bucket.

"Here you go. Enjoy," The bartender said walking away.

"Thank you," the gang said as they grabbed their glasses.

"Here's a toast to my fiance's third WWE Championship win and Trish's last night in the WWE," Nicole said. "Let's keep the good times rolling."

"Amen," Tina said as everyone tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"So, Trish," Brittany said, "are you still gonna be part of John and Nicole's wedding in December?"

"Yeah," Trish said. "I still gotta plan the bridal shower and everything."

"Wonderful."

Then "Chelsea" by Stefy started playing in the background.

"Hey, isn't that song Kelly from ECW used to dance to during her expose?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, it is," Brittany said. "Come on, Jeff. Let's dance."

"Okay," Jeff said as the two got up and went to the dance floor.

"Wanna bust a move, John?" Nicole said.

"You know I want to," John said.

Then the two along with Trish and Tina got up and went to the dance floor.

_I can see there's something in your eyes _

_You just took a fall from paradise _

_Saw the lipstick on your neck _

_Maybe you should just confess _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_I don't wanna lose my head today _

_But I know there's something in the way _

_Maybe I made a big mistake last night when I left you alone with Chelsea _

_Chelsea's the kind of girl that's cold as ice _

_Beautiful with nails filed sharp as knives _

_She called me while you were kissing so I could hear what I was missing _

_Oh oh oh oh oh _

_I don't wanna lose my head today _

_But I know there's something in the way _

_Maybe I made a big mistake last night when I left you alone with Chelsea _

_When I left you alone with Chelsea _

_You're just a typical guy and you're typically blind _

_You can see I'm out of here and that I said goodbye _

_I don't wanna lose my head today _

_But I know there's something in the way _

_Maybe I made a big mistake last night when I left you alone with Chelsea _

_When I left you alone with Chelsea_

_When I left you alone with Chelsea_

Then after dancing to that song, "Don't Disturb the Groove" by the System played and Trish and Tina went to the back of the club while John, Nicole, Jeff, and Brittany started to slow dance.

_Listen_

_Pay attention, are you listening?_

_You're my favorite girl_

_Excuse me for the moment_

_I'm in another world_

_(On a mountain) by a fountain_

_Flowers blooming everywhere_

_With Venus and with Cupid_

_The picture's very clear_

_Hang the sign upon the door_

_I say don't disturb this groove_

_Just a way to say that_

_I'm so into you _

_And the feeling's so real_

_Don't disturb this groove_

_Erotic whispers for the listener_

_The passion starts again_

_You're my lollipops and everything_

_With a little taste of sin_

_Causing fire and desire_

_In this mortal soul to live_

_Till the angels fall from heaven_

_And the day the earth stands still_

_Hang a sign upon the door_

_It says don't disturb this groove_

_Just a way to say that_

_I'm so into you _

_And the feeling's so real_

_Don't disturb this groove_

'_Cause I want you tell you that I'm so into you_

_And the feeling's so real_

_Don't disturb this groove_

_Close your eyes and let the music put you in the mood_

_(Can you feel it? Uh-huh)_

_Baby just lock the door and turn the phone off _

_(It's time) It's time for me and you_

_Are you ready? (Yes)_

_Hang the sign upon the door_

_I say don't disturb this groove_

_Just a way to say that_

_I'm so into you _

_And the feeling's so real_

_Don't disturb this groove_

'_Cause I want you tell you that I'm so into you_

_And the feeling's so real_

_Don't disturb this groove_

_'Cause we're grooving, baby _

_A-grooving, baby_

_And I love it, baby _

_And I love it, baby love it, baby love it, baby_

Two hours later, everyone went back to the hotel and John and Nicole immediately made love. After several minutes...

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as John laid next to her.

Nicole was catching her breath because John got rough and very aggressive as he was having sex with her. That came from the three months of not having the WWE Title and Edge and Lita screwing John over and over. Then Nicole cuddled in John's arms.

"Wow, you are so wonderful, John Felix Anthony Cena," Nicole said.

"Thank you, Nicole Dawn Mitchell," John said. "So, you happy?"

"Very. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me that I need to be strong and that I don't need to be afraid."

"You're welcome. I couldn't stand to see you so upset."

"Well, I feel better now that I got my WWE Champion back."

Then John and Nicole fell asleep.


	43. Mayhem in Montreal

**Chapter 43: Mayhem in Montreal**

The next day, Nicole was still sleeping in a empty bed and John leaned down and kissed her. That woke Nicole up and then she turned her head to see John looking down at her.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"Morning," John said.

Nicole lifted her arm, wrapped it around John's neck, and he leaned down and kissed Nicole again.

"I got you something," John said.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

John then gave Nicole a small jewelry box.

"It's a thank-you present," John said. "Actually, it was a reminder of me if I was going back to Smackdown, but I'm not going back."

Nicole smiled and then she opened the box. It was a sterling silver bracelet crafted with emeralds, which was the birthstone of May, the month of Nicole's birthday.

"Oh, John, it's beautiful," Nicole said as she took out the bracelet. "You are something else. Thank you."

"You're welcome," John said.

Nicole closed the box and sat it on the nightstand. Then Nicole pulled John towards her and kissed him. Then John leaned down and kissed Nicole's neck forcefully. Nicole could tell that John wanted some more of her and Nicole was in a good mood to let him have it.

"Make love to me," Nicole said.

Then John took off his boxer and he and Nicole started to make love again.

RAW and Smackdown was in Montreal, Quebec, Canada for a supershow and John and Nicole were walking down the hallway at the arena to the Women's Locker Room to tell Tina and Brittany some amazing news. When they reached there, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tina said from inside.

"It's John and Nicole," Nicole said.

"Why don't you and Brittany come out?" John said. "Nicole and I got some news to tell you."

"Okay," Brittany said.

Then Tina and Brittany came out of the Women's Locker Room.

"What is it?" Tina said.

"Well, you know that John and I are shooting our music video for his movie 'The Marine' next week," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Well, guess who's gonna be there," John said.

"Who?" Tina said.

"MTV," Nicole said, "for an episode of 'Making the Video.'"

"No!"

"Yep, the episode will premiere the video on the same night RAW will premiere our video on October 9th," John said.

"Oh, my God, that's awesome," Brittany said.

"Yes, it is," Nicole said. "And Delancey's gonna be part of it as well. 'Making the Video' is gonna be a one-hour episode and her video is gonna premiere on that and Friday Night Smackdown on the 13th."

"That's so cool," Tina said.

"As a matter of fact, I should call her because I don't think she knows yet. I'll be right back."

"Alright," John said.

Nicole walked away and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Delancey's number and waited for her to pick up. After a few rings, Delancey answered the call.

"_Hello?"_ Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said.

"_Hey, Nicole. What's up?"_

"Girl, I got some news that Vince McMahon just told me and John."

"_What is it?"_

"MTV is gonna be at our music video shoots for a one-hour episode of 'Making the Video.""

"_Get out!"_

"I'm serious. The episode is gonna premiere both of our videos and RAW is gonna show John and mine's on October 9th and yours on Smackdown on the 13th."

"_Oh, my god, I can hardly wait and aren't you happy that you and John are gonna stay together on RAW?"_

"Yes, Delancey. I've been worrying my ass off three weeks, but now, I can stop worrying. I feel much better."

"_That's good."_

"Well, I just called to tell you the good news so I'll see you when you get here."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Then RAW was on and Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Champion, John Cena," Lillian announced.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a tan see-through top, green camouflage spaghetti strap tank top, tan short, black boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a beige tube blouse with metal ring attachments on the hem, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black halter mini dress with a silver tone circle pendant at the bustline with silver chains hanging from it, black boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up the crowd and even saluted to them. Then John asked for a microphone and tries to say something but appeared to be speechless at the mixed reaction.

"It is chaos," John said, "absolute chaos. Normally, I'll say that tonight is gonna be huge, but even with everything that is going on, I'm not myself tonight. Guys, I gotta bottom line it for you. Last night, I was hit in the head a lot. I mean, I went through such a match where I don't know what time it is or I can't remember my name." Then John looked at his title belt. "Wait, wait. It is starting to become clear. Lo and behold, the champ is here. Calm down, Jedis. I know there's a little bit unrest in the force, but regardless of how you feel, this is big. Let me bottom line it for you. Now after everything that has happened for the past nine months, all that you people seen which was like me take three thousand spears, like two thousand sneak attacks, me taking like a thousands of cheap shots to the head, there was also like a thousand cheap jokes about Lita giving head, my dad getting slapped, somebody got thrown in the river, more tables, ladders, and chairs that the law would allow; but guys, after all of that, the cinematic storyline between John Cena and Edge has come to an end."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Do you actually believe all this crap you're talking about?" Edge said onto the microphone. "Your win last night was like your entire career, a fluke. You know damn well I have a rematch clause in my contract and when I decide to use it, I'm gonna my third WWE Championship."

"I want you to listen to me real close," John said. "Last night, I saw something in you that I've never seen before in my life. I saw hunger and fire and man to man I respect you for that. But if you want to come out and talk like that to me right now, the way I see it, that leaves you two options. Option A, because you're the Rated R superstar, have a gigantic one man live sex celebration and go screw yourself." Nicole, Tina, and Brittany cracked up and gave each other a high five. "Option B, put some balls behind your words, ante up just like you did last night and let's have a WWE Title rematch right now."

"You must think I have some desire to win my title back in Canada?"

"You hear all these people? I guess that's what they want."

"Well, you see, here's the newsflash, this is not Canada. No, you see, this is the cheese eating, wine sniffing, inbred cousin of Canada, Montreal. So let me make something clear to you and all of the Kermits out here. Ribbit, ribbit. And that's this, last night, I took more physical punishment than most people take in their entire lives. Amongst other things, I took an FU off of a twelve foot ladder through two tables. And I could have raised the white flag like all of these people would have said, 'I surrender, I surrender.' But I didn't do it. I fought like a man and I will take back what's rightfully mine, but I will not do it tonight for these people."

"Wow, big words. Congratulations, man. It took you thirty seconds for all these people to love you and now every single people in this building wants me to beat the Holy hell out of you. I got news for you, turncoat son-of-a-bitch. I was in that TLC match too. I'm just as beat up as you are. If you ain't here to throw down, the hell do you want?"

"I want payback, payback for the worst night of my life. Shut up! You ended my winning streak in TLC victories. I lost in my home town, a real city, Toronto, Canada. I lost in front of my mom, sitting in the second row. But more importantly, you took away from me what's more important than anything else. You took my WWE Championship."

John mocked Edge's crying and the two argued back and forth.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Edge said. "You think I came out here empty-handed? I have a plan. I have a backup plan. Why don't I introduce to you that backup plan."

"Well, you're about to back your ass up," John said.

John dropped the microphone and attacked Edge as Nicole, Tina, and Brittany scattered out of the ring when Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch attack John but John fights back until Lance and Trevor hit their version of Total Elimination. Then they picked John up.

"Welcome to my backup plan," Edge said. "The rednecks Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade. The same son-of-bitches who beat the hell out of DX last week. I don't think they're gonna have a problem helping me do it to you this week."

Edge, Trevor, and Lance attack John until D-Generation X's entrance theme played and Triple and Shawn Michaels come out from the curtain. They run down the ramp and get into the ring and Edge leaves the ring while DX work over Lance and Trevor. Lance and Trevor leave the ring and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany get into the ring joining John, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels. Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain.

"My name is Jonathan Coachman," the Coach said, "and I'm Mr. McMahon's executive assistant. And as such, I'm going to do as Mr. McMahon would do. So tonight, in that very ring, we will have a six man tag team match. The team of Lance Cade, Trevor Murdoch, and Edge facing the team of John Cena and D-Generation X."

After that announcement, Triple H kept staring at John and in Nicole's mind, she wondered could John trust Triple H in that match after everything that the two been through before, during, and after Wrestlemania 22.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Brittany and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around.

In the back, John, Jeff Hardy, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking towards the entrance to the arena. John, Jeff, Nicole, and Tina were going to watch the match from there.

"Alright, Brittany," John said, "good luck out there. Remember everything I taught you, you're good to go."

"Thanks, John," Brittany said as she hugged John and pulled away.

"Go get her, Brit," Nicole said.

"Good luck, Brittany," Tina said.

"Thanks, girls," Brittany said. "I'll see you later, Jeff."

"See ya, Brit," Jeff said as Brittany kissed him and walked away.

Back at the arena, Brittany's entrance theme, "Last One Standing" by Triple Image, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a black and pink striped bikini top, black mini-miniskirt, and black hand warmers. Brittany walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and stared at Melina as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Melina locked up and Melina backed Brittany into the ropes and Brittany countered and the referee called for a break. Brittany kicked Melina in the leg and then she picked her up and Brittany hit Melina with an Enziguri for a two count. Melina backed Brittany into the corner and gave her a shoulder block and then a suplex. Melina kicked away on the leg of Brittany and then Brittany hit Melina with a chopblock to take her down. Brittany gave Melina an elbow drop to the inner knee and then she gave her a knee to the back and a pin for a two count. Brittany continued to work on the leg of Melina and Melina gave Brittany a hard right hand to send Brittany down on the mat.

Brittany got back up and went back to the leg and she backed Melina into the corner. Brittany then gave Melina a monkey flip and then a clothesline and another. Melina whipped Brittany but Brittany countered it and Brittany took Melina down with a head scissors to knock her down. Brittany went to the top rope but Melina gave a powerbomb slam off the top rope for the two count. Brittany then gave a hard clothesline to knock Melina down and then hit the Big Apple. Brittany then pinned Melina for a three count to get the win.

As Brittany came out the entrance, John, Jeff, Nicole, and Tina were cheering.

"Good job, Brittany," John said. "Good job."

"Thanks, John," Brittany said. "You've been training me and I can never stop thanking you for it."

"Hey, he trained all of us," Tina said. "Besides, John is great to have as a teacher."

"Stop," John said.

"Hey, it's true," Nicole said. "If it wasn't for you, I never would've been the Women's Champion three times. You're amazing."

"I gotta agree with them," Jeff said. "You're even awesome as an in-ring partner."

"Thanks, man," John said slapping Jeff's hand.

"Alright, enough mushy-mushy," Nicole said. "Let's go."

Everyone laughed and walked away.

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match between John and D-Generation X versus Edge, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch.

Edge's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Lita following him. The two walked down the ramp to the ring and were prancing around as usual. Then Cade and Murdoch's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring joining Edge and Lita. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they stood a few feet away from the ring. Then D-Generation X's entrance theme played and Triple and Shawn Michaels came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and they got into the ring along with John.

All six men battle as the match begins and then Edge, Trevor, and Lance leave the ring to regroup. The men in the ring took off their shirts and Lance got into the ring as Shawn and Triple H left the ring.

Lance and John start things off and Lance gets a kick and forearm to the back. Lance chops John in the corner and follows that with a punch. John punches back but Lance hits a knee. John hits a flying shoulder tackle and clothesline followed by a modified Blue Thunder Driver. John hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then he tries to get Lance up for the FU, but Lance escapes the hold and he slams John. Lance misses an elbow drop and John tags in Shawn.

Shawn chops Lance but Lance gets an Irish whip. Lance charges into a boot and then Shawn chops Lance. Trevor makes the blind tag and he hits a big boot to Shawn after a reverse atomic drop by Lance. Trevor punches Shawn and then hits a double sledge to the head. Trevor tags in Edge and he holds Shawn for Edge to punch him. Edge punches Shawn and then hits a standing drop kick. Trevor tags back in and he punches Shawn. Shawn chops back but Trevor takes Shawn down. Trevor works on Shawn's wounds from last night and Lance punches Shawn while Trevor distracts the referee.

Trevor hits a jawbreaker followed by a neck breaker from Lance for a two count. Edge tags in and he punches Shawn in the midsection. Edge hits a snap mare and a rear chin lock on Shawn. Shawn makes it back to his feet and he punches Edge and chops him. Edge hits a back elbow to Shawn and then he tags in Trevor. Trevor gets an elbow to the top of Shawn's head and an elbow for a two count. Shawn tries to fight back but Trevor hits a front face lock. Triple H punches Trevor and Shawn hits a back body drop to Trevor. Lance grabs Shawn but Shawn hits an enzuigiri.

Shawn makes the tag to Triple H and he punches Edge. Triple H gets a high knee to Trevor and Triple H hits a face buster and clothesline to Edge followed by punches to Trevor. Triple H sets for a Pedigree on Edge but Lance hits a clothesline. John hits a spear to Lance and Edge gets a chair but Triple H hits a spinebuster. Trevor grabs the chair and then Shawn grabs it and hits Trevor with the chair.

After the match, John gives Lance an FU out of the ring and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany get into the ring and Edge is surrounded by Shawn, Triple H, John, and the girls. Shawn sets for Sweet Chin Music and Shawn hits it on Edge. Triple H hits a Pedigree to Edge and Edge rolls out of the ring.

D-Generation X, John, and the girls celebrate in the ring and DX get on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air while the girls pose with John as he was holding up the WWE Title belt. Then John joins DX with the crotch chops with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany kneeling down in front of them and RAW came to an end.

Later during Smackdown, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway until they reached General Manager Theodore Long's office and went inside.

"John Cena, the WWE Champion," Theodore said. "Player, we've been expecting you all night. What's going on, bro?"

"Teddy Long, what's up?" John said as he slapped hands with Theodore.

"It's all good. Nicole, it's good to see you as well."

"It's good to see you as well," Nicole said as Theodore kissed her hand. "You remember Tina and Brittany, don't you?"

"Well, yes. Ladies, it's good to see you."

"You too," Tina said.

"Listen, man," John said, "I've known you for a while, I wanted to come by to say thanks. I mean, I owe you one, man. I won that TLC match and regained the WWE Title, but I never would have a shot if you didn't give me that contract. I mean, that was big. I owe you one."

"John, I just wanted to say thank you," Theodore said. "You know, I almost had you now, not trying to wish you bad luck or nothing, player. But I wanna congratulate you on becoming the WWE Champion once again."

"Thanks, Teddy. You've always been cool."

"No problem, player."

"Thank you."

John and the girls went to leave but...

"John, by the way," Theodore said, "you say you owe me one, right?"

"I'm good for it, man," John said.

"Tell you what, how about if I cash that check in next week? Let's see, you know Bobby Lashley and Batista, they got an issue with William Regal and Finlay."

"I saw that man."

"Now I was just thinking, if Batista and Lashley had a partner, and that'll be you, John Cena, the WWE Champion, and Regal and Finlay, just say they teamed up with World Champion, King Booker. Now Cena, think about this. For the first time ever right here on Smackdown, right in the same ring, the World Champion King Booker, the WWE Champion John Cena, right here on Smackdown. Now you feeling that?"

"John Cena, the WWE Champ, returns to Smackdown?"

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Teddy Long, you got yourself a deal."

"No doubt."

"I'll see you next week."

"Hey, after the match, how about them chicken and waffles for old times sake?"

"I'm buying. Take it easy."

Then John and the girls left Theodore's office.

"Oh, my God, next week is gonna be so much fun," Nicole said. "Besides shooting our music video on MTV and you appearing on MAD TV, you're gonna team up with Dave and Bobby against King Booker, William Regal, and Finlay."

"Talk about a blockbuster week," Tina said.

"And us girls are gonna hang out with Delancey and Rochelle at ringside," Brittany said. "Man, I haven't seen them in a month."

"Hey, next week is gonna be off the hook," John said. "That was one hell of a deal Teddy Long made."

"Hey, he always comes through," Nicole said.

After Smackdown was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and John got out of the bathroom in his boxers. He saw Nicole lying on the bed asleep in her Victoria's Secret "Pink" blue cami top and blue dogs and bones boyshorts. John climbed onto the bed and looked down at Nicole. He then kissed Nicole on the cheek and turned off the light and got into the bed. Nicole opened her eyes and smiled. Then she closed them back and went back to sleep.


	44. Brittany Tells All About Her Date

**NOTE: I'm gonna be starting school on Wednesday but I will keep up with this story and not leave anything behind. Please review!**

**Chapter 44: Brittany Tells All About Her Date**

The next day, Nicole came out of her and John's hotel room and went next door to Tina and Brittany's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Tina opened the door.

"Hey, Nicole," Tina said. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Nicole said as she walked inside.

Tina closed the door and Nicole stepped inside to see Brittany sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Brittany," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Brittany said as Nicole and Tina sat down on the bed.

"Okay, Brit. Spill it."

"Okay, well..."

_(Flashback: Last night at Tina and Brittany's hotel room)_

_Tina and Brittany were in the bathroom and Brittany was already dressed and Tina was helping her with her makeup. Brittany was going out on a date with Jeff Hardy and he asked her out earlier today._

"_Oh, my God, I'm totally nervous," Brittany said. "I don't wanna be a nervous wreck."_

"_Just stay calm, everything will be cool," Tina said as she was putting on lipstick. "You and Jeff have been talking for a month and now, this is your first official date with him. Don't be nervous."_

"_Okay."_

"_Alright, what do you think?"_

_Brittany turned around and looked at herself in the mirror._

"_Oh, my God, that's not bad," Brittany said._

_Then there was a knock at the door._

"_Oh, my God, he's here," Brittany said._

"_Okay, just stay here and take a deep breath," Tina said. "I'll get the door."_

"_Okay."_

_Tina walked out of the bathroom and went over to the door. She looked through the peephole and Jeff was standing at the doorway. Tina then opened the door._

"_Hey, Jeff," Tina said._

"_Hey, Tina," Jeff said. "Is Brittany ready?"_

"_Yes, she is. Come in."_

_Jeff walked inside the room and Tina closed the door. Then Brittany walked out of the bathroom._

"_Hi," Jeff said._

"_Hi," Brittany said._

"_Wow, you look great."_

"_Thank you."_

_Brittany was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled._

"_This is for you," Jeff said as he handed Brittany a red rose._

"_Thank you," Brittany said._

"_So, are you ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright, let's go."_

"_Alright, Tina, I'll see you later."_

"_Alright, have a great time," Tina said as she hugged Brittany and pulled away._

_Then Brittany and Jeff left the hotel room._

"_So, where are we going?" Brittany said as she and Jeff were walking down the hallway._

"_Well, do you like seafood?" Jeff asked._

"_I love it."_

"_Cool, because's there this nice seafood restaurant downtown."_

"_That's awesome."_

_Then Jeff and Brittany went inside the elevator._

_Jeff and Brittany went to a nice seafood restaurant called the Ferreira Café. When the two arrived there, they were seated, the waiter came over with their menus and took their drink order._

"_So, throughout the time we've been talking and everything," Jeff said. "I guess we pretty much know everything about each other, don't we?"_

"_Yeah, about our families, education, everything before the WWE," Brittany said._

"_So, how do you like the WWE so far?"_

"_It's great. I'm enjoying it every single day."_

"_What about hanging with John Cena?"_

"_He's awesome to hang out with. He's the brother I've never had. He's always took such good care of me and I'll always be grateful to him for that."_

"_That's great. So, are you happy that RAW went to your hometown of New York last week?"_

"_Oh, my God, yes. That was an amazing homecoming for me. I really enjoyed that day despite it being September 11th five years ago."_

"_You know, I never got the chance to meet your family that day. Well, we would've been together sooner."_

"_Well, you'll get the chance next time."_

_Brittany smiled as she placed her hand on top of Jeff's and he smiled._

(Back to the present: September 19, 2006)

"So, after dinner," Brittany said, "Jeff and I took a walk around downtown Montreal and he walked me back to the hotel and we kissed and said goodnight to each other."

"Wow, that's beautiful," Tina said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "On the next RAW taping, you got to accompany Jeff to ringside. He really wants you there."

"You think so?" Brittany said.

"I know so."

"Yeah, you're right. But what about the Chain Gang Diva Squad? I don't wanna leave you girls."

"Look, as along as Edge and Lita are in the picture with Edge trying to get back the WWE Title, we're gonna stay together. 'Eddie's Angels' stopped Randy Orton twice and the Chain Gang Diva Squad, we stopped Edge once. We're gonna keep going and stay true to who we are. We're Chain Gang Divas for life and we're gonna help John along the way."

"That's why John trained us," Tina said putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder, "to become the best and stay strong."

"Yeah, you're right," Brittany said.


	45. All Tied Up

**Chapter 45: All Tied Up**

RAW was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and Nicole was teaming up with Tina and Brittany in a first ever Chain Gang Diva Boot Camp Competition against Delancey, Rochelle, and the 2006 Diva Search winner, Layla.

At the arena, John was walking down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room until he saw Brittany walking out of there.

"Hey, Brittany," John said.

"Hey, John," Brittany said as she walking up to John. "What's up?"

"Listen, I'm planning some sort of a romantic evening with Nicole and I've been doing this since Unforgiven now that I'm not going back to Smackdown."

"Oh, how romantic."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you and Tina could take Nicole shopping and help get her an outfit for tonight."

"Sure."

"Cool. Here." John took some money out of his pocket. "Here's 40 bucks."

"Oh, thank you. Is this supposed to be secret or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

Then John and Brittany went their separate ways.

As John was walking back down the hallway, he reached the locker room and went inside. Nicole was sitting down on her laptop computer.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "Brittany and Tina are going shopping and they wanted you to go with them."

"Sure, I'll go. We got some time. Before I go, I wanna show you something."

"Okay." John walked over to Nicole and sat next to her. "What's up?"

"Read this article I found on the WWE website."

"Okay."

Then Nicole handed John her laptop computer.

"**Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson became immediate fixtures of the Women's Division on RAW but the newcomers say that being part of the WWE made them feel right at home because of one RAW superstar: reigning WWE Champion John Cena. Tina and Brittany both say that he's a big brother and that he's a great teacher when he trains with the girls. 'When I first came to the WWE, John immediately asked me if he wanted to help me prepare for my first match and I said "Yes,"' Tina said. 'When I won my first match, I realized that John was someone who could help me with my wrestling career along the way and I was right.' Brittany Swanson also admitted that Cena was a great teacher when he trained with her when she made her wrestling debut the night after Summerslam. 'That night at Summerslam was kind of bad, but I wanted to show John the following night what I was made of and boy, was he impressed?' Brittany admitted. Tina and Brittany's arrival to the WWE helped form a new Diva team called the Chain Gang Diva Squad alongside John Cena's fiancée, the reigning Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, and the Princess of Thuganomics admitted that the girls not only created a bond between themselves and Cena, but with herself as well. 'When Delancey Scott left RAW to go to Smackdown, I honestly felt like I lost a friend,' Nicole admitted, 'but when Tina and Brittany came along, they helped renew a bigger friendship.' Nicole and Tina were both competitors at the 2002 Miss Fitness America pageant and they became fast friends until they lost contact after Nicole was crowned the victor and went on to pursue her fitness modeling career. Whenever you see John Cena and the Chain Gang Diva Squad together on RAW, many people would think Cena is "pimping all over the world," but that's not what Tina and Brittany see. That's why they refer Cena as their big brother. 'John is always taking such good care of us and he makes sure that we're alright,' Tina said. 'We do hang out together sometimes, we travel together always, John is always looking out for us just like he always looks out for everybody,' Brittany said. Even Cena helped bond a friendship between Tina and Brittany. 'Brittany is such a cool girl to bunk with at the hotel,' Tina said. 'We're just like sisters.' Brittany added, 'I adore Tina's spunky, aggressive, energetic personality and that's what makes our team (The Chain Gang Diva Squad) stronger."**

"Isn't it cool to have friends like Tina and Brittany?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said. "What they said really was heartfelt. I'd do anything for those girls if my life depended on it."

"Yeah. Well, speaking of Tina and Brittany, I should get going and meet up with them. I'll see you in a few."

Nicole kissed John and she grabbed her purse and left the locker room.

Several minutes later, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were at a clothing store at the mall and, of course, Brittany and Tina's mission was to find an outfit for Nicole for a surprise romantic evening with John.

"Hey, Nicole," Brittany said, "what do you think of this one?"

Brittany was holding a black halter top with metallic butterflies and denim miniskirt.

"What's the occasion?" Nicole said.

"Well, I'm going out with Jeff Hardy tonight," Brittany said.

"Again? No way."

"Yeah, he asked me out when we arrived at the arena."

"Damn, Brittany, you and Jeff are really becoming close, huh?"

"I guess being in the WWE does have benefits especially with hanging out with superstars."

"Hey, Nicole," Tina said, "what do you think of this one?"

"Isn't this the same outfit Candice wrestled Lita in last week?" Nicole said. "I've been wanting to get this."

"Well, it's your size and I thought that this would be something you would wear."

"Thanks, Tina." Then Nicole took the outfit. "I'm gonna try this on."

Then Nicole went into the dressing room.

"So, Nicole still doesn't have a clue of what John is planning later tonight after RAW, does she?" Tina whispered.

"Nope, not one," Brittany said. "She's been beaming all last week since Unforgiven to know what John is planning."

"Well, John is not going back to Smackdown and Nicole should be happy."

"Yeah. I'm gonna try these on."

Then Brittany went into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Nicole came out of the dressing room in the black low v-cut halter jumpsuit.

"Oh, my God," Tina said, "Nicole, you look hot."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I don't have to put on a bra to look even hotter. Now I gotta find that belt Candice wore last week and then, it's on."

Seconds later, Brittany came out of the dressing room in her outfit.

"Wow, Brittany," Nicole said, "that looks cute."

"Thank you," Brittany said.

"I'll bet Jeff Hardy won't stop looking at you all night," Tina said.

"Yeah. Nicole, you look really beautiful in that outfit."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"I think I saw the belt that Candice wore last week and I thought that would make this complete."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I guess we better go change, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be here," Tina said.

"Okay."

Then Nicole and Brittany went back inside the dressing room.

A little later, RAW was on and Nicole was opening the show with a little speech.

"What's up, everybody? My name is Nicole Mitchell and I am the three-time Women's Champion. Trish Stratus may be gone but the torch has been officially passed on to me and I will continue to live onto Trish's legacy as the next great Women's Champion. If you may have heard, there's an 8-Diva tournament and two of them will face me in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship. You need to grab on reality and hold on tight because I will face any two Divas who's willing to step into the ring with John Cena's leading lady, the Princess of Thuganomics."

Then it was time for the first round of the 8-Diva tournament between Candice Michelle and Lita. The lights at the arena were out and Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Candice then took off her robe and got into the ring. Then Lita's entrance theme played and she came out of the curtain. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Lita asked for a microphone and said,

"Look, let's just get one thing straight before this match starts, Candice. Look I shouldn't even be here right now, okay? I was the former Women's Champion. I mean, that so-called blonde bombshell, Nicole Mitchell was lucky to get back the Women's Title at Summerslam thanks to Tina's interference. But anyways, I did have a private meeting with Jonathan Coachman before the match and he agrees that I should at least get to pick my own referee. So sweetie, without further ado, I want to welcome the next WWE Champion, the Rated R Superstar and my boyfriend, Edge."

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain in a referee uniform. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Edge then checked Candice for illegal objects and gave Lita a full body inspection.

Edge called for the bell and out of nowhere, Edge speared Candice. Lita made a cover for the win and then John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany hit the ring as Edge and Lita bailed to the outside. John and the girls checked on Candice and some referees helped her out of the ring as the lights came back on. John then asked for a microphone and said,

"Edge is one crazy son of a bitch, isn't he? So get this. Last week, he ducks me, doesn't want a rematch, and said 'I don't feel so good, I don't feel so good.' That stupid son of a bitch this week ran out of excuses so he tried to knock out the power in the building to get all of you to leave because he doesn't want a piece of John Cena. Well, everybody is still here, still ready to rock."

"Shut up," Edge said onto the microphone coming out from the curtain with Lita. "Shut the hell up."

"I knew you come back."

"You know what, Cena? Next, you're going to say that you're the reason the power came back on."

"The reason is, everybody here want to see me whip your ass. Now what do you say?"

"Y'all want to see that happen? Edge versus John Cena? Tonight, I don't think so. No, no, no, you see, I invoke the rematch clause on my contract on my terms, not yours. So, you know what I'm gonna do tonight? I'm going to take my victorious lady and I'm gonna go celebrate."

"Celebrate? What is this? Some sort of special night? Trust me, homie. You got your arm around something, but she's not special. You see, I'm gonna put this in perspective for everybody together. We're in Oklahoma. It's a very big football state so I know you guys are gonna be hearing me right now. Here's the bottom line. Lita doesn't exactly have what you like to call a very good defense. What this means is there's been a lot of balls that have been pounded in that end zone. As a matter of fact, her end zone is kinda like the one you see when you go to the Sooners game. It's red, it's real experienced, and it's got eleven guys trying to score at once. So the King and J.R., that was one for you guys. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Come to think of it, if you got ten bucks and bus fare, that can be for you two. That can be for all you guys, but make no mistake about it. Ten bucks and bus fare make a pretty good rate, but think of the doctors' bills to fork up when you get rid of them anal ice."

"You know what, John?" Lita said onto the microphone. "Screw you."

"I don't have ten bucks."

"Wait, I have ten bucks," Nicole said. "Oh, wait a minute. I sure as hell don't play that way. Sorry."

"I am so sick of this," Lita said. "I'm sick of this every week, you coming out here and make fun of me. I'm a human being, I have feelings. John, just because you and everybody else wants me and can't have me, that does not give you the right to come out here and make jokes about me, okay? I would say the same thing about your fiancee, so let me see. What is there to say about Nicole Mitchell? She's blonde, she's dumb, she's a slut, and she's also a bitch. I hear that she's supports you 100 wearing and designing your clothes and I also hear that she loves to please you anyway she can."

"Wow, Lita," Nicole said. "Is that's supposed to hurt me or something? I wonder who's telling you this mess. No, no, no, no, no, don't tell me. It was my ex-fiancé, wasn't it? Yeah, Randy Orton will try anything to ruin my life since I left his ass last year, but Lita, everything that John says is true. You do give it to everybody, do you?"

"Oh, whatever, Nicole. But let me tell you something, John. You are the joke. Everybody knows that Edge is a better wrestler than you, the entire locker room are better wrestlers than you, John. Hell, I'm a better wrestler than you."

"Lita, I applaud you," John said. "After years of being together, we finally found out that you have the balls in this couple, but as far as being a better wrestler, you may be, if I was blind and had one hand tied behind my back and didn't mind catching a scorching case of herpies."

"You can only suppress it, you can't stop it," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said onto the microphone and laughed.

"So if you're sick of talking, and Edge, I know you're sick of listening, why don't you come on down here and let's have a match right here. You can't run from me no more. You can't run from me no more."

Then John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'm not gonna stand here and talk anymore," Edge said. "I accept your challenge. You're on. But if I heard correctly, you just said that you could beat Lita with one arm tied behind your back. So, on behalf of Lita, I accept that challenge for her. She accepts. You see, tonight, it's gonna be the future WWE Women's Champion versus the future ex-WWE Champion, John Cena, with one arm tied behind his back."

Then Edge and Lita left to the back and John and the girls were confused as John put his shirt back on and they left the ring and went to the back.

"Okay, I know exactly what is going on," Tina said. "Edge is gonna jump you. I know."

"John, I know you don't hit girls, but this is crazy," Brittany said.

"Wait a minute," Nicole said, "John is gonna have one arm tied behind his back but he's gonna pull through as usual even though a girl is gonna be in the ring with him."

"But what about Edge? That's the problem."

"Oh, come on," Tina said. "The Coach will figure it out."

"He better or else, I'm gonna kick someone's ass tonight," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole, Tina, and Brittany said.

Then the gang walked away.

A little later, it was time for the first ever Chain Gang Diva Boot Camp Competition between Nicole, Tina, and Brittany versus Delancey, Rochelle, and Layla. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"This has been a crazy night so far," John said, "but it's gonna get even more crazy because it happens to be time for the first ever Chain Gang Diva Boot Camp Competition. We're talking two teams of three Divas, both from RAW and Smackdown, and introducing first is the team of my girls, Nicole Mitchell, Tina Alexander, and Brittany Swanson, the Chain Gang Diva Squad."

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her. Nicole was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, red camouflage pants, and her hair straight with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a red camouflage short jumpsuit, black bustier, black cap, and her hair in a ponytail. Brittany was wearing a red midriff tank top, red camouflage shorts, and her hair straight.

"And their opponents from Smackdown, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, and the 2006 Diva Search winner Layla, I'd like to call them, the Diva Corps," John announced.

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Layla following her. Delancey was wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank top, blue camouflage pants, and her hair was covered by a blue bandanna. Rochelle was wearing a black low v-cut short sleeved midriff top and blue camouflage miniskirt. Layla was wearing a blue separate top, black bustier, and blue camouflage shorts.

"Alright, ladies," John said. "This happens to be a relay race, so here are the rules. The first two Divas will go up to the yellow line and do ten jumping jacks. Then you'll run over that wall, get into the ring, and crawl under the netting. Then you'll get in the potato sack and then do ten rope jumps before going back over the wall and over the yellow line. Then you make the tag to your teammate and then she will do the same thing until the last Diva crosses the finish line and win the competition for her team. Are you ladies ready?"

"Yeah!" the girls said.

"Then let the competition begin." First up was Nicole and Delancey. "On your marks, get set, go!"

Nicole and Delancey went up to the yellow line and did their ten jumping jacks. Then they ran over the wall, got into the ring, and crawled under the netting. The girls were neck and neck as they got in the potato sacks and did ten rope jumps before going back over the wall and making the tag to Tina and Rochelle. The girls went to the yellow line and did ten jumping jacks. Rochelle finished first as she ran over the wall, got into the ring, and crawled under the netting with Tina trailing behind. Then Rochelle got out of the ring and got in the potato sack and did the ten rope jumps before going back over the wall making the tag to Layla with Tina following behind and making the tag to Brittany. Both girls were going neck and neck as they did the ten jumping jacks and running over the wall. Then Brittany and Layla got into the ring and crawled under the netting. Brittany and Layla got out of the ring but Brittany tripped and then the girls got in the potato sacks and did ten rope jumps. Then Brittany and Layla went back over the wall and Layla crossed the yellow line doing the split for the win for her team.

"Here are your winners, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, and Layla, the Diva Corps," John announced.

Delancey, Rochelle, and Layla hugged each other and they gave Nicole, Tina, and Brittany a hug as well. Then they raised their arms in the air with John as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the match between Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin. John and Nicole were in the locker room when Tina and Delancey walked inside.

"Hey, Delancey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Delance," John said. "What's up?"

"Well, I came to watch Jeff Hardy's match with you," Delancey said, "and also to see Brittany accompany him to the ring."

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said. "That's gonna be exciting."

"Most definitely," Tina said as she and Delancey sat down next to Nicole and John.

Back at the arena, Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Then he points to the curtain and Brittany comes out from the curtain. Brittany was wearing a white spaghetti tank top with red polka dots and red bow, red miniskirt, and red boots. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got around the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Shelton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp very upset and he got into the ring. He took off his sunglasses and t-shirt and Brittany left the ring as the called for the bell.

Shelton and Jeff locked up and Shelton took Jeff down with a side headlock. They had a brief exchange and Shelton shoved Jeff but Jeff who retaliated with a straight right hand to the jaw. Jeff came off the ropes with a flying hair slam but Shelton grabbed Jeff's hair and landed forearm blows to the upper chest. Shelton then rammed Jeff off the apron into the guardrail and Shelton applied a rear neck vice on the mat.

Jeff came back with a two-hand jawbreaker and he went up top, but Shelton jumped on the top turnbuckle to catch Jeff, but Jeff shoved him down and hit the Swanton Bomb. Shelton blocked a three count with his foot on the bottom rope and Jeff went for the Twist of Fate, but Shelton blocked by grabbing the top rope. Shelton then smiled and made kissy faces at Brittany as he was slowly walking over to Jeff. Then Jeff rolled up Shelton for the win.

Jeff quickly left the ring and Brittany joined him. Shelton couldn't believe it as Brittany raised Jeff's arm in the air and made fun at Shelton. Back in the locker room, John, Nicole, Tina, and Delancey was cheering.

"Well, that's what Shelton gets for acting too much like a mama's boy," Delancey said. "I'm so glad I ended the engagement before it got worse."

"Yeah, now Shelton is full of himself," Nicole said.

"Hey, it was kinda funny when he send his condolences to Mr. McMahon," John said.

"Yeah, it was," Tina said.

Then everyone laughed.

Later, it was time for the intergender match between John and Lita with one of John's arms tied behind his back.

Earlier, Edge and Lita then were in the Coach's office to discuss the match and the Coach made it to No Holds barred match. Then he warned Edge that he cannot lay a finger on John or he would forfeit his rematch for the title.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Lita was worried and she and Edge walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a black midriff tube top, black miniskirt, black boots, and a tan jacket. Tina was wearing a red corset tube top with black lace, black miniskirt, black boots, and her curly hair hanging down. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring.

John took his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. The referee then quickly tied John's right arm behind his back and Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Edge left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

While Edge was distracting the referee and trying to stop Brittany from grabbing onto him, Lita low blowed John and started slapping him. Lita went to hit John again but John grabbed Lita's arm and hit a one-hand FU on Lita for the win.

Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring and celebrated with John until Finlay, Sir William Regal, and King Booker hit the ring. They circled around John and the girls and the girls left the ring quickly as John attacked King Booker and Finlay with still one hand tied behind his back. But William grabbed onto John's legs as the rest of the King's Court attacked John while Edge had a good laugh. Finlay hits John in the back and arm with his shillelagh and King Booker was kicking John in the head. William starts attacking John and grabbed him again as Finlay clubs John in the gut with the shillelagh. Then King Booker asked for a microphone and said,

"Now, you rap scallion, you think you could come to my show? You think you can come to Smackdown Kingdom and show up King Booker? Well, Cena, newsflash for you. It's time for you to be humbled right here tonight. So Cena, tonight, you will kiss the royal feet of King Booker."

John recovered and drove Finlay to the corner but William attacked John again and Finlay again hit John in the gut with the shillelagh. As Finlay and William continued their attack on John and King Booker was taking off his boot, they didn't notice that Delancey and Rochelle came through the crowd and grabbed Sharmell. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany joined in and Nicole had a microphone in her hand and gave it to Rochelle as Delancey and Brittany held onto Sharmell.

"Hey, King Booker," Rochelle said as King Booker and the court finally looked on, "if you make John Cena kiss your nasty, crusty feet, your precious little queen will suffer. And if your court ever thinks about chasing us, then maybe I'll tell General Manager Theodore Long to strip you of your World Title. And Edge, the same thing goes for you as well but your rematch clause won't happen. What's gonna be?"

King Booker thought about it and laughed because he thought Rochelle was bluffing. Then Finlay and Regal drove Cena's face into Booker's exposed foot and Rochelle landed a DDT on Sharmell. The girls laughed and highfived each other. Delancey and Rochelle left to the back and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went back to the side of the ring. King Booker and his court left the ring and went over to Sharmell as Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got inside and checked on John who was clutching onto his arm. Then Edge went into the ring with a microphone in his hand and said,

"Well John, it looks like you just got your ass kicked and it looks like you're going to get your ass kicked on Friday on SmackDown. But more importantly than that, you're going to get your ass beat next week because I'm going to invoke my rematch clause. Next week on RAW, you and me, one-on-one, in a 15-foot high steel cage. Now, can you see that?"

Edge dropped the microphone and left the ring with a smile on his face. Nicole cradled John in her arms as Edge was walking up the ramp still smiling as RAW came to an end.

A little later after RAW was over, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany was sitting down outside the infirmary waiting for John.

"Boy, this is crummy," Brittany said.

"Yeah, what a joke King Booker and his court are," Tina said.

"Yeah, showing up on RAW and attacking John," Nicole said. "Booker thought Rochelle was joking but after Finlay and William made John kiss his feet, Rochelle kept her word."

"Yeah, but what about that steel cage match next week?" Brittany said. "That is gonna be brutal."

"But as usual, John will pull through," Tina said.

"You got that right," Nicole said.

After a few minutes, John came out of the infirmary with a cast around his left arm.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said standing up along with Tina and Brittany. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," John said. "Ow, them assholes."

"Damn, that was harsh," Brittany said. "We better get out of here."

"Yeah, let's go," Tina said as the gang walked away.

After leaving the arena and arriving at the hotel, the gang was walking down the hallway to their rooms.

"Hey, Nicole," John said, "I gotta talk to Tina and Brittany for a second. Why don't you go ahead?"

"Okay," Nicole said.

Nicole continued walking down the hallway until she reached her and John's room. Nicole took out her card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. As Nicole went inside, she was surprised at what she saw. There were candles lit on the table and the nightstand and there was a cart with two plates of food and a bottle of champagne and the black low v-cut halter jumpsuit that Nicole picked out and Brittany bought for her was lying on the bed. Nicole sat her stuff down and she walked over to the bed and picked up her outfit. Nicole then immediately went to the bathroom and changed. After that, Nicole came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed waiting for John.

A couple of minutes later, John walked inside the hotel room dressed in nice clothes and Nicole stood up.

"Wow, you look good," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "This is...wonderful."

"Well, I planned this after Unforgiven and now that we're staying together on RAW, I had to plan a special romantic evening for just the two of us."

"Well, you planned it well."

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

John and Nicole took the trays of food off the cart and sat on the floor.

"Oh, John, this is just so wonderful," Nicole said. "I can't still can't believe you pulled this off without me knowing. You're something else."

"Well, I can't say I'm perfect," John said, "but I try."

"You don't try, you just do it to keep me happy and I appreciate it."

"So, you're looking forward to the rest of the week?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm so looking forward to it. You're teaming up with Dave and Bobby on Smackdown and you and I are gonna shoot our first music video together on MTV. God, I cannot wait for the episode of 'Making the Video' in two weeks."

"Yeah, it's gonna be off the hook."

"You know what I was really thinking when I saw the clip of you and Kelly Carlson in that love scene in 'The Marine?'"

"What?"

"I had chills up and down my body and that reminded me of you and I whenever we make love, and John, you are so amazing in bed."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

John then took the two plates and put them back on the cart. Then he walked back over to Nicole, stood her up, and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as she laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to make you happy all over again," John said.

John carried Nicole over to the bed and laid her down. Then John climbed on top of Nicole and started kissing her. Then Nicole wrapped her arms around John carefully as he kissed down Nicole's neck. As the two took off their clothes, John and Nicole began to make love.


	46. Smackdown: Returning with a Vengeance

**Chapter 46: Smackdown: Returning with a Vengeance**

The next day, Smackdown was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and John was teaming up with Bobby Lashley and Batista in a six-man tag team match against King Booker, Finlay, and Sir William Regal.

After making the hour and 35 minute trip from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma to Tulsa, Oklahoma and checking in at the hotel, John, Nicole, Brittany, and Tina arrived at the arena.

"So, Nicole," John said, "you gonna stay in the locker room or in the Women's Locker Room?"

"Um, I think I'm gonna stay in the Women's Locker Room because it's much safer," Nicole said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright, let's go, girls."

The three girls walked down the hallway and when they reached the Women's Locker Room, they went inside and Delancey and Rochelle were there.

"Hey, ladies," Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey and Rochelle said.

All the girls then gave each other a hug.

"So, it looks like us girls are gonna stick together for tonight, huh?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, yeah," Brittany said.

"Well, how about we get our stuff together and get something to eat?" Tina said.

"Hey, let's do that," Delancey said.

After the girls got their stuff together, they left the Women's Locker Room and walked down the hallway to the catering room. When the girls got inside, they were grabbing something to eat at the buffet table and talking to each other. Then Nicole noticed Vickie Guerrero walking inside the catering room.

"Uh-oh, look what the cat dragged in," Nicole said.

"Make that a stray cat," Rochelle said as Vickie walked towards the girls.

"Well, if two Divas was bad enough for me," Vickie said, "I can't believe three more associated with you decided to show up."

"And I can't believe you're acting like this," Brittany said.

"You know," Tina said, "maybe we haven't introduced you to us formally. I'm Tina Alexander."

"And I'm Brittany Swanson. Together with Nicole, we're known as the Chain Gang Diva Squad and you don't have to worry about 'Eddie's Angels' because it could be a whole lot worse."

Then Vickie laughed.

"What?" Nicole said walking up to Vickie. "You think this is funny? Let me tell you something, Vickie, and I'm only gonna say this once. It's not gonna be funny any longer because my girls and I are gonna take of Edge Monday night and my fiancé will still be the WWE Champion. And another thing that's not funny, I'm gonna join Rey, Delancey, and Rochelle tonight and don't even think that I'm joking because I'm not. I have stood up for you everytime and this is the thanks I get? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What I do is none of your business, Nicole," Vickie said. "And another thing, I'm getting tired of this 'Eddie's Angels' thing because it's driving me nuts."

"Why is it driving you nuts, Vickie? If it wasn't for 'Eddie's Angels,' Randy Orton would have been the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania and he would continue on bragging about it and how he got there. Are you defending him after he said some harsh words about your husband that led the Angels to get in his way? Or are you and Chavo still being cowards for not admitting the real truth? Yeah, you two are a couple of cowards. Oh, and one more thing." Nicole poured a cup of punch and threw it in Vickie's face which got the other girls laughing. "Don't mess with me, ever."

Then Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, Tina, and Brittany left the catering room with Vickie still standing with an angry look on her face with punch all over her face.

Then Smackdown was on John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a gray short-sleeved marble print midriff top, gray pants, black suspenders, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a blue metallic halter bikini top, blue metallic miniskirt, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a black halter bikini top, black net top, green camouflage miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The four walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up the crowd and even saluted to them. Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Before I get all bent out of shape about Booker T's twisted foot fetish and the fact that the King and his Court jumped me on Monday Night RAW, I gotta take a second and just say that, damn, it's good to be back on Smackdown. I mean, it is really good to be back on Smackdown. It's like I'm coming back to host Saturday Night Live or something. I mean, this is crazy out here. Since I left Smackdown aside from Monday night, things have been okay for me. I'm still the WWE Champion, I got engaged to the sexiest WWE Diva in my life, the three-time Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, I got a new movie coming out. 'The Marine' in theaters everywhere on October 13th. Go see it a million times. Critics are calling this film the best piece of cinematography in the universe. No, no, no, no, no, seriously, I mean, I look around, we're on a brand new network, the CW, but it feels like the same to me. The fist, we still got the fist." John was referring to the fist between the Titantrons. "Hell, we still have the fans. Look at this out here. Tony Chimmel, you're still the ring announcer. Hell, you probably put on 60, 70 pounds, nobody cares. Love the voice, brother. JBL, JBL, JBL. Last time I saw you, man, I was whipping your ass. And of course, my favorite, my Whitney Houston to my Bobby Brown, Michael Cole. Let me tell you a story about Michael Cole. Before I left Smackdown, Michael Cole was always asking for just one thing. Michael Cole, tonight is your special night because I come with a gift for you." John then got of the ring and pulled out something from his pocket. "You always said you wanted a set of these." John handed Michael a set of blue balls. "Them balls are for you, my friend." Then John went back into the ring. "But seriously, you guys, hang around. We got a great show for you tonight. Toad the Wet Sprocket is here. Who am I kidding? I'm getting carried away. No, they're not here, but you know who is here? Regal is here. Finlay is here. The World Heavyweight Champion King Booker is here. And how his goon squad thought it would be a great idea to show up on RAW practically cripple me and make me kiss King Booker's feet. How noble of you, court. You know it's great to be on Smackdown tonight, I'll tell you why because tonight, I brought me some friggin' backup. Tonight, my friends, the odds are even because in my corner tonight will be Bobby Lashley. Tonight, in my corner, I will go to war with Dave Batista. King Booker and court, listen good. Tonight from the champ, there will be no kissing feet because tonight on Smackdown, we will simply kick your ass."

Then John dropped the microphone and he and the girls left the ring. The four walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and they turned around and raised each other's hands in the air. Then they went to the back.

"Oh, yeah, tonight is gonna be a great night," Nicole said, "and I mean, later tonight will be sheer revenge."

"You got that right," Tina said.

"Well, I gotta meet with Delancey and Rochelle for Rey's match so I'll catch you later."

"Alright, I'll see you later," John said as he kissed Nicole.

Then Nicole walked away.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Sylvester Terkay.

Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Then the three pointed to the curtain and Nicole came out from the curtain. Many people thought this was another 'Eddie's Angels' reunion. Delancey was wearing a pink corset top, pink plaid miniskirt with black top trim, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a black chiffon layered dress. The four walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rey got up on the turnbuckles and raised his hands in the air. Then he got back down and Sylvester Terkay's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Elijah Burke following him. The two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Sylvester walked up to Rey and they have some words before the match. Sylvester leaves the ring and Elijah takes off his warm up suit to get into his wrestling gear. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell

Elijah got a knee followed by a forearm, but Rey hit a satellite headscissors and hit ten punches in the corner. Elijah then got an Irish whip but he charges into a boot in the corner. Rey tries for a rana from the second turnbuckle, but Elijah catches him and then Elijah sends him into the turnbuckles with a power bomb. Elijah then gets an Irish whip followed by a side slam for a two count.

Elijah slams Rey and then he poses for the crowd and then he goes up top but he misses an elbow drop. Rey kicks Elijah in the leg and then he hits a springboard cross body. Elijah rolled into a sunset flip but Rey rolls through and he kicks Elijah in the head for a two count. Sylvester trips Rey as he comes off the ropes.

Elijah tries for a power bomb but Rey gets out of the hold and he hits a baseball slide on Sylvester. Elijah charges at Rey but Rey hits a drop kick to the knees and Elijah goes into the ropes. Rey follows that with the 619 and the springboard leg drop for the three count.

After the match, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle gets into to celebrate with Rey until Sylvester attacks Rey knocking the girls down and then he hits a musclebuster on Rey.

Sylvester leaves the ring and Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle checked on Rey. They helped him up, they got into the ring and the three walked up the aisle and walked to the back.

"Geez, Rey, are you all right?" Delancey said.

"Yeah," Rey said. "Yeah, I'm all right."

"Man, that Sylvester Terkay is no joke," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you are so lucky that you didn't face him tonight," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I was lucky until the end," Rey said.

"I betcha Chavo and Vickie are laughing right now," Nicole said, "but I really don't give a damn."

"Yeah, but don't worry," Rochelle said. "I got something for her if she even tries something tonight."

"Like what?" Delancey said.

"You'll see."

A little later before the 2-on-1 handicap match bra and panties match, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle were walking down the hallway until they reached the locker room. They went inside and Chavo and Vickie Guerrero were in there.

"Alright, ladies, what do you want?" Chavo said.

"Rochelle has something to say to Vickie," Nicole said.

"You got a problem with that, Chavo?" Delancey said as Chavo did nothing. "I didn't think so."

"Vickie, since everyone knows what kind of a bitch you are," Rochelle said, "I went to Theodore Long's office and he agreed that at No Mercy, you will face me in...an evening gown match."

"What!" Vickie said.

"Hold on a second," Chavo said, "you cannot do that."

"Actually, yes, I can because I'm getting sick and tired of you two and I can do anything I want and you can't stop me. Nobody can."

"Well, Vickie, it looks like you got a week to prepare for this," Delancey said. "Maybe Chavo can help you."

"Well, we gotta fo because my girls got a handicap bra and panties match," Nicole said. "By the way, do you wear granny panties because in this match, you can win by pinfall, submission, or if you strip your opponent to her bra and panties."

The girls laughed and left the locker room with Chavo and Vickie screaming and whining.

A little later, it was time for the 2-on-1 handicap bra and panties match which was Delancey and Rochelle versus Queen Sharmell. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following 2-on-1 handicap bra and panties match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making her way to the ring, Queen Sharmell."

Sharmell walked down the aisle and they got inside the ring. Then she stood waiting for Delancey and Rochelle to come out. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Delancey and Nicole following her.

"And her opponents being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott and Rochelle Kennedy," Tony announced.

Delancey was wearing a red spaghetti tank top, green camouflage pants, and black arm warmers. Rochelle was wearing a long black pinstripe coat and sunglasses. The two walked down the aisle and Delancey and Nicole got into the ring first. Rochelle went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her sunglasses, unbuttoned her coat, and opened it to reveal a white tank top with a replica of Dave's tattoo of the Phillippines and Greece tattoo combined together, black pants, and black hand warmers. Rochelle got into the ring and she and Delancey got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air with Nicole standing in the middle of the ring. They got back down and then Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey got into the ring to distract the referee and Nicole trips Sharmell. Sharmell argues with Nicole until Rochelle hits the Whistler and pulls Sharmell's shirt off. Then Rochelle makes the tag to Delancey and Delancey hits the Switcheroo of D and pulls off Sharmell's pants for the win.

Then Nicole gets in the ring and she, Delancey, and Rochelle kick Sharmell out of the ring. Sharmell ran trying to cover herself and went to the back. Back in the ring, Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle stripped themselves to their black bra and panties and gave each other a hug. Then the girls got out of the ring and walked up the aisle in a group hug. Then they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Dave, and Bobby versus King Booker, Sir William Regal, and Finlay.

Bobby's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his thing with the pyro and Delancey came out from the curtain. The two walked down the aisle and Bobby and Delancey got into the ring. Bobby got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Dave got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. John took his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then he stood next to Dave and Bobby with the girls behind them waiting for the opponents to come out.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell, Sir William Regal, and Sir Finlay following him. John, Dave, and Bobby ran out of the ring and Dave began squaring off with Finlay while John was fighting with William and Booker fighting with Bobby. John sends William into the ring steps and he grabbed onto William and Nicole kicked him in the groin.

Then Dave got into the ring and he started connecting with shoulders and elbows in the corner to William. Dave with an Irish whip and back body drop followed by a spinebuster. William tags in Booker and Dave hits a side head lock but Booker hits some punches and chops in the corner. Dave blocks a hip toss and hits a short arm clothesline and a jackhammer but Finlay breaks up the cover. Bobby tags in and he hits a running shoulder tackle into the corner. Bobby follows that with a slam for a two count and Booker gets a thumb to the eyes followed by a back heel kick. Bobby hits a side head lock and shoulder tackle and Bobby catches Booker and hits a power slam for a two count.

Bobby hits some shoulders, punches, and kicks in the corner but Booker gets a thumb to the eye and he tags in Finlay. Bobby hits an Irish whip and then he presses Finlay over his head and hits a gutbuster. Bobby misses a charge into the corner and he goes shoulder first into the ring post and Bobby is able to tag in John who cleans house with clotheslines and elbows. John hits the Blue Thunder Driver to William followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John puts William in the STFU but Finlay and Booker break it up. Bobby and Booker fight outside the ring while Dave and William square off in the ring.

Finlay goes outside and he gets a shillelagh from Little Bastard under the ring. Finlay hits John in the arm with the shillelagh and gets it back under the ring but Nicole pulls out the Little Bastard with the help of Delancey. Finlay tries to stop them but Rochelle sprays Finlay with a jet spray of water and she joins Nicole, Delancey, and Brittany and all four girls gave the Little Bastard the bumps. Finlay gets an arm bar on John, but John punches Finlay. However, Finlay returns to the arm and he tags in William who focuses on John's arm. John tags in Bobby but the referee did not see the tag so Bobby is sent back to the apron. Booker, Finlay, and William triple team John while the referee is distracted. Finlay gets an arm bar and John hits a back body drop but Finlay responds with a clothesline for a two count.

Finlay returns to the arm with a key lock and William distracts Dave and the referee to allow Booker to enter the match. Booker hits a superkick, but Bobby breaks up the cover. Booker works on John's arm and Finlay kicks John in the back as he comes off the ropes and that allows Booker to hit a spinebuster. Finlay works on John's arm but John tries to get Finlay up for an FU. Finlay is able to get out of the hold and he punches John in the head and follows that with a clothesline.

Booker is tagged in and he slaps John. John avoids a jumping side kick and Booker is crotched in the ropes. Both men are down but Bobby tags in and he punches Booker, Finlay, and William. Bobby hits a running power slam on Booker but William and Finlay break up the cover. William and Finlay are thrown out of the ring by Bobby and Dave and Dave punches Booker and then he slams Booker's head into the turnbuckles. Finlay trips Dave but Bobby spears Booker and he gets the three count.

After the match, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany goes to the ring to check on John and they help him up until Edge enters the ring and he spears John. Bobby and Dave chase Edge out of the ring and Edge exits through the crowd. The girls including Dave, Bobby, Delancey, and Rochelle check on John as Edge disappears and they helped John out of the ring. The gang walked up the aisle and walked to the back. Then they entered the locker room and Bobby and Dave helped John sit down on the bench.

"Are you all right, John?" Dave said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. "I'm cool."

"Man, I didn't think Edge would show up here and attack you," Delancey said. "What a jerk."

"Well, we might as well leave you guys alone," Bobby said.

"Yeah, let's go," Rochelle said.

"Okay," Brittany said as Dave, Bobby, Delancey, and Rochelle left the locker room

"Well, we might as well get our stuff together and meet you guys back here," Tina said.

"Okay," Nicole said as Tina and Brittany left the locker room. "John, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," John said. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm not scared or worried. All I know is that you're so strong to put up a fight."

"You're telling me."

"It's the truth. You can handle anything and that's what I love about you."

"Come here, sit on my lap." Nicole did what John said. "How did a bum like me end up with a beautiful woman like you?"

"You saved me, remember? If it wasn't for you, I don't know where the hell I would be."

"Well, I lucked out."

"Yes, you did."

Nicole carefully wrapped her arms around John's neck and she kissed him. Then John wrapped his right arm around Nicole's waist and the two continued to kiss.


	47. What the Chain Gang Divas Want

**Chapter 47: What the Chain Gang Divas Want **

RAW was in Topeka, Kansas and on that night, Nicole was facing Candice Michelle in a non-title Divas' match and John was defending the WWE Championship against Edge in a steel cage match.

At the arena, Nicole was in the locker room and was dialing her parents' house. Then Nicole waited and after a few rings, her dad, Andrew, answered the call.

"Hello?" Andrew said calling from the house.

"Hi, dad," Nicole said.

"Nicole, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'm just calling to say how happy I am that you and mom are coming to Camp Pendleton in San Diego for 'The Marine' world premiere tomorrow."

"Oh, Nicole, I think it's wonderful that you and John invited us and I know it's going to be great. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Great and I'm also looking forward that John and I are coming to your base this week as well."

"That will be wonderful as well. You know, I might have to put you and John to work."

"Dad, if you do that, you know that I don't wanna be near or shoot any guns because I did tell you the story about the time I was in Iraq for the WWE Tribute for the Troops and I shot a gun and almost fell off my seat."

"Yeah, I won't do that, but John, I can tell from the boot camp photos in South Carolina on the WWE website that he's got a good aim."

"Yeah, he does."

"Speaking of John, where is he?"

"He went to get something. He'll be back soon."

"Okay, well, you tell him I said hi and I wish him luck tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Nicole ended the call and John walked inside the locker room carrying a box in his hand.

"Hey, John," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," John said.

"What's that you got?"

"Well, I went out in Topeka and got something for you."

John gave the box to Nicole and Nicole sat it down on the bench. When she opened it and saw what it was, Nicole's eyes widen and squealed with delight.

"Baby!" Nicole said. "Oh, my god!"

Nicole took out a little golden short-haired Chihuahua that John got for her and cradled it to her chest.

"You like it?" John said.

"I love it," Nicole said petting her new puppy. "This must be a new friend for Baby to play with."

"Yep. This happens to be another girl, you know."

"John, I know you said that puppies make you melt but you giving me another one makes it worthwhile. Thank you."

"You're welcome." John gave Nicole a little peck on the lips. "So what are you going to name this little girl here?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna name her CeCe."

"That's cute."

Then Nicole over to her black pet duffle bag, opened it, and pulled Baby out.

"Hey, Baby, look what John got for you," Nicole said. "A new friend to play with. Her name is CeCe."

Nicole sat the puppies down and Baby and CeCe started playing with each other. John and Nicole both smiled.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the non-title Divas' match between Nicole and Candice Michelle. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia. "Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle."

Candice walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and got on the apron. Candice then took off her robe and got into the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a low-cut silver halter top, red boyshorts, a long black trenchcoat, and a black hat covering her curly hair. Nicole raised her title belt in the air, walked down the ramp, and got into the ring. Then she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Then she got back down and sat her belt down. Nicole took off her hat letting down her hair and she slowly took off her trenchcoat and gave them to the person at ringside. Then the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Candice locked up and Candice backed Nicole into the ropes and Nicole countered and the referee called for a break. Nicole kicked Candice in the leg and then she picked her up and Candice hit Nicole with an Enziguri. Candice backed Nicole into the corner and gave her a shoulder block and then a suplex. Candice kicked away on the leg of Nicole and then Nicole hit Candice with a chopblock to take her down. Nicole gave Candice an elbow drop to the inner knee and then she gave her a knee to the back and a pin for a two count. Nicole continued to work on the leg of Candice and Candice gave Nicole a hard right hand as she was down on the mat.

Nicole went back to the leg and she backed Candice into the corner. Candice gave Nicole a monkey flip and then a clothesline and another. Candice whipped Nicole but Nicole countered it and Candice took Nicole down with a headscissors to knock her down. Candice went to the top rope and tried to nail a crossbody but Nicole countered with a bodyslam for a two count. Nicole picked Candice up and nailed some right hands and she bounced Candice off the ropes and hit a clothesline. Then Nicole called for the X Factor and nailed it and pinned Candice for the three count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Nicole her title belt and raised Nicole's arm in the air. Then Nicole helped Candice and the two gave each other a handshake. Then Candice left the ring as Nicole celebrated her victory as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs.

In the back, John, Jeff Hardy, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking towards the entrance to the arena. John, Nicole, and Tina were going to watch the match from there.

"Alright, Jeff," John said, "good luck out there and don't worry. Brittany's got your back."

"Thanks, John," Jeff said as he slapped hands with John.

"Don't forget, Brittany," Nicole said. "Keep your eye on Melina."

"Don't worry," Brittany said. "I'll keep my eye on her."

"Good luck," Tina said as Jeff and Brittany and walked away.

Back at the arena, Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a red corset tank top with black lace, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany and Melina left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff and Johnny locked up and Johnny gets a kick followed by a forearm to the neck and European uppercuts. Jeff hits a flying clothesline and then he hits a double leg drop to the lower abdomen. Jeff gets a side head lock but Johnny hit some forearms. Jeff got the headscissors and then he sets for the Twist of Fate but Johnny escapes the hold and he leaves the ring. Jeff tries for a move to the floor but Johnny moves out of the way and then Jeff hits a splash from the apron onto Johnny.

Then Johnny countered Jeff's standing baseball slide in the corner and gets Jeff back inside the ring. Johnny then gets Jeff in a rear chin lock while applying pressure to Jeff's back and Jeff gets to his feet and he exchanges punches with Johnny. Jeff tries for the Whisper in the Wind but Johnny moves out of the way and Jeff lands on the mat, but Johnny can only get a two count. Johnny hits some shoulders to Jeff's back followed by knees and Jeff goes down.

Johnny hits a baseball slide that sends Jeff into the ring post and Johnny gets a two count. Johnny gets Jeff up for a back breaker from a fireman's carry position but he can only get a two count. Johnny continues to work on Jeff's back and Jeff gets back to his feet and he hits a mule kick and both men are down. Jeff gets a kick to Johnny and then he pulls Johnny back into the ring from the apron and then he gets a two count. Jeff hits the Whisper in the Wind but Jeff can only get a two count.

Melina pulls Johnny out of the ring but Jeff hits a baseball slide. Brittany goes after Melina and Melina begs Brittany for mercy as Jeff hits a clothesline on Johnny after running the ringside barrier and Melina goes down as well. Jeff rolls Johnny back into the ring and Johnny hits an elbow. Johnny goes up top and Jeff stops Johnny. Jeff and Johnny fight on the turnbuckles and Johnny tries for a sunset flip power bomb but Jeff holds on and Johnny goes down. Then Jeff hits the Swanton for the three count.

After the bell, Brittany gets inside the ring and jumps into Jeff's arms as the referee gives Jeff the Intercontinental Title belt. Jeff gets on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air and he gets back down and he kisses Brittany on the lips. Then the two left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

As Jeff and Brittany came out of the entrance, they could see John, Nicole, and Tina cheering.

"Yes, you did it," Nicole said as she hugged Jeff. "You finally did it."

"I told you Brittany was gonna get your hopes up," Tina said.

"Hey, you were right," Jeff said putting his around Brittany. "I got the girl and I finally got the gold."

"Well, I still have my girl and my gold," John said, "and you know that I'm all ready to kick Edge's ass tonight."

"Well, if you're up and conscious and victorious after the steel cage match, how about we all go out and celebrate?" Brittany said.

"You know, I'm down with that," Nicole said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, let's go, Brittany," Jeff said as he and Brittany walked away arm-in-arm.

"20 bucks says they'll get laid tonight," John said.

"John, you know I'm not much of a betting person," Nicole said, "but I'll take that chance. I say they'll do it tonight."

"Hey, I'm in," Tina said. "40 bucks says Jeff and Brittany won't do it tonight."

"Okay," John said. "It's your call."

Then John, Nicole, and Tina laughed and walked away.

Later, Nicole was going to be in an interview with Maria.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Maria said as Nicole stepped forward. Nicole was wearing an olive green spaghetti strap tank top and olive green camouflage pants. "Nicole, congratulations on your match tonight against Candice Michelle and I just have one question that I'm sure everyone is dying for you to answer: what are your thoughts on last week's exclusive clip of John Cena's 'The Marine' with Kelly Clarkson?"

"Actually, Maria, it's Kelly _Carlson_," Nicole said, "and I knew everyone was wondering about my thoughts and feelings on that. Well, I told John did this last week. I said that I had chills up and down my body and that reminded me of John and me whenever we……well, you know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't know what you mean."

"Okay."

Then Nicole whispered in Maria's ear about what she told John last week and then Maria's eyes widen.

"Oh, okay," Maria said.

"Oh, and those of you living in San Diego, the champ is coming to Camp Pendleton for the World Premiere of 'The Marine' which will be in theatres October 13th and speaking of world premieres, don't forget to watch the world premiere of John Cena and my music video, 'I Love My Chick' and my best friend Delancey Scott's music video, "Will You Be Around" from 'The Marine' on MTV's Making the Video at 4:30pm right after TRL and the special 3-hour episode of RAW called RAW Family Reunion at 8:00pm on the USA Network."

Then Nicole walked away.

Later it was time for the steel cage match for the WWE Championship between John and Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Lita following him. Lita was worried and she and Edge walked down the ramp and Edge got into the steel cage. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Tina was wearing a red tube top with uneven sequined trim, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The four walked down the ramp and John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. He got into the steel cage and the referee outside closed it. Then John gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

John and Edge locked up and Edge gets a wrist lock and he works on John's injured arm but John punches back and connects with elbows. John sends Edge into the cage but Edge tries to run John into the cage but John blocks it. John gets an Irish whip and a suplex for a near fall and Edge gets a kick to John's arm and the referee checks on John. Edge wraps John's arm in the rope and Edge kicks John's arm and then he punches John followed by a standing drop kick. Edge goes for the door but John pulls Edge back in and John hits a belly-to-back suplex for a two count.

John punches Edge and he tries for an Irish whip, but Edge tries to climb the cage. John keeps Edge in the cage and then John gets a slam to Edge for a two count. Edge sends John into the ropes and both men are down. John punches Edge and gets Edge up for an FU, but Edge counters with an Impaler DDT, but Edge can only get a two count. Edge gets a Fujiwara arm bar and John escapes the hold with a back body drop. John hits a leap frog neck breaker for a two count and John climbs the cage but Edge pulls John off the top rope and he drops John's arm on the top rope. Edge hits a spear to John with John against the cage and both men go down. Edge climbs the cage but John stops him again.

John punches Edge on the top rope and Edge responds with punches of his own. John slams Edge's head into the cage and then John hits a modified bulldog from the top turnbuckle. Edge has John in a choke isolating John's injured arm and John hits a belly-to-belly suplex to escape the hold and he gets a two count. Edge hits a spinning heel kick and both men are down again. Edge gets a two count and Edge goes for the door, but John holds Edge in the cage. Edge kicks John in the arm and then he tosses John's injured arm into the steel cage. Edge climbs the cage but John pulls Edge from the top of the cage. John goes to the top of the cage as well and they exchange punches. Edge gets a rake of the eyes and John goes to the top rope. John holds on to Edge to keep Edge from getting over the top of the cage. John pulls Edge back into the cage but Edge slams John's head into the cage. Edge hits a belly-to-back suplex from the top rope and both men are down.

Edge climbs the cage one more time but John shakes the ropes and Edge falls on top rope and he is crotched. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laugh on the outside as John sends Edge face first into the cage. John hits two clotheslines followed by a Blue Thunder Driver and John hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then he gets Edge up for the FU, but Edge grabs the cage and he slams John's head into the cage. Edge climbs the cage but John goes up and tries for the FU. They return to the mat and John tries for the FU, but Edge counters with a breakdown for a two count. Edge tries to get out of the door, but John holds on. Lita gives Edge a chair and Nicole lands a Lou Thesz press on Lita and the two engage in a catfight. The referee pulled Nicole off of Lita and the referee sends Lita to the back. Edge cannot believe it and John punches Edge but he charges into a boot. Edge tries for a flying clothesline from the turnbuckle, but John moves and Edge hits the referee. Edge grabs the chair and he misses John.

Then John hits Edge with the chair and then John puts Edge in the STFU. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch come into the ring and they attack John. Lance and Trevor hit their version of the double goozle on John and Lance and Trevor try to pull Edge out of the cage. Then D-Generation X comes out and they stop Lance and Trevor. Shawn Michaels hits the Sweet Chin Music to Trevor to the door and the door hits Edge in the head. Then John hits the FU to Edge for the three count.

After the bell, Nicole gets in the ring and hugs John while he was clutching onto his arm. Then John and Nicole stood up and the referee gave John the WWE Title belt and he raised it up in the air along with Nicole. Then the two left the ring and joined Tina and Brittany and they celebrated with the Marines sitting at the front. Then the gang walked up the ramp and turned around and raised each other's arm in the air. Then they went to the back.

"Whoo, this has been a great night," Tina said, "and tomorrow will be even bigger."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait," Nicole said.

"You know, I'm surprised that D-Generation X came and saved your ass," Brittany said. "Maybe things have calmed down between you and Triple H."

"Yeah, maybe," John said, "but still, I gotta watch my back."

"Well, how about we get outta here and party!" Tina said.

"Yeah!" Everyone else said.

John, Jeff Hardy, and the girls spent about an hour at a bar and then they went back to the hotel. John was looking out the window in his boxers and Nicole came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around her body and her hair wet.

"Hey," John said as he turned around.

"Hey," Nicole said as she walked over to John and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, John. I can't wait to see your movie tomorrow. Based on every clip I saw of it every week, I know it's gonna be awesome."

"Oh, yeah. It's gonna be off the hook. Just wait and see."

"I still can't believe you were doing own stunts and didn't get a scratch. God, you are amazing, especially with those fight scenes. Man, you are a macho man."

"Hey, I do what I do to keep fighting and stay strong."

"That's right. That's exactly what you did in the steel cage match and I know you haven't thought about escaping the cage but you did what you had to do and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe."

"And just for that, I'm gonna give you a reward for a job well done."

"And what's that?"

"This."

Nicole unwrapped her towel and dropped it on the floor. John's eyes widened as he looked down Nicole's naked body. He walked towards Nicole and kissed her passionately. Then John picked Nicole up and carried her to the bed. Then he dropped Nicole on the bed and climbed on top of her and kissed her again.

"You know, I just thought of something," John said as he pulled away.

"What?" Nicole said.

"You think Jeff and Brittany are doing what we're about to do?"

"Yeah, but if they're not, then we both owe Tina 20 bucks."

"But if they are, then Tina owes us both 40 bucks."

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole started kissing again and as Nicole took off John's boxers, the two began to make love.


	48. “The Marine” Movie Premiere

**Chapter 48: "The Marine" Movie Premiere**

The next day, John and Nicole went to San Diego for "The Marine" world premiere at Camp Pendleton. Nicole's family, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy were coming along as well.

Earlier in the afternoon, John, the girls, and Jeff Hardy along with some other WWE Superstars arrived at Camp Pendelton and went on a tour of 7th Engineer Support Battalion and the Wounded Warriors Center, a hospital for the Marines wounded in combat.

After that, they went back to the hotel and Nicole was in the bathroom finishing getting ready. She was wearing a mixed green camouflage v-neckline dress and her hair in big curls. Nicole had just put on her sterling silver dog tag necklace with diamonds on the edge and a "N" on it that John gave her and looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

Nicole came out of the bathroom and John was sitting on the bed watching TV. He then turned to Nicole and gave a long whistle.

"Man, you are looking good," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "You don't think this is a bit much, do you?"

"No, no. It's all good."

"Cool."

Then Nicole went over to her bag and pulled out a big doggie dish for Baby and CeCe. Then she sat the bowl down and poured water in it. Baby and CeCe then got out of their pink fleece dog bed and went over to the bowl and drunk some water.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door and John went over to answer it. John looked peephole and Nicole's family was standing at the doorway. John then opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" John said.

"Hello, John," Andrew said as he hugged John and pulled away.

"Danielle."

"Hi, John," Danielle said as she hugged John. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. Hey, Aims."

"Hey, John," Amy said as she hugged John and pulled away.

"Well, come in."

Then Nicole's family walked inside the room.

"Hi, everyone," Nicole said as she walked over to her family and hugged them. "I missed you."

"We missed you too," Danielle said.

"Hey, you wanna see what John got me?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Nicole walked over to the dog bed and picked up CeCe. Amy was petting Baby.

"Oh, Nicole, it's so adorable," Danielle said petting CeCe's head. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl and her name is CeCe," Nicole said.

"She is a beauty," Andrew said.

"Yes, she is," John said. "So, are we ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said putting CeCe down. "But first, I'm gonna see if Tina and Brittany are ready."

Nicole left the hotel room and went next door to Tina and Brittany's hotel room. Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Tina opened the door.

"Hey, Nicole," Tina said.

"Hey," Nicole said. "Are you, Brittany, and Jeff ready?"

"Yeah, we were about to go over and let you guys know."

"Okay, by the way, my family's here. You wanna meet them?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Nicole," Brittany said as she and Jeff walked towards Tina.

"Hey, Brittany, Jeff," Nicole said.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"My family's here. You wanna meet them?"

"Yeah, let's go," Brittany said as she, Tina, and Jeff left the hotel room.

They followed Nicole back next door and Nicole took out her card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. Then Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff went inside.

"Hey, everyone," Nicole said.

"Oh, hey," John said.

"Mom, dad, these are my friends Brittany, Tina, and Jeff."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Andrew said shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Brittany said.

"They're gonna be riding in a separate limo so we'll be following them," Nicole said.

"Okay, so are we ready?" John said.

"Oh, yeah, let's go," Tina said.

Everyone else agreed and they all left the hotel room.

At around 5:15pm in Camp Pendleton, there were hundreds of Marines and their families lining up the red carpet and Todd Grisham was welcoming everyone to "The Marine" world premiere. The WWE Superstars in attendance were Ric Flair, Maria, Carlito, Candice, Jonathan Coachman, and Triple H. Then the next limo arrived and Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy came out and met some of the fans and signed autographs.

"Wow," Andrew said as he, Danielle, Amy, John, and Nicole were riding in the limo. "I haven't seen these many people on a base in a long time."

"Well, after all, this happens to be my fiance's movie premiere," Nicole said, "and this is big."

"Hey, Nicole," Amy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had your picture taken with Kelly Carlson. I mean, she did kiss John and said that he had a nice butt."

"Amy, not in front of your parents," John said sarcastically.

"It's okay, John," Danielle said. "I used to say the same thing about Andrew when we were younger."

Everyone laughed.

"I guess I know where you got it from," John whispered to Nicole's ear.

"Hey, you do have a nice butt," Nicole whispered back.

Then at around 5:30pm, John, Nicole, and her family got out of the limo and the fans went absolutely crazy. Then John and Nicole were joined by Kelly Carlson and even Nicole got a chance to take couple of pictures with Kelly and have a little conversation with her. The three walked arm-in-arm down the red carpet and John and Kelly went up on the platform. John grabbed a microphone and said,

"The Champ is right here, I'm ready to get this thing started. Let's go to the movies!"

At around 9:30pm after the movie was over, John, Nicole, her family, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy went to dinner to celebrate and after that, everyone went back to the hotel. John and Nicole went inside their hotel room.

"So, Nicole, did you have a good time?" John asked.

"I had a great time, John," Nicole said. "A really great time. That movie kicked ass and I could see it a hundred times if I had to."

"Yeah."

"But you know what I'm also looking forward to? Monday. The RAW Family Reunion and our video premiering on that night and MTV."

"Yeah and also the rest of the week beside my movie coming out next Friday, you're gonna be on the Best Damn Sports Show Period on Wednesday with the rest of 'Eddie's Angels,' so am I on Thursday, and you're gonna began recording your second album."

"Oh, yeah, I am so looking forward to that and I'm also looking forward to our wedding in a couple months."

"We're getting closer, baby. We're getting closer."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other passionately.


	49. The RAW Family Reunion

**Chapter 49: The RAW Family Reunion **

The RAW Family Reunion was Columbia, South Carolina and on this night, Nicole was teaming up with Tina and Brittany for the first time in a six-Diva Interpromotional tag team match against Smackdown Divas Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool, and Kristal Marshall and it was the night of the world premiere of John and Nicole's music video, "I Love My Chick" along with Delancey's music video, "Will You Be Around."

Nicole was in the locker room at the arena writing an entry in her diary.

_"October 9th. Dear Diary, Well, the last few months were hard but John and I stood strong and still kept going. My incredibly, wonderful, sexy Marine has a full schedule this week and I'm joining along for the ride. It's gonna be hectic but so awesome leading to this Friday and I must say that the movie, 'The Marine' was awesome and so cool. John is just so incredible. I can't even explain how happy I am with him. We are getting closer to the wedding and I'm still crossing my fingers." _

Then Nicole put her diary back in her bag and took out her laptop computer. She turned it on and it was loaded. Nicole clicked on the internet browser and it came on with the WWE website. Then Nicole clicked on the link leading to the Babe of the Year photos. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole asked.

"It's Tina and Brittany," Tina said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Tina and Brittany came inside the locker room.

"Hey, Nicole," Brittany said, "guess who's behind us."

Then Delancey and Rochelle stepped inside.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said sitting her laptop computer beside her and stood up.

"Hey, Nicole," Rochelle said as she and Delancey gave Nicole a hug.

"How are you, Nicole?" Delancey said as she and Rochelle pulled away.

"I'm great," Nicole said. "I'm really feeling good now."

"Yeah, because of everything that's happening this week, like John's movie coming out on Friday, 'Eddie's Angels' on the Best Damn Sports Show Period' on Wednesday……"

"And both of your music videos premiering tonight," Rochelle said.

"Oh, my God, I can't wait for those," Tina said.

"Me too," Brittany said.

"So, what were doing on the computer?" Rochelle said.

"Looking at the latest Babe of the Year photos," Nicole said.

"Ooh, I gotta see them," Delancey said.

Then the girls gathered around Nicole as she sat down and sat the laptop computer on her lap. The theme for October was Halloween. The website showed a photo of Nicole and Delancey with their backs facing each other. Nicole was dressed up as, of course, John Cena, wearing a black "Chain Gang" basketball jersey, blue shorts, a black "Chain Gang" baseball cap, the Chain Gang armband and wristbands, and Nicole was carrying the replica of John's WWE Championship Title belt. Delancey was dressed up as Elvira, mistress of darkness, wearing the tight black dress showing her cleavage and with the dagger, black stockings, and wearing the beehive black wig.

"I should've known that you was gonna be John for this photoshoot," Rochelle said.

"Hey, I pulled it off well," Nicole said. "John thought so too."

"But Delancey," Tina said, "how did you get your boobs together?"

"Hey, it took some work," Delancey said, "besides, I do make a very good Elvira."

Then the girls laughed.

"So, how are things between Bobby and Dave?" Nicole said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is cool," Rochelle said. "Last week was kind of crazy."

"Well, let's hope that things will run smoothly," Delancey said. "By the way, Nicole, do you have your new puppy with you?"

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said.

Then Nicole over to her black pet duffle bag, opened it, and pulled Baby and CeCe out. Then the girls gathered around Nicole to see CeCe and pet her.

"John is always so thoughtful when it comes to presents," Rochelle said. "Nicole, you are so lucky."

"I know I'm lucky," Nicole said.

Then the RAW Family Reunion was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a baby blue tie-dye low-cut long sleeve midriff top, black pants, and her hair in waves with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a black and white pinstripe mini tube dress with a zipper in the front and adjustable belt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a pink cropped top with split sleeves, white miniskirt, white boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up the crowd and even saluted to them. Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the season premiere of Monday Night RAW! You people are part of the 698th episode of RAW and we are still strong as ever. Well, that's all I got, take it easy." John and the girls went to leave but…… "Wait, wait. One more thing. I just wanna take this time to give a message to my good buddy, Edge. Through tables, ladders, chairs, hos, steel cages, damn, it feels good to say the Champ is still here. So now he's out of the picture, whoever wanna step up……"

Then King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring with King Booker having a microphone in his hand.

"Correction, peasant: a champ, but not thee champ. Champion of champions resides on Smackdown and his name is King Booker. Last night at No Mercy, I vanquished three mighty foes and if that's not enough, last time I appeared on this lovely, lovely program, I beat you down, Cena, humbled you, and made you kiss King Booker's royal feet. Dost thou remember that?"

"Yeah, we remember," Nicole said onto John's microphone. "But if you remember, your precious little Queen suffered a mighty blow at the hands of a warrior princess named Rochelle Kennedy and it would've gotten a whole lot worse if that title was stripped off of you if you and your two little knights had chased her."

"I remember my return voyage to Smackdown where my team of scallions smolded your medieval monarchy," John said in a fake British accent causing Nicole, Tina, and Brittany to laugh. "And instead of kissing King Booker's feet, we were simply kicking King Booker's ass. You've lost your mind, man. This ain't the Renaissance Fair, this ain't even Smackdown. You just walked into the snake pit. This is Monday Night RAW. You wanna come out here talk about the champion of champions, well, this is the season premiere and I'm feeling frisky tonight. I say to hell with talking about it, let's be about it right now. You and me, let's see who the best is.

King Booker took off his robe and jacket and gave them to Queen Sharmell. Sharmell left the ring and John and Booker began to square off until the Big Show's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"You two talk about being the champion of champions?" the Big Show said. "You're looking at the champion of champions. Face the facts, plain and simple. You got white guy who talks like he's black."

"Whatchu talkin' about, Willis?" John said imitating Gary Coleman as Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed.

"You got a black guy who talks like Prince Charles."

"I beg your pardon," Booker said.

"Look, the deal is there's only one guy here who is what he says he is."

"Oh, you're wrong," John said. "You have never referred to yourself as the Michelin Man."

"Alright, get smart. You got a bullseye on your cap. You feel me? I am a giant, I say I'm a giant, I am a giant. The most dominant giant in WWE history. And right now, pound for pound, the most dominant champion in this ring."

"Easy, Puff Daddy," John said. "You wanna talk about dominant giants in the WWE, do your homework because there's a name above yours. Andre, comma, the……Look it up."

"That's all well and good, Cena. I wish I had a nickel for everytime I heard that. Andre isn't here, okay? And if he was, I'd kick his ass, too."

"What's your point?" Booker said.

"My point? My point is that two don't understand the fact that I'm the most dominated champion here. You look at the movies, you're out here bragging because you got a little movie thing. The movie with John Cena, 'The Marine.' I was in a movie, a movie that drew 185 million dollars worldwide, 'The Waterboy.' Remember that? And might I remind you that every scene I did in 'The Waterboy,' I did in one take. That's what kind of a professional I am. One take."

"Wait a second, your movie?"

"Yes, 'The Waterboy.'"

"You were in that movie all of 42 seconds. I have taken morning constitutionals longer than that. You wanna talk about champions who define cinema, who starred in a classic……"

"You mean Hulk Hogan in Mr. Nanny?" John said interrupting Booker.

"I suggest both of you go and buy a DVD with extras of King Booker's movie, the greatest movie of all time, 'Ready to Rumble!'"

Then John, the Big Show, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany broke into uproarious laughter.

"That was great, that was good," John said. "I don't even know what a constitutional is but everybody here knows that movie was a piece of crap. Hell, even Captain Encino know it."

"Yeah, he's right, dawg," the Big Show said.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we do it, guys. This is the season premiere of RAW, we got three champions in one ring, and we're talking about movies. You know, this whole champion of champions thing is still kinda up in the air but I got a weird crazy idea of trying to figure this out."

"And how is that?" Booker said.

Then John attacked the Big Show and Booker joined in. The Big Show headbutted Booker and kicked John in the head out of the ring.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany checked on John and he had a smirk on his face because even with one big boot to the head, John popped back up. Booker, on the other hand was hurting outside as Queen Sharmell was checking on him. Big Show was still in the ring talking trash and then John and the Chain Gang Divas walked up the ramp and went into the back.

"Wow, the season premiere of RAW has just started and you're already the envy of two other World Champions," Nicole said.

"Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, that's the way it's gonna be," John said.

"I wonder what else is gonna happen tonight," Brittany said.

"Who knows?" Tina said.

"Hey, this is a special night, so who cares?" Nicole said. "Us girls are gonna team up for the first time and me and my fiancé's music video will make its world premiere tonight."

"That's right," John said. "It's gonna be off the hook."

Later, John, Nicole, Jeff Hardy, Tina, and Brittany gathered in the locker room to watch the world premiere of John and Nicole's new music video, "I Love My Chick" and there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," John said.

Then Dave, Rochelle, Bobby, and Delancey walked in the locker room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Nicole said.

"You guys are not gonna watch your music video without us," Delancey said.

"No way," Rochelle said.

"Well, you're invited," John said. "Have a seat."

"You know we gotta see this," Dave said as everyone sat down.

"Yeah and you know Delancey's got a world premiere music video coming up as well," Bobby said.

"Yep, we can't forget that," Nicole said.

"Hey, it's coming on, it's coming on," Tina said,

"Here we go," Brittany said.

The TV showed RAW announcers Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross discussing John and Nicole's music video.

"Welcome back to the RAW Family Reunion live from Columbia, South Carolina on the USA Network," Jim said. "This has been an amazing night so far and it is now time for the first of two world premiere music videos: the WWE Champion John Cena and the Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell in their first music video collaboration together."

"The song is called, 'I Love My Chick' and it's from John Cena's movie, 'The Marine' coming out in theaters October 13th," Jerry said. "You know, this video made its first premiere on MTV's Making the Video, along with Smackdown Diva Delancey Scott's music video which will be shown later on tonight, and for those of you who missed it, here it is again, the world premiere of John Cena and Nicole Mitchell's music video, 'I Love My Chick.' Check it out, it's a hot video."

The video started with a taxi cab pulling up a house and Nicole came out of it. She runs into John's arms and kisses him.

"You're home," Nicole said.

(The next day)

John enters the house and Nicole is sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Who was work?" Nicole said.

"Fine," John said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." John then sits on the couch next to Nicole. "You know, it's just stuff."

Then the TV showed the scene from "The Marine" when John throws a guy out the window.

"Oh, stuff, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," John said.

"I'll tell you what. How about just for fun, we go somewhere, take a little time off? Come on, what do you say?"

"Okay, sure."

Then the music started with John and Nicole in the car driving on the road.

_(John) I love my Chick _

_(Nicole) I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_I love my Chick _

_I love my baby _

_My lady never lets me down _

_That's why I never let her go _

_She's always here to lift me up _

_When I fall down and hit the floor _

_My baby's so amazing _

_Let me sit back and count the ways _

_1... she the ... _

_2... she legit _

_3... and she can get it _

_I love my Chick _

_(John) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my Chick _

_And she can get it _

_(Nicole) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_He bring me joy _

_(John) _

_I love my girl cause she knows the (Wait a minute) _

_She acting kinda ill but she ain't scared of the ... _

_Got her on tape but though she act kinda rude _

_Bet she know my money gone _

_She spent a do on a dude _

_Real life chicken wanna mess with a thug _

_Sippin martini's drinkin, wanna sex in the club _

_'Cause you see, that's my chick, that's my chick, that's my chick _

_Yeah and she can get it _

_And she the type that keep it all on low _

_Never stress the kid when I'm surrounded with (Yo) _

_If you knew the thing that she be doing to me _

_In the club, in the crib, or when I'm pushing the v _

_See, shorty ass be all over the place _

_If you front she probally put her ass all in your face for me _

_'Cause you see, that's my chick, that's my chick, that's my chick _

_My lady never lets me down _

_That's why I never let her go _

_She's always here to lift me up _

_When I fall down and hit the floor _

_My baby's so amazing _

_Let me sit back and count the ways _

_1... she the ... _

_2... she legit _

_3... and she can get it _

_I love my Chick _

_(John) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my Chick _

_And she can get it _

_(Nicole) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_He bring me joy _

_(John) _

_You see, my Chick is a one of a kind _

_I know you wish your Chick was a rider like mine _

_When you see my mission know my shorty's a dime _

_What she doing with them Chicks _

_She be skipping the line _

_Listen, the type that reserve that ass for a fella _

_And if I had to skip town she's hold the stash for a fella _

_I'm saying, that's my chick, that's my chick, that's my chick _

_And she can get it _

_I know you buggin' on the way this sounds _

_But you know you know I love the way my Chick be holdin' it down _

_Extremely though all about the way she be reppin' it hard _

_Travel anywhere, my shorty come touchin' the guard _

_Bust it, Mami always creep for you if she can _

_Even if she have to get up and even lie on the stand _

_I'm saying, that's my chick, that's my chick, that's my chick _

_My lady never lets me down _

_That's why I never let her go _

_She's always here to lift me up _

_When I fall down and hit the floor _

_My baby's so amazing _

_Let me sit back and count the ways _

_1... she the ... _

_2... she legit _

_3... and she can get it _

_I love my Chick _

_(John) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my lady yup yup _

_I love my Chick _

_(I love you baby) _

_I love my Chick _

_And she can get it _

_(Nicole) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby yup yup _

_I love my boy _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_(I love my Chick) _

_I love my baby _

_He bring me joy _

Then John gets into a fight with a couple of guys and he unties Nicole who was on a chair. Then a woman appears.

"Don't worry," Nicole said. "I got this."

Then Nicole and the woman gets into a fight and Nicole ends it with her kicking the woman through a table.

"Man, I've always wanted to do that," Nicole said.

Then the music resumes and John and Nicole hug each other until a grenade goes through a window. John and Nicole look at each other and they run through a window into a lake and the building explodes. John and Nicole get out of the water and they hug each other.

After the video, everyone applauded.

"Oh, my God, that was awesome," Delancey said.

"It was just like the movie, 'The Marine,'" Brittany said. "You had everything in place."

"Hey, that's the way it is," John said.

"So, Delancey," Jeff said, "when will we see your music video?"

"In another hour or so," Delancey said.

"Cool, because Tina, Brittany, and I gotta prepare for our six-Diva Interpromotional tag team match," Nicole said.

"As a matter of fact," Tina said, "we should start getting ready now."

"Yeah," Brittany said as she and Tina stood up. "We'll see you later, Nicole."

"Okay," Nicole said as Tina and Brittany left.

"Well, you guys better start getting ready for your six-man tag team match," Rochelle said.

"Yep, that's our cue," Dave said as he, Bobby, Delancey, and Rochelle stood up.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Bobby said.

"Alright," John said as the gang left the locker room.

"I gotta admit," Nicole said, "we did do a good job on our video, did we?"

"Yes, we did. Did I ever tell you that you looked good in that black leather halter top and those black leather pants in the performance scene?"

"Many times." Then John and Nicole kissed each other. "Well, I gotta go prepare for my match. I'll see you later."

"Alright."'

Then Nicole got up and was about to leave the locker room until she turned around and blew a kiss at John. John smiled and Nicole left the locker room.

A little later, it was time for the six-Diva Interpromotional tag team match between Nicole, Tina, and Brittany against Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool, and Kristal Marshall. Sharmell's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Michelle and Kristal following her.

"The following is a six-Diva Interpromotional tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making their way to the ring representing Smackdown, the team of Queen Sharmell, Michelle McCool and Kristal Marshall."

The three girls walked down the ramp and got inside the ring. The three posed to make themselves look good and they stood next to each other waiting for Nicole, Tina, and Brittany to come out.

In the back, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were all huddling together.

"Okay, John has been training us hard all this time and got us sticking together as a team," Nicole said. "So we can do this, okay?"

"Let's put our hands together," Tina said as she, Nicole, and Brittany put each other's hand on top of the other.

"Chain Gang on 3," Brittany said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3……"

"Chain Gang!" Nicole, Tina, and Brittany shouted and they walked away.

Nicole's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"And their opponents representing RAW, the team of Tina Alexander, Brittany Swanson, and the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a metallic orange and black neckline halter top, black pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, a long black trenchcoat, and a black hat covering her curly hair. Tina was wearing a black bra top, black boyshorts, black ripped mesh midriff top, and black ripped stockings. Brittany was wearing a red bikini top, blue denim mini-miniskirt, and black arm warmers. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Nicole raised her title belt in the air, the three girls walked down the ramp, and got into the ring. Then they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got back down and Nicole took off her hat letting down her hair and she slowly took off her trenchcoat and gave them to the person at ringside. Then Nicole, Tina, Sharmell, and Kristal left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Brittany locked up and Michelle got a full nelson on Brittany and then Brittany got out of it and flipped and then she knocked Michelle down with a shoulderblock. Brittany went for a hip toss but Michelle blocked it and then Brittany got a Northern Lights suplex on Michelle and a pin for a two count. The two locked up in the center of the ring and Brittany got Michelle in a hammerlock and then Michelle countered. Brittany then grabbed Michelle by the head and took her down with a snapmare.

Brittany tagged in Tina and she got in the ring and went to work on Michelle. Tina knocked Michelle down and pinned her for a two count and then she nailed her with a drop kick. Michelle made the tag to Kristal and she got in the ring and Tina speared her and then she gave her a number of right hands down on the mat. Tina kicked Kristal in the midsection and then Kristal whipped Tina off the ropes and Sharmell nailed her with a cheap shot. Kristal then made the tag to Sharmell and the two went to double team Tina but Tina plowed through them with a double clothesline.

Tina then signaled that she would be tagging in Nicole and she did just that. Nicole got in the ring and Sharmell made the tag to Michelle. Nicole got a drop toe hold on Michelle and then Michelle whipped Nicole into the corner. Nicole jumped over Michelle and then Michelle stomped away on Nicole. Michelle grabbed Nicole by the leg and then Nicole gave Michelle a monkey flip and then she went to make the tag but Michelle grabbed her by the leg to stop her.

Nicole gave Michelle an Enziguri and then she went over and made the tag to Tina. Tina got in the ring with some right hands on Michelle and then Kristal and Sharmell got in the ring and the three beat up on Tina. Nicole and Brittany got into the ring and there's an all-Diva brawl. Nicole gave Sharmell the Fu out of the ring and then Brittany nailed the Big Apple on Kristal to send her out of the ring. Michelle perched Tina on the top rope and she went for a right hand but Tina came back with the T-Bird and a pin for a three count to get the win!

"Here are your winners, Tina Alexander, Brittany Swanson, and the WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Nicole, Tina, Brittany raised each other's arms in the air and the three hugged each other. The girls went on the turnbuckles and raised their hands in the air and got back down. As Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring and were walking up the ramp to reach the back, they turned around and raised their arms in the air. Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went to the back.

"Oh, my God, that was fun," Tina said.

"Yes, it was," Brittany said. "I am so glad we finally got the chance to team up for the match."

"Me too," Nicole said. "I'm happy that we teamed up together and showed those Smackdown Diva that we got it going on and I do mean Sharmell, Michelle, and Kristal."

Then the girls gathered for a group hug.

A little later, it was time for the third first round of the 8-Diva tournament between Torrie Wilson and Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and went into the ring without doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Torrie's entrance theme played and she came out of the curtain. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Lillian Garcia announced that the match was a Lumberjack Match featuring the Divas involved in tomorrow night's ECW Strip Poker. They were Maria and Candice from RAW, Ashley and Kristal from Smackdown, and Trinity and Kelly from ECW. As Lillian introduced the Divas, they all came out from the curtain dressed and surrounded the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole stood at the top of the ramp from the ring to watch the match as the referee called for the bell.

Torrie and Melina locked up but Melina walked away and Candice tossed her back in the ring. Torrie gave Melina a baseball slide that sent her back outside, but the Divas tossed her back in the ring. Melina then tossed Torrie to the apron and dropkicked her to the outside. The Divas did their job helping Torrie and put her back in the ring where Melina continued to dominate and threw Torrie across the ring by the hair. Torrie came back with a few clotheslines and a snap suplex for a near fall. Melina came back with a running facebuster and Torrie got back on the attack with a swinging neckbreaker, but Melina kicked out of the pin attempt. Then Kristal distracted Torrie and Torrie landed a baseball slide to Kristal. Then Melina rolled up Torrie and got the win.

After the match, Melina left the ring but Nicole ran down and nailed Melina with a Lou Thesz press. Then the other Divas dragged Kristal into the ring and Torrie shoved Kristal to the corner. Then Torrie signaled for the Stink Face and Torrie gave it to Kristal. Then Nicole threw Melina into the ring and Melina was begging for mercy. Then Melina backed into Torrie and was begging for Torrie not to attack her as Nicole took off her top. Then Melina turned around and Nicole kicked Melina in the gut and she smothers Melina in her 36"DDD breasts.

Melina bailed out of the ring and wiping herself and was joining Kristal who was doing the same thing. Then Maria, Candice, Ashley, Trinity and Kelly all got into the ring and celebrated with Nicole and Torrie as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the next world premiere music video of Delancey's "Will You Be Around." Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway to the locker room and when they got there, they went inside and John, Dave, Bobby, and Jeff Hardy were there.

"Oh, goody, you guys are here," Nicole said.

"Yeah, we were looking for you," Rochelle said.

"Well, we're here now," Dave said.

"Yeah, you think we're gonna miss Delancey's music video?" Bobby said. "I don't think so."

"Well, thank you for being so understanding," Delancey said sarcastically.

As the girls sat down, RAW came back on from a commercial break.

"Welcome back to the RAW Family Reunion live and it is now time for the next world premiere music video from John Cena's movie, 'The Marine': Smackdown Diva Delancey Scott in her first music video ever," Jim said.

"Yeah, we just saw John Cena and Nicole Mitchell's music video, 'I Love My Chick' and here's another music video from Delancey Scott, it's called "Will You Be Around." Enjoy.

The video then appeared and it started with Delancey driving down a road in a jeep.

_And it Feels like I've been dying here Underneath these sheets _

_It's a cold, cold world when who you are is always half asleep _

_You have woken up the lover, now the other wants to leave _

_So if I believe, then tell me please _

_When the rain comes tumbling, tumbling down _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when the pain starts coming, coming out _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when I can't find comfort in being found _

_And I'm on the ground, and I'm on the ground _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Oh, the clouds they cover up the day but on a starry Night _

_Will you be here breathing in my melancholy of a high _

_You have proved that there is more to everything I have in life _

_Oh, and I pray you're right, Oh and I pray you're right _

_When the rain comes tumbling, tumbling down _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when the pain starts coming, coming out _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when I can't find comfort in being found _

_And I'm on the ground, and I'm on the ground _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be _

_Will you be around _

_When the rain comes tumbling, tumbling down _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when the pain starts coming, coming out _

_Will you be around, will you be around _

_And when I can't find comfort in being found (being found) _

_And I'm on the ground, (On the ground) and I'm on the ground (On the ground) _

_Will you be around (Be around) _

_Will you be around (Be around) _

_Will you be around (Be around) _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_Will you be around _

_When the rain comes tumbling down _

_Pain starts coming out _

_Will you be _

_Will you be around_

After the video, everyone applauded.

"Wow, that was great," Nicole said. "That was almost like Kelly Clarkson's video, "Low," only without you kicking a car off of a cliff."

"Overall, that was a good video, Delancey," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"So, Delancey," Tina said, "are you thinking about getting a record deal anytime soon?"

"Well, if things go well, then I'll give it a try."

"And hey," Jeff said, "maybe you and I could collaborate together because you know I sing and play the guitar too."

"Are you sure Brittany won't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Brittany said. "Would you mind, Bobby?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," Bobby said as everyone laughed.

"But hey, overall, I think both music videos will work to our advantage because everyone's got Friday took forward to," John said.

"That's right," Nicole said.

A little later, it was for the non-title Interpromotional match between John and the Undertaker from Smackdown.

After the brawl earlier between John, King Booker, and the Big Show, Jonathan Coachman, Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long, and ECW Representative Paul Heyman gathered together putting the wrestlers in a match against another wrestler from the another promotion. The Big Show wrestled Jeff Hardy from RAW and King Booker wrestled Rob Van Dam from ECW.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up and they saluted to the crowd. John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with smoke filling around the ramp. He slowly walked down the ramp and got into the ring. The lights came back on and the Undertaker took off his coat and hat and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Taker got first strike points with a kick to the gut and a pair of back elbow smashes in the corner. He then choked John and scared the referee away. John came back with a series of right hands but Taker came right back with several punches of his own. John ducked two clotheslines but Taker came back with a boot to the face and began working over John's left arm. He went to the top for the Old School, but John crotched him on the top rope and tried for a superplex. Taker knocked him off but John came right back to the second turnbuckle and connected on his second attempt at a superplex.

John pinned for a two but Taker wasted little time in gaining some momentum with a bear hug. John battled out of the hold by biting Taker in the face and connecting on a diving shoulder tackle. He signaled for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Taker grabbed him by the throat and went for a chokeslam. John elbowed his way out of the it and eventually scored a running DDT. John tried for a body slam but Taker countered and went for the Tombstone. John countered and went for the FU, but Taker countered and hit the chokeslam. The finish came when King Booker and Big Show came into the ring and assaulted the Undertaker.

They knocked him out of the ring and Mr. Kennedy tried to ambush the Undertaker from behind, but Taker saw him and caught him with a big boot. Mr. Kennedy and Taker battled to the backstage area and Booker drilled John in the back with a clubbing blow. Big Show dropped Booker and John then caught Big Show by surprise with a DDT and locked in the STFU, eventually making the Big Show tap. Booker intervened and attacked John but ended up getting an FU.

Nicole, Brittany, and Tina went into the ring to celebrate with John and they laughed at King Booker. Then John and the girls left the ring and as the four walked up the ramp, they stood at the top of the ramp and John raised the belt over his head. Then he and the girls saluted as the RAW Family Reunion came to a close.


	50. Best Damn Sports Show Period: 4th Time

**Chapter 50: Best Damn Sports Show Period: 4th Time (with Eddie's Angels)**

The night before John's appearance on BDSSP (October 12, 2006)

**Chris Rose:** Our first guests are three beautiful women from the WWE. We're talking about a Monday Night RAW Diva who is the current WWE Women's Champion and two Smackdown Divas. Please welcome Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy, "Eddie's Angels."

"Eddie's Angels" come out with Nicole wearing a brown vest-crop top, denim jeans, and her hair in waves with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down, Delancey wearing a black tank crop top with black and white striped band and striped collar and denim jeans, and Rochelle wearing a black turtleneck tank top with plunging neckline and silvertone buckle and white pants. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted the girls with a hug and a kiss. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Chris Rose:** Now, first of all, Nicole and Delancey, you girls are from St. Louis, Missouri and Nicole, are you surprised at who we got on the show today?

**Nicole:** Oh, my God, yes, I am. When I saw Marshall Faulk, I completely lost it. I've been wanting to meet him like forever. I mean, not only I'm a St. Louis Cardinals fan, and I'm happy to see them in the National League Championship Series, I'm also a big fan of the Rams and it was an extreme honor to meet him.

**Chris Rose:** And Delancey, you and Marshall Faulk go way back, right?

**Delancey:** Oh, yeah. Marshall knows me too well because I am a former St. Louis Rams cheerleader and when he saw me, he immediately flipped out and said, "Oh, my God, Delancey. I can't believe it." I mean, he knows me from the 2002-2003 football season and he said that he was proud of me of my success in the WWE.

The audience applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** Now, us guys know that you girls been on the show before, but Rochelle, this is your first time, right?

**Rochelle:** Yes, it is.

**Rob Dibble:** Now how did you get interested in wrestling?

**Rochelle:** Well, it started at two years old when I started watching it and I became interested in dance. Wrestling started becoming my dream career and I had to work at it with dancing and karate, which I started doing in junior high school throughout college. After I graduated from the University of Florida, go Gators, I sort of followed Nicole's footsteps to pursue a fitness modeling career and I became Miss Fitness America 2002.

The audience applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** Now after that, you made your WWE debut last year in June. How do you like being in it?

**Rochelle:** It's great. I mean, just traveling to every city and enjoying the sound of 20,000 fans, it really pumps you up and I'm enjoying it everyday especially with beating everyone's ass.

The audience laughed.

**John Salley:** And speaking of enjoying things, you're engaged to someone, aren't you?

**Rochelle:** Yes, I'm engaged to Smackdown superstar Dave Batista.

**Chris Rose:** Congratulations.

The audience applauded.

**Chris Rose:** And Nicole, you were on the show in March before Wrestlemania 22. Are you engaged to our guest tomorrow night John Cena?

**Nicole:** Yes, I am.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**John Salley:** How long have you two been engaged?

**Nicole:** Six months.

**John Salley:** Wow and you, Rochelle?

**Rochelle:** Almost three months.

**Rodney Peete:** Wow, and Delancey, I know for a fact that you're not engaged but are you seeing somebody?

**Delancey:** Yeah, he's Smackdown superstar Bobby Lashley and we've been dating for two months.

**Rodney Peete:** That's good.

**Rob Dibble:** Now, you three girls are this group in the WWE called "Eddie's Angels" and it's been known as one of the most popular groups ever. I would like to talk about what you girls did recently which was these pranks you pulled on Randy Orton. Whose idea was it?

**Nicole:** It was my idea and no offense to D-Generation X, I pulled a page out of their book and we decided to do the same to Randy. I mean from trashing his car to a pool of red slime dumping all over Randy, boy, did we have a good time.

**Rochelle:** Yeah, we did.

**John Salley:** Now one of the most memorable moments in your opinions was teaming up with Hulk Hogan. What was that like?

**Delancey: **Oh, my God, that was nothing but unbelievable and amazing. This is the greatest wrestler we were working with and not only it made "Eddie's Angels" look better, it gave us memories to last a lifetime. And when Randy Orton found out we were working alongside the Hulkster, he was really pissed off and I knew he was in for a lesson for respect.

The audience laughed and applauded.

**Delancey:** I mean, come on, Randy was hitting on Hulk Hogan's daughter in order to kill the legend. The girls and I found it very disgusting and that's why at Summerslam, we stopped Randy Orton and the Hulkster is still undefeated at Summerslam.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Chris Rose: **Now "Eddie's Angels" was formed three months after the death of Eddie Guerrero back in November of last year and that's what the group was named after. Who found out about it first?

**Rochelle:** Well, it was me and it started when Dave had a call from one of the doctors who works for the WWE and when he told me the news, I was pretty devastated, we both were. And then, I told Delancey and Delancey told Nicole; when we got to the arena, there wasn't a dry eye there and we had a show that day. It had to go on, but it was great when we had these special matches and everything and it was really nice.

The audience applauded.

**Nicole: **Some of the superstars did a video tribute to Eddie Guerrero and I didn't do mine because I'm an emotional person and before then, when I heard the news of Eddie's death, I kinda threw up in the bathroom and I didn't wanna do that, so...

**Rodney Peete:** I know this was a painful blow to all three of you and it was even a bigger blow when Randy Orton made those comments to Rey Mysterio three months later on Smackdown which got you girls together because of Eddie, right?

**Nicole: **Yeah, it really was truly disrespectful and Randy continued doing it the following week by driving a lowrider and he was about to read a quote from Eddie Guerrero's autobiography "Cheating Death, Stealing Life," and that's when we were like, "That's it. We gotta stop him." That's when "Eddie's Angels" and Rey Mysterio made the first move and everybody saw what happened at Wrestlemania.

The audience applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** Now, you girls have a DVD and a magazine coming out in November and the DVD is called "Eddie's Angels Do California." Could you tell us about it?

**Delancey:** Well, the DVD is a photoshoot that we did back in August in Southern California and it's not just a bikini photoshoot, we were also wearing summer clothing like tube tops, shorts, and miniskirts and we're also going to some of the famous local attractions doing different activities and stuff like that. And the DVD also features our favorite moments of Eddie Guerrero and the time we came onto the scene to the end, it's gonna be a great DVD. Everyone will enjoy it.

**Rochelle:** And it's basically part of a special WWE magazine dedicated to Eddie's Angels and you're see more of it.

**Chris Rose: **Well, I know that's gonna be hot and I know that everyone will enjoy it. Pick up that special magazine and the DVD, "Eddie's Angels Do California" coming out on November 21st and check out these lovely ladies on Monday Night RAW every Monday night at 9:00 on the USA Network and Friday Night Smackdown every Friday night at 8:00 on the CW Network. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle, thanks for coming, girls.

**Nicole:** Thanks for having us.

The audience applauded.


	51. One Special Day in LA

**Chapter 51: One Special Day in L.A.**

Two days later...

The day was Friday the 13th and it was the day John's movie "The Marine" was finally out in theaters.

John had an news interview with KTLA Morning News early morning and after that, he and Nicole went back to the hotel and Nicole had an interview with Victoria Recano from the Insider.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go in with me?" Nicole asked.

"Nah, this is your thing, I don't wanna butt in," John said. "Go ahead."

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything bad about you. I never have."

"Okay."

Nicole kissed John and she went inside the room.

When the Nicole got inside, the room had lights, cameras, a chair, and a couch. Victoria Recano got up from the chair to greet Nicole.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Recano from 'The Insider,'" Victoria said extending her hand to Nicole.

"Nicole Mitchell," Nicole said shaking Victoria's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, how are things going?"

"They're going good, going good."

"Great. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Sure."

Then Nicole and Victoria sat down.

(The interview)

Victoria: So, "The Marine" was shown in San Diego at Camp Pendleton and about 3,000 Marines were there. I mean, what was that like?"

Nicole: It was just amazing. I mean, the WWE has an incredible relationship with Armed Forces and everytime, it's unbelievable. The movie premiere, I mean, the Marines were energetic and very humble. It was great.

Victoria: I heard that you had a couple of pictures with John Cena's co-star Kelly Carlson and had a conversation with her. What was that like?

Nicole: Kelly was very nice. She kept telling me, like everyone else, I was lucky. I am and Kelly, she also said that she's been wanting to meet me and tell me that it was awesome working with John and said it must be awesome that I'm traveling with him and working with him. Kelly was awesome and it was nice talking to her.

Victoria: Wonderful. Now that John is a movie star, are we gonna see you in any movies anytime soon?

Nicole: Maybe. Probably sometime in 2008, I don't know. I would most likely star in a chick flick like the spoiled, little brat or socialite.

Victoria: I could definitely see you in that.

Nicole: Yeah.

Victoria: Now the question everybody is itching to know: when is the wedding?

Nicole: We're getting closer and it's during the holiday season, I don't wanna spoil it. We have such a busy schedule with being in the WWE and we're actually finalizing the plans especially with a bridal shower coming up.

Victoria: Awesome. Now you and John are just the supreme couple of the WWE and you have such a great relationship. How do you two do it?

Nicole: We're always together and we do stuff together. We always communicate with each other and support one another. That's all in one word: respect. All we have is respect and with being on the road like 300 days a year, we just stay strong just like this. I mean, sometimes we have time for ourselves, but we still communicate before we go back on the road again. That's why I have two puppies to keep me company.

Victoria: That's cute. So how did you and John meet?

Nicole: We met at Survivor Series two years ago when he came back from a fatal injury and sort of clicked as friends.

Victoria: Did you felt an attraction to him at the time?

Nicole: To be honest, yeah, but I was with Randy Orton at the time before we got engaged that night and I felt a little bad growing an attraction to John. But four months later when Randy nearly ruined my life before Wrestlemania 21, I realized I should've followed my heart and that's how John and I got steady right away two weeks later.

Victoria: And now a year later, the two of you got engaged at Wrestlemania 22 and now you're marrying a movie star, a rapper, and a three-time WWE Champion.

Nicole: Yes, I am.

(End of the interview)

"Well, that's it and thank you very much for taking this time to have an interview with me," Victoria said.

"It's been a pleasure," Nicole said.

"And I wish you and John the best of luck."

"Thank you very much."

Nicole shook Nicole's hand and she left the room.

Nicole took the elevator four floors up and got out. Nicole continued walking down the hallway until she reached her and John's room. Nicole took out her card key, slid it in the lock, and opened the door. As Nicole went inside, John was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "How was your interview?"

"It was great. Nothing bad about you. Of course, Victoria Recano asked about the wedding and I didn't give anything away."

"Good. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, you've been working too hard so why don't I relieve some of that stress off of you?"

"I think I know where you're going at."

Then John and Nicole started kissing each other passionately.

A few minutes later, Tina and Brittany came out of the elevator and walked over to John and Nicole's hotel room and Tina knocked on the door.

Back in the room, John and Nicole pulled away from kissing and looked at the door.

"Damn, I guess we lost track of time," John said.

"Yeah, we did," Nicole said.

Then she and John quickly got off the bed and tried to put on their clothes. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Just a minute," Nicole said as she was putting on her black short-sleeved shawl over her blue tank top and tied it at the bottom.

After she and John were dressed, Nicole walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" Tina asked.

"Sort of," Nicole said. "Come in."

Then Tina and Brittany walked in and Nicole closed the door. She then went to the bathroom.

"Hey, John," Brittany said.

"Hey," John said.

"We saw your news interview," Tina said. "You were great."

"Thank you."

Nicole was in the bathroom brushing her hair and putting on her makeup. Then she came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"So are we ready?"

"I guess," Tina said.

"Well, let's go," John said.

Then the gang left the hotel room.

At about 11:30am, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany arrived at Tina's parents' house. The gang got out of Tina's green Volkswagen Beetle and arrived at the door. Tina rang the doorbell and a minute later, her mom, Michelle, opened the door.

"Tina," Michelle said.

"Hi, mom," Tina said as she and her mom hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're finally here. Well, come in."

Then the gang went inside and Michelle closed the door.

"Mom, these are my friends John, Nicole, and Brittany," Tina said. "This is my mom, Michelle."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Michelle said shaking everyone's hand.

"You too," Nicole said.

"You got a very nice house," John said.

"Why thank you, John," Michelle said. "Well, why don't you all come into the living room."

The gang followed Michelle into the living room and Tina's dad, Maurice, and her two older brothers, Christian and Evan, were sitting down watching TV.

"Hi, everyone," Tina said.

"Hey," Maurice, Christian, and Evan said as they got up and hugged Tina.

"These are my friends John, Nicole, and Brittany," Tina said. "This is my dad, Maurice, and my two brothers, Christian and Evan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Maurice said shaking everyone's hand.

"You too," Brittany said.

"Well, why don't we all sit down," Michelle said.

"So, Tina, how's work?" Maurice said.

"It's great," Tina said. "I mean, traveling to every city and meeting the fans, it's awesome."

"And what about John?" Christian said. "Has he been treating you well?"

"Yes, he has. He's been taking care of me really well."

"By the way, John," Evan said, "we just saw your movie and I gotta say, it's awesome. It kicks major butt."

"Thank you very much," John said. "I appreciate it."

"I heard that you're having a busy week with your movie coming out today," Michelle said.

"Oh, yeah, this week was really crazy."

"Well, it's lot of hard work but you'll get through it," Maurice said. "So, you and Nicole Mitchell are engaged, right?"

"Yes, we are," Nicole said putting her hand on top of John's hand. "We're getting married on December 22nd."

"Congratulations," Michelle said.

"Thank you," John said, "and you guys are invited."

"Oh, thank you, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

Two hours later, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went to a fancy condominium complex. Tina lived in a three-bedroom condo on the top floor. After the gang got out of the car, they took the elevator to the top floor, and got out. Then the gang walked over to Tina's condo and they went inside.

"Wow, Tina," Nicole said, "you got a fabulous apartment."

"Thank you," Tina said.

"I told her that she was lucky to be living near West Hollywood," Brittany said.

"Hey, Hollywood's got everything you can offer," John said.

"That reminds me," Nicole said, "Amy's got the wedding invitations and I got to go to her place to get them so we can pass them out at the supershow on Sunday."

"Alright."

"You met my sister before, have you, Brittany?"

"Yeah, the day of 'The Marine' world premiere at Camp Pendleton in San Diego," Brittany said.

"Oh, that's right."

"So, if you guys are still hungry, I got a bowl of cherries in the refrigerator," Tina said.

"Oh, that sounds good."

"Me, too," John said.

About an hour later, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were in the living room having a great conversation until there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, that has to be my boyfriend," Tina said getting off the couch.

Tina walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see her boyfriend, Robbie, standing at the doorway. Tina unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, baby!" Tina said jumping into Robbie's arms.

"Hey, darling," Robbie said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Here."

Robbie handed Tina a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh, thank you, baby," Tina said as she kissed Robbie. "Come in."

Robbie walked inside and Tina closed the door.

"Robbie, these are my friends John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, and Brittany Swanson," Tina said.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Robbie said as he shook everyone's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," John said as Tina and Robbie sat on the couch.

"So, Tina tells us you're a club promoter," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for five years," Robbie said.

"That's awesome," Brittany said.

"Yes, it is. In fact, I'm working tonight at the Roxy and I would appreciate it if you guys came."

"Yeah, sure," John said. "That would be great."

"Um, is it okay if my sister Amy could come too?" Nicole said. "I have to get the wedding invitations from her."

"Yeah, she can come too," Robbie said. "Tina did introduce me to her and she seems pretty nice. By the way, you and John are engaged, right?"

"Yes, we are," John said. "And if you want, we would like it if you came to the wedding."

"Oh, man. You really mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I guess I could come."

"Cool."

Later that night, John, Nicole, her sister Amy, Tina, and Brittany were at the Roxy and they were sitting at the VIP section having a conversation and having a great time. Then Robbie walked over with one of his co-workers.

"Hey, everyone," Robbie said, "this is Jake, one of my co-workers. Jake, this is John Cena, Nicole Mitchell, and Brittany Swanson."

"Hi, everyone," Jake said.

"Hi," John, Nicole, and Brittany said.

"I just wanna say I'm a huge fan of wrestling and I think you guys are great."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"And John, I'm a loyal member of the Chain Gang and I'm gonna see your movie tomorrow. You're awesome."

"Thanks, Jake," John said. "I appreciate it."

"Well, I should get back to work. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too," Brittany said as Jake walked away.

"Well, I should get back to work too," Robbie said. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," Tina said as Robbie walked away.

"Tina, you got good connections," Amy said.

"Yes, I do," Tina said. "Living in L.A. has great benefits."

Then "Love Makes Things Happen" by Babyface and Pebbles started playing in the background.

"Hey, Nicole," John said, "you wanna dance?"

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole got up and went to the dance floor with Tina, Brittany, and Amy still sitting down.

"I gotta tell you," Brittany said, "John and Nicole are just...perfect for each other. What is it about their relationship that keeps them stronger?"

"Respect for one another," Amy said. "When John came into her life, Nicole has always been so happy and I really appreciate John for how he has taken care of Nicole."

_Deep in the heart_

_Love has many ways_

_Of touching your emotions_

_Taking control of you_

_And even in thought_

_Love can make you change_

_There's no way of controlling love_

_When it's part of you_

_Well, you could be a married man_

_With two kids and a good woman_

_And you could give your heart and soul_

_I swear it don't mean nothin'_

_'Cause love can pull you deep into a spell_

_It will spin your mind around like a carousel_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know where it's coming from_

_You never know who you're gonna love (Who you're gonna love)_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know what you're gonna do (Never)_

_When ever true love takes hold of you_

_There's never a time_

_'Cause love will let you know_

_Love appears at the worst and even the best of times_

_Takes over your mind_

_Your heart is not your own_

_There's no way of controlling love_

_It controls your life_

_Well, you could be a faithful girl_

_With a good heart and good intentions_

_And you could never leave your home_

_I swear there ain't no preventions_

_'Cause love can pull you deep into a spell_

_It will spin your mind around like a carousel_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know where it's coming from_

_You never know who you're gonna love (Who you're gonna love)_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen (I'm telling you)_

_You never know what you're gonna do_

_When ever true love takes hold of you_

_There's nothing love can't make you do_

_When love takes hold of you_

_You can have the purest heart_

_And the finest attitude_

_But I swear that don't mean nothin'_

_When your heart's under the spell_

_It will spin your mind around like a carousel_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know where it's coming from (Where it's coming from)_

_You never know who you're gonna love (Who you're gonna love)_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know what you're gonna do (What you're gonna do)_

_When ever true love takes hold of you_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know where it's coming from_

_You never know who you're gonna love_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know what you're gonna do_

_When ever true love takes hold of you_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know where it's coming from_

_You never know who you're gonna love (You never know)_

_I'm telling you love makes things happen_

_You never know what you're gonna do_

_When ever true love takes hold of you_

_You never know_

_You never know it_

_You never know_

_You never, never, never, never, never know_

_No, no, no, no_

_You never know_

_You never know_

_You never know it_

_You never know_

_You never, never, never, never, never know_

_No, no, no, no_

_You never know_

"John," Nicole said, "I want you to know that no matter what happens after today, I still love you and you still are my sexy Marine."

"I love you too, Nicole," John said. "I love it when you're always so supportive of me and that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"You've done so much for me and that's one of the reasons I love you. I know you can't take those back and that's why I wanna keep returning the favor to you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other as they enjoyed the rest of their time with the rest of the gang at the club.


	52. California Playin’ Around

**Chapter 52: California Playin' Around**

Two days later...

RAW and Smackdown was in none other than Tina's hometown of Los Angeles, California for a supershow and Nicole and Delancey were at the hotel to meet Rochelle and her mother, Janet, to go wedding dress shopping for Rochelle. Nicole was also going to meet Rochelle's long-lost half brother, Taylor, for the first time.

When Nicole and Delancey arrived at Dave and Rochelle's hotel room, Delancey knocked on the door and a minute later, Rochelle opened the door.

"Hey, ladies," Rochelle said. "Come in."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked inside and saw Dave, Taylor, and Janet having a conversation with each other.

"Hey, ladies," Dave said.

"Hey, Dave," Delancey said.

"Hi, Nicole, Delancey," Janet said.

"Hi, Janet," Nicole said. "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

"Oh, I got something for you." Nicole takes out a wedding invitation out of her purse. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Nicole."

"You're welcome."

"Nicole, this is my long-lost half brother, Taylor," Rochelle said as Taylor got up from the chair.

"So this must be the infamous Nicole Mitchell," Taylor said extending his hand to Nicole. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Nicole said. "Rochelle told me a lot about you. You must be lucky that your half sister is a WWE Diva."

"Yeah, well, I don't follow wrestling but after knowing about Rochelle, I've been following her and what she's been doing."

"That's great. Where are you from?"

"West Palm Beach, Florida."

"Wow, another Florida native in the Kennedy family. How original. Well, Taylor, if you want, I would like to invite you to my wedding in December. I'm marrying John Cena and Rochelle is one of my bridesmaids. Of course, she's getting married as well to Dave in April."

"Yeah, Rochelle told me everything. Sure, I would love to come your wedding."

"Cool."

Nicole takes out a wedding invitation out of her purse and gives it to Taylor.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"Well, we probably should get going," Rochelle said. "I'll see you later at the arena."

"Alright," Dave said as Rochelle kissed him. "Let's go, mom."

"It was nice meeting you, Taylor," Nicole said.

"You too," Taylor said.

Then Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Janet left the hotel room.

A few minutes later, the women were at a bridal store shopping for their dresses for Rochelle's wedding.

"All right, ladies," Rochelle said. "Come out so I can see." Nicole and Delancey came out of the dressing room in pink iridescent chiffon tea-length dressed with side draping and cascade. "So, what do you think?"

"I love it," Nicole said. "This looks beautiful."

"Yeah, it sure does," Delancey said. "Oh, yeah, you definitely picked a good color for your wedding."

"Well, that's the way I wanted my wedding to be. Alright, let's get changed so I can put on my wedding dress."

"Alright," Nicole said.

Several minutes later, Nicole, Rochelle, and Delancey were in the dressing room and Nicole and Delancey was helping Rochelle into her wedding gown. Then Rochelle came out of the dressing room in her white spaghetti strap empire gown with beaded detail under the bustline and low back.

"So, mom," Rochelle said, "what do you think?"

"Oh, my God, Rochelle," Janet said covering her mouth with both hands. "You look beautiful."

"You sure do, Rochelle," Nicole said. "We gotta add some touches on you so you'll look perfect for your wedding day."

"Thanks, Nicole," Rochelle said. "I just hope with everything that's going on, Dave and I will be able to get married."

"You will, Rochelle," Janet said. "You will."

"Don't worry, Rochelle," Delancey said. "We got a wedding that is two months away and after that, you're next."

"Yeah."

After the girls finished shopping for their dresses, Janet went back to the hotel and Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle went to the arena.

Nicole was passing out wedding invitations to some of the RAW and Smackdown superstars and then she came across Vito, who was wearing a dress.

"Miss Nicole, how are you?" Vito said as he kissed Nicole's hand.

"Vito, hi," Nicole said.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm passing out wedding invitations."

"Oh, yes, you're marrying John Cena. The wedding will be the most talked about one of the year."

"I'll bet. Um, Vito, could I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"If you were to get married, would you wear a wedding dress?"

"Of course, I would. I'm the toughest man to wear a dress and I've been undefeated since I started wearing a dress."

"Yeah, I mean, most guys would jump off a building for wearing a dress, but you, you got guts. I admire that. I'll see you around.

"See ya."

Then Nicole walked away shaking her head and smiling.

A little later, RAW was on and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking towards the arena until they came across Randy Orton and Edge. Then the girls started cracking up because earlier, Randy Orton and Edge were dressing up as D-Generation X and acting like them. Then D-Generation X came out and embarrassed Randy and Edge with near nude photos which led to a main event between Triple H and Randy.

"What the hell was that out there?" Nicole said as she continued laughing. "I mean, Randy, I've never seen you wearing chaps before and you acting like Shawn Michaels, that's something new."

"Randy and Edge, come on," Brittany said. "D-Generation X is gonna kick your ass tonight and embarrass you even more." Edge stared at Brittany even more. "What? Come on, Edge, don't tell me you're still angry because you lost your chance to become the three-time WWE Champion. You deserved it after everything you've done. Believe me."

"Let's go, ladies," Tina said. "This train wreck is getting old."

Then the girls walked away still cracking up.

Then it was time for the first ever Battle of the L.A. Divas match between Tina and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Battle of L.A. Divas match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Tina to come out. Tina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Brittany following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Brittany Swanson and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, Tina Alexander," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a long orange tank top with lace at the top, black miniskirt, black boots, a long black rosary with a cross, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top, pink shorts, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a pink neckline halter top with pink polka dots and pink bow, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The three girls walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Tina got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and waved at her family and boyfriend, Robbie, who were sitting with the crowd. Nicole and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Tina and Melina locked up and Tina got a side headlock. Melina pulled Tina down by the arm and then she speared her and pinned her for a two count. Tina whipped Melina off the ropes and Melina came back with a sunset flip for a two count. Tina then got Melina in a slingshot into the second rope and then she pinned Melina for a two count. Tina gave Melina a body slam and Melina rolled Tina up in a pin for a two count and then Melina knocked Tina down with a series of clotheslines. Melina whipped Tina off the ropes and she gave her a flap jack and then she pinned Tina for a two count.

Melina gave Tina a number of right hands down on the mat and then she backed her into the corner. Melina whipped Tina to the other corner and gave her a clothesline. Melina whipped Tina to the other corner and Tina kicked Melina in the chest to knock her down. Tina then went to the second rope for an elbow drop, but Melina was able to avoid it. Melina then went to the top rope and Tina got up and knocked her down to the outside of the ring. Then Melina got up but Tina gave Melina a baseball slide and Nicole and Brittany picked Melina up and put her back in the ring and Tina kicked Melina in the gut and flips into a headscissors. Tina pops up sitting on Melina's shoulders and hits the Santa Monica Flipper, the kip-up hurricanrana, for the win.

"Here is your winner, Tina Alexander," Todd announced.

Nicole and Brittany got into the ring and raised Tina's arm in the air with the referee. The three girls hugged each other and Tina continued celebrating as she went up on the turnbuckles and blew kisses to the crowd as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he and Melina came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp. Melina did her infamous ring entrance and Johnny slid through her legs. Johnny asked for a microphone and said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we have a very special guest. The man is an A-lister; the man is one of the biggest stars in Hollywood. He is an actor, he is a rapper, and he's a very close personal friend of Johnny Nitro and Melina. Please welcome Kevin Federline."

Then Kevin Federline's music played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Johnny gave him a microphone.

"I wanna say thank you to Johnny and Melina," Kevin said. "It's real good to be here. Actually, it's not so good to be here. You people need to stop booing Nitro and Melina and start treating them and me with some respect."

"K-Fed, listen to them, man," Johnny said. "These people are ignorant."

"It's okay. The same people booing are the same people that are buying magazines with my face on it every week. You all know it. You know, I think you're just a bunch of L.A. superficial posers. Oh, snap."

"That's right," Melina said. "Oh, my God. Kevin, now that was so profound. You know, Kevin, since you're here, why don't you us the honor and debut a new song off of your new album."

"Y'all wanna hear me rap?" The fans screamed, "No!" "Y'all wanna hear me rap? Y'all wanna hear me rap, then you can wait until October 31st. 'Playing with Fire' is out on Halloween. Pick the album up."

"Guess what?" Johnny said. "We already heard it. Let's get the hell up outta here. Let's go."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Tina was wearing a white tube blouse with black polka dots, black miniskirt, and black boots. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Now I can't have you waltz down here and then promise some elaborate hip-hop performance and then waltz out. I don't care how you feel about these people, man, but that's just wrong. I don't wanna get them cheated. But I can understand you, your album's out October 31st, so you know what? I ain't done this in a long time. I may be a little bit rusty, nowhere near the quality or performance of a Kevin Federline but maybe tonight the old veteran dust off the mic hand."

John then cleared his throat and started to rap.

The album's called "Playing with Fire," hold up, I got a better line

Let's call it, "The World's Biggest Scumbag"

Here he is, Kevin Federline

The only reason these people know you is because your fame and fortune's built in

He's got like John Cena's street cred and less talented Paris Hilton

You wanna knock on these people, K-Fed? You must be dreaming

You see, they hang with a Marine, you're with a dude who likes semen

You mad, Johnny Nitro? You ain't got the nuts to hit me

And if K-Fed wasn't around, I'd be spearing Britney

Kevin tried to get at John but Johnny was holding him back and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were holding John back. Then Nicole took the microphone from John and said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Kevin, please forgive John for the last line. I love Britney Spears, no doubt. But Kevin, why would you hang out with a couple of clowns like Johnny Nitro and Melina? I mean, they're nothing but trouble. And speaking of trouble, Melina, you almost ended up in hot water because if things got worse at No Mercy between Batista and Rochelle Kennedy or later, Rochelle would come to RAW and make your life a living hell. I mean, after all, Batista did forfeit the World Heavyweight Title because of you falsely accusing him of sexual harassment and having Mark Henry to injure him. If I were you, I'd watch my back and try not to get in trouble again."

Then Johnny took off his fur coat and shirt and he went to attack John but John decked Johnny then cleared him to the outside and Melina and Kevin bailed.

Then the Big Show, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and WWE Chairman Vince McMahon came out from the curtain, walked down the ramp, and got into the ring.

"Imagine this," Vince said onto the microphone. "We have all three champions in the ring, all at the same time. That's something pretty special which is exactly what's gonna happen November 5th at Cyber Sunday. However, on that special occasion, the three of you will actually be competing. On that occasion, in that triple threat match, we will determine just which one of these three will be the Champion of Champions. But quite frankly, that's not all will be at stake. Not only will your pride be at stake, something else will as well. One of you would actually be defending your championship on that night. Which one? Well, I could easily make that decision. Quite frankly, in the interest of making Cyber Sunday interactive, I think that everyone should make that decision. All you have to do is log on to the WWE website and cast your vote and by the way, voting begins right now. Let's go, gentlemen."

Then Vince, King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and the Big Show left while John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany stood in the ring with no expressions on their face. The fans chanted "Cena!" and then John turned his attention to Kevin Federline, who was still on the outside.

"Hey, K-Fed's still here," John said onto the microphone. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Trendsetter. You know, everything you do, you claim everybody else copies you, and voting for the Champion of Champions match has officially started now. I'll tell you what. Come on in here. Come on in here, it's all right." Then Kevin got into the ring. "Now we're gonna start something because, however, he votes, according to him, everyone else is gonna vote the same. So right now, you're gonna get the exclusive scoop on which title will be defended at Cyber Sunday. Kevin Federline, whose title would you like to see defended at Cyber Sunday?"

"Yours," Kevin said.

"Why's that?"

"I wanna see you get your ass kicked up and down this ring."

John paused and dropped the microphone and his title belt. John took a deep breath and picked up his title belt. Then he feigned a handshake then picked up Kevin for the FU. He dropped him on his back and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed as they and John got out of the ring. Some referees ran to the ring to check on Kevin and John and the girls did the Marine salute. Then they walked up the ramp and went to the back.

"You are so gonna get in so much trouble for this," Nicole said, "but Kevin Federline was hanging with the wrong people and gave you the wrong answer."

"Man, I wonder what Britney Spears is gonna feel about this," Brittany said.

"Hey, I love Britney Spears, no doubt. Hell, I would be surprised if this made national headlines."

"Nah, I don't think so," Tina said. "But what about the triple threat match at Cyber Sunday? I mean, three champions in one ring but one championship has to be defended."

"You know what would be really cool? If John was still the WWE Champion and the new World Heavyweight Champion."

"Oh, my God, that would be so awesome," Brittany said.

"Yeah," Tina said.

"Yeah, the WWE Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion," John said. "That would be awesome."

A little later, it was time for the last first round match of the 8-Diva tournament for the Women's Championship and Nicole and Tina were in the Women's Locker Room while Brittany was getting ready.

"Are you sure you don't want us to join you at ringside, Brittany?" Tina said.

"No," Brittany said. "Maria's not bad and besides, I've been waiting for this my entire life even though I might be facing you, Nicole."

"Well, don't be feeling so lucky yet," Nicole said. "You've got another round to get through after you beat Maria."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm off."

"Alright, break a leg," Tina said.

"Thank you."

Then Brittany left the Women's Locker Room.

Back at the arena, Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is the final first round match of this 8-Diva tournament for the Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chicago, Illinois, Maria."

Maria blew kisses to the crowd and she walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then she stood waiting for Brittany to come out. Then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a hot pink tank top which lined at the bust and the rest of it was see-through lace, denim baggy jeans, and black hand warmers. Brittany walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Maria locked up and Maria gets a kick and European uppercut and Brittany goes down. Maria shoves Brittany to the corner and hits some shoulders to Brittany in the corner. Maria gets some kicks and a choke in the corner and then she tosses Brittany by her hair. Maria hits a forearm for a two count and Maria tries for a slam but Brittany gets out of the hold. Brittany sends Maria into the ropes and Brittany hits a series of forearms to the lower back.

Brittany gets an abdominal stretch into a rollup for a two count and Brittany hits a single leg trip and then she puts Maria in a Boston Crab. Maria gets to the ropes get Brittany to release the hold and Brittany gets a kick followed by an Irish whip and a monkey flip. Brittany hits some forearms and Brittany hits a cross body but the momentum puts Maria on top and she gets the three count.

"Here is your winner, Maria," Lillian announced.

Brittany was on the mat a little disappointed and shocked and Maria helped Brittany up. Then the two shook hands and raised each other's arm in the air.

"Oh, well, Maria won," Nicole said. "That's a surprise."

"She must've had some extra training for this," Tina said. "But Brittany, at least she's lucky she's not facing you for the Women's Title."

"Yeah."

Later, Smackdown was on and John and Nicole would be at ringside watching the World Heavyweight Championship later tonight between Batista and King Booker.

Nicole was walking down the hallway when she saw Rey Mysterio, Delancey, and Rochelle.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole, what's up?" Rey said.

"Well, I'm still here because John and I are gonna be at ringside to watch the World Heavyweight Championship match and I'm just gonna be watching the 'I Quit' match from here."

"Oh, awesome."

"Alright, ladies, be careful and keep an eye on Vickie."

"We will," Rochelle said.

"See you in a bit," Delancey said as she, Rey, and Rochelle walked away.

Later it was time for the 'I Quit' match between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero.

Chavo's entrance theme played and Vickie came out from the curtain followed by Chavo. Then the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rey's entrance theme played and he jumped out from the ramp. Rey came down and joined Delancey and Rochelle who came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a red tube mini dress, black boots, and red plaid arm warmers. Rochelle was wearing a blue wide belt halter top and blue wide belt miniskirt. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rey got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air. Then he took off his shirt and threw it in the crowd. He got back down and Delancey, Rochelle, and Vickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The fans chanted "Eddie" chant and Rey and Chavo locked up in the middle of the ring but Chavo gets the kick to the midsection of Rey gets in charge early. Rey tries to fight back but Chavo unloads with a huge uppercut then offloads some boots into the head of Rey. Chavo hits another uppercut and a kick to the head of Rey and Chavo picks up Rey and whips him across the ring. Rey ducks the clotheslines, jumps on the top rope and then launches a flying body press into Chavo and lays the punches in as they hit the canvas. Rey and Chavo both get up and Rey kicks into the hamstring of Chavo knocking him to the ground.

Rey gets Chavo into the corner punching him though Chavo fights back and Chavo whips Rey into the opposite corner and follows up but Rey lifts himself up and catches Chavo with a spinning headscissors through the middle rope and onto the canvas. Rey measures Chavo and comes over the ropes with a flying whipping seated senton! Rey kicks into the chest of Chavo on the concrete floor and Rey picks up Chavo and rams him into the barricades. Rey hits another kick to the gut and then Rey slams Chavo back first into the steel steps. The referee with the microphone sees if Chavo is going to quit but Chavo has nothing to do with it! Rey picks up Chavo and slams his head 1, 2, 3, 4 times into the steel steps and Chavo is down.

Rey grabs the microphone from the referee and asks Chavo if he quits yet before kicking into the back of him a number of times. Rey picks up Chavo again and whips him shoulder first into the ring post. Rey grabs a chair and enters the ring where Chavo has rolled into. Rey tells Vickie something before he rams the chair into the midsection of Chavo and them slams it twice into his back before telling the referee to see if he's quitting. Chavo says he's not quitting and he rolls into the corner. Rey comes at him with boot to the face before sticking the chair over the body of Chavo. Rey walks away and then comes in with a dropkick slamming the chair into the head of Chavo!

Chavo staggers to his feet only to receive the chair over his head slamming him into the middle ropes and Rey connects with the 619. Rey tries to climb the ropes to splash Chavo but Vickie holds onto the ropes shaking them making it impossible for Rey to climb them. Then Delancey and Rochelle go after Vickie going around both sides of the ring and Vickie gets under the ring to escape. Then Chavo grab the chair and throws it into the face of Rey stunning him as he falls into the ring. Chavo is limping a little but manages to sink the boots into Rey. He grabs his leg and kicks into the knee of Rey trying to hurt him. Rey tries to get away but Chavo stalks him kicking into the back of the knee taking down Rey twice.

Chavo grabs the chair and slams into the left leg of Rey. Chavo gets the referee to check on Rey but Rey says he's not quitting in Spanish and Chavo goes back on the offensive, kicking into the leg of Rey and then ramming the chair into his leg as well. Chavo gets Rey into a half Boston crab further working on hurting the leg and then lets go. He grabs the chair again and slams it once again into the leg of Rey! Chavo locks the leg of Rey in the chair and then exits the ring to climb to the top rope. Chavo launches himself from the top rope and splashes the leg of Rey, chair and all! As Chavo rolls around the ring in pain as well, he gets the referee to ask Rey if he is going to quit.

Nope, not this time! Chavo grabs Rey and throws him under the bottom rope onto the floor. Chavo follows out of the ring with the chair in hand and kicks into the knee of Rey sending him staggering up the rampway. Chavo gets another slam into the knee with the chair and he is in total control of this match at the moment! Chavo kicks into Rey as Rey tries to stagger up the rampway holding the injured left leg of his. Chavo grabs Rey by the mask and in desperation, Rey tries to fight back but Chavo gains advantage again. Chavo tries to suplex Rey off the rampway but is blocked by Rey who in pain manages a desperation move in suplexing Chavo on the rampway. Rey and Chavo are both down and they slowly get to their feet. Rey manages to kick into the midsection of Chavo and then another one which knocks him from the rampway and onto the floor to the side of that!

Rey goes to the top of the stage and just as Chavo gets to his feet, Rey, injured leg and all, launches himself off and lands a seated senton onto Chavo on the floor below! Rey has gotten to his feet, picks up Chavo, and rams him back first into the side of the rampway! Rey grabs Chavo in almost a crossface hold, pulling back on the head of Chavo trying to get him to say "I quit" but Chavo once again is not saying it. Rey picks up Chavo off of the floor and then gives an almighty kick into the back of the knee of Chavo and he is in pain. Rey grabs a chair and slams it into the back of Chavo!

Rey flips Chavo onto his back and then tries to choke him with the chair but Chavo is not quitting still. Chavo manages to kick Rey to break the choke hold and he manages to get to his feet and beat into Rey, gives him a huge uppercut, slams Rey onto some covered steel containers, uncovers them, hits into Rey and then almost manages to ram one of the containers into the injured leg of Rey who manages to move his leg out of the way just in time! Rey kicks out at Chavo and them manages to spear Chavo into the steel lighting scaffolding! Rey tries to jump into Chavo who pushes Rey off onto the lighting structure which Rey tries to climb, lashing out with his boot and catching Chavo. Chavo comes back at him as he is climbing the scaffolding and manages to pull Rey down by the waist, locking his legs in the structure and Rey is hanging upside down and can't get out.

Chavo makes sure the legs of Rey are locked in the scaffolding and then comes around and hits into the chest of Rey who is hurting now. Chavo grabs the chair and rams it into the leg of Rey and Rey can't do anything about it! He does it again and gets the referee to ask if he quits! Rey says no! Chavo slams the chair against his leg again, again, and again! Rey can't take any more of this and with the referee holding the microphone at his face and Rey says he quits.

Both Delancey and Rochelle were disappointed and Rochelle dropped down on her knees covering her face. Vickie hugs Chavo and celebrates her win with him as the referee calls for the medical staff to come and untangle Rey from the lighting scaffolding and Rey is in a lot of pain. Vickie has taken Chavo into the ring and is raising his hand. Delancey and Rochelle were checking on Rey as he was writhing on the ground in pain and the stretcher was being brought out. Chavo and Vickie were continuing their celebration in the ring as EMTs helped Rey onto the stretcher. As they carried him away with Delancey and Rochelle following them, Chavo and Vickie back in the ring were waving bye-bye to Rey.

Nicole, backstage, was disappointed as well looking at what happened after the match and the EMTs appeared with Rey on the stretcher and Delancey and Rochelle standing close by. Nicole then walked over to them.

"Wait, wait," Rochelle said as the EMTs stopped.

"Rochelle, _mi mejor amiga_," Rey said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you down."

"You didn't let me down. You had no choice and I could've stopped Chavo when I had the chance. Now...I don't think...I don't think this will be the same without you."

"Rochelle, remember, I'm with you in spirit. And Delancey, please look after her."

"I will," Delancey said.

"Hey, Nicole, I might see you on RAW."

"Yeah, you might," Nicole said.

"Adios, Rochelle and Delancey."

"Good-bye, Rey," Rochelle said as Delancey waved.

Then the EMTs carried Rey away.

"Rochelle, Delancey, I am so sorry," Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too," Delancey said.

"Rochelle, are you okay?"

"Yes and no," Rochelle said. "You know, this would've ended differently if Randy Orton hadn't gotten in Chavo's head and gotten Chavo to act like a complete asshole. You see, that's why Randy is not the World Heavyweight Champion and that's why he lost tonight. I am so...I need to be alone."

Then Rochelle walked away.

"You know, when Rey gets in situations like this," Nicole said, "he's always coming out on top. But now..."

"I know," Delancey said. "Who knows how worse this could be and what Rochelle is gonna do."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna try and calm down and I'll see you later."

"Okay, if you see Rochelle, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah."

Then Delancey walked away and after she was out of sight, Nicole started walking slowly. Then a song popped in her head and she started to sing not knowing that Delancey and Rochelle would sing along. It happened to be "It's Over" by the Cheetah Girls.

(Nicole)

Four voices perfectly blending right from the start.

Oh, I'm afraid that it's ending, and my world is falling apart.

It's over, and I feel so alone

This is a sadness I've never known

How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?

And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay

(Rochelle)

Promises made, not meant to be broken from a long time ago

Oh, so many words still unspoken, tell me how I was to know

It's over, (it's over) never thought it would be

Why in the world did this happen to me?

How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?

And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay

(Delancey)

I go round and round and round in my head

Wanting to take back whatever I said (whatever I said)

No one was right, (no one was right)

We all made mistakes, (We all made mistakes,)

I'm ready to do whatever it takes

Please, don't let it be

Over, no, this is not how it ends

I need my sisters, my family, my friends

Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away, (The dreams slip away)

Don't cause if it's over, then the hurt is here to say

Don't let it be over

Please don't let it be over

Please don't let it be over

Later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match between Batista and King Booker.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got around the ring and stood next to the announcers' table. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a blue midriff football jersey in a tight women's size, denim jeans, and her hair curled with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. The two walked down the ramp and got around the ring and stood next to the announcers' table on the other side.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Dave got on one of turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Sharmell took off Booker's robe and crown and she and Rochelle left the ring as the referee raised the World Heavyweight Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and Booker locked up in the middle of the ring and Dave forces Booker into the corner but breaks clean. Dave and Booker locked up again and Booker gets Dave into a headlock. Dave gets out of it by whipping Booker into the ropes and both men shoulder to shoulder in a stand off as they glare at each other. Dave and Booker locked up again in the middle of the ring and Dave gets Booker into a headlock. Booker breaks it by punching into the midsection of Dave and then pressing him against the ropes where he whips across the ring but is felled by a shoulder block in return. Dave picks Booker up and slams his head into the turnbuckle a couple of times.

Dave elbows Booker a number of times in the corner and hits the big shoulder block but when his attention is taken away by the count of the referee, Booker thumbs him in the eye. Booker has Dave against the ropes and chops at Dave a couple of times then the same in the corner as Dave staggers there. Booker takes Dave out of the corner and against the ropes and whips him across the ring. Dave ducks under the attempted high kick and then clotheslines Booker out of the ring over the top rope. Dave follows Booker outside of the ring and tosses him back in. Queen Sharmell is on the apron and as the referee's attention is taken by her trying to get her out of the ring while Rochelle goes after her, Dave is blindsided by Finlay appearing out of nowhere clotheslining him!

Finlay tosses Dave back into the ring then runs off. Back in the ring, Booker has had a chance to get his act together and gives Dave a bookend and the cover for two before he manages to kick out. Booker covers again and then Booker straddles Dave with a number of eight punches to the side of the head. Booker gives Dave a high kick then goes for the cover again but only for a two count. Booker drags Dave to the side of the ring and half drags him out under the bottom rope. Booker exits the ring and from the floor, he gives Dave two big right arms against the throat and then the scissor kick and Dave just slides out of the ring. Booker tosses Dave back into the ring and follows him in as the referee had counted to 7.

Booker sizes up Dave and then gives him a kick to the jaw and covers him again for a near fall and then locks up the left arm of Dave in a submission hold. Dave manages to get to his feet but can't take any real advantage as he is kneed in the midsection. Booker whips Dave into the ropes but is met by a short clothesline as Dave comes out of the corner. Dave gives him another clothesline and then whips Booker into the corner and follows up with another clothesline for good measure. Dave gives Booker a power slam in the middle of the ring. Dave picks Booker up but is given a thumb in the eye again. Booker comes from the ropes but right into a slam by Dave who goes for the cover but only for a two count.

Booker rolls out of the ring and Dave follows but is met by kick to the gut as he approaches him. Dave gets slammed shoulder first into the post but comes back with a spear onto Booker who is standing right in front of Big Show. The Big Show is taken out by the weight of Booker and Dave collapsing on him! Dave tosses Booker back into the ring and is met with a kick to the midsection. Booker whips Dave across the ring and he ducks the attempted clothesline and bounces back with another spear on Booker. Dave goes to suplex Booker but he just manages to do it before the Big Show comes into the ring and headbutts Dave and the referee signals for the bell!

The Big Show clotheslines Dave as Sharmell from the outside of the ring is trying to get Booker to get out of the ring. John comes into the ring hitting Booker and then hitting into the Big Show and John runs into the opposite corner elbows Booker and then against across the ring doing the same to Big Show then another to Booker and another to Big Show as Dave is finally to his feet and beating up on Booker. John continues to hit the Big Show and finally gets him to his knee. Dave knocks Booker out of the ring and goes to follow but is called back into the ring by John and the two of them off the ropes shoulder tackle the Big Show to the canvas and he rolls out of the ring. Nicole and Rochelle join in with John and Dave and John takes off his "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and throws it to the crowd. Then Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain.

"Well, hold on there a minute, players," Theodore said onto the microphone. "Now, I don't know whether I can do this or not, but if I had my way, I would invite all four of you players to come back next week on Smackdown and then, we would have ourselves a hell of a main event. It will be the World Champion King Booker teaming up with the ECW World Champion the Big Show to take on the former champion Batista and Batista to team up with the WWE Champion John Cena."

Dave and John hugged each other and so did Nicole and Rochelle. They made fun of King Booker and the Big Show and the Big Show was pissed off. Then John and Dave raised their arms in the air along with Nicole and Rochelle and King Booker, Queen Sharmell, and the Big Show went to the back. Then John, Dave, Nicole, and Rochelle left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"Okay, I feel a little bit better now that my fiancé is teaming up with yours," Rochelle said.

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be very exciting," Nicole said.

"And hey, Nicole, do you know where Smackdown is gonna be next week?" Dave asked.

"Oh, my God, St. Louis, Missouri. I'm going home next week."

"Hey, that's gonna be good for you," John said.

"Yeah."

"I'll bet it'll be even better for you when your St. Louis, Cardinals get into the World Series," Rochelle said.

"Oh, yeah, that will be even better for me. If that happens, I will wear something with their logo and something else red."

"Like?" John said.

"I don't know, either I'll pick something out or I'll design it."

"I wonder how the Big Show and King Booker will get along for the tag team next week," Rochelle said.

"Who cares?" Dave said. "I mean, Booker's got his backup and everything."

"Backup?" Nicole said. "The only backup he has now is Sharmell and you know the Chain Gang Divas and I are gonna take care of her."

"Speaking of taking care of somebody," Rochelle said, "Nicole, if you want, maybe you could take of a certain Guerrero for me. Now that Rey is gone, I feel that I don't have any energy to kick her ass myself."

"I'll do what I have to do for you and Rey. Somebody's gotta stop Chavo and Vickie because I have a feeling it's gonna get worse."

"Well, Rey is one of my best friends and if I had the chance, I'll kick Chavo Guerrero's ass myself because apparently, he's making an ass of himself for the pride of Eddie," Dave said.

"Yeah," John said, "one of these days, Chavo and Vickie will get what's coming to them."


	53. Five Questions with the Women’s Champ 2

**Chapter 53: Five Questions with the Women's Champ 2**

**Nicole:** What's up, everybody? It's me, Nicole Mitchell a.k.a. Little Nicky D, the Princess of Thuganomics and this is another Five Questions with the Women's Champ. I must say, the last few months have been crazy, but my fiancé, the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena, is still the WWE Champion with a new movie out now called "The Marine" and I have to say, it kicks ass(censored) . Yeah, I know I must've been censored for that but I don't care. "The Marine," that movie really blew me away and hey, I'll see it a hundred times if I have to. Maybe we'll see another John Cena movie in the next year or so. You never know. Okay, enough stalling, let's get to the five questions.

Question number one from Alex from Cleveland, Ohio: Hey, Nicole, some of the WWE Superstars have accounts on MySpace and I know that John Cena had one but got shut down twice. Would you ever consider joining MySpace?

**Alex, I'm sorry, but no. You see, since John's MySpace profile has been hacked with death threats and everything, it made me wonder, I shouldn't have a MySpace page because I don't wanna take the risk. MySpace is cool and all, but seriously, it could get some people into trouble and I think they need to get a life. I'm not offending anybody, I'm just saying, please try to calm yourselves and stop putting others down.**

Question number two from Jennifer from Santa Monica, California: Nicole, now that Randy Orton is on Monday Night RAW, it must creep you out sometimes and you might run into him in the hallways. Are you afraid of Randy Orton?

**Am I afraid of Randy Orton? Hell no. You see, ever since the "incident" last November, John's been keeping an eye on me but too much. He's taught me how to defend and I do be in the locker room with him for him to protect me from my crazy ass(censored) ex-fiancé. Of course, I do off on my own and I always have my puppy Baby with me to keep me company. I do run into Randy in the hallways but I know for a fact he's talking shit(censored) behind my back and I don't care. I really don't. He can't touch me, so there. I'm not in love with him anymore, period.**

Question number three from Blake from Tallahassee, Florida: Dear Nicole, you've been the Women's Champion three times already and throughout this year, you've had a lot of competition for the title. Who would you say is your biggest competitor to date?

**Yeah, this year, I've been lucky to become the three-time Women's Champion despite my biggest loss at Wrestlemania 22 in Chicago, Illinois and I've had a lot of competition. My biggest competitor to date would have to be Lita. Why? Because throughout this year, I've faced the bitch(censored) five times. Don't believe me? Let's date back to the Royal Rumble in January where I first put my title on the line and won; then, two weeks later in February, again I put my title on the line and won with my best friend Delancey Scott as the special guest referee and that was also the night my first music video "All I've Been Through" made its world premiere on RAW; then five months later, Saturday Night's Main Event, I put my title on the line and won again with the newest member of the RAW roster Tina Alexander in my corner making her debut; then the next month in August, thanks to Edge on the apron and Lita hitting me in the head with the Women's Title belt, I lost to Lita. A total bummer; and finally, Summerslam, I won the belt back, thanks to Tina, making me the three-time Women's Champion and keeping my undefeated streak at Summerslam 2-0. Well, I know that I will put my title on the line in a triple threat match and the Women's Championship tournament will continue this coming Monday on RAW.**

Question number four from Andrea from Jersey City, New Jersey: Hey, Nicole, what's up? First of all, I wanna say that I loved your music video with John Cena, "I Love My Chick." You guys were great together in that video. Thank you very much, Andrea, I really appreciate it. Two of your fellow members of "Eddie's Angels" happen to have tattoos and you don't seem to have any. Are you thinking about getting a tattoo anytime soon?

**Andrea, I'm not a big fan of tattoos and yes, Delancey and Rochelle both have tattoos. I really don't wanna have any tattoos because I really don't wanna have anything permanent on my body. But I actually wear these crystal tattoos and you might see me wearing them every Monday night on RAW. I have them on my stomach if I'm wearing a midriff or on either shoulder. At least I still have my navel pierced and I think I might have to some new jewelry because I've had this one for over a year and it's time for a change.**

Last question, question number five from Laura from Phoenix, Arizona: Nicole, I heard that Julia Roberts is your favorite actress and that left me wondering, what is your favorite Julia Roberts movie?

**Without a doubt, my favorite Julia Roberts movie is Pretty Woman. If any of you haven't seen the movie, it's about a Hollywood hooker who's transformed into a corporate escort for a lawyer played by Richard Gere. I instantly fell in love with this movie because not only Julia Roberts played a hooker and gotten herself a makeover, it was definitely a romantic movie and I'm a sucker for romantic movies. I absolutely love Pretty Woman and hey, as soon as you see this movie, you fall in love with it and understand why Julia Roberts is one of the best actresses around.**

Well, that's it for Five Questions with the Women's Champ and as many of you know, John Cena will be facing the World Champion King Booker from Smackdown and the ECW World Champion the Big Show at Cyber Sunday on November 5th on pay-per-view. Which title would I like to see defended at Cyber Sunday? The World Heavyweight Championship. Why? Because if John Cena was still the WWE Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion, think of the freaking possibilities that everybody would want to battle John for one of those titles and me, personally...I would be marrying a double champion meaning I would have twice the fun with John myself. So everyone, go to the WWE website right now and cast your vote and the results will be announced at Cyber Sunday on November 5th. You have to see it to believe it. Until next time, I'm Audi 5000.


	54. Hollywood Showdown in Chitown

**Chapter 54: Hollywood Showdown in Chi-town**

RAW was in Chicago, Illinois and John was facing Johnny Nitro in a non-title match with Kevin Federline in his corner after what happened last week.

Nicole was walking down the hallway at the arena to the locker room and when she reached there, Nicole went inside.

"John, I got some news to tell you," Nicole said as she sat next to John.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Guess who's throwing out the first pitch at Game 4 of the World Series in St. Louis on Wednesday."

"You?" Nicole nodded her head. "Nicole, that's amazing."

"Yes, it is. Oh, my God, when Mr. McMahon told me this, I almost lost it. This is something I have always wanted to do since I was little and now my dream is coming true. I can't wait until I go home tomorrow."

"Well, baby, if you need any pointers, you know I got you."

"Thanks, of course, you threw the first pitch at the Boston Red Sox game twice."

"Yeah, and hey, if the St. Louis Cardinals win the World Series, I say we'll call it even since my Red Sox beat your Cardinals two years ago."

"Yeah, we'll call it even. We can't let something like the 2004 World Series ruin our relationship."

"Yeah."

"Oh, yeah, John, there's another thing I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm also gonna pose for the December/holiday issue of WWE magazine."

"You are?"

"Yep. They're also gonna interview me about our wedding and everything."

"Oh, boy, am I gonna be impressed."

"Yeah, you will. I just wonder what questions they're gonna ask me."

"Well, since the magazine will be released in December, feel free to answer anything."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"Tina and Brittany," Tina said from outside.

"Come in."

Then Tina and Brittany walked inside the locker room.

"Guess who finally showed up at the arena," Tina said.

"Kevin Federline," Brittany said.

"Oh, boy," John said.

"You know, I still can't believe K-Fed would want to be in Johnny Nitro's corner for your match tonight," Nicole said. "I mean, is he really pissed off because you gave him the FU last week?"

"Hey, if K-Fed wants to go toe-to-toe with me, you know I'm fine with it."

"And I'm surprised that made national headlines when I thought it wouldn't," Tina said, "but everybody seemed to like it and not one negative comment."

"Well, John is the three-time WWE Champion who's got an album that went gold in Italy and has a movie out right now," Brittany said. "Who wouldn't love him?"

"Kevin Federline, of course."

Then everyone laughed.

Then RAW was on Kevin Federline's music played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then he asked for a microphone and said,

"Y'all wanna know why I'm back here on RAW? It's simple, payback. You see, last week, everybody was talking about my appearance here on television, internet, all of you. They were talking about how John Cena gave me the FU and humiliated me on national television. You like that? Well, let me tell you something. I'm not like the Chicago Cubs; I'm not a lovable loser. That's right. Tonight, K-Fed gets his revenge and I got a couple more people that are gonna annihilate Cena at Cyber Sunday. First up, the World Champion, King Booker."

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him.

"Stop the music," Sharmell said onto the microphone. "King Booker has something to say."

Then Sharmell gave Booker the microphone.

"Mr. Federline," Booker said, "I must say, I listened to your CD and it is a treasure. You are a gifted and talented artist. Now, John Cena will pay for his actions because you, K-Fed, is a trendsetter. And all of these people here want to be like you." Then Booker and Sharmell entered the ring. "That is why they will choose John Cena's title to be put on the line at Cyber Sunday. At the conclusion of the Champions of Champions match, I, King Booker, will be the WWE and the World Heavyweight Champion of the world."

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," the Big Show said. "Just one second, okay? Now I agree that I think John Cena's title should be up for grabs at Cyber Sunday. Now I also agree that that punk John Cena should be beaten within an inch of his life. But I disagree with you, Booker."

"Hey, that's King Booker!" Booker said.

"I will call you whatever in the hell I want to. Now, this problem I have is with that fantasy you live in where you think you're going to win the Champion of Champions match at Cyber Sunday. You're missing the point. I'm the most dominant athlete in WWE history and if you don't believe me, tune into ECW tomorrow night and I'll show you how dominate I am. You see, you know I'm gonna win Cyber Sunday, they know I'm gonna win Cyber Sunday, and K-Fed, you know I'm gonna win Cyber Sunday, don't you?"

"Balderdash!"

"What the hell is balderdash?"

"Mr. Federline knows that I will be victorious at Cyber Sunday, ain't that right, K-Fed?"

"Hell no, I'm gonna be victorious."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a black see-through lace top (also wearing a bra) with the bottom tied up, black leather pants, a diamond studded belt buckle that said, "NICOLE," and her hair in wavy ponytails. Tina was wearing a white tank top with a silver metallic bustline, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a red plaid triangular midriff tank top, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, red plaid hand warmers, and her hair straight. The four stood at the top of ramp and John had a microphone in his hand.

"Well, well, well," John said. "Look at what we have here. We've got the Big Show, we've got King Booker, we've got Kevin Federline. I know what you're thinking. This right here is the dumbest lineup in the history of Celebrity Jeopardy. But you're wrong, you're wrong. That's not what I see. When I look out there, what I see a big royal pain in the ass. Kevin Federline, you wanna talk about payback and revenge and you got two guys that are looking pretty good, well, I admire you for coming and trying to get some payback, but you made the wrong choice. I know the Big Show is mean and nasty but I'm not scare of him; his schedule is way too full. You think you're Hollywood? Hell, I've done one movie, Big Show's already been in two, and signed up for a third. I mean, every single one of you remembers Big Show in New York fighting the Ghostbusters as the Stay-Puft Marshmallow man." Nicole, Tina, and Brittany began to crack up. "Hell, I almost fell out of my seat when he took that in 'Return of the Jedi' as Jabba the Hutt. But what you don't know is that the largest athlete in the WWE has signed on for the lead in a picture. It's a Martin Scorsese masterpiece simply known as 'The White Fat Albert.' And you, Booker, King Booker. You see, King Booker, I was okay with the whole 12th century monarch wannabe-a-king thing. We were all fine with that. We were all fine with the robe and the crown and the weird British accent. We're all fine with that. Tonight, King Booker, you crossed the line. You come down this aisle and called Kevin Federline's album, 'Playing with Fire' a treasure. Now maybe I'm the wrong one to break this news, but congratulations. You have officially lost your status as a black man."

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany continued to crack up on the ramp and Ron Simmons came out from the curtain. John gives him the microphone and Ron said,

"Damn!"

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany continued to laugh as Ron gave John the microphone back and went to the back.

"So Kevin Federline, congratulations on your treasure of playing with fire," John said, "but if you wanna show up on Monday Night RAW and say you're going to get payback on the WWE Champ John Cena, instead of playing with fire, you have better luck playing with yourself."

Then John and the girls went to the back.

"Oh, boy, tonight will be interesting," Tina said twirling her red hair.

"You know," Nicole said, "I kinda had a feeling that King Booker and the Big Show were gonna show up because you know what's happening tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, John's teaming up with Batista on Smackdown in your hometown of St. Louis, Missouri."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Hey, Nicole, you think you're gonna take Rochelle's offer to kick Vickie Guerrero's ass tomorrow night?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, I have to accept that offer."

"Nicole, are you sure you wanna do that?" John said.

"John, Chavo and Vickie have made Rey's life a living hell since July and you know payback is a bitch. Rey just had a knee surgery and I want Rey to experience what I'm gonna do to Vickie tomorrow night."

"Whatever you say."

"Speaking of doing something," Tina said, "what do you think Kevin Federline is gonna do tonight?"

"One word: nothing," Nicole said. "I dare him to do something."

"Don't forget, Melina will be in Johnny Nitro's corner too."

"Don't worry," Brittany said. "We'll take care of her as usual."

Then it was time for the first semi-final match of the Women's Championship tournament between Mickie James and Melina. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking to the entrance to arena to watch the match from there.

Melina attacks Mickie before the bell and she punches Mickie. Mickie gets a spear and then she punches Melina. Mickie tosses Melina by the hair and then Melina tries to get out of the ring and Mickie pulls Melina back into the ring. Melina kicks Mickie off and then she knees Mickie in the head. Melina hits a suplex and she gets a two count. Melina gets some crossfaces to Mickie then followed by a dragon sleeper.

Melina hits some forearms to Mickie's midsection, but Mickie hits some knees and she hits a fisherman's suplex and bridge for a two count. Melina and Mickie exchange forearms with Mickie getting the advantage and Mickie hits a clothesline and back elbow to a charging Melina for a two count. Mickie hits some punches to Melina followed by a clothesline and a flapjack.

Mickie gets a kick to the midsection and then she tries for a DDT but Melina blocks it. Melina hits a swinging neckbreaker but she can only get a two count and Melina screeches her disapproval. Brittany comes out from the curtain and she distracts Melina long enough for Melina to charge into an elbow from Mickie and then a headscissors followed by a DDT for the three count.

Brittany claps for Mickie and walks up the ramp as Mickie mocks Melina and gets out of the ring. Then Melina slowly gets up and noticed Brittany at the ramp and gets pissed off. Then Brittany walked to the back.

As Brittany came out of the entrance, Nicole and Tina were laughing.

"Well, phase one is done," Brittany said. "Now phase two is coming in a little while."

"Hey, if Melina and Johnny Nitro think Kevin Federline is gonna help them rise in the WWE," Nicole said, "they need to think again because I have a feeling that before the year is over, both of their careers will be on the downslide."

"Ooh, I can't wait until later," Tina said. "This oughta be good."

"Yeah," Brittany said.

Then the girls walked away.

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between John and Johnny Nitro with Kevin Federline in his corner.

Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina and Kevin Federline following him. The three walked down the ramp and Kevin got into the ring first. Melina did her infamous ring entrance and Johnny slid through her legs. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring with Johnny, Melina, and Kevin bailing out. John took off his new green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring and Johnny entered the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Johnny gets a knee but John responds with a punch and then he hits a back elbow for a two count. John punches Johnny and then Irish whips him into the corner. John gets a kick to the midsection followed by a fisherman's suplex and Melina distracts the referee and then Kevin gets on the apron to distract John. Nicole pulls on Kevin's leg to lose the distraction while Brittany and Tina cornered Melina and Brittany kicks Melina in the gut and Tina hits a forearm to the lower back at the same time. Then Johnny attacks John from behind and then he punches John and chokes him with his boot.

Johnny hits some kicks to John and Johnny gets a neck breaker for a two count. Johnny gets a neck vice and John gets out of the hold and he punches Johnny. John misses a cross body when Johnny drops down. Johnny kicks John and then he throws John over the top rope in front of Kevin. Kevin stands over John while Johnny distracts the referee. Nicole argues with Kevin and dared him to do something. Then Kevin slaps John in the face and John is not happy. John turns around into a pescado from Johnny and Johnny slams John's head into the announce table. Then Nicole talks smack to Kevin and then slapped Kevin hard and Johnny rolls John back in the ring and he gets a two count. Johnny gets a kick to the ribs but John punches back. John gets an Irish whip but Johnny moves when John charges. Johnny hits a bulldog and he gets a two count and John punches Johnny but Johnny get a sleeper and body scissors.

John gets to his feet and Johnny is on his back and John falls back to get Johnny to release the hold and both men are down. John hits some flying shoulder tackles followed by a clothesline and a modified blue thunder driver. John stares at Kevin and then he hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John nailed the FU to Johnny for the three count.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany go into the ring to celebrate with John and they stare at Kevin. Then all four went outside the ring and they go after Kevin while Melina checks on Johnny. John and the girls chase Kevin around the ring and up the ramp and then Kevin falls down. Then the Big Show and King Booker come out and they go after John while the girls run away. Booker punches John while the Big Show does the same. John rolls to the ring while Booker and Big Show continue the attack. Booker slams John's head into the ring steps and Big Show rolls John into the ring and Booker hits a clothesline to John. Big Show picks up John and he chokeslams John and Booker hits the Bookend on the Big Show followed by a scissors kick to John. Booker leaves the ring and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany gets into the ring to check on John. Booker and Kevin laugh at John while Nicole was cradling John and Brittany and Tina were staring at Booker and Kevin as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Nicole helped John into the locker room and they both sat down on the bench. John then put his head down on Nicole's lap and then Nicole started massaging John's neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," John said as Nicole laughed a little.

"You know," Nicole said, "you may have won your match tonight, but I hate to admit it. Kevin Federline did get the last laugh, especially with bringing King Booker and the Big Show along for the dirty work."

"I may not have made one hit on him, but you did get to slap the taste out of his mouth and I'll bet it felt good."

"Oh, yeah, it did. You think K-Fed will come back again next week?"

"Maybe."

"Hey, tonight is over but tomorrow, I get to go home with you and you'll be teaming up with Dave against King Booker and the Big Show on Smackdown."

"Hey, I promise you I'll make tomorrow a great homecoming for you, especially with you throwing the first pitch at the World Series on Wednesday."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Nicole leaned down and kissed John.

XXX

The next day at around 5:00am, Nicole entered the ballroom at the hotel and spotted a piano. Nicole walked over to it and sat down. Aside from having a busy childhood from gymnastics and dancing, another hobby Nicole excelled in besides singing and designing clothes was playing the piano, in which Nicole started doing at five years old. Nicole then started playing "Again" by Janet Jackson and started singing.

_I heard from a friend today_

_And she said you were in town_

_Suddenly the memories came back to me in my_

_Mind_

_How can I be strong_

_I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'll never fall in love with you again_

_A wounded heart you gave_

_My soul you took away_

_Good intentions you had many_

_I know you did_

_I come from a place that hurts_

_And God knows how I've cried_

_And I never want to return_

_Never fall again_

_Making love to you_

_Oh, it felt so good and_

_Oh, so right_

_How can I be strong_

_I've asked myself_

_Time and time I've said_

_That I'll never fall in love with you again_

_So here we are alone again_

_Didn't think it'd come to this_

_And to know it all began_

_With just a little kiss_

_I've come too close to happiness_

_To have it swept away_

_Don't think I can take the pain_

_Never fall again_

_Kinda late in the game and my heart is in_

_Your hands_

_Don't you stand there and then_

_Tell me you love me then leave again_

'_Cause I'm falling in love with_

_You again_

_Hold me_

_Hold me_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Say it just one time_

_Say you love me_

_God knows I do_

_Love you_

_Again_

Then Nicole heard some clapping and turned around to see John. Then John walked over to Nicole and sat next to her.

"That was beautiful," John said.

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"I gotta tell you, when you first played the piano and started singing to me, I was immediately blown away and I couldn't get the thought of your voice out of my head. You really do have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. Oh, my God, I cannot wait to start recording again. I was so thrilled that my first album went gold in England and we are going there next month. I gotta say, something told me that my music career was gonna be excellent and all I had to do believe in myself."

"Well, you did and look what happened."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's get back to bed. You got another hour to sleep before you get to go back home today."

"Okay."

Then John and Nicole left the ballroom.


	55. Smackdown: Homecoming Party's Just Begun

**Chapter 55: Smackdown: Homecoming Party's Just Begun**

After John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy left the airport and all settled at Nicole's apartment, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff went to the arena and John and Nicole went to Nicole's parents' house.

They got out of her red corvette and when John and Nicole arrived at the door, Nicole rang the doorbell. A minute later, Danielle opened the door.

"Nicole," Danielle said.

"Hi, mom," Nicole said as she and her mom hugged each other.

"Hi, John."

"Hey, Danni," John said as he hugged Danielle and pulled away.

"Well, come in. Come in."

John and Nicole went inside and the two and Danielle went to the living room where Andrew was sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Nicole," Andrew said getting up from the couch.

"Hi, dad," Nicole said as she hugged Andrew and pulled away.

"Hey, John, how's it going?"

"It's going good," John said.

"Well, how about you and I go outside and talk?"

"Sure."

John kissed Nicole on the cheek and he and Andrew walked to the backyard. Then Nicole and Danielle sat on the couch.

"So, Nicole," Danielle said, "I know that one of the reasons you came here was to talk about the bridal shower and I've been going through some stuff to see what kind of shower you want."

"Okay," Nicole said as Danielle took some papers and catalogs off the coffee table.

"Okay, so the shower will be here and Amy, Trish, Delancey, Sam, Rochelle, and Ashley will help out, correct?"

"Yes, I'll talk to them when I get to the arena."

"Okay, are you thinking about some sort of theme you want?"

"Just a miscellaneous shower, I mean, anything goes with just a buffet table."

"Okay and when and what time should we have the shower?"

"How about a week before the wedding because the schedule in the WWE next month is crazy with Survivor Series at the end. And the time, how about 6:00pm because many girls will be catching a plane to here?"

"Okay, and speaking of the girls, who are you going to invite besides the bridesmaids?"

"Well, I could invite Rochelle's mom, Janet, Delancey's mom, Chantelle, Tina, her mom, Michelle, Brittany, her mom, Olivia, and her sister, Alexis, Torrie, Maria, Candice, Layla, Lillian, and maybe John's mom, Carol."

"You think that will be okay with John?"

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't want John to have this wedding without his mom being there and I've met her a few times. I know it was hard for John when his parents got divorced, but when he said his mother was a saint, that really made me felt good and I can't have her miss the wedding and my bridal shower."

"Yeah, I think we should invite her too. You know, I've never met her before."

"Well, the bridal shower is the perfect day for it."

"So, I guess we got the first things of the bridal shower covered although we need to invite more guests."

"Yes."

"So the decorations and the food, we have plenty of time for that."

"Yes."

"Okay, let's see what the men are doing."

"Let's."

Nicole and Danielle got off the couch and walked outside to the patio where John and Andrew were sitting at.

"Hello, boys," Nicole said as she and Danielle walked over to the men.

"Well, hello," Andrew said.

"What were you boys talking about?" Danielle said.

"The bachelor party," John said.

"Where's it gonna be at?" Nicole said.

"Boston, of course, we're talking watching the basketball game and shooting some pool...and of course, no strippers."

"They're better not be or else, my dad will make you do 1,000 push-ups."

"Don't worry, Nicole," Andrew said. "I'll keep my eye on him."

"Um, John, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah," John said as he got off the chair.

Then he and Nicole walked inside the house.

"What's on your mind?" John said.

"Well, my mom and I were talking about the bridal shower and I was wondering if I could invite your mom to come, with your permission."

"Baby, of course my mom can come."

"Cool. Um, my mom and your mom haven't met before and I thought the bridal shower would be the perfect time for it. I know your parents are divorced and I would like them both to see you marrying me. Plus, you've always said your mom is a saint and that makes me feel good everytime I think of you saying it because you're a saint too."

"Hey, she put her hard work into raising five boys and yeah, I try to be a saint as well. I want this day to be special not only for you and me, but for my parents as well."

Nicole smiled and she and John hugged each other.

After an hour at Nicole's parents' house, John and Nicole went to the arena and Nicole, along with Baby, was in the catering room talking to Amy on her cell phone.

"Okay, mom and I gone over the guest list and we still need to invite some more people and we have to figure out what food we're going to have at the shower," Nicole said.

"Well, how about just your typical finger food?" Amy said. _"You know, chicken wings, cheese, crackers, fruit, little slices of meat, and maybe those little wrap sandwiches." _

Amy said. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. What about something to drink?"

"Maybe mom and I could make some punch."

"Okay, that's fine."

"You know what else I was thinking? Maybe I could get you, myself, and the bridesmaids these tank tops says, 'Bride,' 'Bridesmaid,' and 'Maid of Honor' to wear on your wedding day."

"You mean those tank tops I've been seeing on those bridal shop websites?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. That way everyone will those who's wedding day it will be and who's marrying John Cena."

"Yeah."

"Okay, mom will figure out the decorations and what about the invitations? Who's gonna handle those?"

"Maybe you could. I mean, I know there's party stores that have bridal shower invitations and you won't have the hassle of mom and me trying to get them to give to you."

"Yeah, that's right."

"By the way, is John having his bachelor party?"

"Yes, he is. It's gonna be in Boston and dad is coming along."

"Good, that way he can keep an eye on John."

"Yeah, and did I tell you what I was doing tomorrow?"

"No, what?"

"I'm going to throw the first pitch at Game 4 of the World Series tomorrow."

"Oh, my God. Nicole, that's amazing. You've always talked about doing that and now your dream is finally coming true."

"Hey, I'm happy and I'm happy that our Cardinals are in the World Series. If they beat the Detroit Tigers, that will be so good for my health."

"You know, I just thought of something. Didn't the Boston Red Sox beat the Cardinals two years ago?"

"Amy, why did you bring that up?"

"Because John happens to be from Boston and you and him both know about that particular pasttime."

"Well, John and I agreed to call it even because we're not gonna let something silly as the 2004 World Series ruin our relationship.

"Okay, okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you before the game."

"Alright, take care, little sis."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Then she carried Baby and went out of the catering room and walked down the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Delancey, Rochelle, Ashley, Tina, Brittany, and Layla were there.

"Hey, ladies," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey, Rochelle, Ashley, and Layla said as Nicole walked over to them.

"Hey, Baby," Layla said petting Baby's head.

"So, Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley," Nicole said, "I was talking with my sister Amy and the bridal shower is gonna be held a week before the wedding and it will start at 6:00pm."

"Alright, cool," Ashley said.

"And my mom, she's gonna take care of the food and decorations, but she's got plenty of time for that."

"Alright, that's fine," Rochelle said.

"By the way, Layla, how would you like to come to the bridal shower since you're already invited to the wedding?"

"Oh, my God, you don't mind?" Layla said.

"Hell, no. I would love for you to come."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Tina and Brittany, I was wondering if I could invite Michelle, Olivia, and Alexis as well."

"Yeah, sure," Brittany said. "I don't mind."

"I guess my mom could come as well," Tina said.

"Cool," Nicole said.

"So, Nicole," Ashley said, "Tina and Brittany told us that you're throwing the first pitch at the World Series tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. Oh, my God. I'm just totally excited for that because my Cardinals are in the World Series and throwing the first pitch has been a dream of mine for a long time. I can't wait."

"By the way, what is with Kevin Federline?" Delancey said. "I mean, yeah, he got FU'ed last week and now this week, he slaps John and almost got his ass kicked. What's up with that?"

"Look, I love Britney Spears and all, but Kevin, he should know never to piss off my fiancé. And again, why would he want to hang out with Johnny Nitro and Melina of all people?"

"Because he's stupid and he should know that Nitro and Melina are trouble," Rochelle said. "I'm speaking from experience, you know."

"Yeah."

"You think he'll come back next week?" Ashley said.

"I highly doubt it," Layla said.

Then the girls laughed.

Later, Smackdown was on and Dave was quietly psyching himself up with Rochelle helping him. Then John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went inside.

"What's up, man?" John said. "It's Friday Night Smackdown, it's your territory. I just know tonight's gonna be big. I just wanna say, no beef, I got your back."

John held out his hand but Dave didn't shake it.

"What's that?" Dave asked. "That's the sappiest thing I ever heard. Who are you? I mean, John Cena, the 'You can't see me." Doctor of Thuganomics."

"Listen, you want real?" John said.

"Real."

"I'll give you real. Word around this locker room is that you've been sandbagging since you been back from your injury. They say you 'lost your fire.' Look at me. I am the stupid son-of-a-bitch that will go out there and fight Booker T and the Big Show myself. Why? Because I gotta do it at Cyber Sunday anyway. Refused to be stopped! I don't care if it's one guy, two guys, refused to be stopped! Them fireworks, that music, they don't mean a damn thing. What I want from you tonight is step in that ring with that look in your eye that I got right now. I'm going out there to war!"

"You wanna go to the war?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You wanna go to war?"

"And I'll be fighting with you!"

"Let's do it."

"Hell yeah!"

"Come on!"

John and Dave shook hands and hugged each other along with the girls and they went their separate ways.

Then, back at the arena, Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie following him. Then the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Chavo asked for a microphone and said,

"You're looking at a man and you're looking at a family that finally has peace in their lives and are able to move on." The crowd then chanted "You suck." "I suck? No, I don't suck. I'm a Guerrero and Guerreros don't suck. We finally have peace because Rey Mysterio is no longer around and he's no longer around because I put an end to his career and not only I put an end to his career, I crushed his leg and made him say, 'I quit.' And I want to see him say, 'I quit' again. Roll the footage from last Smackdown." Then the Titantron showed the 'I quit' match from last Sunday. "You can boo all you want because you're exactly like Rey Mysterio, selfish, because none of you wanted my family move on with their lives. Well, we're moving on and we're moving because of this." Then the Titantron showed the 'I quit' match again. "Rey Mysterio was trying to steal the Guerrero name, trying to make a career out of the Guerrero legacy. That's why I had to do this." Then the Titantron showed the 'I quit' match again. "I could watch that all day long because that was the exact moment my family became whole again. Again." Then the Titantron showed the 'I quit' match again. "Again."

Then Chris Benoit's entrance played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the aisle and went into the ring but Chavo and Vickie leave the ring from the other side and were walking around the ring and up the aisle without even looking at or acknowledging Chris. As Chavo and Vickie were about to reach the back, Chavo was hit in the head with a chair and Delancey came out with it with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

Nicole was wearing a St. Louis Cardinal T-shirt custom made and designed into a short-sleeved women's size with her left shoulder exposed, a red pleated miniskirt, red suede boots, and her hair in pigtails with red bows. Delancey was a wearing a black midriff halter top, a red plaid miniskirt with large black trim, and black boots. Rochelle was wearing a tan belted jacket (with a bra underneath) with fur trim, tan pleated miniskirt with fur trim, white stockings, and tan suede upper rabbit hair trim boots

Vickie was on the ground after being knocked by Chavo and she begged for mercy as she got up, ran down the aisle, and got into the ring with Chris still standing there. Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle got into the ring and surrounded Vickie along with Chris. Then Delancey stepped forward and slapped Vickie. Then she picked Vickie by the hair and Nicole kicked Vickie in the gut. Then Nicole picked up Vickie and landed the FU in the middle of the ring. Then Rochelle picked Vickie up and threw her out of the ring. Chavo then ran to Vickie, picked her up, and ran to the back with Chris chasing after him.

Then Rochelle picked up the microphone and said,

"You know, for the past week, I have been filled with anger and I am fed up with Chavo and Vickie. The truth is, Rey is not a quitter and neither am I. Chavo and Vickie, you do suck and I am sick and tired of you two saying the same crap of Rey stealing the Guerrero name and legacy; I'm sick of it and it looks like Chris Benoit is sick of it as well. That's why Delancey Scott and I are gonna be in Chris Benoit's corner from now on and Chavo, I cannot wait for the Rabid Wolverine to make your sorry ass tap out."

Then Rochelle gave the microphone to Delancey.

"Now that's done," Delancey said, "let's get to the lighter side and introduce St. Louis' hometown sweetheart, the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell."

Then Delancey gave the microphone to Nicole.

"Let me just say, damn, it feels great to be home in St. Louis!" Nicole said raising her left arm in the air. "Are we gonna win the World Series this year?" The crowd said "Yes!" "Are we gonna win the World Series this year? Are we gonna win the World Series this year? I can just feel it in the air because we're gonna win our 10th, count it, 10th World Series championship this year and that's why I'm wearing my gear full in red. Do you remember what happened the last time I was home? Well, it was on RAW and to refresh your memory, here it is." Then the Titantron played Nicole's pre-engagement party back in April. "If you thought that was hot, it's gonna get even hotter when my fiancé, the WWE Champion John Cena will team up with the Animal, Batista, in the biggest tag team match in Smackdown history against the World Heavyweight Champion King Booker and the ECW World Champion the Big Show. And one more thing, for the past two weeks, one so-called trendsetter has been having beef with my fiancé…...and his name is Kevin Federline. I mean, one minute, he's hanging out with two of the biggest clowns of the RAW roster, Johnny Nitro and Melina, and then the next minute, he gets the FU. And then the following week, K-Fed comes back hoping for paycheck and what does he do? He slaps John Cena in the face. But look who got the payback for John. Check it out." Then the Titantron played Nicole slapping Kevin and walking away. "You see, K-Fed didn't have the nuts to hit me because he knows better not to hit a woman, right, K-Fed? And then he's got the Big Show and King Booker to beat up on John and there he was, up the ramp, laughing his ass off. Ha, ha, ha, you got the last laugh, K-Fed, good for you. I still think your album is gonna suck. Why? Because you hung out with the wrong people and pissed off the wrong man. You know, I've never done this before and John has taught me and gave me pointers. I'm gonna tell a little story and it goes a little something like this."

There once was a kid who loved to talk a lot of smack

He thinks he's better than John Cena, but John and I, personally, thinks he's whack

The kid thinks he's the king of talking trash

Until two weeks ago, he bumped heads with a Marine who kicks a lot of ass

He can't run, he can't hide, it doesn't even matter if he's rapping

Because if he thinks about showing up on RAW next Monday, his bitch ass will be tapping

Nicole dropped the microphone and she, Delancey, and Rochelle raised their arms in the air. Then the girls went up on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Dave versus King Booker and the Big Show.

Booker was already in the ring with Queen Sharmell and then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. The Big Show stared at King Booker and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Tina was wearing a red tube dress with a studded bustline and adjustable neck piece attached by three spaghetti straps in front, black stockings, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black sheer mesh open halter top with red bralette, black pants, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and John got into the ring with the girls standing at ringside. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro and Rochelle kneeled in front of him. Rochelle stood back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and Dave got into the ring with Rochelle standing at ringside with the Chain Gang Divas. John took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then the Big Show, Dave, and Sharmell left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Booker locked up in the middle of the ring and tussled and finally John is backed into the corner. Booker looks to break then goes to hit John but it's blocked and John comes out with right hands. John grabs Booker, Irish whips him, and gives him a hip toss and straight into an attempted pin but only for a two count. John makes the tag to Dave and he comes in and pounds on Booker.

Booker is caught in the corner but thumbs the eye of Dave allowing him to take advantage. He puts Dave in the corner and chops at him before whipping him to the opposite corner. Dave bounces out and clotheslines Booker as he's coming in. Dave gets a two count on Booker and then tags in John again. John kicks at Booker then whips him across the ropes but drops his head and Booker, hanging onto the ropes, kicks John in the face and then follows up with a clothesline. Booker lines up John for a back kick but John ducks it and comes back with a right hand felling Booker. John slams the head of Booker into the turnbuckle then he whips him hard into the opposite corner. As Booker comes from the corner, he's met by a kick to the midsection and John gives him a suplex and then covers again but only for the two count. John makes the tag to Dave and both men whip Booker across the ring and collect him with back elbows. Then John and Dave then clothesline Booker over the top ropes and onto the floor and then face off at Big Show. Dave gets out of the ring and drags Booker back into the ring. Then Dave stomps away at Booker and then chokes him with the boot using the ropes as leverage.

Dave delivers a suplex then and an attempted cover for the two count. Dave tags John and John comes in and gives Booker a big right hand to the side. John slams the head of Booker into the turnbuckle and then whips him across to the opposite corner. Booker manages to elbow John though as he charges in and finally manages to make the tag to Big Show! Big Show steps over the ropes and John and him face off. John and Big Show mouth off at each other before John takes to him with some right hands to the head but Big Show just pushes him into the corner. Big Show comes after him but John ducks out of the corner but straight into a right hand by Booker and then a clothesline by Big Show. Big Show picks up John and gives him a headbutt and Big Show puts John up against the ropes and gives him the slap to the chest. John can't make a tag to Dave as Big Show grabs him and gives him a nice suplex. Big Show pushes John into his corner and makes the tag to Booker.

Booker comes and kicks at John then delivers a back kick to him and Booker covers John but only for a two count. John tries to make the tag to Dave but is given a kick to the midsection to stop that. Booker then runs at Dave knocking him down on the apron and Dave tries to come in but is stopped by the referee allowing Booker to drag John back to his corner and make the tag to Big Show. John gets a chop to the chest by the Big Show and then gets a headbutt. Big Show then just walks over John and Booker slaps the back of Big Show and comes in and Big Show didn't look too happy at that. Booker whips John across the ring but John ducks it and gives Booker a desperation clothesline and both men are on the canvas. The referee begins a count but John manages to get to his knees but just can't make a tag to Dave as Booker hangs onto his leg.

Booker then gives Dave a cheap shot on the apron and the referee is there again stopping Dave from coming in which gives Booker a moment to regain control and he throws John through the ropes and onto the floor. Big Show wanders over at the behest of Booker and kicks John in the gut before throwing him back into the ring for Booker. Booker goes for the cover but Dave comes in and breaks it up with a boot. John manages to get to his feet and both him and Booker trade blows until Booker uses a thumb to the eye again. He gives John an Irish whip and a clothesline and John again manages to mount some offence and tries to whip Booker into the corner but it's reversed and Booker grabs John in a sleeper hold as he comes out of the ropes. John desperately tries to make the tag to Dave but Booker drags him to the middle of the ring, still with the sleeper hold..

Out of desperation, John picks up Booker and slams him and both men are down for the count again. Booker manages to get to his knees first and goes to make the tag to Big Show but Big Show doesn't accept it. Booker tries again and Big Show steps down from the apron and John is still flat in the ring and Booker is just shocked. Sharmell and Booker both are pleading to make the tag but Big Show makes a sign and it's retribution from last Monday and John finally makes the tag to Dave! Dave comes into the ring and he's smiling and Dave unleashes with some big right hands as Big Show is slowly walking away from the ring. Dave whips Booker and gives him a clothesline, and then another! Dave whips Booker into the corner and follows up with another clothesline! Dave delivers a number of shoulder blocks and then gives him a big power slam!

Dave stalks Booker as Big Show was just looking on from the ramp. Dave gives Booker a spinebuster then calls John into the ring. John gives Booker the "You can't see me" followed by the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John then leaves the ring and Dave lands the Batista Bomb and covers for the win.

Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Rochelle get into the ring as Dave and John hug in the ring. Then the girls hugged the men and John and Dave went up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air. They got back down and John and Dave then lifted Nicole and Rochelle on their shoulders. Nicole and Rochelle raised their arms in the air and Tina and Brittany posed in front of John and Dave as Smackdown came to a close.

After Smackdown was over, everyone including Dave, Rochelle, Bobby, and Delancey went to Nicole's apartment and Nicole was getting pizza from the pizza man at her doorway. Then Nicole walked over to the living room were everyone was at.

"Alright, everyone," Nicole said as she sat the pizza down on the coffee table, "come and get it."

Then everyone grabbed a slice and Nicole sat next to John.

"So what is everyone doing for Halloween?" Nicole said.

"Well, you know Dave and I are hanging with you and John in Florida," Rochelle said.

"And Bobby is staying with me in L.A. and we're hanging with Tina, her boyfriend, Brittany, and Jeff at this costume party at a club," Delancey said.

"That sounds like fun," John said.

"So what is everyone gonna be for Halloween?" Bobby said.

"Well, I'm thinking about being a fairy," Tina said.

"Well, I wanna be a punk fairy for Halloween," Brittany said.

"A punk fairy?" Tina and Jeff said.

"Brittany, you're pretty and sweet and all," Jeff said, "but a punk fairy?"

"Hey, what more could you ask for?" Brittany said.

"Well, I think I wanna be Xena: Warrior Princess for Halloween," Rochelle said. "I hope that costume is not too hard to find."

"What were you for Halloween last year, Rochelle?" Tina said.

"I was Marilyn Monroe."

"Yeah and a sexy one too," Dave said. "Too bad I couldn't find a fan to blow her skirt up."

"Dave!"

Then everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm either gonna be a French maid or Catwoman since Candice Michelle stole my idea last year for the costume contest," Nicole said.

"You think RAW's gonna have another one Monday night?" Delancey said.

"I don't know, but I hope it happens."

A couple of hours later, Bobby, Delancey, Dave, and Rochelle left and John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff got ready for bed. After Nicole checked on Tina, Brittany, and Jeff, she went to her bedroom and climbed into bed next to John.

"Well, your Cardinals won," John said.

"Cool," Nicole said, "then tomorrow will be just as exciting as tonight was."

"Yeah. Um, Nicole, there's something I have to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, when I watched the Insider last week and Victoria Recano asked you if you felt an attraction to me the day we met at Survivor Series last year and you felt a little bad doing that, did you really mean it?"

Nicole shook her head.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I mean, my attraction to you was eating me up inside, I just couldn't help it. I mean, part of me also told me to stop being with Randy and I didn't wanna believe that until……" Nicole starts to cry a little, "……until that night two weeks before Wrestlemania."

"I'm sorry," John said. "It's just that I had no idea that you had feelings for me from the night we met two years ago and……well, I found you attractive as well, but I didn't want to get in the way."

"I guess we were connected somehow, like we're both telepathic."

"Well, we were and I feel even more connected to you because……I love you and with everything I worked so hard for, the only thing I wanted most was for someone to share some more wonderful moments with me and that someone was you."

"Well, you changed my life for the better and I love you for it."

Then John planted a kiss on Nicole's lips.

"You know," John said, "this may be our last night together in your apartment before you get to move in with me in Tampa."

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I might have to start packing next month when I have a day off."

"Yeah."

"But what about my car? Do I have to drive all the way to Tampa, Florida along with my stuff?"

"We'll have a talk about that later."

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole turned off the lamps and fell asleep.


	56. The Beginning of Album 2

**Chapter 56: The Beginning of Album #2**

Two days later……

Yesterday, Nicole's dream of throwing the first pitch at the St. Louis Cardinals game didn't come true because Game 4 of the World Series was cancelled due to rain. But Nicole did get a chance to meet the players of the St. Louis Cardinals and that was something worthwhile to hold on to for dear life.

After two days in St. Louis, Missouri, John and Nicole went to Bass Camp Studios in Boston, Massachusetts because Nicole was beginning recording four songs for her next album in which she entitled "Mesmerized" because of the happiness she endured when she and John first got together and because John changed Nicole's life for the better. Nicole had planned to release her sophomore album in the summer. The last song Nicole was recording for the day was "Some Call It Magic."

Some call it magic

The things I see

And I don't understand it

Why it happens to me

Some call it magic

And I don't know how

But I know that I have it

And it all works out

I've got my family and my friends with me

They're the only ones who know I'm happy (Only they do)

Trying to find a way, bring it out and say

That you know you're special, I believe it (Stay true to you)

Some call it magic

The things I see

And I don't understand it

Why it happens to me (Ohhh)

Some call it magic and I don't know how

But I know that I have it

And it all works out

I've got my family and my friends with me

They help me in and out a situation (Since the future I see)

And I understand, it's part of who I am

I don't have to give an explanation (I'll just be me)

Some call it magic (Some call it magic)

The things I see

And I don't understand it

Why it happens to me (Why it happens to me)

Some call it magic

And I don't know how

But I know that I have it (How that I have it)

And it all works out

I see the future through my eyes

I can't control it, but it all seems to work out right

'Cause there's a reason for everything

And I know with my courage and dreams, future looks good to me

Ooohhh uhhh

Some call it, some call it, oooh

Some call it, some call it, magic (Some call it magic)

Some call it, some call it, oooh

Some call it, some call it, magic (Ohhh, yeah)

Some call it magic

The things I see (Ohhh)

And I don't understand it (I don't understand)

Why it happens to me

Some call it magic

And I don't know how (Don't know how)

But I know that I have it

And it all works out (And it all works out)

Some call it magic (Some call it magic)

The things I see (The things I can see yeah)

And I don't understand it (I don't understand it)

Why it happens to me (Why it happens to me)

Some call it magic

And I don't know how (I don't know how)

But I know that I have it (Know that I have it)

And it all works out (And it all works out)

I've got my family and my friends with me

They the only ones who know I'm happy (some call it magic, magic)

Trying to find a way, bring it out and say

That you know you're special and I believe it

Fade out

"Alright, that's it," DJ Chaos said. "We got that one down."

"It's a hit and it looks like we got another gold, gentlemen," Marc said as he walked off.

"They said you're a hit and we got another gold," John said to Nicole through the loudspeaker.

Then Marc entered the studio booth.

"What did I tell you?" Marc said. "You're a hit, you're a hit."

Then Nicole and Marc highfived each other and hugged each other.

"Man, I'll bet everyone will wonder how I learned to sing so well," Nicole said. "I am starving. Hey, John, you want some Burger King?"

Several minutes later at Burger King……

"Girl, I am so proud of you," John said. "You're making another album and I can tell this will be a better album than 'The Beauty of St. Louis.' No one ever thought another WWE superstar would make it big in the music industry and you popped up with that incredible voice of yours. I gotta say, I've had an album that went gold in Italy and you got an album that went gold in England. And now……"

"And now, I can smell an upcoming concert on the USA Network next year," Nicole said. "You and me together."

"That would be awesome."

"Yeah."

"Even though we got music careers, we both are professional wrestlers and being in the WWE does have its benefits. Now with a movie that just came out, before that, I had a freaking whirlwind schedule and the movie didn't do too bad at the box office. You got everything under control, Nicole, before the movie thing could be the next best thing. You and I still got a wedding in December and I'm really looking forward to that. I love you and I'm proud of you."

"I love you too and thanks."


	57. Cyber Sunday Goes in Effect

**Chapter 57: Cyber Sunday Goes in Effect**

RAW was in Moline, Illinois and on that night, John was competing in a match against an opponent the fans had to choose between the Big Show, King Booker, and Jonathan Coachman and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were competing against each other in the first ever Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest.

Nicole was in the locker room at the arena lying on the bench listening to "Irreplaceable" by Beyonce Knowles when John came into the locker room with two bottles of water. He walked over to Nicole and Nicole turned her head.

"Here you go," John said giving Nicole her water.

"Thank you," Nicole said taking off her headphones.

She then sat up and took the bottle from John. She opened it and took a sip.

"So I found out that there's not gonna be any Halloween costume contest tonight," John said as he sat next to Nicole. "But I did ask the Coach for permission to have a first ever Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest."

"You did?" Nicole said.

"Yep, it's set for tonight."

"Cool. Well, I guess I'm gonna be Catwoman for tonight and a French maid for tomorrow night."

"Well, I can't wait for tonight and tomorrow night."

"Me either."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

A little later, RAW was on and John was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Champion, John Cena," Todd said as John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany stepped forward.

Nicole was wearing a red low-cut corset tank top which was tied at the front a little showing her black bra, black jeans, and her hair curled with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a black sheer shrug, black bikini top, tan pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a green camouflage short jumpsuit, black bustier, black knee stockings, black pumps, and her hair curled.

"Now, John," Todd said, "as I'm sure you're keenly aware, this Sunday if our WWE fans so choose, your title could be up for grabs and are you worried at all about somebody winning your title and taking it another show?"

"Oh, Todd, you're asking me if I'm worried about losing the WWE Title at Cyber Sunday," John said. "Worried? I'm not worried. Heck, Cyber Sunday, I might gain another title, right?"

"Right."

"Now listen, I don't know what title is going to be on the line at Cyber Sunday, I don't know who I'm gonna be fighting tonight, tomorrow when I wake up for breakfast, I have no idea what I'm gonna have. I was thinking maybe Cap'n Crunch, Frosted Flakes, it could one of those mornings where I just pop open a 30 bag of Blue Ribbon. I don't know, I don't know. What I do know is this. K-Fed's album comes out……and it's the bomb."

"Really, you think it's the bomb? That's pretty big coming from you."

"No, no, no. It's really the bomb. I mean, the military's pre-ordered a ton of these things and they're gonna drop them overseas, the enemy's gonna open it, listen to it, and kill themselves. So Cyber Sunday, whether it's the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, the ECW World Championship, Todd, I'm not worried. Tonight, if it's Jonathan Coachman, the Big Show, or King Booker, Todd, I'm not worried. I'm not worried because for once, it's not up to me, it is up to the people. I mean, hell, they have a voice, hell, you have a……wait a second. You're like Mr. WWE, you probably already voted, like, 10,000 times. Give me a heads up. Who did you vote for?"

"I didn't know, I……"

"Aw, come on," Tina said. "We know you love that stuff. Who did you vote for?"

"Really, I didn't have time to vote."

"Look, we know John is here, he's not gonna beat you up," Brittany said. "You have to vote for somebody. Who did you vote for?"

"I didn't……"

"Todd," John said, "I saw you on your cell phone texting. Who did you vote for?"

"I was actually texting my girlfriend, if you have to know."

"You like dudes? And that's a different conversation for a different day."

"Please, Todd," Nicole said. "Who did you vote for?"

"I said I didn't vote," Todd said.

"Listen, I'm gonna bottom line it for you," John said. "Your whole career here, you stood here with that microphone in your hand, you've asked questions, you've backed down. You're soft, everybody out there is proud of their voice and they're voting like hell. For once in your life, stand up, be half of a man, look me dead in the eye, tell me who the hell you voted for and sound off like you got a pair!"

"I voted for King Booker and I hope he beats you tonight!"

Then Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed and John smiled at Todd.

"See?" Nicole said putting her hand over Todd. "Doesn't that feel good to get that off your chest?"

Todd looked down at Nicole's cleavage and John cleared his throat to get Todd's attention.

"As you can tell by my reaction," John said, "I'm still not worried because tonight, that music is gonna play and I'm the stupid son-of-a-bitch who's gonna hit the ring. Yeah, I'm the crazy bastard that will walk down the aisle like Frankenstein on PCP and melt everything in my path! Big Show, King Booker, and, God help Jonathan Coachman, you're looking down the barrel of a loaded gun. Worry about me, gentlemen. Worry about me."

Then John and the girls walked away.

Then it was time for the final semi-final match of the Women's Championship tournament. At Cyber Sunday for the triple threat match, the fans had to choose between No Disqualification, Diva Lumberjacks, or a Submission Match. Mickie James was at the announcers table for commentary. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and did nothing. She got back down and Maria's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain. She blew a kiss to the crowd, walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole stood at the top of the ramp from the ring to watch the match as the referee called for the bell.

Lita gets distracted by Mickie and that allows Maria to get a few near falls. Lita hits a clothesline and a side Russian leg sweep for a two count. Lita hits a back breaker for a two count and Lita hits some punches and forearms to Maria and then she slams Maria's head into the turnbuckles.

Lita throws Maria to the mat followed by an Irish whip into the corner and Lita charges into a boot from Maria. Maria hits a bulldog slam followed by a bronco buster and Lita uses the ropes for a cover, but the referee stops the count. Lita then hits a kick to Maria followed by a DDT for the three count.

After the match, Lita gets her arm raised by the referee, gets out of the ring, walks to the announce table, and she gets in Mickie's face. Lita says that she will be the next Women's champion and then she gets back in the ring. Lita starts talking trash to Nicole and Nicole did the "You can't see me" and held a middle finger to Lita and went to the back as RAW went to a commercial.

A little later, it was time for the first ever Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest. John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He raised his WWE Title belt in the air and asked for a microphone.

"Well, well, well," John said, "Moline, Illinois, tonight is gonna be big because not only I'm gonna face whoever I'm gonna face in the main event, tonight, right now, we're gonna have a first ever Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest. We're talking about three beautiful members of the Chain Gang from Missouri, California, and New York who are about to come out to the ring, strut their stuff, and you people will decide the winner. So without further ado, let's introduce the participants. First up, the cheery, spunky, feisty redhead from Los Angeles, California, Tina Alexander."

Tina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Tina was a fairy wearing a green sequin trimmed tube dress, clear inflatable wings, and carrying a star wand. Tina walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She carefully climbed up the turnbuckle, because she was wearing clear cone platform heels, and raised her wand in the air. Tina got back down and stood next to John.

"Next up, the pretty, fiery, extreme Diva from the Big Apple, New York City, Brittany Swanson," John announced.

Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Brittany was a punk fairy wearing a red plaid midriff crop top with mesh sleeves, red plaid miniskirt with mesh ruffles, black mesh wings, and black buckled boots. Brittany also had clip-ons of her nose and lip pierced. Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany playfully gave Tina the "Talk to the hand" and Brittany went up on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and stood next to Tina.

"And finally, my wonderful, sexy, Playboy angel from St. Louis, Missouri, the reigning WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," John said.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole was Catwoman wearing a black underwire bikini top and open zipper trim, black low rise faux leather pants with slits, open claw gloves, a Catwoman mask, and Nicole was carrying a whip. Nicole playfully crawled down the ramp and stood back up and went into the ring. Nicole immediately walked over to John, wrapped her whip around his neck, and licked John's cheek. John's eyes widen in total amazement and nodded his head as Nicole stood next to Brittany.

"Man, am I lucky to be hosting this hot shindig tonight," John said. "Alright, everyone. It's time to decide the winner of the Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest. Will it be Tina? Will it be Brittany? Or will it be Nicole?" The fans mostly cheered for Nicole. "Well, the fans have spoken. The winner of the Chain Gang Diva Halloween costume contest is……"

Then Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp with an angry look on her face and got into the ring without doing her infamous ring entrance. Melina asked for a microphone and said,

"Sorry to ruin your party, John, but this contest is officially over. Brittany Swanson, this past month has been hard for me because of you. I really hate girls like you that associate with Nicole Mitchell and I'm sick of these girls getting in my business. So Brittany, I challenge you to a match at Cyber Sunday."

Then John gave his microphone to Brittany.

"Melina, Melina, Melina," Brittany said, "when are you gonna realize that you are always causing trouble to get into trouble? You've been causing trouble for a year and a half ever since you went to Smackdown after disappearing from RAW and coming back to RAW. And now, you have nothing to gain. No Women's Championship, no nothing. So if you wanna fight me so bad, then I accept your challenge, but there is a catch. The fans will have to vote……on which costumes we're gonna wear for the Fulfill Your Fantasy Divas' match. Option A, French maid, option B, nurse, or option C, cheerleader. And Melina, you probably aren't the type to wear a costume because you rather be wrestling in just your bra and panties."

Melina stared at Brittany and walked away. She went to leave the ring but Melina turned to Nicole.

"Oh, and one more thing," Melina said. "Nicole, I must say, your little rap to my great friend, Kevin Federline, it sucks and basically, so do you."

Nicole then ran to Melina and grabbed her by the hair. Then Nicole landed a DDT and her and Tina ripped Melina's clothes. Then Brittany and Tina grabbed Melina by her arms and legs and Nicole whipped Melina with her whip. Melina immediately ran out of the ring and ran up the ramp covering herself and went to the back. Back in the ring, John and the girls raised each other's arm in the air and left the ring. They walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans and went to the back.

"Well, that was fun," Nicole said.

"Yeah, but Brittany," Tina said, "nice move for Cyber Sunday."

"Well, I knew Melina was gonna challenge me since last week and I had to come up with a good stipulation for this coming Sunday," Brittany said.

"Hey, Melina is a bitch and she is so lucky that she's not facing me in the triple threat match," Nicole said.

"Speaking of the triple threat match," John said, "which stipulation would you want to vote for?"

"Most likely the no disqualification match because I want to enjoy beating the hell out of Lita and Mickie James for as long as I want."

Then everyone laughed as they continued walking.

Later, it was time for the main event and the Big Show, King Booker, the Coach, and Todd Grisham were in the ring.

"So I ask you people," Todd said onto the microphone, "did you vote for the ECW Champion, the Big Show? Was it the World Heavyweight Champion, King Booker? Or did you vote for the Executive Assistant to Mr. McMahon, Jonathan Coachman? Well, the results are in, so let's find out who will be facing John Cena tonight in our main event?"

There was a drumroll and the Titantron showed the results are: Big Show 12 percent, King Booker, 14 percent, and the Coach, 74 percent. After the results were announced, the Coach had a worried look on his face and the Big Show and Booker laughed at him as they left the ring.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring with the Coach bailing out. John took off his green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Tina left the ring as the referee

Coach was still outside the ring and he tries to run to the back but John chases Coach and stops him and John rolls Coach into the ring. Then Big Show hits the spear to John and then Booker kicks John. Booker sends John into the ring steps and Booker punches John in the back. Then Big Show and Booker roll John into the ring and the match has officially started. Coach tries for the quick victory, but John kicks out. Coach hits a forearm to John's back and Coach chokes John and then he connects with an elbow and chop in the corner.

John is pissed as Coach continues to punch and chop John. John hits a double leg take down and John punches Coach followed by a running elbow into the corner. John goes up for the punches of ten in the corner and then he hits the Blue Thunder Driver. John does the "You can't see me" and hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John then hits the FU and the STFU as Coach taps.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany go into the ring to celebrate with John and they raised each other's arms in the air. John stared at the Big Show and Booker as he went on one of the turnbuckles and raised his WWE Title belt in the air as RAW came to a close with Cyber Sunday on the way.


	58. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter 58: Cyber Sunday**

It was November and Cyber Sunday was in Cincinnati, Ohio. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were in the locker room at the arena putting on outfits on Baby and CeCe that Nicole had bought at a pet store.

"Now that is cute," Brittany said.

Baby and CeCe were wearing pink and lilac trim dog sweaters.

"That is cute," Tina said. "Nicole, I think these two would wanna wear these since the weather is about to get cold."

"Yeah, you're right," Nicole said. "I wouldn't want them to catch a cold. Hey, I got some pictures from Halloween. You wanna see them?"

"Yeah, I got some pictures from Halloween, too," Tina said.

Nicole and Tina went over to their bag and purse and pulled out an envelope of photos. Then they sat next to Brittany and started looking at the photos in amazement.

"Oh, this is a hot picture of you four guys," Brittany said.

She was looking at a picture of John, Dave, Nicole, and Rochelle together at a club. John was a daredevil wearing a white jumpsuit with attached capelet in red and blue with white stars, Dave was Hercules wearing a beige vest and brown pants, Nicole was a French maid wearing a black apron dress with white puff sleeves, black lace at the front, and attached white apron, and Rochelle was Xena: Warrior Princess wearing a brown leather dress with golden accents, brown shorts, brown wrist guards, and brown armbands.

"I gotta admit," Nicole said, "Rochelle was lucky to have finally found that costume because she looked good in it."

The girls continued to look through some pictures until...

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "I like this one."

Nicole was looking at a picture of Bobby and Delancey as Morpheus and Trinity from "The Matrix" wearing long black vinyl coats and sunglasses.

"I kinda freaked out when I saw those two," Tina said, "but it was priceless."

"Hey, check out this picture," Brittany said holding up a picture of her and Jeff.

Brittany was in her punk fairy costume and Jeff was a pirate wearing a white long sleeved shirt, black vest, black knee length long sleeved jacket with rolled up cuffs, a white waist sash, black knicker style pants, black tricorn style hat, and a gypsy pirate wig.

"Oh, this is cute," Tina said taking the picture from Brittany. "You two look cute together."

"Yes, you certainly do," Nicole said. "Overall, I think we all had a great Halloween."

"Yeah."

"Well, speaking of Halloween," Brittany said, "I got my costumes for my Fulfill Your Fantasy Divas match against Melina. You wanna see?"

"Yeah," Nicole and Tina said.

The girls left the locker room and walked down the hallway to the Women's Locker Room. When they got there, the girls went inside, and Brittany walked over to her suitcase and pulled out her French maid, nurse, and cheerleader costume.

"Wow, nice costumes, Brit," Nicole said.

"Thanks," Brittany said. "I picked them out on Halloween so I can be fully prepared for tonight."

"Speaking of being prepared," Tina said, "Nicole, are you prepared for tonight?"

"Tina, I am prepared," Nicole said. "This happens to be my second triple threat match in my WWE career, but this time, it's three different stories. I've never been in any of these matches before, but whatever the case, I'll be ready."

"Hey, you got a once-psycho-nutcase and a red-headed slut to go up against," Brittany said. "You've faced them before individually and I must admit, this is a big challenge."

"Yeah," Tina said. "You've faced Lita five times and Mickie James four times. Nicole, you and John both hate triple threat matches and for you, this is a must win."

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said. "I've never won a triple threat match and my very first one was at Wrestlemania. I really gotta step up for tonight."

"You got this, Nicole," Brittany said.

"Yeah, we believe in you," Tina said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

Then Cyber Sunday was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Fulfill Your Fantasy Divas' match between Brittany and Melina. Both girls came out from the curtain and stood next to two white private dressing curtains.

"Now, everyone," Todd Grisham said, "this happens to be the first match of the night: the Fulfill Your Fantasy Divas' match which happens to be Brittany Swanson versus Melina. You people voted on the WWE website to decide which costumes these two Divas will wear for the match. The choices are French maid, nurse, or cheerleader. Without further ado, let's see what the winner is."

There was a drumroll and the Titantron showed the results are: French maid: 74 percent, nurse, 21 percent, and cheerleader, 5 percent.

"You fans have chosen French maid!" Todd said. "Now, ladies, if you would please get behind the curtains and change into your costumes, the match will begin momentarily."

Brittany and Melina went into their private dressing curtains and immediately changed into their costumes. The lights were on and the fans got to see the two Divas change in front of their very eyes.

Then Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with photographers coming out taking pictures of her.

"The following is a Fulfill Your Fantasy Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina was wearing a black and white mini dress with a white bow and built-in petticoat. Melina walked down the aisle and went into the ring without doing her ring entrance. Then Brittany's entrance theme played and Nicole and Tina came out and Brittany came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Tina Alexander and the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a black and pink striped halter top, black free-flowing capris, black boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a brown sequined sheer neckline halter top, brown miniskirt, brown boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black and white lacy headpiece, a black and white lacy choker, black mini dress with white lace at the front with attached petticoat and attached apron, black stockings with white bows at the top, and her hair curled. The three Divas walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. She got back down and Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Melina locked and the girls trade armbars and wrist locks and work into more scientific moves. Melina then starts kicking Brittany in the back but Brittany comes back with a left jab to the face of Melina. Brittany tries to put Melina down to the canvas and follow up with a moonsault, but Melina rolls out of the way and then tries to roll up Brittany with a quick pin but Brittany kicks out! Melina looks like she tries to put a face buster on Brittany, but Brittany blocks it and does a somersault move right over Melina pinning her shoulders in the process. The move comes out of nowhere and Brittany hits a baseball slide to Melina. Then Brittany picks up Melina, hits the Big Apple, and pins Melina for the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Tina got into the ring and raised Brittany's arms in the air. Then Melina got out of the ring and walked down the aisle angry and went into the back while Nicole, Tina, and Brittany made fun of her.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Lita, and Mickie James. All the Divas who came out from the curtain were RAW Divas Torrie, Candice, Melina, and Victoria, Smackdown Divas Delancey, Rochelle, Ashley, Jillian, Layla, Kristal, and Michelle McCool, and ECW Vixens Kelly, Ariel, Trinity, and newcomer Rebecca. They were going to be the Diva Lumberjacks, if the match was chosen. Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Nicole and Lita to come out. Lita's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Atlanta Georgia, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She went on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down and started talking trash to Mickie. Then Nicole's entrance theme played last and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"And being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a black and white swirl asymmetrical jumpsuit and the Chain Gang wristbands. Brittany was wearing an orange tube top with an opening and X rhinestone in the middle and black pants with slits and X rhinestones at the top. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. She got back down and stared at just Lita.

The choices for the triple threat match were No Disqualification, Diva Lumberjacks, and Submission Match, and Diva Lumberjacks won with 46 percent of the vote. The Divas all spread out and surrounded the ring and Tina and Brittany left to join the lumberjacks as the referee raised the Women's Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Lita immediately threw Mickie to the floor and some of the Divas went after her. Meanwhile, Nicole threw some punches at Lita and nailed a flying clothesline. Mickie scooted back into the ring and threw Lita out. Lita punched away the Divas and got back into the ring. Nicole applied a side headlock and Mickie kicked Lita in the gut and hit an armdrag. Then Mickie hit a dropkick to Nicole and Nicole rolled to the apron, but the Divas kept her from going to the floor. Mickie and Nicole wound up battling each other and Lita went for the Twist of Fate on Mickie, but Mickie avoided it so she pushed Lita to Nicole and Nicole nailed the X Factor. After that, Nicole covered but Mickie interrupted the count.

Nicole pulled Mickie throat first across the top rope on the apron and then stomped her down in a corner. Nicole suplexed Mickie for a two count and Lita pulled Nicole by her hair and rammed Nicole into the turnbuckles. But Mickie reversed positions and rammed Lita into the corner. Lita raked Mickie's eyes and kicked her in the back. Lita stood on Mickie's back and choked her against the bottom rope. Lita dropped Mickie with a sloppy tilt-a-whirl slam for a two count. Lita jumped on Mickie's back with a sleeper but Nicole stomps Lita in the back. Nicole nails a snapmare and then Nicole and Mickie double team Lita and then Lita takes them both down with a double drop kick. Lita gives Mickie a small package pin for a two count and Nicole breaks up the pin.

Nicole hooks Lita in a back slide and then Mickie breaks the pin and then she stomps away on Nicole. Lita and Mickie give Nicole a double team suplex and then Lita knocks Nicole down and then she pins Nicole for a two count but Mickie breaks it up. Lita kicked Mickie, but Mickie grabbed her leg and tripped Lita to the mat. Mickie hit a chop and an elbow and got a two count and Lita whipped Mickie into a corner, but Mickie caught her with an elbow. Mickie went for a headscissors, and both women fell to the floor. Both women were swarmed upon the Divas and rolled into the ring. Lita and Mickie traded punches and then Mickie hit some kicks.

Mickie botched a tornado DDT and Lita rolled her up and used the ropes for a two count. Mickie rolled up Lita for a two count. Mickie went to the ropes but Victoria tripped her. Mickie kicked Victoria down, but that distraction allowed Lita to grab Mickie with a DDT and covered for a two count. Lita and Mickie fight it out and then Nicole comes off the top rope with a double crossbody on both Lita and Mickie. Nicole back body drops Lita to the outside of the ring and then Delancey, Rochelle, Tina, and Brittany all beat up on Lita. Then Nicole hooks Mickie in a powerbomb and she goes for the NDM and hits it. Nicole goes to pin Mickie but got a two count. Lita gets back in the ring and knocked Nicole down and out to the outside of the ring and then Lita went to the top rope, but Mickie knocked her. Nicole got back in the ring and knocked Mickie down to the outside of the ring once again and then she went for the Cenasphere and hits it on Lita. Then Nicole got Lita in the STFU for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Tina and Brittany got into the ring and raised Nicole's arms in the air and the three hugged each other. Nicole went on the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and got back down. As Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring, Delancey and Rochelle joined them and the five walked up the aisle and went into the back.

"Well, that was a good match," Nicole said, "and I was so lucky that none of the Divas didn't touch me, otherwise, I would've kicked their asses."

"Hey, you know myself, Rochelle, Tina, and Brittany had your back," Delancey said.

"No doubt," Rochelle said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"I'm telling you," Brittany said, "all that work for two Divas to meet you in a triple threat match, then the fans chose a Diva Lumberjack match, and you still won."

"Hey, John's been training Nicole for this match and look how far she has come," Tina said. "She finally won a triple threat match."

"Well, Nicole is a three-time Women's Champion and this was a big challenge for her," Rochelle said. "She made it."

"Well, speaking of big challenges," Nicole said, "how about the Champion of Champions match tonight?"

"Now, Nicole, don't bother asking me who I voted for because I didn't."

"Hey, we're just gonna enjoy this match like everybody else," Delancey said.

"So will we," Tina said as everyone laughed.

Later, it was time for the triple threat Champion of Champions match between John, King Booker, and the Big Show.

King Booker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Queen Sharmell following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Sharmell bowed down as Booker posed in the middle of the ring. Then Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up and they saluted to the crowd. John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd.

The choices for the triple threat match of which title would be defended were the WWE Championship, the World Heavyweight Championship, and the ECW World Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship won with 67 percent of the vote. Booker looked worried as Nicole, Tina, and Brittany waved bye-bye and left the ring as the referee raised the World Heavyweight Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Booker walked over to John and told him they should go after Big Show. John slugged Booker and Big Show slugged John. Booker rolled to the floor and Big Show and John exchanged shots. Big Show hit a back elbow and Booker watched from the apron. Big Show whipped John into a corner and dared Booker to come in but he didn't. Then Big Show clotheslined John.

Big Show slammed John and Booker kept watching from the outside. Big Show slugged John and then chopped him in the corner. Big Show hit a kneelift and John tried to fight back, but Big Show hit another knee and John slumped to the mat. Big Show headbutted John and Booker remained on the floor. Big Show reached over the top rope to get at John and Booker got on the apron and gave Big Show a scissor kick to the back of the head. Booker got in the ring and went to work on Big Show, but Big Show came back with a clothesline and a headbutt while John recovered on the floor with the help of Nicole and Tina while Brittany was watching out for Sharmell. Big Show hit some headbutts, and as John got on the apron, Big Show knocked him back to the floor knocking Nicole down. Big Show slammed Booker then hit the Final Cut. Big Show covered but John broke up the count. Big Show swatted John down then gave him and Booker headbutts. John and Booker started punching Big Show, taking turns, and John and Booker clotheslined Big Show to the floor, then Booker rolled up John for a two count. Booker gave John a back elbow, then hit some chops. They traded reversals on a hiptoss and John hit a suplex. Big Show pulled John to the floor and he covered Booker and nailed him with a clothesline. Big Show pulled the ringsteps apart then went to hit John with them, but John dropkicked his legs out and Big Show fell face first into the ringsteps.

John got back in the ring, but Booker grabbed him with the Bookend for a two count. Booker hit a back kick for another two count and Booker and John traded punches. Then Booker caught him with a Hot Shot and a superkick for a two count. Booker gave John a sideslam for a two count and Booker whipped John into a corner, but John caught him with an elbow. John kicked away a backdrop attempt and hit Booker with a belly to belly suplex for a two count. John missed a charge in the corner and Booker got him in a sleeperhold and John powered out and hit a back suplex for a two count. John went to the top rope and missed a splash, allowing Booker to get a two count. Booker measured John, but missed the ax kick, and John lifted Booker for an FU, but Booker reversed it into a DDT for a two count. Booker went to slam John, but John floated over into a legsweep for a two count. John went for the STFU, but Booker made the ropes. Booker poked John in the eyes and Booker missed a sidekick, and John hit a clothesline. John hit another clothesline and then he hit an elbow in the corner and a vertical suplex for a two count. Booker reversed a whip and backdropped John. Booker went to the top rope but John crotched him. Big Show got in the ring as John was climbing the ropes for a superplex. Big Show picked up John on his shoulders for an Electric Chair, but Booker gave Big Show a missile dropkick off the top rope, sending Big Show and John crashing to the mat.

Booker covered Big Show, who tossed off Booker at two, and John and Booker double teamed Big Show, and went for a double suplex. Big Show blocked it and suplexed Booker and John at the same time. Big Show hit clotheslines and headbutts on both men, then piled them in the corner for an avalanche. Big Show hit a reverse splash on both in the corner, then hit a double shoulderblock on both men. Big Show hit a chokeslam on Booker, then speared John. John rolled to the floor, and Big Show went to the outside as well. Big Show rammed John into the announcer's table. John battled back with punches and rammed Big Show into the table. Big Show hit John in the gut, then picked him up for a slam. John floated over and rammed Big Show into the ringpost twice and John got into the ring and hit Booker with a pair of shoulderblocks, then a back suplex into a powerbomb. John did the "You can't see me" and Big Show was getting on the apron with a chair. John kicked the chair into Big Show's face sending him back to the floor. John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Booker and Sharmell ran in with the belt, but Nicole grabbed her and gave an FU to Sharmell.

As Nicole tossed Sharmell out of the ring and she, Tina, and Brittany were teasing Sharmell, John put Booker in the STFU. Booker was about to tap out, but Kevin Federline ran in the ring and hit John with the belt, but it didn't have no effect on John. John released the hold and was shocked as Kevin ran out of the ring. John turned his attention back to Booker and Booker nailed John with the belt. Booker then pinned John for the win.

With John laid out in the ring, the referee gave Booker the World Heavyweight Title belt, and Booker got out of the ring and picked up Sharmell. Meanwhile, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring to check on John and Kevin Federline got back in the ring and mocked John. Then Nicole ran over to Kevin and attacked him, but Tina and Brittany pulled Nicole off of Kevin and Kevin quickly left the ring. Kevin made fun of the girls and John walking up the ramp and Nicole was screaming at Kevin and was immediately pissed off.

As Kevin Federline went into the back, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany helped John out of the ring and the four walked down the aisle and then walked to the back. As the gang were walking down the hallway not saying anything to each other, they reached the locker room and Nicole and Brittany helped John sit on the bench with his head on Nicole's lap.

"Brittany, get me a cold towel," Nicole said.

"Okay," Brittany said as she went into the bathroom.

"I can't believe this," Tina said. "I can't believe Kevin Federline had the nerve to show up and screw this up."

"John definitely had the match won," Nicole said. "Booker was so close to tapping out, but you're right. K-Fed had to screw it up."

Then Brittany came out of the bathroom with a cold towel.

"Here you go, Nicole," Brittany said as she gave Nicole the towel.

"Thanks, Brit," Nicole said as she wiping John up all over his face.

"Well, we might as well leave you two alone and go get our stuff."

"Okay." Then Tina and Brittany left the locker room. "John, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said.

"Baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Baby, it wasn't your fault. That son-of-a-bitch. I swear I'll kick his ass the next time I see him."

"I didn't think he would show up especially on a night like this. You were so close to winning that Champion of Champions match."

"At least I'm still the WWE Champion."

"Yeah, you're my Champion of Champions and K-Fed wanted your title to be on the line but his wish wasn't granted."

"But your wish for the World Heavyweight Title to be on the line was granted."

"Yeah, I was hoping for you to be the WWE Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion but Kevin Federline had to screw it all up."

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get through this."

"Yeah."


	59. An Unfateful Blast from the Past

**Chapter 59: An Unfateful Blast from the Past**

RAW and Smackdown was in Columbus, Ohio for a supershow and Survivor Series was three weeks away.

Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena filling out bridal shower invitations and they were giving them some out to some of the Divas. After several minutes...

"Okay, I'm done," Nicole said. "How about you guys?"

"I'm done," Delancey said.

"Me, too," Rochelle said.

"I'm finished," Ashley said. "So who are we giving these to?"

"Let's see," Nicole said pulling out a piece of paper from her jeans pocket. "Lillian, Candice, Torrie, Maria, Tina, Brittany, Jillian, and Layla."

"Okay, let's give them out," Delancey said.

"Let's go," Rochelle said.

"Hold on," Nicole said. "Give me four so I can put two each in Tina and Brittany's bags," Nicole said as Delancey gave Nicole four bridal shower invitations. "And Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley, just give me the rest and take two because you'll be giving them out to Layla and Jillian."

"Okay," Ashley said as she, Delancey, and Rochelle gave Nicole the rest of the invitations. "Alright, let's go, girls."

Then Delancey, Rochelle, and Ashley left the Women's Locker Room.

Nicole put two bridal shower invitations in Tina and Brittany's bags, because Nicole also invited Tina's mom and Brittany's mom and sister, and left the Women's Locker Room.

For a few minutes, Nicole was giving out four more bridal shower invitations to Lillian Garcia, Candice, Torrie, and Maria, and after she was done, Nicole spotted Kristal walking down the hallway.

"Hi, Nicole," Kristal said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Kristal?" Nicole said.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, Nicole, I just have to say I'm so sorry that Kevin Federline cost your fiancé the Champion of Champions match for the World Heavyweight Championship at Cyber Sunday. Actually, no, I'm not. You see, Nicole, your fiancé is so full of it. I mean, three weeks ago, he FU'ed Kevin Federline and then a week later, K-Fed slaps John as payback. Then you slap K-Fed as a revenge for John and you came up with a little rap that, in my opinion, stinks."

"You know what stinks, Kristal? Your attitude. This jealously you have amongst the Diva Search winners, it's finally starting to vanish because now, the Boogeyman is back and he's coming to get you. Boo!" Kristal jumped a little and screamed when Nicole scared her. "So if you want the Boogeyman to stop bothering you so much, I suggest you and the Miz leave Layla alone and you get rid of that attitude of yours, plain and simple. And don't you up bring the subject of Kevin Federline ever again."

Then Nicole walked away leaving Kristal defenseless.

As Nicole was walking to the locker room, John came out of it and spotted Nicole.

"Hey, Nicole," John said as he walked up to Nicole.

"Hey, John," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"Guess what."

"What?"

"I got the night off; I'm not gonna be here tonight."

"You got the night off?"

"Yeah, apparently, I don't need the night off because I'm still pissed off about last night."

"Wait a minute, Kevin Federline is gonna explain his actions tonight and come to think of it, I smell a rat. I have a feeling that this night isn't gonna be good.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I just feel it."

Then RAW was on and at the beginning of the night, Eric Bischoff, who was voted as the special guest referee for the D-Generation X versus Edge and Randy Orton match last night, announced that he was gonna be the General Manager for the night. Nicole knew that this night was gonna be a bad night.

A little later it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs.

In the back, Jeff Hardy, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking towards the entrance to the arena. Nicole and Tina were going to watch the match from there.

"Okay, look, don't worry about Eric Bischoff," Nicole said. "Brittany's got your back, you ain't got nothing to worry about."

"Just do what you have to do," Tina said.

"Don't worry," Jeff said. "I can handle this."

"We both will," Brittany said. "We'll see you guys."

"Okay," Nicole said.

Then Jeff and Brittany walked away.

Back at the arena, Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a leopard and black lace halter top, denim shorts, black boots, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his title belt in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany and Melina left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Johnny grabbed a hammerlock to open the match, but Jeff used his running momentum to toss him out of the ring and follow him out with a plancha. Jeff got Johnny back in the ring but Johnny threw Jeff face-first into the second turnbuckle and then placed Jeff across the second rope. Melina got involved and choked Jeff and the referee caught her. Then Brittany attacked Melina from behind and the two engaged in a catfight before Melina raked Brittany in the eyes with her nails. Meanwhile, Jeff got back into the match with a running powerslam but Melina got involved again and tripped Jeff prompting the referee to call for a disqualification.

Brittany ran after Melina and Johnny blocked Brittany from attacking Melina. Jeff held Brittany back and then...

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Eric Bischoff said coming out of the curtain. "I don't think so, I don't think so. No, no. That's not how this match is gonna end. I want you to restart that match, only this time, it's no disqualification. And Brittany Swanson, I'm ordering you to leave the ringside area right now!"

"What?" Nicole said watching the whole thing from the back.

"Is he kidding?" Tina said.

"I can't believe this! This is bullcrap!"

Brittany was disappointed and upset and then left the ring with Jeff looking confused and upset. Brittany was walking down the aisle in tears and then went into the back as Melina left the ring and the match restarted.

Jeff and Johnny locked up and Jeff came back from a rear chinlock with a unique jawbreaker, but Johnny came back quickly with a nice springboard leg lariat and covered for a two count. Johnny used the top rope as leverage for a neck vice and then Johnny pounded on Jeff with right handed shots before yanking him down to the mat by the hair. The two proceeded to knock each other down and out with a double crossbody block and Jeff made it to his feet first and got on a roll with a series of clotheslines and a reverse mule kick.

Jeff then hit a sit-out facebuster for a near fall and called for the Twist of Fate. Johnny countered and pushed Jeff into the turnbuckle. Jeff countered as well and hit the Whisper in the Wind. Melina came into the ring and jumped on Jeff's back, but Jeff whipped her to the mat and went to the top to drill her with the Swanton Bomb. Johnny caught up to Jeff and crotched him on the top rope before he could execute his high risk finish. Johnny went on to drill Jeff with the Intercontinental Championship belt and get the pin.

"Ugh! Eric Bischoff's an asshole!" Brittany said. "I get ejected from the ringside area and now Johnny Nitro is the new Intercontinental Champion thanks to that bitch, Melina!"

"For crying out loud," Nicole said, "what else could happen tonight?"

"I don't know," Tina said, "but this will not be a good night, I can tell you that."

A little later, Kevin Federline was going to address his actions about what happened at Cyber Sunday. Lillian Garcia was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome K-Fed, Kevin Federline," Lillian announced.

Then Kevin Federline was shown on the Titantron.

"My name is Kevin Federline," Kevin said. "I know you all enjoyed what I did to John Cena last night at Cyber Sunday, just like you all enjoyed going to my concerts and listening to my new CD, 'Playing with Fire' and that's exactly what John Cena did when he decided to mess with me, playing with fire. And Cena, I'm not through with yet, son. I'm making a challenge, you and me, one-on-one, in a match. If you have any guts, you'll face me in one of the many cities where Britney and I live, Miami, Florida, live New Years' Day, Monday Night RAW, because Cena, when it comes to rapping, you can't touch me, and when it comes to fighting, you're gonna find out you can't see me."

Then Kevin mocked John as RAW went to a commercial break.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany saw the whole thing in the Women's Locker Room and after Kevin's speech, the girls burst into uproarious laughter.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said. "Kevin Federline against my fiancé on New Years' Day? Oh, this is gonna be so good."

"Kevin Federline can't wrestle," Brittany said. "I mean, no offense, he slapped John in the face and hits John in the back with the World Heavyweight Title belt, but he was too afraid to go toe-to-toe with John a few times and now he wants to fight. K-Fed is so dead meat."

"You know what?" Tina said. "I think I'm gonna give Robbie a call. As a member of the Chain Gang, it's about taking care of the people that take care of you and I'm gonna help Robbie make some more money for this. He's gonna be thanking me later."

Then Tina walked over to her purse and took out her cell phone.

"What are you gonna do?" Brittany said.

"I'm giving Robbie a huge deal and a promotion."

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Nicole said. "Good idea."

Tina dialed Robbie's number and after a few ring, Robbie answered the call.

"Hello?" Robbie said.

"Robbie, it's Tina," Tina said.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Robbie, I have some news to tell you and I have a business proposition for you."

Tina smiled and Nicole and Brittany nodded their heads.

A few minutes later, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were walking down the hallway to Jonathan Coachman's office because they were upset not only because Brittany was ejected from ringside during the Intercontinental Championship match, Eric Bischoff put Maria in a match against Umaga because Maria testified at Eric Bischoff's trial last December. When the girls reached there, Nicole banged on the door.

"Eric!" Nicole shouted. "Eric, open the door!"

Then Nicole opened and the girls walked inside.

"Hey, what are you doing here in my office?" Eric said. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me," Nicole said. "My fiancé got the night off and I can see why, because you're afraid of what's he gonna do to you. You ejected Brittany from ringside because you knew would stop Melina during the Intercontinental Championship match. Well, it looks like Melina succeeded this time. And to top it all off, you put Maria in a match against Umaga of all people. Are you crazy? Are you out of your mind? You see, this is why you got fired last year, controversy. Controversy made you an asshole last year and now, you're still being an asshole."

"You know what, Nicole Mitchell? If you got a problem with what I'm doing, then that's too bad. And since you wanna come here and yell at me like this, well, guess what. I'm putting you in a match against Lita for the Women's Championship and there's more. Brittany Swanson and Tina Alexander will not join you at ringside. Now, do you have a problem with that or is that clear?"

Nicole stared at Eric with cold eyes and stormed out of the office. Then Tina walked up to Eric and said,

"You are so gonna regret this."

Then Tina and Brittany left and Eric smiled.

A little later, it was time for the match between Maria and Umaga. Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jonathan Coachman dragging her and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following them trying to reason with the Coach. Nicole was wearing a black open-draped halter top, green camouflage bikini top, green camouflage pants, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a pink rouched mini dress, pink boots, and her hair curled. Everyone walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Maria was looking very worried with the Coach hanging onto to her while Nicole, Tina, and Brittany still argued with the Coach and Umaga's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada following him and the two walked down the aisle and got into the ring.

Umaga looked all over Maria and the referee ordered the Coach to leave the ring. As Armando, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany left the ring, the Coach throws Maria into Umaga and she falls down. Maria begins to cry on the mat and she backs into the corner and Umaga pulls her up. Maria gets hit with the Samoan Drop and Umaga sets her up in the corner and nails her with the Whipsplash. Before he can apply the Samoan Spike, John's entrance theme played and he ran out into the ring. John hits a flying shoulderblock to knock Umaga from the ring and Armando tried to keep Umaga from going back in the ring. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring and Nicole was checking on Maria while Brittany and Tina looked on. Then Todd Grisham came out, went into the ring with a microphone in his hand, said,

"John, John, Eric Bischoff gave you the night off. I gotta ask you, why are you out here right now?"

John snatch the microphone from Todd and said,

"Why I'm out here? Because I'm trying to make sense on all of this crap. I mean, I lost last night, I had a bad night. I lost matches before, you move on, but nothing makes sense around here. Up is down, north is south, left is right. Eric Bischoff, Eric Bischoff. Last time we saw him, he was in a dumpster fired, but now he's the General Manager for a day. Kevin Federline, K-Fed snuck in the building last night behind our 'crack security system,' thanks, guys, hits me in the back with the World Heavyweight Championship, and because he does that, now he has the gumption to challenge me to a match. Umaga, Umaga. What? Has he run out of people to beat up on RAW so now he has to beat up the Divas? Look at you. When was the last time you're out in the middle of the ring asking questions? You're usually backstage taking naked photos of yourself for your MySpace page. I don't get it. So right now, I'm making sense of this and I'm starting with you. You are here in the ring tonight because you wanna fight."

John gave the microphone to Nicole, walked over to Todd, and picked him up for the FU. John hits the FU on Todd and Nicole gives John the microphone.

"It's time to make some sense up in here," John said. "My name is John Cena and Eric Bischoff wants to give me the night off, I say, 'Back off, Jackoff.' The undefeated Samoan bulldozer, Umaga, runs out of targets to beat up on, wants to beat up on the Divas. My name is John Cena. Next time you feel like beating the hell out of somebody, you try beating the hell out of me. Kevin Federline wants his ass kicked on New Year's Day, I got some advice for you, K-Fed. Take that $300 million that you stole from Britney when you married her, buy yourself an Army, a Navy, and an Air Force because that's the only way you make it out of Miami alive. What that means is hit me, baby, one more time. I accept your challenge. Do you see, people? This is what's called a moment of clarity because it doesn't matter if you're Todd Grisham, Eric Bischoff, Umaga, Kevin Federline, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Gnarls Barkley, the Brooklyn Brawler, the ghost of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, I am John Cena, the WWE Champion and I am right here! Which means, if you want some, come get some."

Then John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany raised each other's arm in the air and left the ring. The four walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans and Nicole said to the camera, "You're gonna get your ass kicked, Kevin Federline." Then as the gang were about to reach the back, they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air again and went to the back.

"Is everybody all right?" John asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Brittany said.

"But Maria, I can't believe Eric Bischoff would do this," Tina said.

"You see, we could've had a new General Manager by now," Nicole said, "oh, but no. All hell has broken loose tonight."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "but it's not over yet. John, I don't know if you heard this or not, but Nicole has to defend the Women's Title against Lita and Tina and I can't be at ringside."

"What?" John said.

"Yeah, all because I said what I had to say about what's happening tonight and the reason he got fired last year. That scumbag."

"You know what? I'll be at ringside with you, Nicole, because apparently, I've seen enough."

"Thanks, babe."

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match between Nicole and Lita. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion John Cena, from St. Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Nicole Mitchell," Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a white low-cut tank top, silver pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole had an angry look on her face while John was consoling her and Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She went on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down, smiled at Nicole, and left the ring. She asked for a microphone and went up on the apron.

"Well, Nicole," Lita said, "I got some good news and bad news. The good news is that John Cena will not be ejected from ringside, but the bad news is that whatever Eric Bischoff says, goes, and he thought it would be a good idea if we have a match that you and John remember a while back and you're gonna have to have one hand tied behind your back." Lita pulled a rope from her pocket. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead, tie her up." The referee took the rope from Lita. "Wait a minute, give me the belt, give me the belt."

The referee then took the Women's Title belt from Nicole and gave it to Lita.

"Now tie her up," Lita said as the referee hesitated. "What? Do you want to get fired? I'll tell Eric Bischoff to come out here right now." The referee started tying Nicole's left wrist. "Do you even know how to do it? You better do your job and do it right and I'm gonna double-check it."

Then the referee wrapped Nicole's arm around her back and started tying the front.

"Probably not the type of match you wanted, huh, Nicole?" Lita said.

As the referee finished tying Nicole up, Lita gave him black tape.

"I want to you double-check everything or I'll tell Eric Bischoff to come out here right now," Lita said as the referee taped the front of the rope very tightly. "Alright, you got everything?"

Then Lita got into the apron and John kissed Nicole's forehead and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Lita started talking trash to Nicole and Nicole swung at Lita with her free hand but Lita ducked and slapped Nicole. Nicole charged at Lita but kneed Nicole in the gut and clubbed Nicole in the back. Lita picked Nicole up and kneed her again in the gut sending Nicole to the corner. Lita kept clubbing Nicole in the back and Lita connected on a side Russian leg sweep. Lita refused to cover and kicked Nicole's stomach and went to the top for a moonsault. Lita tried to land it but Nicole moved out of the way and Nicole kicked away at Lita sending her to the corner and Nicole used her free hand to punch away. Nicole kept punching Lita but the referee broke it up. Then Lita slapped Nicole and Lita threw Nicole into the middle turnbuckle and then executed the Impaler DDT for the win.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Lita," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Lita the belt and asked for a microphone.

"That's right, your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Lita!" Lita said as the referee helped Nicole out of the ring. "And now, with my pleasure, please let me introduce to you, the special guest referee of the evening, Eric Bischoff."

Eric's entrance theme played and he came out of the curtain in a referee uniform. He walked down the aisle and saw John and Nicole walking by and John stared at Eric with cold eyes and walked away to the back.

As John and Nicole were walking to the locker room, Edge and Randy Orton walked up to them.

"Ohh, Nicole, what a shame," Edge said. "Now my lovely sinful sexpot is now the four-time Women's Champion, and you, you're back to being a sore loser again."

"Or in my opinion, a sore slut," Randy said.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "Screw you, both of you. I hope 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper and Ric Flair beat both of your asses tonight."

"Ooh, so aggressive, Nicole. To tell you the truth, that kinda turns me on."

"Yeah, and I'm sure John Cena likes it too," Edge said.

"Come on, Edge, let's go. We got bigger fish to fry."

Then Edge and Randy walked away.

"Come on, Nicole," John said. "Don't worry about them. Let's go."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole went back to the hotel and John got out of the bathroom in his boxers. He saw Nicole lying on the bed awake in her yellow lace-trim satin slip from Victoria's Secret. John climbed onto the bed and looked down at Nicole.

"You okay, Nicole?" John asked.

"No," Nicole said. "I'm just really upset and I can't stop thinking about what happened to Maria and everything else."

"Look, Maria will be fine."

"I hope so. I invited her to my bridal shower and hopefully, she'll be fine by then."

"She'll be all right. Don't worry."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang and Nicole grabbed it from the nightstand without unplugging it. Then Nicole answered it without bothering to see who called her.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Trish Stratus said calling from her house in Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

"Trish, hi. Um, what's up?"

"Well, I'm calling to say hi and to see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm really tired and exhausted and upset."

"I watched RAW and I wanna say I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Yeah, me too."

"Have you heard anything about Maria yet?"

"No, but I'm hoping and praying that she's alright."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I'm gonna train harder with John this time and get my freaking title back. That bitch Lita has really gotten to me and I'm sick of her."

"Tell me about it. You know how many times I faced her in the ring."

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanna say that I'm still coming to your bridal shower and I'll be at the wedding and I wanna wish you luck in getting the Women's Title back because I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Trish, that means a lot to me."

"Oh and one more thing, tell John that Kevin Federline is not worth Britney Spears' time because John is definitely better than K-Fed in rapping and wrestling."

"Oh, I'll tell him that."

"Okay, Nicole, goodnight, and I'll talk you later."

"Bye, Trish, thanks for calling."

"You're welcome."

Then Nicole ended the call and sat her cell phone down on the nightstand.

"Was that Trish Stratus calling?" John said.

"Yeah, it was her," Nicole said. "She wanted me to tell you that Kevin Federline is not worth Britney Spears' time because you're definitely better than K-Fed in rapping and wrestling."

"Well, that's nice to know."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole yawned and covered her mouth.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," John said. "We've both had a bad night."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole got under the covers, John turned off the lamp, and he and Nicole fell asleep.


	60. Wrinkles in England Time

**Chapter 60: Wrinkles in England Time **

RAW was in Manchester, England and on that night, John was facing Umaga and Nicole was the special guest ring announcer for the Lingerie Pillow Fight between Tina and Maria.

At Survivor Series, John was going to be the captain of his team of Smackdown's Bobby Lashley and Kane and ECW's Rob Van Dam and Sabu in the Elimination Match against the team of ECW's the Big Show who was the captain of his team of RAW's Umaga, Smackdown's MVP and Finlay, and ECW's Test. And also, Nicole was facing Lita and Mickie James in a Cyber Sunday rematch for the Women's Championship.

Nicole was in the locker room at the arena writing an entry in her diary.

_"November 13th. Dear Diary, Just when I thought things would calm down, things would get so messed up again. I mean, Kevin Federline screws my fiancé in the Champion of Champions match at Cyber Sunday and the next night, I lost my Women's Title to Lita for the second time with one hand tied behind my back. I'm gonna get that title back and I'm gonna train a little harder. Oh, yeah, and Kevin Federline, looks like he's gonna have to think twice about messing with John because after last Monday, I found out his punk ass got kicked to the curb by none other than Britney Spears. Way to go, Britney, you finally got rid of the bastard. Boy, I cannot wait to see K-Fed get his ass kicked on New Years' Day. Well, despite what's been happening at work, I'm planning my bridal shower and it's gonna be held on December 15th and I've got to pack my stuff because I'm moving to out of my apartment in St. Louis, Missouri and moving into John's house in Tampa, Florida two weeks before the wedding. I'm gonna love living there because if there's one thing I'm gonna enjoy doing during my days off is going to the beach. Oh, my God, the wedding is a month away and I'm still hanging in there."_

After Nicole finished writing in her diary, John came into the locker room.

"Hey, baby," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she put her diary in her bag.

"I just spoken to Mr. McMahon and guess who's gonna be in People magazine."

"You again?"

"No, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God, wow."

"Yeah, the photoshoot is next week and they want you for an interview and they want you to wear something sexy but not too revealing."

"Well, I think they know why."

"Why?"

"Because not only they find me sexy, they found you sexy as well, and we wouldn't cause any controversy being sexy, would we?"

"No, of course, I praise People magazine for voting me the sexy man of the week."

"Hey, I said this like 200 times when I picked up that magazine, it was about time somebody found you sexy."

"Do you really think I'm sexy?"

"Yeah, I noticed that the day we met. You're still remaining your sexy self with this hot body of yours. Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Of course, I mean, you got sexy long legs, a nice, tight fit stomach, and your lips, too."

"I know you wanna say something about my breasts, John. It's okay to stare."

"Hey, what can I say? Your breasts are……" John then slowly looked down at Nicole's breasts covered by her white long-sleeved shirt, "……very beautiful."

"Thank you. Some people might think that my breasts are fake, but……"

"Hey, let them think what they think. Besides……" John put his hand under Nicole's shirt and black bra and felt her breast. Then Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath as chills went down her body, "…….that's their opinion and I don't care."

Nicole smiled and she cupped John's face and kissed him passionately. Then Nicole pulled John on top of her and John kept his hand on Nicole's breast. Then Nicole took off her shirt and John took off his "Chain Gang" camo baseball cap and t-shirt. John then leaned down and started kissing Nicole's neck and Nicole started unbuckling John's belt and took it out the loops of his pants. Just when things were about to get further, Tina and Brittany immediately walked in the locker room and John and Nicole quickly sat up and Nicole picked her shirt and covered her body.

"Oops, we are so sorry," Tina said.

"Yeah, we'll be in the Women's Locker Room if you need us," Brittany said.

Then the girls quickly left the locker room.

"Damn, doesn't anybody knock anymore?" John said.

"Oh, my God, I never expected Tina and Brittany to walk in on us," Nicole said.

A little later, RAW was on Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please welcome Tina Alexander, Brittany Swanson, and Nicole Mitchell, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole was wearing a white tube top with pink top trim and "CENA UNIVERSITY 54" on the front, pink miniskirt, pink fur trim suede boots, and pink newsboy cap covering her hair in a ponytail. Tina was wearing a white mini tube dress with a zipper on the front and adjustable belt, white boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a tan jacket, orange miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. The girls got on one of the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. They got back down and Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Everyone," Nicole said, "as you may have heard last week……Kevin Federline's ass has finally got kicked to the curb by Britney Spears!" The crowd cheered loudly. "K-Fed, K-Fed, K-Fed, last Sunday, you made a big, big mistake when you screwed my fiancé, the WWE Champion John Cena, out of the World Heavyweight Championship in the Champions of Champions match at Cyber Sunday. But K-Fed, look what happened to you the next day. In fact, Manchester, England, I want you all to look at what happened when K-Fed got the 'heartbreaking' news……through a cell phone."

Then the Titantron showed the footage from MuchMusic Canada.

"Oh, poor K-Fed," Brittany said onto Nicole's microphone, "then the next day, the news finally broke all over the world. Britney Spears finally filed for divorce and everybody's happy. So now, K-Fed is Fed-Ex and now, he owes Britney $300 million dollars."

"Oh, yeah," Tina said, "and he's gotta pay child support, too."

"So what does that mean for his music career?" Nicole said. "Well, it means it's crap and it's definitely not set in stone. I mean, 'Playing with Fire' only sold 6,000 copies in the very bottom of the Billboard Charts and Kevin Federline thought he was better than my fiancé, John Cena. Kevin Federline, I heard you and Johnny Nitro talking in the locker room mocking the fact that John Cena sold 500,000 copies of his debut album, 'You Can't See Me." Do you know what selling 500,000 copies mean? It means the album went gold, stupid, and your album sucks; so you actually don't have a future in music and when it comes to rapping, you can't see John Cena. You've been living off of Britney Spears for two years and now, you're close to being broke. So Kevin, until New Years' Day, here are my final words to you: stop playing with my fiancé's fire, stop playing with Britney's fire, and stop playing with everybody else's fire……and start playing with yourself."

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany raised each other's arm in the air and they left the ring. They walked up the ramp in a group hug and went into the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Lingerie Pillow Fight Tina and Maria. The ring had a bed in the middle with pillows at each corner. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Brittany following her.

"Would you please welcome the special guest referee for this match, Brittany Swanson, and the special guest ring announcer, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian Garcia announced.

Brittany was wearing a referee uniform which was a top with a zipper on the front, black miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair in pigtails. Nicole and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Lillian gave Nicole the microphone and left the ring.

"The following match is a Lingerie Pillow Fight," Nicole announced and Tina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Tina Alexander."

Tina was wearing a pink robe with pink lingerie underneath. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Tina blew a kiss to the crowd and stood waiting for Maria to come out. Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Chicago, Illinois, Maria," Nicole announced.

Maria was wearing a red robe with red lingerie. She blew a kiss to the crowd, walked down the ramp and went into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nicole said, "the rules of this Lingerie Pillow Fight are that the Divas can use any of the pillows that are in the ring. The match will continue until a Diva is pinned for a three count."

Nicole left the ring and Brittany called for the bell.

Tina and Maria took off their robes revealing their lingerie and they circled around the bed and they both grabbed a pillow and nailed each other. Then Maria grabbed another one and nailed Tina. Maria climbs on Tina's back and plays horsie on her and Tina got Maria off, grabbed another pillow and hits Maria. The two girls grabbed another pillow and continue attacking each other and they climbed on the bed and continue to go at it. Then Tina and Maria do a dance on the bed until Maria grabbed a pillow and knocked Tina off. Maria continues hitting Tina with the pillow until Tina got Maria on her shoulders and hit the Electric Chair slam on the bed. Then Tina rolled Maria up with a jackknife pin for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner, Tina Alexander," Nicole said.

Brittany raised Tina's arm in the air and Maria hits Tina with the pillow. Then Nicole and Brittany joined in on the pillow fighting and they hugged each other and left the ring. The girls walked up in a group hug and before they went to the back, they turned around and raised each other's arm in the air and went to the back.

"You guys, thank you so much," Maria said. "I feel better now."

"Hey, it's least we can do after what happened last week," Nicole said.

"Besides, you needed some real fun," Brittany said, "and you got it."

"Well, I didn't mind losing to Tina though," Maria said.

"Hey, win or lose, we both had a good time and I would love to have another Lingerie Pillow Fight again," Tina said.

"With who?" Nicole said.

"Maybe Torrie or Candice. I've never faced them in a match before."

"Yeah, well, you'll get your chance," Brittany said.

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between John and Umaga. Umaga's entrance theme plays. He comes out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada following him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up and they saluted to the crowd. Then John took off his black "Chain Gang" military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Alejandro left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John avoids a clothesline from Umaga and John punches Umaga, but Umaga feels nothing. John hits some punches in the corner and Umaga pushes John off. Umaga gets an Irish whip but John moves out of the way and he hits a bulldog slam. Umaga gets an uppercut to John followed by a kick and Umaga hits a punch followed by a Samoan Drop.

Umaga gets a nerve hold but John gets to his feet and escapes the hold. John gets a kick and a punch followed by knees and a blockbuster and John hits some flying shoulder tackles, but Umaga stays up and Umaga gets caught up in the ropes and John punches Umaga. Alejandro gets on the apron and Nicole gets on the apron to distract him. Then Tina went around the ring, got on the apron, and gives Alejandro a low blow. John brings Alejandro into the ring and then the Big Show comes out and he attacks John.

Big Show attacks John and he joins Umaga in working over John. Big Show hits John with a headbutt and Umaga hits an Irish whip and a splash into the corner. Big Show hits a running butt splash on John and then Umaga hits a splash. Big Show with hits the chokeslam on John and Umaga hits the Samoan Spike to finish off John.

John was lying on the floor and Umaga, Alejandro, and the Big Show left the ring and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring. The girls checked on John and Nicole was cradling John in her arms while Tina and Brittany looked on at the Big Show, Umaga, and Alejandro.

A few minutes later after the match, John and Nicole were in the locker room and John was slipping some water with Nicole's help. John was lying on Nicole's lap.

"You okay, John?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," John said catching his breath.

"Man, I never thought the Big Show was gonna show up and of course, he's gonna be the captain of Umaga, Test, MVP, and Finlay in the Survivor Series Elimination Match. You, you're gonna be the captain of Kane, Bobby Lashley, Sabu, and Rob Van Dam, and that's gonna be an awesome team."

"Yeah."

"You think you can trust Sabu? I mean, after all, he did give you that hideous black eye back in June and that was terrible."

"Hey, Nicole, the past is the past and all we need to focus on is the Big Show and Umaga because those two are no joke."

"Definitely. Come on, let's watch the Intercontinental Championship match."

Nicole got up, turned on the TV, and sat back down.

It was time for the Intercontinental Championship match between Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the ramp, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs. Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany and Tina following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the three walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany and Tina posed with Jeff and he got on one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany, Tina, and Melina left the ring as the referee raised the Intercontinental Championship belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff and Johnny locked up and Jeff backs Johnny into the corner and Jeff gets a clean break. Jeff hits a side headlock and shoulder tackle for a two count and Jeff works on Johnny's arm with a top wrist lock, but Johnny pulls Jeff down by the hair. Johnny hits a top wrist lock but Jeff uses the ropes to flip over and he sends Johnny out of the ring and Johnny misses a slingshot splash back into the ring.

Jeff hits a slingshot dropkick to Johnny and then he goes up for the punches of ten and Jeff hits the baseball slide in the corner. Jeff goes up top, but Johnny slides out of the ring, and Jeff hits a baseball slide and pescado onto Johnny. Jeff gets Johnny back into the ring and hits a reverse atomic drop and a leg drop for a two count. Johnny sends Jeff into the turnbuckles to try to change momentum into his favor and Johnny hits an Irish whip and a springboard spin kick to Jeff for a two count. Johnny punches Jeff and chokes him and Johnny hits a European uppercut and follows that with a rear chinlock. Jeff hits some elbows to get out of the hold, but Johnny pulls Jeff's hair and Jeff moves out of the way when Johnny tries for a pommel horse leg drop.

Jeff rollups for a two count and Johnny gets a rear chin lock but Jeff gets back to his feet. Jeff hits an Irish whip, but he misses a charge and Jeff drops Johnny on the top rope and Johnny falls to the mat and he is holding his family jewels. Melina was worried and Tina and Brittany was cracking up on the outside of the ring. Jeff hits some clotheslines and a back elbow and Jeff hits a mule kick for a two count. Jeff follows that with a back body drop and a leg drop into a cover for another two count. Jeff tries for the Whisper in the Wind but Johnny moves out of the way and Johnny hits a facebuster from an electric chair position. Johnny goes up but Jeff hits a powerbomb and Jeff gets a two count.

Jeff goes up top and he hits the Swanton Bomb and Melina gets on the apron to distract the referee and Brittany runs after Melina. Melina tries to get away but Tina blocks her. Melina is cornered and tries to get into the ring but Tina and Brittany grabbed Melina and shoved her hard into the wall. Jeff tries for the Twist of Fate, but Johnny leaps over Jeff and he drops Jeff's throat across the top rope. Johnny hits a neck breaker and then Johnny goes up top for a moonsault and he hits it. Johnny covers but Jeff rollups Johnny and gets the three count!

After the bell, Brittany and Tina get inside the ring and Brittany jumps into Jeff's arms as the referee gives Jeff the Intercontinental Title belt. Jeff gets his arms raised by the girls and then Johnny knocks Jeff knocking Tina and Brittany to the mat. Johnny gives Jeff a DDT and then he gets out of the ring and gets a ladder from under the ring. As Johnny got into the ring with the ladder, Tina tries to pull it away from Johnny and there's a tag of war until Melina attacks Tina from behind. Melina kicks Tina and Brittany chases Melina out of the ringside area. Brittany blocks Melina's attempt from getting back and Johnny hits Jeff with the ladder and Johnny goes up top and drops the ladder onto Jeff.

Johnny left the ring and Brittany and Tina get into the ring to check on Jeff. Melina got back to the ringside area and she joined Johnny on the ramp. Then Brittany asked for a microphone and said,

"Hey, Nitro, it looks like you wanna do some damage to my boyfriend just like I'm gonna do some damage to your girlfriend and that's what you're asking for. So Melina, it's gonna be you versus me at Survivor Series in a Strap Match, which means I'm gonna beat the hell out of you and I'm gonna enjoy doing it, too."

Melina screamed at Brittany's challenge and looked worried as Brittany smiled and nodded her head.

"That's our girl," Nicole said back in the locker room. "You've trained her very well."

"Hey, it's like I always say," John said, "don't get mad, get even."

"Yeah."

A little later, it was time for the non-title match between Lita and Mickie James.

Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She went on the turnbuckle and raised the Women's Title belt in the air. She got back down and stared at D-Generation X, who arrived back at the arena after passing out D-Generation X merchandise, sitting at ringside. Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She tried to attack Lita but the referee held Mickie back. Lita went out of the ring and asked for a microphone. Lita went up on the apron and was about to speak when Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and walked over to the announcers' table to sit with Jim Ross and Todd Grisham to do commentary. Jerry "The King" Lawler wasn't around because of his injury during the Masterlock Challenge against Chris Masters.

"Alright, listen up, Mickie James," Lita said onto the microphone. "So it kinda goes like last week against Nicole Mitchell where I have some good news and some bad news. And you don't need to be smiling at what about to tell you, but I'll tell you the good news first, okay? The good news is unlike last week against Nicole Mitchell..." Lita turned to Nicole and nodded her head, "...you won't have one arm tied behind your back. But the bad news, Mickie, is that this week, you will have both of your legs shackled together, alright. Yeah, the Coach is nice enough to bring shackles right to you."

Then Jonathan Coachman came out with shackles, got into the ring, and gave them to the referee. Then the referee put the shackles on Mickie's ankles.

"Hey, Mickie," Lita said, "you don't look too happy. This is great. What do you have to say for yourself, Mickie? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Then Lita gave the microphone to Mickie and she said,

"What do I have to say? I'll tell you what. After the match, I'll be sure to give these to you, Lita, because everyone knows you're the one that needs your legs tied together."

Lita then tackles Mickie and then punches Mickie and throws her face first into the mat. Lita chokes Mickie in the ropes before slamming her face first into the mat again and Lita punches Mickie again. Mickie gasps for air while the referee admonishes Lita and Mickie hits a forearm to Lita, but Lita hits a drop toe hold. Lita hits a forearm to Mickie's back and Lita kicks Mickie in the back and midsection.

D-Generation X started a "Lita's a ho!" chant and Lita hits some forearms to Mickie's back followed by some kicks and Lita gets a two count. D-Generation X continued their chants and Lita leaves the ring and she gets in Hunter's face. Meanwhile, Nicole gets in the ring and pulls a shackles key from under her tube top. She releases Mickie out of the shackles and Nicole takes them with her. Outside the ring, Lita pushes Triple H and Triple H squirts mustard in Lita's face. As Lita tried to get the mustard off of her face, Lita got back in the ring and Mickie hits Lita in the head with a giant sausage that Shawn Michaels had and throws it to Nicole. Then Mickie hits a tornado DDT for the three count.

The referee raises Mickie's arm in the air and Mickie leaves and hugs D-Generation X. Meanwhile, Nicole enters the ring with the shackles and a microphone in her hand. Nicole sets down the microphone, pulls Lita to the rope, and cuffs Lita to the middle rope. Nicole then picks up the microphone and said,

"Well, Lita, I may have lost the Women's Championship match with one hand tied behind my back but I got the last laugh because basically, I had an extra set of handcuff keys just in case. Oh, yeah, Lita, there happens to be a rumor I've been hearing for quite some time. Are you really retiring from the WWE? Yeah, I'm exposing your little heartbreaking news just like you did to Trish Stratus and I hope you leave after Survivor Series because nobody can stand you anymore. And if you think for one second you're the greatest Women's Champion of all time, please do your homework because Trish Stratus is on top of that list and I'm the one who's reaching for it myself. Oh, yeah, and one more thing, I'm going to get my Women's Title back and I'm gonna become the four-time Women's Champion at Survivor Series and maybe nobody will remember your name when you leave the WWE because the only time when people hear your name, everybody's gonna say, 'Lita's a……"

"Ho!" The crowd said.

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Randy Orton and Jonathan Coachman following him. Nicole left the ring and the Coach gets in Triple H's face and he says that he does not care if he and Shawn have tickets. Then the Coach tells security to eject D-Generation X and security escorts them out of the seating area. Meanwhile, Edge and Randy check on Lita and the two men were talking trash to Nicole who was in still in the crowd out of the ringside area waving the shackles key in the air. Then Nicole waved good-bye and left.

After RAW was over, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went back to the hotel and Nicole was sitting outside on the balcony with some lighted candles on the ledge. John then came out to the balcony.

"You okay?" John said.

"Mm-hmm," Nicole said. "I'm just thinking about things and Eddie Guerrero. It has been one year since he passed away."

"Yeah."

"I still remember that Delancey told us the news, I was so filled with emotion, I threw up in the bathroom. You held me in your arms and I held onto you tightly because I was afraid that I would lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, baby, you never will. Eddie would want you and I to be together and stay together. I love you and I'm never gonna leave you. Of course, that day was sad and devastating to all of us and it took a while for us to get back on track."

"Yeah, if Eddie was still alive, we would've invited him to the wedding."

"Yeah, but you know what Eddie is really looking forward to next week? Eddie's Angels Do California."

"Oh, yeah, I can't wait for next week."

"I can't wait to see what you got when I pick up that magazine and DVD Tuesday."

"Oh, you'll be seeing a lot, baby. In fact, since we got interrupted by Tina and Brittany earlier today, why don't we pick up where we left off."

"You got it."

Then Nicole blew out the candles and she and John walked hand-in-hand back inside the hotel room.


	61. Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell 3

**Chapter 61: Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell 3**

**Nicole:** Hey, what's up? This is Nicole Mitchell a.k.a. Little Nicky D, the Princess of Thuganomics, and this is……Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell. Yeah, I'm not the Women's Champion anymore but I will get my opportunity at Survivor Series because I am facing Lita and Mickie James in a triple threat match again, rematch from Cyber Sunday, and I will capture my forth title reign. And if that happens, then I will be three title reigns away from breaking Trish Stratus' record of six and Trish would be so proud of me. So, that's all said and done, so let's down with the Five Questions.

Question number one from Lisa from Fort Worth, Texas: Hey, Nicole, when you first came to the WWE, you were known as the First Lady of Evolution and you were always wearing these skimpy, way-too-revealing outfits and that left me wondering, now that you're the Princess of Thuganomics and have toned down your look into a more hip-hop look, what have you done with those skimpy, way-too-revealing outfits?

**Well, Lisa, I've thrown some away and gave some to charity. I only threw the really, really skimpy outfits because I just didn't like them and the ones that didn't show much, I've gave them to charity because, hey, they gotta help somebody.**

Question number two from Kelly from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: What's up, Nicole? It's been a month since Kevin Federline got the FU from John Cena and I was wondering what were your thoughts on that.

**Well, in my mind, John really should never have done that, but on the other hand, Kevin Federline really gave a wrong answer as to which title should be defended at Cyber Sunday and his wish wasn't granted. Boo-hoo. But now, he's messing with my fiancé and I said what I had to say when I was in my hometown of St. Louis for Smackdown: you pissed(censored) off the wrong man and now your music career had gone down the drain. And hey, there's only more than a month left before K-Fed meets John Cena in match on New Years' Day and next year will start with a bang.**

Question number three from Bridgette from Portland, Oregon: Hi, Nicole, what's up? Everything's……okay. With Thanksgiving around the corner, what are your plans?

**Well, my plan is going home to St. Louis, Missouri, seeing my whole family, I'm talking about my mom, my dad, my sister Amy, my aunt, my uncle, my cousins, and my grandparents. Oh, yeah, it's gonna be a big Thanksgiving feast; I'm talking turkey, ham, pork, greens, macaroni and cheese, yams, dressing, cranberry sauce, damn, now I'm getting hungry. Maybe I should get a cup of coffee or something after this. Yeah, Thanksgiving is next Thursday and I hope everyone that's watching this, have a happy and wonderful Thanksgiving.**

Question number four from Tom from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma: Hey, Nicole, what's up? Survivor Series is just around the corner and John will be the captain of his team consisting of Bobby Lashley, Kane, Rob Van Dam, and Sabu. What are your thoughts on the classic Survivor Series Elimination match?

**Oh, yeah, Survivor Series is definitely around the corner on November 26th in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. My thoughts are that this team will dominate the team of Umaga, the Big Show, MVP, Finlay, and Test; I don't care if Umaga's the undefeated Samoan bulldozer. It's gonna take these guys to stoop him and the Big Show down to their level and hey, Kane will get his chance at redemption on Umaga and who knows if John will lift the Big Show and put him in the FU like he did three times before. Oh, this match is going to be off the hook and of course, I will be there along with Tina and Brittany to witness this and I know you'll witness it, too.**

And finally question number five from Mark from Chattanooga, Tennessee: Hey, Nicole, I have been hearing rumors that you will be guest starring on the Disney Channel's original series "That's So Raven." I do remember that back in January, you guest starred on the USA Network's original series "Monk" and you did amazing on that. Thank you very much, I had a blast shooting the episode last December and I wanna take two seconds to say to Tony Shalhoub, you've been so fun to work with and I would love to be back on the show again soon. Back to the last question, is this rumor true? Mark is talking about me guest starring on the Disney Channel's original series "That's So Raven."

**Stop the presses, stop the presses! This is rumor is actually true. I was signed on to do this two weeks ago and it's official. I will be shooting the episode of the Disney Channel's original series "That's So Raven" at the end of November and the episode will be shown next year. My character's name is Sarah Kelly. She happens to be the school's new guidance counselor and when Raven's visions seem to control her mind, she turns to Ms. Kelly for help. But Raven doesn't actually tell Ms. Kelly her secret and it just so happens that Ms. Kelly is so nosy, she tries to discover and find out what Raven's secret is, which is Raven is psychic. Sounds mean but hey, in my perspective, I don't think Sarah Kelly is that nosy.**

Well, that's all for now and the next Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell will be two weeks before my wedding with John Cena and we're getting closer to the date. We're getting closer to the date and I'm so excited. We'll talk more about that next month and don't forget to pick up a copy of the special WWE magazine of Eddie's Angels and the DVD of Eddie's Angels Do California on Tuesday. If you thought you saw enough of myself, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy, you ain't seen nothing yet. You'll be amazed and you will be satisfied. This is Nicole Mitchell, signing off.


	62. All for One and One for All

**Chapter 62: All for One and One for All**

RAW was in Baltimore, Maryland and Nicole was teaming up with Mickie James for the first time against Lita in a handicap match.

John and Nicole were in the locker room at the arena looking at the Babe of the Year photos on the WWE website. The theme for November was Thanksgiving.

"Wow, I know I'm gonna have a good Thanksgiving this year," John said as Nicole laughed.

John was referring to the picture of Nicole dressed as a pilgrim wearing a black crop midriff top with white contrasting collars, a black double-slit skirt with buckle, and white hat covering her curly hair. Then Nicole switched to another picture of Delancey dressed as an Indian girl wearing a tan lace-up front top, tan skirt, and tan headpiece covering her hair in pigtails. Then Nicole switched to another picture of her and Delancey standing in front of a turkey.

"Well, the final Babe of the Year photoshoot is this Friday and being the Babe of the Year of 2006 along with Delancey was fun," Nicole said. "I really enjoyed it."

"Well, you deserved it," John said, "and that left me wondering, who do you think will take the crown next year?"

"I have no idea, but whoever the fans choose, hopefully it's not Lita or Melina, I'll be fine with it."

"So, are you excited that the Eddie's Angels magazine and DVD is coming out tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait. The girls and I are gonna have a hot-dance off tomorrow on Smackdown with you, Bobby, and Dave in the corner and after Smackdown is over, it's on to New York City for the big release party."

"I can't wait." Then John and Nicole kissed each other. "And speaking of tomorrow, are you gonna show me those preview photos?"

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Then Nicole went to her WWE site and clicked on the link to her Eddie's Angels Do California preview photos. The page showed Nicole standing in front of a gazebo wearing a red and white polka dot bikini and her hair curled. The next picture was Nicole standing in front of leaf wall wearing a black "Chain Gang" baseball cap covering her pigtails, green camouflage tube top, denim shorts, and the Chain Gang wristbands. The last picture was Nicole at Muscle Beach sitting sideways stretching her right leg wearing a navy blue sports bra, navy blue track shorts, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh, yeah," John said, "I'm definitely gonna get the magazine and DVD tomorrow."

"And you know there's plenty more where that came from," Nicole said. "Look, I have to go out and talk to somebody. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Nicole walked over to her black pet duffle bag carrier and she pulled out Baby and then left the locker room.

Nicole was walking down the hallway until she went into the catering room and came across Mickie James.

"Hey, Mickie," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, Nicole," Mickie said.

"Listen, I know we had our differences in the past but you know that this Sunday is every woman for herself."

"Yeah."

"But tonight, we are in a handicap match and I was thinking, since Lita wants to mess with us with her vicious games, how about we turn the tables and mess with Lita at her own game?"

"You mean……"

"Yeah, how about we……?"

Then Nicole whispered her plan in Mickie's ear.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Mickie said.

"Yeah," Nicole said, "since I lost the Women's Championship to Lita two weeks, if there's one thing John has taught me is to don't get mad, get even."

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from curtain with Nicole, Tina, and his team of Bobby Lashley, Kane, Rob Van Dam, and Sabu following him.

Nicole was wearing a red tube top, denim shorts, tan suede boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a low-cut short-sleeved off-the-shoulder midriff top, red plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

The whole gang walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John asked for a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down.

"You see, you people know, just when you think it's safe to get back into the water and have a good-old fashioned fight with your local Samoan Bulldozer," John said, "big 'ol poopy pants comes running down and ruins the party. Big Show wants to start Survivor Series all early and stuff, but you know what? I actually agree with that and these four men were kind enough to go to war with me this Sunday. And it just so happened that they, too, would like to start Survivor Series just a little bit early. So what do you say, Tons of Fun? Why don't you get Team Goodyear down here and we can start this right……"

Then a mix of Edge and Randy Orton's entrance themes played and they came out from the right side of the arena with Melina and their team of Johnny Nitro, Mike Knox, and Gregory Helms following them.

"That's good stuff, John," Edge said. "That's great, I mean, coming out here and talking trash, it's fine. But shouldn't it be done by someone who didn't get their ass kicked last week? Someone like, say, us? I mean, we hospitalized a Hall of Famer and we became the new tag team champions."

Then Edge gave the microphone to Randy and he said,

"So, basically, what that means is after Nitro wins his ladder match tonight……" Then the fans chanted "You suck." "I said……shut the hell up! I got something important to say! After Nitro wins his ladder match tonight, there's gonna be four champions on our team. Not to mention, the biggest, baddest, up-and-coming star on ECW, Mike Knox. That's right and that would make Team Rated RKO……"

Then Ric Flair's entrance theme played and he came out from the opposite side of the arena with Arn Anderson, Sgt. Slaughter, and Dusty Rhodes.

"Hey, Edge, Orton, I'm talking to you," Ric said. "You call yourself champions taking out Piper, winning the titles in a glorified handicap match? Hell, I'm the dirtiest player in the game and you know what? I think, hell, it's what we all think, you're the champions, you're pathetic."

Then the Spirit Squad's entrance theme played and they came out from another side of the arena.

"I'll tell you what's pathetic, Flair," Kenny said. "You actually thinking that your team of Natural History Museum rejects can beat Team Spirit Squad at Survivor Series."

"And it doesn't matter who you get to replace Piper because……" Mitch said but Kenny took the microphone from him.

"Because it's not going to matter," Kenny said. "Now as the youngest captain in Survivor Series history, I have come up with a special cheer that I'm gonna debut right here right now. Are you guys ready?"

Then D-Generation X's entrance theme played and they came out from the left side of the arena with Brittany and their team of CM Punk and Jeff & Matt Hardy.

Brittany was wearing a lime green corset tube top, black miniskirt, long black boots, and her hair straight.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough with the talk," Shawn said. "I see all of us out here. I say let's start this thing right here right now. Let's do it. Let's start the Royal Rumble right now." Triple H and CM Punk stared at Shawn like he lost his mind. "Oh, I see your point. I guess that works, too. Alright, let's start Survivor Series right now."

"No, no, no, okay, hold on, hold on," Triple H said. "Let's be realistic here. Ric, honestly, you guys could beat up the Spirit Squad anytime you want. Take it from us, they're easy. Actually, take it from most guys, they're easy. I think waiting until Sunday will work out just fine for you guys. And Cena, you want Big Show to come out here right now? But the problem is when we were about to come out here, I saw an open case of Twinkies in the back. The chances of him coming out here are slim and none. Well, not exactly slim, but you get the idea. So the way I see it, there's only two teams that are ready for action. We got Edge and Orton and the rest of the Village People, you got the next ECW Champion, CM Punk, you got and the freshly reunited Team Extreme, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and you got the Heartbreak Kid and the Game, D-Generation X, who by the way, have just got two words for you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up," Edge said. I am sick of your two damn words. Everyone is sick of your two words. This whole team is sick of your two words. RAW is sick of it, Smackdown, ECW, everyone, as a matter of fact, I betcha Cena is even sick of you two. Isn't that right?"

"Actually, if Big Show is too gutless to come out here," John said, "I have no problem with you guys……" John was referring to D-Generation X and their team, "……beating the hell out of these guys." John was referring to Rated RKO and their team. "I like to see that."

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with his team of Test, Umaga, M.V.P., and Finlay. They stood on top of the ramp and the Big Show said,

"Cena, who in the hell do you think you are calling me gutless? I am the captain of the most dominant team at Survivor Series. And if you none of you believe that, well, I can……"

"I'll tell you what," John said. "Since you think none of us believe you and we got every single team right here, how about everybody gets in the ring and we'll see whose left standing."

Then the Big Show's team started walking down the ramp and Ric Flair and DX's team came out and got into the ring and then Vince McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Nobody makes another move," Vince said onto the microphone. "What the hell is the matter with you people? Have you lost your minds? We're not gonna have Survivor Series tonight. Survivor Series is Sunday, but I'll tell you what we will have. We will have individual matches tonight with all the Survivor Series teams. But in addition to that, in the main event, something unprecedented, something that has never been done before. Tonight, we're going to have an all-captains eight-man tag team match. Which simply means that Survivor Series captain John Cena will team up with the Nature Boy Ric Flair and teaming up with D-Generation X against Survivor Series captains the Big Show teaming up with Kenny, I said Kenny, and Edge and Randy Orton. This may not be Survivor Series tonight, but I guarantee you, it will be a night you will never ever forget."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match between Tina and Brittany versus Melina and Victoria. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with Victoria following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Making their way to the ring first, the team of Victoria and Melina."

The two Divas walked down the ramp and Victoria went into the ring first. Then Melina did her ring entrance and started prancing around and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Tina following her.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Nicole Mitchell, the team of Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a red tank top which lined at the bust and the rest of it was see-through lace, denim baggy jeans, and black hand warmers. Tina was wearing a red short-sleeved midriff top with slits in the middle and black shorts. The three Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Nicole stood in the middle of the ring as Tina and Brittany went on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and they stared at Melina and Victoria. Nicole, Tina, and Melina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany started it off against Victoria and Victoria offered a hand shake, but then she kicked Brittany in the gut and then took Brittany down dragging her across the ring. Victoria then she made the tag to Melina and Melina took Brittany down with a couple of arm drags before Brittany nailed a snapmare. Brittany kicked Melina in the gut several times and twisted Melina's arm before making a tag to Tina. Tina and Brittany took Melina down in a double team flapjack and then Tina pinned Melina for a two count. Tina whipped Melina into the corner and then she kicked her in the chest to knock her down. Tina nailed a monkey flip and then went for a power bomb but Melina got out of it and then she knocked Brittany down on the apron. But Tina nailed Melina and then Tina rolled Melina up in a pin for a two count.

Tina choked Melina on the ropes and Victoria went over and gave Tina a cheap shot. Melina then tossed Tina down from the ropes and then she stomped away on her as she was down on the mat. Melina got Tina in a side backbreaker and then Melina made the tag to Victoria. Victoria got in the ring and snapped the neck of Tina and then she kicked away on her as she was down on the mat. Victoria choked Tina over the bottom rope and then Melina pulled Tina's head onto the bottom rope behind the referee's back while trying to restrain Brittany. Victoria then gave Tina a series of elbow drops as she was down on the mat and then she picked Tina up and hooked her in a front facelock and then a suplex. Victoria went to the top rope, but Tina was able to slow her down by hitting the ropes. And then Tina went to the top rope and she gave Victoria a suplex!

The referee started his count as Tina and Victoria slowly got up. Both women made the tag and Brittany got in the ring and clotheslined Melina and then she gave her a swinging neckbreaker. Brittany whipped Victoria into the corner and then she whipped Melina into Victoria and then Brittany made a splash to both women. Then Brittany gave Melina and Victoria the meeting of the minds and Brittany knocked Victoria down with a dropkick and then she waited for Melina. Brittany then went for the Big Apple on Melina and she got it on as Tina went into the ring and gave Victoria the Santa Monica Flipper. Brittany then went to the top rope and she came off with a moonsault on Melina and then a pin for a three count to get the win!

"Here are your winners, Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole got into the ring and raised Tina and Brittany's arm in the air with the referee. The three girls hugged each other and Melina and Victoria got out of the ring and stared at the Chain Gang Diva Squad. Brittany laughed at Melina and Victoria as she and Tina continued celebrating as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' handicap match between Nicole and Mickie James versus Lita. Lita's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is a handicap match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita."

Lita walked down the ramp and got into the ring. She went on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down and stood waiting for Nicole and Mickie to come out Then Mickie's entrance theme played last and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James." Lillian announced.

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a black tank top and black pants both with tied cut-outs on the sides. Nicole walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air. She got back down and Mickie, who was on the apron, gave a microphone to Nicole.

"Well, Lita," Nicole said, "two weeks ago, I lost the Women's Championship match with one hand tied behind my back, but Mickie, however, was lucky to kick your ass with both of her legs shackled together. So, this week, what goes around, comes around, because unfortunately for you, Lita, there is no good news. The bad news is that you're gonna wrestle both of us with one hand tied behind your back and both of your legs shackled together."

Lita was pissed and then Nicole gave the microphone to Mickie and she said,

"And Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson are so kind enough to bring the rope and shackles to you."

Then Tina and Brittany came out with Tina carrying the rope and Brittany carrying the shackles.

"And Lita, if you don't cooperate, we'll have D-Generation X come out here right now," Nicole said, "and I better not see my ex-fiancé or your stupid boyfriend come out here as well."

Then Tina and Brittany and Tina gave the rope to the referee. The referee started tying Lita's left wrist and he wrapped Lita's arm around her back and started tying the front. Then Tina gave the referee black tape and he taped the front of the rope very tightly. Then Brittany gave the referee the shackles and he put the shackles on Lita's ankles.

Then Tina, Brittany, and Mickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The match started off with Nicole kicking Lita and then hitting her in the face. Nicole took Lita down with a snapmare and then she snapped her down on the mat. Nicole pinned Lita for a one count and then Nicole gave Lita a couple of elbow drops and then a pin for a two count. Nicole choked Lita over the second rope and the referee was there to make the count. Then Nicole choked Lita on the top rope and then she shoved her down to the mat. Nicole gave Lita a swinging neck breaker and then she pinned her for a two count. Nicole laughed at Lita and then Lita rolled Nicole up in a pin for a two count.

Nicole made the tag to Mickie and Mickie gave Lita a clothesline to knock her down and then she kicked away on her as she was down on the mat. Mickie whipped Lita off the ropes and then she gave her a flap jack. Mickie jumped up and down happily but was met by a clothesline by Lita. Lita then gave Mickie a right hand with her free hand and then Mickie whipped Lita off the ropes and hit with a headscissors take down. Lita then grabbed Mickie and she tossed her across the ring by the hair. Mickie got up and she kicked Lita in the midsection and then Mickie whipped Lita into the corner and she went for the handspring elbow, but Lita moved. Lita went for the Twist of Fate, but Mickie got out of it.

Then Mickie made the tag to Nicole and Nicole hit several flying clotheslines on Lita. Then Nicole kicked Lita in the gut a few times and called for the NDM. Lita got up and then Nicole hit the NDM and covered for a three count.

"Here are your winners, Mickie James and Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Mickie, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring and they raised Nicole and Mickie's arm in the air by the referee. Lita got out of the ring and bitched at the referee to take the rope off. The referee got the rope off of Lita and she went over to Lillian and asked for a microphone.

"Cut the music!" Lita said. "You know what? Screw you, Nicole, and screw you, Mickie. You both should know that I am the most dominant woman this industry has ever seen. After seven years, people like DX, people like John Cena have had the audacity to disrespect me. But worst of all is all of you people. You people seem to have a short-term memory forgetting who I am and what I've done. Let me remind you that I have single-handedly revolutionized women's roles in the WWE. No, listen to this. Before me, all women were eye candy. There were no moonsaults, there were no Litacurranas, all the sacrifices I made, whether tearing everything out of my knee, whether breaking my neck, or getting verbally berated by you idiots every single week, all of the sacrifices I made, I inspired a generation of women. Without me, there would be no Nicole Mitchell or Mickie James. For that matter, without me, there would be no Trish Stratus. So you're gonna make my job real easy to forget about of all you people because at Survivor Series, I'm gonna do one better. I'm walking into Survivor Series, I'm gonna beat Nicole Mitchell and Mickie James and I'm gonna walk out the WWE Women's Champion. And then, I'm walking away from all of you people because Survivor Series is my last match. I'm gonna retire the greatest Women's Champion of all time."

"So the rumor is true," Nicole said onto the microphone. "You're leaving the WWE and thank God nobody wants to see your slutty-red-headed-ho-ass again. Stop your crying and stop your bitching. The Divas didn't emerge because of you; this started way back with two Hall of Famers named Mae Young and the Fabulous Moolah and they're the real reason Trish Stratus, myself, and Mickie James made it big in the WWE. I don't know about you, but those two didn't start the one-woman hooker parade revolution. The reason people 'verbally berate' you is because of what you did last year in May. You cheated on Matt Hardy and slept around with your new pathetic boyfriend who's happens to be a pathetic former two-time WWE Champion named Edge. Who knows? Maybe you'll cheat on him with my ex-fiancé Randy Orton. Let me tell you something, I was once injured two years ago with a broken neck but I was out of action for a month. And for a year, I worked my ass off to achieve my dream to become the former three-time WWE Women's Champion! Here's the thing. At Survivor Series, one of us will walk out the WWE Women's Champion and it sure as hell ain't gonna be you. For me, I am gonna be the four-time Women's Champion and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get that title back. And if Trish Stratus was still here, she'll still kick your ass."

Lita stared at Nicole and walked around the ring and went up the ramp. She started talking trash to Nicole and Mickie and Mickie made fun of Lita as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then, it was time for the all-captains eight-man tag match which was John Cena, Ric Flair, and D-Generation X against the Big Show, Kenny from the Spirit Squad, and Edge & Randy Orton.

Almost every man made their way to the ring and John and Ric attacked the Big Show, Kenny, Edge and Randy before the match officially began. Big Show missed a splash on the outside and crashed into the ring post. Then D-Generation X made their way to the ring and Triple H gave Randy a spinebuster. Edge was left all by himself after Kenny got tossed out of the ring and he had to go it alone against John, Ric, Shawn, and Triple H taking punches from each of them. Triple H body slammed Edge and Shawn gave Edge an elbow drop. Shawn tuned up the band along with John, Ric, and Triple H, but before he could deliver the superkick, Big Show pulled Edge out of the ring. Big Show came in and tried to take on John, Ric, Shawn, and Triple H by himself. He had Shawn and Triple H set up for a double chokeslam, but Ric gave him a low blow while John distracted the referee. John eventually gave Big Show a diving shoulder tackle, sending Big Show out of the ring. John, Ric, and Triple H got out of the ring and Big Show got back in the ring. Shawn tried to attack Big Show but got taken down by Big Show.

The Big Show tagged Kenny and he connected on a few hard right handed shots. He then slammed Shawn and covered him with a lateral press for a near fall. Shawn tried to fight back, but Edge gave him a knee to the back. Randy tagged in and stomped away and he then tagged Big Show. Shawn again tried to fight back, but Big Show gave him a big boot and a running leg drop for a near fall. Kenny tagged in and connected on a hard shot to Shawn's ribs from the top rope. Kenny proceeded to hit a flying back elbow smash and tagged in Edge. Edge locked on a surfboard stretch but Shawn fought back, but Edge hit the Edge O'Matic and Randy tagged and poised himself for the RKO, but Shawn countered the finisher attempt.

Shawn inched toward his corner and finally tagged John. John cleaned house taking Kenny to school with his five moves of doom. Big Show came in before John could hit the FU and attempted to give the John a chokeslam. John countered and pushed Big Show into Ric's chop, which sent him into Triple H's facebuster, which finally sent him into Sweet Chin Music from Shawn over the top rope, allowing John to hit Kenny with the FU for the win.

After the match, the other WWE Superstars and ECW Extremists rushed to the ring where all hell broke loose and a 30 man brawl broke out as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, the gang went back to the hotel and Tina was in her hotel room on the bed reading a book until she heard something from next door. Tina sat her book on the bed and walked over to the wall and put her ear on it. Tina's eyes widen as she heard Jeff Hardy and Brittany doing God knows what and Brittany was moaning and screaming.

Ever since Jeff and Brittany started dating the night after Unforgiven, they agreed to travel along with John, Nicole, and Tina, and it worked out great. Now everyone was staying in three separate hotel rooms.

Tina then grabbed her hotel room key out of her purse and quickly ran out of her room.

Then she went next door to John and Nicole's hotel room and knocked on the door.

John and Nicole were watching TV and John got off the bed and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw that Tina was standing in front of the doorway. John then unlocked the door and opened it.

"What's up, T?" John said.

"You and Nicole come with me right now," Tina said.

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Just come with me."

John put on a t-shirt and Nicole had her Victoria's Secret Pink pink long cami and blue striped lounge pants. She grabbed her hotel room key and she and John left their room and followed Tina to hers. Tina slid her hotel room card key in the lock, and opened the door.

"Come in here," Tina said as John and Nicole followed her. "Listen on the wall."

John and Nicole walked over to the wall and put their ears on it. Nicole's eyes widen as she heard what was going on next door.

"Oh……my……God," Nicole said. "Are Jeff and Brittany doing what I think they're doing?"

"Yep," Tina said nodding her head.

"Damn," John said. "I guess Jeff's 'working up an appetite' after the ladder match tonight."

"Oh, I can see that," Nicole said. "Come on, let's get out of here. Goodnight, Tina."

"Goodnight," Tina said.

John and Nicole walked out of Tina's hotel room and went back to theirs. Nicole slid her hotel room card key in the lock, and opened the door.

"Oh, boy, Jeff is gonna get Brittany done good," John said as Nicole went inside and closed the door. "I can tell you that."

Then without warning, Nicole pushed John on the bed and she climbed on top of him and sat her hotel room key on the nightstand. Then Nicole leaned down and kissed John passionately. While the two were kissing, John took off Nicole's tank top and their make-out session was heating up. Then after a few minutes, Nicole pulled away.

"Wow," Nicole said, "when did we ever kiss like that?"

"I think it was the night when I won back the WWE Title at Unforgiven back in September," John said.

"Oh, yeah. That night, you were really rough but I liked it."

Then John switched positions with Nicole and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Then the two took off the rest of their clothes and began to make love.


	63. Survivor Series

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay because I got school and other stuff to deal with. Plus, the system was down but it's working again. I will post chapter 64 today. Please review!**

**Chapter 63: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were at Fireball Tattoo Parlor because Brittany wanted to get a new tattoo on her lower stomach. The girls went inside.

"Okay, Brittany," Nicole said, "are you absolutely sure about getting a tattoo?"

"Yes, I am," Brittany said. "Why are you so worried about me?"

"I don't know, I just don't like permanent tattoos, that's all."

"Come on, Nicole," Tina said. "It's not like you're getting one anytime soon."

Then the girls went to the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi, I'm getting a tattoo," Brittany said.

"Okay. Which one you want?"

The receptionist showed Brittany a wall of pictures that had several different designs until Brittany saw one that caught her eye. It was a fairy.

"Oooh, this one is the one I want," Brittany said.

"Wow, that looks pretty," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'll have this one."

"Okay," the receptionist said.

"Why don't you come to the back and we'll get started."

"Okay, I'll see you in a while."

"Okay," Tina said as she and Nicole sat in a chair and Brittany went to the back.

Several minutes later, Brittany came out from the back and Nicole and Tina got up from their seats.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said looking at Brittany's tattoo on her lower stomach on the left side. "I absolutely love it."

"It's cute," Tina said.

"You think anyone it's gonna notice it?" Brittany said.

"Maybe," Nicole said. "Only if you was wearing a midriff top and low-rise miniskirt."

"Yeah," Tina said.

A few minutes later, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany arrived at the arena and went their separate ways. Nicole walked down the hallway to the locker room and when she reached there, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" John said from inside.

Then without saying anything, Nicole walked inside the locker room.

"It's just me," Nicole said as she closed the door.

"So, did Brittany get her a tattoo?"

"Yep, she got a fairy on her lower stomach."

"Sounds cute."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole sat next to John and just looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" John said.

"Nothing," Nicole said. "I'm just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Do you remember two years ago at Survivor Series when we first met?"

"Yeah, I remember. I came back from my injury and it was the night that Randy asked you to marry him."

"Well, it was also the night I should've followed my heart and got together with you. We would've been married sooner."

(Flashback: November 14. 2004: Survivor Series in Cleveland, Ohio)

Nicole was in the catering room getting a bottle of water she went out of the room. As Nicole was walking down the hallway, she almost ran into John who was walking down the hallway the opposite way.

"Oh, hi," Nicole said.

"Hi," John said as he smiled at Nicole. "I'm John Cena."

"Nicole Mitchell, nice to meet you."

Then John and Nicole shook hands.

"Well, you're...looking good," John said.

"Thanks, I think," Nicole said.

Nicole was wearing a black criss-cross teddy, black fishnet gloves, and black leather pants.

"You think this is a bit much?" Nicole said.

"Hey, it doesn't matter," John said as Nicole chuckled.

"So, how are you? I heard that you got stabbed at a nightclub in Boston."

"I'm doing good. If you saw what happened tonight, I was ready to kick Carlito and Jesus' ass."

"Yeah."

"So, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing good, sort of. The past three months have been hard since Randy and I got kicked out of Evolution. But the past three months, I've been trying hard to make up for all the things I've done."

"I saw that. You standing for Lita is one thing. That's a start."

"Yeah, she's been going through a lot and she needs a friend."

"Yeah, well, I don't wanna take too much of your time, but it was nice meeting you."

"You too. I'll see you around."

"See ya."

Then John and Nicole both walked away in different directions. John turned his head to take a quick look at Nicole and Nicole didn't notice. But Nicole turned her head to take a quick look at John and John didn't notice.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "don't even start flirting with John Cena. You're with Randy Orton, but John sure is fine."

(Back to the present: November 26, 2006 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

"Wow, I remember that day very well and clearly," John said. "You looked kind of hot in that top."

"Yeah, right," Nicole said, "along with the other stuff I wore."

"Well, I've been watching you on RAW and I think it brought a side of you I've been seeing since we got together."

"Yeah, I'll admit that. But you know what kinda turned me off when we first met?"

"What?"

"You should've kept your shirt off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got an amazing body."

"Hey, I gotta stay in shape, you know."

"Yeah."

"So, in less than a month, we'll be married."

"And then, we'll spend our honeymoon in Jamaica during the Christmas Eve weekend. I just hope the holiday season will bring joy and hope to both of us before the big day."

"It will because I know it'll be a Christmas wish for you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other.

Then Survivor Series was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Strap match between Brittany and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with photographers coming out taking pictures of her.

"The following is a Divas' Strap match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the aisle and went into the ring without doing her ring entrance. Then Brittany's entrance theme played and Nicole and Tina came out and Brittany came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Tina Alexander and Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a denim tube top, denim pants. and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a white collared dress shirt, black tie, pink miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing an olive green vest-styled top, red and black plaid miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair straight. The three Divas had belts in their hands and they walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Melina runs away from Brittany and Brittany chases after Melina. Melina tries to go through the crowd, but Brittany stops her by hitting her with the strap. Brittany brings Melina into the ring and she takes the shirt off of Melina and then she whips her with the strap several times. Brittany gets Melina to her feet and Brittany kicks away at Melina and she whips Melina in gut with the strap. Brittany gives Melina a DDT and then she goes to the top rope for a moonsault and she hits Melina! Brittany goes to pin Melina and scores the victory.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Brittany's right arm in the air along with Nicole and Tina and she got on the turnbuckle and pulled off her top and threw it to the crowd. Brittany got back down, then she took off her skirt, and threw it to the crowd. Brittany went on another turnbuckle, raised her arm in the air, got back down. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany hugged each other and left the ring.

Later, it was time for the triple threat match for the Women's Championship between Nicole, Lita, and Mickie James. Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and waited for Nicole and Lita to come out. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Tina and Brittany following her.

"And her opponents, first being accompanied to the ring by Tina Alexander and Brittany Swanson, from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a long black trenchcoat, a black hat covering her curly hair, light blue pleather halter top with black ribbon on the front, light blue pleather pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. The three Divas walked down the aisle and went into the ring. Nicole took off her hat letting down her hair and she slowly took off her trenchcoat and gave them to the person at ringside. Nicole got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arm in the air. She got back down and Lita's entrance theme played next and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Atlanta, Georgia, Lita, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Lita," Lillian announced.

Lita raised the Women's Title belt in the air, walked down the aisle, and got into the ring. She went on the turnbuckle and did nothing. She got back down and started talking trash to Nicole and Mickie. Then Tina and Brittany left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Nicole and Mickie attack Lita to start the match and they both whip Lita off the ropes and catch her with a reverse elbow. Nicole gives Lita an elbow drop and then she pins her but Mickie breaks it up. Nicole and Mickie go at it and Nicole whips Mickie off the ropes and then Nicole gives Mickie a sidewalk slam. Nicole pins Mickie but this time, Lita breaks it up and then she hooks Nicole in a back slide, but Nicole kicks out at one. Lita knocks Nicole down and then she pins Nicole for a two count. Lita whips Nicole to the ropes, but Nicole hangs on as Mickie attacks Lita from behind, then hits a drop toe hold and kicked her.

Nicole and Mickie double team Lita by hitting some punches in the corner and then Mickie choked Lita on the middle rope. Nicole hits some kicks to the midsection, but Lita came back by tossing Nicole into the buckles and a one legged monkey flip. Mickie got some kicks to Lita then threw Lita back in the corner. Mickie fought with punches but Lita shoved Mickie. Lita gives Mickie a bulldog slam and then she hooks her in a suplex. Lita pins Mickie but then Nicole kicks Lita in the back and whips her off the ropes. Nicole gives Lita a jumping clothesline and then she hooks Lita in a suplex. Nicole goes off the ropes and she gives Lita a knee to the back and then she stomps on Lita as she's down on the mat. Mickie knocks Nicole down from behind and pins her for a two count. Then Mickie gives Nicole the Tornado DDT, but Nicole rolls up Mickie for a two count.

Lita elbows Nicole in the back and then Lita gives Nicole a clothesline. Then Lita went for a headscissors, but Nicole threw it off and rammed Lita head first to the mat. Mickie attacked Nicole from behind and choked Nicole against the middle rope. Mickie hits some knees to the gut, but Nicole fought back only to be given a side Russian legsweep. Lita stomped Mickie in the groin then headbutted her there. Lita then suplexed Mickie for a two count and Lita applied a sleeper, but Mickie made the ropes. Lita went to the top rope, but Mickie dodged a flying bodypress attempt. Mickie started to climb the ropes, but Lita grabbed her and hit a back suplex. Mickie and Lita traded punches and Mickie hit a clothesline. Mickie threw a pair of back elbows and covered Lita but Nicole broke it up. Nicole threw some kicks finishing with the X Factor and covered for a two count.

Nicole was shocked as Mickie grabbed a cradle suplex for a two count. Mickie set up for another Tornado DDT, but Lita shoved her and Nicole off into the corner. Lita charged but Nicole moved out of the way and Mickie grabbed Lita for a headscissors, but Lita threw it off. Lita then gives Mickie a bodyslam and then she goes to the top rope for a moonsault, but Nicole went for the Cenasphere but Lita nailed a powerbomb. Then Lita went for the Twist of Fate and nailed it, but Mickie rolled up Lita for a two count. Lita grabbed a small package for a two count and Mickie floated over a slam and rolled up Lita for a two count, then Lita reversed it for a two count. Mickie then grabbed Lita in a swinging DDT for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Mickie James," Lillian announced.

The referee handed Mickie the Women's Championship belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Mickie checked on Nicole and helped her up. Nicole and Mickie shook hands and they both looked at Lita with smiles on their faces. The two Divas left the ring and then Nicole asked for a microphone and said,

"Well, I may not have become the Women's Champion for the fourth time but one fact still remains: you're getting the hell out of the WWE. So everyone, let's give Lita the proper goodbye and you know exactly what I'm talking about. Come on, everybody, let's do it."

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Hey, hey, hey, goodbye

Lita was getting up in the ring as Nicole, Mickie, Tina, and Brittany and the rest of the crowd was singing the farewell song to her while the four Divas were walking up the aisle. Then Nicole raised Mickie's arm in the air and the two along with Tina and Brittany went to the back.

"Congratulations, Mickie," Nicole said extending her hand. "You really stuck it out to Lita."

"Thank you, Nicole," Mickie said shaking Nicole's hand. "You stuck it out to Lita more than I did."

"Well, that's true. I've faced her eight times in one year."

"Well, you may not be the Women's Champion now, but there's always next time."

"Well, thanks for reminding me. I will get that belt back again."

"Okay, so, I'll see you girls around."

"Goodbye, Mickie," Brittany said as Mickie walked away.

"Are you okay, Nicole?" Tina said putting her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not too disappointed," Nicole said. "But at least one good thing happened: the bitch Lita is gone."

"Yeah, baby!" Brittany said. "We don't have to see her scrawny, slutty red-headed ass again."

"Thank God," Tina said.

Then the girls walked away.

Later, it was time for the Survivor Series Elimination match which was John, ECW's Bobby Lashley, Sabu, and Rob Van Dam, and Smackdown's Kane versus the Big Show, RAW's Umaga, Smackdown's Finlay and MVP, and ECW's Test. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John started out with Umaga and John ducked a charge and Umaga went into John's corner, but he decked Sabu and Rob. John threw Umaga out of the ring and pulled Finlay in. Rob was tagged in and he gave Finlay a corkscrew legdrop. Umaga grabbed a television monitor and he hit John, Rob and Sabu with it. Umaga laid out John on the floor and Kane and Lashley started brawling with Test and MVP, while the referee ordered Umaga out. Umaga is eliminated via disqualification.

Finlay was going at it with Rob, hitting a sitdown splash before tagging in Test. Rob mounted a comeback on Test, but Test caught a bodypress attempt and gave him a backbreaker. Finlay tagged back in and hit an elbowdrop on Rob. MVP tagged in and stomped Rob then put him in a chinlock. Rob was bleeding from the mouth but Rob elbowed out and kicked away a backdrop attempt and cradled MVP for a two count. Rob hit MVP with a spinkick, a back kick, then gave Test a thrust kick as he came in. Finlay ran in and Rob kicked him as well. Rob then kicked Big Show's legs out on the apron before he could come in. Rob was tripped and was pulled to the floor by Test. In the ring, Kane grabbed MVP and chokeslammed him and Rob got back in, gave MVP a five star frog splash and pinned him but Test then gave Rob a big boot and pinned him. MVP and Rob were both eliminated.

Sabu cradled Test for a two count and Test sent Sabu to the floor. Then Test went out after him, but Bobby gave him a spear on the outside. Test was thrown back into the ring and Sabu hit a slingshot legdrop then a Tornado DDT on Test for the pin. Test was eliminated. Big Show came in and chokeslammed Sabu then pinned him. Sabu was eliminated. Big Show and Kane faced off and grabbed each other by the throat. The Little Bastard came in stood between them then left. This distracted the referee and Finlay came in with a new shillelagh and hit Kane with it. Big Show chokeslammed Kane and pinned him. Kane was eliminated.

Big Show powerslammed John then tagged in Finlay. Finlay worked over John before tagging Big Show back in. Big Show hit some chops in the corner then Finlay tagged in and gave John a shoulderblock in the corner. Finlay came off the middle rope, but John got a boot up, and then made the tag to Bobby. Bobby hit some clotheslines and elbows on Finlay, then set up for the powerslam. Finlay floated out of it, but Bobby caught him with an exploder suplex. Bobby covered, but Big Show broke it up. John came in and he and Bobby went to double team Big Show, but Big Show clotheslined them down. Finlay grabbed the Little Bastard and was going to throw him at Bobby, but Bobby speared Finlay, and the Little Bastard went into John's arms. Bobby pinned Finlay and Finlay was eliminated.

John went to FU the Little Bastard, but Big Show kicked him and the Little Bastard got out of the ring before Nicole made a field goal kick on him to the ringpost. Bobby gave Big Show a shoulderblock, then he and John gave Big Show a double suplex John did the Five Knuckle Shuffle fistdrop and Big Show got up and grabbed John by the throat. Bobby came in and shoulderblocked Big Show to break his grip, and John lifted Big Show and gave Big Show the FU for the win.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany got into the ring and they hugged John and Bobby. Then everyone's arms was raised and John and Bobby went up on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air. They got back down and John and Bobby raised their arms in the air. Then everyone got out of the ring and they walked up the aisle slapping hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, John turned around and raised the WWE Title Belt in the air. Then he, Bobby, and the girls went to the back.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Nicole said. "When the captain of the team is John Cena, you know damn well his team will win."

"Man, that was an amazing match," Tina said.

"And it ended with two left standing," Brittany said. "Oh, my God, Delancey is gonna be so proud of you, Bobby."

"Yeah, I dedicated this match to her and I'll bet she and Rochelle are cheering right now," Bobby said.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," John said, "how about after Dave's match against King Booker, if he wins, we all go out and celebrate?"

"That'll be great," Nicole said. "I'm in the mood for some celebration now that Lita's gone."

"Me, too," Brittany said.

"Hey, I'm down," Bobby said. "Look, I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye, Bobby," Tina said. "See ya, Bobby," John said as Bobby walked away. "So, ladies, you wanna stay here and watch the World Heavyweight Championship match?"

"Yeah, I do," Nicole said.

"We got to show some support for Dave because I would hate for him not having another title opportunity."

"Yeah, and I hope Melina is watching it because her ass is on the line at this point because she falsely accused Dave of sexual harassment and that's why he had to forfeit the World Heavyweight Championship," Brittany said.

"Well, Melina better pray that Rochelle doesn't go to RAW," Tina said.

"Well, she's gonna need it," John said.

Then everyone laughed as they continue walking.

**Sorry for the delay because I got school and other stuff to deal with. Plus, the system was down but it's working again. I will post chapter 64 today. Please review!**


	64. Every Challenge For Each One

**Chapter 64: Every Challenge For Each One**

The next day, RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Nicole, along with Tina and Brittany were competing in a Women's Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender for the Women's Championship.

Nicole was walking down the hallway with CeCe in her arm and a bottle of water in her hand until she heard something in the locker room. Nicole stepped back slowly and looked through the cracked opened door. Nicole saw Jeff serenading Brittany with his guitar and singing a song to her.

Mommy always said that a story wasn't always true

I believed her until I found you

Baby boy please tell me what you believe

Am I just a thread with no strings?

Is it a question will you answer it

Am I just not fit?

For the job that you have

This is every thing that I can stand

This is what I am this is who I want

This is everything that I got

This is perfect now this is ok

Better said than done anyways

This is what I am this is who I want

This is everything that I got

This is perfect now this is ok

Better said than done anyways

Nicole smiled as she walked away and as she was walking down the hallway, Nicole reached the locker room and she went inside. John was sitting down playing with Baby.

"John," Nicole said, "you won't believe what I saw."

"What?" John said as Nicole sat next to him.

"Jeff was serenading Brittany with his guitar and was singing a song to her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I found that to be so romantic. God, they've been going out for two months now."

"Yeah. So, you excited about moving in with me next Friday?"

"Oh, yes, I'm so excited. I can't believe the wedding is less than a month away and there's already things lining up for me: I'm gonna shoot an episode of 'That's So Raven' this week, I'm gonna be in People magazine and WWE magazine, and I'm gonna appear on the Best Damn Sports Show Period next month."

"Hey, you got big things happening and speaking of that, Vince spoke to me and guess what?"

"What?"

"Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People Magazine, and E! News wants to do coverage of our wedding."

"Oh, my God, are you serious?"

"Yep."

"This is going to be another most-talked-about wedding of the year just like Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. I am so……oh, my God."

"Hey, I don't minds and besides, the WWE wants our pictures for the website."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh, yeah, this is another Tom Cruise-Katie Holmes wedding moment. God, I'm just……so thrilled and so excited. This day will be just like a fairytale."

"Hey, I know that fantasies and dreams do come true and I wanna make those happen for you."

"Oh, John, you are always the sweetest guy and you truly are something else."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other passionately.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender for the Women's Championship. Mickie James was the announcers' table for commentary.

Melina, Maria, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, and Candice Michelle were already in the ring and in the back, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were all huddling together.

"Okay, girls," Nicole said, "this is every woman for herself but let's not let that break-up this group. We should all have a chance to be the Women's Champion. Okay?" Tina and Brittany nodded their heads. "Okay, Chain Gang on three."

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany put each other's hand on top of the other.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3……" Brittany said.

"Chain Gang!" Nicole, Tina, and Brittany shouted and they walked away.

The Chain Gang Divas made their way to the ring separately.

Nicole was wearing a black low-cut tank top, silver pants, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled, Tina was wearing a white low-cut tank top, black shorts, and her hair curled, and Brittany was wearing a black bra top and mini-miniskirt with pink trim, black net stockings, and her hair curled.

Then the referee called for the bell.

The match started with Nicole going after Torrie, Candice going after Victoria, Brittany going after Melina, and Tina going after Maria. Tina has Maria up for a slam and Victoria nailed a clothesline to Candice followed by a knee. Nicole sends Torrie into the turnbuckle while Tina chokes Maria on the middle rope. Then Melina slaps Brittany while Victoria attacks Nicole from behind. Melina charges at Torrie but Victoria clotheslines Melina and then Victoria, with the help of Brittany, eliminates Melina. Victoria then eliminates Brittany and Brittany and Melina get into a catfight. The referees come out to restrain the two Divas while Victoria gets an Irish whip to Nicole and then Victoria sends Nicole to the apron while Tina and Maria still going at it. Victoria sends Torrie into Nicole, but Nicole stays on the apron.

Victoria eliminates Torrie and Victoria clotheslines Nicole and Nicole falls off the apron to the floor. Tina eliminates Maria and Candice eliminates Tina. Candice gets some elbows to Victoria's midsection and then Candice gets a fireman's carry and then she sends Victoria to the apron. Candice hits some forearms, but Victoria stays on the apron. Victoria nails a kick to Candice's face and Victoria returns to the ring. Then Victoria throws Candice out of the ring to eliminate her.

After the match, Victoria gets out of the ring and gets in Mickie's face. And then Victoria gets back in the ring and she picks up Candice, whose nose was broken thanks to Victoria's kick, and rolls Candice back into the ring. Victoria gets Candice up in the Widow's Peak and was about to hit it on Candice until Nicole came out and saved Candice. Then Nicole nailed the X Factor on Victoria.

Mickie gets in the ring and she and Nicole check on Candice. Then Victoria gets out of the ring and stared and started talking trash to Nicole and Mickie as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Armando asked for a microphone.

"Last night at Survivor Series," Armando said, "there was winners and there was losers, but only one man was truly unstoppable. Take a look at the footage. Show the footage." Then the Titantron showed the footage of Umaga hitting everyone with the television monitor as he was disqualified. "That man's name is Umaga. He is unstoppable, he has destroyed everyone in his path: Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kane, the list goes on and on. No one has been able to present a challenge. Therefore, the time has come. It's now time for this man to become WWE Champion. John Cena, amigo, you're hereby, being put on notice. As of right now, the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga, officially challenges you for the WWE Championship."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a black tank top with slits in the middle, black plaid bustier, and black plaid miniskirt. Tina was wearing a red tube top, red plaid miniskirt, and red suede boots. Brittany was wearing a black lace tube top, black lace miniskirt, black lace arm warmers, and black suede boots. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John gets in Umaga's face and he snatched the microphone from Alejandro and he said,

"As for your challenge, I accept."

John and Umaga had a staredown and John raised the WWE Title belt in the air. Then John took off his black "Chain Gang" military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and Armando tried to hold Umaga back and he says that it will happen when he says so and it will not be tonight. Umaga and Alejandro leaves the ring and John put his cap back on. As Umaga and Alejandro were walking up the ramp, John raised the title belt in the air with the Chain Gang Diva Squad raising their arms in the air. After Umaga and Alejandro went to the back, John and the girls left the ring and went to the back.

"Whoa, okay," Brittany said, "this is gonna be an interesting match."

"Yeah, I mean, Umaga has never been pinned or submitted and this could be……well, tough," Tina said.

"Come on, girls," John said. "Hell, I've faced a lot of guys before, you girls know I can do this."

"Yeah."

John, Tina, and Brittany continued walking and talking, Nicole remained quiet.

"Okay, Nicole, what's wrong?" Nicole said. "You seem quiet."

"Nothing's wrong," Nicole said as everyone stopped walking.

"Come on, Nicole. What's wrong?"

"Is it okay if we talk about this alone?"

"Alright."

Then John and Nicole walked away to a secluded spot in the arena.

"John, I've seen how Umaga has attacked you several times," Nicole said. "I just……I don't wanna see you go through that again."

"Nicole, I understand completely," John said. "I promise you that I will go through this and still be the WWE Champion, but I can't promise you that I will make out of this without a sore. And I want you, Tina, and Brittany to be safe."

"Okay."

Then John kissed Nicole's forehead and the two walked away.


	65. Can't Hold Us Down

**Chapter 65: Can't Hold Us Down **

Smackdown was in North Charleston, South Carolina and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were at F.Y.E. and the girls walked over the magazine section of the store. Then Tina spotted the latest issue of People magazine because Nicole was in it.

"Oh, here it is," Tina said as she picked up the magazine. "Alright, where is it?"

Tina flipped the pages until she stopped at Nicole's page. She was wearing the same outfit that Lita wore back in October after Cyber Sunday which was a black daringly low-cut halter mini dress, a long emerald cut cross CZ pendant necklace, black boots, and her hair was curled with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Nicole was leaning up against the bar holding an issue of People magazine opened to John's page when he was voted the sexy man of the week.

"Man, Nicole," Brittany said, "you look much better in that dress than Lita did."

"Hey, I got better assets than her," Nicole said.

"Okay," Tina said. **"Say what you want to say about the former three-time WWE Women's Champion Nicole Mitchell. The 26-year-old St. Louis, Missouri native has already made a name for herself not only as a professional wrestler with three Women's Championship reigns (First one lasted nearly eight months before it ended at Wrestlemania 22), Nicole is also a certified singer whose debut album, "The Beauty of St. Louis," went gold in England. Nicole is now recording her next album entitled, "Mesmerized," coming out next year in the summer, and is set to marry the three-time WWE Champion John Cena in a couple of weeks."**

"**What was your reaction when you found out John Cena was voted the sexy man of the week back in October?**" Brittany said as she read the article. "**I was impressed because why wouldn't anyone find him to be a sexy man. I mean, he's got a nice body, including a nice butt, sexy eyes, everything. That's the guy you would take home to meet your family.**"

"Well, John scored points with that," Tina said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"**Your wedding with John Cena is in a couple of weeks. What do you think everyone will expect? Probably the same coverage with Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. It will be beautiful, everything I pictured it to be, and everybody's invited. Just wait and see.**"

"**There's been buzz about John Cena giving the FU to Kevin Federline on Monday Night RAW and everyone's enjoying it**," Brittany read. "**What can we expect on New Years' Day when K-Fed faces John in a match? Just Kevin laying flat on his back because he can't wrestle and he can't beat John.' **Oh, boy, I wonder what K-Fed is gonna say about that."

"I don't care," Nicole said. "I really don't."

"**You're a multi-tasker besides being a former Miss Fitness America in 2002 and a former international fitness model**," Tina read. "**You sing, you play piano, you dance, you do kickboxing, and you design clothes. Hey, I may be a multi-tasker, but I manage my time very well. I've got such a busy life but I do keep busy because I hate boredom.**"

"**Your father is a General in the U.S. Marine Corps**," Brittany read. "**What was the best advice he has ever given you? My father is a very smart, unstrict man. He always told me to do what suits you. He and I are very close**."

"**Former six-time WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus retired in September and has passed the torch onto you**," Tina said. "**Do you feel any pressure to reach her legacy? I've been with the WWE for two and a half year and this year has been better than the last year because with a title reign that lasted nearly eight months and earning two more, I feel a little pressure but I'm working hard.**"

"Wow, that was a great article," Brittany said.

"Yes, it was," Nicole said. "Boy, I had so much fun that day during the photoshoot and now I'm appearing on the Best Damn Sports Show Period next Wednesday."

"Hey, besides that next week, you're moving in with John on Sunday and you have a bridal shower on Friday."

"Oh, my God, I'm getting butterflies."

"Don't worry, Nicole," Tina said. "You're getting closer. Just hang in there."

Several minutes later, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany arrived at the arena and went their separate ways. Nicole walked down the hallway to the locker room and when she reached there, she got inside.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said as Nicole sat next to him. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, I did."

Nicole took out the latest issue of People magazine out of the bag.

"Ta-da," Nicole said as she gave it to John.

"Cool," John said.

John flipped the pages until she stopped at Nicole's page and he and Nicole read the article together.

"This is awesome," John said. "I especially loved what you said about K-Fed."

"Hey, everybody knows that's exactly what's gonna happen New Years' Day," Nicole said. "Trust me."

"So are you excited about going to Iraq tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, I'm very excited. I get to sing in front of the troops this year. That's gonna be awesome. And I hope I don't get to shoot a gun this time."

"Man, I almost cracked up when you almost fell out of your seat."

Then Nicole hit John in his arm.

"Ow!" John said. "Damn, Nicole, that hurts."

"You thought that was funny, so why shouldn't I hit you?" Nicole said.

"But girl, you sure can pack a powerful punch."

"Hey, I do some kickboxing and you have been training me. Can you think of another reason?"

"Actually, no."

Nicole smiled and she and John kissed each other.

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a blue halter top with yellow flowers, red plaid miniskirt, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing an orange halter top, denim miniskirt, and her hair was curled. Brittany was wearing a red low-cut tank top with an eagle on it, red plaid miniskirt, red boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John asked for a microphone and said,

"The usually unruly Monday Night Raw crowd, man, I love it. But boys and girls, I come out with a message for everyone. Sometimes when there's a fight, you're not always going to be the biggest. Sometimes when there's a fight, you're not always going to be the strongest. And last week, when I was challenged by a man who has not lost since his debut in the WWE, everybody thought I was crazy. But hell, I marched right down to the middle of the ring and said 'I accept.' And as I looked at the face of Umaga, a man who has destroyed everything in his path, he said something under his breath. It was really suttle. It sounded like this." Then John spoke in gibberish to mock Umaga like the Tasmanian Devil while Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed. "Now trust me, my frontier gibberish ain't what it used to be, but I thought Umaga was saying, 'I'm ready to fight right now.' Turns out, he was saying, 'I'm just going to look tough and then my manager's gonna escort me out of the ring.' That being said, I come out with a message for Armando Alejandro Estra...grab on some nuts because you ain't got none. And that message is sit down Umaga and ask him if he is a man or a puppet. You tell Umaga that I'm ready to fight right now. And if Umaga says yes, he is truly the Samoan Bulldozer. But if he says no, he is truly full of Samoan..."

Then Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring without doing her infamous ring entrance.

"Umaga, you look very, very different," John said as Nicole, Tina, and Brittany laughed at Melina.

"Look, I don't feel very well," Melina said. "I just felt that I should come and tell you something to your face because you have bigger things to worry about than Umaga. See, on January 1st, you're going to face a another man, a true megastar, and he is being personally trained by Johnny Nitro. And he is a personal friend of mine, Kevin Federline."

Then the Titantron showed a photo of Kevin Federline.

"Boys and girls at home," John said, "that there photo is a reason you gotta practice safe sex."

"You know, Cena," Melina said, "Johnny Nitro is showing him how to take all the stress that he's enduring right now in his personal life so that he can take it all out on you, okay?"

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight," Brittany said onto John's microphone. "Johnny Nitro is gonna be responsible for showing K-Fed how to be a man? Well, now does that mean that you are responsible for showing Britney how to run around in all of those nightclubs with no panties acting like a slut?"

The crowd chanted "Slut!" and Melina slapped Brittany in the face. The two Divas then get into a catfight and John and Tina restrained the two. Melina got freed from Tina and pushed her. The two started to argue and then Nicole said,

"Settle down because it's obvious that Melina came out here with a message from K-Fed. Well, I say let's send him one back."

Then Nicole gets Melina up for an FU and hits it. Then Chris Masters comes into the ring and John threw a couple of punches and threw Chris over the top rope to the floor. Then Jonathan Coachman's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Hold it, hold it," the Coach said. "Cena, I had a feeling that you and your girls would try embarrass Melina just like you embarrassed me a month ago when we fought in the main event. You see, I don't forget things like that. I just wait, which is why I sent out Chris Masters to teach you a lesson."

"Teach me a lesson?" John said. "Oh, Coach, you did such a great job. But I'll tell you, I did learn one thing. I learned that you suck at revenge, just like you suck at running RAW."

"First thing, Cena, you're not gonna be facing Umaga tonight. We're gonna wait..."

Then the crowd chanted "You suck!"

"And apparently, everybody here agrees with me," John said. "You suck."

"As I was saying, we're gonna wait until New Year's Revolution for that one. But you see, Johnny, you're gonna be in action tonight. See, you're gonna take the Masterlock Challenge and I think that everybody here knows that no one, and I repeat, no one, including you, has ever broken the Masterlock. Now, if you lose the Masterlock Challenge, Chris Masters, next week live right here on RAW, will get an opportunity to go one-on-one..."

"For the WWE Title. Coach, that's brilliant. That is truly unentertaining television. Listen, listen. You can hear the sound of a million people not giving a crap. And now that I think of it, Charleston is the same town in which we fired Eric Bischoff. Trust me, I'm with you. I hate that son-of-a-bitch, but at least, at the very least, he was filled with controversy. Gave us some exciting moments and hell, made it a little entertaining. Coach, your idea of excitement is singing Right Said Fred's 'I'm Too Sexy' to yourself in the bathroom mirror when you think nobody is watching."

"As I was saying..."

"But I got news for you, we were watching. Check it out."

Then the Titantron showed footage of the Coach washing his face in the bathroom singing 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred and dancing around like a complete idiot. John and the girls were laughing and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were immediately cracking up on the mat and on the ropes.

"You want controversy?" The Coach said. "You want entertainment? You want some excitement? Well, I just had a change of heart, not about you being in action tonight because that's still going to happen. John Cena, you're still taking the Masterlock Challenge. It's gonna be John Cena, Chris Masters, the Masterlock Challenge, but now, it's gonna be for your WWE Title, which means you lose the Masterlock Challenge, Johnny, say good-bye. You lose your WWE Championship."

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany shook their heads as John looked down at the WWE Title belt. As the Coach and Chris Masters walked up the ramp making fun of John and went to the back, John and the girls left the ring, walked up the ramp, and went to the back.

"Okay, he's got to be kidding," Tina said.

"John defending the WWE Championship in a Masterlock Challenge?" Nicole said. "Jonathan Coachman really does suck and I knew we should've had a new General Manager by now."

"No one has ever broken the Masterlock and this could get really ugly," Brittany said.

"You know what?" John said. "I really don't give a damn what the Coach says. He can kiss my ass for all I care."

"Yeah, but about Melina? Apparently, she had to come down to the ring, talk trash about Johnny Nitro training Kevin Federline for the match on New Years' Day, and have the audacity to slap me, again."

"She's really asking for a real ass-kicking now because I can't stand her," Nicole said.

"Well, we all have a big night on New Years' Day and this will start with a bang," Tina said. "But John, why didn't you tell us before that you caught the Coach singing Right Said Fred's 'I'm Too Sexy' to himself in the bathroom?'"

"Oh, my God, I did not see that coming."

"Hey, the Coach thought nobody could find out his dirty little secrets," John said, "but he's not so private now."

"Man, I got to get a copy of this before we leave to go to Iraq," Brittany said.

"Yeah, me too," Tina said.

Then everyone laughed as they continued walking.

Later, it was time for the Masterlock Challenge for the WWE Championship.

Chris Masters' entrance theme plays and he does usual thing at the top of the ramp with the pyro and walks down the ramp to the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and they got into the ring. John took off his green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Tina left the ring as John sat in the chair.

Chris gets ready to lock in the Masterlock, but Chris does not lock it in and John gets up from the chair. John and Chris have some words and John sits back down. Chris locks in the Masterlock and John gets up from the chair. John tries to power out of the hold using his arms, but Chris keeps it locked in. John appears to be passing out and the referee is getting ready to check John's arm, but John gets his second wind. John backs Chris into the turnbuckles but Chris holds on to the Master Lock. Chris continues to hold on and Chris and John go into the turnbuckles and the referee goes down. John puts Chris in a full nelson and the referee comes to in time to see Chris tap.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany get in the ring to celebrate with John and Umaga's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Armando Alejandro Estrada following him. Umaga gets in the ring and he and John trades punches. Referees come to the ring to try to break it up, but they signal for security to come out. Security pulls Umaga off of John and while security holds John, Armando kicks John in the ribs and Tina climbs on Armando's back raking his eyes. A couple of security guys pulled Tina off of Armando and Umaga and John fight outside the ring and Umaga sends John over the announcers' table. Umaga dives over the table as he goes after John and there is pandemonium at ringside as John finally gets into the ring while Umaga takes care of security at ringside. John gets a cross body onto Umaga as security gains control and Umaga continues to attack security on the floor. Umaga gets back into the ring and the security in the ring pulls him and John apart. Armando tells Umaga to go to the back while the referees and security hang onto John as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were in the Coach's office and Armando Alejandro Estrada comes in.

"I just talked to the Coach and Coach took my advice," Armando said. "He told me that you and Umaga cannot touch for the rest of the year." Then John grabbed Armando with anger in his eyes. "Touching me is just as bad as touching him. So nobody touches me, you don't touch me. Let me go, let me go or I'll sue you."

"You want to sue me?!" John said as the Coach came into his office. "You wanna know what I think?! I think you talk a big game. You said you got Jonathan Coachman in the palm of your hand. You say the Coach ain't nothing but a puppet. You say he is really the one who runs RAW."

"That does it, that's enough," the Coach said as John let go of Armando.

"I didn't say nothing," Armando said shaking.

"I am tired of everybody disrespecting me. You may have outsmarted yourself this time, Estrada, but the stipulation stands. Cena, you and Umaga cannot touch each unless it's in a match through the rest of 2006. You wanna know who runs RAW? Do you wanna see who the man is? Next week, in that very ring, it's gonna be one-on-one. Estrada versus... John Cena."

John then smiled.

"You're gonna get it," Nicole said touching Armando's hair.

Then Tina smelled something bad.

"You smell something in here?" Tina said.

"Oh, my God, what is that?" Nicole said.

"Oh, my God," Brittany said as she looked down. "Estrada, did you just piss on yourself?"

Then Nicole and Tina burst out laughing.

Then it was time for the Divas' match between Tina and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Making her way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down to the ring with photographers taking pictures of her. She did her ring entrance and started prancing around. She stood waiting for Tina to come out. Tina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Brittany following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Brittany Swanson and Nicole Mitchell, from Los Angeles, California, Tina Alexander," Lillian announced.

Tina was wearing an orange low-cut tank top and black shorts. The three girls walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Tina got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stared at Melina as Nicole and Brittany left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Tina and Melina locked up and Tina whipped Melina, but Melina flipped and landed on her feet. Tina then nailed Melina with a hard clothesline to knock her down and then she gave her a sidewalk slam and a pin for a two count. Melina gave Tina a shot to the face and then she slammed her into the corner. Melina choked Tina in the corner with her boot and then she argued with the referee. Tina tossed Melina into the corner and gave her some right hands and then she brought her to the middle of the ring and gave her a suplex. Tina pinned Melina for a two count and then Melina gave Tina a chinbreaker and then Melina whipped Tina into the corner.

Melina went to take Tina down but Tina knocked Melina right to the outside of the ring. Melina went down and Tina came off the top rope with a move, but Melina avoided it and Tina went right into the security wall. Melina got into the ring as Nicole and Brittany picked Tina up and helped her into the ring. Melina talked some trash to Nicole and Brittany and slapped Tina and pinned Tina, but she was only able to get a two count. Melina picked Tina up but Tina came back with punches and whipped Melina off the ropes before landing a dropkick. Tina then kicked Melina in the gut and hooked Melina in the T-Bird and then she pinned her for a three count to get the win!

"Here is your winner, Tina Alexander," Lillian announced.

Nicole and Brittany got into the ring and raised Tina's arm in the air with the referee. The three girls hugged each other and Tina continued celebrating as she went up on the turnbuckles and blew kisses to the crowd as RAW went to a commercial break.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were in the locker room packing their stuff. Along with Tina, Brittany, Jeff, and some of the other WWE Superstars, they were going to Iraq for their annual Tribune to the Troops.

"Hey, John," Nicole said, "you think I should wear this for the show?"

Nicole was holding a black spaghetti strap halter mini dress with a diamond buckle at the bust and side cut-outs at the waistline.

"Hey, this is hot," John said.

"Yeah, I thought I should wear something festive since our wedding's in a couple of weeks," Nicole said.

"Yeah and I would expect the troops to give us a little something while we're over there in Iraq."

"Yeah, I also got Tina, Brittany, and Delancey the same dresses in red, green, and tan."

"Oh, how thoughtful."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang. She took out of her purse and saw that Amy was calling. Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

_"Hey, Nicole,"_ Amy said.

"Hey, Amy. What's up?"

_"Nothing, everyone's here and we're waiting for you."_

"Yeah, well, John and I are about to walk out the door right now."

_"Okay, we'll see you at the airbase."_

"Okay, bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Amy and her dancer friends were at the airbase and they were going to Iraq for Nicole's musical performance.

"Amy and the rest of the gang are at the airbase," Nicole said.

"Great," John said. "Well, let's go."

Then John and Nicole grabbed their stuff and left the locker room.

Then Tina, Brittany, and Jeff met up with them.

"So, are you guys ready?" John said.

"Yeah, we are," Jeff said.

"I can't believe we're going to Iraq for five whole days," Tina said.

"This is going to be so awesome," Brittany said.

"Britt, you have no idea how awesome this is gonna be," Nicole said, "and besides, this is my second year doing it."

"Well, how about we get out of here?" John said.

"Let's go," Brittany said.

Then the gang walked away.

Brittany said as she read the article. Brittany read.Oh, boy, I wonder what K-Fed is gonna say about that."Tina read.Tina said. Amy said.

**NOTE: Well, I got some good news. There are nine chapters left in the story! Please review! By the way, Jonathan Coachman singing "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred in the restroom, I can't stop laughing at that!**


	66. Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell 4

**Chapter 66: Five Questions with Nicole Mitchell 4**

**Nicole:** What's up, everybody? It's me, Nicole Mitchell a.k.a. Little Nicky D……and soon-to-be Mrs. John Cena. I will discuss the big wedding details later on after this, but right now, I'm proud to say that this is the final Five Questions of 2006 and I know that so far, I've done three and I should be doing a top ten but I've got 2007 for that. So without further ado, let's get to the Five Questions.

Question number one from Mary from Duluth, Minnesota: Hey, Nicole, what's up? I wanna say congratulations on your engagement to John Cena and good luck to you both on your wedding day. Thank you very much, I appreciate it. John Cena was voted the sexy man of the week of People magazine and now he's part of People's 100 Sexiest Men. I wanna know is what is one thing you find sexy about John?

**The one thing I find sexy about John is his body, his whole body. He's always staying in tip-top shape and I love it. I mean, from his eyes, his smile, his muscles, his abs, his ass(censored), it all belongs to me and I love it. That sounded kinda crazy, didn't it? No? I just like to, you know, say sexy things about John because he is sexy. And I know you girls out there find him sexy too. Admit it.**

Question number two from Hannah from Toledo, Ohio: Dear Nicole, you, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy have all posed for Playboy and that left me wondering, is there a possibility we could see "Eddie's Angels" posing together for Playboy anytime soon?

**You know, Hannah, it's funny you asked that because the girls and I talked about "Eddie's Angels" posing for Playboy and we're thinking about doing it sometime near the end of 2007. I mean, so far, we've done Maxim and Seventeen and you know what? If Playboy wants "Eddie's Angels" to do a photoshoot, it's gonna be official, I can tell you that. But what will it look like? I will keep you posted to see if we get the call.**

Question number three from Ethan from San Francisco: Hey, Nicole, I've heard that you're recording your next album "Mesmerized" which is coming out next year in the summer and what can we expect from this album?

**Ethan, here is what you'll expect. More diversity, and when I mean more diversity, I mean, like, making this album pop with some more flavoring of hip-hop and R & B because I'm from St. Louis and you'll hear that kind of music around there. And also, more collaborations. Of course, John and his cousin Trademarc are on the list and guess what? There's also gonna be a duet with myself, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy. No, it's not an "Eddie's Angels" collaboration, it's something I've been planning if my first album did well, which it did, and it's gonna happen on this album. I will keep you posted on the exact date of the album's release and which song will be my first single.**

Question number four from Jeremy from Las Vegas Nevada: Sin City, baby. What's up, Nicole? I wanna send my best wishes to you and John on your wedding day and hope you two have a wonderful life together. Thank you, that means a lot. Have you and John ever thought about doing a reality show together like Newlyweds: Nick and Jessica and Meet the Barkers?

**Jeremy, sorry to break this to you, but no. You see, the reason is, John and I heard about this curse about celebrity couples having their own reality show and then having their marriage ending after that. John and I do not want to go through that and besides, you see us on Monday Night RAW at 9:00pm on the USA Network. That's just enough for us. And we've been on TV as the "it couple," in which I find very flattering, and John and I have doing appearances on TV and that's always a feel good thing. So Jeremy, sorry about the reality show thing, that's just not gonna happen.**

And finally, question number five from Mikayla from New Orleans, Louisiana: Hi, Nicole, how are you doing? I'm doing very good, thank you. If you weren't a professional wrestler, what would you do instead and why?

**That's a good question because if I weren't a professional wrestler, I would still do fitness modeling. It was something I enjoyed very much after becoming Miss Fitness America 2002 and I would continue doing it. But, I'm happy with being with the WWE; I'm the 2006 Babe of the Year along with Delancey Scott and a former three-time Women's Champion.**

Well, that's it for the final Five Questions of 2006 and I'm gonna give you the lowdown of what's gonna happen of mine and John Cena's wedding. In two weeks, the wedding will happen in Boston, Massachusetts and everybody from Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, and E! News will have complete coverage that will be shown on Monday. Also, John and I will post our wedding photos with the help of the folks of the WWE website on Sunday so that everyone can enjoy a good Christmas Eve present and somewhat. I promise you, this day will be so special, you'll probably cry and I'll probably cry. You never know. Well, I will see you next month in 2007 and when you see me, I will be Mrs. John Cena. So, this is soon-to-be ex-bachelorette Nicole Mitchell signing off. I'm Audi 5000.


	67. Moving Day

**Chapter 67: Moving Day**

Six days later...

John and Nicole had returned to the United States after five days in Iraq for the WWE's annual Tribute to the Troops and they were on the plane to Tampa, Florida because it was the day Nicole was finally moving in with John at his house.

John was looking out the window looking at the view and Nicole was sleeping on his shoulder. John turned his head to look at Nicole and he smiled. John then caressed Nicole's face gently trying not to wake her up. He was so happy the day finally came and he knew that he and Nicole would enjoy each other's company when they had their days off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the Captain said, "welcome to Tampa, Florida. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened as we land to the terminal."

"Nicole," John said shaking Nicole gently, "Nicole, we're here."

Then Nicole slowly woke up and yawned.

"What's up?" Nicole said opening her eyes.

"We're finally here," John said.

"We are?"

"Yep."

The plane landed on the runway and all of the passengers including John and Nicole got out of the plane. John and Nicole went to the baggage claim and got their bags.

"Oh, boy, I can't believe I'm gonna be living here in Tampa, Florida," Nicole said. "This is gonna be so interesting."

"Hey, I'm gonna make it interesting for you," John said. "Trust me."

"I trust you."

John and Nicole walked out of the airport to the parking lot and went over to John's car. John and Nicole put their bags in the trunk and got inside. John started the car and drove away.

Several minutes later, John and Nicole finally arrived at John's house and the moving truck was parked in front. Then John drove and parked at the driveway and turned the car off.

"You nervous?" John said.

"No, I'm not nervous," Nicole said. "I'm just excited, that's all. This will be interesting, I can see that."

"Well, how about we start getting your stuff in?"

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole got out of the car and grabbed their stuff. Then the two walked up the steps and John unlocked and opened the door.

"Ladies first," John said stepping aside.

Then Nicole got inside followed by John and he closed the door.

Nicole noticed John cleaned and reorganized his house so Nicole could place her things aside. Then the two went into the master bedroom and set their bags down. Then Nicole sat on the bed.

"Wow, you did such a good job cleaning the place," Nicole said. "I don't have too much stuff but I think we got this worked out."

"Yeah, I think we do," John said. "Well, let's get started."

"Let's go."

For about three hours, John and Nicole moved Nicole's stuff into John's house. Nicole sold most of her stuff, even her red corvette, and made a lot of money. After Nicole was done putting her clothes in the closet, she walked out of the master bedroom and walked into the living room.

"Well, that's it," Nicole said.

"You're done, that's it?" John said.

"Yep. Whoo, I'm telling you, all that work can really work up a sweat especially with the weather in Tampa, Florida."

"Hey, Florida's always hot, you know that."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole plopped down on the couch and John sat next to her.

"You all right?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Nicole said. "I'm now living with you and I'm gonna get used to this in a split second."

"Well, guess what? It just so happens that I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"Come with me." Then John and Nicole got up from the couch. "But I want you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Come on, just close your eyes."

"Alright."

Nicole closed her eyes and John waved his hand in front of her face to see if she was peeking. John then took Nicole's hand and led her through the hallway to another room. John opened the door and he and Nicole went inside the garage and John turned on the light.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Nicole said.

"No, no, not yet," John said as he pulled off a huge sheet off of Nicole's present. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Then Nicole opened her eyes and her eyes widen in total amazement as she screamed at what John gave her.

It was a red corvette with platinum Mako size 22 rims on the exterior. The interior was of tan luxury-style seating, a Magellan RoadMate 800, two Alpine TMEM770 6.5 inch touch screen LCD headrest monitors. John had this car totally pimped out for Nicole especially with multi-colored butterflies painted on the hood and an "N" stitched on the headrest of Nicole's driver's seat.

Nicole was in complete shock and was very surprised as she looked around her new car. Then Nicole started to cry and John walked over to her.

"So do you like it?" John said.

"No, I love it," Nicole said. "I can't believe you got this for me. I absolutely love it. I never thought I would get a car like this. Thank you, John."

Then Nicole hugged John tightly.

"You're welcome, baby," John said. "This was my wedding gift to you."

"You sure did picked a good one," Nicole said as she pulled away and wiped her tears.

"So, you wanna take it out for a spin?"

John took out the keys from his pocket.

"Oh, hell yeah," Nicole said as she took the keys from John.

Nicole got into her car as John opened the garage door. Then he got into Nicole's car and Nicole started it.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said, "this is what I'm talking about."

Then Nicole drove out of the garage and out into the street.

An hour later, John and Nicole went to Mangrove's Seafood Grille for dinner and they went inside the restaurant.

"John," Nicole said, "I wanna say thank you for a great day. I mean, I'm now living with you and you gave me a new car, I just...I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Hey, I'm the lucky one," John said. "I never would've gotten through anything without you by my side."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other and walked over to the hostess booth.

"Hello, can I help you?" The hostess said.

"Yes, reservations for Cena, party of two," John said.

"Yes, sir, your table will be ready in a little while."

"Okay."

Then another couple walked inside the restaurant and a dark red-headed woman dropped her lipstick rolling to Nicole's foot.

"Oh, sorry," the woman said.

"No, that's okay," Nicole said as she picked up the lipstick and gave it to the woman. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Then Nicole finally recognized who the woman was.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said. "Cammie Anderson?"

"Nicole Mitchell."

"I can't believe this."

Then Nicole and Cammie hugged each other.

Nicole and Cammie were best friends since elementary school and Cammie moved away. The two then lost contact as Cammie moved to another city.

"John, this is an old friend from elementary school," Nicole said.

"Hi, John, nice to meet you," Cammie said shaking John's hand.

"You too," John said.

"This is my boyfriend, Ted."

"Hi, nice to meet you both," Ted said shaking John and Nicole's hand.

"You too," Nicole said.

"I'm gonna get our table."

"Okay," Cammie said as Ted walked up to the hostess booth. "So, Nicole, what have you been doing all this time?" Cammie said.

"Well, I've been doing fitness modeling for a year and a half after I was crowned Miss Fitness America 2002 and now, I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE alongside John."

"Wow, it must be fun."

"Yes, I'm a three-time Women's Champion and I'm also a singer as well."

"A singer?"

"Yeah, I had an album released in February and it went gold in England."

"Wow, that's great, congratulations."

"Thank you. Oh, yeah and one more thing, I'm also getting married."

"No way."

"Yes."

"Oh, my God, that's amazing. When's the big day?"

"The 22nd of this month and I have a bridal shower this Friday."

"You know, Cammie," John said, "it'll be wonderful if you came to the bridal shower and you and Ted came to the wedding."

"You really mean it?" Cammie said as Ted came forward.

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you think, Ted?"

"I think it's great," Ted said.

"Well, it just so happens that I have an extra wedding invitation and extra bridal shower invitation," Nicole said.

Nicole went into her purse and pulled the two invitations out and gave them to Cammie.

"Oh, thank you, Nicole," Cammie said.

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"Cena, party of two," The hostess said, "your table is ready."

"Alright," John said.

"Well, Cammie, it was good seeing you," Nicole said as she hugged Cammie.

"You too," Cammie said, "and give me your number before you leave here."

"I will."

John and Nicole followed the hostess to a little private booth and they sat down as the hostess gave them their menus.

"Your waiter will be with you two shortly," the hostess said.

"Oh, by the way," John said, "could you ask the waiter to bring us champagne and two glasses?"

"Most certainly."

Then the hostess walked away.

"Oh, my God, could this day get any better?" Nicole said.

"Hey, it's getting better and better," John said. "So, Cammie's an old friend of yours?"

"Yes, she and I were best friends in elementary school and before the 5th grade, she moved away to New York. We kept in touch until my dad got promoted to General of the U.S. Marines and I figured that Cammie and her family moved away to another city."

"But now, here you are and you're reunited with her."

"Yeah."

John and Nicole looked over the menu for a while and then the waiter with the champagne and two glasses and sat them on the table.

"Okay, are we ready to order?" The waiter said.

"Yes, we are," Nicole said. "I'll have the garlic black pepper grilled shrimp."

"Okay and you?"

"I'll have the filet mignon Au Poivre," John said.

"Alright." Then the waiter took the menus. "I'll be out with your food in a while."

Then the waiter walked away.

John then opened the champagne and poured it in his and Nicole's glass.

"A toast to a wonderful life together," John said.

Then he and Nicole tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"So are you having a good day?" John said.

"I'm having a great day thanks to you," Nicole said, "but in 12 days, the big day is coming and I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too. Come here."

"What?"

"Just come with me."

Then John and Nicole went upstairs to the lounge and "Piano in the Dark" by Brenda Russell started playing in the background.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Nicole said. "You've arranged this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," John said.

Then John and Nicole started to slow dance.

_When I find myself watching the time_

_I never think about all the funny things you said_

_I feel like it's dead_

_Where is it leading me now_

_I turn around in the still of the room_

_Knowing this is when I'm gonna make my move_

_Can't wait any longer_

_And I'm feeling stronger, but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotion_

_It's pullin' me back_

_Back to love you_

_I know I'm caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little_

_When he plays piano in the dark_

_He holds me close like a thief of the heart_

_He plays a melody_

_Born to tear me all apart_

_The silence is broken_

_And no words are spoken, but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotion_

_It's pullin' me back_

_Back to love you_

_I know I'm caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little_

_When he plays piano in the dark _

_The silence is broken_

_And no words are spoken, but oh_

_Just as I walk through the door_

_I can feel your emotion_

_It's pullin' me back_

_Back to love you_

_I know I'm caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little_

_Oh, I cry, I cry_

_I know I'm caught up in the middle_

_I cry just a little_

_When I think of letting go_

_Oh no, gave up on the riddle_

_I cry just a little _

_When he plays piano in the dark_

Then at the end of the song, John and Nicole shared a long, passionate kiss.


	68. Double the Fun

**Chapter 68: Double the Fun**

RAW was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut and John was facing Armando Alejandro Estrada in a non-title match.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were in the Women's Locker Room at the arena looking at pictures from their Iraq trip and the Tribute to the Troops last week.

"Ooh, I like this picture," Brittany said.

Brittany was referring to the picture of herself, Nicole, Tina, and Delancey wearing the same black spaghetti strap halter mini dresses posing together. Nicole was wearing black, Tina was wearing red, Brittany was wearing green, and Delancey was wearing light blue. John took that picture himself.

"Man, did we look good or what?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we did," Tina said.

The girls continued to look through pictures until...

"Wow, check this out," Tina said.

Tina was referring to the picture of Nicole and her backup dancers performing for the troops during the Iraq trip last week.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said, "I had a ball doing that. I remember it like it was just yesterday."

(Flashback: December 8, 2006 in Iraq)

Some of the WWE Superstars were at a base indoors with the troops and the instrumental version of "Christmas Time" by Christina Aguilera started playing and Nicole came out from the back.

Fa la la la la

fa la la la la la la...

Oh, hey

Hey, hey, hey, hey

When I was young every Christmas Eve, I could not sleep

Trying to catch that old St. Nick leaving presents under my tree

And every year, I'd fall asleep laying in my bed

Dreaming of a million sugarplums dancing in my head

Oh, how much joy it is at Christmas time

The spirit of giving is in our lives, oh

Oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love

This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home (Everybody is home)

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas, so let it snow (Let it snow)

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

Friends come together as we decorate the tree

This is the time of year to live in harmony

Angels watch over as we put the kids to sleep (It's Christmas time)

And when they awake their smiling faces

Make it all complete, oh

This is the holiday you're with the family

We put aside our differences and let it be, oh

Oh, how much fun it is to give and to receive

This time of year, love is all we need, oh

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home (Everybody is home)

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas, so let it snow (Oh, yeah)

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

(It's Christmas time)

Fa la la la la

Fa la la la la la la...

Open your heart now

This is the time for us to give

The world needs love now

So live and let live, families all here

The spirit is good cheer, the sound of carolers

Ringing sweet in my ear, everything is all fine

You know why, it's Christmastime, what?

Oh, how much joy it is at Christmas time

The spirit of giving is in our lives

Oh, oh, how much joy it brings to see the ones you love

This year's gonna be the best Christmas because

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home (Everybody is home)

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe (Mistletoe)

I want a white Christmas, so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men (Oh, yeah)

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home (Everybody is home)

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe (Let it snow)

I want a white Christmas, so let it snow (Let it snow)

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

There'll be family and Christmas cheer

Peace and goodwill to all men

Everybody is home for Christmas (Home for Christmas)

Everybody is home

Sneaking a kiss under the mistletoe

I want a white Christmas so let it snow

Everybody is home for Christmas

Everybody is home, it's Christmas time

(It's Christmas time)

After the performance, the troops cheered and applauded and Nicole and her dancers took a bow.

"Thank you, guys, so much," Nicole said. "Merry Christmas."

(Back to the present: December 11, 2006 in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut)

"We had a good time last week though," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that Edge, Randy Orton, Melina, and Johnny Nitro came along with us," Brittany said. "But I didn't wanna cause a scene, you know that."

"After everything they've done, they had the gall to come on this trip. And you know what? I just thought of something. Randy used to be in the U.S. Marines until he went AWOL. I didn't think he was gonna show his face around us during the trip."

"Well, he was lucky something didn't happen to him," Tina said.

"Okay, enough talk about Randy," Brittany said. "I wanna see your Babe of the Year photos."

"Okay."

Then Nicole took out her laptop computer from her bag and she turned it on and it was loaded. Nicole clicked on the internet browser and it came on to the WWE website. Then Nicole clicked on the link leading to the Babe of the Year photos. Nicole and Delancey were sitting down with presents around them. Nicole was wearing a red Marabou trim buckle mini halter dress and matching Santa hat covering her curly hair. Delancey was wearing red Marabou trim halter bikini top and red Marabou trim pants. Then Nicole switched to another picture of her and Delancey holding a mistletoe in the air together.

"Whoa," Brittany said, "I hope you and Delancey didn't kiss under the mistletoe."

"Hell, no," Nicole said. "We both backed away after this person gave us the mistletoe."

"So, Nicole," Tina said, "are you excited about your bridal shower Friday?"

"Oh, yes, I'm really excited. I can't wait to see my friends, my mom, my aunt, and my grandmothers. It's gonna be amazing. I know that John's gonna have a blast at his bachelor party in Boston."

"Speaking of you and John," Brittany said, "what happened on Sunday?"

"Well, I moved in with John, so that was great, but you'll never gonna believe what he gave me as a wedding gift?"

"What?" Tina said.

"A pimped-out red Corvette."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said. "John got you a new car? The same car you used to have, but now, totally pimped out.?

"Girl, the car's exterior was red with multi-colored butterflies painted on the hood and had platinum Mako size 22 rims on the wheels. The interior was of tan luxury-style seating with a Magellan RoadMate 800, two Alpine TMEM770 6.5 inch touch screen LCD headrest monitors, and there was an "N" stitched on the headrest of my driver's seat."

"Oh, my God, it looks like John went all out to give you your wedding gift."

"Man, you should've seen the look on my face the moment I saw that car. In my mind, I said, 'I love John, I really do. I wanna marry you right now.' I really do love him. He's really changed my life for the better."

"Well, let's just say that the moment you kissed John at Wrestlemania 21 was the day your life started all over again," Tina said rubbing Nicole's back. "So what else happened that day?"

"Oh, my God, do you remember when I told you two about my old friend Cammie?"

"Don't tell me. You saw her?"

"Yes, later that day, John and I went out to Mangrove's for dinner and then Cammie and her boyfriend comes in, Cammie drops her lipstick, I picked it up, and when I saw her face, I couldn't believe it was her. You know I haven't seen or spoken to her in 15 years until Sunday."

"Wow, that must've been amazing for you to reunite with her," Brittany said.

"Yeah."

"Is she coming to the bridal shower and the wedding?"

"Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on or that's probably what Cammie's doing at this moment: tracking down what I've been doing the past 15 years."

"Well, it looks like Sunday was probably a day you'll remember, huh?" Tina said.

"Yeah, and now, I'm counting down the eleven days to the big day. This is definitely gonna be the day the WWE will talk about in the weeks to come."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the non-title match between John and Armando Alejandro Estrada.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a white see-through top, a white spaghetti strap midriff tank top, black plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair was wavy with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down. Tina was wearing a black midriff vest-styled top, blue snake skin shorts, black jacket, black boots, and her hair was curled. Brittany was wearing a black net top, pink bustier, black leather pleated miniskirt, and her hair was curled. The four walked down the aisle and they got into the ring. The gang was pumping up the crowd and Umaga's entrance theme played and Armando Alejandro Estrada comes out from the curtain with a box of Cubans in his hands. Armando walked down the aisle and got into the ring. He asked for a microphone and said,

"Everybody, listen to me. Cena, _amigo_, I've had a whole week to think about this and it's pretty clear to me that nobody here wants to see this match. That's why it's very important to call this match off. So I decided to bring you some peace offerings. _Amigo_, Cena, if you call this match off, this box..." Then John grabbed the box, "...go ahead, open it up. 100, the finest cigars in the world. _Amigo_, they're all yours. Just call the match off."

John grabbed a cigar, sniffed it, and tossed the box out of the ring. Then John had the cigar in his mouth and then broke it in half and threw it at Armando and the girls laughed.

"Okay, okay," Armando said. "Hey, you don't like cigars? You don't like to smoke? That's okay, smoking's bad. I got another gift. Hey, call the match off, please. A man of your stature and your importance needs...a nice watch, a diamond watch. As a matter of fact, I'll give you the watch off my wrist right now." Then Armando took his watch off and gave it to John. "It's worth a lot of money, it's worth a lot of money."

Then John broke the watch in half and threw it at Armando with a smile on his face. Nicole, Tina, and Brittany continued to laugh knowing that Armando wasn't going to get out of the match easy.

"Okay, hey, you don't smoke, you don't like nice watches," Armando said. "That's okay. Hey, I got a gift that everybody likes." Then Armando pulled out a roll of $100 bills from his pocket. "Cold, hard cash. _Amigo_, call the match off, take the money, go hit the casino, put it all on black." John then took the money. "Just call the match off. Hey, it's an easy night, what do you say, Cena? We don't have to do this, _amigo. Mucho dinero_."

Then John got out of the ring with the girls wondering what he was doing.

"You're a smart man, Cena," Armando said. "Smart man."

Then John tossed the bills into the crowd and Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were cracking up. John then turned around and stared at Armando and got into the ring. The fans chanted "Kick his ass" as John took off his green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then Nicole, Brittany, and Tina left the ring as John cornered Armando, took off his hat, stepped on it, and kicked it out of the ring.

As the referee called for the bell as John ripped Armando's shirt and tossed him around the ring. Armando grabbed some brass knuckles from his jacket pocket and tried to blast John in the face with them, but John drove Armando to his back and pulled the knucks off and handed them to the referee. John drove Armando to the corner and stripped Armando of his shirt and landed a hard chop to the chest. John drove Armando to another corner and landed another hard chop to the chest followed with the ten punches. Then John hit the FU with a big smile on his face and covered Armando for the win.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany went into the ring and they raised John's arms in the air with smiles on their faces. Then John applied the STFU with the girls making fun of Armando and then the girls noticed Johnny Nitro running into the ring and he kicked John in the head. Johnny looked down with a huge smirk on his face and got out of the ring.

Nicole, Brittany, and Tina checked on John as Johnny walked up the aisle and Melina came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand and gave it to Johnny.

"Did you like that, Cena?" Johnny said. Well, there's more where that came from because that is exactly the type of move that I'm teaching the man that is gonna beat you come January 1st, Mr. Kevin Federline."

Then Johnny and Melina walked to the back as Nicole helped John up and checking to see if he was all right. Then the two along with Tina and Brittany left the ring and walked up the aisle to the back.

"John, are you all right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said.

"God, that was a nasty kick."

"John, sorry to bother you," Todd Grisham said coming forward, "I just want to get your reaction on what we just saw out there."

"You want a reaction?" John said. "You want a comment on Johnny Nitro and K-Fed? K-Fed and Johnny Nitro, Johnny Nitro and K-Fed. I just got my head kicked in, I'm not gonna give you a comment. But Johnny Nitro. I'm gonna give you a challenge. K-Fed, you wanna find out what's in store for you on January 1? I know you're watching. Hit the record button on your TiVo because tonight, I'm gonna challenge your personal trainer, Johnny Nitro to a match."

"Wait a second," Nicole said. "I got a better idea. I know that Melina wants to join in on the fun. So let's make this a mixed tag team match because I know that Brittany is tired of fighting you every single week. Well, that's why I'm returning the favor for her."

"You know what, Nicole? That sounds like a good idea."

Nicole nodded her head and she, John, Tina, and Brittany walked away.

"Okay, so that's how it's gonna be," Nicole said. "I'm definitely ready for a fight. I don't care if I gotta rip Melina's clothes off if I have to."

"You know what?" Brittany said. "I am so sick of Johnny Nitro and Melina. They think they're all that in which they're not."

"Hey, they may be from my hometown of L.A.," Tina said, "but I don't like them either. They suck. Robbie is so gonna make a lot of money out of the match on New Year's Day and he is so gonna be thanking me."

"Hey, speaking of money," Nicole said, "John, that was pretty nice of you giving out all of Armando's money to the crowd."

"Hey, they might need it to play in the casino tonight," John said.

"But John," Brittany said, "I can't believe what you did with that watch. That was a pretty nice watch."

"Yeah, you should've gave that to me to give to my dad," Tina said.

"Oops, I guess I should've thought about that," John said.

"Hey, how do you think Armando's feeling after the beatdown he deserved tonight?"

"Nauseous," Nicole said.

Then everyone laughed as they continued walking.

Later, Nicole was going to be in an interview with Maria.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell," Maria said as Nicole stepped forward. Nicole was wearing a black corset top with red ribbon on the front, black pants, black and red net arm warmers, and her wavy hair was down. "Nicole, you and the WWE Champion John Cena are teaming up together for the first time in over a year against Johnny Nitro and Melina. You two have been teaming up with the nature boy Ric Flair throughout 2006 and now the year has come to an end. What are your thoughts?"

"Maria, my thoughts are this match is gonna be so hot," Nicole said, "you're gonna see why myself and John Cena are the hottest couple in the WWE and not those two posers Johnny Nitro and Melina. And as everybody knows, next Friday, I'm going to be married to John Cena and everybody will experience it and love it. Trust me, the match later tonight, I hope John and I get a victory as a way to celebrate our upcoming wedding."

Then Nicole walked away.

Later, it was time for the mixed tag team match which was John and Nicole versus Johnny Nitro and Melina.

Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. The two walked down the aisle, Melina did her infamous ring entrance, and Johnny slid through her legs. The two were posing together until Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with John, Tina, and Brittany following her. Nicole was wearing her usual black trenchcoat and black hat. The four walked down the ramp and Tina and Brittany stopped John and Nicole. While Johnny and Melina were outside the ring, Brittany got into the ring and Tina slid into the ring through her legs. Then Nicole went up the steps to the apron and John took off her trenchcoat. Nicole kept her hat on, dropped down on the apron doing the split, and John slid through her legs. John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany were pumping up the crowd as Nicole took off her hat and went up on one of the turnbuckles raising her arm in the air.

Nicole got back down and she and John went over to Johnny and Melina beating them down. They both drove Johnny and Melina over the ropes and nailed a back elbow. John and Nicole nailed a suplex and John took off his green camo military style cap and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Nicole got out of the ring as John kicked Johnny in the chest and ran over Johnny with elbow smashes. John executed a fisherman suplex and John was beating on Johnny aggressively. John went for the FU but Johnny slipped out and kicked John in the back.

Johnny made the tag to Melina and Nicole got inside the ring and hit a pescado onto Melina and a baseball slide to Melina. Nicole continued to work on Melina and Nicole nailed some kicks and forearms to Melina and Nicole Irishwhipped Melina to the center of the ring. Nicole nailed a drop kick to Melina and Nicole gets a two count on Melina. Nicole got a wrist lock and then Melina nailed a couple punches to the head to get out of the hold.

Melina tagged in Johnny and John nailed a flying back elbow for a two count. John hit a hip toss on Johnny for a two count and got a front face lock. Johnny tries for a sunset flip but John moves to avoid it. John tries for a knee drop, but Johnny moves out of the way. Johnny connects with a knee to the head in the corner and he punches John. John charges into Johnny and nailed some punches before nailing a back body drop and both men are down.

John and Johnny made the tag and Nicole nailed a flying forearm to Melina followed by a jumping leg lariat to Melina. Nicole makes the two count to and Nicole hits a kick to Melina's back and applied a reverse chinlock. Melina tries to get out of it as she raked Nicole in the eyes and kicked her several times in the gut and nailed a suplex. Melina applied a sleeperhold of her own and Nicole broke free with a snapmare. Nicole then made the tag to John.

John and Johnny went at it with some punches to each other and Johnny got on the offensive and applied a sleeperhold to John and John broke free. But Johnny slapped on another sleeper and John broke free again, and then Melina, grabbed his feet and allowed Johnny to hit a sit-out slam for a close nearfall. Johnny hit a corkscrew moonsault from the top rope onto John's knee and John kicked out of a pin attempt. Melina got into the ring and climbed on John's back. Then Nicole got in and got Melina off of John and she kicked Melina in the gut and nailed the NDM. Johnny attacked John from behind but John nailed a spinebuster. Then John and Nicole did the Five Knuckle Shuffle and called for the FU. They both dropped Johnny and Melina with the FU for the win.

After the match, John and Nicole hugged each other and Tina and Brittany got into the ring and raised John and Nicole's arms in the air. Then John got his title belt and went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised it up in the air. Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but I just wanted to let y'all know that one day ago, the WWE returned from its annual trip to Bagdad. So when I tell you it's good to be home, it's good to be in my hometown surrounded by the people I know and love. But it feels really good after being over there seeing the men and women in uniform that love each and everyone of you. I just wanna say before I get out of here, there's a lot of men and women standing appose fighting the good fight everyday. That I kid you not because I've been there myself, the reason they wake up every morning and hold that weapon like those five gentlemen right back there. And I couldn't be more serious. The reason they wake up day after day and risk their lives because they know they got your love and support. Peace, it's good to be back. Everybody, have a good night."

Then John and the girls left the ring and went into the crowd walking up the steps. Then the gang hugged the troops who were sitting at the top of the arena and they went back down the steps and back outside of the ring. Then John and the girls walked up the aisle and went into the back.

"Wow, that was amazing," Brittany said.

"It sure was," Tina said.

"Well, we finally got a win together," Nicole said. "I'm so happy."

"Oh, that'll teach Nitro and Melina not mess with us," John said.

Then John and Nicole started kissing each other passionately.

"God, can you wait until you get to the hotel?" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Tina said.

"Hey, if this is bothering you," Nicole said, "then you guys can go wait for us in the car."

"Yes, your majesty," Brittany said.

Then she and Tina walked away and John and Nicole laughed.

"I'm telling you," John said, "sometimes those girls can be so jealous of us."

"Why would they be?" Nicole said. "They got boyfriends."

"Yeah, they do."

"So, let me see, we were in a mixed tag team match back in October of last year and we lost. Now tonight, we were in a mixed tag team match and we won. I think it was a good idea after all to make this match a mixed tag team match, huh?"

"Yeah, and maybe after we're married, we might have more next year."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Then John and Nicole kissed passionately again.


	69. Best Damn Sports Show Period: 5th Time

**Chapter 69: Best Damn Sports Show Period: 5th Time **

Two days after RAW……

**Chris Rose:** Welcome back to the show. Our next guest is the former three-time WWE Women's Champion and the 2006 Babe of the Year. She's also gonna marry the three-time WWE Champion John Cena in just a week. Please welcome Nicole Mitchell.

Nicole comes out wearing an olive green babydoll halter top, denim jeans, and a black "Chain Gang" baseball cap covering her pigtails. Rob Dibble, Rodney Peete, John Salley, and Chris Rose greeted Nicole with a hug and a kiss. As everyone sat down, the audience was still applauding.

**Nicole:** Hey, you guys. How are you doing?

**Chris Rose:** We're doing good.

**John Salley:** Hey, Nicole, let me tell you something. Now I've been seeing this look for quite some time and what do you call this look?

**Nicole:** It's just my ghetto fabulous look. I mean, you got the baseball cap, the pigtails, the babydoll halter top, the denim jeans, and the boots.

**John Salley:** And the bling.

**Nicole:** And the bling. John gave me this sterling silver dog tag necklace with diamonds on the edge and an "N" on it and I wore it the day of "The Marine" movie premiere in San Diego. So you see, this is my look whenever I go out in my spare time and I kinda stole it from Britney Spears when she was on MTV's Punk'D.

**Rodney Peete:** Hey, you and Britney both look good with this look and I think we have a picture of you wearing out your ghetto fabulous look in another color.

Then they showed the picture of Nicole and John appearing on the red carpet at the Arby's Action Sports Awards. Nicole was wearing a blue plaid flowing halter top, denim jeans, and her hair curled,

**Chris Rose:** Wow, that looks cute. You and John are both color coordinating. Where was that picture taken at?

**Nicole:** That was at the Arby's Action Sports Awards that just aired Sunday and John was presenting. And as you see in the picture, I didn't have a baseball cap on, so……

**Rob Dibble:** That's cool. We're gonna talk about you and John in a minute, but we're gonna talk about the St. Louis, Cardinals. They won the World Series!

**Nicole:** Yes, the 10th World Championship.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** And rumor has it that you were supposed to throw the first pitch at Game 4 of the World Series in your hometown of St. Louis, Missouri, right?

**Nicole:** Yeah, but the game was cancelled due to rain, but I did get to meet the team and it was something I would never forget.

**Rodney Peete:** Well, we have a picture of you and some of the players of the St. Louis Cardinals.

Then they showed a picture of Nicole, Albert Pujols, and Chris Carpenter.

**John Salley:** Wow, that's awesome.

**Nicole:** Yeah, that's me, Albert Pujols, and Chris Carpenter. They were nice.

**John Salley:** And hey, I once heard that you and John Cena called it even when the Boston Red Sox beat the St. Louis Cardinals in 2004.

**Nicole:** Yeah, we did and we're not gonna let something silly as the 2004 World Series get in the way of our relationship.

**Chris Rose:** And hey, we had Bobby Knight on the show yesterday wearing a St. Louis Cardinals sweat jacket.

**Nicole:** Yeah, I saw that. I was surprised and I was wondering why and then I heard that Bobby was good friends with Tony Larusso, which that was cool.

**Rob Dibble:** Yeah, were you wondering if Bobby was going to grill Chris Rose?

**Nicole:** I was waiting for that but Chris kept his cool, so……

**Chris Rose:** Thank you, Nicole, I really appreciate it.

**Nicole:** You're welcome.

**Rodney Peete:** And Nicole, we also had Torry Holt from the St. Louis Rams on the show.

**Nicole:** Torry, yes, I wanted to call the show and give a shout-out to him.

**Rodney Peete:** Yeah, so I'm curious. How do you feel about Marc Bulger calling out some of the teammates saying that the St. Louis Rams didn't really care about winning?

**Nicole:** Well, like Torry said, Marc was frustrated and I feel exactly the same way. I mean, yeah, we lost to the Chicago Bears on Sunday and of course, in sports, we have our moments where we feel upset about losing and everything. And I'm glad to hear from Torry that nobody took Marc Bulger's comment seriously and we just need to work harder, that's all.

**Chris Rose:** That's good.

The audience applauded.

**Chris Rose:** Now we're gonna talk about your article in the latest issue of WWE magazine. This is what you said when asked what is one body part of John Cena you like to look at the most and you said his butt.

The females in the audience cheered and Nicole had her head down.

**John Salley:** Alright, Nicole, you got some explaining to do.

**Nicole:** Okay, I can't help it if John's got a nice butt, okay? I mean, his butt is big and everytime he walks by me, I can't help but look and want to grab it. And I'm sorry if I'm offending anybody, but go to the People magazine website since he's part of the 100 Sexiest Men and you'll see what I mean.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Rodney Peete:** Well, Nicole, I have to agree with you and this article is great with everything you said and it just so happens that we have your poster here.

**Nicole:** Oh, my God.

Rodney pulls out a poster of Nicole wearing a backless black mini tube dress with an opening at the bustline, a black leather strap at the top, and hanging long sleeves, black boots, and her hair curled.

**Chris Rose:** I gotta tell you, Nicole, when we saw that poster, we were talking about putting it up on the wall on our set after you autograph it, so……

**Nicole:** Aw, your guys are sweet.

**John Salley:** I gotta tell you, Nicole, you look good, you look hot.

**Nicole:** Thank you, I'll sign that poster after the show.

**Rob Dibble:** You're welcome. Now, Nicole, we're gonna talk about the big day happening on December 22nd: The wedding, how about that?

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Rob Dibble:** Now are you excited about that?

**Nicole:** I'm very excited about it. I mean, after months of waiting and planning, it's finally coming. You guys and everybody else will be amazed at what will be shown. I mean, everybody from Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People magazine and E! News will be there. Oh, my God. I can't wait.

**Chris Rose:** And everyone, guess what? John and Nicole actually invited us to the wedding and we're going.

The audience cheered and applauded.

**Nicole:** Yeah, the reason why is that you guys are cool to have us on your show and we couldn't forget you guys.

**Chris Rose:** Well, thank you very much for inviting us and I'm sure that this event will be something special. Check out Nicole Mitchell on Monday Night RAW every Monday night at 9:00 on the USA Network and check out John Cena teaming up with the World Heavyweight Champion Batista against King Booker and Finlay at Armageddon this Sunday on Pay-Per-View. Nicole Mitchell, everybody.

The audience cheered and applauded.

XXX

**Off-set with Nicole Mitchell: **

**Nicole:** Hey, everybody, this is Nicole Mitchell: As you may have known, the boys of Best Damn are invited to mine and John Cena's wedding on December 22nd. I know it's gonna be chaotic because not only Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People magazine and E! News will be there, I know the loyal Chain Gang members are gonna be there outside of the church and experience it as well because they're always so appreciative. This is just like the Tom Cruise-Katie Holmes wedding covered last month and I know this will be one of the most talked about weddings of 2006. Thanks for your love and support and I'll see you guys.

Nicole blows a kiss to the camera.


	70. Nicole’s Bridal Shower

**Chapter 70: Nicole's Bridal Shower**

Four days later...

The day was Nicole's bridal shower in her hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and Nicole and Amy were at the airport waiting for the bridesmaids Trish Stratus, Ashley, and Rochelle to show up. Delancey took an early flight yesterday from Los Angeles. Then Nicole and Amy spotted Trish, Ashley, and Rochelle coming out.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said she hugged Trish, Ashley, and Rochelle. "How are you?"

"We're good," Trish said. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Hey, Amy," Ashley said hugging Amy. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Amy said. "Hey, Rochelle, Trish."

"Hey," Trish and Rochelle said.

"Alright, so are you girls ready?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we are," Rochelle said.

"Well, let's go."

Then Trish, Ashley, and Rochelle grabbed their bags and left the airport with Nicole and Amy.

The bridesmaids went to the hotel to check-in and Nicole drove them to her parents' house along with Amy. They got out of the car, went to the door, and got in.

"Wow, this looks nice," Rochelle said.

The house was decorated with pink and white latex standard color and pastel pearl balloons, pink and white jumbo crepe paper streamers, the buffet and presents table were covered in a white pleated table skirt with plastic red rose table clips, and there was a plastic bride-to-be giant party banner hanging above the windows that said, "Congratulations, Nicole."

"Yeah, since Amy and I got here yesterday," Nicole said, "I've been helping my mom and my aunt with the decorations."

"Well, it sure looks nice," Trish said.

Then Danielle and Nicole's aunt, Madison, came into the living room with some food for the buffet table.

"Hi, girls," Danielle said. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, Danielle," Ashley said.

"Wow, the buffet table looks great," Amy said.

The buffet table consisted of chicken wings, potato chips, tortilla wrap sandwiches, a tray of meat, cheese, fruit, and crackers, and a bowl of punch.

"Oh, yeah, it does look good," Nicole said.

"So where's Delancey and Samantha?" Madison said.

"They're on their way."

"Wonderful," Danielle said.

"Well, come on, I'll help you girls settled."

Then Nicole led Trish, Ashley, and Rochelle upstairs.

A few hours later, the guests arrived and the bridal shower was underway. Nicole had invited Jillian Hall, Layla, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Candice Michelle, Lillian Garcia, Rochelle's mom, Janet, Brittany, her mom, Olivia, and her sister, Alexis, Tina and her mom, Michelle, Hulk Hogan's wife Linda and his daughter Brooke, Stephanie and Linda McMahon, Stacy Keibler, Delancey's mom, Chantelle, and Samantha's mom, Diana.

All the guests including the bridesmaids, Amy, Danielle, Nicole's grandmothers Sharon and Moira, Madison, and Nicole's cousin, Sarah were eating, drinking, and socializing and having a good time and then the doorbell rang. Nicole walked out of the living room and went over to the door. Nicole looked through the peephole and Cammie, her mom, Georgia, and her 23-year-old sister Heather were standing at the doorway. Then Nicole unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey, Cammie!" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Cammie said hugging Nicole. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too. Georgia, Heather, I can't believe this."

"Hi, Nicole," Georgia said hugging Nicole.

"It's so good to see you," Heather said.

"You too," Nicole said hugging Heather and pulling away. "Well, come in."

Then Cammie, Georgia, and Heather walked inside and Nicole closed the door.

"My, Nicole, you have grown up," Georgia said. "It's been a long time. Cammie's been telling me about everything you've been doing and I'm sure you're enjoying it."

"I'm having a great time, thank you," Nicole said.

"Thanks for inviting us to your wedding," Heather said. "I know it's a week away, but..."

"Hey, no problem. I still had some extra invitations but now I got about three left."

Then Danielle walked out of the living room and saw Cammie, Georgia, and Heather.

"Oh, my goodness, hi," Danielle said.

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell," Cammie said hugging Danielle.

"Oh, Cammie, it's good to see you. Georgia, Heather, I'm so glad you two could come."

"It's so good to be here," Georgia said hugging Danielle.

"Well, why don't you hand me your coats and purses and I'll take them upstairs."

"Okay."

Then Cammie, Georgia, and Heather took off their coats and handed them and their purses to Danielle and Nicole. Then the three went to the living room while Nicole and Danielle went up the stairs.

"Wow, it's amazing that we invited Cammie and her family here and to the wedding," Danielle said. "I haven't seen them in a long time."

"I'm telling you, mom," Nicole said, "ever since John and I got together, I didn't expect so many things to come out of the ordinary and I didn't expect to be reunited with Cammie even though I really wanted to."

Then Nicole and Danielle reached the second floor of the house and went into one of the guest rooms. Then they set Cammie, Georgia, and Heather's coats and purses on the bed.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here," Danielle said.

"Except for John's mom," Nicole said. "She should be on her way."

"Oh, right, yes."

Then Nicole and Danielle walked out of the guest room and went down the stairs. As Nicole and Danielle were about to go into the living room, the doorbell rang.

"That must be John's mom right now," Nicole said.

Nicole went over to the door and looked through the peephole and John's mom, Carol, was standing at the doorway. Then Nicole unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi, Carol," Nicole said.

"Hi, Nicole," Carol said hugging Nicole.

"You finally made it. Come in."

Then Carol walked inside and Nicole closed the door.

"Mom, this is Carol, John's mom," Nicole said. "Carol, this is my mom, Danielle."

"Hi, Danielle," Carol said shaking Danielle's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Danielle said. "I must say you raised a wonderful son. John is such a wonderful man and I really appreciate the way he took care of Nicole all this time."

"Well, I thank you for that. Your daughter is wonderful as well. You should hear John in the way he talks about Nicole everytime."

"I can see that. Well, why don't you hand me your coat and your purse and I'll take them upstairs."

"Sure."

Then Carol took off her coat and handed it and her purse to Danielle and Danielle went upstairs.

"Well, Carol, why don't you go ahead to the living room and help yourself to anything," Nicole said.

"Thank you, Nicole," Carol said.

As Carol went into the living room, Nicole just stood knowing that seeing Danielle meeting Carol for the first time made her feel good and also knew that this bridal shower was going to be pleasant.

Several minutes later...

"Okay, girls, gather up," Amy said, "we're gonna play some games."

Then all the guests including Danielle, Nicole's grandmothers Sharon and Moira, Madison, and Nicole's cousin, Sarah gathered around the living room and some of them sat down.

"Okay, the first game we're gonna play is First Kiss," Amy said. "Of course, everyone remembers their first kiss, so Nicole is gonna start telling her story of her first kiss with John and you all will go next about your first kiss with your fiancé or boyfriend. Okay, Nicole, you go first."

"Okay, well, some of you remember my first kiss because it happened at Wrestlemania 21 last year in front of a worldwide audience," Nicole said. "I took a real risk because I professed my love for John and then later, I kissed him. I didn't expect John to sweep me off my feet but that's when I realized that John had the same feelings for me. And backstage, that part wasn't shown, John and I shared another kiss, but this time, it was longer."

"Aw," the guests said as Nicole laughed.

"Okay, who's next?" Amy said.

"I'll go next," Rochelle said raising hand. "Well, as many of know, I'm engaged to Dave Batista and we're getting married in April after Wrestlemania." The guests cheered and applauded. "Thank you very much. Um, my first kiss was on our second date."

"Uh-oh," Nicole said.

"Don't mention it, Nicole." Then everyone laughed. "It was after our second date, we had ice cream at Baskin Robbins, we went back to my hotel room, had a glass of wine, and we danced to the Isley Brothers. Then after I was looking into those beautiful brown eyes of Dave's, we shared that long-awaited kiss."

"Did you either of you slipped a tongue?" Delancey said.

"Delancey! Damn, you got a big mouth."

"Come on, Delancey," Nicole said. "Not in front of Sarah."

"Sorry, Sarah," Delancey said. "I forgot you was here."

"It's okay," Madison said.

"Okay, my turn," Brittany said. "Well, my first kiss was back in September two weeks before Jeff Hardy and I got together. He had an Intercontinental Championship match against Johnny Nitro and Jeff won by disqualification thanks to my archrival Melina. I attacked Melina and after that match, Jeff and I talked back backstage and then without warning, Jeff kissed me. I mean, that took me by surprise."

"Oh, yeah, and Nicole and I saw the whole thing," Tina said.

Then everyone laughed.

After a few more guests told their stories of their first kiss, it was time for the next game. Amy was passing out papers and pencils to everyone.

"Okay, the next game is Wedding Scramble," Amy said. "You have ten minutes to unscramble the following list of necessary wedding ingredients found at both the wedding and reception. The first person who finishes in ten minutes wins, but if the ten minutes are up, the person with the most correct answers wins. Okay, on your mark, get set, go."

The scrambled words on the list were MORGO, GRIN, LDCNAE, RESHUS, TAREGR, SMIEDSIBRAD, STIGF, WORFSEL, KACE, TENBAMS, REBID, and LSATEP.

During the ten minutes, everyone had tried to unscramble the words and some of them had a hard time. After the ten minutes were up...

"I'm done," Tina said standing up.

"Okay, time is up," Amy said. "Let me see what you got, Tina."

Tina walked over to Amy and gave the paper to her. Amy then looked it over and said,

"Girls, it looks like we got a winner. Here are the answers: number one is groom, number two is ring, number three is candle, number four is ushers, number five is garter, number six is bridesmaids, number seven is gifts, number eight is flowers, number nine is cake, number ten is best man, number eleven is bride, and number twelve is petals. Well, the winner of this game is Tina." The guests cheered and applauded. "Go over there and get your prize."

Tina walked over to the presents table and picked up her prize. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. Then Tina opened her prize and it appeared to be a box of Christmas ornaments.

"Oh, wow, Christmas ornaments," Tina said. "I need some more Christmas ornaments. This is nice."

"Alright, time for the next game," Amy said as she passed out some more papers to everyone. "This game is called Complete the Sentence. You have five minutes to do this task. The first person who finishes in five minutes wins, but if the five minutes are up, the person with the most correct answers wins. Okay, on your mark, get set, go."

The incomplete sentences on the list were "A woman's work...," "A happy house...," "Behind every great man...," "A woman's place...," "When the going gets tough...," "A stitch in time...," "My house is...," "The path of true love...," "Variety is...," "Every man's home...," "True love...," "Marriages are...," "A watched pot...," "If the shoe fits...," "A penny saved...," "Home is...," and "Too many cooks..."

During the five minutes, everyone had tried to complete the sentence and surprisingly, all of them had a hard time. After the five minutes were up...

"Okay, time is up," Amy said. "Here are the answers: number one is "A woman's work is never done," number two is "A happy house is full of laughter," number three is "Behind every great man is a successful woman," number four is "A woman's place is in the home," number five is "When the going gets tough, the tough get going or the wife goes shopping," number six is "A stitch in time saves nine," number seven is "My house is your house," number eight is "The path of true love never runs smooth," number nine is "Variety is the spice of life," number ten is "Every man's home is his castle," number eleven is "True love conquers all," number twelve is "Marriages are made in heaven," number thirteen is "A watched pot never boils," number fourteen is "If the shoe fits, wear it," number fifteen is "A penny saved is a penny earned," number sixteen is "Home is where the heart is," and number seventeen is "Too many cooks spoil the tooth."

"Hold on, wait a minute," Ashley said. "Now for number five, I got both the tough get going and the wife goes shopping. Does that count?"

"Yeah, that counts. Okay, everyone, tell me how many you got right."

Everyone said how many answers they had right and it appeared that Samantha's mom, Diana, got the most answers right.

"Well, the winner of this game is Diana," Amy said as the guests cheered and applauded. "Go over there and get your prize."

Diana walked over to the presents table and picked up her prize. She walked back over to the couch and sat down. Then Tina opened her prize and it appeared to be a bottle of wine.

"Oh, wow, a bottle of wine," Diana said. "Thank you very much. I'm going to add this to my collection."

After a couple more games, it was time for Nicole to open her presents.

"Okay, it's time for Nicole to open her presents," Amy said.

Amy went over the presents table and picked up one and gave it to Nicole. Nicole opened it and it was a "A Recipe For A Happy Marriage" frame from Maria.

"Oh, 'A Recipe for A Happy Marriage,'" Nicole said. "Thank you, Maria."

"You're welcome," Maria said.

"Okay, let's see what it says."

1 cup consideration

1 cup courtesy

2 cupfuls flattery carefully concealed

2 cupfuls milk of human kindness

1 gallon faith and trust in each other

2 cupfuls praise

1 small pinch of in-laws

1 reasonable budget; a generous dash of cooperation

3 teaspoons pure extract "I'm sorry"

1 cup of contentment

1 cup each of confidence and encouragement

1 large or several small hobbies

1 cup of blindness to the other's family

Favor with frequent portions of recreation and a dash of happy memories. Stir well and remove any specks of jealousy, temper, or criticism. Sweeten well with generous portions of love and keep warm with a steady flame of devotion. Never serve with a cold shoulder or hot tongue.

"Oh, that is cute. Thanks, again."

"Okay, this one is from Torrie," Amy said as she handed another present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was an engraved crystal plate invitation.

"Oh, this is beautiful," Nicole said. "The wording is exactly the same one as my wedding invitations. Thanks, Torrie."

"You're welcome," Torrie said.

"I know exactly where to put this."

"Okay, here's another one is from aunt Madison," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a personalized signature mat and frame Kit.

"Oh, thank you," Nicole said. "John and I have to have this at the reception."

"You're welcome, Nicole," Madison said. "I knew you would like it."

"Alright, here's one from mom," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a couple of personalized photo pillows.

"Oh, these are cute, mom," Nicole said. "I love them. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nicole," Danielle said. "I thought those would look nice in the bedroom."

"Oh, they will."

"Okay, here's another present from Stacy," Amy said as she handed another present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a box of Heavenly, Halo, and Divine Mist perfume from Victoria's Secret.

"Hey, Victoria's Secret perfume," Nicole said. "I've been wanting to get these. Thanks, Stacy."

"You're welcome," Nicole said. "I was at the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and I just had to buy these perfumes for you the next day because you've been dying to get them."

"Well, thanks for thinking of me. I appreciate it."

"Alright, here's another one is from Brittany," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a collection of navel jewelry from Hollywood Body Jewelry.

"Oh, Brittany, thank you," Nicole said. "I said I needed some new navel jewelry. You remembered."

"Well, it was hard trying to find you a good present and then Matt mentioned...Oh, that happens to be a gift from John and you'll find out what it is in a little bit."

"Well, thank you, Brittany."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, here's another present is from Tina," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a collection of M.A.C. makeup in an leopard pattern aluminum makeup case.

"Oh, M.A.C. cosmetics, my favorite," Nicole said. "Thank you, Tina."

"You're welcome," Tina said.

"Okay, here's another one is from, oh, this one is from Linda Hogan," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

"Ooh, I wonder what it could be," Nicole said.

Nicole opened it and it was a purple sheer mesh split cut teddy from Frederick's of Hollywood.

"Oh, wow," Nicole said as everyone laughed. "I like this, Linda. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Linda said.

"Okay, this one is from Rochelle," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a collection of Victoria's Secret Very Sexy Makeup Ultimate Color Kit.

"Oh, my God, Rochelle, I love you," Nicole said. "I have been wanting to get this from Victoria's Secret. Thank you so much, Rochelle."

"You're welcome, Nicole," Rochelle said. "I knew you was going to appreciate me if I got you this."

"Alright, here's the last one is from Delancey," Amy said as she handed the present to Nicole.

Nicole opened it and it was a white silk & sheer babydoll and ivory Victoria's Secret logo lace underwire babydoll from Victoria's Secret.

"Aw, Delancey, you've always known that I love Victoria's Secret," Nicole said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Delancey said and then she whispered, "and you know those are for your wedding night and honeymoon."

Then everyone laughed.

"I'll remember that," Nicole said. "Thank you."

"Well, Nicole, it just so happens that I have your final present," Danielle said, "and it happens to be from John."

Danielle pulled a small box and gave it to Nicole.

"Well, John is always such a wonder for giving me wonderful presents," Nicole said. "I wonder what he gave me this time."

Nicole opened the box and inside was an 18 carat open squares diamond pendant necklace with emerald gemstone from Tiffany and Co. Nicole began to cry.

"I was right," Nicole said as she showed everyone the necklace.

"Wow, that is so beautiful," Samantha said.

"Yeah, Nicole, you was right," Chantelle said. "John is a wonder for giving you wonderful presents."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

As the bridal shower was winding down, Nicole decided to call John.

John was having his bachelor party in Boston, Massachusetts at King's Back Bay. John invited Nicole's dad, Andrew, the groomsmen who were his brothers Dan, Matt, Sean, and Matt Hardy, and Dave Batista, John's other brother Steve, his dad, John Sr., Bobby Lashley, Jeff Hardy, John's cousin, Marc, who was also his best man, and Samantha's boyfriend, Xavier.

The guys were watching the Denver Nuggets-Boston Celtics basketball game, bowling, and shooting pool.

The guys were continuing playing pool until John's cell phone was ringing. He took it out of his pocket to see Nicole calling.

"Hey, excuse me, guys," John said, "my fiancee's calling me."

"Uh-oh," everyone else said as they laughed.

John walked over to the bar and answered the call.

"Hey, baby," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said. "How the bachelor's party going?"

"It's going pretty well."

"Is my dad keeping an eye on you?"

"Nah, he's being cool with me as always."

"Good."

"So, how's your bridal shower?"

"It's great, it was fun. Thanks for the necklace, I love it."

"You're welcome. Thanks for the watch."

"You're welcome."

Nicole gave John a men's full-size 18K solid gold Geneve Presidential watch.

"So, how was my mom?" John said. "Did you keep her company at the shower?"

"Actually, my mom kept her company the whole time," Nicole said. "She and your mom are really getting along."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Hey, guess what happen earlier today."

"What?"

"Marc picked out an engagement ring for Amy."

"Wait a minute, you mean..."

"Yep, Marc said he's gonna propose to Amy at the reception, with your permission. He's already asked Andrew and Andrew said yes."

"Well, my answer is yes as well."

"Cool."

"Oh, my God, I can't wait to see the look on Amy's face when that happens."

"Trust me, it'll be priceless."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you go back to your bachelor party and I'll see you tomorrow in Richmond, Virginia."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.


	71. The Last Hurrah Before the Big Day

**Chapter 71: The Last Hurrah Before the Big Day **

RAW was in Washington, DC and on that night, there was a battle royal to determine who will face John for the WWE Championship later and Nicole was facing Victoria in a Divas' match.

Nicole was in the locker room at the arena lying on the bench thinking about the wedding which was four days away. Nicole was so happy that the day was finally coming and that she was marrying the man who made her happy and changed her life for the better. If she and John got together sooner, they've would've been married by now. Then Nicole started reminiscing about the night that she almost quit the WWE because of her ex-fiancé, Randy Orton.

(Flashback: March 21, 2005 in Birmingham, Alabama)

"And that is just why I won't listen to all the critics," Randy said onto the microphone. "I won't listen to all the negativity. I have a message for everybody that thinks the Undertaker is going to defeat me. I have a message for everybody that thinks that I'm going to be a victim of the Undertaker's. And that message...is simply...this."

Randy then goes on to drop Stacy Keibler with the RKO and Nicole stood in shock. Randy stood up and looked at Stacy while Nicole was still in shock at what Randy did. Then Nicole stared at Randy and Randy looked at Nicole and she shook her head. Nicole then took off her engagement ring and threw it at Randy and left the ring. Nicole walked up the ramp crying and went to the back. Then some referees come to the ring to help Stacy out and Randy walked out of the ring feeling guilty for what he just did.

Nicole walked through the arena and through the hallway until she reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Candice Michelle, Maria, and Delancey were there.

"Oh, my God, Nicole, I'm so sorry," Candice said.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Nicole said.

Nicole grabbed some clothes and went into the restroom. Then Delancey shook her head.

"That scumbag," Delancey said. "I can't believe he would do this, in front of Nicole. I thought the bastard had changed, but I was wrong."

Nicole was in the restroom and had quickly changed into her clothes. Then Nicole came out of the restroom and put her outfit in her bag. Then she gathered all of her things and was about to leave the Women's Locker Room.

"Nicole, wait," Delancey said as Nicole stood in front of the door not looking at anybody. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"If you need anybody to talk to, we're here for you," Maria said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

Then Nicole came out of the Women's Locker Room and then Randy walked up to her.

"Nicole, wait, let me talk to you," Randy said grabbing Nicole's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Nicole said. "What the hell was that out there? Huh? That was a message to somebody who thinks that you can't beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania? You could've just done something else, but no, it looks like the Legend Killer is back. You know what? If joining Evolution was the biggest mistake of my life, then another big mistake I made was being engaged to an asshole. Don't bother calling me or speaking to me again because it's over."

Nicole walked away and Randy stood there while Delancey, Candice, and Maria saw the whole thing from the Women's Locker Room. Then Delancey slowly closed the dor.

"I hope Nicole's gonna be okay," Delancey said. "I don't wanna see her hurt herself."

"You don't think Nicole's gonna walk to the hotel by herself, don't you?" Maria said.

"She shouldn't. Something could happen to her."

"Well, you should go after her," Candice said.

"I will."

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room and ran after Nicole when Shelton Benjamin ran up to her.

"Hey, Delancey," Shelton said. "Is Nicole all right?"

"No, and she's about to walk to the hotel by herself," Delancey said.

"Here." Shelton handed Delancey a set of car keys to the rental car. "You drive Nicole to the hotel and ask if she can stay with us."

"Thanks, Shelton."

Delancey kissed Shelton on the cheek and ran after Nicole. Delancey went out of the arena and spotted Nicole.

"Nicole, wait," Delancey said as ran up to Nicole. "Nicole, wait. No, I can't let you walk to the hotel by yourself. Come on, Nicole." Nicole stood in silence. "Look, if you want, I'll drive to the hotel so you can get the rest of your things and maybe you can stay with me and Shelton."

"No, Delancey, I don't wanna be a burden to you and Shelton," Nicole said. "I'll be all right. Besides, I need to be alone."

"Okay, well, there's another hotel a few blocks away. I'll take you there."

"Okay."

"Come on."

Then Nicole and Delancey walked to the parking lot and went over to Shelton's rental car. Nicole put her bags in the trunk and she and Delancey got inside. Delancey started the car and drove away.

When Delancey drove to the hotel, she helped Nicole get the rest of her things and Nicole checked out of the hotel.

Then Delancey drove to another hotel and pulled up at the front.

"You want me to go in with you?" Delancey said.

"No," Nicole said shaking her head.

"Okay, well, call me if you need me."

"Okay."

Nicole got out of the car and grabbed her stuff. Then she got inside the hotel, checked in at the desk, got up on the elevator, and went to the top floor. Nicole got out of the elevator and walked down the hallway until she reached her hotel room. Nicole took out her card key, slid it in the lock, opened the door, and Nicole went inside.

As Nicole closed the door, she sat her bags down on the floor, and sat on the floor in front of the bed. Nicole began to cry as she thought about what happened tonight. Then she got up and went to the bathroom. Nicole turned on the shower, took off her clothes, and went into the shower stall.

Nicole just sat in the shower for a few minutes trying to calm her nerves and after a few more minutes, Nicole stepped out of the shower and dried off. Nicole grabbed a robe and put it on and left the bathroom. Then Nicole went over to the bed and laid down. Nicole felt very depressed and she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Then her cell phone rang and Nicole got off the bed and went over to her bag. Nicole took out her cell phone and answered the call without bothering to see who was calling her.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," John Cena said.

"John, hi."

"Hey, I saw what happened on RAW. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm really hurt and depressed right now."

"I'm so sorry, I am. You don't deserve that scumbag anyway. He's a jerk."

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking being engaged to Randy? I thought he had changed. Well, John, guess what? It's over, I'm never gonna talk to him again."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna let you go because I know you need some time for yourself, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay and John?"

"What?"

"Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Nicole smiled at the thought that John Cena called to see if she was okay and Nicole very appeciated for that.

(Back to the present: December 18, 2006 in Washington, DC)

Nicole remembered that night very clearly and she also remembered that she and John talked for the past two weeks before Wrestlemania and he even delivered a teddy bear and yellow roses with the help of Delancey. Now Nicole realized that John Cena was the man in her life she wanted to spend the rest of the life with.

Then Nicole went over to her bag and pulled out a photo album. Nicole opened it and started looking through photos of just her and John. Nicole looked at one photo of her and John at the beach at the Atlantis Resort in August of last year when the two were on vacation with Shelton and Delancey. Then Nicole looked at another photo of her and John at her 25th birthday party in Omaha, Nebraska. Then John walked in the locker room with two bottles of water.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking through our photo album."

John sat next to Nicole and he was looking through the photo album with her.

"Oh, wow, I remember this picture," John said.

John was referring to the picture of him and Nicole in West Newbury, Massachusetts where the "Right Now" video was shot.

"Wow, did we have fun that day or what?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we did," John said.

John and Nicole continued to look through some more pictures until...

"Oh, wow," Nicole said, "now these two pictures I like the most."

Nicole was referring to the pictures of her and John at the Hall of Fame ceremony in Los Angeles last year and the Hall of Fame ceremony in Chicago back in April.

"Wow, Wrestlemania really changed both of our lives, didn't it?" John said.

"Yes, it did," Nicole said. "Before you came here, I was thinking about the night when...you know."

"Yeah."

"And I was thinking about the time you called me to see if I was okay. You were really sweet to keep talking to me everyday and that's when my feelings for you started to come out. Thank you very much for making me feel better."

"Hey, anything for you." John started caressing Nicole's face and Nicole closed her eyes and smiled. "Hey, can I see your laptop computer?"

"Sure."

Nicole closed her photo album and set it down on the floor. Then Nicole took her laptop computer and turned it on and it was loaded. Then Nicole gave her laptop computer to John.

"Can I see your CDs?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Nicole took out five of her CDS and gave them to John. John looked through the CDs until he found one in particular. John clicked on the Windows Media Player and John opened the CD-ROM drive and put the CD in. Then he clicked on a song and pressed play and "The Most Beautiful Girl in the World" by Prince started to play.

"Oh, John," Nicole said as she smiled.

"Come on, let's dance," John said.

Then John and Nicole stood up and started to slow dance.

Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world?

It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl

When the day turns into the last day of all time

I can say I hope you are in these arms of mine

And when the night falls before that day I will cry

I will cry tears of joy 'cause after you all one can do is die, oh, oh

Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world?

Could you be?

It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl

Oh, yes you are

How can I get through days when I can't get through hours?

I can try, but when I do I see you and I'm devoured, oh yes

Who'd allow, who'd allow a face to be soft as a flower? Oh

I could bow and feel proud in the light of this power

Oh yes, oh

Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world?

Could you be?

It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl

Oh, yes you are

And if the stars ever fell one by one from the sky

I know Mars could not be, uh, to far behind

'Cause baby, this kind of beauty has got no reason 2 ever be shy

'Cause honey, this kind of beauty is the kind that comes from inside

Could you be (Could you be) the most beautiful girl in the world?

So beautiful, beautiful

It's plain to see (Plain to see) You're the reason that God made a girl

(Oh, yeah!)

Could you be the most beautiful girl in the world?

Could you be? (You must be...oh yeah)

It's plain to see you're the reason that God made a girl

Oh, yes you are

At the end of the song, John and Nicole kissed passionately.

This was only the beginning especially with what John planned at the beginning of RAW.

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. Nicole was wearing a black one-strap tank top that said "Soon-to-be Mrs. Cena," pink miniskirt, pink suede boots, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a pink split-sleeved midriff top, tan plaid miniskirt, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black daringly low halter top, pink miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The four walked down the ramp as Tina and Brittany were throwing roses to the crowd and they got into the ring. Everyone was pumping up the crowd and even saluted to them and Tina and Brittany were contriving throwing roses to the crowd. Then John asked for a microphone and said,

"Everyone, in just four short days," John said, "I'm going to be married to the hottest, sexiest Diva in the WWE, Nicole Mitchell. Nicole, you and I been through so much this year, but you and I stood strong as always. You've always believed in me and you've always supported me and I'm very happy that I found someone like you and I can't to marry you." Then John and Nicole kissed passionately and the crowd went wild. "Now, Nicole, I've been planning this for quite some time and tonight, I have put together a video package of you and I just for you. I hope you like it."

Then the lights in the arena dimmed down and the Titantron showed a video package of John and Nicole together during their time on RAW and Smackdown along with the song, "I'm So Into You" by Tamia. Nicole was tearing up the whole time. They showed John and Nicole in their two mixed tag team matches and Nicole in her Divas' matches. There was also some clips of Nicole in the DVDs "Vivas Las Divas," "Divas Do New York," and "Eddie's Angels Do California." There were even some clips of John and Nicole celebrating John's wins in his matches.

After the video was over, the lights in the arena came back on and John went over to the side of the ring and grabbed a bouquet of red roses. Then he walked over to Nicole and gave them to her. Nicole then kissed John's cheek and hugged him. Then everyone got out of the ring and they walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, John turned around and raised the WWE Title Belt in the air. Then he and the girls went to the back.

"We'll leave you two alone," Tina said as she and Brittany walked away.

"Thank you, John," Nicole said. "That was...that was so sweet and wonderful. You and I have been through a lot of this year but we've had a lot of good times."

"You're welcome," John said as he took Nicole's hand. "I want us to have a strong and happy relationship and I want to it stay that way."

"I know. You're always making me feel better and you've done a lot to make me happy. I never would've gone through anything and have a great career in the WWE if it wasn't for you."

Then John leaned in on Nicole and kissed her passionately. Nicole smiled as she kissed John back.

Then it was time for the battle royal, the biggest one in RAW history. It went on for about 25 minutes and it came down to Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Lance Cade, Johnny Nitro, Chris Masters, Randy Orton, and Edge

Triple H chokes Lance in the corner and prevents Shawn from being overwhelmed. Johnny and Lance punch Triple H as Chris holds him and Rated RKO goes to eliminate Shawn, but fail to do so. Johnny gets a high knee and Chris is eliminated by Triple H after a facebuster. Then Lance, Johnny, Randy, and Edge team up to dump Triple H. Lance, Rated RKO, and Johnny stare down Shawn in the corner and Shawn jumps at them and starts throwing punches. Shawn eliminates Johnny and nails a flying forearm to Edge.

Shawn hits a couple of atomic drops to Lance and Randy and some right hands to knock them down. Shawn scoop slams Randy and goes to the top. He hits the elbow drop and Edge has disappeared from the ring, but wasn't tossed. Edge gets on the apron, but is superkicked by Shawn. Edge is still in the match and Shawn gets knocked down by Lance and Randy tosses Lance out. Randy sets up for the RKO, but it is blocked. Shawn back body drops Randy from the ring and starts to celebrate, but Edge gets on the apron and pulls him out.

Edge is in the ring celebrating and he leaves the ring with a sick smile on his face as Shawn was in the ring disappointed.

John, Nicole, Tina, and Brittany saw the whole thing in the locker room.

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be interesting," Nicole said. "I'm so glad it's not you and Randy."

"Well, it looks I'm gonna have to face Edge again for the WWE Championship," John said.

"You know we got your back, John," Brittany said putting her hand on John's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Darm, I was really hoping for Shawn Michaels to face you for the WWE Championship," Tina said, "but no, the bastard Edge had to ruin it for him."

"Man, I wonder how DX is gonna react to this," Nicole said.

"Payback, sheer payback," Brittany said, "and I can smell it coming tonight."

"Yeah."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Brittany and Melina. Johnny Nitro's entrance theme played and Melina came out from the curtain with photographers coming out taking pictures of her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp and went into the ring and did her infamous ring entrance. Then Brittany's entrance theme played and Nicole and Tina came out and Brittany came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Tina Alexander and Nicole Mitchell, from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a pink bikini top, pink min-miniskirt, and black net stockings. The three Divas walked down the ramp and went into the ring. Brittany got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her left arm in the air. She got back down and stared at Melina as Nicole and Tina left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Melina locked it up and Melina backed Brittany into the ropes and then Brittany got Melina backed into the ropes and she choked away on Melina with her leg. Brittany then heaved Melina across the ring by the hair and then she kicked Melina while she was down. Brittany whipped Melina into the corner and Melina sprang over Brittany and then rolled her up in a pin for a two count. Melina speared Brittany and then she gave her a number of right hands. Melina gave Brittany a Russian leg sweep and then she pinned her for a two count.

Melina got Brittany up, but Brittany backed her into the corner and nailed a open fist to Melina's chest. Brittany whipped Melina off the ropes and then Brittany gave Melina a side walk slam and a pin for a two count. Brittany choked Melina across the second rope and then Melina gave Brittany a back body drop over the top rope to the outside of the ring. Nicole and Tina were taunting Melina as Brittany shoved Melina to the security wall and Brittany rolled Melina back into the ring. Brittany gave Melina the Big Apple and Brittany then pinned Melina for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Brittany's right arm in the air along with Nicole and Tina and Melina rolled out of the ring. The Chain Gang Diva Squad stared at Melina as Melina stared at them with cold eyes and was talking trash to them. Nicole and Tina raised Brittany's arm in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time WWE Championship match between John and Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Brittany following him. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring. John took off his black "Chain Gang" baseball bat and "Chain Gang: Assault Battalion" t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then John gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

John takes down Edge immediately after a waistlock and John punches Edge and then kicks him down. Edge is whipped into two corners, but Edge blocks a charge and throws John over the top rope. Edge bangs John's head onto the steel steps but John blocks an attempt to do so on the announcers' table. Edge attacks John as he tries to get back in the ring but John hits a neckbreaker by Edge and gets a two count. Edge hits a diving reverse DDT and he gets a two count as well.

Edge takes down John with a headlock but he gets a two count when John's shoulders go down. John stands back up and kicks out and he and Edge bodypress each other in midair and both go down. Edge then has a sleeper hold on John on the mat and John breaks the bodyscissors, but Edge headbutts him before locking in another submission hold. John leans up and pins Edge's shoulders for two but Edge doesn't break the hold. John powers out, but Edge punches him and gets a facelock. John powers out and hits the Throwback knocking both men down. John ducks a punch and whips Edge into the corner.

Edge jumps on the turnbuckle and leaps over a charging John, but John lariats Edge down. John gets the flying shoulderblock and the Blue Thunder Driver but Edge rolls out of the way when John goes for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Edge spears John and goes for the pin, but John gets his hand on the rope. Edge puts John on the top turnbuckle, but John throws him off, and gets a legdrop to the back of Edge's head for a two count. Edge blocks John's back bodydrop, but John hot shots Edge on the top and gets another Blue Thunder Driver before hitting the Fiv Knuckle Shuffle. He goes for the FU, but Edge tries to reverse. John picks him up for an inverted suplex and gets another near fall.

Edge tries to dodge John in the corner, but John is able to get him in the FU position. The referee is knocked down by Edge's feet and Edge gets out. Randy Orton runs in and gives John an RKO. Randy goes out of the ring and gets the referee in the ring and Nicole yells at Randy as Tina and Brittany hold her back. Randy gives Nicole a sick smile as D-Generation X runs down and Triple H Pedigrees Edge as Shawn tosses Randy into the ringpost. Nicole kicks Randy at the side of the head and John makes the cover and the referee recovers to make the three count.

Nicole, Tina, and Brittany get into the ring and Nicole hugs John tightly. She gives John pecks on the lips and John gave the Marine salute to the fans. Then John noticed D-Generation X standing on the ramp and he and the girls left the ring and walked up the ramp towards. John shook D-Generation X's hands and the girls hugged them. John raises the WWE Title belt in the air and poses with DX as Edge has one of his classic boo-hoo faces in the ring with Randy tending to him. Nicole was talking smack to Randy and did the "You can't see me" and the DX Crotch Drop to him. Then John, D-Generation X, and the Chain Gang Squad walked up the ramp to the back.

"Thank you, guys, so much," Nicole said.

"No problem," Triple H said. "Happy wedding."

Then Triple H walked away.

"Hey, see you two lovebirds on Friday," Shawn said as he walked away.

Then Nicole hugged John.

"Oh, thank God you're still the WWE Champion," Nicole said. "I can't believe my ex-fiancé showed up and almost cost you the title. I think he was trying to get back at me and make me feel bad before my wedding."

"But as I expected," Brittany said. "D-Generation X showed up and get their revenge."

"Yeah, we all saw that coming," Tina said.

"So, now we can all relax and get ready for Friday," John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

But the night wasn't over yet because Nicole was facing Victoria later and Jonathan Coachman just made a blockbuster announcement that John and D-Generation X was gonna face Rated RKO and Umaga.

A little later, it was time the Divas' match between Nicole and Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

Victoria walked down the ramp with her clipboard and walked around the ring. She set the clipboard on the announcers' table and went into the ring. The clipboard contained the names of Candice Michelle, Maria, and Torrie Wilson with checks to their names as opponents Victoria defeated in the past three weeks. Nicole and Mickie James were on that list. Victoria stood waiting for Nicole to come out and Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a white graffiti print sleeveless t-shirt with a solid black back, black pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Nicole walked the ramp and got into the ring. She stared at Victoria as the referee called for the bell.

Victoria took early control and placed Nicole on the top rope. She brought them both to the mat with a sky high superplex for a near fall. Nicole came back with a series of quick pin attempts, but Victoria eventually used a drop toehold to send Nicole crashing face-first into the bottom turnbuckle. Victoria followed with a back suplex and a European uppercut to the back of the head and Victoria tried to put Nicole away with a running knee lift in the corner, but Nicole moved out of the way.

Nicole came back with a cross body block and a series of clotheslines, followed by a hurricanrana. Victoria tried to regain control with a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam, but Nicole countered into a modified Cenasphere. Nicole then went for the NDM, but Victoria countered and hung Nicole stomach-first across the top rope. Victoria tried to land a kick to Nicole's face but Nicole moved out of the way and Victoria nailed a clothesline getting Nicole off the apron. Victoria got Nicole back into the ring and Victoria tried to execute the Widow's Peak but Nicole got out of it. Victoria tried to charge at Nicole but Nicole nailed the X Factor for the win.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Nicole's arm in the air and Nicole got out of the ring and grabbed Victoria's clipboard. Nicole got back in the ring and took the paper and tore it into pieces. She stuffed the paper in Victoria's mouth and Victoria tried to choke out of it as Nicole left the ring. Nicole walked up the ramp and as she went to the top, Nicole turned around to see Victoria looking at her crazy. Nicole blew the kiss at Victoria and went to the back. When Nicole came out of the entrance to the arena, she saw Mickie James clapping for her.

"Great job, Nicole," Mickie said.

"Thanks," Nicole said. "Well, thank God I didn't get a check next to mine. I gotta thank John for training me hard for this match."

"Hey, he has been training you hard to become a three-time Women's Champion."

"You got that right."

"Hey, I got a present for you and don't worry, it's not what you think."

"I would hope not."

"Come on."

Nicole and Mickie walked through the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Mickie then picked up Nicole's present which was a giant pink teddy bear wearing a t-shirt that said "Nicole Mitchell-Cena" with a red heart.

"Oh, Mickie, that is so sweet," Nicole said taking the bear. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Mickie said. "Well, if I don't see you for the rest of the night, have a great wedding day."

"Thanks, Mickie."

Then Nicole and Mickie hugged each other and Nicole left the Women's Locker Room.

Nicole was walking down the hallway to the locker room and when she reached there, she got inside and John, Tina, and Brittany were there.

"Hey, baby, great job out there," John said.

"Thanks," Nicole said.

"Hey, I've seen that bear before," Tina said. "It was in the Women's Locker Room."

"Well, Mickie James bought this for me."

"She did?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, she did. It was so sweet of her. I guess Mickie's now in her normal state."

"Yeah, she's probably no longer psycho."

"Hey, Nicole, guess who's going out to the ring right now," John said.

"Who?"

"Kevin Federline."

"Ugh! I wonder what he's gonna say."

"Well, let's see," Brittany said.

Brittany turned on the TV and Jim Ross was standing in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Jim said, "certainly Kevin Federline is a man that evokes a great deal of emotion from all of us. Some people say that Mr. Federline indeed does deserve the moniker of world's most hated man. I know that Jimmy Kimmel had a lot of fun showing Kevin Federline getting FU'ed by John Cena. Conan O'Brien on NBC used Mr. Federline's album as a source of comedic material. Now there are some that say Mr. Federline is misunderstood, that Mr. Federline is an artist expressing himself, that he's an artist and only wants to entertain. Rightly or wrongly, I have had and said my opinion regarding Mr. Federline, but let's hear from the man himself. Ladies and gentlemen, the man that will face John Cena on New Years night right here on RAW, please welcome, K-Fed, Kevin Federline."

Then Kevin Federline's music played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Jim gave him a microphone.

"That's a nice introduction, J.R.," Kevin said as Jim left the ring, "but let's face it. You hate K- Fed, all of you people can't stand K-Fed. Well, that's alright because I'm not K-Fed. K-Fed is a persona that the media made up so that they can take their pictures and make their jokes and all you people brought into it. None of you people know the real Kevin Federline, but I'm gonna give you a hint. The real Kevin Federline never backs down from a challenge. The real Kevin Federline overcomes every obstacle put in front of him. And the real Kevin Federline takes pride in shocking the world. That's exactly what I'm gonna do when I meet Cena in the ring. January 1st, K-Fed is dead. Kevin Federline will be whooping Cena's ass. 2007 is a new year, so you can make all your jokes because New Year's Day, I'm the one's gonna be laughing. Oh, yeah, and Cena, my name is not K-Fed. It's Kevin Federline, bitch. I want some and I'm gonna get some."

"Oh, Sylvester Stallone would be so proud if you shut K-Fed up," Brittany said back in the locker room.

"Most definitely," Nicole said. "I got so much respect for Mr. Rocky Balboa himself for praising you."

"Hey, it's all gonna be good on New Year's Day," John said.

"Yeah," Tina said.

"I gotta take a quick shower," Nicole said.

Then Nicole went to the restroom.

A little later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John and D-Generation X versus Rated RKO and Umaga. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John started against Randy and John used his brawling style to take early control and scored with a Fisherman suplex. Nicole was taunting Randy for what happened earlier and Shawn tagged in and hit a knife edge chop and a series of punches. Randy came back with a series of punches of his own and tagged in Edge. Shawn quickly regained momentum and chopped Edge in the corner and Randy tagged back in eventually, but Shawn again regained control with ease and connected with a flying forearm. Umaga came into the ring illegally and blasted Shawn in the back of the head. He then got the legal tag and continued to dominate.

Edge tagged in and kept Shawn in the corner and The Edge taunted the crowd and scored with a running shoulder thrust in the corner. Edge tried for a clothesline, but Shawn countered and hit a back suplex. Umaga and Triple H got the tags and Triple H hit a facebuster and a series of clothesline to knock Umaga off his feet. Umaga got back up and regained complete control of the match, but John battled him to the outside and John and Umaga brawled to the back. Meanwhile, Edge tossed Triple H into the steel steps and blasted him in the head with a steel chair.

The referee ended the match and Rated-RKO hit a double RKO on Shawn onto a steel chair. Triple H, who was busted open, tried to grab his sledgehammer and come to Shawn's aid but Edge gave him a baseball slide that sent him flying onto the announce table. Randy later punched Triple H in the head repeatedly and Edge then gave Triple H the one-man conchairto. Randy gave him one, too and Rated-RKO taunted both members of D-Generation X. A bunch of referees came down to prevent Shawn from receiving a series of conchairtos and Rated-RKO left the ring extremely confident, while medics treated the fallen members of D-Generation X. Many people would speculate that Nicole did the right thing by ending her engagement to Randy Orton last year if she knew Randy would be this psychotic.

After RAW was over, John, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy went back to the hotel and John and Nicole were sitting on the floor behind the bed enjoying their usual nice, quiet evening with strawberries and whipped cream.

"Well, Nicole, this is it," John said. "In just four days, we're going to be husband and wife."

"Yes, we are," Nicole said. "I still can't believe we finally made it. I mean, I've waited my entire life for this and now, it's finally happening. My dad's gonna walk me down the aisle, all of our friends are gonna be there, and hell, Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People Magazine and E! News is gonna be there. Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, it is. I gotta tell you, Nicole, I've earned a lot of in my four and a half years in the WWE and I'm so glad that you were there to support me and make me a happy man. I can't stop saying that but it's true."

"You've been there for me, too. I don't think I would've gone through the next year and a half if it wasn't for you. I got a great career in the WWE and a great career in music and you got a great career in both besides doing a movie. The reason our relationship is so strong is because of the love, support, and respect we have and I want us to keep it that way."

John smiled and he and Nicole shared a long, passionate kiss. Then they both stood up and John picked up Nicole. John carried Nicole to the side of the bed and gently laid her there. Then John climbed on top of Nicole and started kissing her lips. Then John moved down to Nicole's neck and Nicole moaned. Nicole had her hands all over John's back and she took off John's boxers along with her legs. Then John took off Nicole's pink cami and boyshorts and the two began to make love.

XXX

The next morning at about 5:00am, Nicole woke up in John's arms with her head on his chest in the hotel room. She looked up at him and smiled and Nicole then slowly moved John's right arm from around her waist and she slowly got out of bed. Nicole then went to the bathroom, grabbed a white robe hanging from the door, and put it on covering her naked body since she and John made love last night. She then walked over to the sliding glass door to the balcony, slowly opened it, and went outside closing it a little.

She walked over to the ledge and leaned on it as she enjoyed the view of Washington, DC. Nicole was thinking about everything that happened in a year and eight months. Nicole was extremely happy about the upcoming wedding on Friday and everything else including John. After a few minutes, Nicole went back inside the hotel room and closed the sliding glass door. Nicole walked over to the bed and John was still sleeping. Nicole took off her robe dropping it to the floor and climbed back into bed. She felt John wrapping his arms around and Nicole smiled and fell asleep as she was dreaming of her upcoming wedding day.


	72. John and Nicole’s Wedding Day: Part 1

**Well, this is it. The final three chapters are three parts of the wedding and I even changed the summary. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 72: John and Nicole's Wedding Day (Getting Ready)**

Four days later...

After eight months of planning and waiting, John and Nicole's wedding day has finally arrived.

Nicole was sleeping peacefully in her bed at the Boston Marriott Cambridge hotel where the reception was held. And then at 6:00am, the alarm clock went off. She was staying with Amy and their parents were next door. Nicole turned off the alarm clock and she finally woke up along with Amy.

"Mmm, good morning soon-to-be Mrs. Cena," Amy said as she turned on the lamp.

"Good morning," Nicole said.

"So are you happy that today is the big day?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, my God, I can't believe that today has finally arrived. I can't wait."

"Well, get up, take a shower, and get dressed. We got a big day ahead of us. Let's go."

Nicole and Amy got out of the bed and Nicole went into the bathroom. Nicole turned on the shower, took off her pink and red stripe Victoria's Secret tank top and Pink vintage grey stripe pants, and went into the shower stall.

After a few minutes, Nicole stepped out of the shower and dried off. Nicole grabbed a robe and put it on and left the bathroom when she saw Amy at the table with a couple of vases of white and red roses.

"Hey, Nicole, you got some roses delivered," Amy said as Nicole walked over to her.

"Well, I know one of the vases is from John," Nicole said, "but who could the other vase be from?"

"I don't know."

Nicole took the card out from the white roses and opened it. Then Nicole began to read.

"_Happy wedding day to my darling daughter. All my love, your father_.' Oh, it's from dad."

"Oh, that's sweet," Amy said.

Then Nicole took the card out from the red roses and opened it. Then Nicole began to read.

"To my beautiful wife-to-be, I can't wait to say 'I do' to you. Love, John."

"Oh, that's romantic," Amy said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Well, I'm about to take my shower."

"Okay."

Then Amy went to the bathroom.

Nicole walked over to the chair and sat down. She grabbed her purse and took out her diary. Nicole began to write an entry.

"December 22nd. Dear Diary, Well, this is it. In about seven hours, I'm going to become Mrs. John Cena. I can't believe that my wedding day is finally here eight months after I got engaged at Wrestlemania 22. I kept my cool and remained strong and hung in there not only for myself,. But for John. John is everything I want in a guy: hot, sexy, strong, sweet, caring, respectful, and very generous. I should've followed my heart back in November 2004, but now, my heart belongs to John. John is the reason my life has turned over a new leaf, John is the reason I've been so happy, and John is the reason our relationship has been so strong without a fight or argument. I am so lucky and most girls would kill to get John to be their man, but I'm the lucky one. There's nothing else to say but I love him and I can't wait to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him."

Nicole put her diary back in her purse and she took out her wedding invitation that she was going to put in her wedding memory album. It was the bright white invitation with embossed pearl roses on two corners and the writing was red. It said,

Because you have shared in their lives

by your friendship and love

the honour of your presence is requested

at the affirmation of the wedding vows of

Nicole Dawn Mitchell

and

John Felix Anthony Cena

on Friday, the twenty-second of December

Two thousand and six

at two o'clock

Trinity Boston Church

206 Claredon Street

Boston, Massachusetts

Then Nicole held onto the reception card that was the same design and color as the wedding invitation and it said,

The pleasure of your company

is requested at the

wedding reception of

Nicole Dawn Mitchell

and

John Felix Anthony Cena

Friday, the twenty-second of December

immediately following the ceremony

Boston Marriott Cambridge

Nicole smiled as she knew this day would be one day she would never forget.

At around 7:00am, Nicole and Amy left their hotel room wearing red and pink sweatsuits and black tank tops that said "Bride" and "Maid of Honor." The girls went next door to their parents' hotel room, Amy knocked on the door, and a minute later, Andrew opened the door.

"Well, hello," Andrew said, "good morning."

"Good morning, dad," Amy said as she kissed her dad's cheek and went inside the hotel room.

"Good morning, Nicole."

"Good morning, dad," Nicole said as she kissed her dad's cheek and went inside the hotel room.

Then Andrew closed the door.

"Good morning, mom," Nicole said as she walked over to Danielle and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Nicole," Danielle said. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm a little nervous but I'm happy."

"We all are," Andrew said walking up to his family. "We've been looking forward to this since the day you were born."

Then everyone laughed.

"Well, your father ordered some room service for us, so why don't we all sit down?" Danielle said.

"Goodie," Amy said.

Then the family sat down for a nice, warm breakfast.

After a few minutes, Trish, Rochelle, Ashley, Delancey, and Samantha were walking down the hallway of the hotel to meet with Nicole and Amy in their parents' hotel room. Dave, Matt, Connor and Logan left at 7:00am to go to West Newbury, Massachusetts to meet with John, Marc, and the rest of the groomsmen at John's dad's house. Connor was going to be an usher along with John's brother, Steve, and Logan was going to be a ring bearer. When the bridesmaids reached Nicole's parents' hotel room, Trish knocked on the door and a minute later, Andrew opened the door.

"Hello, ladies," Andrew said as the bridesmaids walked inside the hotel room and Andrew closed the door.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said getting up from the chair.

"Hey," the bridesmaids said.

"So, are you ready to get your hair done?" Samantha said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said, "but first, I wanna give you girls your gifts before we leave."

Nicole and Danielle went to the closet and gave the bridesmaids and Amy their gifts. The bridesmaids and Amy were given a crystal initial handbag purse, a personalized jewelry case, a butterfly compact mirror, a heart charm watch bracelet, and a personalized makeup brush set.

"Oh, wow, this is great," Trish said. "Thank you, Nicole."

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"I guess we're gonna need these purses for the wedding, huh?" Ashley said.

"Yep, I guess so," Amy said.

"Cool," Delancey said.

"Well, thanks, Nicole, this is nice," Rochelle said. "How about we get these in our rooms and then we'll leave?"

"Okay," Nicole said.

A few minutes later at around 8:00am, Nicole, Amy, and the bridesmaids went to Lord and Lady's Hair Salon at CambridgeSide Galleria and went inside. The girls had their nails done yesterday at a spa before the wedding rehearsal.

"Hi, ladies," one of the hairstylists said, "I'm Claire, welcome to Lord and Lady's Hair Salon."

"Hi, Nicole Mitchell," Nicole said shaking Claire's hand. "This is my maid of honor, my sister Amy, and my bridesmaids, Trish Stratus, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, and Ashley Massaro from the WWE, and Samantha Jackson from the St. Louis Rams Cheerleaders."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Amy said.

"Well, Nicole, I want to congratulate you on your big day and we'll be able to hook you and your girls up in no time."

"Thanks, Claire," Nicole said.

"Okay, why don't you all follow me and we'll get started."

"Let's go."

After a half-hour, the girls were under the hair dryer and Nicole decided to call John. Nicole took the cell phone out of her purse and dialed John's number. Nicole waited for John to pick up and after a few rings, John answered the call.

"Hello?" John said calling from his dad's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said.

"Hey, baby. How you doing?"

"I am doing great. I can't stop smiling because I'm excited about today."

"Me too. Where are you?"

"At the salon getting my hair done."

"Alright."

"Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome. I just had to brighten your day this morning."

"Well, you did just that and I love you for that."

"I love you too."

"Well, I'm gonna let you go and I'll see you at the church."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

After two and a half hours, Nicole, Amy, and the bridesmaids were finally done.

"Okay, Nicole, we're finished," Claire said.

Claire spun Nicole in her chair around and Nicole looked in the mirror to see her hair in big curls and part of it was in a ponytail in the back with the rest of it hanging down. It was same for the bridesmaids but Amy's hair was left down.

"Oh, wow," Nicole said. "Thank you, Claire."

"You're welcome. You have an amazing day."

"You too."

At around 11:00am, Nicole, Amy, and the bridesmaids arrived back at the hotel and they were in Nicole and Amy's room getting dressed. Then at 11:30am, the photographer arrived along with Danielle. The photographer left John's dad's house at 9:30am after taking pictures there. The two walked down the hallway to Nicole and Amy's room and when they reached there, Danielle knocked on the door and a minute later, Amy opened the door.

"Hi, mom, you look so great," Amy said. "Come on in."

Danielle was wearing a grey and silver empire dress and jacket.

Then Danielle and the photographer walked inside and Amy closed the door.

"Hi, I'm Jenna from Photography Lukas," Jenna said. "I'm here to take the pre-wedding photos."

"Good, you're right on time," Nicole said.

Then Jenna began to take some pictures and she already got Nicole in her strapless organza A-line bridal gown with shirred bodice, beaded lace, and split back.

"Okay, Nicole, let me help you with your makeup," Amy said.

Nicole sat down in the chair as Amy prepared to put on some makeup. Jenna took a picture of Amy putting on rose lipstick on Nicole's lips and waterproof mascara on Nicole's eyelashes. Jenna took another picture of Nicole smiling at Amy and thanking her.

"Okay, time to put the veil on," Amy said.

Amy grabbed the crystal and pearl fingertip veil and put it on Nicole as Jenna took a picture of that.

"Alright, here is your something old," Danielle said walking up to Nicole with a faux pearl teardrop necklace. "I wore this necklace when I married your father and I'm sure it'll look great on you."

"Thank you, mom," Nicole said as Danielle put the necklace on around Nicole's neck.

Jenna took a picture of that and Jenna took another picture of Nicole smiling at Danielle and thanking her by kissing her cheek.

"Well, I got my something new," Nicole said walking over to the nightstand and picking up a pair of faux pearl teardrop earrings. "These earrings to go with this necklace."

Then Jenna took a picture of Nicole putting on her earrings.

"Well, Nicole, here's your something borrowed," Amy said walking up to Nicole with a pearl bracelet with a diamond heart. "This is the lucky bracelet dad gave me when I graduated from high school and I'm sure it'll bring you luck."

Then Jenna took a picture of Amy putting the bracelet on around Nicole's left wrist.

"And here's your something blue," Samantha said holding a blue rose applique garter as everyone laughed.

Samantha walked over to Nicole and gave her the garter. Then Nicole sat down on the chair and put the garter on while Jenna took a picture of her.

"Well, everything's complete," Nicole said. "Now I got to give away the flowers."

Nicole gave Amy, Trish, Rochelle, Ashley, Delancey, and Samantha a bouquet of red roses out of the box and Jenna took a picture of that and even got a picture of Nicole with the bridesmaids together.

"Well, this is it," Nicole said. "I wanna say thank you for putting up with me in planning this wedding for eight months..." Everyone laughed, "...and I have to say that this is day will be one day I will not forget because of all your help, love, and support."

"You're welcome, Nicole," Trish said.

"We're happy to be part of your wedding," Ashley said.

"Thank you, Nicole," Rochelle said.

"Yes, thank you," Delancey said.

"You're welcome," Nicole said.

"Well, are we all ready?" Danielle said.

"Yes, we are," Amy said.

"Well, let's go."

Then the ladies left Nicole and Amy's hotel room and Nicole and Danielle went next door to Danielle and Andrew's hotel room with Jenna following them. Danielle knocked on the door and a minute later, Andrew opened the door wearing his U.S. Marine General uniform.

"Hello," Andrew said.

"Hello," Danielle said.

"Wow, Nicole, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Nicole said.

"We're ready," Danielle said.

"Okay," Andrew said.

"Alright, Nicole, I'll see you at the church."

"Okay," Nicole said.

Nicole kissed Danielle on the cheek as Jenna took a picture of that and took another picture of Nicole and her parents.

Then everyone including the bridesmaids and Amy took the elevator downstairs to the lobby and got out.

As everyone got out of the hotel, there was already a pandemonium of fans with signs and cameras across the street and photographers and camera crews from Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People Magazine, and E! News in front of the hotel. Danielle and the bridesmaids got into the 20 passenger while Cadillac Escalade limosuine and Nicole and Andrew got into the 1960 Rolls Royce and at 12:30pm, everyone took off.


	73. John and Nicole’s Wedding Day: Part 2

**Chapter 73: John and Nicole's Wedding Day (The Ceremony)**

At about 11:00am, Nicole and Andrew arrived in the Rolls Royce and Danielle, Amy, and the bridesmaids arrived in the limousine at the Trinity Boston Church. John, his dad, his brothers, Dave, Matt, Connor, and Logan arrived at the church a half hour earlier. There was also another pandemonium of fans with signs and cameras across the street and photographers and camera crews from Entertainment Tonight, Access Hollywood, Extra, the Insider, People Magazine, and E! News in front of the church.

Everyone got out of the cars and went inside the side of the church. They went through the hallway of the church until they reached the ready room and went inside. Andrew closed the door.

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting day," Nicole said. "There's cameras and fans and in about an hour, I'm going to be married. Oh, my God, I'm getting nervous now."

"Don't worry, Nicole," Amy said walking over to Nicole and putting her hands on Nicole's shoulders. "Everything is going perfect so far, so there's no need to be nervous."

"You're right."

"Yeah, but those cameras and fans out there," Trish said, "are there gonna be any cameras inside the church?"

"Yes, and Vince has given them an ultimanium to be on their best behavior."

"Wow, you and John been on The Today Show, TRL, and Extra prior to this day," Samantha said, "so what more could you ask for?"

"Just to spend the rest of my life with John, that's all."

"That's exactly how I feel with Dave," Rochelle said.

"I can see that," Ashley said.

"So, I wonder what John and the boys are doing in the other room?" Delancey said.

"Probably feeling the same wedding day jitters as Nicole," Andrew said. "Well, John, of course."

Then everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that today will be perfect especially with everything that's happening outside," Danielle said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Meanwhile, in the other ready room, John was looking out the window and was holding the small jewelry box in his hand that had the wedding ring inside. John opened the box and looked at the solid 18K gold plain dome 5mm wedding band with a smile on his face. Then Dave walked up to John.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Hey," John said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm cool."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Hey, you're a lucky man to have Nicole in your life. I mean, during my time in Evolution, I not only saw Nicole as my friend, I saw her as my second little sister. I mean, she's always got a good heart and she never hid her feelings."

"Yeah, well, I kinda saw that when I first met her and I think that she didn't wanna risk that when she was in Evolution."

"Well, she's not the First Lady of Evolution anymore, she's your Princess of Thuganomics."

"Yeah."

"Hey, John, you just keep doing what you're doing and continue to make Nicole happy."

"I will. Thanks, Dave."

Then John and Dave hugged each other.

At 1:30pm, the guests arrived in the 24 passenger limo-coaches.

John and Nicole invited from RAW: Ric Flair and his son David, Jeff Hardy, Brittany, her mom Olivia, and her sister Alexis, Tina, her dad Maurice, her mom Michelle, her brothers Christian and Evan, and her boyfriend Robbie, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Lillian Garcia, Todd Grisham and his girlfriend, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Vince McMahon and his wife Linda, his son Shane, his daughter, Stephanie, and his granddaughter Aurora, Jim Ross, Ron Simmons, Candice Michelle and her husband Ken, Hulk Hogan and his wife Linda, his daughter Brooke, and his son Nick, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and his wife Dany and his daughter Simone, and Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca, his son Cameron, and his daughter Cheyenne.

From Smackdown: Chris Benoit and his wife Nancy, his sons Daniel and David, and his daughter Megan, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Scotty 2 Hotty, Layla, Jillian Hall, Tony Chimel, Michael Cole, Theodore Long, Steve Romero, Rey Mysterio and his wife Angie, his son Dominic, and his daughter Aaliyah, the Undertaker, and Josh Matthews.

And from ECW: CM Punk, Bobby Lashley, Rob Van Dam and his wife Sonya, Justin Roberts, Joey Styles, Tazz and his wife and son, and Tommy Dreamer.

Other guests included the rest of John and Nicole's family, next-door twin neighbors Caleb and Kyle, Cammie and her mom Georgia, her sister Heather, and her boyfriend Ted, Stacy Keibler and her boyfriend Geoff Stults, the hosts of the Best Damn Sports Show Period Chris Rose, John Salley, Rodney Peete, and Rob Dibble, Rochelle's mom Janet, Janet's co-worker Jennifer, and Rochelle's half-brother Taylor, Samantha's mom Diana, and her boyfriend Xavier, Marc's mom and sister, Trish's husband Ron, Delancey's parents Steven and Chantelle, Ashley's family, Dave's family, and other countless friends and relatives of John and Nicole and others.

Everyone got out of the limo-coaches and Tina, Brittany, and Jeff Hardy saw Rey Mysterio and his family walking out of the bus.

"Hey, Robbie," Tina said, "we'll be right back."

"Okay," Robbie said.

Then Tina, Brittany, and Jeff walked over to Rey.

"Hey, Rey," Tina said.

"Hey, Tina," Rey said as Tina hugged him. "What's up, everyone?"

"Hey," Jeff and Brittany said.

"How's your knee?" Brittany asked.

"My knee's doing all right," Rey said. "I'll be able to be back on my feet around Wrestlemania time."

"That's great," Jeff said.

Then Bobby Lashley came forward.

"What's up, everyone?" Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," Tina, Brittany, and Jeff said.

"Rey, long time no see. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Rey said as he slapped hands with Bobby.

"Man, it's kinda crazy, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Jeff said. "It's pandemonium out here."

"It sure is," Tina said.

"Oh, Bobby, there some people I want you to meet," Brittany said as she asked her mother, Olivia, and her sister, Alexis, to come and they did. "Bobby, this is my mom, Olivia, and my sister, Alexis. Mom, Alexis, this is Bobby Lashley, Delancey's boyfriend."

"Oh, hi," Olivia said as she shook Bobby's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Bobby said.

"God, it's really nice to meet you," Alexis said. "Delancey sure was right about you at Nicole's bridal shower. You sure are handsome in person."

"Why, thank you, Alexis."

"And this is Rey Mysterio," Tina said.

"Hi, Rey, nice to meet you," Olivia said as she shook Rey's hand

"You too," Rey said.

"Well, shall we go in?" Jeff said.

"Let's go," Bobby said.

Everyone walked up the steps and got into the church. When they got inside, the place was decorated with the white bows and red rose bouquets on the pews, the white pearlized balloon hearts hanging in the back where the TV cameras and photographers were, and the altar with the arch and cascading flower stands were also decorated with white bows and bouquets of red roses.

When everyone sat down, there was a program with white roses on the cover and "Our Wedding" on it. Inside the program, it said,

The Marriage Celebration of

Nicole Dawn Mitchell

and

John Felix Anthony Cena

Friday, December 22nd, 2006

2;00 p.m.

Trinity Boston Church

Prelude

Seating of the Mother..."My Heart Will Go On"

Processional..."Can You Feel the Love Tonight"

Giving of the Bride

Exchange of Wedding Vows

Exchange of Rings

Pronouncement of Marriage

Presentation of Mr. and Mrs. John Cena

Recessional..."The Time of My Life"

"We would like to thank our family and friends for helping us celebrate this

special day. We ask that you keep us in your prayers as we begin our new

life together."

**The Wedding Party**

**Parents of the Bride**

Andrew and Danielle Mitchell

**Grandparents of the Bride**

Moira Mitchell

Alexander and Sharon Pollack

**Parents of the Groom**

John Cena

Carol Cena

**Minister**

Anne B. Bonnyman

**Maid of Honor**

Amy Mitchell...Sister of the Bride

**Bridesmaids**

Patricia Stratigias...Friend of the Bride

Ashley Massaro... Friend of the Bride

Samantha Jackson...Friend of the Bride

Delancey Scott... Friend of the Bride

Rochelle Kennedy... Friend of the Bride

**Best Man**

Marc Predka...Cousin of the Groom

**Groomsmen**

Dan Cena...Brother of the Groom

Matthew Hardy...Friend of the Groom

Matt Cena...Brother of the Groom

Sean Cena...Brother of the Groom

David Batista...Friend of the Groom

**Ringbearer**

Logan Mitchell...Cousin of the Bride

**Ushers**

Steve Cena...Brother of the Groom

Connor Mitchell...Cousin of the Bride

About a half hour later, it was time for the ceremony to start. Danielle, along with Logan, walked back inside the women's ready room after she told John, Marc, and the groomsmen to be present at the altar.

"Okay, it's time," Danielle said.

"You ready, Nicole?" Andrew said.

"Oh, yeah," Nicole said as she took a deep breath.

"Well, let's go," Amy said.

Then Nicole, Amy, Andrew, Danielle, Logan, and the bridesmaids left the ready room.

They walked through the church until they reached the double doors where Connor and Steve were. Inside the church, John, Marc, the groomsmen, and the reverend were standing at the altar.

Steve and Connor opened the doors and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion played in the background as the prelude. Danielle walked down the aisle and sat in the front pew on the left. The ushers then rolled up the aisle runner and then the song switched to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John as the processional. The ushers opened the doors again and Trish and Dan came out first followed by Ashley and Matt Hardy, Samantha and John's brother, Matt, Delancey and Sean, and Rochelle and Dave every four steps. Then Amy walked down the aisle herself followed by Logan.

The reverend asked the guests to stand up and Nicole and Andrew came out arm-in-arm. The two slowly walked down the aisle as everyone smiled at them. Then Nicole noticed John standing at the altar and she smiled at him. John smiled at Nicole as she and her dad stopped at the front pew.

"Who is bringing John to be united to Nicole?" The reverend asked.

"Her mother and I," Andrew said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, are you willing now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Nicole and John with your concern?"

"We are," Andrew and Danielle said.

Andrew lifted Nicole's veil and Nicole kissed Andrew's cheek and she walked up the steps to join John at the altar.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God," the reverend said, "and in the presence of friends and family to celebrate one of life's greatest relationships–the mystical union between man and woman which we call marriage. As we join John and Nicole in this marriage, let us search out hearts for the wisdom of this covenant, which has from ancient times been expressed with those ideas that come from the heart. Ideas like love, loyalty, trust, fidelity, and forgiveness. Let s also decide to share our knowledge of these things with them as they start this journey together. Into this holy estate these two people come now to be joined together. If any of you can show just because why they may be not be lawfully married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody objected. "You may now share your vows with each other. Nicole, you may go first."

Amy handed Nicole the piece of paper that had Nicole's vows written on them. Nicole took the paper and then handed her bouquet of flowers to Amy.

"John," Nicole said, "when you and I first met, I grew an instant attraction to you, but I hid my feelings for you because I was with someone else at that time. But months later, that someone else nearly ruined my life and I was about to quit until you stopped me and saved me. When you and I were talking more and more each day, that's when my feelings for you were starting to come out and I fell instantly in love with you. I felt so alive when you revealed your feelings to me..." Nicole began to cry, "...it came to the point that my life started over again because of you. From the beginning, you gave me everything and my life became so good that I realized you were the one I've been looking for. John, you're very caring, generous, respectful, supportive, and so strong, and I love you so much. I wanna say thank you for making me the happiest woman alive and I can't wait to continue our journey together and spend the rest of my life with you."

Amy gave some tissue to Nicole and Nicole wiped her tears.

"John?" The reverend said as Marc handed John the piece of paper that had John's vows written on them.

"Nicole, or should I say Nicky?" John said as everyone laughed. "Nicole, I have earned a lot in my life, but the one thing that would make my life complete is for someone to share my life with and that is you. The night that I first met you, I couldn't help but admire your beauty and strength. You've been on my mind all this time until the night you professed your love for me. It was the beginning of a long-awaited relationship that I've been wanting for so long. You are my biggest fan, my best friend, my lover, and my biggest supporter. Everytime I do something good, you're always right here beside me and you're always so proud of me. You're so strong, confident, and loving and you always find a better way. I love you so much and I do wanna spend the rest of my life with you.

"John, will you take Nicole Dawn Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Nicole, will you take John Felix Anthony Cena to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Nicole said.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows John and Nicole have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Nicole and John who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. John, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring," John said.

"John, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. "

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love."

"With it, I wed you..."

"With it, I wed you..."

"...and give you my body, soul, and heart."

"...and give you my body, soul, and heart."

Then John placed the ring on Nicole's finger.

"Nicole, what token do you give of the vows you have made?" The reverend said.

"A ring," Nicole said.

"Nicole, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. "

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love."

"With it, I wed you..."

"With it, I wed you..."

"...and give you my body, soul, and heart."

"...and give you my body, soul, and heart."

Then Nicole placed the ring on John's finger.

"For as much as you consented together in holy wedlock," the reverend said, "and have witnessed the same before God and these friends, and have pledges your faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by giving and receiving rings; By the powers vested in me in the state of Massachusetts, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Then John lifted Nicole's veil and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered and applauded.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen," the reverend said, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. John Cena. "

Then "The Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes played in the background as the recessional and then John and Nicole stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with Marc, Amy, the bridesmaids, the groomsmen, Logan, and Nicole's parents.

The whole entire wedding party walked through the church and they went into the ready room where they continued to celebrate.

"I can't believe it," Delancey said. "We finally made it!"

"Yeah," Amy said. "So, how does it feel to be finally married?"

"I gotta tell you," John said, "it feels great and it's gonna take a lot to get used to."

"I feel the same way," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole kissed passionately and hugged each other.

After John and Nicole signed the wedding certificate with Marc and Amy as witnesses, the guests were waiting outside the church and the wedding party including John and Nicole came out with the guests cheering and applauding and throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles. The fans across the street were also going wild and the photographers were taking plenty of pictures.

Marc helped John and Nicole into the Rolls Royce and Marc, Amy, the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, and Nicole's parents got into the limousine. Then at 3:00pm, the cars drove away to the reception followed by the guests in the limo-coaches.


	74. John and Nicole’s Wedding Day: Part 3

**Chapter 74: John and Nicole's Wedding Day (The Reception/The Final Chapter)**

At 3:30pm, the limousine and the Rolls Royce arrived at the Boston Marriott Cambridge and they got out of the cars. The fans with their signs and cameras were cheering loudly and the photographers and the camera crews had their shots as the entire wedding party got inside the hotel. Then they took the elevator to the rooftop where they were going to take their pre-reception photos. They got out and went outside to the rooftop garden of the hotel.

"Hi, everyone, welcome," Katherine, the Event Manager said. "Congratulations, John and Nicole, and as you see, we're ready."

"Thank you very much, Katherine," Nicole said shaking Katherine's hand.

Then everyone went over to the photography area.

The pictures that were taken were of John and Nicole together, Nicole and the bridesmaids, John and the groomsmen, John, Nicole, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen together, John, Nicole, Marc, and Amy together, John, Nicole, and Logan together, Nicole and her parents, John with his dad, John, Nicole, and their families together, and John, Nicole, and the reverend of the church together.

Inside the hotel at the reception, the guests were drinking and eating hors D'oeuvres, which was tempura shrimp, smoked salmon, scallop bacon toast point, Santa Fe chicken springroll, and mango lobster salad, and DJ Chaos was playing music at around 4:30pm. All of the guests were staying at this hotel.

When the guests arrived, they had to sign their names in John and Nicole's wedding memory album.

Inside the reception hall, the place was decorated with white pearlized balloon arches behind the walls, including behind the wedding party table and the DJ table where DJ Chaos was. The dinner tables had custom fresh red roses, white floor length linens, and three complimentary votive candles. The favors the guests were served with were a sparkling cider mini bottle, a mini Hershey's chocolate bar, and a champagne glass that had a heart and roses and it said "John and Nicole: December 22nd 2006."

Then at 5:00pm, it was time for the wedding party to make their entrance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," DJ Chaos said, "please join me in welcoming the happy couple, here they are, Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!"

Steve and Connor opened the doors and the entire wedding party came inside. John, Nicole, Marc, Amy, Matt Hardy, Ashley, Dave, Rochelle, and Nicole's parents sat at the wedding party table while Trish, Samantha, and Delancey sat with Trish's newlywed husband Ron, Samantha's boyfriend Xavier, and her mom Diana, Bobby Lashley, and Delancey's parents Steven and Chantelle. John's brothers Dan, Matt, and Sean sat with Steve and their guests.

Ten minutes later after everyone got settled, it was time to serve dinner. Everyone was served with the Cambridge garden salad, grilled breast of chicken, wild mushrooms, and charred onion mashed with Yukon potato.

Another ten minutes later, it was time to make a toast. Marc stood up and tipped his champagne glass with a fork.

"Excuse me, can I have you attention, please?" Marc said as everyone quiet down. "John, when you asked Nicole to marry you, you made the best decision of your life. I've known you all my life and I've never seen you happier than you've been since the day you found Nicole. I'm glad for you, buddy! And Nicole, you didn't do so bad yourself!" Then everyone laughed. "What an awesome couple! May the happiness within your hearts today be a mere foretaste of the joys you'll experience in the years ahead. May all your dreams come true. Here's to John and Nicole."

Everyone applauded and Marc gave John and Nicole and them a hug. Marc sat down and Amy stood up holding her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to Nicole," Amy said. "Nicole, you are the most loving, understanding sister anyone could ever have. No one cares from the heart like you care and no one listens from the heart like you do. Thank you for being my sister for the soul. I wish you a beautiful life with John. To my sister and best friend, Nicole."

Amy hugged Nicole and sat down as everyone applauded. Then Delancey took a pair of scissors from her purse stood up holding her glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to John and Nicole," Delancey said. "I have here a pair of scissors. As we all know, there are two separate blades on a pair of scissors, but unless they work together, they are worthless. Although you are two unique individuals, may you have the joy and harmony of working together like a well-oiled pair of scissors. May all your dreams come. To John and Nicole."

Nicole gave a thumbs up to Delancey as everyone applauded. Delancey sat down and Samantha stood up holding her glass.

"Well, I must say congratulations to John and Nicole on this special day," Samantha said. "For those of you that don't know, Nicole and I became friends when we were in college and we were on the co-ed cheerleading squad. I'm not good at making speeches but I did came up with something special called courtship. You know, Nicole always hoped a handsome prince like John would come riding up on a horseback to rescue her from the single life. Then, sure enough, one night it happened. John came riding up, climbed a vine to her bedroom window, and swooped her in his arms. They went back down the vine and onto his waiting horse. As they rose off into the moonlight, Nicole breathlessly whispered to her dashing prince, 'Where are you taking me?' 'That's up to you,' he said. 'It's _your_ dream!' A toast to the happy couple: To a long, beautiful married life together, filled with peace, purpose, and prosperity."

Everyone applauded and John and Nicole mouthed the words "Thank you" to Samantha. Samantha sat down and Rochelle stood up holding her glass.

"Well, well, well," Rochelle said, "I would like to make a toast to John and Nicole. I've known them for a year and a half being in the WWE and they are the absolute, cutest couple I've ever seen. They are really good friends with myself and Dave Batista and as some of you may know, Dave and I are engaged and we're getting married in April of next year." Everyone cheered and applauded. "Thank you. There is just a couple of questions about love: What is true love? Lasting love? It's the kind of love we see between John and Nicole. Their love is unselfish, caring, and giving, and they have one of those rare relationships that touches all our hearts–reminding us of what true love should be. John and Nicole, we toast your love, and we wish you joy and happiness in your married life to John and Nicole."

Everyone applauded and Rochelle walked over to John and Nicole and gave them a hug. Rochelle walked back over and sat down and Andrew stood up holding his glass.

"First off," Andrew said, "Nicole, I'll never forget the day you were born. I was filled with joy and wonder as I looked down into your precious little face. It was the first day of our new life together–you, your mother, and I–full of hopes, dreams, and possibilities for your future. And of course, Amy came along five years later." Then everyone laughed. "Today is another special day–a day that marks the start of a new life together with John. May your future be bright with hope as the day you came into our lives. To the beautiful bride, my daughter, Nicole." Everyone applauded. "And John, welcome to our family. We've already grown to love you as our son, and we wish you and Nicole a joyous future as you begin your lives as husband and wife to my new son."

Everyone applauded and Andrew walked over to John and Nicole and gave them a hug. Andrew walked back over and sat down and John's dad stood up holding his glass.

"Raising a son is an interesting phenomenon," John Sr. said. "Carol and I raised five and each one is different. John was always the adventurous one. I can remember when he was eight or nine years old, he and his brothers were rowdy around the house breaking things and wrestling each other and John, he was the main one causing all the trouble." Everyone laughed. "He was a challenge, alright, and you don't even want to hear about his teen years. He about wore us out." Everyone laughed again. "But looking back on it now, I can see that John was the reason our family had so much fun through the years. If ever we resisted one of his adventurous new ideas, he always pushed, pulled, and prodded until we finally gave in to his plan. When we realized that John was dating someone and that this time, it might be serious. I wondered if the gal knew what she was getting into. But sure enough, as we got to know Nicole, I realized that she was much as a multi-tasker as John." Everyone laughed. "In fact, if there ever was a marriage made in heaven, this is it. Congratulations to my son and his brave new wife, Nicole." Everyone applauded. "And I would like to take this opportunity to thank Danielle and Andrew. You have been charming, gracious hosts and it is an honor to be related to you through the marriage of our children. I hope our friendship continues to grow through the years, and I know it will. Here's to Danielle and Andrew."

Everyone applauded and John and Nicole mouthed the words "Thank you" and "I love you" to John Sr. John Sr. sat down and John stood up holding his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast to my wife," John said. "From this moment forward, I will share my life with you as your husband, and my love for you will never change except to become deeper still as each day passes. Let's live every day of our married life as if it were the last. Let's hold each other close every morning. Let's say 'I love you' a hundred times a day. Let's not squander our moments, but spend them all on our love. To our beautiful tomorrows and to my wife." John leaned down and kissed Nicole. "And I would like to propose a toast to Danielle and Andrew. You have raised quite a daughter here. Thank you for entrusting her to me–I will do my best not to disappoint you. Thank you for accepting me into your family as your son and for providing us with such a memorable wedding day. We love you! To Danielle and Andrew."

Everyone applauded and John walked over to Danielle and Andrew and gave them a hug. John walked back over and sat down and Nicole stood up holding her glass.

"John," Nicole said, "for all the wonderful ways you've touched my heart, and for all the unexpected ways you've changed my life, I love you. What a blessing to call you 'husband.' It took me a long time to find someone I wanted to marry. In fact, I searched for you all my life. Thank God I finally found you." Nicole began to cry. "You have all the qualities I dreamed of in a husband–you're an honest man, unselfish, loving, caring, supportive, and my ideal in every way. To my husband and our shared future filled with peace and happiness."

Nicole leaned down and kissed John.

At 6:00pm, after the toasts were over, it was for John and Nicole's first dance as husband and wife.

"It is now time for John and Nicole to have their first dance," DJ Chaos said.

Then John and Nicole got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor.

"What song did you choose for this dance?" Nicole said.

"Well, I thought long and hard," John said, "and then this song popped in my head and I figured, 'Nicole would like this.'"

Then DJ Chaos started playing "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams and Nicole gave a big smile on her face as she and John started to slow dance.

Look into my eyes

You will see what you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart

You will find there's nothin' there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it

There's nothin' I want more

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you

Oh

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way

To your heart, baby

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it

There's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you

I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you

Yeah, I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you

Everyone applauded and John and Nicole shared a passionate kiss.

Then Andrew and Danielle got up from the wedding table and went to the dance floor and joined John and Nicole for the next dance. DJ Chaos started playing "Hero" by Mariah Carey and Andrew and Nicole started to slow dance along with John and Danielle.

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you

Oh, oh

Then John's dad got up from the table and decided to cut in on Andrew and Nicole. Then Nicole and John Sr. started to slow dance. Then Andrew decided to cut in on John and Danielle. Then Andrew and Danielle started to slow dance.

Lord knows dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone tear them away, hey yeah

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time, you'll find the way

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you

That a hero lies in you

Mmm

That a hero lies in you

Then everyone applauded.

After that dance, John and Nicole decided to spend time to say hi and give their thanks to the guests who came to the wedding. Each of the guests gave their thanks and congratulations to the newlyweds.

After more than a half-hour, it was time for John and Nicole to cut the cake. John and Nicole walked over to the five-tier wedding cake and the flavoring was chocolate with white icing. The decoration was of red roses and it was shaped like a castle with two small two-tier cakes on each side attached with stairs and a little fountain below the cake. On the top of the cake was a sterling silver floral garland cake topper which was a beautiful enamel and crystal garland vine encircling small initials of John and Nicole which was "JN."

John and Nicole both cut a piece of cake and then they fed each other a piece of it. Then John and Nicole took the rest of the piece in their mouths and ate it together. Everyone thought that was cute.

After everyone had their cake, Nicole got up from the wedding party table and walked over to the DJ table. Nicole took the microphone and said,

"May I have your attention, please?" Everyone quieted down. "John, I asked this person to sing here at the reception tonight and I'm dedicating this performance to you. Please welcome the ring announcer from Monday Night RAW, Lillian Garcia."

Lillian got up from the table as everyone applauded and she walked over to Nicole and hugged her. Nicole gave the microphone to Lillian and walked back over to the wedding party table and sat down. Then DJ Chaos started playing the instrumental version of "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh

Ohhh

It must have been cold there in my shadow

To never have sunlight on your face

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

You always walked a step behind

So I was the one with all the glory

While you were the one with all the strength

A beautiful face without a name for so long

A beautiful smile to hide the pain

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath my wings

It might have appeared to go unnoticed

But I've got it all here in my heart

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it

I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be

I could fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I

I could fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath my wings

'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you

You are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away.

You let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

So high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

Thank God for you

The wind beneath my wings.

After the performance, everyone cheered and applauded and Lillian walked over to the wedding party table and shook John's hand.

During the next hour, everyone was dancing and having a great time including Ric Flair, who was strutting his stuff during "Mama Used to Say" by Junior, and everyone enjoyed it.

After that hour...

"Alright, everyone," DJ Chaos said, "it's time for the groom to throw the garter and for the bride to throw the bouquet."

"Alright, Nicole, get over here," John said.

Nicole walked over to John as Amy pulled out a chair. Nicole sat down and John got on his knees. John smiled as he slowly got under Nicole's dress and grabbed her garter. Nicole laughed at John as he pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then John got up and threw the garter over his head and Marc caught it.

"Okay, ladies, get over here," Nicole said as she got up from the chair.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Nicole threw the bouquet over her head and Amy caught it.

Amy was jumping up and down and hugged some of her friends as Nicole walked over to John and Marc.

"So, since Amy caught the bouquet, it means she's the next one to get married," Nicole said. "Are you gonna propose to her?"

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do," Marc said as he walked away.

"This is gonna be exciting."

"I know it will be," John said.

Marc walked over to the DJ table and took the microphone.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Marc said as everyone quiet down. "Amy, could you come over here, please?" Amy walked over to Marc on the dance floor nervously. "Amy, the past year and a half, I've gotten to know you and it has been the most amazing time of my life. I know it's John and Nicole's big day but it wouldn't be their big day if I didn't do this right now."

Then Marc got down on one knee and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it and inside was the same engagement ring that John had when he proposed to Nicole at Wrestlemania 22. Amy's eyes widen in shock and looked around at everybody.

"Amy Christine Mitchell, will you marry me?" Marc said.

Amy was jumping up and down and was trying to hold her tears. Amy took the microphone from Marc and said,

"Yes, yes, I will."

Marc took the ring out of the box and put it on Amy's finger. Amy hugged Marc and Marc kissed her with all of his heart. Then Amy walked over to John and Nicole and hugged them.

After another hour of the last dances, it was time for John and Nicole to leave.

Everyone gathered outside of the hotel and John and Nicole came out as the fans with their signs and cameras were cheering loudly and the photographers and the camera crews had their shots. Marc helped John and Nicole into the limousine, which was decorated with soft white "Just Married" balloons, purple streamers, and two tall "Just Married" window flags, and Marc closed the door. Nicole rolled down the window and said,

"See you guys back on tour after Christmas!"

Everyone said their good-byes and the limousine drove away.

"I can't believe...we're finally married," Nicole said inside the limousine. "We've waited eight months for this, and now, it finally happened."

"Yes, it has," John said. "I am so happy that I finally got to marry you, Nicole. You mean so much to me. You mean the world to me. I know that we've been through so much together this year, but it didn't stop us to have this wedding."

"You're right and now with 2007 coming, I smell a bigger year coming for us."

"Hey, trust me, next year will be full of surprises."

"I love you so much, John Felix Anthony Cena."

"I love you too, Nicole Dawn Mitchell-Cena."

The two newlyweds smiled brightly and they kissed each other very passionately as they began their new life together as husband and wife.

**In closing, I would like to end this story with the story song title from Kelly Clarkson.**

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

(I would)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed

I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get on board a fast train

Travel on a jetplane, far away

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

I won't forget all the ones that I love

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging round revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me

But, gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away

Breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

Take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget at the place I come from

I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change

And breakaway

Breakaway

Breakaway

**Well, that's it for the story. I wanna say it's been fun writing this and I will post the follow-up to "Breakaway II" called "A Night to Remember to the Beginning," which happens to be John and Nicole's wedding night and honeymoon, at the end of December. That will be the last story of John and Nicole unless otherwise and you'll hear more about them in "Breakaway III." Tell me of your thoughts of Nicole Mitchell of what you think of her and please review. Thanks a bunch and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
